


Fist Fighting a Sandstorm

by Amirachan88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics), first class - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 221,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirachan88/pseuds/Amirachan88
Summary: First 28 chapters updated in one day!Katherine Burrows was always there, right in the middle. The neutral party between Erik and Charles. They followed different paths in their life, but in the end it didn't matter which path they took. No matter where they went, they carried a little bit of each other with them. ( X men: First Class )Erik/OC - Slow burn. M rating Chapter 21 and up.





	1. The unspoken truth

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hello everyone, Thank you all for reading my first published fanfiction on this website. I hope you all enjoy and feedback is always welcomed. I also liked to give a special thank you, to LizzieBdarcy my beta reader.
> 
> Now on with the show...

_And from my tortured shape_ __  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The unspoken truth._ **

* * *

_New York ,_ _1962_

It had rained all day, but now there was a faint clearing. The red light that shone through the busy streets showed that the sun had already set in the west. Harlem always had been a rough place to live in. But as anyone who lived here would tell you, the longer you felt Harlem's embrace, the more village like it felt. Mothers were calling their young children inside; commuters coming in from work still greeted each other when they passed on the street. The city lights turned on and were gleaming in that early evening, an old bar at a corner street was slowly filling up with people that wanted to spend their day's pay on a cold beer and some company.

There was an old jukebox, in the corner of the bar; it filled the room with the sound of guitars. The soft chatter of voices and the clicking of high heels moving across the floor accompanied the soft strings of the instrument. A young couple talked nonstop, snuggled up in a booth near the jukebox, their hands folded together. Three men were sitting around another table, playing cards, they laughed loudly at something the waitress said when she placed a new round of beer on the table.

In the very back of the bar, hidden away in the shadows sat a young woman. The nervous tapping of her fingers on the old oaken table followed the rhythm of the rock song that thudded out of the jukebox. Eyes shifting to the entree of the bar each time the door opened, her tapping stopped and she took an inhale of breath before releasing it again when the new arrivals of the bar turned out not to be the one she was waiting for.

Dressed almost completely in black, the hood of the bomber jacket she wore pulled over her hair to conceal her even more from sight. Stray dark curls fell away from the tight knot she made and she brushed them out of her face as the door opened once more. Her eyes darted over to the scruffy looking man as he walked in and sat down at the bar, he nodded to the waitress behind it and she returned the nod with a smile taking out her notebook and pencil to take his order.

Cursing softly under her breath, she sat back against her chair and closed her eyes, letting a soft groan escaped her lips. The pain was becoming worse and she needed to find that fucking asshole before she succumbed to the torment. A stab in her stomach made her double over, placing both arms on the table to steady herself.

'Get yourself together' she whispered in her head, repeating the words over and over again until she was able to force herself to look up. One arm slid off the table and she wrapped it around her stomach, letting her hands slip beneath the cotton shirt she wore. Her fingers skipped over the naked skin of her stomach and she felt the tears beneath the skin deep inside her muscle.

"Fuck" she whispered softly leaning back and closing her eyes. Her brow furrowed as she tried to keep focus.

_Get yourself together.._

The doorbell rang again and her eyes snapped open to see who the new arrival was. "Finally..." she muttered tasting blood on her tongue with each laboured breath. Slowly she stood.

The man that had entered looked around the bar slowly, dark eyes surveying the room before him. He was thin, his greasy hair slicked back to cover up a bald patch on his head. He slowly walked forward and sat down in one of the booths just a few steps away from her. A hand was raised in an attempt to get the attention of the waitress and when she did not react quick enough for his liking, he grew belligerent.

"So what's a man got to do to get a fucking drink in here" He called out, slapping his hand back on the table. His speech was slurred and his eyes unfocused as he leaned back in his chair.

The waitress walked around the bar slowly, unruffled by his shouts and chewing a wad of gum loudly. "Whaddya want sugar?" she asked, her Texan accent stretching out the words.

"A beer hon" he said, an almost toothless grin at her wrinkling his face, "and make it snappy, I'm thirsty."

She wrote it down on the small notebook in her hand.

"Nothing to eat?"

He shook his head and rubbed his stomach.

"Already ate."

The waitress nodded and turned around, walking back to the bar with clicking heels to prepare the man's drink. His licked his lips, eyes following the sway of her hips before she disappeared behind the bar.

While he was distracted, someone sat down on the opposite side of the booth with a deep groan. It was a woman, her hood hiding her face from view. She was breathing heavily and both of her trembling arms were leaning on the table.

"What the fuck do you want?" He slurred as he leaned forward mimicking her and placing both his arms next to her on the table. "I'm not really in the mood for company, sorry babe. "

Instead of answering, she lowered both her hands to cover his larger ones. The moment skin touched skin he froze and his eyes widened as he felt something snap inside of him.

"Your son" she whispered slowly, ignoring his words as she raised her head to look up at him. "I saw them bring him in today." Drops of sweat trickled down her brow and blood dripped from her lips on to the table. Sickly pale, the white of her eyes seemed to almost glow from inside the darkness of the hood that still covered her hair.

He started to shake as a huge stab of pain split through him. Even as he tried to pull his arms away, her grip turned tighter. He coughed as more pain seemed to erupt from his lower intestines and he tasted blood.

"You hit him so hard that his spleen ruptured " She continued, beginning to straighten. She licked a drop of blood from her lips before leaning in closer. "You broke his ribs," she whispered the words slowly, "one of them punctured his lungs".

With each word, her breathing calmed and her grip grew stronger. He could feel the pressure increase in his chest, fighting to breathe his head raised to the ceiling in a futile attempt to suck in the sweet air around him.

Doubt crossed over her face and she bit her lip in concentration.

Just a few more seconds and he would be dead.

Her hands were shaking and she blinked away the tears that started to gather in the corner of her eyes. She raised her hands slowly, breaking the contact between her and the greasy man. The moment she let go of his hands, he wrapped them around his own throat, clawing at the skin trying to breath. He coughed more, blood splattering across the table's surface.

_I can't do it..._

Slowly she stood, letting her hands push away from the booth before letting them slide in the pockets of her jeans. "your son is death now" she said in a deep breath as she looked at the bar where the waitress placed the man's beer on a tray. Her eyes turned back to him

"You'll need a doctor" She informed him, tossing a dollar bill next to his still twitching limbs.

The man's head fell down on the table and he started to spasm, blood dripping from his nose.

He tried to reach out for her, but she quickly stepped away from him and walked to the door of the bar. She lowered her eyes when the waitress passed her with the beer he had ordered.

And before chaos erupted in the bar she had already closed the door behind her, walking into the cold air of a winter night in New York. People littered the streets returning to their homes, a few shops and stalls were still open. She kept walking quickly with her head down, tears came to her eyes sudden and hot, and she stared hard at her feet.

Someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble. Her hands scrambled to grab onto something to break her fall and she hit the icy glass window of a shop. She stayed there for a few seconds, leaning against the glass taking in deep breaths. Biting her lip trying to control the pain, pushing herself up slowly before the pain made her stagger, she placed one hand on the window. Blood was staining the glass where her hand lay. Hoping no one had seen it, with a painful whimper she raised her free arm, using the sleeve of her dark jacket to wipe the print away.

After making sure all the blood was gone,she continued on. She ignored the painful protest her body made, a stab in her rib cage almost making her stagger again. The bone was healing.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, she took in a deep breath and forced herself to keep moving. In the distance the sound of an ambulance was heard and the sound grew closer and closer. She dropped her head even more as the vehicle passer her with shrieking sirens.

_Just a half hour more and she was home._

* * *

Slowly, she opened the door of her apartment and stumbled inside. Closing the door with a kick of her foot, she took off her bloodstained jacket and dumped it onto the wooden floor. Her small apartment consisted of a living room, kitchenette, a bathroom and a bedroom. Even so, there was very little furniture. The walls were left bare, not a single photo on a shelf.

Slowly she removed her shirt laboured breathing continuing. She dropped the bloodied grey t-shirt on her brown patched up couch before reaching back and undoing the clips of her bra. The cotton fabric fell to the floor and she in drew in a relieved breath. Standing up, she placed two hands under her breast and closed her eyes as she could feel what was going on underneath her skin; there still was a small hole in her lungs that was slowly closing.

_Explained why breathing hurt like hell._

With quick precision, she undid the metal button of her pants and slowly slipped out of them, thanking herself quietly that she was smart enough to put on one of her baggy jeans instead of one of the tighter models that seemed to be in fashion now a days.

Stepping out of the puddle of her jeans she stumbled to her bathroom. She rested her head against the smooth cold surface of the mirror, a small whimper of pain escaping her lips as she felt the last crack in her rib heal slowly.` She placed more weight on her left arm and pushed herself slowly away from the wall. Her right hand skimmed over the warm skin just beneath her chest. The black and bluish bruises slowly faded away, until there was no sign of any injury anymore.

She spit the last taste of copper out of her mouth and let out a breath, standing up straight. Looking into the mirror slowly proved what she could already feel inside her body. Her skin was a healthy colour once more. The bruises had disappeared and the only sign of injury that was still left on her body was the dried up blood on her lips.

She was healed again.

With shaking hands she wiped at the dried remnants, turning the water faucet on and washing them in the bathroom sink. She cupped her hands together under the streaming cold water before bringing it to her lips, the water felt good in her empty stomach. Meanwhile the memory of what had happened a short while ago continued to play on mental repeat. Near naked in only white cotton panties, she felt almost, Dirty. The cold silver cross around her neck seemed to burn against the hollow of her neck. Two fingers found its way to the metal and a small grimace danced across her lips

"I'm such a failure James" she spoke, looking at her reflection in the mirror, " I couldn't even kill him" she released the cold silver of the necklace and slammed her hand back against the marble sink.

"I felt too guilty, I couldn't take his life even though he's a fucking -" she stopped, her mind going back to what had happened earlier that evening.

When she had first arrived in New York she was only 20 years old. It was to escape the past that seemed to haunt her ever since she had left her hometown of Chicago. She had come to New York without a plan, a job, or any money. When she first arrived, she only had the clothes on her back and a desperate need to disappear whenever she felt someone look at her.

_Together with James._

That was 8 years ago, now she had an apartment and two steady jobs. Sure she had to work a lot and barely had any time off, but it kept her mind from wandering to things that could have been. She knew she could afford to live in a nicer neighbourhood if she wanted to but living in one of the worst neighbourhoods in New York gave her a strange sense of peace. It was never quiet; the hectic sounds of the city could always be heard.

She hated the silence.

She kept herself hidden in the shadows of the city and no one came looking for her or asked questions she couldn't answer. Even the jobs she had taken were low profile, during the day she worked in a nearby diner, washing the dishes in the kitchen and helping the cook during rush hour. Just working in the diner had been enough to pay for all her expenses, yet she had found herself applying for another job in the evening hours. She took that job out of the curiosity that had developed over the years and had felt the need to further experiment with the strange powers she had received years ago.

In the evening hours, she had been hired to help with cleaning up the bodies that had been brought in and prepare them for their final descent into the earth or into the flames.

She still remembered the first corpse she ever had to clean, it was the body of an 88 year old woman. She was brought to the hospital with heart failure and had died before they even had a chance to help her. The body was brought in on her first night and her new boss had just pushed her into a room with a vague description of what he expected her to do.

She had spent the first 10 minutes glued to the door, not looking away from the naked body on the cold metal slab. But as always, her own curiosity got too big for her to ignore and with slow careful steps she had reached the table in the room.

She remembered she stood there for what seemed like an hour, just looking down at the empty carcass on the table. The bright fluorescent light of the lamp that was hanging above had hummed softly, breaking the deadly silence that seemed to hang over the cold room. She had reached out, and with a single touch of warm fingers on cold skin she had seen and felt what had caused the woman's death.

_Liver covered in scars... Drinker?_

She could feel that the woman had broken her hip bone, probably caused by the trip she took down the stairs when her heart stopped. Closing her eyes, head tilting slightly she tried to reach even deeper. A blood clot had stopped her heart, she remembered feeling the sharp stab in her own heart as she tried to find the exact clot.

After that, all restrictions were gone and with each body that was brought in she went even further. It had started with seeing and feeling injuries. But soon she was able to heal small breaks and bruises with just one touch of her fingers. It was just a small transfer of her own energy into the body of someone else, and with a push of her fingers she could even heal the damaged bodies of those that had been killed in gruesome ways.

Of course she never took it too far. Questions would have been asked if a burn victim suddenly turned up without burns in the coffin. All she did was test to see how far she could take it with her strange powers.

Then one day she figured out how she could transfer injuries. Like a deadly trade, she found out she could heal the broken bodies quicker if she simple transferred the wounds to herself. The first time she transferred it was a difficult shoulder break. She had done it without even knowing that she could. A simple touch and she could feel her own bone crack while the shoulder of the young man that had died in a car crash healed beneath her fingertips.

It had hurt like hell at first, but even the feeling of pain could be kept under control if she just raised the adrenaline and endorphin levels in her blood. She grew bolder over the years and what had been occasional at first grew to be frequent. The more bodies that were brought in, the more she practised in transferring the bruises, broken bones and even potential causes for death. Her body seemed to even be capable of transferring a cancerous swelling and heal it inside her own body.

But something had changed the moment she had stepped into the cold morgue that evening. The body of a young boy, not even six years of age, was lying on her table. She had recognised the bruises immediately when she saw them on that small body.

In a city like New York, bodies that had died because they had taken a beating were unfortunately regularity. But to see those same wounds on the body of someone that young had made something snap inside her. Her heart rate had slowed down and she just stood in front of the table, looking down at the broken limbs and the little hands and feet.

A thought seemed to repeat itself inside her mind over and over again. If she could heal this body by using her own as a vessel…. Could she take it even further and transfer the injuries the boy had suffered to someone else?

She did not remember when she made the decision, but before her mind was clear she had already looked through the files in the office to find out the boy's name and home address. She had even spent money on a taxi to bring her there. Her mind was blurry with anger and hate. She had seen the drunken man behind the windows of his house, hitting a crying woman that was sobbing out the little boy's name over and over again. The man was even screaming that he had deserved it.

She had walked back slowly as the night deepened, with her hands stuffed into her bomber jacket and her eyes settled on the ground. With each step, her mind grew clearer and by the time she'd made the hour trek back to the morgue, she had made up her mind.

Transferring every injury on the child had been an easy process. But keeping it inside of her without dying had turned out to be more difficult than she had expected. The natural painkillers she had used to keep the pain away had run out quickly, her body seemed to protest her own decision to keep the injuries unhealed and she had to fight against her own healing ability which each breath she took.

Thankfully, she had found his regular bar quickly. And it had worked. She had been able to transfer every injury she had kept in her body, she had wanted to kill that bastard, and was ready to..

Or so she thought.

She had an imaginary gun pointed to his head, but she had failed to pull the trigger.

_Weak._

Her mind was pulled back from the memory as her alarm went off; she walked out of her bathroom and into her small bedroom looking down at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed. It was already eight and she had to be at her diner job in less than an hour.

_Another night without sleep._

Swift footsteps brought her back to the bathroom, she pushed the mouldy shower curtains away and after waiting for a few minutes for the water to get warm stepped under the spray, feeling it ease the tensions in her body. All too quickly, she finished her shower turning the water off and groping blindly for a towel to dry herself.

Her tired mind took over and she dressed herself on auto pilot. Faded old jeans, a black t shirt with cut off sleeves and a grey t vest were on before she even noticed it. She turned to the mirror in the window and grimaced as she saw the bloodied handprints next to it. Making a mental note to clean up later, she focused on her own image in the mirror. The colour was back in her skin and she bit her lips as she brushed her fingers under her eye to wipe away smears of make up from the day before. Too tired to bother with anything else, she took the baseball cap that lay on her bed and placed it on her head. She zipped the vest up to her neck, snagged her keys off the coffee table and closed the door behind her without another glance back.


	2. Burst the dams and start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter. and again I would like to give a special thank you to my beta reader lizzieBdarcy
> 
> And Now On With The Show...

_Oh let the river in_  
_As the blood beneath my skin_  
_Let the river in  
_ _Nature plays, nature wins_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Burst the dams and start again_ **

* * *

"She's late again" Martha Messing sung softly as she opened the door of the diner, standing back as she let the first people in with a smile and a wave of her hand. Her husband was leaning over the counter, nodding to each man or woman that walked in with a kind smile. he glanced towards the fiery redhead.

"She'll be here" he told his wife as she slowly made her way to him, her thick arms crossed under her heavy bosom. Martha took the notebook off the counter and placed a pencil behind her ear. "Well I hope so, it's going to be a busy morning" Even with her fearsome scowl, the lilt of her irish accent made him smile.

Together, they looked out to the street.

New York was starting to wake up and many passed the diner on their way to work. Several would stop in to get a takeout sandwich or a cup of coffee to go before they started their busy day. The breakfast rush would be starting within minutes.

John grinned.

"I'm sure of it, just wait."

The door opened again and a young woman rushed in. She took off her cap and shook out a mass of thick wavy hair, letting it fall about her face and shoulders. Clearly out of breath, a fine layer of sweat had started to shine on her forehead and upper lip. She leaned over and put her hands on her bent knees, breathing deeply.

"I'm here, I know I'm late." She raised a hand to her chest, smiling brightly.

" I'm so sorry Martha, John."

Martha sighed and shook her head.

"Katherine Burrows" She said the woman's name with a soft smile on her lips.

"Late again as usual" She placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, brushing some of the loose hair away, then tapped her fingers on the woman's cheek and pushed her behind the counter of the diner. "Go on and start working ye lazy lass." Katie nodded as she let Martha push her behind the wooden bar.

"It won't happen again" she promised, zipping her vest down and shrugging it off. Her breathing had finally evened out and she grinned at both her bosses before slipping through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. Martha shook her head and John just grinned at the door that kept swinging. "Told ya " John said with humour in his voice, granting his wife a smile before slowly walking inside the old kitchen himself.

The double hinged door swung closed behind him, he leaned himself against the creaky metal oven and took a pack of cigarettes from the dirty apron on his waist. Lighting one, he took in a deep breath.

"You shouldn't smoke them" Katie was in the back of the kitchen, hanging her grey vest on a coat hanger by the wooden back door." They can kill you." A rubber band dangled from her mouth while she pulled her hair back.

"You used to smoke" he countered as he ticked the bud of the cigarette on the ground. The diner was already a mess and Katie watched the ash fall to the ground with her usual annoyance. She hated cleaning after John, he always made a mess while he was working. She looked back at the cigarette on his lips, wishing she could still feel the need for a smoke but the addiction had been cleared out of her lungs the day she had changed.

"Yeah,and I stopped easily enough." She tied her hair back and walked over, reaching for the cigarette and plucking it from his fingers. She placed it to her own lips and closed her eyes as she inhaled, tasting the smoke on her tongue. The moment the nicotine hit her bloodstream, she could already feel the hum inside her veins as her lungs healed themselves.

_It takes all the fun away._

She couldn't even remember how it felt to get drunk. The moment she took a sip, the alcohol was processed before even hitting her stomach. She missed getting drunk, or getting high.

Returning the cigarette to him, she let out the puff of smoke and licked her dry lips. He took it from her fingers with a small nod.

"You were late again Katie" John Messing reminded her, placing the cigarette back between his lips, arms crossed. The kitchen of the diner was small and old; it's once white wallpaper turning yellow over the years. And the tiles on the floor were cracked and dirty. Still. She wouldn't have changed any of it.

"Sorry John" She bit her lip and smiled innocently at her boss, a look that always seemed to win him over when she needed him on her side. "I was- " she stopped and took the white apron that was hanging next to her vest, tying it around her waist -" up all night". This done she placed her left hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, placing a fleeting kiss on the older men's cheek. "I promise It won't happen again."

"You always make that promise Katie" he muttered as he took another drag before standing straight and clapping his hands in front of him. The woman stopped and looked back at him with sorrow in her eyes "I know, I'm sorry". Silence filled the kitchen and Katie started to bite the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. If he noticed, he didn't comment.

"Well let's begin, shall we? Martha just opened the diner and we need to start " John broke the silence, seeing the way she was fidgeting "Probably going to be a busy day.." He pointed over his shoulder to the diner pantry behind him." So eat something before you start, I can almost hear your stomach crying out ". He grinned, letting her know she was out of the doghouse.

She smiled back, bowing her head in a silent thank you before taking a clean plate from the kitchen counter. "You're the best John"

* * *

As the sun slowly settled over the city, most people were returning home from their work. The air outside was fresh. Winter was almost over, but spring had yet to come. The crowds passed the window of the dinner slowly. Moving through the streets like ants. Some were rushing; some were dragging their feet going to wherever they had to be.

The orange light of the sun reflecting on a skyscraper shone through the windows of the diner. She was sitting in a booth, her head resting on her hand as she looked at the people rushing by the window. Taking a quick break from cleaning to rest her weary feet.

The diner had closed for the day, earlier than usual but the Messing's oldest son was in a recital that evening. Martha sat down next to her and placed the diner key down. "Now, when you finish cleaning just leave through the back door". She placed two fingers on the key and pushed it towards Katie. "I already closed the front door, so you don't have to worry about that".

She dropped her arm to the table and placed her hand over Martha's. "I understand. " She said with a small sigh. "You explained it to me already. "

_Four times..._

Martha nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She stood up slowly.

"Okay, just finish your cleaning and then leave." Katie opened her mouth to reply, but paused as the kitchen door swung open. She and Martha glanced toward it, and John peeked his head around.

"Let's Go lass, we'll be late". Martha nodded and took one last look at Katie who continued to smile innocently up at her.

" It will be fine"She promised," It's just closing a door"

"Yeah okay" Martha nodded and walked back around the counter to her husband who was waiting.

"Don't take too long " Jonathan warned as he let his wife walk through, keeping the door open with his arm. "It'll get dark soon and you shouldn't walk the streets alone, got it?"

She nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm going to eat something and then I'll finish cleaning. Should be done in less than a hour "She held up her right hand the other hand over her heart ."Scout's honor".

The Irish man chuckled slightly as he nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Katie". With a wave, he followed his wife out. She dropped herself down in the booth again, finally letting a groan escape her lips. Stretching her legs out in front of her, Katie leaned her head back against the wooden headboard.

It had been a very busy day and she'd been up on her feet since she had walked into the diner that morning. Sitting up, she slowly toed off her socks and shoes. She placed her feet on the cold stone floor of the diner and whimpered as she felt the painful swelling beneath the soles of her feet.

She allowed herself a few more minutes of rest before stretching and cracking her neck. "No time like the present" she muttered before forcing herself to stand. She left her sneakers by the booth as she walked around the empty diner on her bare feet.

She started with the tables. Throwing all the leftover food from the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen was quick work, but easier without hordes of patrons. One particular client had left his plate filled with fries and even though they were already cold she placed the plate on the kitchen counter taking a few fries now and then as she walked past it.

Savouring the cold salty taste of the fried potatoes, Katie licked the salt from her fingers and continued her work. She had to be at the morgue again later that night, so she took every opportunity to eat while she could. With both doors locked, she walked to the jukebox in the corner of the bar and tapped her fingers on the glass, looking at the songs. Closing her eyes, she hit a random number and smiled when an electric guitar filled the diner. Swaying her hips, she focused on the task at hand.

* * *

An hour passed quickly and after placing the shovel and brush back behind the counter she took the dirty dishes and placed them in the kitchen sink. Turning on the faucet, she blasted them with warm water as she crouched down, digging through the contents of the cupboard beneath the sink for soap. The rattling water on the pans, dishes and utensils made the music that came from the bar faint, but still audible.

A screech stopped her searching hands as she heard a door open. Her eyes snapped to the kitchen doors and the sound of the front door closing reached her ears followed by footsteps on the wooden floor.

_Fuck did John forget to close that?_

A loud click interrupted her thoughts as she heard the lock of the front door click shut. She stood up abruptly, panic making her hands shake while she turned the faucet off. An uncomfortable silence settled over the kitchen, the only sound she could hear was that of her own heart thumping, firing adrenaline around her body. Hushed voices were coming from the diner and she pressed an ear to the door, straining to hear what they were saying. She could hear two voices, belonging to men. The voices were deep; one was speaking calmly while the other voice seemed to talk fast. With her ear cocked she tried to catch some snatches of the conversation, but they were talking too soft for her to hear.

Suddenly the music from the juke box came to an abrupt halt, and she swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself as if for protection. She glanced over her shoulder to the back door in the kitchen, it lead to an alley and if she could sneak out she could make it to main street and stop a car to ask for help.

Several scenarios played through her mind before one thought was louder than the rest, belonging to a voice that was not her own.

_You don't need to run, we mean no harm_

It was the same voice she had heard from the diner. There was a chuckle in her head.

_We mean no harm, you can come out._

She looked around quickly trying to find the source of voice, there was no way she was hearing it inside of her head, she placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

 _It's no trick_. The voice seemed to laugh again. _Come out and we will show you_.

Her eyes opened and she looked down the sink where she saw John's dirty kitchen knife beneath the soapy water. Reaching out, she grabbed for it with a hand still trembling. The presence in her head seemed to disappear and the kitchen door flew open. A tall man was holding the door open looking at her with ice cold eyes. Before she could even lift the knife from the warm water, it was pulled from her fingers and into the outstretched one's of the man. He held the knife in his hand before he looked back behind him.

"In here Charles."

The man leaned back against the door, using his body to keep it open. Another man joined them; he was shorter by a few inches than the man that had taken the knife from her. The other major difference was the huge grin on his face.

"Well hello."

Her mind seemed to rewind as the last minute played itself over and over again in her mind. The man was still holding the knife in his hand; he had taken it from her without moving. How on earth was he able to do that? And the other one that had walked in, he had the same voice as the one that had been in her mind. She looked over her shoulder to the door behind her and in a split second she had made a decision. She made a dash for the door,but before she got even halfway to it she could hear the lock click. She pulled on the handle, but the closed door just rattled in its hinges.

She stopped and dropped her hand from the handle, slowly turning to face them. The larger man had stepped into the kitchen and the door swung shut behind him. His lips curled in open amusement while the other man had stepped forward and held his hands up in surrender. "Look, don't be alarmed" he said, stepping forward slowly. His english accent may have been nice if she could be sure he wasn't a psycho.

In response, Katie pressed herself against the door. "Stay back" she snapped, glaring at both of them. "What do you want, why are you here? And how- "She took a slow breath to calm herself and pointed one finger at the knife that was still in the cold eyed man's hand. "And you-" She dragged her finger over at the smaller man that was even closer now, "You were in my head".

He chuckled as he lowered his hands, smile still gentle."Well yes, I will explain that in time" he said aloud. "But please try to calm down, We are not here to hurt you."

"Charles, she seems to think differently."

Her eyes shifted to the man that was still in the back of the kitchen as he looked at the knife in his hand. "What were you going to do with this exactly?" he asked, the devilish smirk still on his lips.

"Erik!" the man standing in front of her turned back slightly. "Stop it " he looked back at Katie, who was still pressing herself against the wooden door.

"Please let me introduce myself." He placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Charles Xavier " he pointed back, "this is Erik Lehnsherr, my partner". The taller one, Erik, bowed his head slightly, the smile not slipping from his lips.

"Okay, and why the fuck do I care?"She snarled. "What do you want?"

"Oh" Erik turned his long body and leaned against the sink. "A temper, she'll fit right in."

The man that had introduced himself as Charles looked back and sighed, not dropping his hands from their open palms. "Just to talk " Charles replied, ignoring Erik's words and keeping his eyes on her. "We are looking for people like us, people with powers."

His soft tone soothing, she leaned back against the door. "People like you?" she whispered. "How..." The realisation hit her slowly and she could feel her heart calming down. "You know about my...?" she trailed off. Charles nodded, finishing for her, "Yes we do, we know you are like us, and that you have powers."

"You know?" the words were said again before she could stop herself.

_How?_

She had kept low; making sure no one would ever recognize her. She never did anything suspicious and always made sure never to leave a paper trail. She swallowed as her mind turned to the night before. Did they know? Did they know what she did?

Charles eyes narrowed slightly for a second before he lowered his hand, stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. "Yes, we do. That's why we're here" The room went silent and she seemed to be deep in thought. Erik broke her deep concentration as he dropped the knife back into the sink, the sound of splashing water making her look up at him with conflicted eyes.

Charles seemed to snap out of his own mind when the water splashed and the young man took in a breath. Blue eyes met her own. He took a step towards her.

"We mean no harm, truly. You can trust us, I know it's all a bit much to take in." he murmured. She tensed when he touched her shoulder. "We just want to talk, nothing more." Seconds passed and slowly she relaxed under his touch, nodding her agreement.

"It's just..." she eyed them both warily. "Confusing" she let a relieved sigh escape and hung her head, placing a hand over her eyes. "I'm so confused."

"Yeah, well, you weren't the only one. " She looked up when Erik spoke. " I know it's quite shocking to hear you aren't alone " She nodded slowly at his words and stood up straight, stepping away from the wooden door she was leaning on. Charles dropped his hand from her shoulder. And she looked at both of them, scanning over the two men that were standing in the kitchen diner. They seemed terribly out of place there.

Licking her lips nervously, she reached back to undo the elastic band that held her hair in place. She could feel the drifting sensation of her hair tumbling down her back and she caressed her scalp brushing a hand through the unruly waves. She seemed to be trying to make up her mind about something and her eyes turned to the pantry door to her left.

"I need a drink" she muttered, suddenly longing for the short buzz it would give her before disappearing from her system. "Before we talk" she added, walking to her left and keeping the men in her line of sight. Opening the pantry door, she took a bottle of whiskey from a plank. John always kept a bottle in there. She shook it, holding it up for them to see.

"Yeah, I could use a drink too "Charles said as he looked back at Erik. "It's been a long day"

Erik chuckled "Make it three than."

With a small nervous smile and an acknowledging nod, she grabbed three clean tumbler glasses from the counter before walking past the two and pushing open the kitchen door with her shoulder,leaving the two fellow mutants behind in the dark kitchen.

Charles chuckled and turned his head to Erik, who had his arms crossed and was watching the swinging doors that Katie had disappeared through. "I like her " Charles said placing a hand on Erik's shoulder.

"And she drinks, she drinks whiskey." He added.

Erik pulled his gaze away from the door, Charles following behind the woman and Erik shook his head taking in a deep breath. "At least we finally found someone old enough to drink" he replied, grinning softly as he walked after his telepath friend.

* * *

The tumbler glass in her hand was empty again and she reached for the whiskey bottle and tipped some of its amber liquid into the glass.

"So...Mutants " she placed the bottle down and raised the glass to her lips. She tossed back the shot and the whiskey disappeared down her throat, its familiar short buzz in her head and a grimace on her face before it disappeared. The flickering flame of a few candles on the bar and the humming street lanterns outside provided the only light in the quiet diner. They had been talking for almost a hour. Charles had explained everything to her, and answered question she threw at him.

She was curious and her mind was in a wild frenzy, Charles had a hard time concentrating with her thoughts almost screaming her mind was disturbed, he had seen quick flashes of memories, but they were hidden behind a veil. He knew that if he pushed through he could look at whatever she'd hidden away so carefully from even her own mind. But, as he'd found out through the years, people did not like it when you looked into their minds without asking. Though he could understand why. From the quick glance he had taken inside her mind, even without seeing the full memories he had felt the pain and the taste of blood on his tongue The easy way her mind shifted so quickly from hate to silence had shocked him.

The sound of her glass on the wooden table interrupted his thinking and he dropped his head and stared into his own whiskey, swirling it in the glass before he took a sip. He had turned his own barstool slightly to face her after she had poured the first drink.

Erik had his arms crossed, his own glass empty on the tabletop, his brows furrowed and face a cold mask as he kept glancing her way.

"So" she suddenly began breaking the comfortable silence as she met Erik's eyes, " you can control metal?"

"Magnetism to be precise" he corrected, not breaking the eye contact. She nodded slowly, trying to process what he had said before switching her eyes to Charles on the barstool next to her.

"And a telepath"

Charles nodded with a large smile and she shook her head in disbelief. "So you can.." she placed a finger on her temple "read minds?"

Charles raised his whiskey glass in acknowledgment, the smile still on his lip. " Yes I can" he answered inhaling deeply and bringing the glass to his lips. He took a large sip that warmed his throat and raised his spirits even more.

"Unbelievable "she muttered the word again in a small whisper. Unfortunately she was still sober.

Each time she drank she hoped the alcohol would bring the soothing inebriated feeling, but all she got was a wave of heat that went through her body before it evaporated the alcohol from her system.

Charles eyes were slightly dilated after just two glasses and she couldn't even remember how many shots of whiskey the metal bender had. Though it didn't seem to affect Erik as much as it did Charles. Her calloused and un-manicured hand reached for the bottle and she poured herself another glass.

Charles looked at her as she poured another drink, a bit of worry showing in his eyes as he glanced at Erik. The man blinked his slow cold eyes at her.

"Perhaps you should stop drinking for now" Erik suggested , his eyebrow raising slightly, hooking his thumbs through two of his belt loops.

"Oh, don't worry" She had tipped the tumbler to her lips again and placed the now empty glass on the bar. Her free hand waved in his direction, a shy smile crossing her lips. "I can't get drunk" she focused her eyes back on Charles who looked at her in a way that she had not seen before

Was she was imagining things, or did it seem he was suddenly very interested in her?

Charles leaned forward. "You can't get drunk?" He parroted back.

"Yeah" she answered as she took the bottle in her hand, waving it in front of him; she winked before placing her lips around the rim and downing the last of the whiskey. With a grimace and a groan, she placed the empty bottle down. "Though I do try" She shrugged, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

The moment the words left her mouth Erik pushed himself off the wall. "That's it?" He demanded, "You can't get drunk?" He looked at Charles with an almost angry glare. They had left early last night once they had received the coordinates from Cerebro. They had taken the first flight from Langley, Virginia to New York and had spent the rest of the day in planes and cabs to come here, not taking any rest in between. He had hoped to find someone interesting and not - well - this.

Charles gave him a small apologetic smile as he could almost sense what his friend was thinking without using his telepathy.

"Oh, nope..." she popped her lips "But its part of it..." she looked down at her hands "it's a bit difficult to show really."

Charles broke the eye contact with his friend and both men looked at the woman on the bar stool again "Can you show us?" Charles asked gently. Katie looked up at him, her biting her lip.

"Well I would like to " her eyes switched to Erik, "it's just a bit difficult here. " She brushed her hair behind her ear, trying to figure out how to explain. "It would get bloody and painful, very quickly "she whispered.

"Bloody-?" Erik stepped closer.

"Painful-?" Charles asked, both spoke at the same time.

She thought for a few seconds before she sighed and slipped off the stool. "I eh-" she placed a hand on her chest, "I heal...Oh just saying it out loud sounds stupid." she laughed slightly, looking around the bar trying to find something to use to show what she could do. She had never talked with anyone about her abilities and even though finally admitting it out loud brought relief it also sounded incredible weird saying it.

She suddenly turned her head towards the direction of the kitchen door "Okay, uh...just -"she sighed and groaned slightly "Just stay here "she muttered as she walked around the bar and into the kitchen, the door swinging behind her.

Erik shared a look with Charles before they both looked at the door "She's really very hesitant to show us, isn't she?"Charles remarked. Erik nodded slowly.

"I'm more concerned with what she meant by bloody and painful." He replied.

The light went on in the kitchen, shining underneath the door and she walked out again, holding the butcher knife from earlier in her hand. "Just.. don't freak out, okay? "She pointed the knife at Charles first before pointing it at Erik.

Charles straightened up slightly, as she walked out with the knife and Erik felt his hand twitch inside the pocket of his jeans. His defences had gone up the moment she had walked out with the weapon but before either man could react she had wrapped her hand around the blade, pulling and crying out in pain, as the knife bit deep into her skin.

Erik reacted immediately, his free hand up as the bloodied knife shot into his hands, he looked down at the bloodied blade before settling his eyes on her again. She was cursing, shaking her wounded hand around, blood dripping to the floor and her eyes closed in pain

"God da-." she stopped in the middle of her curse as she looked down at the cut on her hand, " I never get used to that " she whimpered.

Charles stood up, tripping over his bar stool in his haste. He found his balance before he stepped around the bar quickly, making his way to her. She raised her bloodied hand in defence when he reached out for her, his voice raised and his temper raw.

"Why on earth did you do that?!"He demanded, reaching to check the wound.

She smiled at his concern, holding her bloodied hand out for him to see "I'm fine" she told him. "Look." She offered the injured limb. Charles had stopped, his eyes transfixed on the cut on her hand. Erik had stepped closer to the bar, placing the hand with the knife on the bar as he leaned forward.

The skin slowly knit back together in her hand until there was nothing left but a bloody print. She opened and closed her hand, testing the new skin. "I heal myself" she explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "And others, if I need to "She looked relieved, "It really feels weird to say that out loud."

Erik's eyes slowly went from her hand to her face. His thoughts were interrupted when Charles spoke softly, the telepaths eyes still not looking away from her healed hand. "You can heal others too?" His voice laced with disbelief.

"Yeah" she admitted, sucking on her bottom lip. " But uhm " she pointed to the knife under Erik's hand on the counter. " I doubt one of you want to be cut up , so you just have to take my word for it."

Charles lips turned up in an adorable grin. "So you can heal." She shrugged and his grin grew wider. "How interesting, I would love to see more" he told her, enthusiastic at the prospect of learning more about her mutation in the future. At his words, a small smile touched her lips and she nodded gently, though her eyes remained unsure.

Erik scoffed, turning his head back to her with a twist of a smile on his lips. Katie raised an eyebrow. He looked her up and down with newfound interest, his grey-blue eyes piercing and icy making goosebumps pebble along her skin . He was looking at her as if he was studying something useful.

"Very interesting indeed " He breathed, gaze steadfast.

"Katherine Burrows " Charles broke the tension, placing his hand on her shoulder. She broke her staring match with Erik and her eyes shifted to Charles. "How would you like to have a new job?"


	3. Before the wishing well dries out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.
> 
> I only own my own OC characters. ^.^
> 
> All suggestions/feedback/reviews are welcomed.

_There's a lot of stuff to tell you_  
to lie about, there's even more  
a lot of dirt around to dig in  
Burning way down to the core  
to be better than before

* * *

**_Chapter 3. Before the wishing well dries out_ **

* * *

Katie bit down on the pen that was between her teeth, hoping to ease the discomfort that had settled inside her stomach. Once more she read the words she had scribbled down on the piece of paper. She was not the type to be paranoid, yet something she had never expected to happen to her had happened today. She had found others that were like her. She wasn't alone.

She looked to her right, her hair falling over one shoulder as she watched the two friends speaking with each other in hushed whispers.

The candles in the diner had burned out and only the streets light illuminated the space. Charles had told her they had to leave soon if they wanted to catch the plane back to Langley that evening. And even though she understood their hurry, she had insisted to write a note for the Messing's explaining the situation.

Well, explaining as much as she could without sounding crazy.

With a free hand, she brushed her hair back behind her ear and bit her lip nervously as she read the note over once more. It still didn't sound right.

_Dear Martha,John._

_Thank you for the last few years, you gave me a steady job even when no one else would hire me.  
_ _Unfortunately, certain circumstances have come up and I have to quit and leave._

She put the pen down, and closed her eyes. Her fingers moved up to her temples and she rubbed them in circles, alleviating the pressure in her head. The note was so formal, so impersonal. She picked the pen up once more and bit her lip again in concentration.

_I really want to thank you. You've done so much for me, I don't know how I could ever repay you. I hope to see the both of you again soon._

_Goodbye,_

_Katherine Burrows._

A sound behind her broke her concentration and she turned slightly on the bar stool to look to her right. Charles was watching her with a soft smile.

"We really need to go." He looked at the watch around his wrist. "And you said you still have to go home to pick up your stuff." He reminded her.

Meanwhile, the metal bender was already halfway out the front door, A cold draft blew in and she shivered slightly. He had not spoken a word to her since she had shown what she could do, but she could still feel his eyes trained on her the whole time. She broke the eye contact with him and glanced at the note on the bar. "I'm done" She murmured, more to herself than the others.

Charles couldn't make out her words, but there was something in her tone, worry or uncertainty?

Katie caught a flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye, involuntarily it drew her gaze and she looked up, Charles had stepped closer to her with a smile. He placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"It will be fine, trust me"

She nodded, slowly slipping of the barstool as she placed the pen over the note on the bar " Well yeah it's the least I could do" she shrugged and rubbed a hand over the back of her tense neck. Charles squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Let's go. You can call them when we arrive at the CIA".

She smiled slightly at his words "Thank you Charles".

He nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Charles!" Erik spoke, his voice annoyed. "We'll be late" he scolded. He had wanted to return to the CIA office as soon as possible. Moira Mactaggert had contacted them when they'd first arrived in New York, telling them she had news about Shaw's people and his mutants. Shaw had been seen a few days ago in Russia, and they'd received clearance to travel there as soon as they had returned to the CIA to receive the latest information. He didn't have the time or the patience to stay here and wait for Charles his new mutant to be ready to leave.

He stepped away from the door and it and it slammed closed behind him.

"We don't have time for this" He reminded him irritably. Charles nodded in reply "You're right". He glanced at Katie. " You just needed to go to your apartment first, right?" She took a step around him, and walked behind the counter of the bar.

"Yeah, I just need to get some stuff before we leave." She went into the kitchen, switched off the light, took her vest and baseball cap and walked back out into the bar. "Just a few basic items" she added, placing the cap on the bar, holding the grey vest in her arms.

Erik rolled his eyes in annoyance and without another word spun on his heel, quietly opening the front door and passing through. He closed the door behind him, this time without a slam.

Calmly she slipped her arms into the vest, zipping it closed over her chest; then removed the elastic band from her wrist and bound her hair in a ponytail. "Wow, what's his deal?" she asked, watching the pacing figure of Erik through the diner window just outside the door, his hand stuffed in the pockets of his coat.

A great, tired sigh escaped Charles lips as he stepped to the door, looking back over his shoulder at her. "The past, unfortunately" he replied sadly, pausing when he reached the door. "Seems a lot of us are haunted by that." He gave her a knowing smile over his shoulder before opening the door.

His words made her stomach churn and she fought down the urge to run. He was still in the doorway, holding the door open waiting for her. She wondered exactly how much he knew about her at this point, how much had he seen when he looked into her mind?

Without breaking the eye contact, she took the cap from the bar and placed it on her head. Hiding her eyes from his view, she stepped forward and stopped in the doorway next to him. "That telepath thing is really going to annoy me "she told him, her voice wavering. She stepped outside and he followed. In a few quick seconds, she'd put her key in the lock, turned it and shut the door firmly.

He turned the deep collar of his coat up around his neck, shoulders hunched trying to ward off the cold wind. The night air left every breath visible as he spoke again.

"Don't worry. Whatever I see is between you and me, no one else will hear about it."

She knelt down and slipped the key through the metal letter box on the door. She did not quite know how to answer, even whether to answer. That she had been married before had never been something she'd kept a secret. Martha and John knew, she had told them about it when they asked a few years back. But the truth was, she didn't really want to talk about it.

James passing had left a deep void inside her.

After the tell tale clank of the key landing, she rose, looking at him from under the brim of her baseball cap. "If you could though..." She asked crisply. "Stay out of my head." For a second, her lips were pinched into a thin, grim line.

Charles listened to her words carefully and he found himself wondering. Why was she acting so secretive? From the few glimpses into her mind, he knew that she was desperately trying to keep things hidden. He could pry, of course and his curiosity was piqued even more by her reaction. But he still couldn't do it. He looked over her shoulder to his partner. Erik was standing with his back to him, looking out over the road. Waiting for a cab to come to take them to Katherine's apartment and away from the diner.

Erik's mind had been an open book; the man wore his heart on his sleeve. Anger always seemed to radiate from him and the memories in his mind almost seemed to scream. Erik's dark past always seemed to be on his mind, it was as if the metal bender was afraid he would forget the painful memories someday. The young woman in front of him was different. She was clinging to happy memories, those were clear to see. But the painfull and dark memories were carefully buried in her mind.

Erik brought two fingers to his lips and whistled as he saw a cab turn around the corner, driving slowly towards them. Katie turned her head at the sound and a small laughter escaped her lips.

"We don't need a cab"

Erik turned his head and looked at her, dropping the fingers from his lips.

"I live 5 minutes away from here" She explained.

He eyed her, still not answering with a nod he stuffed his cold hands back into his pockets

"Well, shall we go than?" Charles asked as he placed a hand on Katie's back, nudging her away from the doorway.. "Like my impatient friend said, we don't have all night."

They crossed the street and had walked a few blocks before she stopped in front of an old brick apartment building in one of the poorer sections of Harlem. "This is ...uh, it" she muttered under her breath, almost ashamed. Hesitantly, she made her way down the broken concrete path that led to the building's front door.

The old building was three stories high, and consisted of two apartments on each floor. There were only a few dim lights on, here and there. There was gang related graffiti on the wall just below the window of the first apartment on the first floor. She opened the door and looked back at the two men, who were standing behind her looking up at the old building uncertainly.

"You two coming?" she asked, her voice a bit harsh as she saw the way both men looked at the building. Charles screwed his nose up and Erik looked down, his face twisting slightly in disgust. A damp mildew smell came from the doorway as she held the door open with one hand. Her right eyebrow twitched, a sure sign she was growing annoyed.

"It's just a place to sleep" she mumbled, sounding more subdued and looking almost apologetic for the place she lived in.

Charles was the first one to shake off his shock. " Yes, well. I just never expected you to live.. " he waved a hand airily, as he eyed the top of the building; "like this."

A chuckle behind him confirmed that his friend agreed. Erik shot her a weird glance and a small smile graced his lips. His brows lifted as if he'd just figured something out,which only furthered her anxiety.

Charles moved past her and began to walk into the small apartment lobby. The old worn out wooden stairs that lead to the first floor of the building were right in front of him, there was a reception desk to his left. And the door to the office behind it still had a light on, soft jazz music was streaming in from the open door.

Erik walked in behind Charles, and she closed the old door behind them. She walked between them to the stairs and took a first step; the old boards creaking under her feet.

"Jennifer?" The jazz that came from the office stopped and she went rigid when she heard the name.

"Fuck" she whispered under her breath as she turned her head to the office. Charles and Erik followed suit.

An old woman leaning heavily on a walking stick hobbled out of the office into the lobby. Her face grimaced every time she took a step.

Katherine took the few steps back down the stairs quick, looking down at her feet as she passed the two mutants that still stood at the bottom. Charles eyes were filled with curiosity and Erik's arrogant smile seem to grow even more on his face.

"Ah, Jennifer" the woman stopped as the younger woman reached her and the huge fake smile that crossed Katie's face made even Charles's eyebrow raise in question.

"Good evening Miss Galiman" she placed a gentle hand on the smaller woman's shoulder and squeezed the old flesh beneath the worn flowery dress.

Her long grey hair was tied back in a neat bun, although a small curl had escaped at her temple. Silver glasses rested on her nose, her glassy blue eyes looking up at Katie with a kind smile on her wrinkled lips. " Ah Jennifer " she said the name again, and Katie looked back over her shoulder, slightly hoping that the fake name she had given to her old landlady had not raised more questions about her.

Erik was clearly amused by her discomfort, while Charles had his eyes slightly narrowed in question.

"It's good that I caught you" Miss Galiman continued, clearly not picking up Katie's discomfort. "Just a little notice," The woman leaned more heavily on the walking stick. "The washing machine is broke again, I called the mechanic and he will be-"

"That's great miss Galiman" Katie interrupted quickly, placing an arm around the woman's shoulder as she slowly turned her around and helped her back to the office. "I'll just wait for him, before I do my laundry".

"Oh yes, that will be fine" the old woman let herself be steered away from the two waiting mutants near the stairs and continued talking, even while Katie rushed her back to the office. "Oh! Before I forget, that massage you gave me last week really did wonders for my legs, thank you."

"Don't mention it" Her voice had risen an octave higher than normal, but she couldn't prevent that, any more than she could prevent the colour from rising to her face from embarrassment. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she released the woman. But the old Indian woman did not seem to be in the mood to be cooperative. Katie cursed softly under her breath as Miss Galiman put her cane down and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the two strange men that were standing in her apartment building.

Her glassy eyes narrowed as she rested a steady hand on Katie's shoulder, leaning her smaller body against the doorway. There was still enough strength left in her bony arms to lift the wooden cane and she pointed it to Charles first before resting it on Erik.

"And who are they?"

"Uh.." Katie's eyes shifted, panicked, from Galiman to the two mutants. Erik's arrogant smile seemed almost impossible to ignore, but still she tried to avoid his eyes.

"They ...are.." she swallowed,her mind trying to think up a good cover, fast.

"Cousins!?"

she could have hit herself. Her mouth went tight and she closed her eyes for a a few seconds before opening them and looking the old woman in the face. The Indian woman returned her look with a raised eyebrow. She lowered the wooden cane and rested some of her weight on it.

"Cousins hmm? From your husband's side?"She asked softly.

Katie felt as though she might stop breathing at any moment, the room was beginning to spin and she forced herself to slowly nod, swallowing loudly. Erik raised an eyebrow in confusion before he looked at Charles that stood next to him, one foot already on the staircase. His bright eyes seemed conflicted as he looked over the woman that was clearly having a very uncomfortable conversation with her land lady. Erik couldn't help but stare back at Katie's tense back. A small amused smile appeared on his face, she looked so silly that he just couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Though he had to admit, the whole marriage thing confused him. He hadn't sensed any metal on her, except the silver cross on her neck. She wasn't wearing a wedding ring, was it another lie like the fake name she had given the old woman?

Katie's soft voice broke through his turmoil and he focused on the back of her head. She was looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"Yes, they are related to James"

At the sound of distress in Katie's voice, his smile immediately vanished and he could feel Charles next to him begin to shake uncontrollably. The telepath had his eyes half closed in pain and he gritted his teeth, it was as if he was forced to see something he'd rather not.

Erik placed a hand on Charles's shoulder, trying to ground him. "Charles" the older mutant softly whispered and with an extraordinary gasp, Charles snapped out of his trance.

Katherine turned her head to the side when she heard the sound that had escaped from Charles throat. Both were looking at her, Charles had pity in his eyes while Erik just seemed to be confused. She looked back at her landlady with glassy eyes. "They're just here to pick up some of his stuff." She cast her eyes downward again. "So there's no need to write them in, they're not staying."

The neighbourhood she was living in for now was bad, so when she had first moved into the apartment a few months back her landlady had explained to her that she wrote down the description and names of everyone that had entered the building and did not live there. Too many ex-renters of hers turned out to be whores, that needed a cheap place to stay in for a few weeks to earn some money. And after a murder had taken place a few years back in one of her apartments, she had decided to keep a record.

With a grunt, the woman pushed herself away from the doorway and nodded slowly. " Very Well" She looked past the woman that was fidgeting in front of her, to the two men by the stairs and her eyes turned into a warning glare for a second, before she smiled again and turned her frail body to slowly wobble back into the office. "Okay Jennifer. Why don't you come by later, I could use another massage." She suggested.

"S..s..Sure" she stuttered slightly and let out a soft breath of relief when she saw the old woman walk back into her office. She slowly turned; walking back to the stairs and kept her eyes down.

"My room is on the first floor" she whispered as she slipped past Charles, being careful not to touch either of them before she made her way up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her weight; she was holding onto the railing for some kind of mental support and slowly disappeared from view in the dark stairway.

Erik looked down at his friend and crossed his arms over his chest "What exactly did you see just now?" Charles didn't answer, his eyes focused on the retreating woman, the telepaths body became increasingly tense. His fingers closed involuntarily into fists, His jaw clenched and relaxed, over and over, and without answering Erik he placed a hand on the railing and walked up the stairs following after Katherine swiftly.

Erik followed after Charles, worried by the strange reaction his friend had.

"Charles?" he prodded but he got no reply. Charles turned left when he reached the end of the stairway and Erik followed, wondering what on earth was going on. Katherine was at the end of the hallway, she had a key in the lock of the door and with a twist of her hand on the doorknob she pushed the door open. Not so much as glancing her way, Charles pushed past her into the room.

"Wait what the-" Katie stepped back against the door as Charles went by, without a word he walked straight to her bathroom door and placed his hand on the doorknob pulling the door open.

Silence

And then his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he stared into the bloody bathroom. The two bloodied handprints next to the mirror had dried up, and the cracks in the red liquid were clearly visible. Her bloodied clothes that she was wearing the night before were still lying on the white tiles.

The sink was a pinkish colour where the blood had been mixed with water.

His eyes scanned over everything before he looked back at her. Her eyes closed in shame, she was again biting the inside of a raw cheek. "Sooo.." she looked up and met his eyes, touching a finger to her temple. "You saw that huh?"

"Saw what?" Erik asked as he slowly stepped in next to Katie before his eyes stopped on Charles. His friend stepped back from the bathroom and closed his eyes. He placed tired fingers on the centre of his forehead, taking a calming breath and quietly began to speak.

"You almost killed him" he began.

Erik was only half paying attention to what was happening, he was looking over the room, but he perked up when he heard the word killed. "Killed who?" he asked, looking between the woman standing against the door and Charles, Kate refused to look anywhere but down at her feet.

Receiving no answer, he moved forward and stopped when he reached Charles and peered into the bathroom. "Jesus" he whispered when he saw the bloody mess that was left behind. "What happened here?"

Katie stepped away from the front door and closed it, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, she raised both hands "I didn't kill anyone, I promise" she waved her hand to the bathroom.

"It's my own blood." She stepped away from the door, glaring at Charles, arms folded and fingers tapping against her bicep. "I thought I told you to stay out of my head! " she slowly unfolded her arms and reached in between both of them to wrap her hand around the doorknob.

"And don't worry it won't happen again "she muttered, still annoyed and shutting the door. "But you probably already saw that too, hmm?"

Charles drew in a careful breath and looked up; she was looking down at the hand that was resting on the doorknob not meeting his eyes, one arm was wrapped around her own waist, fiddling with the cotton fabric of the grey vest. Charles knew she had said her words in defense. But her entire stance radiated guilt, shame.

Erik continued to gaze at the bathroom door she had closed; He no longer smiled, but held a questioning look on his face. Katie took in a deep breath, released the doorknob and wrapped her free arm around herself in a tight hug. She was stuck standing between two men and while she looked at Charles she could feel Erik breathing down her back. She opened her mouth, swallowing the sudden lump that rose in her throat. "You saw it right? The morgue? They brought him in and I- I just couldn't stand back and do nothing"

"Brought who in?" Erik interrupted her. He did not like being kept in the dark. And the way Charles looked at her when she spoke clearly showed he already knew what she was going to say.

Katie scowled. "Please just- it's hard enough to talk about as it is, without being cut off" giving him a petulant look over her shoulder.

Erik leaned his body against the wall next to the door, one hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans and keeping quiet as asked, while Charles remained in front of the door,his hands fisted. He seemed unsure, as if he didn't know what to do with the information he had seen when the flashes of her dark memories were being forced upon him.

She took a seat on the worn couch and continued, "They brought in a young boy" she bit her lip and brushed an escaped curl behind her ear " He was beaten to death by his father, and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing okay?" Her words sped up, tumbling over themselves.

"So I found out where his old man was and I transferred the wounds he had given to his son to myself and then returned them to him" she was stumbling for the rights words, nervous and scared praying that they wouldn't condemn her for her deeds. She twisted her hands around and around, trying to keep her mind preoccupied as the words spilled from her lips.

"I almost killed him, but- but I stopped." She swallowed and slowly looked up at them, her eyes filled with guilt and anger. "I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I only transferred a small portion of the internal wounds, so that bastard won't have any lasting damage"

She nodded at the bathroom door, swallowing again. "Because I didn't transfer every injury, my body had to deal with the setback." Silence settled over the room as she finished her story.

Both men remaining quiet for a minute before the deep voice of the metal bender broke the silence around them.

"Very impressive," he said with a long look that suggested he meant the compliment. Katie's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw in annoyance at his words.

Charles moved a step away from the door towards her, placing both hands on her shoulder. " You are right" he told her as he lowered his head slightly to come to her eye level. "I shouldn't have read your mind, but I thank you for your honesty. You had every right to keep that to yourself."

_We cannot use our powers to play god._

Her head snapped up when she heard his voice in her head and she looked straight into his clear eyes. He smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"We can help" he promised, squeezing her shoulders before releasing her and looking back at Erik. His metal bender friend was looking around the room slowly, his eyes resting on certain spots in the room before moving on to the next interesting item. She could see the muscle along his jaw tightening when he had looked around the room, but now that knowing grin had once again appeared on his face.

She frowned slightly when she saw the way he looked her over, Charles did not seem to notice the tension between the two. He stepped back from her and turned around to face his friend. "I'll go downstairs to ask your landlady to use the phone to call a cab" he looked over his shoulder at her, the kind smile never seeming to disappear from his lips. "When you're done packing your bags we can leave".

She nodded in acknowledgment and pushed herself up off the couch.

"Suitcase is already packed so...I'll be done in a few minutes"

Erik's grin grew even wider after hearing her words and a small laugh came from the back of his throat. Arms folded over his chest he shook his head in amusement, not breaking eye contact with her.

She crossed her own arms, widening her stance in a position of defence. His demeanour was the opposite of what she had expected from him. Goosebumps formed all over her skin and a shiver ran down her spine when he did not look away from her with those knowing eyes.

Charles didn't seem to pick up on the tension that had settled in the room and slowly he made his way to the door, opening it with a twist of the knob. "So i'll meet you downstairs in five minutes. Don't be late" he looked at the watch on his wrist, "we only have another hour or so to catch our plane."

As his footsteps disappeared down the hallway silence wrapped around the room again. Erik pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

He circled her briefly, his eyes scanning the room once more.

"So. Tell me" He began, looking down at her. Smaller than Charles, her nose barely reached his chin. he unfolded his arms clasping them together behind his back.

"What are you running from?"

She lifted her head sharply and looked him head on. Confusion shifted through her dark eyes before she replied;

"What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, breaking eye contact for a second as he glanced at the closed bathroom door.

"You see, I don't care about that-" he started, raising one hand from his back and pointing his finger to the door. "But from everything I've seen so far, it's very clear you're running" he turned his eyes back to her and raised his eyebrows, as if inviting her to answer.

He'd had known ever since he had entered her apartment that she was on the run, it was all too recognizable. He had spent most of his life hunting down, capturing and murdering some of the worst criminals known. He had learned how to recognize someone on the run.

She could only stand there and wrapped her arms around herself more tightly. He was looking down at her with those cold smiling eyes and she remained silent for a few seconds before she replied,"I'm not running." And continued to avoid his gaze.

""Stop lying! It's clear you're running." he snapped before turning his back to her. His long arm waved around the room and he told her what he had observed. "There's nothing personal in here, you gave a fake name when you rented the apartment, and you said your suitcase is already packed" He looked at her over his shoulder." And let me guess, those two jobs, they pay you in cash each night" he shook his head as he turned back to her. "I know apartments like this, you pay in cash every month so there's no paper trail."

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off before she could say a word. "And talking about the jobs "he continued,."Average jobs won't get you noticed" he took a step closer, looking her over from head to toe with a smug, all knowing smile on his face.

Shaking his finger at her like she was a child, he finished; "So no more lies. What are you running from?"

She swallowed hard but couldn't speak. They both remained silent for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. How on earth did he know that? She had learned how to improve over the years, and staying hidden grew easier every day.

Her eyes scanned him slowly, starting from his shoes and stopping at those cold blue eyes.

The smirk was still there.

How did he figure it out? Was he that observant? Her thoughts were in frenzy as she repeated his words over and over again in her mind. A sudden realization came to her, and she stopped breathing for a second.

He said he knew these kind of apartments, how? Their gazes locked again as she turned over the implication of his words in her mind. Had he been running too before? How else could he know, he had figured it out too quickly. With one hard look at him, she asked him the question that had been in her mind in a slower, more subdued voice. And her temporary panic was suddenly replaced by amusement.

"Why don't you tell me first Mister Lehnsherr? Who are you running from?"

He stiffened, his ever present smirk disappearing as quickly as it had come. He straightened his back and he stared down at her. The words came from his lips in a hiss as he crowded her, her crossed arms now touching his chest

"I don't run. I hunt."

Her eyebrow raised in curiosity "Who?" the word was out of her mouth before she could think it over.

He didn't break his gaze and he took in a deep breath. His jaw was tense. "I could ask you the same question Miss Burrows." She broke her gaze quickly and looked back to ground, glaring at her feet.

"It's none of your business"

His stance calmed when she told him off and she stepped away. He took a step back too, his hands slowly unclenching.

"But if you must know, I'm not running" she said bitterly, her face flushed. "I'm hiding."

His eyes shifted from her to the bathroom and back again. He cocked his head to the left and his eyes squinted as if he was going over her words carefully. "Hiding? He repeated after her with a small scoff. "So you _are_ being hunted."

"No." She immediately answered. "No one is hunting me; I just don't want people to know I still exist."

His cold eyes scanned the room once more. "And those people? What will they do once they know you still exist? "He asked, before returning his gaze to clash with her eyes

She returned his look, not giving him the pleasure of dominating her with those calculating eyes. "Nothing, they don't care. I just don't want them to know I'm alive." Another moment of scrutiny before he nodded.

"I hope for you that you are speaking the truth "his voice turned even colder as he leaned in, whispered his next words. "Because if I find out that whatever is trying to find you brings danger with it-"He stopped as he took in a slow breath before he continued, "I like to know those things before it hurts my own plans."

" Well don't worry" she broke eye contact and stepped around him, unfolding her arms and raising her hands in front of her in defence.

"Like I said, nothing is hunting me, so whatever your plans are, as long as it doesn't expose me I'm fine." Trying to ignore him, she moved in to her bedroom and knelt beside the bed. Reaching underneath, she pulled a suitcase out and she put her case on the unmade bed before opening it.

She had never unpacked the suitcase out of habit, and every time she had washed her clothes she had put them right back in.

She knew it made absolute no sense to live like that, but she just couldn't stop herself from doing it. There was a certain peace in never settling down.

He followed her retreat, right into her bedroom. With deliberate steps, he moved closer and he leaned his body into the doorway, blocking her only exit. Shooting a glare in his direction, she continued to check her things.

"You know… Instead of reassurances, how about you just tell me who these people are you're hiding from? Instead of causing me needless worry." The posturing was really getting old and she stared right back, sick of cowering.

"Well I can say I'm sorry, but the truth is I'm not" she replied, dropping the suitcase lid. " I don't fucking care what you want." she leaned over the suitcase and clicked the locks, frustrated. She looked down at the bed and took in a deep breath, rising from her crouch and looking out the bedroom window. . The moon was almost full in the sky, there were dark clouds passing it, cutting off its brightness every few minutes and throwing the streets below into darkness.

"You have nothing to worry about, trust me" She tried again, voice kinder this time.

Erik scoffed quietly, those icy eyes back to smiling frigidly. "Now you see.. That's a problem." he stalked over, frame invading her space and continuing to move forward until she was boxed in on all sides. Her stomach twisted in fear when he reached out and with one swift yank took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him. Her own reaction followed quickly and she wrapped one hand around his wrist, placing the other on his chest trying to push him off.

He was far too strong for her to push away and he used his free hand to grip her wrist, stopping her attempts to break free. "You better listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once." Dread settled in her chest and she continued to try and pull away. He ignored her struggle as he kept looking down at her.

"I don't trust easily, and I've come too far to let anything be ruined by you."

Releasing her suddenly, he watched her stumble and pick herself up. "So if you don't want to tell me.." He chuckled darkly, "don't tell me." He took a step closer and she took a step back, she glared up at him rubbing the bruise he had left on her wrist. The red imprint of his hand slowly disappeared from her skin as her mutation took over.

He continued, "But, If you get in my way. Or if any of the things you are hiding from are coming after us and ruin what I've worked for, for so long... "He stopped as he took in a deep breath, their _eyes_ met, and Katie immediately went on red alert. He was peering at her with his calculated cold eyes. They were filled with a deadly promise.

The threat was clear in his voice

she wouldn't let herself be dominated, Her chin went up, her arms crossed and she glared right back at him "You might think your little domination game here is impressing me," her jaw tensed " but trust me when I say, I'm not that easily impressed."

Those frozen eyes seemed to fixate on the silver cross around her neck for a few seconds before he scoffed and shook his head. His voice was calm when he spoke next, there was no emotion on his face, but the tension about his mouth told a different story.

"We'll see" His smirk returned and he tipped his head. Without any further hesitation he turned and made his way back over to the door.

She waited till she heard the front door open and close before letting out a sigh. she brought both hands to her face taking in deep breaths against the skin of her hand.

What on earth was wrong with that man!?

Panicked thoughts flashed through her brain and for a few seconds she waited, thinking over her next step. There was no way she was going with them now. She dropped both her hands and looked up at the ceiling taking in deep breaths. Clearly Erik didn't trust her; things remained to be seen with Charles.

She lowered her eyes and looked at the suitcase. Thoughts and possibilities chased each other around her mind until she was so confused that she didn't know what to think. Even though she knew that it probably wasn't the best choice to follow Charles, what else could she do? If she stayed where she was right now, there was no way she would be able to find what she needed.

Charles had told her there were more people like her at CIA building in Langley. Plus, he also told her that there was a laboratory and that there even was a mutant that had knowledge of the scientific reasons behind mutations. She clenched her hands in fists and slowly her heartbeat returned to its normal pace. She had no choice, if she wanted to find out if there was a cure to rid herself once and for all from her mutation, she had to go with them.

She leaned down and picked the suitcase up, and with slow careful steps she made her way out of her bedroom and to the front door of her apartment. She opened the door and looked back into the empty living space for one last time.

A sad smile crossed her lips and she closed the door behind her.

If she wanted to find out if there was a cure, she would just have to stay out of the way of the metal bender for now.

And it seemed he already had an aversion for her. So how difficult could it be?

* * *

Thanks to my beta reader! lizzieBdarcy


	4. A truer life begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.
> 
> I only own my own OC characters. ^.^
> 
> The story will be updated every Friday or every Monday! It all depends on how busy my week is.
> 
> Thanks, and much love from me! That people are taking the time to read my fiction gives me so much joy!
> 
> All suggestions/feedback/reviews are welcomed.

**_For in my dark despair_ **  
**_I've slowly understood_ **  
**_my perfect world out there_ **  
**_had disappeared for good_ **

* * *

_Chapter 4: A truer life begins..._

* * *

_New York, 1956_

Rain poured down and it smacked against the windowpane, creating an unsteady rhythm that changed every time the wind picked up. With the sky growing darker with each passing minute, Katie had been forced to turn the bedroom lights on as she sorted through boxes.

Leaning against the headboard of her bed, her legs crossed and a carbon box filled with vinyl records in front of her, Katie fingered through the brightly coloured covers stopping now and then to take one out and read the back of the record. There was an old record player on the nightstand next to her, cranking out scratchy music on a vinyl she had chosen earlier that day.

The records box was the last box they had to unpack, and she had put on Sam Cooke to help her while she looked through her husband's things. She pulled an LP of the Bobbettes out of the box and shook her head.

"Jesus James" she muttered, smiling. She placed the vinyl down on a small pile that was growing next to her, containing records belonging to James that he had taken with him when they had moved from Chicago to New York. The box had been in a closet in their old place, but now that they had moved into a bigger apartment in a better neighbourhood in New York, they finally had the space to unpack all of their stuff.

She had spent the entire week unpacking boxes and rearranging their old furniture, and after sorting out their record collections she was finally done. And she had finished just in time. The following Monday, she'd start back to work in a nearby hotel as a receptionist. It had been hard enough to find work, but it was even harder to hold on to it, and because she would be very easily replaced she had worked around the clock to get their moving done on time.

They'd both agreed that it wouldn't leave a good impression for him to take a week's work off a month after he started as a rookie in the New York Police force. James didn't mind doing the grunt work, like looking for pick pockets or directing traffic when the system went down. And though he didn't enjoy writing out parking tickets, he did it every day without complaining.

To James, it was all a part of being a cop. He loved it.

But just because he loved to work the streets didn't mean he didn't wanted to work his way right up to the top. James had big dreams and Katie would do anything in her power to help him on his way. Even if she had to take a boring receptionist job to help him pay for his studies.

The record stopped with a crack and she picked out one of James's favourite records. Patti Page's Old Cape Cod. "Oh James..." With another shake of her head, she turned the record to read the back.

The lock on the door turning signalled the apartment door opening. Her eyes shifted to the bedroom door that was open and she froze, looking down to the box with records.

"Katie!" James called, the door closing behind him. "Are you here?"

Katie bit her lip and anxiously looked down at the record pile she had placed next to her. James considered his records sacred and he would not like it one bit that she'd tried to sort them. She heard his footsteps come closer and soon the familiar brown haired man that she loved peeked into the bedroom. Upon seeing her, his eyes lit up and he broke into a grin.

"You did a great job in the living room" He commented, looking back to the freshly decorated room behind. She took his distraction as an opportunity to briefly look him over starting with the messy brown hair that was clinging to his face. The rain had left his clothes soaked, heavy and sticking to his skin while his shoes were a muddy wreck.

"Yeah and you're messing my good work up " she informed him, "You're leaving a wet trail on the floor." She inclined her head to the living room behind him and James slowly looked around. Said wet trail was leading directly from their apartment door to the bedroom.

"Sorry."

Immediately he began to search for something to mop the water up with, just as quickly becoming distracted by the box of records beside her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

The moment the words left his mouth, she looked down at the box in front of her innocently.

"What, this?" She shook her head, not looking him in the eye. " No, I just found it and was looking through it-"

"And deciding what you are going to throw out?" he interrupted, arms crossing and walking over to her. "Well, well, well" He stopped when he was standing next to the nightstand that contained the record player. The record of Patti Page was next to her on the top of the pile.

"Katherine Burrow" he continued as he reached out and took the record in his hands.

"I must say, I'm very disappointed in you" he pointed the record at her and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry James but I can't stand it anymore." Hardly able to keep a straight face, Katie knew if she looked into those dark brown eyes any pretence of being serious would be lost.

"Patti Page needs to go." She decided. He interrupted her with a loud gasp but she raised her hand to make sure he would let her finish "And don't even get me started about the other half of your music." She continued.

"To hear those words out of the mouth of the woman I love" He cried, clutching the record to his heart. She met his eyes and her grin grew even wider.

"You love me?"

"Oh no" He waved the finger of his free hand at her. "Don't change the subject, me and my records deserve an apology for your sneaky behaviour."

Pushing the box aside, she sat up on her knees, pouting childishly and wrapping both arms around his neck. The record was dropped and forgotten, his arms immediately encircling her waist.

"I'm not apologising for your bad taste in music James" She whispered. He sighed heavily, looking to the ceiling for answers before his eyes met her laughing ones once more.

"You were trying to kill my records darling" his eyebrow raised in accusation, "I deserve some kind of atonement." He continued, skimming his fingers down her cheek.

"What'd you have in mind?" she purred against his thumb and a chuckle came from the back of his throat. He leaned into her, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, parted, and he deepened the kiss as he let the hand that was resting on her cheek slide down to the smooth column of her throat.

She groaned against his lips, brushing one hand through his wet hair. He pulled back when he heard the sound and placed one last soft kiss on her lips before releasing her. He shrugged at her disbelief. "Why don't you put on some Patti Page while I take a shower?" he winked before leaving her wanting. She followed him with her eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me James!"

He laughed when he heard her and peeked his head into the bedroom for the last time. "Oh and it's your turn to cook."

* * *

_Airborne, somewhere above Pennsylvania_

_1962_

The soft tunes of Patti Page's old Cape Cod played their last tune on the radio as she slowly opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep the moment they had settled into the Airplane.

Katherine thought that meeting the two mutants would be the last surprise of the evening, but when they had arrived at JFK she was blindsided once again by the nights increasingly insane developments. A private jet had been waiting at the airport to take them from New York to Langley, neither man seemed shocked by the accommodations.

Seconds into the flight, she was out like a light.

Now, she slowly straightened up and cracked her neck, rubbing at the knots there to release the tension. A new song came on the radio and she lay back against the chair again, looking around the plane lazily and eyes coming to rest on the window. Dawn was breaking through, far off in the eastern sky and the low early morning sun cascaded pale yellow light through the window. Readjusting her pillow to lean against the window, she stared out at the white clouds and the sun that was peeking out from behind them. Her thoughts went back to her dream, she had almost forgotten that memory, or how protective he was of his records. She could feel herself smiling as she thought back on what had happened afterwards.

She had put on that stupid record and he had sung along with it from beginning to end while she had started their dinner. And as a punishment, he had played the record again after the meal was over.

It was hard to believe that was already six years ago. James had died a few months after they had moved into their new apartment. She couldn't even remember what had happened to his old LP's. The few weeks after his death were a blur inside her head, time seemed to go by so quickly and she had forced those memories so far back into the recesses of her mind that she hoped they were gone forever.

Apparently, that wasn't the case because they continued to pop up now and again when she least expected it.

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she didn't bother fighting to keep them open. Katie was thoroughly exhausted to the bone, physically and mentally. Staying awake for more than 72 hours, her attempted revenge against the death boy's father and of course meeting the two mutants that were now on the same plane as her travelling to a secret mutant hide out in CIA base…

just thinking about it was draining and when the gray tendrils of sleep began to reach for her she fell into its embrace once more. Soft slow footsteps walked past her, but she was already in such a deep sleep that they went unnoticed.

* * *

Charles stopped when he was next to her seat and he looked down at the sleeping woman curled against the plane window. She shivered slightly and his eyes narrowed as he noticed the goose bumps on her skin. Quietly, he reached above to open the compartment above her head and after searching for a few seconds he took out a grey blanket. He slowly leaned forward and he draped the thin blanket over her legs, careful not to wake her. Katie's fingers slowly unclenched, soft breathes evening out and snuggling further into the new warmth.

Charles stepped back carefully, beaming down at her before returning to his own chair in the back of the plane. He stopped when he saw the look on Erik's face, one with raised brows and questions clear as if he'd spoken them. The way the older man looked at Charles put a slight quirk in his mouth and he slowly took his chair opposite of him.

The oaken table between the two of them contained a chess board. The pawns on the board were placed back in their starting position after their last round, which Charles had won. When Charles looked up and met Erik's gaze, the metal benders eyes were waiting for an answer. Charles chuckled as he moved his first white pawn forward.

"What is it my friend?" he asked, murmuring so low Erik could barely hear him.

Chin in hand, and relaxed for the first time since they'd met Katherine, he shook his head and chuckled before looking back at the chessboard in front of him. He moved the finger of the hand that was resting on his thigh and slowly one of the black metal pawns on the board moved forward.

"Nothing Charles, just wondering what Moira would think if she'd seen that." Erik knew Charles cared for Moira, but he wasn't sure how deep those feelings went. After all, he thought smiling to himself, he was no telepath.

Charles broke the eye contact and moved another pawn forward.

"It's not like that, I was just being nice."He said wryly.

"Ah, you were just being nice." A metal pawn moved forward.

"Yes, Erik, nice."

Erik dropped the hand from his chin and leaned forward, clasping both in his lap and all teasing aside.

"Charles, you can be nice all you want," his voice was tight and cold, "Just don't trust her."

Charles took in a deep breath before he answered and he too leaned forward. The sound of the engine rumbled between them. "I know that you don't trust her Erik. I know you think she keeps things hidden, But even if you don't trust her..." Charles stopped and raised his hand to move his tower on the board.

"I do trust her, just as much as I trust you"

Erik remained silent as he slowly leaned back and brought his fingertips to his mouth, his other fist clenching over the armchair. His cold eyes narrowed into slits. "She's running from someone Charles. She could put us in danger" He warned. Charles shook his head and looked out the plane window on his left.

"No Erik." He tilted his head to the side, a small sad smile crossing his lips.

"Then tell me what she's hiding."

"I can't do that Erik."

"Why not?"

Charles sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair, a small tired sigh escaping him.

"Listen to me." Charles began softly.

"I cannot tell you her past because it's not mine to tell. Just like I can't tell her or anyone else about yours." The allusion to his past was enough to soften the man's ire but not his irritation.

"Just trust me" Charles pleaded.

Erik's fists unclenched, remaining quiet while he took this in. Slowly he shifted his eyes from Charles to the woman that was sleeping a few chairs in front of him. The sun was hitting at such an angle that she almost seemed to glow. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, even if she wasn't his type.

"Very well," He decided. "I'll trust you Charles, for now." He flicked his hand, not breaking his gaze away from Katherine as another metal pawn moved forward. "Let us hope you're right."

Charles raised an eyebrow as he watched Erik's pawn slide forward and he laughed softly under his breath.

"Really Erik, that's the move you're making?"

Without moving his head Erik directed his eyes back to Charles

"You seem surprised."

"Well," Charles answered, "I never believed I would see the day you would use a defensive strategy."

Erik grinned.

"When you play against a telepath, you need to change up your tactics."

Mock hurt, Charles covered his mouth, biting into his fist.

"Do you think so little of me?"

"Oh cut it out." Erik snickered."We both know you use it far more often than you tell anyone."

Charles dropped the hand over his heart and placed it next to the chess board, tapping his finger on the oaken table. Eyes twinkling, he shrugged. "Very well." Picking up the wooden figurine in his hands, he considered it for a few seconds before placing the queen down on the board and taking one of Erik's metal pawns away.

"Let's see how you will fare without me reading your mind."

"I knew it!"

Erik immediately began to push all the pieces back to their original positions, not even bothering to use his mutation on the metal ones. Still working, he paused a moment to point at the telepath.

"We're starting over." He announced.

Charles snorted, trying to cover up his mouth to swallow back a laugh. He didn't want to wake up Katie, she deserved the rest after the day she'd had. But watching Erik eagerly rearrange the board made it hard for him not to crack up. The metal bender's face had hardened with determination and he recognized the stubborn glint in his eye. Charles rubbed his palms together, and started to arrange his side of the board.

Both man huddled around the small table, playing their game of chess. They grew silent in concentration. And more than an hour seemed to pass away quickly as they both mused over their moves before they were made. Both were so focused they didn't even hear the soft footsteps approaching them.

Katie had woken up and after a quick visit to the restroom she headed for them. Stopping next to Charles, she smothered a yawn against the back of her hand. Still stretching away the sleep, she slipped into the vacated seat next to Charles.

Charles did not look away from the chessboard in front of him but his eyes did slide over in her direction for a brief moment. Slowly, he settled his eyes back on the game the moment Erik let his queen slide over the board. Katherine curled up in the seat, chin resting on her knees and watching as the men continued their game.

"So how exactly is playing chess against a telepath fair?" she asked, looking between them. Erik looked up from the board; eyes narrowed and a slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw that spoke volumes. His cold eyes settled on her for a second before he returned his concentration back to the board. She rolled her eyes, honestly not surprised by the lack of response and turned to Charles for an answer.

"I'm not using my telepathy" he murmured, fingers steepled beneath his chin. Dropping one of his hands, he moved his king one square back on the playing field. "How was your rest?" He continued, smiling warmly.

"Good." she nodded and found herself returning his smile. "I was out the moment we left New York." she added, pulling at the tangles and knots in her hair.

"We noticed." He teased, and his eyes were dragged back to the board as Erik's queen moved forward again.

"Checkmate," his friend announced before sitting back in his chair, his lips curled into an arrogant smile and his arms folded behind his head.

Charles' brow furrowed as he looked over the board. "Surely... Where? "He scoffed, looking over his pawns. It took another minute, but once he saw through the strategy, he groaned. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

Erik's smiled broadly, and when Katie looked at him she felt her own lips curling.

"I guess you need that telepathy after all." She commented slyly.

Charles glared at them both, while Erik chortled at his expense. The metal bender was positively gleeful.

"Yes Charles, it seems you do" he agreed. He looked at her while he spoke, caught by the sudden dimples she showed when laughing alongside him. Charles opened his mouth to retort, but the words were stuck in his throat when the plane bucked. The chessboard flew off the table, hitting the other side of the aisle with a loud thump and Katie was thrown from her seat. Charles moved to help her up but was stopped when the plane shook violently again, tossing them to and fro. Clenching his teeth, He placed a hand against the wall of the plane.

"Turbulence- Hang onto something!"

Erik's reaction was more instinct than anything else; both hands raised, his face contorted in concentration as he tried to control the metal in the plane to hold them steady. What was probably mere seconds but felt like hours passed before he was able to get control of the plane while the wind howled outside the windows. Still resisting its new master, the plane dipped again, bouncing on the airwaves once more and sending Charles flying. He smacked into the table and came up cursing, face bloody.

"Charles!" Katherine ran to his side, helping him stand. There was a gash above his eyebrow, blood streaming even as he applied pressure to the wound. Erik still had his arms raised, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple with effort.

"Charles?" he prodded, noticing the way Charles was looking down at the blood in his hand. "Are you alright?" Keeping the plane straight was taking a lot of effort and he couldn't risk moving to check on his friend, even for a second.

Charles looked up, pale and woozy. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." He took several deep breathes, trying to ward off the worst of the room spinning. Katie wasn't buying it. "You're bleeding" her voice was unsteady and she clenched her hands into fists to stop their shaking. "Let me get something to clean the wound." She walked down the aisle looking from left to right, almost tripping over a water bottle that had fallen during the turbulence. She snatched it up, heart still pounding from the adrenaline rush and searched for tissue, napkins, something. When none magically appeared, she snagged her old vest from her seat and brought both vest and water back to where she'd left Charles. She dumped half of the bottle out on the sleeve, squeezing the excess water out and leaving the rest on the table beside her. Taking the sleeve in her hands, she turned to Charles her eyes fixated on the wound. "Let me have a look" She mumbled.

Even injured, he tried to smile. "No, don't worry. I'm fine" he held up his free hand, "And you'll ruin your vest" He added.

Glaring, she folded her arms. "Remove your hand Charles, let me see!" She ordered.

Blinking at her acidic tone, he held out a few seconds longer before taking his fingers away. "It's nothing" he continued to insist. Ignoring him, she used the soaked sleeve to carefully clean the blood around the cut.

Erik's brows furrowed as he watched what she was doing; the plane was still in the middle of the storm. The wind was clawing at the metal outside and his fingers curled slightly into fist as he tried to keep control off the plane. The seatbelt sign dinged all of a sudden and a voice came on over the intercom.

"This is your captain, is everyone alright over there? We didn't expect that turbulence but it seems we have everything under control now."

Erik rolled his eyes, almost tempted to release the plane from his mutation again just to show them they had nothing under control without him.

"We're fine!" Charles called back, just as irritated. The intercom buzzed in reply before it was shut off again. He winced every time she neared the wound, and a headache started to pound right behind his eyes. With most of the blood cleared away and bleeding nearly stopped, she could see that the cut wasn't as deep as she'd first thought. "Just relax" she whispered before placing the middle fingers of both hands carefully next to the wound. She took in a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Relax? Why? What are y..-? "Charles mouth shut the moment he felt her fingers on his temple, the sudden realisation of what she was going to do silencing him. When she opened her eyes, he could feel a small spark of electricity enter the skin around the wound from her fingers. "You have a small concussion that is why you have the headache" She explained. Slowly, warmth spread from her fingers, the pain faded away into nothing.

Erik felt the turbulent winds disappear as quickly as they'd come, when he was sure the plane could handle flying without his help he released his grip and slowly lowered an arm to the table. He let out a relieved sigh, scrubbing at the bit of stubble on his face.

"You stopped the Turbulence?" he heard Katherine ask.

Erik looked at her for a few seconds, not answering her question. He let his eyes move down her arms, to her hands and the fingers that were still cradling his friend's head. His eyes widened when he noticed that the skin around the wound on Charles forehead seem to expand, the skin slowly knitted together underneath her fingers leaving only pink skin behind.

"Yes he did "Charles answered for him, a genuine smile returning as the warmth from her fingers continued to spread through him.

"That's quite impressive "she commented, leaning in to inspect her work; "Never expected to be in a plane together with a man that could control it." Her eyes flicked back to the man in question before she looked back at the almost healed wound. The threesome briefly fell silent before Katherine slowly pulled her hands away. "Seems like I'm done."

Where there had formerly been a cut was now nothing but skin. Charles moved his hand to his temple and rubbed his hand over the new skin. "That was amazing, you even took away the headache!" he looked to Erik who still had yet to say anything and was continuing to study the telepaths forehead.

"Oh it's nothing" she said as she took the water bottle from the table and held it out for him. "Things like that are easy," she took the cap off the bottle, pushing it into his hands when he didn't immediately accept she spoke up. "You need to drink though, your fluid levels have dropped low because the increase of adrenaline in your body."

Charles took the bottle from her.

"Yes Doctor." He teased. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Erik shifted in his seat, jaw tight and continuing to frown but his eyes showed a clear interest. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up. Their eyes met and a small smirk crossed over his lips when he saw that he'd caught her attention. "Charles is right you know" He spoke up, "You possess quite the power."

uncharacteristically gentle, she couldn't help but feel an underlying meaning to his words. It was the first time he had spoken to her since they'd left the apartment, and yet she could still hear the same distrust in his voice.

Her brows knit together and her hand went to the back of her hair, brushing through her locks nervously. Refusing to break eye contact, the ding of the intercom interrupted their staring contest.

"We will be landing soon it seems." Charles announced, not picking up on the unsettling tension that had seemed to settle between the three of them. Slowly she stood up and pointed to the chair on the other side of the plane.

"Yeah I'm going back to my seat, my stuff is there" Under the look Erik was giving her she straightened her back, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her discomfort.

Charles nodded and reached for his seatbelt clicking it in. "You're right, we should prepare for the landing."

She nodded in reply, returning to her old seat and clicked the seat belt, pulling the strap as tight as she could without cutting off the circulation to her legs. She moved her head to the right as quick as she could and started to stare out of the window, but try as she might she could still feel those cold burning eyes on her from the other side of the plane.


	5. Mind made up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.
> 
> I only own my own OC characters. Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!

_I didn't know just where to go_  
_Where to run and where to hide_  
_It took some time to realize  
_ _This life is mine, no compromise_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Mind made up_

* * *

A car was waiting for them when they landed at the airport in Langley.

There had been no passport or identity checks, no searches by immigration officials. Not even a glance from the security officer manning the main gate. They walked straight to the baggage claim, where Charles had insisted on carrying her suitcase. Not giving her time to argue, he pulled the suitcase from her hands and just as quickly left the baggage reclaim area. And after rolling her eyes at his retreating back, she had followed him with without another word.

They made the long trek from the terminal to the elevators, the men speaking to one another in hushed tones. She wished she could hear what they were talking about; both men had finally seemed to relax. She even thought she saw Erik smile.

They stopped once they had reached the elevator on the other side of the terminal. The door slid open and they walked in, not breaking up their talk. Having no other options in the small space, she was forced to step between the two and felt Erik tense next to her the moment she did. Their talking stopped, and the taller man pressed the down button on the pad with his index finger a few times before the doors closed.

Charles's eyes suddenly looked unfocused, his formerly relaxed posturing tightening up and face unhappy.

"It seems our ride is here." He spoke the words, turning his head to look at Erik with worry in his eyes.

" Okaaay... how long is this ride going to be?" she asked, trying to get a feel for what caused his mood swing.

"About a half hour" He replied, biting his lip in distress. Before she could ask the telepath what was bothering him, the elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors slide open. It was a typical parking garage, low ceiling and concrete walls with the smell of oil fumes hanging on the air. Other than a black range rover parked on the other side, this level was empty. Charles stepped out first; Erik followed walking next to his friend.

Both took their time, heavy steps dragging. Katie brought up the rear, concerned by their lack of enthusiasm.

Upon their approach, the driver side door opened and a man stepped out. Before crossing his arms, he shut the door behind him and leaned back against the metal door frame. The man was wearing a dark suit over a black turtleneck sweater; a pair of mirrored sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose concealed his eyes from view. With each step heralding their approach, the tension rose several notches until Katherine was almost squirming in discomfort.

Charles stopped in front of the man, resting her suitcase beside him and offering his hand to shake.

"Charles Xavier" he introduced himself. "Are you the driver that Moira send?"

Ignoring his outstretched hand, the agent's lip curled down in disgust. He looked to the left for a small second and she could see him biting the inside of his cheek before he raised his right hand and reached inside his suit coat. Slowly, he brought out a small leather wallet and flipped it open, displaying the contents inside.

" Agent Ackermann" he stated coldly. "I was ordered by agent Mactaggert to pick you up and bring you to the agency." He pushed himself off the car and without another word slipped inside the vehicle, slamming the door close and starting the engine.

Charles dropped his hand and glanced towards the metal bender. Erik was glaring at the tinted windows; tight fists at his side. He looked back once he felt Charles gaze and shrugged.

"The German name fits him" he said, a sly smile crossing his lips as he tried to lighten the mood. Charles chuckled under his breath and moved to put Katherine's suitcase in the trunk. Meanwhile, Erik stepped forward opening the car's backdoor inclining his head.

"Get in."

She remained where she was, eyes going between him and the driver. The agent had made it pretty damn clear that he wasn't very happy with the job he had been giving. His offensive behaviour made her uncomfortable and she really didn't want to be in the same car as him. What's worse. She wasn't even sure what they'd done to deserve such a treatment.

Erik narrowed his eyes momentarily before he spoke. "We don't have time to wait, get in" he demanded again, annoyance coming through loud and clear. Katherine continued to stare, eyes no longer filled with suspicion but rounded vulnerability, He rolled his eyes but left the open door as he slowly made his way to her.

"Alright, what?" he asked, standing in front of her and looking down.

"That man. He seemed to- he wasn't- "She answered softly, eyes darting to the driver again. Erik looked over his shoulder to the driver seat.

"He hates us." he told her without hesitation.

"Yes I could feel that, but.. But why?"

"Because of what we are."

He directed his gaze back to her and a small chuckle escaped his lips as he continued, "You never told anyone that you're a mutant, so no one ever acted differently around you." His voice rumbled deep and low and his cold eyes softened for the briefest of seconds. "Welcome to real world Miss Burrows." He stepped aside and jerked a thumb behind him to the car.

"Now get in the car"

Arms wrapped tightly around her chest, she continued to hesitate. Much to his surprise, he felt no irritation. Only... she looked so small and helpless, and for a moment the vulnerable look in her eyes made his chest tighten.

"Don't worry" the words left his mouth without thought. "Nothing will happen. You will be protected, no matter what." He tapped the metal door with his fist and turned his head to look at her.

"It's metal, you'll be fine." He offered a small smile and she could feel her own lips curve upward in response.  
She took a hesitant step towards him, suddenly conscious of the security his presence offered. She slipped into the car, moving over to the other seat and Erik slide his long legs into the car after her. He closed the car door once he was seated and immediately directed his cold dark eyes to the man in the driver seat in front of him.

Behind them, the trunk slammed and Charles took the passenger seat. He looked over the driver and gave him a brief nod. "We're all set to go."

Ignoring the telepath, Agent Ackermann put the car in first gear and the vehicle slowly crept towards the exit. The moment the car drove out of the parking garage, rain started to hammer down, streaking the windows. Katie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and let her head fall back against the headrest, momentarily closing her eyes.

The tapping of the rain on the roof and the window created a comforting rhythm and even though she had slept in the plane she was still tired. She took another deep calming breath and opened her eyes, watching the city pass by outside. The last buildings melted away and the traces of the city faded into the distance, morphing into trees and rivers.

She slowly turned away from the window and let her eyes sweep over the agent behind the wheel. His jaw was crushed together so tight she could see his facial muscles twitch and clench. Both hands on the wheel, knuckles white from gripping tightly, there was no sound in the car save for the humming of the tires on the road and the noise of the engine. Erik was tense beside her, his hands in his lap and he kept clenching and unclenching them into fists. His joints cracked and popped every time he did so, the nerve grating to her already worn down nerves.

Charles was the only one who seemed at ease, with his eyes closed and leaning against his own window, lips pursed in thoughtful concentration. Gradually, as he relaxed, so did Agent Ackermann. The man's hands slowly relaxed around the steering wheel and it suddenly seemed like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulder. He was still quiet, but the tension that had wrapped around the car was gone. Charles dropped the fingers from his temple and turned to look at the two bunched in the back seat.

"He won't hear us. He doesn't even know we're in the car anymore."

Erik met Charles eyes and they shared a nod. Now that Charles had calmed down the agitated man, Erik could finally sit back without worrying that the agent would snap. The man was wearing gun holsters under his clothing. He had felt it the moment he had gotten out of the elevator and from the minute he slipped into the car, his focus was on the concealed weapons, making certain agent Ackermann wouldn't be able to use them even if he wanted to.

"You're overreacting," Charles suddenly spoke up, still turned to look at Erik. "He may not like us, but he has strict orders. He won't shoot us. "

"Wait what?" Katherine suddenly perked up; "Shoot us?" she stared at her companions, her expression somewhere between confusion and anger. "Why the hell did we step into a car with someone that wants to shoot us?!"

Charles shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "He wasn't going to shoot us" he asserted, and before she could think of a suitable reply Erik had already cut in.

"If he had decided to shoot us the gun wouldn't have worked."

Both men shared a knowing look and two identical, innocent smiles on their faces. Katie looked at them in disbelief and she rubbed both hands over her face, speaking from underneath her hands.

"Why on earth did I leave New York?"

Charles eyebrows lifted and he laughed loudly when he heard her. She dropped her hands back to her lap, glaring but soon gave up her annoyance and looked back out the window.

The black vehicle continued eating up the paved country road, and she watched the trees and traffic pass by outside. The rain had stopped falling and the sun was coming out from behind the clouds. Her eyes shifted for a second to the back of Charles' head, she wished she knew what he was thinking about as he stared out of the window.

The mutants at the Cia? The agent? Her?

The last possibility bothered her more than she cared to admit. Charles was a hard man to read, unlike Erik. The metal bender wore his heart on his sleeve. But Charles kept his emotions close to his chest, tucked away under the ever present smile on his face. No one could be that happy all the time and despite the eventful trip, he'd remained serene.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the vehicle, turned right and then left and suddenly as they had turned down another road a large white building came into view. Katie leaned forward in anticipation as she saw the structure looming up behind the trees. In the early sunlight the tall, white building looked bright and fresh.

The car slowed in front of the building where the CIA had made its office. A woman sharply dressed in a pretty gray silk blouse, black pencil skirt, and high black heels was standing on top of the front steps, waiting to greet them.

When the vehicle stopped in front of the steps, the woman slowly made her way down towards them, pausing on the final step. Tucking her clipboard beneath her armpit, a pretty smile spread across her face. Charles was the first out of the car, raising his hand in greeting and smiling warmly.

"Moira, it's good to see you again."

The woman's grin grew even wider and she shook Charles's hand slowly.

"Charles" She replied, "It's good to have you back. "

Her eyes slid over to the vehicle. "I heard your acquirement was successful." Charles nodded and dropped her hand before looking over his shoulder at the car. "Very successful. We finally found the last mutant Cerebro showed me."

Noting Charles's looking her way, Katie stepped out, keeping the car door between them. Erik followed, slamming his door closed. He stepped around the vehicle and stopped next to Charles, the doe eyed woman smiling in his direction now. He nodded his head in greeting before his eyes strayed to Katie. His eyebrows raised in mild amusement when he saw the defensive posture that she had taken once she'd gotten out of the car, but when Katie finally looked away from Moira and met his eyes he let out a sharp irritated sigh and shook his head before looking away from her.

His uncalled for annoyance triggered something inside of her, her anger apparent in the way she bumped the door with her hip and let it slam. She had been hesitant at first, but Erik's reaction to her had made her decide to be courageous. Meanwhile Moira took the last step of the concrete stairs and stepped between the two mutants. She raised her hand in greeting and Katie let her eyes roam from the outstretched hand to the friendly face that had offered it.

Finally, she slowly reached out and offered her own hand in greeting. Moira's hand was smooth, her grasp firm. A far cry from Katie's own rough fingertips and hesitant shake. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Moira Mactaggert."

"Katherine Burrows "she replied, pulling her hand back and stuffing it in the pocket of her jeans. The smile disappeared from Moira's lips and she turned back to Charles. "I'm really sorry to cut the introductions short, but we need to talk."She explained.

Charles's eyes yet to leave Moira since he stepped out of the car and with the same boyish smile that seemed to be on his lips 24/7 he nodded." Yes, we do." he started to walk up the concrete steps but stopped just as suddenly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Erik, can you show our new recruit the apartments?"

Erik somewhat relaxed stance changed almost as soon as Charles began to speak. Arms tightly folded over his broad chest, his expression turned stern and serious."I think I should join you and Moira for the meeting Charles."

Moira shook her head, answering for them both. "No it's fine, it's nothing important." She took the clipboard from under her arm to look down at the schedule. "The meeting concerning Russia is later though, we do need you to be there of course."

Erik turned back to his friend. "Charles, there are other things requiring my attention, let an agent take... her." he waved his hand dismissively at the car, trying (and failing) to hide his anger. She'd kept him in the dark deliberately and that annoyed him more than he would ever admit. He could feel the woman's eyes on him and when he pulled his gaze away from the telepath to look at her, it was clear she felt the same way about him. The glare she gave him would make anyone's blood run cold. She stood there, hands on her hips and scowling fiercely. He knew that stance well. It was a fighting stance. Her reaction almost made his lips curve into a smile.

_Almost._

* * *

A flush of annoyance rushed through Katie, a tiny inner voice whispering that she was probably overreacting. He was trying to get her to react, trying to make her angry. Swallowing back her irritation, she did her best to remain calm. After all, he clearly hated her as much as she did him. She had felt his cold fury, his lack of mercy and the last time they were alone she had been a witness to the quick shifts in his demeanour. That time it had taken her by surprise, but she would not let it happen again.

"It'll be fine Charles" she ground out, jaw tense and her eyes not leaving the metal bender who returned her gaze. "I'm sure I can find it on my own." She continued, refusing to back down.

Charles stuffed both hands into his jacket pockets, not needing telepathy to tell him what the older man was thinking at the moment. His face said everything.

"Erik" he slowly warned," just show Katherine her room and the living room. Raven will take it over from there and you can come to find me and Moira."

_It's not safe for her to go alone. You know how the other agents react to us._

Erik wished he could ignore the words being whispered in his mind, but even as Charles' mouth moved, his eyes were hard. And even though Erik hated to admit it, he knew the telepath was right. Despite now working with Moira and her team, there were still more than a few agents that despised the mutants for what they were. He had dealt with that hatred his entire life, but it had been very clear by Katherine's reaction earlier at the airport, she wasn't used to being judged by her DNA. Close to their age she may be, she was still young and naive when it came to her mutation.

Nostrils flaring, he dropped his head, looking down at his shoes. Eyes closed, he grit his teeth but both he and Charles knew he'd caved. "Fine" he finally snarled. Looking up at her through his lashes, his jaw remained tense before nodding once, sharply.

With another shake of his head, he turned his back on them and walked up the stairs.

She watched his back move away from her and visibly relaxed. "I'm sure I can find it on my own" She muttered under her breath to Charles, still keeping a close eye on the other man.

"It's a maze in there "

"Yeah,well, I have a good sense of direction."

"It's quicker this way Katherine."

She directed her gaze to Charles, who still had one foot on the bottom stair. They stared at each other, hostility radiating off her, amusement rolling off him. He was smiling, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing and Katie couldn't help it when her lips began to curve up in response.

"You will be fine. And don't worry about your suitcase, I'll bring it by later. "Charles promised. She rolled her eyes before taking the first step up the stairs to follow behind the stoic metal bender.

"Thanks" She mumbled. Erik had already reached the final step and he had turned, looking down at her impatiently. "Charles, if by any chance I turn up dead…. "She smirked, jerking her head up at his friend.

"You will investigate him first right?"

Charles slowly shook his head with a chuckle.

"You'll live. Now go on, he doesn't like to wait. "

"Yeah... great" she took in a deep breath and slowly headed up the stairs towards the still glaring man. The pair left behind watched them go, Moira turning to him with a face full of questions.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Moira asked. Charles shook his head. "I don't know that we have the time." His smile no longer met his eyes, only increasing her concern but she checked her watch all the same.

"Unfortunately you're right. We're already late" Opening the passenger car door, she swung herself inside. "Meeting room is behind the building, let's go" she prodded. Charles climbed into the backseat behind her, buckling himself in. When he was settled in, he looked up to see Moira staring at the driver in question. The agent was still staring ahead of him, his lips slightly open and his hands resting on the steering wheel.

"Charles?" she murmured. He studied the world outside his window, and Moira had to repeat his name to regain his attention.. The moment she saw the guilt in his eyes, she could only shake her head and lean back against her headrest.

"Again," she asked. "Do I want to know?"

Charles leaned forward in his seat and placed his hand on the agent's shoulder. The man reacted immediately and slowly started the car, driving off. "Trust me I'll tell you everything later."

* * *

No words were spoken between them as they had entered into the grand CIA building. He really, really didn't want to be doing this. Her very presence made his defences go up. She was untrustworthy, probably dangerous and annoying besides. He didn't even hold the door open for her. When it nearly slammed in her face it had taken every bit of willpower not to yell at him and make a scene. It would probably only serve to make her look deranged. She took in a deep, calming breath, kept her head high and opened the door herself walking in after him.

To her mild surprise, he was waiting for her in the middle of the large foyer.

She crossed her arms under her breast and walked closer, letting her eyes roam over the large open space. Black and white marble squares made up the floor beneath her feet, the CIA logo was on the floor in the centre of the room. Large floor-to-ceiling windows let in enough light to make the marble gleam. Her footsteps on the cold marble of the floor echoed in the room. She came to a stop just in front of him.

Her closeness disconcerted him, left his skin crawling and turned his body tense. He averted his eyes and turned away, walking away from her again without uttering a word. He moved past the huge oaken staircases that lead to the offices in the back of the building and walked to a metal door underneath one of the stairs. With a flick of his finger, the metal door opened and he walked through it, not waiting for her to follow.

He could not stand her, even though he'd given his word to Charles that he would try to trust her. He had waited too long, worked too hard, dared too much, to let her come between him and his mission. A deeper part of him, the tiny voice he'd been conversing with inside his head, assured him that he was right about her. There was more to her than he had learned in the few hours they had spent together. He would not let this woman's secrets be his downfall.

He walked through the white hallways that lead to the back of the building, where he and his fellow mutants had lived ever since they had arrived at the CIA. Her footsteps continued in his wake. Long, agonizingly slow, clearly she was following behind him, though she kept her distance.

He wondered how many people out in the world had some sort of secret that they wanted to keep hidden. He had hunted down people like her, people that didn't want to be found because of something they'd done. He could feel the same vibe coming off her. Was she really the good little person she seemed to want to be, or was she like him, hiding dark secrets that ate at her conscience?

He scoffed inwardly at his own thoughts.

If she was hunted by someone like him, well he didn't want to be around when they caught up with her. He already had one enemy, he couldn't be involved in another fight because of her.

Katherine kept a cautious eye out as they made their way towards the apartments, careful never to get too close. Soon they entered into another large room with various heavy doors. One of the doors to their left was flanked by two guards. The moment the two mutants walked into their vision they stood even straighter than they had been before.

Erik stopped so abruptly that she nearly collided with his back. He looked over his shoulder and frowned slightly before he turned his head back to the guards. They kept their eyes locked on Erik as he moved closer and the one to the left of the door turned his body to press in the code that would unlock the door.

The man typed quickly and once he was finished the tumbles clicked and whisked and the door opened just an inch. The man on the right grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open for Erik and Katie to go through.

Without out saying even a word of gratitude he walked through, not even giving the two guards a second glance. She inched behind him, letting her eyes roam over the two heavily armed men next to the door. Neither made eye contact, but kept their heads high with their hands resting on the automatic rifles that were hanging from straps over their shoulders. Had she not been just as tensed, she might have missed the way the one to the left clutched his weapon even tighter when she passed by.

A few steps into the new hallway, the door was slammed behind her. For a moment, she was uneasy when she heard the lock being closed. Slowly and unsure, she rubbed her arms up and down and turned to look at the retreating back of her reluctant guide. With conscious effort, she calmed her breathing and tightened her lips before following behind him again. The hallway they had entered was long, with tall windows and a huge glass ceiling. It looked like they were in some sort of tunnel, and there was a simple wooden door at the end of the hallway.

Through the windows, she could see the hall was connected to another part of the building and they were surrounded by a garden that was simply decorated. With his long-legged stride, Erik reached the opposite side in no time and when he opened the door, he surprised her by waiting by it and letting her inside first. He looked down at her when she scooted past him to get inside the building, but she did not look up to meet his eyes. Instead, she peered into the corridor and looked in both directions. Stepping into the empty hall, she could see four doors on either side, and there was one door at the end of the corridor on the left. She could hear music, laughter, and many people talking behind the door.

"The living room is over there" his voice, cold and sudden, almost shocked her. She turned her head quickly to make sure it was him that was making the sound. "The others are there."He kept his eyes firmly on the door so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. "Private bedrooms are in this hall" he continued, turned right, into the direction of the bedrooms. He walked up to the second door to the right, turned the knob and pushed the wooden door open.

"This is your room."

"And you know this how?" She frowned.

"It's the only empty room" he replied, still no emotion in his voice.

He kept the door open with his arm, letting her step inside to look around. She noticed that the room was sparsely decorated, with only a bed, a dresser and a table with a lamp. The bed was easily a double, maybe even a queen size. So much larger than she was used to...

There was a large oval mirror hanging above the dresser. A door on the other side of the room probably lead to a bathroom. Erik didn't bother watching, instead listening to her explorations. She took the few steps it required to get closer to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Katie looked around and even though it was small she had to admit it had all the essentials: sink, toilet and shower, under the sink was a small cabinet with towels, soap and shampoo.

Relieved, she stepped inside and looked into the mirror. She looked tired, even if she didn't feel it. She brushed a hand through her thick hair before resting both hands on the sink and letting a low sigh escaped her chapped lips.

"You done?" Erik asked and she looked up from the sink to meet his eyes. When had he followed her in? He pushed the door shut with the back of his foot, setting his tall, lean body nonchalantly against the wood and crossing his arms slowly. His piercing eyes continued their wandering over her slight frame as she stood tense and still in the bathroom.

"I will take you to the others, before I leave." The chill had left his words, but his posture remained tense. It seemed he wanted to be rid of her as quick as possible. She couldn't disagree; she wanted him to be gone just as fast.

"Yeah, sure" she slowly replied, distracted by her hands. They were cracked and dry, and her nails were filthy.

"I just want to wash up. It'll only take a second." She looked up at him and though his eyes narrowed momentarily, he nodded. "Hurry up." He mumbled.

She turned her head away from him and turned on the sink, letting the warm run to the right temperature. She took a towel from beneath the sink and grabbed the bottle of soap. Erik again did not follow her movements with his eyes.

Instead, he listened. The sound of the towel between her hands as she moved it over her skin. The dribble of water into the sink, the sounds that he recognised as that of a soft wet cloth being squeezed between her small delicate hands. Staring at the ceiling, he kept his body against the door and let himself relax. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to sound of her washing her hands in the basin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd washed up for dinner. Thoughts unbidden, he found himself thinking about his mother, the sounds of her washing her hands made a short memory resurface that he had forgotten about.

His mother had always made him wash his hands before dinner. Even when they were put into that horrible camp, she'd insisted he find water to wash his hands before they were given something to eat. It was a strange, but small ritual that gave comfort in their dire situation. Like there was still hope for some normalcy, even when the world had gone dark.

He could not remember when he had last thought about his mother in a positive way. He didn't often let himself think about things in the past, because he didn't want to lose himself in those memories. Those thoughts were only a low level throbbing now in the back of his mind, and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to feel the pins and needles of all the goodness his mother had taught him stabbing at him in the back of his mind. He wanted to hate and he wanted to feel and embrace the hatred that Shaw had planted in him at a young age.

Soft footsteps brought him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Katie was standing in front of him, concern all over her face and brow furrowed. She stopped moving forward when he slowly looked down at her and their eyes met.

The room turned deadly silent and her frown deepened when she saw the pained expression that clouded his features. Before she could think about it, the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

"You alright?"

She didn't know why she had asked it, but when she'd been done washing her hands and had walked back into the bedroom, she saw the pain and hurt clearly visible in his face. She didn't want to ask it, but it had slipped from her lips without even thinking.

His blue eyes were so sad when he looked at her.

Whatever spell they were under, it broke when she spoke up. He quickly diverted his eyes, not answering her question. Instead, he straightened up and pushed himself off the door. He turned his back to her, and reached out for the door lever, he fling the door wide open. "Living room is there" He spat out, jerking his thumb to the right. "Don't get lost" he added before he walked out and slammed the door closed.

She could hear his footsteps walking away from the door, leaving her confused and alone in her new bedroom. "What on earth is his problem?" she whispered under her breath. He confused her, he infuriated her. He made her blood boil with anger and grow cold with fear in a matter of seconds. He had said he didn't trust her, but somehow she got the feeling there was more to Erik's behaviour than just having trust issues. She wished she knew what his freaking problem was, but on the other hand she couldn't care less about his idiotic ways. Every attempt to be kind had been met with scorn or more intimidation. If he didn't like her, that was his problem.

She shrugged her dirty vest off and threw it on the clean bed sheets. If he wasn't going to show her to the living room and introduce her to the others, than she was in no hurry. She could use a shower after everything that had happened. She just hoped Charles would hurry up with her suitcase, because she really could use some clean clothes.

She took off the rest of her clothes, throwing them beside the vest. Naked she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping beneath the spray, she couldn't help but moan when she felt the warm water of the shower beat down on her skin. It washed away the sweat and grit that clung to her skin and hair, along with all the negative emotions that had been following her since this whole thing started.

She stayed in the shower for a while, eyes closed and hands resting on the cold tiles just letting the water fall down on her.

For just a short while, she felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> A/N: Still trying to think up a cool code name for Katherine. If anyone has a good name, let me know!
> 
> ^.^ All suggestions/feedback/reviews are welcomed.


	6. When truth hits home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.  
> I only own my own OC characters. Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> This chapter is a filler chapter, we are heading into the movies with the next one!  
> Let me know your thoughts, reviews make me happy ^.^

_You stripped your love down to the wire  
_ _fire shy and cold alone outside  
_ _You stripped it right down to the wire  
_ _But I see you behind those tired eyes_

* * *

_Chapter 6: When truth hits home_

* * *

The realization hit him hard and sudden, as soon as he shut her door behind him. These thoughts had entered his mind and created a clear understanding of something he had previously not understood at all. His heart was thumping painfully beneath his chest, and he couldn't seem to breathe in enough air to fill his lungs.

Reaching out a hand, he put it against the wall to steady himself. His other hand found its way to his face, covering his eyes as he squeezed them shut, trying to ward off the memory that he had forgotten a long time ago. The memory of his mother had hit him hard and now his mind went haywire when it all became crystal clear why that infuriating woman made his skin crawl.

It was her eyes.

Those dark deep eyes and that damned tiredness in them. He had seen it once before, that same weak look, those same eyes.

They were the eyes of someone that had been through too much. Someone that was ready to give up yet couldn't because they still had something to do in their life.

His mother had gotten the same look in her eyes after his father died in the camp; he couldn't meet her gaze from then on. But she'd also been strong for him; she hadn't wept and carried on. She had taken care of him, every day, until they'd been separated. And she still had the same look in her eyes when Klaus Schmidt had shot her in front of him.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to let it out over the space of a few seconds. His heart was still hammering, but he was beginning to regain focus. He slowly let his hands slip down from the wall before he pushed away and straightened up. He ran the fingers of one hand through his short hair, and opened his eyes, ready to look the world in the face again.

Ever since he'd met that woman, his defenses had been up. He'd kept telling himself it was because of the way she acted around him, that it had been because of the hiding and running and the secrets she kept.

But now..

He could not believe himself to be this weak, that after all this time he still let memories from his past affect him this much. Just one worried glance and he had spiraled right back down amongst memories he had locked away so long ago.

A good memory.

He didn't want to be reminded of the good times, of the laughter, of the kindness. All he wanted to remember was the moment the bullet went straight through his mother's head, the moment she was ripped away from him by that monster.

With one hard long look back into the corridor and her bedroom door, it was decided. He would just have to keep his distance for now. He didn't trust her, he would never trust her and he wouldn't allow himself to get to close.

It was clear the woman was done living the life she had right now, and he didn't want to find out what was making her go on this entire time. If she wanted to leave, she could. He wouldn't stop her like Charles had stopped him. She was weak and unpredictable. Which meant no matter how useful her mutation might prove to be in his coming war, she was a distraction.

And distractions were unacceptable.

Leaving behind the apartments, he headed back to the CIA building. He had to concentrate on their new task, he had to find Charles and make sure they boarded a plane as soon as possible to Russia. If the information they had received earlier was correct, this was a chance to get closer to Schmidt.

He'd been caught unawares by that blonde telepath on the boat. A mistake that wouldn't be repeated.

This time, he would bring a telepath of his own.

* * *

After her shower, Katie had wrapped herself up in a towel and promptly sprawled out on her bed to dry off. The shampoo she'd used left her long hair a tangled mess of knots, but at least it smelled nice.

A slow breath escaped her chest and her eyes closed of their own accord. Slowly, a smile of contentment bloomed on her lips. She had taken a long hot shower and scrubbed every inch of herself until not a so much as a trace of dirt beneath her nails was left.

To her left, the closed window softened the loud, albeit cheerful chirping of birds. The sun was high in the sky and she figured it was probably late in the afternoon. Slowly she raised her arms, stretching both of them and letting the joints crack.

She sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed, snuggling further into her towel. The view from her room was amazing, they were surrounded by forest. The sun was slowly creeping behind grey clouds, it would probably rain soon-

Sudden footsteps in the corridor behind her door made Katie's head snap to the right. The footsteps came closer, stopping directly outside her room. She heard something heavy being put down and then nothing for a few seconds before someone knocked on the door.

She kept to the relative safety of her bed and continued staring at the door, uncertain as to what to do. Who would be knocking on her door?

"Hello? Are you in there?" A woman's voice asked.

The gentle voice coaxed her to the door, and a hesitant hand was raised to clutch the towel tighter around her frame. She opened the door and peeked through the small gap.

"Yeah I'm in, can I help you?"

A blond haired woman stood in front of her door, a huge smile on her lips and Katherine's suitcase on the ground next to her. The woman was slightly smaller than Katie and she was wearing tight blue jeans with a grey top, her blond hair loosely framing her face in soft waves.

"Hi there" the woman said, waving her hand in greetings . "One of the agents came by and dropped this off" she continued, jerking her thumb at the suitcase. "Charles gave me a call telling me to bring it to you; he's still in the meeting."

Katie rested a hand on the wood to keep the door open and hesitantly pushed it open the rest of the way. "Oh, thank you. I hadn't expected it to come this soon, I figured I'd be stuck changing back into my old clothes." She glanced at the dirty clothes on the bed behind her and the woman nodded in understanding.

"Well now you don't have to "the blonde chirped in, her blue eyes huge with excitement. It had been a while since Charles and Erik brought a new mutant with them. And this time, thank god, it was a woman! She'd been surrounded by males for the whole time and not having a female friend was becoming a serious irritation. Of course there was Angel, but there was something about that woman that kept Raven's guard up.

Slowly she leaned down and picked up the suitcase, looking over Katie's shoulder to the room behind her.

"Can I come in?"

Katie paused momentarily before she pressed her back against the door. "Sure" waving her hand, "come in, just drop the case on the bed."The blond beamed and did as told, stepping into Katherine's bedroom and dropping the brown suitcase on the bed before turning back to look at Katie.

Katie closed the door and inched closer to the bed, rocking on her heels before stopping in front of the other woman. A hand was raised and extended to Katie.

"I'm Raven."

Katie raised her own hand to Raven's and the blond took it, slowly shaking it in greeting.

"Katherine, but everyone calls me Katie." Raven nodded, jamming her hands back into her pockets.

"Yeah I know your name, Charles already told me. He called me at the airport to tell me you were coming home." Katie tilted her head to the left while she listened to the woman talk, her eyes distance, and Raven could almost hear the wheels in Katie's head turning.

"Something wrong?" Raven inquired, a bit confused by the new look in Katie's eyes.

Katie blinked, pointing at the room's new accompaniment. "You're Charles's sister" she exclaimed, smiling widely. Raven slipped one hand out of the jeans pocket and brushed some blonde locks behind her ear before nodding. She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her delighted smile. It always made her heart soar when Charles talked about her as if she really was his family.

"Yes I am" She stated proudly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs, swinging one leg idly. She clasped her hands together; Katie could see the young woman's lip almost quiver into anticipation.

"Soooo welcome to our team must have been quite a shock to meet my brother and Erik."

Katie nodded slowly, and pulled the towel higher as it threatened to slip off. "You have no idea. I never expected to meet anyone that would be similar to me." Raven's eyebrows shot up and she stopped swinging her leg.

"It is shocking isn't it? Course it was different for me and Charles, we grew up together. He knew what I was like him the moment we met."

"You met?" Katie asked, frowning in confusion. "I thought you were his sister?"

Raven chuckled.

"Well I'm adopted, sort of."

Katie nodded and took a small step towards Raven on the bed. Clumsily, she opened the suitcase with one hand, trying to keep the towel around her body with the other. "Sorry, I didn't- sorry" she looked up at Raven through her eyelashes, hoping she hadn't said anything to upset the young woman. Raven waved away her apology.

"It's okay."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she flipped the lid of the suitcase open and glanced inside, looking through the clean clothes in the suitcase. A minute passed before she pulled faded jeans from the case, followed by a long green sweater and some clean underwear. She nodded to the bathroom door. "Uh... do you mind if get dressed real quick?" Raven shook her head "Oh no, of course not. Go ahead" Rising, she crossed her arms and stepped around the bed to look outside the window.

"Thanks. It'll only take a minutes" she took the few steps it required to walk to the bathroom and dumped her clean clothes on the closed toilet seat before closing the bathroom door. She dropped the towel she had been holding up and swiftly slipped into the clean underwear. She hoisted herself in the tight jeans, jumping up and down a few times to pull the tight material over her hips. The bathroom was still heated, the steam hadn't left the tiny room and she already felt a sweat breaking out on her skin, even though she hadn't been there longer than a minute. She zipped the jeans up and waved a hand in front of her face to try to cool her heated skin, but it didn't seem to work.

She put on her bra quickly and before putting on the thick winter sweater she opened the bathroom door to let the cool air in. Raven turned her head away from the window, leaning her shoulder against the frame.

Katie dropped the sweater on the bed and wiped one hand over her forehead.

"It's freaking hot in there" she explained, looking back at the bathroom door. Thick steam billowed up from the room before it lapsed into the air and disappeared. Raven chuckled and Katie directed her gaze to the blonde, who was smiling brightly at her. "I know, I never get dressed in that tiny room. The heat has nowhere to escape"

"Yeah I noticed" She dropped the hand from her forehead and started to wave it in front of her face to cool off. The metal cross around her neck was already sticking to her skin.

Raven gave her a casual once over, letting her eyes roam over the body of the woman that was in front of her. The blond suddenly tensed when she saw something on Katie's body that she hadn't expected.

"That's quite a scar."

Katie's hand froze mid air, her eyes widening in question. "What?" She asked, not knowing for sure if she'd heard the woman correctly.

Raven stepped away from the window frame and walked closer with slow, deliberate steps. Careful not to startle, no sudden movements. She sat down on the edge of the bed again and looked up at Katie, before directing her gaze to the scar that rested just below Katie's breast.

Raven lifted her chin and nodded at it. "Your scar."

Katie followed Raven's gaze and looked down at her own stomach. There was a small round scar, just beneath her breasts. Slowly she placed the fingers of her right hand over the discolored area. The scar tissue felt different from the rest of her skin. She skimmed her fingers over the old wound and swallowed slowly before opening her mouth to answer. "Yeah, it's... it's pretty old."

Raven seemed confused as she continued to stare. "I thought you healed?" she asked.. "Charles told me that you could heal any wound without leaving scars."

"Not everything" she suddenly felt exposed and she leaned down to pick the sweater up from the bed, pulling it over her head with trembling hands. Raven's bright eyes dimmed. "It's from a bullet, isn't it?" She murmured. Katie paused, slowly pulling the sweater down the rest of the way.

"It- it was from before I got my mutation." she softly let the words slip from her lips, "after I got my powers I wasn't able to remove it. Not for lack of trying." She placed a hand on the scar underneath the sweater and looked down at her hands.

"Now it's just a reminder of who I used to be."

The two women were silent, lost in their own thoughts. "I'm sorry" Raven whispered. "I didn't mean to pry, I always tend to be too nosy. Charles always tells me to taste my words before I spit them out, but sometimes the words just slip."

Katie smiled back sadly. 'It's okay, it's not like I keep it a secret. I just- I forget it's there sometimes. When you have a mark like this for so long, it just becomes a part of you."

The blond slowly got off the bed and took the few steps to reach her. Katie was looking down at her feet, but she looked up the moment she felt Raven's hand laid gently on her shoulder, for a few seconds Raven squeezed the tense muscles in comfort, and then let her fingers drop away.

"I won't ask about it anymore."

Katie looked away not able to meet her eyes. "It's okay" she whispered slowly. She kept her thoughts to herself, and her heart was still racing inside her chest. Raven had shocked her with her questions, she hadn't been prepared for them and she really was in no mood to discuss the matter any further.

Trying to break the tension in the room Raven spoke and a huge grin came to her lips. "Shall I brighten the mood?" raising both of her hands "You want to see my mutation?"

The room turned silent and she could feel Raven's eyes burn into her, her question had the exact intended effect. Raven's sudden appearance at her door had made her forget about the other mutants, even when she'd had introduced herself as Charles's sister she hadn't made the connection in her mind that Raven was one of the other mutants.

Raven tilted her head and she blinked a few times, noting that curious look crossing Katie's face."You're wondering about me arentcha?" Raven teased, clear amusement in her voice.

Katie nodded quickly, and brushed a hand through her still wet hair "I'm dying to know" Katie's excitement was infectious, Raven smiling and growing excited in spite of herself.

The blond stepped back and her skin seemed to shiver. Amusement turned to shock in a matter of seconds. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she watched Raven shimmer for a moment before turning into her own replica a second later. Where Raven once stood was now an exact version of Katie. The other Katie was even dressed the same. And her replica raised a hand to brush her still wet locks away, droplets dotting her sweater.

Completely taken aback, she stared at Raven speechless. Hesitantly, Katie stepped closer and reached out, touching Raven's chin. She tilted her replica's head to the left and right and a frown appeared on her face. "No way" She stated pulling her hand back and placing it on her own lips in shock. "You can change into other people?" Raven nodded and Katie shook her head in disbelief. "Here I thought that controlling metal and reading minds was the weirdest thing I would see today."

Raven scoffed and Katie eyes went even wider when she even heard her own voice reply, "Oh please, I'm so much cooler than those two."

A nervous laugh escaped from behind the hand on Katie's lips as she shook her head. "You are way cooler than them"

Raven bit her lip happily, shy at the compliment.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" the brunette grinned. " I love it, it's a amazing ability Raven" She headed back to her suitcase, rummaging until she found her brush, starting to brush out the knots that had formed.

"But please" Katie continued," shift back into your own form if you want. It's really weird to be chatting with a copy of myself. I prefer the blond Raven"

The skin of her replica shimmered slightly and in the blink of an eye she was staring at Raven once more. "Tada!" she finished, taking a bow. Katie shook her head, laughing at Raven's silliness.

She finished brushing her hair and tossed the brush aside onto the bed. " Soooo" She drawled. "The others, are they like you or..?" Raven cut her off with a quick shake of her head. "Nope. Every one of us is different, you'll see". Taking the older woman's arm, she pulled her to the door.

"We're going to have a party" she announced. "Well, first I introduce you "She amended, opening the door, "And then we'll have a party"

Katie let herself be dragged along by the girl and she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of meeting the others. She'd gotten used to being alone. When she first realized she was different, after her mutation had awakened, she had tried to keep people at bay. She was afraid, afraid of letting anyone get too close.

But now, for the first time, she would meet other people like her. People that had gone through the same things she did. When Raven let go of her arm to open the door, Katie felt herself take an automatic step back. Distracted, she rubbed her arms up and down, her ears perking up when she heard Raven talk about a party.

"A party?" she slowly asked.

Raven scoffed, heading into the corridor. "Of course, we need to celebrate your arrival. We got music, food and- well, no drinks "her lips pursed, eyes rolling." Charles doesn't trust us with liquor."

Katie slowly stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"And why doesn't he trust you with liquor?"

"He believes us too young."

Glancing over her shoulder, she started walking to the living room. "C'mon."

Katie frowned, still close to the relative safety of her bedroom. "Too young?" she repeated, suspicion returning. "How old are they?"Raven sighed, ticking off each of her fellow mutants on her fingers.

"Let's see, "she began as she dropped one finger."I'm 21, and so are Sean and Alex" She dropped two more fingers, "Angel is 22 and Hank is 21, or at least I think he is, and Darwin is... 30? I think?" She beamed, turning back towards the living room."They'll be so excited to meet you."

Katie inhaled sharply, watching the woman jump up and down in excitement. "You're all so ... young" she breathed, not believing what Raven had told her.

Raven balked. "We're not young, we're young adults." She seemed a bit insulted at Katie's disbelief and her chin jutted out in an unspoken challenge. "What's your age then?"

"Twenty eight" Katie replied, crossing her arms as she followed behind Raven. "My birthday was last month."

"Wow, so your nearing the big three oh" Raven stopped in front of the door. "So you're old."

Katie felt her lips curve in amusement, shaking her head at Raven's teasing. Raven reached out for her hand and tugged her closer.

"Come on grandma, I'll introduce you." She placed her hand on the doorknob, twisting and pushing it open. The room fell silent as the door swung open, Raven walking through and, dragging Katie behind her. Keeping a tight hold on her, she looked at the group that was sprawled on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I found."

* * *

Charles didn't know what he'd been expecting. When Moira had escorted him to the conference room "for a very important meeting", he'd been expecting something that was definitely not what he was currently occupied by.

Paying bills.

Moira had left him to it; thus he was stuck looking through the files and tugging at his hair as he went over costs. Raven and the others had made a mess of the living room a few days ago and the CIA was not going to pay for the damages.

He sighed and dropped his hand, leaning back in the comfortable chair he was seated in and staring at the ceiling. He loved his sister dearly, but she was making it very hard for him to stay in the good graces of the agency. The door of the conference room clicked and the small buzzing sound that started in his head indicated that it was Erik who had entered.

The slightly older man took a seat to his left, picking up one of the papers. "They're billing you for a new couch?" the metal bender asked in amusement. "Did they ruin a couch?"

Charles nodded slowly, bringing his hand back to his head as he massaged the skin between his eyes. "Oh, not just the couch Erik" he muttered in reply, "they almost completely ruined the entire room."

Erik chuckled as he picked up another paper and let his eyes roam over the numbers.

"I can see that" he shook his head," kids these days."

Charles followed Erik's chuckle with a rueful one of his own.

"Were we these much trouble when we were younger?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, I can't speak for you" Erik teased "But I was a lot of trouble when I was younger."

Both men laughed softly and Charles shook his head as he cast a look towards his friend. The room fell silent for a second and Charles eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't help but feel the conflict that was taking place inside the head of his friend, beneath the amusement. Pushing away from the table, he rose and made his way to the coffee pot that was standing on a desk in the back of the room. He poured himself a cup of the hot dark liquid before turning back to his friend and leaning his hip against the desk.

"Something troubling you Erik?" he murmured, blowing on his drink.

"Nothing to worry about Charles" was the instant reply, as if Erik had been expecting it.

Charles nodded slowly, bringing the cup to his lip and taking a small sip of the hot beverage. "You sure?" he asked again.

Erik took in a deep breath and placed the document he was holding back on the table. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly before meeting Charles's eyes.

"I'm very sure Charles "he replied tightly and Charles could clearly see that Erik was in no mood for any more friendly, but prying, questions. Charles slowly shook his head in agreement. "Very well."

Erik dropped his gaze back to the documents on the table as he changed the subject of their conversation "When will we be leaving?" he asked. Charles stepped away from the desk and walked closer to him

"We'll be leaving in a few hours, they're arranging everything now and there will be a meeting soon." The metal bender nodded.

"Good" Erik agreed as he slowly got up from his chair.

"After the meeting I'll speak with Raven first" he continued, swallowing down the rest of his coffee and placing the empty cup on the table. "I need to warn her not to destroy anything else while we're gone." Erik shook his head in amusement, arms folding.

"And you think warning Raven is going to stop them from wrecking the room?"

Charles shook his head and sighed heavily. " No, but I can warn her that I'm taking it out of her own allowance next time she destroys so much as another plate!"

Erik thought about it for a moment before he turned his head to look at the telepath next to him.

"That might work."


	7. The foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.  
> I only own my own OC characters. Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Not the best chapter I've written so far, next chapter will be better. Things are going to pick up now, and a lot of things will be explained in the next few chapters!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, reviews make me happy ^.^

_I've been wrong on more occasions_   
_than I'd like to recognize_   
_but there's room in our vocation_   
_if we read between the lines_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The foundation_ **

* * *

It had surprised her how easy and quickly the introductions were made. They were all so young, so genuine, and so enthusiastic. Katie was getting overwhelmed with all the people around her; it was hard to remember everyone's name. They were all nice and friendly towards her.

But still, it wasn't what she'd expected or was used to.

She'd been alone for a very long time and she wasn't used to being around so many people that wanted to talk to her. She listened half-heartedly to all of the excited chatter, just managing coherent replies when they spoke to her or asked questions.

However, Raven hadn't left her side and when the group had moved back to sitting area, she'd taken Katie by the wrist and led her around the room.

"So, kitchen is there" she waved her hand, "Everything you need is in there " Releasing Katie she stretched her upper half over the counter."And if you need anything else just ask for it, the agents will get it for you."

"Thanks Raven" she said, letting her eyes roam over the room.

The boy that had introduced himself as Sean was standing in front of a dresser placed against the wall. Atop it was an old record player. The red haired kid was looking through some LP's that were lying next to it. He looked over his shoulder to the blonde sitting on the couch.

"Alex" He called, "Rock or soul?" he held up two records and Alex pointed to the rock record without a second thought. "Rock of course" he scoffed, as if playing the soul album wasn't even an option.

Raven shook her head."Ah man, not rock again" she grinned at Katie, "if you let those two choose the music you'll be head banging for the rest of the day."

Sean pouted and waved the rock record towards Raven. "You just can't handle my good taste."

"Good taste?" Raven rolled her eyes, "I've seen you eat Sean, you don't have taste."

The group laughed and Sean laughed with them, even though the sound that came from his lips was strangled. Katie looked at the group with a soft smile, even though the group hadn't been together for long it they acted like friends. Like family.

Katie slipped around Raven into the small open kitchen. " Do you have tea?, I really could use a hot cup." Raven nodded and opened a cabinet to get out the kettle and a canister full of tea bags. "Here you go" she placed them on the kitchen counter, "need anything else?"

"No thank you" Picking up the kettle, she headed over to the sink to fill it with water. Their new guest thus occupied, Raven returned to the group on the couch, dropping down next to Alex and joining in their conversation.

Katie listened to them talk and laugh while she placed the iron kettle on the stove; she turned on the gas and took a match from the box that was next to the gas stove. With a flick of her hand she stroked the match and lit up the burner. She turned and looked to the group that was in a heated discussion about music.

Smiling at their antics, she wondered what their mutations might be, it had yet to come up in conversation. Her eyes slowly roamed from the group to the huge window behind them, the garden was dark, and a lone statue was standing in the middle of it. She was pulled from her thoughts when the kettle began to whistle, slipping her hand into the long sleeve of the sweater to pick it up she poured herself a cup and took a seat at one of the three bar stools against the kitchen counter.

Wrapping her hands around the mug she took in a deep breath and let the fragrant steam ease the last of the tension in her body. Chin propped up in her hand, she watched the friends chat while soft tunes of a slow rock song came from the record. Recognising it, she softly started humming along. Content to be an observer, she snagged a spoon and dunked it in her cup, absentmindedly stirring it around. Mesmerized by the swirling liquid,she went to take a sip but was startled out of her reverie by Raven's excited shout

"We should have code names! We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique!" Raven announced proudly.

Sean's eyes went wide and he shook his head, a sarcastic grin crossing over his lips. "Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique!" The group laughed and Raven skin shivered before she turned into Sean, and moved her head from side to side like a snake.

Katie grinned.

"Well tough. I called it and I'm way more mystique than you." 'Sean' voice little more than a womanly purr.

Katie snickered and returned to her tea.

When she looked up again, she saw the man called Darwin had stuck his head in the aquarium that was on the dresser next to the record. Gills formed in his neck and she raised one of her eyebrows, impressed. Darwin pulled back and wiped a hand over his wet face, he shook his head, making little droplets fly

"What about you?" He pointed in Sean's direction; Sean leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him.

"I'm going to be…." he stopped for a few seconds and Katie could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Banshee!" he suddenly called out The young man with glasses raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean got up from the chair, a cocky grin on his lips.

"You might want to cover your ears."

A bit unsure for a moment, they all exchanged glances doing as he suggested. Katie looked at each one of them before she followed their example, releasing the warm cup and covering her own ears.

After making certain that everyone had their ears plugged, he took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. He held his breath a second longer, then sent a high pitched whistle forward that completely shattered the window.

Katie shot up from her bar stool, mouth dropping and her expression mirroring everyone else's. Remnants of glass were still hanging in the frames of the window, they floated down like drifting snow, dusting the ground as she moved forward to get a closer look. Still stunned and highly impressed, she sank into the chair Sean had vacated.

Smiling brightly as everyone laughed and clapped, Sean raised his hand and pointed a finger at Angel.

"Your turn."

Perching on the arm of Katie's new seat, he threw a wink in her direction and smirked. Katie just shook her head smiling up at him and shaking her head not believing the nerve of the kid.

Angel stood up, every bit as confident as her companion's before her. "My stage name" she explained, slipping out of the leather jacket she wore and dropping it on the chair, "Is angel, and it kind of fits."

Sean whistled as he saw the leather jacket drop, and Katie found herself rolling eyes at his reaction. Angel paid no heed to him but continued, turning around to show off four butterfly wings that appeared on her back. As they emerged from her skin, she flapped them around and Raven moved forward on the couch. "You can fly!" she gasped.

Angel looked over her shoulder and grinned. "And, uh.." she turned and looked outside; to the statue in the middle of the garden. Still fluttering in the air, she tossed her head and spit. A ball of acid flew through the air and hit the head of the statue in the courtyard,smoke wafting off the top.

She sat down on the couch next to Darwin,smiling at everyone's cheers.

"So" Angel looked at Katie, "What about you?"

Katie looked away briefly, shifting as she noticed that she was now the center of attention.

"Well.." She started, "I can't really show you my ability, cause someone needs to get injured or I have to injure myself. " The group's curiosity contorted into one of confusion and Hank pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"So you...?"

"I heal" she finished for him with a smile. "I heal small wounds and I can transfer bigger injuries to my own body."

For a moment nobody said anything,though Hank's eyes were full of curiosity behind his glasses.

"So" Raven clapped her hands together, "who wants to be hurt?" The group gave a collective shake of their head and Sean held up his hand in defense. "No thank you, we'll take your word for it."

Katie laughed along with the others, she stood up from her chair and headed back to grab her tea. She turned back towards her seat, rolling her eyes at Sean who'd immediately slid into her chair and was now grinning proudly in her pilfered seat. With a shake of her head she walked back to the cup of tea that was still on the counter and took the now cold cup in her hands.

"Now, what's your gift, what can you do?" Darwin asked as he raised a finger, pointing it at Alex.

"Uh, it's-well. I just can't do it in here..." The blonde youth bashfully said, trying to dismiss having to show his skills.

Katie took a sip from the cold tea while she listened to everyone cheering and saying words of encouragement. Finally with a groan Alex stood up and walked over to the shattered window. "That's the spirit " Darwin encouraged,standing to follow group trailed behind but Alex raised a hand to stop them

" Get down when I tell you" he ordered.

Katie remained leaning against the counter, placing the now empty cup next to her. She crossed her arms, eyes on Alex just like everyone else as he walked out of the living room through the window.

Alex cracked his neck, taking in a deep breath and standing tall as he readied himself for whatever he was about to do. His nerves turned to annoyance as the little group peered around the corner of the building.

"Get back!" He waved his hand, huffing in irritation when that worked for only a few seconds before they were right back where they started. "Whatever" he gathered his arms to his chest and a red light started to burn beneath his hands. Swiveling his hips a quick, yet very powerful burst of red shot forward slicing right through the statue. The upper half fell down to the ground.

As stunned as the others, Katie kept staring at Alex. the group clapped and cheered but she could see the young man was troubled. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled shyly at the others. Her mind was conflicted. On the one hand, these men and women were truly amazing. But on the other. people this young, having so much power. It just seemed wrong that a young boy could harness a power that could easily kill dozens of people with barely any effort.

Encouraged by the other's high spirits, Sean walked to the record player on the dresser and turned the volume up. "Let's have some fun! This place is so boring." He started to sway his hips from side to side with the beat of the music.

Katie sighed as she looked over them, and a sudden burst of tiredness made her yawn. So much for having fun. Maybe she really was the grandma here. Snickering at the idea,she brushed her hair over one shoulder.

"Sorry to call the party short, but I'm too tired" she yawned bringing her hand up to cover it, "I'm going to bed." Sean groaned, quickly making his way over and wiggling his eyebrows

" Ah come on, I wanted at least one dance."

Gaze strict, she folded her arms."Behave Sean" she warned. Sean rolled his eyes, taking it in stride and moving right on to Alex while Katie turned on the others. "That goes for you guys too. Don't make a mess of the room and I'll see you all in the morning."

Raven waved at her before she stepped on top of the table. "Good night!"

She shook her head before she turned herself around and walked to the doors to the left that leaded to their bedrooms. She headed through the empty corridor and stopped when she reached the door to her bedroom. For a moment she remained standing perfectly still, lost in thought, she closed her eyes.

Only a day ago, life had been so simple, but everything had changed now. Less than 24 hours ago, she'd been working in the diner with John and Martha, and now she was in a CIA facility with people that were called Mutants. She suddenly stopped breathing, and her eyes snapped open in shock.

_Fuck!_

She had forgotten all about Martha and John! Both of her hands went to her cheeks as she started cursing inside of her head.

She was supposed to call them!

She bit her fist trying to think of something. She knew Martha would probably freak out once she found the note. Charles had told her she could call them as soon as they landed, but with everything that had happened, she'd totally forgotten about it.

She dropped both hands and looked around the corridor; it was still early she could give them a call- she just had to find a phone. She didn't recall seeing a phone in the living room; She started walking and she stopped when she walked past the door that lead back to the main building of the CIA, slowly she turned her head to look at it.

Maybe one of the agents knew where to find a phone? The wheels in her mind were spinning as she recalled the reaction of Agent Ackerman to her and the way the two guards at the door responded to her presence. The two men assigned to guarding the door to their living quarters were even carrying weapons. It did seem weird to her, why did the CIA think they needed protection? Or was it the other way around, were they heavily guarded because the CIA believed they needed protection against the mutants?

A few hours ago she might not have believed that to be the case. But the reaction of the agent that had brought her to the agency together with Charles and Erik had left a deep impact on her, she couldn't shake it off. For the first time in her life, someone truly hated her, for no reason other than her DNA. It was concerning, and hurtful. But she really had to find a phone to settle her own concerns, or else sleep would not find her for sure.

With another shake of her head and a deep breath, she opened the door and walked through the hallway leading to the metal door that separated them from the CIA building. Nerves building as she approached, she repeated her plan over and over.

_Just knock on the door, ask for a phone, make the call, and go back to your room._

She stopped in front of the door, wanting to knock and unable to force herself into doing so. Fist still in midair, she startled back when a buzzing sound suddenly echoed through the hallway. She directed her eyes to the ceiling and saw a camera, the camera moved and rested on her.

"State your business" a voice spoke, the static making the words crack.

"Uh.." she hugged herself,rubbing her hands up and down. "I'm looking for a phone" she said nervously. "I just want to make a phone call."

The hallway fell silent and she stared at the camera for what seemed like ages before it turned away from her focussing back on the hallway. The locks on the metal door clicked and the door slowly opened.

A young guard with bright blue eyes was the only one in the open room and he smiled at her, inclining his head. "Good evening miss."

She nodded, smiling back at him a bit uncertainly as she made her way in. He pressed a few digits on the door and it shut down behind her. She turned to her side looking over the guard slowly. He was younger, probably around her age; he was not one of the guards that had been stationed at the door earlier that morning.

He noticed the once over she gave him and his smile turned smug. "You're new" he stated as he stepped closer to her.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Yeah, I just arrived this afternoon."

"So you're one of them"

Katie nodded.

The smile vanished and he stood up straighter, pointing to a door behind her. "There's a phone in the office behind you."

The subtle shift in his behaviour made her hands turn into fists and a shiver run down her spine. She looked over her shoulder at the door the guard was pointing at and she softly thanked him under her breath. Without glancing back at him she walked straight into what seemed to be an office and closed the door, resting her hands on it.

This was the third time in less than 24 hours that she saw someone's attitude change because of her mutation. She pushed herself away from the door and turned around; she didn't know if she liked people looking at her like they were afraid.

The office was small with only a desk, metal filing cabinet and phone. There were some shelves that contained books but nothing more. Spotting the phone on the desk she walked around the desk and took a seat in the chair behind it. She hadn't expected that he would let her have a phone call, but she was glad he did. She already felt like a prisoner with so many guards walking around the compound, the bit of privacy was welcome.

She drew a deep breath as she dialed the familiar number, sitting back in the chair as she finished pressing in the numbers and crossed her legs.

_One ring, two rings, three rings..._

And then she heard a click as someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"Hello?" It was John, and for a moment she was so glad to hear his voice that she couldn't help but bite her lip to hide her smile

"John" she whispered,swallowing back emotion.

The line fell silent for a moment before she heard her former boss chuckle. "Katherine Burrows" he murmured. "Well well so you're alive!"

Katie rolled her eyes, pressing the phone into her ear."You thought I was dead?" She asked and John's reply was instant.

"I got your note and I figured you'd turn up again someday. Martha on the other hand.." he clicked his tongue, "She's ready to go to the police to file a missing person's report."

Katie shook her head. " She almost did that the last time too didn't she?"

" Yes but that time you didn't leave a note so..." he fell silent and all she could hear was the slight hum of the phone line. "You're not coming back this time, are you?" His Irish accent made the words sound harder than they were probably intended.

Her eyes fell closed and she took in a deep breath through her nose. "I don't know John" she said truthfully. "I was given an opportunity, and I took it without thinking because I..."she stopped to breathe out and continued slowly "I hoped that it would give me answers."

_A cure._

"But?"

"I'm starting to think I bit off more than I can chew "

There was the sudden shriek of a chair leg being dragged across the floor on the other side of the line, and she moved the phone away from her ear. John was groaning through the phone and she figured he had taken a chair and sat down. "Katie" his warm voice rumbled, "are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe."

"Can you leave and come home anytime you want to?"

" Yes I can."

"Good" She heard him cough, and she raised one eyebrow as she suddenly realized something. "John, are you smoking?"

The man fell silent and she could hear him exhaling. "I am child, and before ya start with your rant, I'm only smoking because you had me worried."

She snorted. "You're using my leaving as an excuse."

He laughed on the other end and she joined in. It didn't last long though, the laughter dying down as quickly as it had begun. John fell silent before she could hear him click his tongue again.

"Listen to me lass" he finally began. She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her. " Ya can always come back to us whenever ye are in need" He took a drag on the cigarette,  
" you know where we live." He sounded almost sad and a warm pain bloomed in her chest.

"Thank you John. I'll keep you up to date."

"That's all I ask, give me a call sometimes."

She nodded and blinked again as she felt her eyes get wet.

"I will...and Martha?"

"I'll handle the lass" John answered gruffly. A little teary eyed himself if she wasn't mistaken.

"She's asleep right now, I'll tell her ya called in the morning"

"Thanks John. For everything."

"You're welcome lass."

She looked towards the door, wondering how much longer they'd let her be.

"I've got to go John, sleep well tonight and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Sleep well Katie" John's comforting voice spoke through the line before she heard a click.

Slowly she placed the phone back on the horn, and she moved her head back to stare at the ceiling, blinking quickly to keep the tears at bay. Showing weakness in front of these guards was not an option.

She took in a deep calming breath and stood up; dragging the tip of her finger underneath her eyes to wipe away a few tears that had gathered in the corner she headed for the door. Opening it, she smiled brightly at the guard who was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks for the phone call " she closed the office door behind her and with three huge confident steps she was back in front of the metal door. "Ready to go back now." The guard tensed up as she went by and he pressed in the code without a word. The locks were turned and he pulled open the heavy metal door to let her pass.

Good night" she said bowing her head in gratitude before walking through into the hallway that lead to her new living arrangements. He didn't answer, and the doors shut without another word between them.

* * *

"We have Intel that Shaw will appear during the meeting with the Russian Defence Chief in Moscow." Moira spoke quickly as she strode through the wide hallway. Erik and Charles followed, looking at the woman as she kept talking. "McCone cleared my request to take along the new mutant division."

Erik and Charles had been waiting for ages to be let in with the others, but when Moira finally decided they'd been waiting for too long and knocked, it seemed the meeting was already over.

They had started and finished the meeting without them.

Not that Erik was surprised, it was clear that the CIA top did not wanted to share a room with either him or Charles. And now Moira had informed them that they were all leaving for Russia to fight against Shaw. They were deploying the division, they were going to use it as a weapon and Charles seemed to agree with Moira that it was a good idea to bring the kids along.

"Charles" Erik tried again, "This is a mistake. Neither of you have been face to face with the man, you don't know what Shaw is capable of. You can't send them out there. It'll be a massacre and all of this will have been for nothing."

Charles scoffed. "You are being paranoid. Nothing will happen. We'll just go there and arrest him."

Erik placed a hand on Charles's shoulder, stopping him from walking. "I'm telling you; those children are not ready to face Shaw!" Erik took a step away, he could practically see the wheels turning in the telepaths head.

Moira had stopped walking too. Noting the stubborn set of both mutants she left the men to their argument, heading for the soft grass of the garden to give them privacy.

"I think they're going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people." Charles slowly said in return.

Erik placed both of his hands on his waist and bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Charles walk away. Those kids would get killed if they ever got even close to Shaw and he could only hope Xavier knew something he didn't.

Moira suddenly stopped in the middle of the garden as she looked at the spectacle in front of her. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed. Charles stopped next to her, his eyes widening as he took in the scene of destruction in front of him.

The statue in the yard had been split in half, smoke still billowing from the stone. The glass window was shattered and shards of glass were lying everywhere. Loud music was coming from the record player. Raven was on a table, swaying her hips from side to side to the beat of the music. Angel was flying next to her, beating her wings up and down on the same rhythm that Raven was dancing to. Both girls had huge smiles splashed across their faces. Alex was picking up a chair and out of nowhere hit Darwin directly across his back. Darwin's back was covered in a thick stone mass that protected him from each hit, a good thing since Sean was chucking glass at his chest. The dark skinned man was just slowly turning in circles as he let the boys hit him with every random object they could find.

Charles looked at the spectacle speechless and his mouth ran dry when he noticed that even Hank had joined in. Hank's shoes had been discarded and he was hanging upside down from the light fixture. Moving from the right and the left, he used one hand to keep the glasses on his face while he swayed with the girls.

"What is going on here?!" Moira demanded and the group stopped what they were doing immediately. Erik slowly walked over to Charles and Moira; he stopped next to his friend and looked over the group with a raised eyebrow. Charles was too shocked to even be annoyed by the gesture.

"Who destroyed the statue!?" Moira continued, her voice filled with anger.

Hank dropped down from the ceiling and he flipped mid air landing on his feet. The young people exchanged looks with each other, not really knowing what to say. "Alex did it." He pointed out, not wanting to get into trouble. Alex was ready with an angry comeback, but Raven quickly interrupted.

She stepped off the table and took a step towards the broken window frame. "No, Havok! We have to call him Havok. That's his name now." The grin on her face was huge and her cheeks were red with excitement. She raised her left arm and pointed at Charles"And we were thinking that you should be Professor X" she moved her finger to Erik," and you Magneto."

Everyone went silent and Charles continued looking at Raven in disbelief.

Erik scoffed softly, shifting his eyes to Charles. "Exceptional." He retorted sarcastically, throwing Charles's earlier words back at him. He shook his head, walking away from the mess the young mutants made. Moira looked back over her shoulder at Charles before following behind Erik.

Raven dropped her hand and her brow furrowed, openly confused. Charles stared at the others, then pointed at her. "I expect more from you." Words heavy with disappointment, he turned on his feel and followed after Erik and Moira.

Alex dropped the metal chair leg he'd still been holding. " Sooo.. do we have to clean this?"

* * *

Erik leaned against the wall next to the door that lead to the bedrooms; Moira had walked straight back to the CIA main office, probably to report back what Erik had been saying the entire time.

They weren't ready yet.

Charles slowly walked up to him, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Erik raised his arm and flicked his hand. The metal door opened slowly for them and together they quietly made their way through. Suddenly, Charles stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to face the Erik "You were right, they aren't ready" he muttered and Erik raised his brow in amusement.

He leaned his right shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms. "Say that again Charles, I don't think I heard you."

"Erik" the telepath warned. Charles was not in the mood for jokes. "Those kids.. They'll be amazing. They just need training and then they'll be ready for whatever we throw at them."

"But right now?..." Erik prodded and Charles shook his head.

"For now, they will stay here."

The sound of a door opening behind Charles distracted both men and Erik looked over his head to see who was coming from the door that lead to the CIA building. Recognizing who it was, he pushed himself from the wall and straightened up. He immediately averted his eyes away from her form as she made her way over.

"Katherine?" he heard Charles ask. "Where are you coming from?"

She looked up when she heard her name, having been lost in thought she'd barely noticed Charles calling out to her.

"Oh" she stopped walking, "I didn't know you two were back." She cocked her head and gave them a half smile. Charles eyes roamed over her, his mind started to buzz and it was tempting to look in her mind to find out what she had been doing. But he saw her smile fade away the moment he thought about it and her eyes narrowed slightly, looking at him with a warning glare.

"I was just making a phone call, no need to read my mind over something as simple as a phone call" She informed him shortly. He smiled sheepishly in return.

Erik's head snapped back to her,suddenly interested.

"Who did you call?" he growled, she gazed up at him and they moment their eyes met he found it hard to keep looking at her.

_Those damned eyes of hers._

"My boss, you know, the owner of the diner. Charles told me that I could call him once we had arrived. And I did."

"What did you tell him?" Erik voice softened, though the edge was still clearly in his voice.

"Nothing" she shrugged, "Just that I was okay. I didn't say anything about you or anything that might endanger you, so relax!" she mocked, which made Charles lips curve into a grin. The metal bender just glared.

The hallway fell silent for just a few seconds. Both Katie and Erik glared at each other and Charles thought he could almost cut the tension with a knife. Erik scoffed and breathed in heavily through his nose, eyeing Katie warily before averting his eyes.

"I'm going to bed" he announced. "We'll leave tomorrow morning Charles, don't sleep in." He walked past his friend and Katherine without stopping. Katie turned her head to follow him; she continued glaring at his retreating back until he opened the door of his own bedroom door and disappeared from sight. After she heard the lock click, she looked back at Charles. He studied the ground, seeming troubled.

"Everything alright?" She asked, stepping closer.

Charles shook his head and brought one hand to his neck, rubbing the tense muscle underneath the skin.

"No, not really. I'm going to have to pay for the mess again."

Katie blinked in confusion and Charles dropped his hand as he realized Katherine had no clue what he was talking about.

"You weren't there were you?"

" Where?" she asked and he shook his head, chuckling ruefully.

"Raven and the others destroyed the living room again"

"Again?"

"Yes, Again." he looked back at the door that lead to the garden and sighed. " I thought they were ready for a mission but it seems they aren't."

Katie smiled sympathetically, and she placed a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder. "They're just children Charles. Well, most of them. Don't expect things from them yet, they just got here. For the first time in their lives they're meeting people that are like them, of course they'll destroy things. I destroyed a lot of things when I was their age, and I wasn't even a mutant back then."

Charles met her eyes and he returned her smile with one of his own, for a small moment it seemed he was lost in thought before he nodded his head slowly.

"You're right " he admitted.

"Of course I am " she raised her head high and dropped her hand. "You should go to bed. And you heard Erik, don't sleep in! " She leaned in, cupping her hands around her mouth to whisper, "I'm sure he'll drag you out of bed if you do."

Charles bit his lip to keep from laughing and stepped around her, heading to his own room. "Thanks Katie, we'll probably be back in a day or so."

The young woman followed behind, clasping her hands together behind her back. Charles room was next to her own. He stopped in front of his own door and she walked the few steps extra to her own. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, ready to finally go to bed. Before she took a step over the threshold, Charles called out to her one last time.

"Katherine, I know that..."he stopped standing in the doorway of his own room. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms; he looked down at his shoes a bit unsure. And after a few seconds of hesitation he opened his mouth again. "It's probably a lot to ask from you, but could you keep an eye on them?"

Katie smiled back."of course Charles, but I just got here. I don't know if I'm the right person to look after them."

Charles shook his head.

"No you are, trust me. I know you're the right person" he tapped a finger on his temple and she rolled her eyes in return .

"Again with the telepathy" she joked."Stop reading my mind Charles!"

Charles laughed.

She shook her head and nodded "Sure Charles don't worry about them."

"Thanks, Katherine" he granted her one last smile before he looked into his room.

"Well Good night" he bowed his head at her.

"Good night Charles."

Both mutants slipped into their own bedrooms, and finally silence settled in.


	8. Sweet goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction: Important NOTE!
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.  
> I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, reviews make me happy ^.^

_I know how you feel right now_   
_Losing dreams you've come to care about_   
_I know what you need right now_   
_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight._   
_Get you through the night  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sweet goodbyes**

* * *

The rattle of breakfast dishes and the smell of coffee and frying bacon came from the living room, sleepily he walked through the corridors rubbing the last remains of sleep from his eyes. Following his nose, he entered and stretched. Katherine was in the kitchen, humming softly under her breath. Alex was already there, sitting on a bar stool on the other side. The blond boy was hunched over a plate on the counter, eating loudly, groans of content escaping his lips.

Sean stepped closer, rubbing a hand through his messy hair. Katie looked up from the stove, smiling cheerfully.

"Good morning Sean."

"Good Morning" He replied in a yawn as he took the bar stool next to Alex. The blond looked up from his plate and inclined his head in between swallows in a silent hello.

"Hungry?" she asked as she turned her back to him to take more eggs out of the fridge.

"Starving" he replied.

"Good" she winked at him, "let me make you something to eat."

He was surprised, where had she found plates? Or food for that matter. For the last two days they'd mostly been living off of dry goods and junk food.

The pan on the stove started to sizzle; she cracked open a few eggs into the pan, a smoky aroma wafting throughout the living room. His stomach began to rumble. She had already fried some bacon earlier and it lay on a plate next to her.

"How did you get the food?" he asked softly.

She only raised her eyes and looked at him before she looked over his shoulder towards the mess the kids had made the night before. When she had arrived in the living room early that morning, she could do little more than look around in shock. It was hard to believe that they'd made such a mess of things in just a few hours. And it seemed the CIA finally had enough of them, there were guards placed by Moira right outside the window. Walking around heavily armed.

She had talked to one of the guards.

Only one would reply when she had called out to them. It was that guard that had gotten her the supplies she had requested for breakfast.

"I have my charms" she replied moving her eyes back on the pan. The eggs were ready and she took the pan off the stove. She dished the bacon and eggs onto a plate and set it front of him on the counter. Sean was so hungry that without even a thank you he leaned forward and wolfed down his food, hardly taking a breath between bites. Then, as if suddenly remembering his manners, he looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak with his mouth full, moistening his lips with the bacons grease.

She raised her hand to stop him from speaking before even the first syllable had left his grease soaked lips.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, and don't chew with your mouth open." She chuckled under her breath as she saw Sean hastily swallow.

"And take your elbows of the table "she continued. The red haired boy nodded and lifted his arms up from the table instantly.

Alex grinned at Sean; she had told him almost exactly the same things just a few minutes before.

Katie directed her smile at Alex. "You want seconds?" she asked, he shook his head in reply and rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"No thank you, I'm full."

"Good" She said as she leaned forward. Her face grew stern as she looked at them both.

"Now boys "she started, "did you enjoy my cooking?"

Sean nodded his head up and down quickly, his eyes wide as he swallowed the last remains of his breakfast and let out a content sigh. "You're the best Katie." He even went so far to lick the last remains off his fork and knife.

Alex agreed with Sean, also nodding."Yeah it was good."

"Good. Now, if you want me to cook for you again." She put both elbows on the counter and she let her head fall into her hands "You will clean the living room today."

Both fell silent as they looked at her, Sean lowered his hands placing the knife and fork down next to his plate.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Katherine's smile grew even more wicked.

"Well you see, I talked to one of the guards this morning, and they're really pissed at all of you." She let her eyes roam over both of them. "It seems this wasn't the first time that you destroyed something in here, but you all took it a bit too far this time."

She cleared her throat and continued.

"So in return for fresh supplies, so I can cook for you, I promised them that you two" She removed one hand from her chin and pointed to both Sean and Alex, "And the others, would clean their own mess."

They stared at her as if she had gone crazy. Sean looked over his shoulder at the mess.

"I'm not cleaning that" he announced, looking to Alex for support. Alex opened his mouth to agree with Sean but before he could Katherine pushed her hands off the counter and stood up. Frowning, she very deliberately crossed her arms.

"You're not cleaning?" she asked, dropping her voice a few octaves lower. Both Alex and Sean sat up even straighter when they heard the cold tone of her voice.

"Well okay then" she shrugged while small fake pout crossed her lips. "It's a shame. I was planning to make chilli tonight, with perhaps some... fried chicken?" She took in a deep breath and sighed dramatically.

"But now I'm not in the mood all of the sudden."

Both boy's' eyes went a bit wider and they shared a look before they looked back at her.

"Plus" she chuckled and continued, "I don't want to brag but my pecan pie?" She clicked her tongue and whistled. "Best you'll ever eat."

The room turned silent.

And then Sean turned on his bar stool and stood up, waving at the room. "It's not that bad" he muttered. "I mean" he looked back at Alex for support, "We could clean this in an hour or so right?"

Alex slipped off his barstool and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he nodded. "Well yeah. If we wake the others up now, we could be ready before lunch" they looked at each other before looking back over their shoulders to Katherine.

Katherine leaned forward over the counter to take the dirty plates, smiling innocently at the young men."Well don't let me stop you, I'm busy enough with cooking for everyone."

Sean nodded and took the first step away from the counter to the hallway door."We need to get the others up" the boy was determined to get started as soon as possible.

Alex chuckled softly under his breath and he looked at Katherine with a small grin. "Very well played" he complimented before he followed behind Sean to wake the other mutants up.

She grinned at his words as she placed the plates in the sink. Food always turned a no into a yes. If there was one thing she knew she possessed, it was a talent for cooking, she had learned all of her skills and recipes from John. The old Irish man always told her, that a good home cooked meal could turn every cold heart into a warm one.

Remembering this, she spent most of the day in the kitchen. Every time one of the young mutants would stand up and complain, she just lifted the lid off the pan and waved it around for a few seconds to let the aroma fill the room. The moment they smelled the delicious scents, they went right back to work. They worked so hard for the food she was preparing that it made her wonder how long it was since someone had cooked for them.

It had taken them longer than even they had expected, but late in the afternoon they had finally cleaned everything and the room was returned to its original state.

The sun was just about setting when the glass window was replaced by a glassier the CIA had hired. The moment the glass window was replaced Angel had pressed the button next to the window to let the green curtain cover it's replaced surface. The agents that were now keeping watch over them like glorified babysitters couldn't see into the room anymore.

Katherine was finished cooking and had taken the pecan pie out of the oven, placing it on the counter to cool. Raven dropped down on the couch, exhausted. She raised both arms over her head and groaned, stretching. "Finally" She muttered, closing her eyes and letting a deep breath escape her. "I thought we would never finish."

Darwin walked to the kitchen, throwing the last remaining glass pieces into a nearby trash can. "Dinner ready yet?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Katie granted him a smile and took the plates she had placed on the counter, shoving them into his hands. "Yes it is. Why don't you give everyone a plate and then they can come scoop up their dinner?" Leaving the kitchen for the first time since that morning, she took a seat on the couch next to Raven and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. .

"Good job Raven" she patted the woman's knee affectionately, "I'm sure Charles will be glad to hear you cleaned up your own mess."

Raven let out a quiet sigh and put her head back too. "Yeah he was pretty pissed last night" she muttered under her breath, "I hope he'll forgive me now."

Katie let a soft hum escape her lips in reply. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. You made a mistake, but you fixed it." she pet the woman's knee again." Now go and eat" she waved her hand, "Before those kids finish it." Raven chuckled and stood up.

"Thanks Katie".

The room fell silent as the mutants ate their food, enjoying their first real meal since their journey began.

Eventually, Angel finished and set her plate aside. Don't you need to eat?" she asked Katie. The older woman shook her head.

"I'll eat later, just let me rest for a bit "she muttered as she sat straight up on the couch."You guys did more work than me, so make sure you take your fill first."

Sean immediately rose. "Well I'm not going to let that opportunity pass" he'd already finished two plates but he walked to the kitchen with big steps determined to finish a third. The rest of the group just laughed.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to be full and once they were all seated with full bellies and content smiles on their faces, Katie got up from the couch and took all their plates to the kitchen. She scooped what was left on a plate and ate while she cleaned the dirty plates in the sink.

Alex had gotten up and walked to a pinball machine on the other side of the room. Darwin joined him, watching the kid play. Through the other window Katie could see darkness had already settled over the landscape. She dried the cleaned plates and started humming softly under her breath. Sean was talking to Raven on the couch and Raven joined him in laughter when he made a joke. Content and happy, everyone sat about the living room, savouring what would be the memory of their first shared home cooked meal.

And then suddenly a loud hum went through the compound.

Everyone stopped talking. Katie paused and pulled her hands from the soapy water in the sink, she placed the plate she had been washing down and dried her hands with the towel. Looked around the room, trying to determine what she had heard. Another hum, louder this time.

Silence.

Darwin turned away from the pinball machine and his eyes found Katie's as the only adults in the room looked at each other.

Another hum echoed through the compound again and the glass window behind Katherine slowly vibrated in the window frame.

"What was that?" Alex asked slowly.

The hums grew closer.

Alex turned to Darwin, in silent question and the dark skinned man placed a hand on the younger man's chest. "I don't know something doesn't feel right" he answered and stepped forward to the others that were sitting on the couch.

Alex looked back at the pinball machine one last time, before he turned and walked after Darwin. Katie dropped the towel on the counter and slowly followed.

The hums continued.

As the others stood, Hank inched closer to the window that was still hidden away behind the curtains. Darwin stopped next to the window and pressed the button, the curtains opened and Hank leaned forward to look through.

Katie put a hand up to the cold glass, with bated breath. Her heart nearly stopped when she suddenly noticed something. "Where are the guards?" she asked. One moment, the full moon was shining down on them, and then a sudden shadow appeared, hovering long enough that they all looked up. Darwin's brow furrowed. "What is that?"

And then just as suddenly, the shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke and something fell down, fast and hard. The body hit the ground in front of the window and everyone took a step back in shock. Raven let a gasp escape her lips as both hands flew to her mouth. Angel jumped up and screamed, placing a hand on Sean's back, almost pushing the young boy in front of her in defence.

The shock almost didn't register, Katie stared down at the broken body on the ground in front of the window. Her head snapped up only when she saw another body fall. It hit the glass hallway that was connected to the CIA building and shattered glass rained down.

Hank stepped in front of Raven, taking a hold of her arm to push her behind him. Alex was stepping back too looking around panicked trying to find something to protect himself with. In a blink of an eye guards were in the garden, heavily armed and directing their weapons upwards to the sky while they walked towards the window with slow steady paces.

One suited agent pounded on the glass, startled them away. "Get back!" he howled, "don't leave the room!" he hit the glass one more time with his fist before he turned his back on the mutants inside and looked over the garden. A red cloud appeared in the middle of the courtyard and Katie's eyes went wide when a red skinned man appeared out of thin air, his arms raised wide. With two long, sharp looking blades in each of his hands, a long red tail was swaying back and forward.

The man looked like the devil himself.

Katie remained silent and tried to force her legs to take another step back, but her limbs refused to obey. Sean was next to her and she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to find the strength to step back. Darwin and Alex were screaming at the guards to shoot once the man had appeared.

"Shoot, Shoot!" The agent called waving his hand at the mutant that had appeared, but the moment the guards pulled their triggers the mutant was gone in a billow of smoke. Sean wrapped his arm around Katie's waist in reflex and pulled her down to the ground. She yelped, but she forced herself up and crawled behind the couch. The other mutants followed her, hiding behind there too.

She stayed behind Darwin, peeking over his shoulder to see what was happening.

The mutant was appearing and disappearing in smoke, he was on the left side of the garden in one second and on the right in another. Everywhere he appeared, a body dropped to the ground. The window was shattered and Katie dropped her head, leaning against Darwin's back with a cry.

Her mind was in frenzy as she tried to remain focused. What the hell was going on?! Darwin rose up and Katie followed. He had his arms wide, as if he could somehow protect the kids that were hiding behind him.

They all turned when they heard the wind picking up behind them. Katie straightened, her eyes narrowing when she saw the whirlwind that tore across the ground coming closer to the window. "Oh my god" she whispered. Darwin lowered one of his arms, placing a hand on her shoulder in support.

She saw Darwin looking away from the window to the door to their left, and when she noticed the calculating look in man's eyes, she placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her and she nodded, showing him she agreed with his plan. They had to get out of there as soon as possible.

The red skinned mutant appeared outside the window and he brought his arms down, slashing one of guards. Darwin looked over his shoulder when he heard the body of yet another guard drop down before he looked back at Katie. Trying to swallow back her fear, she nodded her understanding. They were the oldest of their small group, and someone had to do something quick!

"Staying here my ass!" Darwin yelled, pushing her towards the door. He waved his other hand to the group that was huddled together. "Let's go!"

Katherine charged forward and shoved the door open with both hands, the others following behind her as they ran through the hallway. Hitting the corner, agents blocked their way.

"Get back!"

"We can help!" Darwin yelled in anger, trying to shove past them. A sudden explosion rocked the area, and bright lights filled the hallway. Raven screamed, stumbling along and nearly falling as Katie grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the living room.

The group froze in the middle of the sitting area, they were cornered.

On their left was the whirlwind that was slowly getting closer. And behind them the mutant demon from hell was still cutting his way through the guards. She kept her eyes on the whirlwind, instinctively pushing Raven behind her. A scream came from the whirlwind and a body flew towards the glass. The remaining window shattered on impact and the body fell directly in front of the frightened young people. Katherine remained frozen on the ground as she immediately recognised the body.

_Agent Ackerman._

The agent that brought her here, the same agent that had been her first experience with hate against mutants. Lying on the floor, his eyes looked around the room and he tried to move his head. He coughed, blood erupting from his lips and when he finally moved his head he stopped when his eyes connected with hers.

Her body reacted without hesitation; she dropped to her knees in front of him and ripped open his shirt, sending several buttons flying. The man's breathing grew raspy.

She placed the palms of her hands on his chest, and closed her eyes. The second skin touched skin she let the pain take over. But she knew, even with constant natural pain killers it wouldn't be enough-

_He's dying._

The injuries received were too major for her to heal with just a simple touch. A fracture of the fourth and fifth ribs, and the broken ends had pierced his lungs. A deep bleeding puncture wound on the left side of his lower abdomen, it looked as if he had been stabbed. There was an abnormal bend in his right leg and it was trapped under his left, thick blades of glass had slashed his face, and a puddle of blood was already pooling underneath him.

Her mouth went dry, his injuries were extensive, and he would not survive his wounds. Even if she was able to transfer and heal him, the man had lost a lot of blood, her mind was panicked and she didn't even know where to start. The agent's breathing turned faster and she realized that he was going into shock. So without thinking about it any longer, she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and started to concentrate.

The moment she focused on the transferring of energy, her body hunched forward as the first rib inside her chest cracked. But the agents breathing slowed down as his rib healed together. The second rib cracked and she felt a rip inside the lung, blood filling the left organ and she was forced to cough when her mouth filled with blood. She dropped her head, as the first drops dripped down from her lips onto the floor.

She heard glass crack and when she raised her head she saw a man handsomely dressed in a suit, walking through the broken window frame. The red skinned demon entered through the other window and they both stood guard looking over the group of young mutants that was huddled together behind Darwin. The suited man stopped next to her and she used a shred of her concentration to glare at him. He returned her glare with a handsome smirk and a wink before looking up as the doors to the hallway were pushed open.

A third man strolled in, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the weird looking helmet he was wearing. But she was forced to close her eyes again as she felt the skin on the left side of her abdomen rip open. Instantly, she pulled one hand back to cover her own wound, but with a shake of her head she forced it back on the agent's chest.

Her own white blouse was turning redder with each second.

The man by the door looked her over briefly when she gasped, but soon he directed his gaze back to the group. He leaned forward and slipped the helmet of his head, brushing a hand through his hair before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good evening, my name's Sebastian Shaw" he took slow deliberate steps forward, "and I am not here to hurt you."

A guard appeared outside in the garden, raising his gun towards the man. "Freeze!" he shouted. The man that introduced himself as Shaw stopped walking; he moved his helmet from one hand to the other

"Azazel" he drawled, glancing at the demon in the window. The mutant disappeared into smoke and appeared behind the guard. His death was quick and swift. Shaw returned his focus to the group as though nothing had occurred. "My friends" he held his helmet out and the man that was standing in front of Katherine took a step forward to take it from him.

"There's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule." He stopped in front of Darwin; a handsome smile gracing his lips as he whispered the last words. "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us than by definition you are" he stopped and took in a breath, "Against us"

The room went silent for a few seconds, As Katie looked up again looking at the man, she whimpered softly under her breath as she felt the skin of her face being ripped. The wounds on the agents face slowly closed. A small puddle of her own blood had started to puddle beneath her knees. And she had to fight to keep her eyes open.

The agent's breathing was under control, his heartbeat was stronger and the two deadliest wounds he had received were almost healed. His broken bones could be healed later, for now she had to remain focused on his lungs.

"So" Shaw continued, "You can stay, and fight for the people who hate and fear you" His voice was clear as he spoke through the room; "Or you can join me, and live like kings "He finished, grinning widely. He lowered his eyes to Angel. "And queens" he amended. Angel averted her eyes.

Katie felt the body beneath her tremble as the agent suddenly took in a deep shuddering breath. "Calm" she immediately whispered between her own pained breaths, "take calm breaths, your lungs are still bleeding."

Ackerman opened his eyes and they turned on her. Filled with anger, the cold way he looked over her made her frown slightly. The man's hate was pouring out of every pore. He tried to raise his hands to shove her hands off of him and a disgusted groan escaped his lips. Confused, she pressed down more firmly. She was saving his life and he was trying to push her away?

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her head snap up. Shaw knelt down, looking between her and the agent with a smirk of amusement.

"What do we have here?" he clasped his hands between his legs. He let his eyes graze over the woman's form. She was bleeding badly, blood dripping from her lips. Her whole body was shaking but she kept her hands firmly placed on the body of the human beside her. He could see a cut on the agent's forehead was slowly knitting closed while it ripped open on her own forehead. Blood started to drip down from the wound to her temple. She was glaring up at him her own eyes heated with anger.

"You're healing him?" he asked before he chuckled, "a low life human?" his chuckle turned into a laugh as he looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Why do you bother, can't you see he hates you?" he directed his cold gaze back at her, he seemed almost disappointed.

The glare never left her face, her own voice barely strong enough for a whisper but she spat the words out to him anyway. "That doesn't mean he deserves to die, you can't decide who lives or dies." a cough was forced from her throat again, and more blood splattered on the ground.

Shaw's smile slipped from his lips and his brows furrowed.

"Well dear, you're wrong. I can make that decision" he raised a hand and slowly placed his finger on the agent's forehead.

"What are you doing?"She snapped, panicking flooding her as she felt a sudden heat on her own forehead. There was a sudden pressure inside her brain and she closed her eyes as a shot of pain made her head snap back.

"I advise you to remove your hands" Shaw slowly drawled but she barely heard his words. The agent started to scream and her own voice soon followed. She pulled her hands back from the agent and grabbed at her head with a scream, sinking to the floor.

The agent scream grew shrill and then all that was heard was a large splashing sound and silence. The group of mutants behind Darwin screamed as the agent's head exploded right in front of them. The body of the agent shook for a few seconds more before it stopped and remained still.

Raven was crying, hiding her face in Hank's shoulder. Darwin had stepped closer but was stopped as Azazel appeared in front of him, holding one of his blades up, his point clear. Nobody move.

Katie was sobbing, the pain inside of her head was unbearable, This had never happened before. The man died while she was still in contact with his skin. Her hands turned into fists over her eyes and the burning inside of her lungs made it hard for her to breathe. She lost control over her own powers and her body took over. Her advanced healing ability was kicking in.

Shaw cocked his head to the left, as he saw the cuts on her face slowly healing and another chuckle came to his lips as he slowly stood up. This woman was very interesting.

He turned his head back to the mutants and slowly held out his hands. " So What will it be?"

The group's eyes were all on Katie, who was still writhing in pain. Only Angel was looking up at him, and before anyone could interfere she slowly slipped her hand into Shaw's.

Shaw grinned as he walked away, pulling the young woman with him. Raven looked up from Hank's chest and when she saw the former stripper walk away with him she spoke up. "Angel?" she asked confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean demanded.

"Come on" Angel replied as she inclined her head before she shook it slowly, "we don't belong here, and that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Darwin didn't try to cajole or push her into returning. Instead, he simply offered her a hand, eyes pleading. She looked down at his hand before she turned away, walking with Shaw to the window.

"We have to do something" Raven whispered.

Hank stepped forward and kneeled down next to Katie, reaching out but she raised her hands in defence.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, afraid that she would transfer the wounds she still had to him.

"Katherine you're bleeding pretty badly" he murmured before he looked back up at the group of enemy mutants that had stepped out into the yard.

"I'm fine, help Angel" she whispered in between gasps, her rib slowly healing beneath her chest and she took in a deep breath as her lung once more filled with air. Darwin was looking back at Alex, and the blond haired man was openly confused for a few seconds before realization crossed his eyes.

Darwin shook his head slowly before he turned back to Shaw. "Hold up .I'm coming with you."

Shaw stopped and looked back with a smirk, he released Angel's hand and stepped forward. Darwin walked away from the group, the glass cracking beneath his boots as he stepped over the broken window frame and into the garden to meet him.

"Good choice! So tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that" Shaw's voice was dipped in arrogance. He motioned for Darwin to join them, and the dark skinned man nodded before he slowly made his way towards Angel. Alex quietly motioned the rest of the mutants to spread out across the room behind him as Darwin headed for the former stripper.

Katie moved her head to the right to see what was happening, still so weak, she couldn't do anything while her body was healing itself. Hank slowly got up and walked around her, he stopped in front of her shielding her from any more harm.

Darwin met Alex eyes and then he nodded before he yelled, "Alex!"

The blond nodded and he looked over his shoulder for a second. "Get DOWN!" his body powered up the same moment that Darwin wrapped his arms around Angel to shield her from harm. His body armour covered his back completely. Alex fired his powers at Shaw but the man simple stepped forward and with one raised hand he sucked the blast that Alex shot at him.

""Protecting your fellow mutants. It's a noble gesture. Feels good!" Shaw commented, easily deflecting Darwin when he tried to throw a punch. With Alex stumbling back, Shaw grabbed Darwin's chin forcing the man's face up.

"Adapt to this." He pushed one finger towards Darwin's mouth and forced him to swallow a bright ray of energy that came from his hand. Darwin stepped back as Shaw released him, the man walked back to Angel and the other two mutants without a glance back. They took each other's hands and in a puff of red smoke they all disappeared.

"Darwin" Katie groaned, tears coming to her eyes as she saw the man she had befriended turn towards them slowly. The energy that Shaw had forced into him seemed to crack the surface of his skin, fighting to find a way out. His body turned silver, before it hardened and cracked even more. His hand reached out to Alex, who could only stare in horror. Darwin took one step forward and then, as if he was made of dust, disintegrated right in front of them.


	9. No time left for losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.  
> I only own my own OC characters. Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, reviews make me happy ^.^

_Coming down the world turned over_   
_and angels fall without you there_   
_and I go on as you get colder…_

* * *

**Chapter 9: No time left for losing**

* * *

The soft lights in the restaurant toilets cast a warm orange glow on the surroundings. It made it harder for her to see if her makeup was still flawless, but it did make her skin look darker than it normally was. She knew that it was by design, the fancier New York restaurants always made sure that the lights were dimmed enough to make the flaws on a woman's face disappear. It was a confidence booster for sure.

And a woman with more confidence was bound to buy more drinks.

Katherine studied her reflection and sighed. She'd parted her hair to the right side of her face where the waves of her dark brown hair fell down. She smacked her lips together, smiled at herself, checking her teeth for any lipstick smudges. She brushed a finger under her eye to remove the small smudge of eyeliner that had settled in the corner.

Squaring her shoulders she was finally satisfied that she still looked presentable and that she could go back to her date. Her long legs were hidden beneath the navy blue cocktail dress she wore, but her curves were still on display in the body hugging fabric. James had bought the dress for her before he'd told her they would be going out for a fancy dinner to celebrate his big promotion.

She wore no jewelry. Her ears weren't even pierced, only a small golden band adorned her ring finger. She smiled like a child as she looked down at it.

Another gift from James. After being married for 2 years, he'd finally bought her a wedding ring. There never was enough money for a gold ring until now. She moved the simple golden band around her finger, the happy grin never leaving her face. Looking in the mirror one last time, she headed back into the restaurant.

The restaurant was busy, all tables were taken. Waiters hurried around, taking orders and placing drinks down. She made her way past the tables and walked to the back of the restaurant. Her brown haired date straightened up the moment she sat down.

"All done?" James asked. Katie nodded "I already paid the check, so you don't need to worry about that" he continued, winking.

She scoffed and shook her head as she took her almost empty wine glass and polished it off."Oh please we have a shared bank account, don't be so dramatic."

He chuckled, and his handsome face lit up as he let his eyes roam over Katherine. "So wife" he slipped his hand forward and took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb over the ring on her finger. "How about we go home" he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand, "To finish our celebration?"

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me?"She asked softly as she pulled her hand away from his lips with a teasing smile.

"Is it working?"

"How about we go home and you can find out?"

She rose and he followed suit, both of them leaving the restaurant and heading out into the busy street. It was Saturday evening, and the streets were filled with a Saturday night crowd. They continued down the street for several blocks, not even noticing the people that passed them. They were content in each other's company, happy to just spend a few free hours together.

The sky darkened above the couple, and the wind increased in its intensity. A flash of lightning illuminated the night, and then the sound of thunder came rumbling from a distance. The first drops of rain started to fall from the sky, touching her cheeks and splashing on the ground. She flung her arms over her head, trying to ward of the rain. "The rain is going to ruin my dress" she shivered.

When James heard the small whine escaping his wife's lips, he took off his jacket to drape its welcome warmth around her shoulders. "Thank you, James" she beamed up at him.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him; she grabbed his left arm with both hands and leaned against him as they walked on. They had been drinking the entire evening and the alcohol was loosening his tongue. James voice was a husky whisper in her ear as he pulled her even closer to him. "Let's go home quick before you're completely soaked."

The meaning behind his heavily emphasized words did not escape her, with a softness in her eyes she licked her lips. Nodding up at him, a more mischievous smile crossed her features. "I can't wait to take it off".

He immediately quickened his pace. Dropping his arm from her waist, he took her hand and almost dragged her down the street. She laughed at his impatience.

The rain fell heavily onto the street, flooding the gutters, and beating down on the roofs of the cars, muffling the noises of traffic around them. Everyone that was on the street dashed back into their houses, cars or they simply stood underneath a store's overhang waiting for the rain to stop.

"This way, I know a shortcut."

He began pulling her towards an alley between two restaurants. Their house was on the other side. The alley was dark, the only light streaming from what appeared to be the back door of one off the restaurants. A sudden realization dawned on her, she sucked in her breath and her senses suffered overload as she looked at the alley.

_Impossible._

The word echoed in a loop inside her head and she stopped walking. James was still holding her hand and was pulled to an abrupt halt. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

She had been here before, this had happened before.

Some part of her mind kept whispering in her head, _Impossible_. Suddenly, the streets seemed awfully familiar to her. Her eyes went wide, and she blanched as she realized where she was and what was going to happen in only a few minutes.

_This isn't real._

Her gaze snapped back towards James. He looked at her with a strong, knowing look that made her stomach sink.

"No, no no no- "

The mantra flowed out of her lips on terrified breaths, a sob choked her throat. Her hand tightened around his, she pulled on his hand trying to force him to step away from the alley and back to her.

"No James, please let's take the long way."

He didn't release her, but kept her fingers folded against his calloused palm. Slowly he stepped closer and placed his free hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled gently. But his comforting look couldn't stop her from shaking.

"We can't take the long way Katherine."

" Yes we can!"

Her lips were parched, and her heart pounding. She was crying, the tears mingling with the rain on her face. " If we walk that way you'll….." she stopped.

"I'll what love?" he asked sadly as he looked down at her, with his free hand, he touched her face, brushing a new tear away as it spilled towards her chin.

"You'll die" she finished as she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Please James don't leave me again."

"Katherine."

When he spoke her name, she felt the whisper of his breath on her lips and she opened her eyes to look up.

"You have to run."

He released her hand and stepped back, the darkness from the alley stretching and reaching towards him. The city lights burned brighter before the glass exploded and shards and sparks fell down around her. She twisted and brought her arms around her head, trying to curl into a ball to protect herself. Peeking out from behind her arms, she watched James move away from her as if an invisible hand was dragging him backwards into darkness.

"No, James" she wanted to take a step forward but her body was frozen. Her legs were lead weights, her feet embedded in the ground as though concrete had swallowed them whole

"You have to run, Katherine. You're not safe, go back to New York."

"No, please." She stretched out her hand, eyes begging him to take it. "Don't leave, I beg you-" She squeezed her eyes shut, as a sudden piercing headache made her buckle over.

"Run Katherine, run."

Then, in an instant, everything went black.

* * *

"Katie!"

Katie pitched forward, gasping for breath, her eyes wide open. Her vision wasn't clear, her eyes ached, and her head hurt so badly that she hadn't noticed that someone was kneeling next to her. It was Sean, hovering above her. His face lost some of the tension the moment she arched forward and took in a deep breath.

"Sean?" she asked her eyes half closed. Her veins humming, the pain disappeared, though very slowly this time, as though it regretted leaving her body.

"What the hell?" she put a hand to her forehead, grateful when he helped her sit up. He didn't miss the slight hiss of pain she emitted. Different memories of the last hours kept repeating themselves like a broken record in her head. There was a voice screaming in her mind to run but she shut it out, refusing to listen.

"Help me get up" She told Sean. "You have to help me."

Sean's young brow furrowed in confusion. "Katie, you should stay down, the guards are already taking care of it."

She nodded at him quitely. She knew the boy meant it well, but she had to get up, each moment longer on the ground would only making the panic increase. She had to get up to stop her mind from shutting down on her again. She couldn't go back, she couldn't see him disappear again.

"I know dear, but please help me up" Her voice taking on an almost hysterical note, she tried to rise and was embarrassingly wobbly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand up, Katie stifling a groan deep within her as she leaned against him and he took her weight.

"Thank you" she whispered. "Now let me try to stand on my own."

Her lungs burned, and her legs felt like rubber. She was nauseated and slightly dizzy but he nodded, removing his hands from her. She staggered slightly, stumbled back, but kept standing even while everything swayed ominously. She took in a deep breath and then she looked around.

Alex, seemingly in shock, was still staring at the blackened grass in the garden where Darwin had died. Raven was on the couch, her knees up against her chest. She was leaning against Hank, sobbing and Hank held her close to him brushing a comforting hand through her blond locks. Guards were running around screaming. Men in scrubs were talking on their phones and men in coveralls were running around covering the bodies with plastic sheets. The window frame was broken, its jagged remains like a row of teeth along the wooden edge. Tables were overturned, and one of the couches they'd been sitting on earlier that evening was ripped in two.

The agents seemed to ignore them and they walked around them without a second glance, screaming and shouting orders at each other. Alex continued to stare at the spot on the ground, chewing the inside of his cheek. His hands were turned into fists next to him, the boy was visibly shaking. In shock! yet nobody seemed to care at all.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath focusing on the task at hand. Shuddering, she wrapped an arm around her middle in a one-arm hug before she forced herself to walk in small, slow steps. Sean stayed next to her, his hands slightly raised, as if to catch her should she fall.

She reached the blond. "Alex" she called to him "Alex, it's alright" He didn't seem to hear her, his eyes kept focusing on the grass.

"Alex sweetie?"

Taking a deep breath, she touched his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she shook his shoulder again, this time a little more aggressively. She called his name; he didn't seem to hear. Moving on instinct, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed his head to her shoulder. She cradled him in her arms until his body seem to respond. She hushed him and quieted him, gently brushing her hand through his hair to help comfort him

Gradually, his body became less rigid against her own. His arm went around her, and he squeezed her to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly came out of his shock and back into full consciousness. "Darwin" He whispered against her shoulder.

Pulling away, she surveyed him critically. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red. Pale and still shaking, his eyes glittered with the pain of watching his friend die. They were dark and filled with guilt.

She released him and stepped back. His eyes immediately went back to the grass. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. Sadly she smiled at him. "It's alright Alex, It wasn't your fault" She whispered.

"He… "He started saying trying to move his head, but her hand remained on the right side of his face, making it impossible for him to look away from her.

"No" she shook her head. "No Alex, it isn't your fault. What Darwin did was his own choice to protect you, don't let his sacrifice be in vain." She dropped her hand and Alex kept looking at her. "He died protecting you, not because of you."

Alex stared at his feet for a few seconds, thinking over her words. After a moment he nodded before he turned away from the window and headed to the couch where Raven was sitting. He sat down next to her, refusing to look at anyone. Raven looked up the moment he sat down and she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Hank sat up too, pulling his arms back, even though it seemed they lingered longer than was needed.

Meanwhile her strength was slowly coming back and with each breath she could feel the strength returning in her muscles. "Okay, listen up!" She announced to the mutants on the couch, she took a careful step closer, as if she feared she might fall if she walked too fast. Sean trailed behind her, making sure to stay close to her.

"We have to get out of here now, so I want all of you to help each other and get up."

Thankfully, nobody was in any shape to argue. Hank was the first to move and he was quick to help Raven up too. Alex followed suit, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at Katie.

"Good. Now listen," she inclined her head towards the garden where the guards were still running around; "those guards, they don't give a fuck about any one of you, got it?" Her voice was strict and hoarse intentionally so to hold their attention. "So we have to help each other from now on."

Hank wanted to protest but then the meaning of her words suddenly became clear to him. Shaw and the others came for them. All the agents that had died, died because of them! Some of the agents were already glaring at them while they walked around the garden, covering up their fallen comrades.

"Yeah we should get out of here "he agreed nervously. Raven nodded and gradually the group turned walking to the door that leaded to the entrée hall. "Go outside" she called after them.

Alex stopped when they reached the door and he turned to look over his shoulder. Katie was still standing in the middle of the room, watching as they were walking away.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked softly, his voice still tense

She looked down her clothes and waved a hand over them. "I'm covered in blood sweetie. I have to put on something different first, I can't walk around like- like this" her voice broke slightly and Alex nodded swiftly.

He took Raven by her arm and they walked through the broken doors into the corridor. Katie stayed behind, until they disappeared out of sight. Than a huge breath escaped her and she brought both her hands to her face.

"Okay" she whispered to her the skin of her hands, "Focus." Spinning on her heel, she headed to the bedrooms. The voices in her head returned, harsh and painful.

_Run Katherine. Run._

* * *

The building was ruined; agents were running around carrying their wounded and covering the dead bodies with blankets. A fire truck was trying to put the remaining fires out. A car raced down the road and stopped in front of the ruined stairs. Charles was out of the car before Erik had turned the engine off. He took the few steps up the stairs almost running as he looked around the wreckage, trying to find his sister. Erik slammed the door shut as he followed behind his friend. Only Moira was left in the car. She opened the door, looking around at the wreckage in shock. What on earth had happened? The message that Shaw had attacked the CIA building had stunned them and they had hurried back to the agency as soon as possible. Unfortunately it seemed they were too late to do any good

The group of mutants was sitting outside on a stone bench. Raven stood up the moment she saw her brother. "Raven!" he called out in relief as he opened his arms; she was in them in a second.

"Charles" she gasped out in between sobs.

Erik stopped next to Charles, glancing back at Moira as she moved to join them. Her face was white as she looked down at her shoes, hiding the tears that were coming to her eyes. Charles kept his focus on Raven, shushing her gently until she was able to collect herself and then turned his attention to the others.

"We've made arrangements for you all to be brought home immediately."

"We're not going home." Sean immediately replied.

"What?" Charles turned to face him.

"He's not going back to prison." He inclined his head to Alex.

Alex looked at Sean for a second before he turned his face back to Charles. "He killed Darwin." He murmured.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles." Raven told her brother. "And we can't even bury him."

Charles took in a deep breath as he looked at his sister, he was angry with himself. He shouldn't have gone, and he should have been there with them. Maybe he could have done something to stop Shaw, to save the brave young man. The group was silent,remembering the sacrifice their friend had made.

"We can avenge him." Erik suddenly spoke up, directing his eyes to Charles. The telepath looked back at him in disbelieve. He brushed a hand over his mouth before he stepped away from Raven towards Erik.

"Erik, a word please."

Erik turned his back to the kids and Charles stopped next to him, he remained silent for a few seconds as if he was thinking over his words before he looked up in Erik's eyes. "They're kids."

"No. They were kids. Shaw has his army and we need ours!" The reply was heated and instant and he took his sunglasses off to look at his friend.

Charles' mouth pursed, but he couldn't deny the truth of the words. He looked back at the young people, then to the metal bender once more. "We'll have to train." He said to no one in particular.

The group looked up as he spoke. "All of us" he continued. "Yes?"

"Yeah." Alex agreed without a second thought.

"Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe." Hank pointed out, "We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes, we do." Charles gave a small smile, as he looked over the group again. Suddenly the smile slipped from his lips as he noticed that one person that was supposed to be there was not. "Where is Katherine?" he spoke his eyes instantly going to Raven. The girl frowned and shrugged. Erik's eyes went wide and he looked around the group too, before he turned to look around the compound. She was nowhere in sight.

"We don't know" Sean spoke up as he stood up, stuffing his hands in his jeans. "The last time we saw her was right after Shaw attacked."

Hank nodded and explained," She told us to go outside."

"And?" Erik asked, his voice slightly raised.

"She said she was going to change, she was covered in-"Sean started filling in the rest but he stopped.

"Covered in what?" Erik asked, the voice of his tone unchanged.

"Blood" Sean finished. "She was covered in blood. She told us to go and that she would come after us, that was hours ago."

"They won't let us inside to look" Raven began to tear up again, placing a hand over her mouth, "Charles she was wounded."

Charles, not knowing what to say, looked over his shoulder back at the building, concern clearly written on his face. "Okay, we'll take care of it" he raised his hand, " You guys go with Moira" He looked at the human woman next to Raven and his eyes almost begged her. "She'll take you to a hotel."

Moira instantly nodded " Yeah guys, let's get away from here" Hesitantly the kids stood up and headed for the car.

Raven kept looking at Charles but her brother nodded at her "Go with Moira."

Raven took his words as comfort and nodded, turning around and walking after the brown haired human. Alex walked to Erik and Charles, his eyes were on his feet but once he reached them he looked up.

"You have to find her."

"We will" Charles promised him, but Alex shook his head to cut off his words.

"No I mean it, something was wrong with her."

Erik tilted his head, eyes narrowing "what do you mean?"

"Her eyes "Alex continued, "They looked dead."

The two older mutants shared a look before they looked back at the boy."What happened?" Charles asked.

Alex bit his cheek and looked away for a second before he turned his head back. "She tried to heal an Agent" he told them. "But the same man that- that killed Darwin" He stopped and swallowed," He killed him too before she could finish, she-" Again he stopped.

"She what, Alex?" Charles prodded.

"Sean couldn't detect a pulse" He looked down at his feet and shook his head. "She died."

Erik's own heart nearly stopped when he heard Alex's words.

_She died? How interesting._

Charles looked at up at Erik "We have to find her."

And he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Hours had passed, Moira had taken the other mutants to a nearby hotel so they could rest and clean up. But Charles and Erik had stayed behind trying to find out what had happened to Katherine. He was worried and he was slowly starting to panic. He'd already looked through the living room that was lying in ruins. He had even used his mutation to look through the compound, but he couldn't find her. She wasn't there anymore. He was walking in circles around the room trying to find something, a clue to where she could be.

He stopped pacing next to the large puddle of blood on the floor. He knew it had belonged to the agent she had tried to heal, they still hadn't cleaned it up. His hands turned into fists as he glared down at the stain. Anger filled him and he turned away, looking over the room again. The doors that lead to his left opened and Erik walked in.

"I think you need to see this."

Charles perked up as he walked closer to his friend "Did you find anything?"

The metal bender nodded as he turned back to the hallway and walked to her bedroom. He held the door open for Charles and when the telepath walked in his eyes immediately found the bloodied clothes that were dumped on the bed. He stepped forward and took the white blouse in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the blood stain. It was still wet.

Erik remained in the doorway, slowly letting his eyes go over the room. "Her suitcase is gone" he spoke up. "She left by her own means Charles, Shaw didn't take her."

Charles dropped the blouse back on the bed and a relieved groan escaped his lips. When they couldn't find her anywhere in the building, Charles was starting to fear that Shaw had found her and taken her with him. "You sure?" he looked back at his friend, and he placed a hand on his forehead. "I can't find her Erik; I don't know where she is."

"You could use Cerebro" Erik suggested, as he walked into the room to stand next to his friend. He looked down at the bloodied clothes on the bed. Erik's thoughts were running in circles, it looked like she left in a hurry. She had just stuffed everything back in her suitcase and took off. He didn't know why he opened his mouth but the words were spoken before he could stop.

"Though, I think I know where I could find her."

There was a tiny voice in the back of his head that was telling him that the woman was probably running away again. He just needed to find out where she was going. He was good at tracking people down, he might be able to find her even though he couldn't help but feel glad she was gone.

"You do?" Charles looked at him. "If you know where to find her you must tell me Erik, we cannot let her go."

"I believe she left on her own Charles, she doesn't want to be found."

"Are you sure?" Charles countered his voice was almost angry, "We need to be sure" he waved his hand over the blouse on the bed. "She was hurt"

" She can heal herself"

"Erik" Charles spoke up, "I know you don't like her, and I know you're glad she's gone" his voice turned softer as he tried to reason with his friend. "But if Shaw finds her before we do..." he stopped talking and looked up at his friend.

"Think about what he would do with her."

Erik looked up at the ceiling and groaned, a curse in German flew from his lips the moment he realized that Charles was right. He wanted her to be gone, but he couldn't let Shaw have her. She was far too useful to be used by the likes of him.

"Fine" he muttered "I need a map."

Charles nodded and moved past his friend to the door to find a map as fast as possible.

"Charles" Erik spoke up, If she doesn't want to come with me-"

"Then let her go" Charles finished, he stopped in the doorway and looked back, "Just make sure she's safe."

* * *

"Fucking Suitcase" she let the suitcase drop to the ground and kicked it angrily. She leaned down placing both hands on her knees as she took in a deep breath. She was exhausted. She had been dragging the suitcase with her for what seemed hours now. The sun was burning down on her and she dragged her hand over her forehead to wipe the sweat that had begun to form.

She was walking down the long road, hoping to find a ride or a bus that would bring her home to New York as soon as possible. No car had passed her so far. Taking the opposite direction than the one they had travelled when they first came here, she'd just kept walking till a roadside sign told her it was just a few miles more to the nearest town.

Her mind was made up, she would go to the town and call John to tell him she was coming home. She still had some money somewhere in her suitcase, she would use that to buy an airplane ticket and then she would be gone. Back to New York, back to her old life without death and mutants and danger.

_Run, Katherine. Run._

It had all happened so quick, she didn't even remember how she'd been able to stand after everything that happened. Her body still wasn't completely healed, and she felt tired. She dropped her head and took in a slow breath, she had to leave, and she wasn't going stay here any longer.

Determined, she picked the heavy suitcase up again and turned back to the road to continue her walk.


	10. Wait for it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics.I only own my own OC characters. Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> So this was the hardest chapter I've ever written. I do hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts, cause reviews make me happy ^.^

_Death doesn't discriminate_   
_Between the sinners and the saints_   
_it takes and it takes and it takes_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Wait for it…_ **

* * *

The sun was setting much faster than she had anticipated and there were no streets lights to illuminate the way. The only light came from the moon, and there wasn't even much of that. Katherine picked up her pace, a ways back she'd passed a sign that said there was a gas station only a mile or so more up the road. Hopefully she could find someone there that could give her a lift.

Her body had healed itself, but at the expense of any energy she might have had otherwise. Her progress was also hindered by having to continuously stop every few meters when her suitcase grew too heavy. Her mind was still not her own, but every time she felt her thoughts going back to Darwin she pushed it to the back of her mind.

She felt so guilty.

She didn't know if she could have saved him. She would never know for certain. But if she hadn't given all her energy to heal that ungrateful agent, then perhaps she could have helped him. She stopped walking, dropping the suitcase as she groaned. The muscles in her arms were screaming at her and she didn't have the energy left to tend to them. Weighed down by shame and her belongings, she seriously considered just dropping where she stood.

The humming of an engine behind her made her look over her shoulder and she could have cried at the sight of a light brown car driving down the road. "Thank god" she breathed, sticking her thumb out. Now if only the car would stop. The vehicle drove past and stopped just a few meters in front of her, she smiled and groaned in both relief and pain as she picked the suitcase back up. "Thank god." She whispered, just as the driver's door opened.

Almost immediately she took it back.

"No!" she shook her head, already trying to move on. "Leave me alone. I'm not going back."

Erik stepped out of the car, angrily slamming it shut behind him. He'd been driving for hours down the old country roads, trying to find her. Once he had located the small village to the north of the CIA building he had a feeling that she'd probably head there to find a way back to New York. Originally he assumed it'd be a quick trip, but the little vixen turned out to be better at running than he had expected. Hungry, tired and pissed off, he ignored her declaration.

Instead, he flung open the passenger side. "Get in the car!" he snarled. She just shook her head and started to walk back down the road, dragging the heavy suitcase behind her.

"No, leave me alone!" she called over her shoulder.

"Katherine" he warned as he slammed the door closed, "I'm not in the mood, get back here and get in the car".

"Fuck You" she flipped him off without looking back. "You can drop dead for all I care, I'm not getting in that car and I'm certainly not going back to-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the suitcase was ripped from her hands; it dragged over the road and stopped right in front of Erik. She whirled around, uncertain whether to scream or cry.

Of course there had to be metal in that damn suitcase.

The metal bender picked up the suitcase with one hand, flipped his other hand and the trunk of the car opened. He threw her suitcase inside and the trunk slammed close. He turned back to her, both remained silent. She took a deep breath and shook her head, crossing her arms under her breasts before looking away. "I'm not going back Erik" she murmured. "You can't make me."

Erik stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as the angry look on his face cooled. She looked dead tired; he knew he could easily grab her and throw her in the car. She wouldn't have the strength left to fight him, but to be honest he knew it would be far easier for him just to let her walk away. He promised Charles he would find her and he did. And just like he told Charles, if she didn't want to go with him he wouldn't force her. In fact, he would be more than glad to see her gone.

Slowly he nodded. "Then at let me take you to the bus station. I promised Charles that I'd make sure you're safe." Without waiting for a response, he headed back to the car. "I'll drop you off in the nearest town, than you can leave." He got inside without another word.

She remained silent as she let his words wash over her, night had settled in and the only lights on the road came from the car. She looked around, she was surrounded by forest and even though she hated to admit it she knew she couldn't make it to the town on her own anymore.

She was exhausted.

She really didn't wanted to spend any more time with him than was necessary, but the thought of spending even more time dragging her stuff around was enough to make her swallow her pride. Hesitantly, she walked over to the car; sucked in a breath and slid in beside him. Keeping her eyes on the road, she tried to keep her voice even. "Fine. Take me to the bus station ". He nodded in reply as he started the car and drove off.

He was still tense as he drove the car down the dark road. He was still angry at her for making him look around for her, for wasting his time. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes; she was deadly white looking older than she really was. Hair in a low ponytail, hands clasped tight in her lap, her leg jiggled nervously.

Suddenly she broke the silence of the car with a scoff and she looked up at him. He directed his gaze back on the road, not wanting her to know he had been looking at her. He rested one arm against the window and drove with one hand clenched around the leather steering wheel.

"You know what happened?" she asked.

He hadn't expected her to talk so his head snapped to her instantly. She was staring right back at him, and the moment he looked into her cursed eyes he turned his head back to the road. He couldn't stand to meet her gaze for long.

"Yes, we know." He replied tersely.

"He killed Darwin."

"I know."

"And the agent." She added.

He looked back at her again; she was staring out the window biting her lip. Her hands were shaking in her lap."I don't understand" she spoke up again. "I tried to heal him but-"

"But what?" he asked not letting her finish.

"He tried to push me away" she shook her head. "It still doesn't make sense, I tried to heal him and he still hated me."

"He hates you because of what you are, I told you this before" he answered her unspoken question.

"But I tried to save his life" she looked away from the window to glare at him, "there was no reason for him to hate me."

"A man like that doesn't need a reason." They passed a road sign and he scanned it quickly, they were near the gas station.

She continued, "so what, he just hated me- "

"Yes!" He snapped, raising his voice; "he just hated you, they don't need a reason to hate us Katherine." He had tried to keep his anger under control but she was making it damn hard. Every time she opened her mouth, he could feel it burning beneath inside his chest. Still glaring, she gave him a quick once over. He had one hand clenched around the steering wheel; the skin around his knuckles had turned white.

"Well" she crossed her arms, "You don't have to worry about him anymore, that monster Shaw killed him for you." She was surprised the steering wheel didn't break in half the moment she had said that man's name, his fist grew that much tighter. With a sudden loud bang his other fist slammed into the window. She jerked in surprise, eyes wide.

"What on earth is your prob-" she began and then she stopped. Erik's entire face was contorted in rage. His breathing was ragged and he was biting the inside of his cheek so hard it was probably bleeding.

Erik felt those horrible eyes burning into him and he could have thrown her through the windshield for it. "What?!" He snapped, placing both his hands on the steering wheel and trying to breathe. She remained silent as she regarded him and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

The realization was a quick flash through her eyes, and a sarcastic little smile started forming on her lips. "Well look at that" her voice was cold as she sat back, leaning her back against the car door not looking away from him."The hunter is being hunted."

The tension was thick enough to cut through as a bitter chuckle broke through the silence. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Disbelief made her almost laugh."I can't believe it" She shook her head, "I can't believe it" she looked back at him, her anger back in full."He's the man you're hunting, isn't he?"

He slammed the break all of the sudden and she lunched forward, bracing herself on the dash at the last second. Without another word he took the key from the ignition and turned his body to her. "I advise you to remain quiet."

"No fuck you." She cursed, "I can't believe it. All this time, you were giving me a hard time because you believed I was being hunted. And now you tell me that what happened back there is because you are being hunted."

"I'm not being hunted! He countered back, almost screaming at her.

"Well yeah tell that to Darwin" she retorted getting even closer to him. "He's the one who died!"

Erik scoffed and got out of the car; he slammed the door and walked around to the passenger side pulling her car door open. "Get out."

She got out without another word, the sudden urge to hit him washing over her. She wanted to hurt him so badly that her whole body shook with anger. The skin of her hands started to itch, It would have been so simple to just slap him right in his arrogant face.

"There" he pointed to the right. There was an old gas station on the other side of the road. A few cars were parked in front of it, a lonely bus sign next to it . A bar, that had clearly seen better days was attached to the gas station.

"Now get your stuff and leave." He turned his back on her and stormed off, not looking back.

"Where the hell are you going?"

He spun around and flung his arms out. "I'm going to get a drink!" he shouted before he turned around again and continued walking to the bar.

She gritted her teeth. ""Oh, freaking nice" she muttered. She didn't think it was possible, but she got even angrier knowing that he could get drunk, while she was forced to be sober for the rest of her life. She continued glaring at his retreating back for a few more seconds before she stomped out to the back of the car. She tried to open the trunk, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard she hit or kicked it. Giving it one last kick for good measure, she sighed heavily. "Fucking bastard closed the-" she didn't finish her words and walked back to the front of the car.

She glared at the bar he'd disappeared into and cursed under her breath. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her anger and leaned against the hood of the car. She looked up at the dark sky and took in another deep calming breath. The sky was filled with stars, and she kept looking up. The wind was starting to pick up and even though it was spring it was still cold outside. She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her hands over her arms trying to remain warm. She couldn't help her own thoughts, that insufferable man had the tendency to make her blood burning hot. She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and just squeeze the life out of him. She couldn't remember ever meeting someone that could make her so angry in a matter of seconds.

Footsteps stopped her hateful thoughts and before she knew it, Erik leaned against the hood of the car next to her. He was carrying a brown paper bag that contained a bottle, staring up at the sky. He seemed calmer than she was at that moment.

"Really, you're going to torture me with booze now?" she asked, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

"No" he turned his head away from the stars to look at her. He held the bottle out for her to take. "We're sharing it."

"What's the fun "she muttered, "I can't get drunk"

"It's not for your fun" he replied as he took the cap off the bottle and placed it to his lips. He took in a big gulp and his eyes closed as he cringed. He held the bottle out for her again. "It's for Darwin."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him before looking at the bottle, she took it from him. Their fingers touched softly before she pulled the bottle from his hands. Without saying anything she put the bottle to her mouth and threw her head back taking a big sip. She closed her eyes when the booze hit her throat.

She coughed and pulled the bottle away from her mouth. "Oh god this is vile, what is this?" she took the brown paper bag away from the glass bottle and looked at it. "Is this moonshine?" she demanded when she saw no label.

He nodded and chuckled. "It was the only thing they had that was this strong" he took the bottle from her, again skin touched. Both of them turned silent, and though they were still angry with each other for their own reasons a sudden calm tension settled over them. Erik felt the booze already taking effect, he hadn't eaten much that day and he hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages. He looked over the woman that was sitting next to him. She was staring up at the sky, a sad smile on her lips. He held the bottle out for her to take again and she turned to look at him before taking it.

"For Darwin" She spoke softly.

He nodded in reply. "For Darwin."

She took another sip and groaned. "God you have no idea how I miss getting drunk at times like this."

The booze made him chuckle in reply. A raindrop fell on his hand and he raised his head to see the sky was darkening fast. "It's going to rain" he muttered as he pushed himself of the hood of the car. "Let's wait for your bus in the car."

"You're going to wait with me?" she asked, standing up cradling the bottle to her chest.

"I promised Charles I would make sure you're safe, "he waved his hand at the bus sign "So I'll wait till you get on the bus." He moved his head to her and looked her in the eyes.

She was staring back at him, and than she nodded.

The sky had turned dark around them and the wind picked up even more. The rain began to pour down around them and both of them stepped around each other to get into the car. She pulled the car door shut once she was settled in and waited for him to get in too, the moment he had closed his own door she held the bottle out for him again. He took it from her, placing his lips around the bottle rim.

He really had to slow down before he would get too drunk, he still needed to drive back after all. He placed the bottle down next to them and leaned his head back, closing his eyes against the seat cushion. "Are you still wounded?" he asked, his words slightly slurred. He didn't know why he asked it but before he could think about it she had already answered him.

"No, the wounds that got transferred were healed rather quickly."

He nodded in reply; her mutation wasn't powerful in battle. He knew that, but he had also realized that it could be very useful in the future. To be able to transfer and take over wounds, injuries, even diseases was a powerful thing. Not to mention she died and came back to life.

He wondered how her mutation worked, how much could she transfer. She had told them back at the diner that she used to practice on corpses. How far did she take it? He opened his eyes as a sudden idea came forward. "Your mutation," he asked as he turned his head to look at her. The rain beat down against the window, making it almost impossible for them to see the road. "The transferring."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say. Even though he was looking straight at her he seemed deep in thought. He continued speaking. "Can't you just.. Transfer, alcohol or drugs?"

She blinked a few times and kept looking at him before she turned in her seat staring straight ahead, the thought never crossed her mind. Could she? "I don't know" she spoke up honestly shaking her head, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I never tried it; I mean... it never occurred to me."

He carefully lifted his right hand for her to take, not even thinking anymore. The alcohol was making him act more freely than he probably would have wanted. "Try it" he muttered as he closed his eyes. He wanted to see if she could.

She looked at his hand and then at him. "Are you serious?" she asked, unsure. The man looked ready to kill her just a few minutes ago and now he wanted her to take his hand?

"Yes. Just take it before I change my mind."

Curiosity took over her mind as she looked at his outstretched hand. She really didn't want to touch him, but if this worked….She couldn't let this opportunity pass.

Hesitantly she slipped her hand into his. He closed his hand around her the moment their hands touched and a shiver went down her back when she felt how warm his hand was around her own cold limb. She shook her head and looked down at her lap; she couldn't believe she was doing this.

He was holding her hand so gently, he even brushed his thumb over her fingers and she snapped her head up to look at him. He was sitting back in his chair, resting with his eyes closed, he probably didn't even knew how uncomfortable he was making her. She tried to focus on the matter at hand and she took in a deep breath as she concentrated on her own energy.

Erik frowned as he felt her hand getting warmer in his, a warm calm feeling went over him and it felt as if something stirred inside of him. His heartbeat increased and he took in a deep shuddering breath as he suddenly felt more awake than before. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, she was looking at her hand.

Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were half open in a silent oh. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she closed her mouth and shuddered. Gradually she pulled her hand back and sat back in the chair, a soft moan escaped her lips. 'Oh god" she spoke the words in a content sigh. "I forgot what it feels like to be drunk."

Erik looked down at his hand and he suddenly realized he was sober. "It worked?"

"Hell yeah it worked" she arched her back and raised both her hands above her head stretching, a huge grin on her face. "This feels even better than I remembered" she chuckled and her whole face lit up. She couldn't help herself, her whole body felt as if it was lighter than air.

The car turned silent, only the soft tapping of rain on the metal hood of the car was heard. She started to hum softly under her breath and Erik started to tap his fingers on the dashboard. He was heavily concentrating on the road waiting for the bus to arrive so he could get her on it and then return back to the hotel.

"The last time I got drunk was when James died."

Her words made his head snap back to her and his eyes were wide, she was looking at him. The glazed look was gone from her eyes but she still had that look of contentment. "You're drunk" he told her "there's no need to talk about that."

"Yes there is" she shrugged, "You judged me without reason; I want to tell you the truth."

He shook his head. "I don't need to hear it."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway" she told him. " Cause I want to tell you, to show you , you were wrong about me."

He took in a deep breath and breathed out through his nose, he turned his body towards her. "Fine tell me." Even though he knew he had no right to hear her story, he couldn't help but wanting to know what she was running from.

"You said I was being hunted" she bit her lip. "You're right, just not in the way you accuse me."

He remained silent as he kept looking at her, her eyes slipped down to the bottle and she picked it up holding it up for him. She shook the bottle and he took it from her, he took another sip before he put the bottle down waiting for her to continue. "James was a rookie in the police force" she started and without noticing it she raised her left hand, taking the silver cross around her neck between her fingers. "He started with handing out parking tickets and doing paperwork. But one day he got a big bust."

She moved the necklace around between her fingers and Erik found that he was memorized by the slow movements of her hand. "He gave out a ticket to a car that was parked in Harlem, turns out that the car belonged to a mob boss. When he was writing the ticket he noticed something strange in the backseat of the car, so he called it in." She swallowed, licking her dry lips before she went on. "It was a big bust." Her eyes went wide and she glanced over at him. He was staring directly at her.

"Turns out, the car was filled with drugs and weapons, all kinds of other illegal things. So James got a promotion for calling it in, he was so proud." She smiled as she remembered how happy he was when he got home. "After his promotion, we went out to celebrate. He bought me a real wedding ring and took me out to a fancy restaurant."

"You didn't have a wedding ring?" Erik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No "she answered "We weren't that rich, he used his first real big pay to buy me a ring."

His eyes skimmed over her fingers. "You aren't wearing a ring now."

She nodded slowly and for just a few seconds she was silent, she took in a deep breath. "It was stolen" she spoke the words softly and she looked down at her lap sadly. "We were both drunk, when we left the restaurant. And we decided to take a shortcut through an alley because it was beginning to rain." The wind outside the car picked up, as if it wanted to emphasize her words. "We should have just gotten into a Taxi." She muttered as she looked back up at him with a sad smile. "We were robbed."

"Robbed?" he repeated her words. She nodded and curled up against the seat.

"We were stopped in the alleyway by a man, dressed in black."

Erik nodded leaning even closer as he placed his right arm around the back of her chair.

"The man had a gun, he wanted us to give him everything we had on us. So we did, we gave him our money, our jewels. But he wanted my ring too, and James didn't agree with that." She shook her head "The idiot started to argue with him, that he couldn't give him the ring but he could go to the bank to get even more money for him if he wanted that. But he said he wanted my ring."

Realization dawned into Erik's face as he looked down at her. "James refused" he spoke softly.

She nodded "Yeah he refused, and then he just turned to me and told James that if he didn't want to give the ring, he would pry it from my dead body. James told me to run."

_Run, Katherine run._

Erik brows furrowed, confused for a second but she continued before he could opened his mouth to speak.

"He shot me."

The car turned deadly silent and Erik sat back in his seat. Her eyes had filled with tears but she took in a deep breath to force them back down. "He shot me, and I died."

He kept looking over her, brows furrowed in thought.

"I died in James' arms, he was holding me and I knew I was dying, so I reached out for him, I wanted to touch him. It was as if my entire body wanted to reach for his skin." She had brought her hand to her mouth, placing her lips against her knuckle; her hand was shaking when she continued speaking. "And then I died" she closed her eyes trying to ward off the suddenly flash of the memory shooting through her mind.

Erik kept looking at her. "But you're not dead" he said and she nodded in reply.

"I woke up a few minutes later, I was alive without a single wound but-" She stopped and looked up at him again. "But James was dead, he was lying next to me bleeding from a chest wound."

" You transferred it" Erik slowly realized and she nodded.

"I killed him, the day he died was the day I got this curse."

Of course, he thought. A dramatic experience normally woke up the powers of mutants, only it happened very late with her. Normally they woke their powers up as children or young adults.

She was staring silently out the window. " His Brother" she continued speaking and he could hear that her voice had turned angry. "His family never liked me, and when their son died and I came out alive under very suspicious circumstances, well his brother believed I had something to do with it."

"So?"

"So" She continued, "When he found out that the police were closing the cases because they believed it was just a simple robbery gone wrong he didn't let it go. He stalked me, ruined my life even more after James died, every time I tried to pick up the pieces he was there breaking down everything again." She raised her hand to count off on her fingers. "He'd send private detectives to me, he called every place I worked in to get me fired, he even got me kicked out of a few apartments, he found me every time."

He was looking at her with wide eyes and for just a moment he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was running away from her brother in law? He believed her to be some sort of criminal just like him. He believed she was running away from someone dangerous. But this? He kept staring at her, not knowing what to say or do. He had misjudged her completely.

_A human? He could handle a mere human_

"I couldn't face them after he died." She didn't seem to notice his confused look as she continued talking. "How could I ever explain to them that I was responsible for killing their son? That I'm some sort of freak that took his life without even knowing I could do it."

"When was the last time you saw him?" he spoke up.

She looked up at him. "Two years now."

" How do you know he hasn't stopped?"

She shrugged. "I don't. Maybe he's stopped trying to destroy my life but I just never took the risk, I just kept running."

He kept staring at her, he couldn't look away from her, she looked so lost, so vulnerable. his breathing quickened and his nostrils flared. The arm that was still around the back of her seat was starting to itch. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her. What the hell was happening? His heartbeat increased and he had to swallow when all of the sudden his mouth ran dry. What was she doing to him?

Was he caring?

He couldn't care about anyone; he didn't want to care about anyone. Everything he had ever cared about was used against him in one way or another. He couldn't let this happen, caring only created leverage for those that wanted to kill him. He couldn't allow himself to be that weak. He took in a breath and tried to regain some control, he tried to focus. But before he could completely shut his traitorous mind down, his mouth had already opened to speak.

"It wasn't your fault."

_Scheiße._

She looked up at him, and he felt his jaw go tense.

_Verdammt._

There was a soft look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Erik could feel his own heart beat fast as it thundered against his ribs. His chest hurting with every thump. "James died because that bastard tried to rob you" he had to stop speaking, he had to shut this down now. Caring was dangerous; caring could be used against you.

Her smile turned sad. "I know that I didn't pull the trigger, but I am the one that took his life. Without this mutation, he would have still been alive."

"And you would have been dead. We're given these powers for a reason Katherine." His voice turned serious and his body was tense in an instant. "We are better than humans, we are born for greater things. That's why you're still alive."

"You really believe that?" Katherine asked slowly .

He nodded. "I know that we are better."

Her brows furrowed as she let the question that had been on her mind since she had met him slip from her lips. "What on earth happened to you?"

The moment the words were out his jaw clenched, his shoulders stiffened, and hardness flooded his eyes as he began to pull away from her. Before he could get away completely, her hand shot forward and she wrapped it around his arm.

"No Erik" her voice was strict as she pulled him closer. "I told you why I'm hiding, now I want to know why you are hunting."

He stopped to look at her before he closed his eyes and sat back. He hated to talk about it; he didn't want to relive the memories. But the determined look in her eyes told him enough, she wouldn't let this go.

He pulled his arm away from her warm grip and raised his left arm. Undoing the buttons on the sleeve, he slid the cotton back. He kept his arm away from her view for a few seconds as he stared down at the flesh of his forearm. Trying to keep his breathing steady and the memories from overwhelming him, he held it out to her.

For a few seconds, she didn't understand. She saw the tattooed numbers on the flesh of his forearm and realization dawned at her. Immediately her head snapped up to look at him. "You were in a camp?"

He nodded. She reached her hands out and without hesitation she placed them on his arm. Gently she traced her fingers over them. "I'm so… I'm so sorry." She bit her lip. "I can remove this for you, if you want." She looked up at him. "It's just a simple transfer of energy I can dissolve the ink in my body."

"No" he shook his head. "I want it to stay on my skin as a reminder."

"For what?"

"Because it reminds me that there is someone I need to kill."

He looked up from the fingers on his arm and directed his cold eyes to her.

"Shaw?" she asked.

He nodded.

He didn't need to say more to her, she knew what kind of terrible things happened in the camps. After the war all the stories were told on live TV or in news items. She was still young when she had first heard about it, but it had made an impact on her even then. A sudden burning feeling started in the pit of her stomach as she realized why Erik was the way he was, and why he wanted to kill the man. She carefully pulled her fingers from his arm and placed them back in her own lap.

"I hope you find him Erik" the words were from her lips before she could think them over. "And I hope you kill him."

He paused in buttoning up his sleeve. "What?" he asked. He hadn't expected her to say that.

" I hope you get your revenge." She whispered not looking away from him. "I will never understand what you have been through" she stopped to swallow, "I do understand how it feels to hate someone so much you want him dead."

He remained silent, the sudden look of understanding that crossed her face surprised him. Charles was against him wanting to kill Shaw, but this woman, this pain in his ass was agreeing with him. "Why?" he asked. It didn't make any sense to him.

"I was in a dark place after James died" she explained. "I made a promise to him after he died, that I would do anything in my power to find that bastard and to end his life. I searched for so long, but I could never find him. Life went on and I tried to adjust to it, but I was always looking for him."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes "The night before you found me.. The man that killed his son? I kept telling myself that I tried to kill him because he deserved it. The truth is, I was testing to find out if I could kill. If I could keep my promise to James."

Gradually a sad smile crossed her lips. "But while I was in that bar and I felt the man dying, I suddenly realized that James would hate me for doing something like that." She bit her lip and let a sigh escape her before she shook her head. "I couldn't kill that man, and I will never be able to find that bastard that did this to me, and take his life as revenge." She raised her head and looked at him "I can't take anyone's life. I just can't."

He was still looking at her. She kept smiling with that sad smile at him "So I understand Erik, and I hope you find him, I hope you will be able to do what I cannot." Both were pulled from their thoughts as the humming of a huge motor came down the road. A bus passed the car and the entire road in front of them was illumined by the headlights. The bus parked next to the sign and its doors opened.

"My ride" she whispered softly. He too was looking at the bus, but the moment he heard her car door open he looked back at her.

"Wait."

She stopped, one foot already on the wet ground outside of the car.

"We're going to war with him."

When she didn't immediately shrug him off, he leaned forward. "We need you."

"You don't need me Erik."

"I don't need you, but those kids do."

She frowned and sat back in the car seat, the door still open. "You're dragging them to war?" she asked in disbelief.

"They want to fight." He replied earnestly. "Those kids are going into a war, and they need you."

She was stunned and he took full advantage, continuing. "I know you want to leave, but Shaw is planning another world war. We need to stop him and we need you with us." His words washed over her and she was silent for a few minutes. They could get injured or worse. Maybe even be killed. Could she let that happen? Her eyes snapped up to the bus.

If she went back to New York, she would be safe. But for how long?

If Shaw was planning to go to war, he would expose himself. And sooner or later, someone would find out what she could do. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't be found. She couldn't let Patrick and his family find her ever again. The last time she had seen him, the guilt had almost torn her apart, she couldn't face him ever again! She had been succeeding so far to stay two steps ahead of him but she knew he was still after her.

_Run, Katherine run._

The voice thundered in her head and she closed her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead trying to think. If she stayed, than she would have to join them, and that increased the odds of exposure. What could she do? There was no way out. The voice in her head was screaming and she tried to stay focused.

Then she took in a deep breath as a sudden thought flashed through her head.

_The cure._

There was a mutant with them that could maybe find her a cure, Hank the scientist. Charles had told her about him. She needed to talk to him, maybe he could find a cure for her, if she was human nobody would have a reason to go after her, she could stay hidden and she wouldn't be exposed. She could go back to New York and remain in the shadows for the rest of her life. She released the breath she was holding and opened her eyes. She looked at the bus and made up her mind.

She reached for the car door.

For a second Erik's heart stopped, she was leaving.

She slammed the door closed and sat back in the chair.

His heartbeat continued.

The bus waited for half a minute more before it closed its doors and drove off. The road became dark again."You're staying." Erik slowly spoke up, placing one hand on the steering wheel and the other at the key in the ignition.

"Just drive Lehnsherr."

He smiled at her words, turned the key and drove off.

* * *

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_   
_when everyone who loves me has died_   
_I'm willing to..._   
_Wait for it.._


	11. The next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> So, a lot of people seemed to like the fact that I used lyrics from Hamilton in chapter 10. Music is my biggest inspiration while writing, and I always play it in the background. Some songs inspire me to write certain scenes, and that's why I include them in the fic. The song I used for this chapter is Secrets by Maria Mena. A heartbreaking song that really suits Katherine, in my opinion.
> 
> Oh and before I forget! In the movie the group is at the mansion for only one week! I just never really believed that, one week is far too short for everyone to learn how to handle and control their mutations. So I'm going to change that part of the story, they will not be at the mansion for months but they will be there longer than a week.

_There's a room inside your gut_   
_Close the door and keep it shut_   
_Let no daylight enter in_   
_And the punishment begins._

* * *

**_Chapter 11: The next step._ **

* * *

_New York, 1957_

Autumn had come to New York.

Below the tall trees, the ground was covered with brown, yellow and red leaves. Even though the weather was chilly, the skies were clear. The early morning sun was shining and Katie breathed in the fresh cool breeze. She narrowly avoided getting hit by several cars as she crossed the busy street and mouthed an apology at the driver. The man hit the steering wheel with his fist and cursed out loud. She ignored him, stepping onto the sidewalk and continued her pace. Her high heels clicked across the pavement with each step she took and she focused on the bag she was carrying with her, lifting it to her chest and opening it while walking. She tucked a manicured hand in the bag until she found what she was looking for and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter, removing one and placing it between her brought the lighter up to her lips, flicked it and lit up the other end of the cigarette. She took a deep breath and when she did the sweet smoke slipped down her throat and entered her lungs. Her eyes closed in complete and utter contentment.

She loved smoking.

The taste on her tongue, the burning sensation in her throat, the pressure in her lungs as they filled with smoke, and the deeply satisfying release of that smoke back into the air. Unfortunately, after the incident smoking was not as good as it had been before. Her powers activated the moment she breathed in and she could feel it racing through her veins and humming in her ears. She knew it was pointless to keep on smoking, but she couldn't help but feel calmed by the familiar ritual. And right now she really needed to calm down.

She had been fired again.

This made four jobs lost in one year. If this was going to continue she was going to struggle to make ends meet. She walked around a street corner and then froze as she saw who was sitting on the stairs that led to her apartment, obviously waiting for remained standing frozen on the street sad exhaustion filling her face as she suddenly realized the reason behind the termination of her latest job. She discarded her cigarette butt on the pavement. She should have known.

Patrick looked up as if he knew that she was there. The moment their eyes met his gaze quickly filled with resentment and anger. He got up and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, his green eyes never leaving her. Hesitantly she stepped closer. From somewhere deep within she found a reserve of strength, strength to stay calm. She sucked in a quick breath, wondering how he had found out, but then knowing it really didn't matter. His eyes stared deep into her soul, she could feel him searching like he was looking for something within her. She stopped in front of him, hoisting the bag further up her shoulder.

"Well." She began, her attitude one of cold resentment. "This explains why I got fired this morning."

He had aged since the last time she saw him. He wasn't wearing his glasses this time, his eyebrows were bushier; his chin was covered in stubble. His jaw twitched as if he was grinding his teeth, and he glared down at her with angry, vindictive eyes. He didn't speak but his eyes darkened as he looked at the silver cross around her neck. His hands clenched into fists.

"I liked that job."

Patrick scoffed.

"You have to stop this." She took the final step and looked up. "The case is closed, there's no reason for you to do this."

"Oh I have my reasons." He finally spoke, his voice hoarse and indistinct. "I didn't get you fired." He started to explain, "I just called them and asked them if they knew they had hired a murderess."

Her jaw tensed at his words and her hands fisted. She tried to remain calm. "Patrick," she began, "I understand you miss James, I miss him too-"

"You have no right to say his name." His nostrils flared as he snapped his body upright.

"I have every right." She countered, "We were married!" Her voice was someone else's, angry and hollow choking on the words.

"Biggest mistake of his life, look at what happened to him." Patrick shouted back but his voice cracked at the end. Both backed off, but they glared at each other with nothing less than complete hatred. She took several deep breaths, trying to slow her heartbeat before she gazed upward and looked at her apartment.

"So now what? You found me again" She bit her bottom lip and raised her eyes to look at him. "How long are you planning to do this? I'll just move again, find a new job and –"

Again he interrupted her "And I will find you again. It stops the moment you tell the truth about what happened to James!" His voice had lost its angry tone, but was no less commanding.

She shook her head, trying hard to remain calm. She forced away the crush of emotions she couldn't handle right now. Regret,Shame, Guilt. She stuffed them back inside her head. There was a burn in her throat and she knew that if she didn't leave him now she would break down in front of him. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her tears.

Again.

"I don't have to deal with this." She told him, standing up straight. "The case is closed, leave me alone!" She moved around him. His hand clamped around her wrist when she moved past, and she froze. "Patrick, release me at once!"

"Tell me what really happened!" His hands cinched around the slender bones of her wrist, and he increased the pressure. "I know he didn't die because of the bullet! You did something. The witness they interviewed said you did something."

A whimper escaped as she tried to pull her wrist free. He tightened his grip. Lifting her free hand she hit him, the moment her hand connected with the skin of his cheek she pulled her other wrist from his grip and tried to walk toward the door. Moving quickly he blocked her path, raising his own hand to rub his cheek, her palm print had left an angry red mark. "Leave me alone." She stepped to the right, seeking to pass him.

"Not until you tell me the truth. " He stepped with her, stopping her a third time. "Now!"

"I already told you the truth! He was shot! "

"You're lying! The witness said you were shot. "

"I wasn't shot! You know I arrived at the hospital without any wounds. "She willed herself not to show any emotion."I didn't kill him! "

"You were covered in blood, your own blood!"

"Leave me alone!"

He reached out to take her again and she stepped back out of his reach. Swiftly, she turned and ran up the steps to her apartment. He screamed her name, a primal screech and ran to chase her. Her hands were shaking but she was able to pull the key from her pocket. She put it into the lock and opened it quickly, running inside and slamming it behind her while throwing the lock. His fist slammed into the door, screaming and cursing her. With heartfelt relief, she fell to her knees to catch her breath. She brought her wrist to eye level seeing the bruise he had left. Her veins hummed and gradually it lightened back to its normal skin colour. She looked up at the door that was rattling in its hinges. Patrick was still trying to get inside. She wished she could go to the police, but she couldn't risk opening up the case again, not after it had finally been closed. She knew she was to blame for his death, but she couldn't tell that to his brother, to his family. How would she even explain it?

Ignoring the heavy beating of her heart she forced herself to stand up. A shaking hand placed against the wall to help her regain her balance. She'd have to leave, find a new job again. She had to try harder this time.

Thank god she hadn't unpacked yet.

* * *

_New york_

_Westchester 1962_

It had been a misty morning blurring the passing cars outside the window. The rain from last night had made the road firm and free from dust. The grass was left clover green and fresh, and she could see from the window of the car that the orchards on the side of the road were blooming. Katie leaned back against the headrest and let her body relax into the seat, silently examining the two men up front.

Charles was behind the steering wheel, talking in hushed voices with Hank. They seemed to have an unending source of topics to discuss. She could only catch a few snippets of their whispered conversation, but she could hear enough to know that there was excitement in their voices. They were talking about new inventions and the latest developments in the medical field. Frankly, at the moment she wasn't interested in their discussion, so she only listened with half an ear. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the cold glass of the window.

They had left the hotel early that morning; Charles wanted to reach his house in Westchester as soon as possible. Moira had arranged two cars to be at their disposal all day. And after they were all finished eating their breakfast in the hotel restaurant, they left. She had expected angry words or at least a few questions about her disappearance the night before. But the kids remained only one that had talked to her about it had been Charles. Even though it had been in her mind. Even then, he didn't say much.

_We will talk about it later._

The prospect of such a talk was not an ideal way to begin the day but she had nodded haltingly in reply when she met his eyes. Knowing she probably deserved it after she had tried to run away, without leaving so much as a note.

The carriage hit a bump in the road, her eyes flew open and her mind was dragged back to the present. She twisted in her seat to look next to her; Raven was staring out the window, one arm resting against the glass. The girl had remained silent for most of the ride. Dark circles had developed beneath the her eyes; her hair fell loosely around her shoulders in soft curls. Raven turned her head to look at Katie and she gave the older woman a small smile. Katie felt her lips curve in a smile too.

"We're almost there." The blond spoke up softly, not wanting to interrupt the heated discussion between Charles and Hank. "You'll love it." She rested her hands in her lap, fingers crisscrossed and folded like a small shield. Her words were simple, her voice calm but sad.

Katie didn't need telepathy of her own to sense what Raven was thinking. And she couldn't blame her; Darwin's death was still fresh in all their minds.

A gentle hand on Raven's shoulder drew the blond from her thoughts and Raven looked up from the hands in her lap to Katie. The brown haired woman was smiling up at her and when she spoke the tone of her voice was comforting. "Will you show me around?"

Raven nodded without thought. "Yeah sure, I think you'll need a guide." She smiled and this time it reached her eyes. "It's just been me and Charles in that house for a very long time, even I get lost now and then."

Katie removed her hand from Raven's shoulder placing it in her own lap. "How big is this house?" Her voice raised slightly in question as she glanced at Charles in the driver seat.

"You'll see." Raven muttered as she leaned her head back against the headrest. "We'll cross the gate soon."

Her head snapped back to Raven and she blinked, the question left her lips before she could think better of it."Gate?"

Raven didn't answer her, just nodded her head with a small secretive smile.

_How big was this house?_

The car drove for a few more minutes before she could see a high brick fence out of her window, it stretched along the road. The further they drove the higher it seemed to become. Soon Charles slowed down and steered to the right, a solid looking gateway greeted the group. The gates were already open and they drove through. The car drove slower once it had passed the gates, pebbles cracked from beneath the wheels. And then when Charles steered left and turned the corner she felt herself leaning forward as she saw the mansion appearing behind trees. The giant stone building grew bigger the closer they got; she looked with on with awe and felt a funny feeling in her stomach, she couldn't help but laugh.

_Apparently the house is huge._

The car stopped and Charles looked over his shoulder at the two women behind him. "Finally home Raven."

"Finally." she answered him with a grin. Raven opened the car door and got out; she quietly shut it and walked to the front of the car looking up at the stone mansion with a look of contentment.

Katherine followed suit and got out too, she walked to Raven and stood next to the girl looking up. "Wow." She breathed. "You lived here?"

Raven nodded her eyes not leaving the building "Yep, just me and Charles."

Katie whistled, impressed by what she was seeing so far. The sound of a car driving towards them made her look over her shoulder. The car that Erik was driving stopped behind the car Charles had parked. The metal bender got out swiftly and threw the door closed, frowning behind his sunglasses the second he got out of the black SUV. His jaw was tense and for a moment she thought she saw him grit his teeth. Moira got out too and even though her face was kinder she could see her exhaustion. But Moira looked more than just exhausted, she looked annoyed. For a second Katherine looked at both adults, confused, before the high pitched enthusiastic voice that belonged to Sean drifted up from the car. The boy got out and his mouth did not stop moving as he talked to Alex, the blond got out too and both chatted loudly as they looked up at the mansion in awe.

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh behind her hand as she realized that they had probably talked the entire car ride. Poor Moira and Erik, they both looked drained. When Erik heard her laugh he immediately looked up, she couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses but when she granted him a small smile his tense jaw relaxed, the frown remaining between his eyes. She looked back at the mansion; Charles was standing next to Raven looking up at their childhood home with a huge smile, both glad to be finally home again. Katie heard the pebbles crack behind her and before she knew it Erik was standing next to her, looking up at the building.

He scoffed. "Honestly Charles, I don't know how you did it, living with such hardship."

Katie grinned under her breath, glancing at Charles who was still looking up. She noticed how gaunt and tired he looked but there was softness in his eyes as he looked up at the mansion, as if he was remembering something good.

Raven stepped forward. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me." She looked at Charles and for just a second he broke his eyes away from the structure to look at her lovingly. "Come on." She smiled at Charles for a second before she turned back to the mansion and started walking towards it. "Time for the tour."

Charles shook his head in amusement before he followed. The rest walked after them. Sean and Alex were talking loudly about a new videogame that was coming out soon. Moira walked next to Charles, they were talking in hushed voices, their heads close together. They all walked to the mansion while Katie and Erik stayed behind, standing next to each other looking up at their new temporary home.

The metal bender took in a deep breath and pressed his hand to his forehead, his temples throbbing. He woke up that morning with a headache, having finished the bottle of moonshine after he had gone back to his hotel room. Normally he knew his limits; he never drank more than two drinks on one occasion. But last night he had drunk much more than he was accustomed to, just enough to feel drowsy and help him drift off to a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, now he was paying for it with a splitting headache that wouldn't go away. And it had worsened throughout the day.

The fact that he had been in a car with Sean and Alex hadn't helped in easing his discomfort. The young mutants were talking non-stop. He had tried to silence them a few times but the quiet only lasted for a few minutes before they started anew with their loud conversation. He took in a deep breath before he looked away from the mansion to the woman standing beside him. Katherine looked demure. There was a small smile playing on her lips, she held her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, highlighting her big eyes and the freckles dotting her high cheekbones. Some colour had returned to her skin and her eyes no longer had that tired look.

He couldn't help but stare for a moment.

As if she had sensed him staring at her, her head snapped up and she looked straight back at him. Their eyes met for just a brief moment, before he quickly averted his own eyes, but he could still feel her eyes burning into him. The small sound that escaped her parted lips caught his attention once more.

"Headache?"

He nodded hesitantly.

She held his gaze, gave him a small teasing smile. "You shouldn't drink so much Erik; it's not good for you."

He couldn't discount the immediate response of his body when her lips curved in a smile. His own lips mimicked her smile. "I was forced." He dropped his hand from his forehead.

"Forced?" she spoke up and he could not fail to note the amusement in her voice. "You took the bottle with you when we arrived at the hotel, I didn't force you to drink it."

She almost jumped as he chuckled at her words. That had not been the reaction she had expected, he was shaking his head but the frown stayed between his eyes. And though she couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses, she knew he probably had them close to ward of the pain. Without thinking, she uncrossed her arms and turned to him. Erik saw her turn from the corner of his eyes and when he looked down at her the laughter died in the back of his throat. She was looking up at him with a softness that he had not seen before in her eyes. And for the first time he found he could remain looking at her, the smile playing at the corners of her mouth almost distracted him from the pounding in his head.

For just a small moment he'd been so distracted by the way she was looking at him, he hadn't realized she had raised her hand towards him. Two cottony soft fingers touched the skin of his neck just beneath his left ear. His response was instant the moment he felt her touch. He snagged her wrists, stopping her from moving her fingers over the pulse beating beneath his skin. Anger started boiling inside of him as he looked down at her but she just looked back at him the smile not slipping from her lips. "Relax." she whispered, "I'm just going to remove your headache."

The anger left him, drained away in an instant. She was looking down at where his fingers were curled around her wrist, and he carefully eased his grip and let her go. The warmth of his palm lingered on her skin and she shook her wrist. Making the feeling go away before holding her hand up for him. "I can help."

He remained still as a statue staring down at her, eyes still hidden behind the sunglasses. She saw his jaw flex with tension before he slowly nodded in agreement. As soon as he gave her his consent a nervous feeling fluttered in her stomach. She tried to clear her head to focus on the task at hand. She raised a shaking hand and placed two fingers on his neck. His body stilled under her touch and she felt the quick, steady rhythm of his heartbeat under her fingers. She took in a deep breath before she closed her eyes.

The same warm feeling that he had experienced the night before entered his body again and he felt himself shudder. He felt his insides warping as he tried to maintain his senses. His entire body seem to relax and the headache started to fade away. Before he could think about what he was doing, he bent his head to hers. But he was snapped out of his daze when she pulled her fingers away from his neck. He straightened almost immediately, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and looking away from her towards the mansion.

She dropped her hand, tucking her hair behind her hair awkwardly. "All better?" she asked. He nodded quickly in reply and removed one hand from his pocket to remove the sunglasses. He squinted and blinked a few times as his pupils adjusted to the bright light of the sun.

The headache was completely gone.

"It's gone." He told her, no emotion shown on his face except for his mouth which was drawn into a rigid line. He could feel her eyes on him, and when he turned to look at her once more he could see the profound disappointment etched on her face.

"What?" he snapped before thinking.

He could see that she forced a smile on her lips. Both hands flipped sideways in a shrug. "I don't know, how about a thank you?"

He scoffed and looked away, crossed his arms and remaining silent.

_Thank her? For what?_

If she hadn't run away that he wouldn't have been able to buy the bottle of moonshine in the first place. She was at fault for his headache, not him.

"Well you are very welcome Mister Lensherr" She interrupted his thoughts. Sarcasm dripped from every word as she spoke. Before he could respond she had already turned away from him, walking towards the mansion.

Erik remained, standing, watching her go.

The gritty sound of sand and grind under her shoes almost seem to echo. He waited till he could no longer hear her and when he was sure she was gone he slowly raised his left hand to touch the place on his neck that she had touched before.

It was still warm.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur of strenuous activity, excitement and sheer relief that they had found a place they didn't have to share with guards carrying weapons. Calmness had settled over the mansion, as everyone was busy with their own things. Sean and Alex had spent most of their day in the TV room, watching shows and eating snacks they had found in the kitchen. And even though Raven had promised Katie that she would give her a tour, the younger woman had gone straight to her room after arriving to sleep, or at least that what she had told Katie before she had walked up the huge, curved, open stairway leading to the first floor.

So Charles had shown Katherine and Erik their own bedrooms and Katherine couldn't help but feel a little relieved when she saw that their rooms were an entire hallway apart. Erik had disappeared into his own room after thanking Charles. The telepath had then left her alone after showing her where she would be staying. He had wanted to start on creating space for a makeshift laboratory with Hank as soon as possible. As such, he had excused himself and walked off before she could tell him it was fine. With a shake of her head she dragged the suitcase inside and closed the bedroom door. She lifted the suitcase on the large bed. The room was spacious and airy.

She stepped away from the bed to open the only other door in her room, and almost sighed in relief when she found her own private bathroom with a full tub and shower. Just like the bedroom, it too, was orderly and well kept. She closed the door of the bathroom behind her and clasped her hands behind her back as she looked around the bedroom. She sighed contently.

Her bedroom. It wasn't glamorous or rich, but it was hers. Sitting down heavily on the bed, she exhaled long and hard. She had wanted to talk to Hank the moment they had arrived but Charles was helping him to set up his laboratory. There was no way she was going to be able to ask him about the cure as long as his science pal was around. Leaving her suitcase unopened on the bed she got up and edged to the door. Carefully, she opened the door and let her eyes scan the hallway for a few seconds. She found herself staring at Erik's closed door.

Even though their conversation last night had explained more to her than she'd expected, there was still a nagging little voice in the back of her head telling her to be on her guard around him. Just because she understood him a little bit better didn't mean she had to excuse him for his former behaviour. She had tried to be civil to him, even cured his headache but he remained as arrogant and rude as the first day they met. The man confused her, the first day she met him he threatened her. Then, he showed nothing but openness and honesty to her when they were in the car. But just an hour ago it seemed like his defences were back and once again he was avoiding eye contact.

_I should get him drunk again..._

She chuckled at her own thoughts, and shook her head. Why would she even bother? She came back to the group for one reason and one reason alone. Getting on a friendly level with a certain metal bender was not on her to do list for the next couple of weeks. With one last look at his closed door she headed down the hall to explore. After another 15 minutes she was almost sure that the mansion was big enough for her to never walk into him ever again. The building was so enormous that she couldn't keep track of where she'd started from and how she'd reached where she was. It felt like she was walking in a maze.

Her exploration came to an abrupt stop when she discovered the library. The room wasn't as big as the other rooms she'd found, but it was strangely inviting. The room looked cosy and warm. There was an old rug surrounded by two overstuffed leather couches and two leather chairs right in front of the fireplace. Every wall was filled with bookcases, every bookcase filled with books. There was a ladder against the bookcase to the left so that someone could reach the top shelf, if they needed to. A marble chessboard had been set up on a table between the two leather chairs.

She walked inside, closing one of the two double doors behind her. She made her way around the room, her arms folded across her breasts. The huge windows were covered in dew and when she walked closer she could see a wild yet kept garden with spiralling paths that disappeared into the forest surrounding the mansion. In the distance she could see a massive satellite dish disturbing the green landscape.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, letting her eyes roam around the room. She took a few steps closer to the bookshelf on her right, tracing a finger along the edge of the shelves, before removing a book and flipping through the pages. There were too many thoughts racing through her head. She knew she shouldn't waste her thoughts about anything else than the cure, but ever since that car ride her mind was choosing to be difficult. Erik's words were on a constant repeat in her mind.

_They need you..._

She couldn't remember the last time when someone needed her. She had been taken care of herself for so long it was hard to picture someone by her side to take care off. Of course she had Martha and John but even though she cared about them, they didn't need her, and she could never be completely honest with them. She knew they could never find out what she really was. The reactions of the guards at the CIA building had shown her how some people reacted to them. She couldn't know for sure that their reaction would be the same but she couldn't take the risk. She closed the book in her hands and returned it to its place in the bookcase. She turned and crossed the room to the bookcase on the left side of the room. The books were all neatly in place, carefully arranged. She took out another thick book and opened it, letting her fingers skim over the pages.

It was selfish really.

For years she had been attempting to reconnect with something, anything, that vaguely made her feel like her old self again. And she hated to admit it, but Erik's words had left a small fire burning inside her chest. She had been running for so long that it became a primitive instinct. Just like breathing. But the metal bender was right; if they were going to war they might need her. She couldn't help but wanting to believe that they needed her.

_Stop it... keep your mind on the cure._

She tried to keep her distance with everyone she met, but these kids... Even though she'd only known them for a day, the events that had occurred at the CIA had bound them together and she already noticed that some of them had started to care about one last look in the book she placed it back on the shelf, before climbing the ladder and browsing through the books on the top shelf. Not really looking for anything in particular, she explored while humming a soft tune under her breath. It confused her that she already felt so at ease in this strange place.

She was pulled from her thoughts when one of the vast wooden doors creaked open. Her head snapped to the door and she leaned slightly back on the ladder to see who was coming inside. Charles entered, hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark brown pants. He looked up at her, a smile rising on his lean face. She stretched her smile wide as he looked up.

"Good afternoon Charles."

"Katie." He answered with a nod of his head. "I see you've found the library" She climbed down, jumping free of the ladder midway and straightening up as Charles approached.

"It's amazing, I haven't read a book in years. But I loved it when I was younger."

She was gazing around the room, and Charles turned his head as he looked around the room too. "I always loved this room." He admitted under his breath. "I spend a lot of time in here." For a few seconds he was silent, looking around the old library as he was reminded of so many lazy Sunday afternoons that he had spent with his family in there. He would read to Raven until she would fall asleep against him, play chess with his mother and his father would read the newspaper commenting on everything he read. A tender smile came to his lips and he broke his thoughts away from the past to look at Katherine who was still standing next to him. He could hear her mind buzzing inside his ear and he had fight back the urge to just look at what was bothering her in her mind. But then she spoke up, and Charles's curiosity was answered.

"You wanted to talk." Discomfort made her voice colder than she'd intended, and she stepped away from him before he could open his mouth to answer. She sat down in one of the leather chairs and clasped her hands in her lap before looking up at him again "You said you need to talk to me and now you're here, sooo..."

He nodded, taking both hands out off his pockets as he sat down in the chair opposite of her. He leaned forward and clasped his own hands together, resting them on his knees. "I wanted to talk to you, yes." He offered her a comforting smile that seemed to ease the tension in her muscles slightly. "I know why you ran away last night, and also why you returned."

Her brows furrowed "You have to stop reading my mind Charles!"

He held up his hands in defence. "I'm not reading your mind right now." he said truthfully and she raised her left eyebrow in question. He continued, lowering both his hands again. "Ever since we picked you up in New York, I could hear a voice." he touched a finger to his temple, "Inside of your head, that was not your own."

The tension returned and she sat up straight, not breaking the eye contact. "But now it's quiet. It's not your voice, whose voice is it?"

She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself; her heartbeat was beating painfully inside her chest. She was still looking at him when she opened her mouth to speak but Charles beat her to it. "It's his voice isn't it?" She answered with a simple nod.

"How long have you been hearing it?"

She scoffed and broke her gaze, looking down at the clasped hands in her lap. "For years now, but it comes and it goes. Every time I settle down somewhere or something happens– "She shuddered slightly and closed her eyes.

Charles finished for her "You hear him telling you to run."

She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him and he could feel the tension in her body. Could see the pain burning in her eyes.

"But now it's quiet."

Again, she nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged and rose, going to stand in front of the fireplace. A minute went by, Charles could see she was deep in thought. She was staring into the empty fire place, not even blinking. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to speak. "How much have you seen?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I've seen enough." He answered with a nod.

"Good, then I don't have to tell the entire story to you." she turned not dropping her gaze away from him. "You know why I run, they want answers and I can't tell them the truth about what really happened to their son" She took in a deep breath and broke her gaze away from him, staring back into the fireplace. "I haven't seen Patrick for two years now and I'd like to keep it that way." With careful steps she made her way back to the chair. She sat down and wrapped her arms more tightly around her frame. "Last night I suddenly came to a realization." She whispered, and Charles sat on the edge of the chair leaning forward to hear her more clearly.

"Running is pointless now." she spoke the words and she took in a deep shuddering breath "No matter what happens, what side I choose. He will find me the moment I expose myself." she looked up and he saw the tears burning behind her eyes. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to ward them off. "The moment I realized that my only option was to find a cure, was the moment the voice got quiet." She brushed the loose strays of hair that crossed her vision away with her hand.

"A cure will not solve your problems."

"No but it will make it manageable."

"We are not even sure if it's possible."

She shrugged and bit her lip

"I don't care. Right now, it's the only option I got."

"I don't agree with this, there are other options."

Charles had spoken up, the tone of his voice turned strict. Her thoughts were crystal clear for him to see, he didn't even need his telepathy to read her mind. She had never settled down, she just kept running. He wondered if there was more troubling her. But he knew that the moment he would try to read her mind she would shut off completely. "Our mutations are not diseases."

She nodded at his words and smiled sadly down at her hands. "I know you don't agree Charles, but please" she looked up at him, "Please, let me ask Hank to look into it."

The soft leather chair creaked when he leaned back; folding his legs as he relaxed back in the chair. The telepath was silent for a moment. Deep in thought he rubbed his chin with one hand, then he looked back at Katherine and a deep breath, held for too long, escaped him. He shook his head in disagreement. "Like I said, we don't know if it's even possible, what will you do if it fails?"

She was still staring down at her hands. "I don't want to think about that."

"Well you have to" he told her. "Even if we look into it, you have to realise that there is only a small chance of success and an even bigger chance at failure"

Katie moved in her chair like a trapped animal. Her shoulders quaked a little; she clearly was terribly agitated. "I don't have a choice Charles!" Katherine replied while she stood up.

He followed her standing up too, hands raised in comfort. "We always have a choice" he stepped closer to her, his hands gripped her upper arms, not letting her step back more than a couple of inches. "Listen to me Katie" he looked at her with a soft smile, and she dropped her head shaking it sadly. "Even if I ask Hank to do this-" He stopped and took in a deep breath.

She opened her mouth interrupting him before he could speak "Think what you can do with a cure Charles, people like Shaw wouldn't be a threat anymore." Her words seemed to tumble over each other as she attempted to reason with him.

Charles eyes narrowed and he fell silent after hearing Katie's words. Carefully, he released her arm, stepping back from her body. She could nearly see the wheels turning inside his head and for a small second she believed he would refuse her, but he surprised her when he opened his mouth. "There is something you have to do in return."

Her eyes went wide as she looked him over "You will ask him?"

He nodded "and help him where it is necessary."

A huge relieved smile came to her lips but before she could open her mouth to thank him he had raised one hand to cut her off. "But like I said, you need to do something too"

"What?" she asked slowly, the smile slipping away.

"You need to learn how to let go Katie" he told her softly, He smiled, encouraging her. Her eyebrows were raised in question and he realised she was waiting for an explanation. "When we cannot find a cure, you need to be able to handle the disappointment" he stuffed both his hands in the pockets of his pants. "You still feel guilty, even though there was nothing you could have done to change the situation. The guilt still plagues you. " He stopped speaking and looked away from her for a small second to take in a breath. "So" he continued as he directed his gaze back to her. "I will talk to Hank and in return you remain here with us, no more running away." He held out his hand for her to take.

She was looking down at his hand a bit unsure.

"I can help you Katie" he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Help you letting go of the past, and-"

"Stop." She interrupted him and without a second thought she took his hand, shaking it. "I will stay here Charles, no more running." She hoped he would just let it go. She didn't need his help. She had been able to handle things herself all this time and she wasn't going to ask him for any more help than she needed. And all she needed for him was to talk to Hank. Keeping secrets from Charles was impossible; he was a telepath for god sake. He would have found out one way or another.

"Katie" he slowly spoke. "You will need to learn how to deal with it."

He wasn't going to let it go.

She pulled her hand back and looked into his eyes with the most pained stare he had ever seen. "Please Charles" she crossed her arms over her chest. " Please, just let me handle letting go myself. I will try, I promise but I'd rather not have people prying in my mind while I'm doing it."

He started silently at her before a frown appeared on his pale delicate features. He suddenly glanced back at the door over his shoulder.

He remained silent.

Staring at the closed wooden doors for a few seconds before a grin broke out over his face.

"Very well" he finally told her and she felt relieved when he had spoken the words. "As long as you try, I will tell Hank to do the same."

"That's all I ask" she replied.

"Alright then" he rubbed his hands together. "Let's join Alex and Sean, I told them to order pizza for everyone and I believed they have just delivered it" he held out his arm for her to take. Katie eyed it, and then looked up at him. His blue sparkled eyes playfully.

A smile crossed her lips, and without saying another word she took his arm and together they walked to the TV room.


	12. One step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: One step closer - Bon Jovi

I _hitched a ride with forgiveness  
_ _In that river of emotion I went down a third time  
_ _I spent the night with the living.  
_ _Took a chance looked inside,  
_ _didn't know who I'd find_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: One step closer.** _

* * *

As usual he always woke up relatively early, He couldn't remember the last time he slept a whole night. This morning the sky was cloudy. A cool breeze blew from the northwest as he walked through the garden surrounding the mansion. He had decided to jog until he was tired but not exhausted. He knew no one would be awake at this hour and it eased his mind. He wasn't used to being around this many people or being the centre of attention, being alone always made things easier. He knew that Charles had made a point when he had stopped the metal bender from leaving when they were still back at the CIA.

_Strength lies in numbers._

But still, he couldn't help wondering if things wouldn't have been easier if he had just left and had done things by himself. For one solid hour he kept on jogging, his rhythm and breathing were in sync and he began to increase his speed more and more.

He never had the need to train, his dangerous lifestyle kept him on his toes. He always had his guard up, and was always prepared for unpredictable dangers. He couldn't help but feel unnerved by the strange sort of quietness that settled over the mansion since they arrived. It was the first moment of peace he had since his youth and it made him restless.

Erik slowed his run to a trot, then a slow walk as he neared the back of the mansion. He was breathing harshly through his mouth; his head down as he inhaled and exhaled. Suddenly he abruptly stopped walking and his entire body went on alert when he looked at the disturbed soil around his feet.

_Tire tracks?_

He followed their movements on the ground. They went near the back door that lead to the kitchen. That's where the tracks stopped. He saw a set of boot prints that led away from tire tracks toward the kitchen door. Very slowly and carefully he walked to the door and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He turned his wrist, and pushed the door open. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he froze in mid-step, gaze strained on the woman that was standing behind the counter.

_What was she doing here?_

His frown deepened and he closed the door behind him without a sound.

"Good morning Erik."

Katherine smiled up at him before returning to her task at hand, she was cutting fresh tomatoes on the cutting board on the counter. There were already several bowls of cut vegetables around her and he could see pots and pans that were already cooking on the stove.

He remained silent, regarding her with an almost confused expression. He didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. He let his eyes roam over the kitchen, there were crates filled with food on the counter and on the ground. For just a small moment he had no idea what was happening here, he stared at her as if trying to decide what to say.

The tire tracks were not what he had expected to find early in the morning, he had also not expected to see her this early in the kitchen. What was she doing? Was she cooking? Why? Shouldn't she be training? There were so many questions rushing through his mind that he was tempted to just ask her what the hell she was doing in the kitchen, this early. A familiar emotion was starting to invade his senses. His guard went up, and his gut instinct kicked in, warning him to be wary of her.

"Have a nice run?" she asked eyes still on the cutting board. She seemed at ease, not picking up the sudden tension inside the metal bender on the other side of the counter. She picked up an empty bowl and lifted the cutting board up, shoving the tomatoes into it with the back of her knife. He had stepped closer to her and stopped on the other side of the counter looking at everything she had cut. "What are you doing?" The temptation had been too great, he had to ask.

"I'm cooking," she retorted as it was obvious. "Charles wanted to order pizza again tonight." She stepped to one of the crates next to him on the counter. She reached inside and moved her hand around for a few seconds before she pulled out an onion, she placed it on the cutting board and picked up the knife again.

She continued speaking."And Sean showed me this weird looking pink cereal that he was planning to eat this morning." She shook her head slowly with a look of disgust on her face. "So I told Charles to give me the number of a local grocery store that could deliver, so that I could cook for them." She cut the onion in two pieces, picked up one piece of the cut onion and started to peel off a layer. "And it arrived an hour ago."

He cocked his head in question when she started to explain, the tension left him as her words eased some of his doubts. So that explained the tire tracks he had seen outside. They belonged to a delivery truck. But still, why was she wasting her time at something as useless as cooking. Didn't she have better things to do? He knew that Charles and the others were going to start with their training program that day. And yet here she was, standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for them.

_Utterly useless._

"You're wasting your time." Erik said, the words slipping past his lips before he could stop them. She looked up from the onion in her hands and frowned.

"Come again?"

"You're wasting your time." He repeated his words, placing both hands on the counter, leaning forward. She placed the onion down on the cutting board and placed one hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"And why am I wasting my time?"

He took a deep breath, looked into her eyes until he couldn't stand the questions there and looked away, how was it that she could annoy him with just one look? "You're wasting your time worrying about food; let them eat what they want!" The words sounded harsher than he intended. "You should be training, not cooking for them." He turned his head back to look at her.

He tried to ignore her stare, but his eyes were drawn against his will. Her hard, cold stare sent a shiver down his spine. It had been easier to look in her eyes since their talk in the car but he still found it made him uneasy. She was still glaring at him when suddenly, the hardness left her face. Her lips curved into a small smile."It's just a home cooked meal Erik."

His jaw tensed "And you're wasting your time cooking it. You should spend your time here training and preparing for what's coming, not in a kitchen cooking."

She groaned under her breath and rolled her eyes, she brought her hand to her forehead pinching the skin between her eyes. "Jesus Christ Erik." She dropped her hand to the counter tapping the marble with her finger to emphasize each word. "Its food, I'm feeding people. I'm not wasting my time, its one meal. Not even all day!"

He shook his head almost amused. He couldn't believe it. Was she really as naïve as she made out? "You should be training, not cooking."

She scoffed and crossed her arms, the nerve of this man! She was having a good morning until he'd showed up. And now her blood was pounding in her ears as she tried to remain calm. "An argument? Really? You want an argument?" She leaned her hip against the counter and looked up at him. He almost smirked. Almost. And the slight movement of his lips was enough to make Katherine curl her fingers into her palms to avoid hitting him.

"Really?" She continued. "You really are going to start a fight with me, over a home cooked meal" She shook her head, clicking her tongue against the back of her teeth. "What on earth did food ever do to you to make you hate it that much?"

He stood up straight; his cold blue eyes seemed to burn right through her. "It's useless, so stop what you're doing and start training."

The scoff left her before she could stop it, and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Wow. I don't know who the last person was that cooked for you but they must have really fucked up."

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly. Erik's face hardened. He glowered down at her, his entire body radiating anger. He pushed both his hands off the counter and stepped back. Without another word, he turned and walked to the door that lead back to the mansion. Even before the last words had left her mouth, she knew she'd gone too far. It had slipped out without thinking. She instantly regretted what she had said. For just a small moment she'd forgotten what he had told her earlier and she quickly realized that the last person that had cooked for him had probably died in the camps. She responded almost too quickly, blurting out "No, please Erik, I'm sorry."

But he seemed to have stopped listening. He continued on his way, and opened the door. "Please, Erik." There was a tremor in her voice that made him stop. He turned to look at her; normally people avoid eye contact with him. But not her, not Katherine. She did not look down at the ground, nor did she squirm under the cold, angry glare of his blue eyes. She looked so miserable, so sick with guilt that he couldn't help but feel his anger tick down a notch or two

"I'm so sorry."

He didn't move.

"Please, Erik. I mean it; I'm a bastard for saying it." She placed her hand on her chest and nervously moved her shoes behind the counter, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm really sorry."

He remained silent, his eyes staring and unmoving. She could see him thinking, working her apology over in his head. Then, unexpectedly some of the anger in his eyes disappeared. His features were still tight, but he broke his gaze, stepped forward a few steps, pulled a barstool away from the counter and sat down without hesitation in the seat. He placed both arms on the counter and focused his eyes on the left arm. The arm that contained the tattooed numbers.

_Fuck._

Even though he had decided to stay for now, she knew she was still in the doghouse. It was obvious he was still angry with her. His jaw was still tightened; his hands still tense, his mouth thinned.

_Fuck!_

Why couldn't she think before she opened her mouth? She looked around the kitchen trying to find something to ease the tension and to distract him with. Her eyes fell to the coffee brewer in the corner. "I made fresh coffee, you want a cup?" She quietly asked.

His head snapped up to her, eyes still cold and distant. She didn't wait for his answer but turned around, opening one of the cabinets and standing on her toes to graph a coffee cup. "Let me guess." She stood flat on her feet again and looked at him over her shoulder "You drink your coffee black right?"

Still, he remained silent. She took the few steps it required to reach the coffee pot and poured him his coffee, walking back and placed it down in front of him. "Here you go."

She remained standing on the other side of the counter, looking down at him awkwardly. She looked down at the onion still on the board and picked it up again, continuing to peel the layers. She had to do something to keep her hands busy while he was so awfully quiet. From the corner of her eyes she could see him wrap both hands around the warm cup and look down into the black liquid. She hadn't expected him to talk but the moment he did, she almost dropped the onion in her hands.

"My mother."

He continued to stare into the mug. "When I was younger, we were deported from Dusseldorf to Riga. To a ghetto, where we were forced to live together with two other families in one small apartment." Katherine froze immediately, shocked by what she heard him say, she hadn't expected him to talk to her. And whatever she had expected him to say if he would speak, this wasn't it. She put the onion down and leaned into focus on his words.

"My mother left each morning and came back before curfew; she looked around the streets trying to find something to eat for us." Then he looked up and she instantly felt her heart freeze over when she saw the angry and pained glare he was directing at her. "Most day's she returned with nothing, but sometimes she got lucky and she was able to bring some food with her." His hands clenched around the cup and for a small moment she feared it would break in his grip. "So to answer your question, I don't know if she was a bad cook. I don't remember the taste of her home cooking."

The look on her face changed the moment he was done with speaking, her face turned soft, sympathetic and the concern he saw in her eyes warmed and comforted him. Unexpectedly a saddened smile crossed her lips and it almost made his own anger cool down.

_Almost._

He hadn't known why he'd stayed after she had spoken up, but she looked so small and so vulnerable standing at the counter, that he couldn't walk away. The look in her eyes had made him want to stay.

_Why?_

She remained looking at him and inhaled slowly. For just a small moment she seemed unsure about what to say to him. Then she seemed to make up her mind and tilted her head to the side, fingers brushing her hair behind her ear. "Wow," she whispered and he could hear her voice was pained. "She must have really loved you."

His heart thumped heavily in his chest and for a few seconds he was too stunned to speak.

_What? What was she saying?_

She dropped her head, letting her hair hide her face. " I don't even remember my mother." she uttered the words with so much emotion in her voice that without being able to stop it, he felt the last bit of anger, that was still taken residence in him, slip away. "She died giving birth to me." She continued and clasped her hands in front of her on the counter.

"I was raised by my grandmother. I don't even know who my father is, he left before I was even born." She looked up at him and he had to swallow when he saw the way she was looking at him. He almost melted at the sight of her standing there looking so vulnerable. Most people had that look in their eyes when he threatened them. What a strange woman, every time he did threaten her she fought back. But now? No one ever had looked at him with such vulnerability since his mother.

_Mother._

He felt himself tense in the chair. His heart started to beat painfully in his chest. She didn't seem to notice the reaction of the metal bender. She was still talking. "She was great, but her mind wasn't. I had to start taking care of her when I turned 11 and she died when I was 15." She stopped for a few seconds before another sad smile came to her lips. "Must have been nice, to have someone love you so much that she was willing to search the streets for food."

His mind was gone.

Memories flashed through his head again, just like it had done before with her at the CIA. Memories of his mother coming home tired after a day of scavenging the streets. She always carried the same basket with her, some days it would contain small portions of food. But most days' it would be empty. It hadn't mattered to him back then, he was just glad she had returned home. He'd begged her each morning not to leave, that they would survive as long as they stuck together. But his mother answered him with the same answer and a smile every time.

_I have to go my little one; you have to have something to eat to remain strong. You need your strength to survive._

Abruptly, he pushed his chair back and stood up, the chair scraped back against the stone floor and fell backwards. He closed his eyes as sorrow rose into his face at the memory. Startled, Katie jumped back. His breathing was fast and hard and when he opened his eyes he looked around the kitchen angry. He did not look at her again, avoiding eye contact. Without a single word he stepped around the fallen chair and walked to the door that lead back into the mansion. This time the metal bender was determined to leave.

Katherine quickly responded. She stepped around the counter, right into his path, nearly bumping into the hard wall of his chest. He kept glaring at the door behind her, he didn't even look at her as she moved in front of him. "Get out of my way."He stepped forward and she stepped back in response.

"No Erik, please whatever I said that hurt you, I'm sorry."Her voice was guilty. She hadn't expected him to respond like this when she had told him about her own mother. He looked so hurt that it made her own heart clench inside her chest. Her eyes filled with guilt and misunderstanding, she couldn't begin to fathom why he had reacted so strongly to what she'd said.

He stepped forward again but she refused to step back. She raised her right hand and placed it on his chest. His head snapped away from the door to her. She could feel his heartbeat thundering beneath her touch and she stepped even closer.

"Please."

For a moment it seemed like he cooled down, his eyes softened a bit and the tension in his jaw disappeared. He reached for her hand, his fingers closed around her wrist. She looked up at him, a frown appeared on her face. But she didn't move her hand away from his chest.

"Katherine" he slowly spoke her name, her fingers wiggled against his chest. He tightened his hand around her wrist and pulled it away, out of reach. When he released her from his steel grip, her arm fell limply in front of her body. And even though her entire body went rigid, she held her ground and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Stay out of my way." He snarled. He stepped around her and disappeared through the door slamming it closed behind him. She stayed standing in the middle of the kitchen her eyes wide. Slowly, she turned around to look at the closed door and she crossed her arms as a sudden cold feeling went through her veins.

_Fuck._

* * *

Of course he hadn't been there when she served diner. Almost every other chair around the table in the dining room had been filled. But the chair next to Charles remained empty. Charles hadn't questioned her; he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow when she had entered into the room carrying the plates.

She knew the question was on his lips but one look from her made him go quiet. The others didn't seem to notice something had happened. They were all too busy eating and speaking loudly with each other, and even if they did miss the presence of the metal bender, they didn't ask about it.

Their first day of training went better than expected, and they were all talking and discussing their training programs with each other. Charles had made different programs for each and every one of them. And so far they all seemed to enjoy testing their mutations out.

She hadn't eaten that much, swallowing was hard and the fresh pasta she had made for dinner just didn't taste as good as she had hoped. Her mind constantly went back to earlier that morning, to her fight with Erik. She had played the conversation over and over again in her mind, and she couldn't believe how unthoughtful she had been. He had opened up about his mother to her and what had she done in return? Instead of offering him comfort she had talked about her own mother.

How stupid could she be? She had ruined her chances of ever getting even friendly with him. Not that she had expected to be friends with him. But she had hoped that they at least could share a civil conversation without a fight. And she had ruined it because she couldn't stay quiet.

Why had she talked about her mother? Why had she told him about her grandmother? She hadn't even told John or Martha about her own family. It had been the same in the car; she never liked to talk openly about her past, even though she didn't keep it a secret. But for some weird reason she had felt she could tell him without receiving judgment. Which was refreshing.

Everyone had an opinion. No matter where she went, she was always the wife of the cop that died under mysterious circumstances, or the widow with the husband that got shot. People had the tendency to place a label on her the moment she met them.

_Pity or hate._

People either pitied her or hated her because of what happened. She was tired of living life explaining herself, always keeping her guard up. She just wanted to live without having to be reminded of the past every day. Erik was different, because the metal bender just didn't care. It was comforting, to finally be able to connect with someone long enough to unburden herself just a bit. To tell someone all the sordid details about her past, without receiving judgment.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and shoved her still full plate away from her. Charles looked up from his own empty plate and a small smile crossed his lips. "Not hungry?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head "No, I lost my appetite." She pushed her chair back and got up. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed." She picked up her plate and looked at the rest of the group. "Please return your plates to the kitchen once you're done, I'll clean them tomorrow."

Raven nodded around a fork full, offering a thumb up."Sure Doc."

Alex was already done eating and he had his arms crossed over his chest smiling kindly at her. "We'll drop them off in the kitchen for you."

Hank pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, Katie! Before I forget." He glanced over at Charles before looking back at her. "Could you come to the lab tomorrow?"

She tensed slightly, and looked at Charles, he was gazing directly back at her with a small knowing smile on his lips. She nodded hesitantly and looked back at Hank. "Yeah sure, after breakfast?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'll be in the lab then." He turned back to his plate finishing the rest of his meal.

"Well goodnight." She smiled at each one of them, nodding at Charles and mouthing a silent thank you before she walked out of the room and into the quite hallway. Lost in thought she walked, and stopped when she reached the kitchen. The door was still open. It was still a mess, she had been planning to clean it in the morning. But somehow she knew that she wouldn't be able to get much sleep that night. Her mind just wouldn't stop repeating that damned conversation over and over again.

She walked into the kitchen and placed her empty plate down next to the sink. The flyer of the pizza place was on the other side of the sink and she picked it up. Sean had come in the kitchen earlier trying to stop her from making pasta so he could order a pizza. After he had seen how many different sorts of vegetables she was putting in the pasta sauce, he immediately wanted to eat something else.

She looked over the folder before she settled her eyes on the huge pan of food that was still on the stove. It was still warm. She stepped to it, not knowing what she would do with the leftovers when a sudden thought entered her mind. She stood up straight and her eyes snapped back to the kitchen door.

The thoughts went round and round in her head until she felt as if she was going to go insane. There was a gnawing emptiness in her stomach that left her feeling slightly ill. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why was the thought of him thinking ill of her making her uncomfortable?

Taking in a deep breath she decided that the only way to stop her thoughts was to do something about it. Live in the mansion was going to get a lot harder if she had to share it with someone who hated her. And she knew that he was never going to make the first step, even if he wanted to. He was far too proud to consider it, even briefly.

_Fine I bow._

Taking in a deep breath she pushed all those thoughts away and made up her mind. She stuffed the flyer of the pizza place in the back pocket of her jeans and opened up a cabinet to take out a clean plate. Scooping some pasta on the plate, she smothered it with sauce and grabbed a clean knife and fork from the sink before she made her way out of the kitchen and to the stairwell in the entrée hall.

Determined, she walked up the stairs and turned to her left to the bedrooms. Refusing to give in to her nerves, she stopped in front of Erik's door. Holding the plate, she lifted a fist but before she could knock the door opened a crack. Erik stood in the doorway, holding the door open. The air tightened around them and she just stared at him as he stood with his fist clenched around the doorknob.

Katherine felt heat rise to her face, and she found she had a hard time keeping her eyes on his face. He was standing there, right in front of her wearing loose grey sweatpants. And nothing else. There was a towel hanging around his shoulders and his hair was wet. She hardly dared to look at him, and yet she could not help herself. Her eyes roamed over his body, following the path of a drop of water that was running down from his damp hair all the way down to his mid abdomen. Her head was starting to tingle.

_Oh my…_

His chest wasn't as broad and muscular as she had thought he would be. But he had lean muscles and a very obvious six pack. The grey pants he wore hung loosely on his hips, giving her a small peek of the hip bone.

Her heart started racing. She could hear it pounding inside of her chest and with more difficulty than she had expected, she pulled her thoughts together and averted her gaze away from his chest. She looked up at his face and found it much harder than she had expected to keep her eyes from wandering down.

_What the hell is wrong with you!?_

He was glaring down at her; one hand rested on the doorknob, the other clenched into a fist. He turned his gaze from her for a small second to look over the plate of food in her hands. With a look that was even more heated than before he looked back at her. "I thought I was clear this morning" His jaw tensed, the words harsh and fast.

Katie just stood there in front of him, utterly speechless. She had never noticed the color of his eyes before, and if someone had asked her about them, she would have been at a loss to answer. But now? He had blue eyes, not as blue as Charles. No Erik's eyes were rather gray, but they were large and very brilliant. There was an intellect in his eyes she had never seen before. She tried to remain focused, tried to open her mouth to speak.

He beat her to it.

"Leave me alone." He stepped back and began to swing the door closed. It snapped her out of her trance. She stepped forward and put her hand out to stop the door

"Wait! Just listen, hear me out."

Erik was still halfway into his bedroom, he had turned away from her but he wasn't closing the door anymore. He moved his head back to face her, his hand resting on the door. She slowly dropped her own hand and held out the plate with food for him. "I know you've been training all day, and I haven't seen you eat. You weren't even at breakfast."

"I don't want your food" he immediately retorted with visible irritation.

"I know "she reached for the flyer in her back pocket and pulled it out, holding it up for him to see "That's why I also brought this" she tried to smile at him but the cold look he gave her stopped it before it was able to slip onto her lips. "You must eat Erik; you must keep up your strength." Shaking her head, she leaned forward, and held the flyer out to him. "So if you don't want to eat my food, then please order a pizza. I just want you to eat something."

They remained looking at each other. His eyes were angry and narrowed, while her eyes had nothing but kindness in them. After a few moments of silence he reached out for the flyer in her hand. He took it and held it between his fingers, his eyes scanning over the words on the piece of paper. Just as she had expected. She just knew he would never take her food, still she had to try.

She held the plate with her home cooked food up for him now. "But it will take an hour to get here, so if you don't want to wait." She raised the plate "You can just eat this for now. I promise, I'll order anything you want each night, you won't have to eat anything that I make, but for now please."

She turned silent and he tore his eyes away from the flyer dropping the hand that was holding it. He looked her up and down, as if he was assessing her. For a second she thought she was imagining a shift in his face as she gazed into the blue-grey eyes that were suddenly anything but cold and distant.

He remained silent as the grave, turning his eyes back to the plate in her right hand.

"You need to eat something, or else you won't be able to fight, you need to keep your up strength" Katie reminded him again biting down on her lip nervously. She waited for his response. The tension seemed to drain out of him after he had heard her words, and he turned to her with an unsure look on his face. No words crossed his lips as he slowly moved his gaze again from her back to the plate in her hands.

Then, when she was about to give up he reached for the plate in her hands and took it from her.

She took a step back and clasped her hands behind her back. He closed the door without saying a word, again not thanking her but she couldn't care less. He'd taken her food and the softening in his eyes would let her rest easier tonight.

* * *

She had been right.

That night she slept soundly, better than she had done in a long while. No dreams came to trouble her and in the morning she woke refreshed and whole, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Katie dragged herself out of bed ready to face whatever the day would bring. Sleepily she walked to the bathroom, stretching her arms over her head to crack the joints. She leaned over the sink and started at herself in the mirror. She had slept in a long t-shirt last night and while she stared at her still sleepy form she slowly raised the cotton shirt. Her eyes skimmed the scar below her breast and she smiled sadly at her reflection.

She moved a hand over the scar before she dropped the shirt down as a sudden realization crossed through her head. Not once had she thought about James yesterday. This house really was making her feel more comfortable than she had been in a long time. It almost confused her, he had been dead for so long and she had been alone for so long too, that she was used to having his memories as a constant reminder in the back of her head.

_But now..._

She slipped the shirt over her head and pushed the shower cabin doors open and stepped inside. Turning the water, she groaned in contentment when she felt the warm water beat down on her skin.

Now, she had been living with an entire group of people, and it made the loneliness that she had felt for so long just a distant reminder. Quickly she showered, making sure not to get her hair wet. It was hell to brush out when it was wet. She avoided looking at her naked form in the mirror as she wrapped a thick towel around her like a dress, covering her breasts before she walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

Her suitcase was still unpacked next to the bed. For a small moment she looked at it and wondered if she would even be able to unpack it. She kneeled down next to it and opened it to pick out a fresh outfit for the day. She decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a grey turtleneck sweater. Even though it was getting warmer outside there was still a chill in the wind.

After finally being done with dressing herself and brushing her hair, she walked to the door. She knew it was still early, but she had to get the kitchen clean and start figuring out what she would cook for them that night. She had also told Hank she would meet him in the laboratory after she was done in the kitchen. And she really didn't want to waste more time. She still needed them to find a cure.

She opened her door a crack, peeking out into the hall. Finding nobody around, she swept the door open wide and before she could even take the first step outside she stopped abruptly in the doorway as she noticed there was something familiar lying on the ground in front of her door. For a small moment, her eyes narrowed in confusion

There was an empty plate on the floor. A ripped up pizza flyer was lying next to it. Her eyes snapped up to Erik's closed door. He had eaten her food; he had eaten all of it! With a huge smile she looked back at the empty plate and knelt down to pick it up together with the flyer that was in two pieces.

His message was clear. And for the remainder of the morning she had a hard time keeping the smile from her lips.


	13. Second's Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Brothers Bright - Second's Glance / Best Phantom of the opera /OFC song ever ;-)  
> My apologies for the slow update! Life is hectic at the moment so instead of a chapter every week, I will post a chapter once every 2 weeks.

_The magic of a second's glance_  
the beauty of a second chance  
to give yourself and to understand  
that's magic in you.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Second's Glance**

* * *

The makeshift laboratory was in a large room on the second floor. The space was lit by huge industrial lamps hanging from the ceiling above, lighting up the workbenches that lay lengthways across the room. At the far end of the lab, beneath the window that let in daylight, the benches were crowded with glass beakers, vials, books and dozens of other machines she didn't know the name or purpose of.

She walked around the room past each table, visibly impressed by what she saw in the laboratory and taking in the room. Hank trailed behind her, hands stuffed in the pockets of his white lab coat.

"I must say Hank." She looked over her shoulder back at him with a smile. "I didn't know what to expect when Charles told me you guys were setting up a lab." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "But I didn't expect this."

"Impressive isn't it." He returned her smile with one of his own. "Charles already had most of the stuff lying around, the rest I brought with me from the CIA."

She nodded in approval before letting her eyes roam over the glass vials and bottles on the tables. "You're right, it's really impressive."

He pulled out a chair for her from beneath a lab table. "Please sit."

She sat down, clasping her hands in her laps and looking up at him. He remained standing, leaning his body against one of the tables with his arms crossed. "So" he began. "Charles told me you wanted to find a cure." He could barely contain his excitement while he talked. He had taken Raven's blood in the hope of finding a way to cure both of them of their abnormal mutations. He already made some progress in trying to find a way to make them look normal, without changing the control over the powers they had.

He'd wanted to ask Katie for her blood ever since he found out what she was capable of. He knew the answer to finding a way to change someone's appearance was most likely in Raven's blood, but perhaps the answer to curing mutations was in hers. Charles had warned him not to give her too much hope, it was clear the professor was against finding a cure even though Hank knew he saw the benefits in the research.

She nodded at his words."I hoped you would be able to help."

"Well." Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I can try, I've been experimenting with Raven's blood and I've gotten close to finding a way to change mutations. Perhaps I can take a look at your blood to see what answers are hidden in your DNA."

She frowned slightly, perching on the end of her seat. "You want my blood?"

He nodded. "I don't know if I'll find anything, but well, your mutation is healing so maybe I can find something in your blood that can help me in my research."

She groaned and her chin dropped to her chest. She hated needles and always tried to avoid them at all costs. Ever since she'd gotten her mutation and she'd started practising with it, she had suffered different kinds of pain and discomforts. But the worst was still and would always be needles.

She knew it wasn't as painful as some of the other wounds she had received over the years, but a needle was voluntarily. You let someone put it in your skin and then you needed to wait until they were ready to pull it back out.

She hated it.

But she wanted to find a cure, and if Hank was able to find it within her blood she didn't really have a choice now did she? Without another thought Katherine slipped the sleeve of the grey sweater up. With slight hesitation she held her right arm out for him. "Take what you need."

"Great!" He pushed himself off the table, and walked to his personal desk. Opening a drawer, he grabbed a tourniquet and his blood drawing kit. He walked back to her, pulled a chair out from underneath a table and sat down. Placing the kit in his lap, he took her arm in hand.

"I should only need one vial." He promised, looking down at her arm trying to find the best vein.

"Yeah."Her response came out through gritted teeth. "Just hurry up."

His head snapped up to her and he raised an amused eyebrow before a small smile crossed his lips. "Are you afraid of needles?" He took her pulse, and noticed her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Not afraid, I just hate them." she answered him looking up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at the needle in his hands.

He nodded "I'll be quick." He found the vein on the inside of her elbow and tied the tourniquet around her upper arm, pulling it tight. He rubbed her arm with a cotton ball doused in alcohol making sure to sterilize her skin before he took her blood. The moment he put the cotton ball down on the table next to them he realized it was probably useless to sterilize her skin.

Her mutation would probably annihilate any infection.

With a shake of his head he banished his thoughts to the back of his mind. He took the syringe and plunged the needle into the vein. She groaned, closing her eyes as she felt the sudden coldness of the metal underneath her skin.

Blood welled, than flowed freely into the vial.

Nervously her leg went up and down until she seemed to catch herself doing it, she put her free hand on her knee trying to hold still. Her veins hummed and she took in a deep breath as she concentrated on keeping the small needle wound from healing. The muscles in her arm were already trying to push the metal out.

The empty glass tube rapidly filled with blood, and when Hank was sure it was full he carefully removed the needle from her arm. He undid the tourniquet, and the small puncture wound immediately healed. She pulled her arm back, rubbing at the skin to shake off the feeling.

"So that's it?" She asked.

Hank was looking at fresh vial of blood that was glinting in his hand. He remained quiet for a few seconds before he looked up at her, wrapping his hand around the still warm vial. "Yes that's it." He got up from the chair walking back to his own desk. "I'll begin immediately." He looked delighted by the prospect of finding something important in her blood.

She too got up from her chair , eyes fixed on the big grin that was on Hank's face.

Using a pipette, he extracted some of the blood from the vial. He dabbed it on a microscope slide, and carefully slid it under the platform. He fiddled with the magnification to clarify his image and hunched over the microscope. Within seconds the young mutant was lost in thought.

Katie shook her head at him."I'm making vegetable stew tonight Hank." She called out, pushing her hair back off her face and smiling at him. "Don't be late."

"Yeah sure." He murmured, not really listening to her.

She slipped out the door, not wanting to disturb the scientist any more. Carefully she closed it behind her, ignoring the heavy beating of her heart as she tried not to hope too much.

* * *

Cleaning and cooking had been a welcome distraction, something on which Katherine could focus everything, taking her mind away from hopeful thoughts. Cleaning the kitchen had only taken up two hours of her time, less time than she had anticipated it would take.

She had started cooking early and the hearty meal of stew containing potatoes, beef, cut carrots, celery, turnips, and onions, was boiling in a huge pot on the stove. Now all she had to do was wait. For the next few hours it would simmer on a low fire, and after that she would be able to finish it by adding the last spices and herbs.

With nothing else to do for the remainder of that morning, she started to roam around the mansion. And while she walked through the almost empty house she found that she could simply let her mind drift as she shuffled from place to place. She had no destination in mind, no route to follow, but in time she found herself somehow ending back in her own bedroom.

Leaving the door open she walked to the window. Pulling the curtains aside she opened it to let the cool breeze in. The corners of her lips turned up in a smile as she leaned out the window, taking in a deep breath before movement beneath distracted her.

Sean was standing in the garden below her window. The red haired kid was alone ,a colourful array of glass cups perched on low stone wall in front of him; a few shards already scattered. He took in a deep breath, and then whistled. A wineglass on the left broke in pieces and he let out a relieved sigh. Again he whistled and the cup next to it followed its glass twin on the ground. With interest she watched the boy train to control his powers for a few minutes.

Everyone seemed to be busy with preparing for the war. She knew Raven was spending most of her time in the gym trying to strengthen her muscles. Alex had been in the bunker beneath the mansion for the last 2 days, and Hank was either in the laboratory or outside running laps with Charles.

Her hands tightened around the window sill before she slowly pushed herself away. She turned and her eyes fell to the suitcase. She leaned down to pick up and laid it on the bed, hesitantly she opened the case, dropping the lid back on the bed.

Straightening up again, she crossed her arms to stare down at the contents in the case. It had been years since she had last unpacked a suitcase.

She released a nervous breath, her palms started to itch.

She had made a promise to Charles that she wouldn't run away, that she would try to let go by herself; she knew what she was going to get in return. So why not take the first step and unpack her stuff? It couldn't be that hard now could it?

What she wanted more than anything was for the panicked feeling inside her to go away. She tried to reason with herself, but it turned out to be a lot harder than expected. She was frozen, staring at the sight that lay before her. With a shaking hand she reached for the necklace around her neck, fingering the silver cross.

Katie didn't know how long she had been standing there lost in thought until a knock at the door made her almost jump. She turned instinctively toward the sound, Charles was there, and he braced one hand against the doorframe he'd just knocked on. "Am I interrupting?" He asked as he gazed over her suitcase before settling his eyes back on her.

"Oh no." Her response was fast; she dropped her hand releasing the silver cross from her grip. Crossing her arms in front of her chest again, she looked back at the suitcase and let a small breath escape her lips. "I'm just thinking about unpacking."

"Yes I noticed." His answer was too swift for her liking and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it." he answered her before she could tell him off. "Your mind was screaming." He stuffed both hands in the pockets of the vest he was wearing and with deliberate steps walked into her room. He stopped next to her and looked down at the suitcase on her bed too.

"You know," he raised a hand to make his point, "In order to unpack you have to hang your stuff in the closet." he pointed to the closet behind him.

She shook her head slightly and bit her lip, clearing her throat before answering him. "I know." After several silent seconds, she uncrossed her arms and brushed her hair back with one hand.

"It's harder than I expected."

"Want me to help?" He asked his voice vibrant with kindness.

"No Charles. I need to do this alone." She replied with a sigh, Leaned forward and lifted the lid of the case back over it.

Charles smiled apologetically at her. "Maybe you can try again tomorrow?"

She nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah tomorrow."

Both remained silent for a short while, until Katie cocked her head at him in question. "So is there another reason why you're here? She asked, aware of the small smile now playing upon her lips.

He returned her smile with a brief one of his own. "Oh yes. He sat down on the bed next to her suitcase. He leaned in towards her, elbows resting on his knees; hands cupped underneath his chin. "I finished your training program."

She stared at him for a full five seconds, for a moment she was sure she hadn't heard him right. "What?" her voice was colder than Charles had ever heard before.

"Your training program, I wanted to start your training tomorrow." He repeated with the same enthusiasm as before. When he spoke she bent her head, staring at the ground. She remained silent for a few seconds. At last she looked up. He was staring directly at her.

"I'm not going to train Charles." She scowled, and his brows furrowed.

He wasn't quite sure what sort of reaction he'd expected from her, but that wasn't it. He breathed in through his nose and spoke again. "I know you've trained enough in your life, at the morgue. But you need to learn how to defend yourself." He wrung his hands together. "So I've made a program that will make you stronger. We'll also practice with weap-"

"Charles!" She raised one hand to prevent him from finishing. "I don't think you get what I'm saying." The serious look on her face made his smile disappear instantly. "I'm not going to train while I'm here"

He got up, his eyes not leaving hers. "Why not?"

"Because it's pointless" Her reply was instant and stern.

"Why is training you pointless?" He looked at her quizzically, apparently not following her line of thought. Even with his telepathy, this wasn't the way he'd expected the conversation to go. Training to become stronger could help her, if they went out to fight against Shaw and his men she had to have something to defend herself with. The others all had mutations that could help them in the heat of the battle, and while it was true that she could heal any injury she received she had to at least have a way to fight back.

"Because" she started to talk but stopped as she took in a deep breath. She hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if the breeze from the open window chilled her. "I'm useless in a battle Charles. I'm a liability and you can't bring a liability with you when you're going to war."

He didn't get what she was saying, he looked over her. She was standing straight, her head cocked to the right slightly. Color had returned to her face once they had arrived at the mansion and with every day that passed Charles noticed she was smiling more and more. But now, all traces of a smile were gone. Her face revealed no emotion, and that made it hard for him to decipher her true feelings without using his mutation. Ignoring the whisper in his own mind to just look inside hers, he raised his hand to Katherine's shoulder. "You are not a liability Katie. We need you to fight with us, and we can only win if we fight together."

She stepped back out of his reach. "No. Listen to me Charles, you will not win this fight if you take me with you."

"What are you talking about?"

She uncrossed her arms, holding both hands out, side by side with the palms up in a gesture of openness. "My only use is that I can heal. So that means in order for me to help people, I have to be alive to heal." She dropped her left hand. "What do you think will happen once we're out there? Shaw knows what I can do" she placed her right hand on her chest. "That means that I'm probably one of the first he'll try to kill."

Charles eyes went wide.

"So," she said, "Do you know what you'll be forced to do once I'm under attack?"

He was silent, his eyebrow lifted as the unexpected question caught him off guard.

She continued. "You, or those kids, will do anything in their power to save me, because I can only save them when I'm alive. They will put themselves in danger for me, maybe without a second thought." She tapped her fingers against her chest. "How many of them do you think I can keep alive, while I'm out there?"

Another question he could not answer.

"I understand you're trying to help." she smiled at him, "But all the training in the world me won't help me in a battle against Shaw." her voice turned gentle, her stance relaxed. Her gaze shifted to his, then away.

His head was buzzing and not because of all the voices that were continuously whispering in his ear. The point she made was something he hadn't expected. He didn't know how to respond to her. It was important that she learned how to defend herself; she needed to learn how to fight. How to protect herself against those that meant to harm her.

"I understand your concerns." He finally spoke. "But it's important that you at least learn how to fire a g-"

"No. I don't want to learn how to fire a gun, or how to fight. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, just let me heal those kids when they need it."She moved her eyes back to him and shrugged. "That's what my mutation is for, right?"

He took in a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets; he knew he wouldn't win this fight right now. She had all her arguments already thought out, she'd probably expected him to come sooner or later to talk about training. He'd been surprised that she hadn't asked him about it yet.

Now he knew why.

Slowly he nodded; he would give her a few days. Then he would come back to her with better arguments to change her mind.

"Very well." He smiled at her. "If you change your mind-"

"I know where to find you, your bedroom is two doors to the left."

Again he nodded; hesitantly he turned toward the door to leave her alone again. He slowed down in the doorway and gave her one last look over his shoulder. "I'll see you at diner?"

She replied with a nod and a smile. "Yes. I made stew, I'm sure you'll love it."

"I can hardly wait" His lips mimicked hers. And he looked one last time at the suitcase on the bed. "You should unpack."

She nodded and smiled sadly at him looking down at the suitcase on her bed too.

"I will." A slight pause. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur and evening came faster than she anticipated. For some weird reason her excitement seemed to grow stronger with each passing hour. It was obvious they had started off on the wrong foot, and she hadn't forgotten the way he treated her when they first met. Still she couldn't help it, the prospect of Erik joining her and the others for dinner had made her unexpectedly happy, and the smile that touched her lips as she set the table in the dining room was hard to miss.

But as the room filled with the voices of the other mutants in the house, the one person that she hoped would be there was absent. She thought that the message he sent to her that morning would mean that he would came to dinner. But as everyone sat down around the table and started eating it quickly became clear that she had misread his intention completely.

Was he still mad at her?

Charles had come in as last; he had glanced over to the empty chair next to his and just sighed before looking at Katie with a small apology in his eyes. They had eaten together again, all of them minus the metal bender. And the kids were even more excited about the training they had went through that day. She had been the only one that was not joining in on their conversation; instead she pushed the vegetable stew around on her plate not able to take a bite. Soon everyone had finished eating, and one by one they left the room to enjoy their free evening. Alex and Sean had offered to clean up the kitchen but she waved them away and sent them off to their way to have some fun. She didn't have to tell them twice, before she could even finish her sentence both of them were out of the dining room running to the TV room.

Charles was the only one that remained behind with her, he helped her to clear the table and stack up the plates, and he helped her to bring them to the kitchen. In the kitchen he had spoken, offering her a piece of advice. "He's a difficult man Katie" he told her. "Don't try to understand him, you never will." His advice momentarily took her breath away, and she didn't know how to respond. Charles had left her alone in the kitchen, leaving her to brood over his words.

Dumping the dirty dishes in the sink and turning on the water hose she washed the plates and dried them with a clean towel before she stacked them below the sink. The pot on the stove was still half full, and she decided that she would freeze the left over's so they could eat it again. She knelt down next to the cabinet on the left side of the sink and opened it, grabbing a few plastic containers out before closing it again.

The scent of the stew she had made still filled the room, and her stomach growled in response. She hadn't been able to eat due to her nerves. She didn't even know why she was still thinking about him, or why she was letting it affect her this much.

She huffed and made up her mind. If the man didn't wanted to accept her peace offering than that was fine with her, she would not try again.

His message was clear.

Banishing Erik from her thoughts with a shake of her head she scooped the leftovers in the container and put it in the fridge. She turned back to the counter and immediately froze as she suddenly found herself standing eye to eye with the same man that she had just banished from her mind.

He was standing in the doorway, hands stuffed in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. She stared at him, speechless for perhaps the first time in her life.

With careful steps Erik walked in the kitchen, his eyes never straying away from her face. "Am I too late? He casually asked. He looked over his shoulder to the kitchen door. "The dining room was already empty." He looked back at her with a frown.

She was still staring up at him, and he couldn't help but notice that her eyes, which were looking at him, were wide and confused. For a moment the two were silent, regarding each other until Katherine finally spoke up.

"You came?" her voice was soft like a whisper and Erik stepped closer to hear her better, but she didn't say anything else.

He raised an eyebrow at her words and for just a moment she thought she had seen him smile, but it had disappeared just as quickly."I thought my message was clear."

All the time his blue-grey eyes held hers, in a locked gaze she could not break, through slightly narrowed eyes she watched him step further into the kitchen. He stopped on the other side of the counter. She shifted slightly to look up into his face as he lowered his head to look at her. Katherine placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. He was surprised by the depths of the seriousness in her eyes, which suddenly seemed incredibly intense as she stared right at him.

"I just thought.." she started, "Well, after yesterday." She broke eye contact and looked off to her left. "And when you didn't show at dinner" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I thought you were still angry." She looked back up slowly to see that he was still looking at her.

Silently regarding her; he kept one hand in his pocket and laid the other one on the counter. He dropped his head breaking the eye contact and tapped the marble countertop with his fist. He stayed like that for a few seconds, looking down in thought.

Then he started to talk.

"My reaction was uncalled for," he finally said. "You didn't deserve my anger" he looked up at her, and saw the look of surprise on her face. He tapped the counter once more before he straightened himself. "We will be living in very close proximity here" With slight hesitation, he held out his hand for her to take. "I believe it's for the best if we start over"

The last thing she had expected was for Erik to apologize. His hand was still outstretched, waiting, and without thinking about it, Katherine placed her hand in his. His fingers closed around hers and he shook her hand once, before he released it.

She pulled her hand back placing it next to the other. He placed his own hand on the back of the bar stool and pulled it slightly back from the counter, he sat down facing her.

She leaned back from him and propped her hand on her hip playfully, an eyebrow rose in question as she looked at him as he casually sat down. "So, Erik" She started, a small smile on her lips. "Now that is out of the way, what is your excuse for being late for dinner?" Something softened in her; he could hear it in her voice and see it on her face.

"I forget the time, while I was training." he clasped his hands together on the counter not looking away from her. The look in her eyes, It was an odd mixture of things, amusement and…..something else he couldn't place.

"You forgot the time?" She asked.

His eyebrows raised a notch, and he found his own lips starting to curve. "Yes I forgot the time."

She couldn't help but notice that he looked quite youthful and appealing when the cold look was gone from his eyes. With a very brief nod she turned her back on him and opened the door of the fridge.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." He replied.

Without saying another word she took a plastic container from the fridge and placed it down on the counter. "Well you're in luck, it's still warm." She knelt down next to the sink and took out two bowls, forks, knives, spoons, and set the counter. Placing her own bowl next to his, she walked around the counter and sat down on the barstool next to him. She noticed he didn't tense when she sat down.

_That's a first._

She opened the lid of the plastic container and he felt his stomach growling at the scent of fresh food that wafted from it, without looking at him she held out her hand palm up and he handed her his bowl. She scooped some food into his dish, passed it back without looking at him, and then started to dish out her own plate.

"You haven't eaten yet?" He asked.

A part of him wanted to grab the spoon and start shovelling the thick stew into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled something so good. But he forced himself to wait for her to take the first bite. Katherine picked up her own spoon and began to eat. After swallowing she shook her head in answer.

"No, I wasn't hungry."

He raised a laden spoon, closed his mouth around it, and almost groaned in pleasure. The stew was even better than the pasta he had eaten the night before.

"And now you are?" he asked in between bites. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes now I can eat. I'm starving." She took another spoonful to her mouth and he went back for another scoop the same moment she did.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

He was sitting so close to her that it was impossible for her not to be aware of the fresh, clean scent of his skin. She wondered if he had taken a shower before coming down to eat. She desperately tried to ignore her awareness of him and she was fighting not to look in his direction. The fact that he'd come and even apologised, made her stomach squirm and her skin prickle.

She swallowed the piece of meat in her mouth and suddenly was aware that he finished eating and was watching her closely from the corner of his eye. She looked up from her own plate and their eyes met.

Erik crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the counter. He didn't speak at first and the silence stretched between them. Finally he broke the tension smiling a little. "That was quite good, thank you."

Her brows lifted in surprise. "You're welcome Erik." Hurriedly she brought the last bite to her mouth before she set her spoon down and pushed the bowl away."I'm glad you liked it" She lifted her head to look at him and propped her chin on her hands as she studied him, resting her elbows on the counter. "So, will you come on time tomorrow?" she teased.

His reply was a good deep chuckle, and he turned on his bar stool to face her, in the process leaning even closer. He narrowed his steely blue eyes in amusement. "Perhaps." he scanned her face, his voice soft. "Though I rather enjoyed eating in my room, you could always bring my plate up."

Her eyes flicked over his features for a few seconds before her mouth opened and she laughed. It was the first time he had heard her laugh and a warm feeling began to spread through his body. The sound she made was rich, real and contagious. For a moment it felt as if she could take the sting out of anything.

She replied, in between the laughter, "Well you can forget about that, if you want to eat you have to come down just like the others."

"How strict" he scolded, his voice laced with gentle teasing.

She stopped laughing and looked at him with a cute little smile, auburn waves fell over her shoulder and she brushed it back behind her ear with delicate fingers. His gaze skimmed over her face, his eyes roved over her cheeks, her nose, and her lips.

There was a smudge in the corner of her mouth.

"You spilled your food." his voice was gentle, and without thought he reached out his hand to clean the smudge off her face

"What, where?" She replied dropping the hand underneath her chin.

He brushed at the corner of her mouth with his thumb at the same moment that she reacted instinctively. Without thinking she caught the edge of his thumb with her tongue.

He went still.

She did too.

Both reacted instantly. He dropped his hand as though burned, and her breathing stopped when he had touched her without warning. Her heart was racing so fast in her chest that she was sure he would be able to see it pulsing beneath her skin.

A hot spark of awareness cracked between them before he averted his eyes and looked away. His own reaction surprised him; suddenly she had looked so appealing that it made the breath catch in the back of his throat.

They fell into an awkward silence; she looked around nervously, waiting for her own frantic heartbeat to slow down so she could collect her thoughts. The warmth of his finger still lingered at the corner of her mouth and she brushed at it with the back of her hand.

"Did I get it?" she asked in an attempt to change the tension of the room.

The realization of his thoughts had stunned him and it was a moment before he could reply "Yes" he told her without glancing up.

"Good." she dropped her hand and stood up from the bar stool, stepping around the counter and reached forward taking both their bowls. Erik looked up at her and she noticed that his eyes strayed to her lips.

Quickly she turned her back to him placing the bowls in the sink. "Thank you. It'd be really embarrassing if I walked into the TV room with food on my face." Not turning around, she kept staring at the soapy water.

She heard him scrape his barstool back on the floor and his footsteps as he walked away from the counter. She hadn't expected him to talk so when he did she froze.

"I'll be on time tomorrow." he promised.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He was standing in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets looking right at her. She looked back into his eyes, hoping to see some reaction. But there was no emotion in his face. On the outside he seemed relaxed, but she could sense the same inner tension that she was feeling had taken residence in him.

"You better." She tried to ease the tension with a soft smile. "I'm not the type that brings food to your room twice Erik." She could have sworn the corners of his mouth twitched, but when she looked again, he wore his usual cold expression.

He nodded slowly and turned around taking a step through the doorway. There he stopped unexpectedly. He turned his head around, one last time fixing his steady gaze on her.

"Good night Katherine." His eyes softened and hit hers for a small second before he turned and disappeared from view.

It was the first time he'd said her name without anger or resentment. And she couldn't help but like the way her name sounded if he used it like that.

* * *

The metal pawn moved on the chessboard, and Erik looked away for just a second to pick up the tumbler glass on the table next to him. Tentatively he brought the glass to his lips and he began to sip it. His eyes flickered all over the chessboard in front of him, taking in every move that Charles had made.

It had been clear from the very start that this was going to be an easy win.

His own mind had been troubled when he had left Katherine standing in the kitchen, but he had found Charles presence and the glass of scotch that he had almost finished were comforting enough for the moment. The game of chess kept his mind from wandering to places he didn't wanted to go.

His telepathic friend would be defeated in less than 2 moves.

Clearly Charles had been troubled and his distraction was apparent in the way he played. The telepath had been pouring his heart out ever since he'd sat down. He'd told Erik all about the progress everyone was making, and they'd discussed what changes they could make to make the training programs even better.

He'd been startled for just a few seconds when Charles started talking about the discussion he had with Katherine earlier that day. It seemed the woman had turned down his offer for training, Charles had told him everything about their chat and now the telepath was staring at Erik with a certain expectation in his eyes. Not even pretending to be focused on the chessboard anymore.

"What do you want me to say Charles?" Erik finally asked, he looked at the glass of amber liquid, swirled it and watched how the firelight made it glow from within.

"That you know something, anything that can change her mind. She needs to be trained Erik, we need to find a way to change her mind."

Erik leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling. He stroked his chin with his hand and deep in thought he remained silent for a few second before he brought the glass to his lips to finish the drink off. He sat forward, glass dangling between his thighs, his eyes never leaving Charles as he finally spoke up.

"You do realize that she's right, do you?"

The words that left Erik's mouth were harsh and his expression was serious. Charles sat back in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest; genuinely surprised.

"She needs to learn how to defend herself."

The metal bender only shook his head in reply, setting aside the glass. "No." He clasped his free hands together between his legs.  
"Every point she made is solid Charles, she's right. If we bring her with us than we'll be forced to take care of her, she can't fight and we both know bullets won't stop Shaw's mutants."

Charles shook his head in disagreement. "You're wrong Erik, we need everyone there to win this."

Erik breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth before he started talking again."We go out there, what do you think will happen if she gets shot?" he looked straight at Charles and the moment the metal bender started to speak Charles started to shake his head even more. He leaned forward to interrupt Erik but the older man would have none of it, he cut him off before Charles could even open his mouth.

"You or one of those kids will do everything in your power to stop that from happening. But if you're protecting her while you're fighting, you've got a weak spot and your attention is divided." He didn't stop there. "And she will be forced to heal you in the heat of the battle, because she needs your protection to stay alive." he finished bitterly, lowering his voice. Wanting to make sure he got his point across.

"Someone will die, unnecessarily. She's right Charles. She is a liability." He finished his rant by sitting back in the chair, arms crossed and his eyes focused on Charles.

Charles was looking over him. He brought both hands to his face, palms rubbing against his eyes. "Even though you might have a point, it won't stop me from trying to pursue her to train." He dropped his hands. He couldn't give up on her; she needed to learn how to take care of herself.

Erik's reply was quick and instant. "Do what you must Charles .Just don't bring her along when Shaw finally makes his move."

Charles fell silent, finally looking over the board. "Very well Erik." He moved a hand to the queen on his side and moved her back. "It looks like you're going to win this round friend." Charles told Erik, the earlier tension forgotten as he immersed himself back in their favorite pastime.

Erik seemed to follow suit with a grin. "Really? You're only noticing that now?"

Charles glared up at him. "Hush. We both know I'll take the next round."

Erik chuckled as he too stared down at the chessboard; he raised his hand flicking his finger to move his pawn forward.

"You do realize." Charles suddenly spoke up again, "That this is the first time you've ever agreed on something with her."

His head snapped up, the pawn pausing in his movements.

Charles smiled teasingly. "Just pointing out something my friend."

Erik frowned and glared back at the chessboard. His tower continued on its path.

"Checkmate Charles."


	14. Feels just like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Feels Just Like Home - Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley.

_Learning how to smile again_  
Free to show my heart  
Knowing I can face the things  
That used to seem too hard

* * *

**Chapter 14: Feels just like home**

* * *

The morning air was crisp and cool; spring had finally succeeded in banishing the cold winter months away. After rising early that morning, showering and getting dressed she had gone down to the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to spend her entire day in there, so the decision to make a simple yet hearty broth was quickly made.

For the rest of the morning she'd worked had to prepare everything for the evening meal. Restless, she paced the kitchen waiting for the broth to boil. When it finally did, she turned the stove off to let it rest. She would finish it later that day, and maybe if she was in the mood, she would make bread to go with wanting to spend not a minute more than necessary; she left the kitchen and paced around the mansion until her feet brought her to the library.

She opened the windows in the room allowing the fresh air inside, before plucking an old novel from the bookcase. With a little sigh of content she curled up on the sofa, and began reading it. She got engrossed in the story very quickly. It had been a long time since she read a book, and she had forgotten how easy it was too get lost in the pages of a good novel. An hour passed quickly before the sudden appearance of an unexpected voice in her head almost made her drop the book.

_If you would, could you come outside?_

She closed the book between her hands, and looked up. Was she ever going to get used to living with someone that could do something like that? Shaking her head slowly then, blinking a few times as if to clear her mind she answered him.

_Why?_

The telepath remained silent, and after waiting for a couple of minutes with no response she let out a small annoyed sigh, and got up from the couch, leaving the book on the little table next to the sofa.

Within minutes she was outside.

She looked around for a moment trying to figure out where she had to go. The garden was silent and peaceful until loud voices from the back of the building disturbed it. The sound of laughter, and excited voices grew louder as she got closer to back the mansion.

She turned the corner, and immediately froze.

There on the first floor, Sean was sitting on the windowsill, hands tightly clenched around the wood. He was looking down with scared eyes at the overgrown garden patch below. Charles was leaning against the window frame to Sean's left, a comforting hand on the red heads shoulder. Hank was leaning out of the window on the other side of the boy. Both men didn't seem to notice her; they kept talking quietly to Sean.

"Katie!" A familiar happy voice to her left called out, and Katherine turned her head. Raven was leaning out of the window next to the one that Sean was hanging from. She smiled brightly, waving her hand. Alex was next to Raven also hanging out the window, grinning at the uncomfortable looking red head. Apparently it was a group reunion, even Erik was there. He had his arms crossed, standing next to Raven leaning his shoulder against the window frame, and looking down at Katie. There wasn't a smile on his lips but, he regarded her with eyes that looked much warmer than before.

"Ah Katie." Charles had finally seemed to notice she was there. Her head snapped back up and she frowned at him. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but the grin on Charles his face as he looked down at her told her enough.

She wasn't going to like this.

Not picking up on the confusion in her eyes, Charles continued. "Great of you to join us." He patted Sean on the back with a cheery voice. "Sean is going to have his first flight today."

The change in her demeanour was almost immediate. Her dark eyes went wide with shock, her lips thinned and she cocked her head to the side. Folding her arms, she started tapping her fingers against her biceps impatiently.

_Unbelievable._

Had he really called her there so she could watch Sean hurt himself? Charles was putting the boy in danger without a care in the world, and he probably called her there to patch him up once he had injured himself. She eyed him for a moment, her heartbeat quickened in anger.

Had he really called her there just as a precaution?

How on earth had Charles come up with the idea that Sean would be able to fly? This wasn't what she'd expected when she heard the young mutants talk during dinner. Was this what they were doing all day? Putting themselves in danger!?

"Charles." She called up in a voice dripping with anger. The telepath tensed when he heard the tone of her voice, and she knew he had probably heard her thoughts. The man placed a comforting hand on Sean's shoulder before he looked down at her.

"Yes, Katherine?"

Her eyes narrowed when he used her full name. "I don't agree with this, how is this safe?"

Charles eyed her up and down for a small second before he turned to look at the man that was standing on Sean's left. Hank pushed his glasses up his nose, staring down at the angry woman below. "Hank made sure it's safe" Charles told her, squeezing Sean's shoulder. "He created a suit that will help Sean to fly."

She breathed in deeply, and looked away from him to gaze at the glassed mutant on the other side. Hank was trying very hard to avoid her eyes. He was busy looking over the suit Sean was wearing, and yet at the same time not doing anything at all. She snorted at Hank's reaction and glared back at Charles. "Then please explain why you called for me to be here?"

Sean's reacted instantly. Suddenly understanding the reason of her being there, he lifted his leg to return inside but Charles kept him steady, enabling him from moving in the windowsill. "I'm not doing this." Sean snapped, looking back at Charles with wide scared eyes.

Charles ignored Katherine completely, and kept confident eye contact with the panicked boy next to him. "Trust me Sean; she isn't here to heal you. I called her here so she could witness your first flight with all of us."

A laugh to Charles' right made him look away from the boy next to him. Raven was laughing, a hand covering her lips. Alex too had a hard time to keep his face straight. "Very smooth Charles." The deep baritone voice of Erik emerged from the window. Katherine pulled her eyes away from Sean to see Erik smiling teasingly, his whole face lit up when he grinned at his friend.

She uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips when she looked back at Charles, the man was trying very hard to ignore the others. With a soft calming tone, he continued giving words of encouragement to Sean. "Now remember, scream as hard as you can."

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic. Catch them in the right angle and they should carry you." Hank added, and Sean turned to look at the young scientist with an uneasy look in his eyes.

Sean's eyes darted to Katherine once before he shook his head, trying to be brave. "They should carry me?" He glanced over his shoulder at Hank and scoffed. "That's reassuring."

Hank shared a look with Charles before the older man tapped Sean on his shoulder. Both mutants stepped back from the window. "Good luck." Was the last thing Charles called in support.

Sean's hands clenched the windowsill once more before he released his grip and pushed himself away. He swayed; flapping his arms like a bird, and screamed as hard as he could. For one second he soared through the sky. And then, he plummeted down, hitting the overgrown bush in the garden patch below.

For a moment everyone was silent, but the quiet was quickly broken by Raven. She just couldn't keep a straight face; she covered her mouth with her hand, which only made her snort and laugh harder. Soon everyone joined in. Alex leaned his body out of the window to get a better view. "Sean?" he called out in between laughs with a bit of concern in his voice. Sean groaned in reply but remained lying still.

"See, he's fine." Charles spoke with a little nervous laughter, after he'd appeared in the window again.

"Define fine.'" Katherine countered, glaring up at him. Eyes burning so hot that Charles would surely feel it scorching his skin, he avoided her gaze and remained looking down at Sean, who still hadn't moved from the bushes. She groaned, annoyed before she turned around. "Well if you need me Charles I'm in the library." She called over her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Erik was smirking down at her, obviously enjoying her reaction. He had moved, resting his elbows on the windowsill and leaning out. He was looking right at her, and though the smile he had given Charles was more genuine...

He did smile at her.

* * *

Not even a half hour had passed before the expected knock came on the library door. She was curled up again on the couch reading the book she had picked out earlier. She let him stew and knock twice before setting the book aside and walking to the door with deliberate steps. She opened it, leaning her shoulder against the wood, raising an eyebrow at the person on the other side.

Charles smiled brightly at her when she opened it, an arm wrapped around Sean's waist holding the younger mutant up. The redhead was still on his feet, though he rested most of his weight against Charles. Sean looked up at her, he tried to smile but it turned into a grimace instead. He was ghostly pale, twigs and leaves in his hair, and scratches up his arms and in his face. His left arm clutched tightly against his chest. Erik was standing behind Charles, not helping with carrying Sean but letting his eyes dart back and forth from Charles to her before his gaze finally settled on her. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and his smile grew wider when he saw the cold sternness on her features.

"So, Katherine." Charles' voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke.

Her eyebrow rose a notch, and she didn't answer him. Her eyes just looked up and down, quietly assessing.

"It seems we do need your help." Charles finished, looking away from her to look down at Sean. He hoisted the boy up higher, and Sean groaned in reply squeezing his arm even tighter against his chest.

The first response Charles received from Katherine was an annoyed sigh, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before she stepped back waving her hand towards the couch. "Drop him on the couch, I'll have a look."

Despite a kinder tone, her voice was just as strict as before but Charles was frozen. He hadn't expected her to cave so quickly. The metal bender moved silently, stepping around Charles and Sean to walk in the room. He stopped next to her; His lips formed half a grin, which showcased perfectly straight teeth. He clasped his hands behind his back, and looked down at her. "You ruined his speech." He commented.

She blinked a few times, not understanding what he meant before she pulled her eyes away from Erik to look back at Charles. She gazed at him for a few seconds before folding her arms beneath her breast. Her lips curved before she pressed them tightly together, struggling in vain not to smile at the look of betrayal on Charles face. "You had a speech?" Her voice tinted with amusement.

"Oh yes." Erik told her, his voice laced with the same poorly controlled humor. "He rehearsed it the entire way over here."

With a faint nervous laugh Charles stepped inside, pulling Sean along with him. "That is not true!" He stopped when he reached the couch, and helped Sean to sit down. The boy groaned in pain hunching forward on the sofa. Charles brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

"He believed you wouldn't help him." The metal bender continued, clearly finding humor in the situation. Charles face fell when he heard his friend speaking.

Sean cut in."He prepared a speech to explain why you needed to help me, he thinks you're angry because he pushed me out of the window." He groaned, and leaned his head back against the couch cushions, pain clearly audible in his voice

Charles turned back to the red head. "I didn't push you!" His hands raised in slight frustration.

"I told him you would do it anyway." Katie's head snapped back to Erik when he spoke. And all she could do was stare up at him in complete surprise. She hadn't been prepared for what he said.

It was almost . . . well, kind.

She wanted to reply, but her lips would not move. Her throat felt dry and her tongue pressed hard to the roof of her mouth when she saw the teasing glimmer in his eyes. It caught her by surprise that he had had told Charles she would help. Did he know her better than she had expected? Or did Charles just didn't know her as well as she thought?

"Thank you Erik, thank you Sean!" Charles quipped sarcastically, not at all happy that they'd told her about his tactic before he could use it.

Erik and Katherine paid him no mind, still locking eyes.

Sean groaned on the couch and Katherine was the first to break the eye contact to look at the younger mutant. The boy was still clutching his arm to his chest, he was beginning to shake. Katherine knew he was running out of natural endorphins. The pain would increase. She sighed softly, and with quick steps she walked away from the metal bender whose eyes followed her every step of the way.

"Really Charles? You really believed I wouldn't help him?" She sat down on the couch next to Sean and placed a gentle hand on his wounded shoulder. Her fingers moved over the exposed skin on his neck.

The telepath sat down in the chair in front of her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and lacing his fingers together, an innocent smile on his lips. "I knew you were going to help me, I just expected you to make me grovel for a few minutes." The answer that left his lips made it hard for her not to laugh, a snort escaped her and then another.

Okay scrap that, Charles did know her.

"I promise I'll make you grovel next time okay?"

He nodded, sitting back. "If you could, that would be grand."

With wide laughing eyes she looked back at Sean. She brushed her fingers over his neck gently, trying to soothe him with her words. "Your arm is broken." she told him. "A few scratches here and there but that's it."

Sean nodded. "Can you fix it?"He asked, breathing laboured and rapidly losing color in his face.

"Yes. It's just going to take a few minutes okay sweetie?"

And even though the kid was obviously going through a lot of pain, a flirty smile crossed his lips as he looked up at Katie. "Are you going to kiss the pain away doc?" He joked.

She craned forward, the smile gone from her lips. "No, but I am thinking about healing you without making the pain go away."

The smile slipped from his lips, and he dropped his head already regretting his words. She shook her head placing her hand back on Sean's neck. "Don't worry." She muttered as she let her energy reach out for his. The boy groaned in relief as the pain slowly slipped away, and the bone healed under her fingers. It was a small injury, and he was not in a life or death situation, so there was no point in transferring the injury. It would take her longer to heal him this way, but transferring wounds drained her energy, and left her feeling battered and bruised. She closed her eyes, focusing all her energy around the break in the bone, trying to keep as much pain at bay as she could.

on the other side of the room, Erik stood still staring. Since he'd entered, his eyes had not once strayed away from her. Though his face showed nothing, he was gripped by a very strong emotion he couldn't identify when he was forced to stand by and watch.

Whatever it was that made his stomach churn and his fists clench, he knew it couldn't be jealousy.

You had to care to be jealous, and if there was something that Erik didn't do, it was caring. Still, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy when he saw her fingers graze Sean's skin with care. He knew exactly what the boy was feeling at the moment. He had felt it twice now, and the memory of the warm energy entering him made him shiver involuntarily. Twice now, his weary body had been relaxed after her touch, the pain in his muscles had eased, and he had found that the tiredness that always lingered on the back of his mind had slipped away. Even his vision had felt clearer after a brush of her soft skin.

He wanted to feel it again; he wanted to touch her again.

The traitorous thought brought a knot to his throat, and he swallowed hard, pushing down the lump that was stuck. He'd reached out and touched her the night before. She had distracted him, caught him off guard, and he had no intention of repeating his mistake. He forced his eyes to stray, and his body to move forward. His thoughts shut down, and his muscles took over. He walked straight to the door, not letting himself look back. His hand was already on the door handle when the voice of Charles seemed to appear from out of nowhere, and stop him in his tracks.

"Erik, where are you going?" The telepath had turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Breathing slowly, and without looking back he answered his friend. "Continuing my training." The reply was quick, and he pulled the door open, closing it softly behind him after he walked out.

At a lost for his friend's sudden mood swing, Charles turned back to the brunette. Only to find Katherine staring at the door with a bemused look on her face. The moment she spotted him looking she dropped her head, embarrassed by being caught staring so openly. She turned her head back to Sean; the young mutant seemed to be doing better. He was sitting up and a healthy colour had returned to his cheek. Carefully she pulled her hand back. "All done." She told him, her voice slightly strained.

The red head moved his arm around to check the healed limb. When he was sure that everything seemed to be intact and in working order, he looked back at her with a huge grin on his face. His eyes twinkled, and without waiting to see what her reaction would be, he got up and reached for her hand. He pulled her off of the couch, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her response to the unexpected hug was immediate, She returned the hug, laughing.

"Thank you Katie!" He happily told her, releasing her from his bruising hug.

She put a motherly hand to his cheek. "Just be more careful next time." she warned, and glanced at Charles. "Both of you."

"We will" Charles answered for both of them. He stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you go and take a shower Sean, training is over for now."

She brushed her fingers down the side of his cheek. His face was still covered in mud, and her finger left a streak of clean pink skin. "Yes, you definitely need a shower Sean."

"Sure thing, I'll see you at diner?" He offered her two thumbs up.

She nodded smiling. "Don't be late."

He almost ran out of the library, leaving the door to the hall half open. The room turned silent and Katherine turned to Charles, her smile dropping. "So is this going to be a regularity?" she asked, with a slight edge to her voice.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will make sure that in the future, no one gets hurt during training anymore."

Her lips curved. "Is that a promise?"

His own lips followed. "Yes."

A knock on the door made both mutants look up. Hank was standing in the doorway, holding his medic bag. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No "Charles replied, pulling his hand away and giving her one last smile."I'll leave you two to it and see both of you at dinner." He turned around and quickly walked out of the room.

"I just wanted to ask if I could have another sample of your blood Katie" Hank asked, stepping in the room after Charles had left. With slight hesitation she sat back down on the sofa; pushing up her sleeve and holding her arm out to him.

"Sure. If it helps you, than it helps me"

"Great, thanks!"

He sat down next to her, opened his medic bag, and got out everything that he needed to draw her blood. "So did you find anything with the blood you took yesterday?" she asked while he was busy setting up.

He carefully took her outstretched limb, placing it on his own lap. He tied the tourniquet around her arm and pulled it tight. "No not yet, though your blood is very interesting" he told her." Your DNA is complex" He pressed the needle against the vein, letting it pierce the skin. She took a sharp intake of breath, looking up at the ceiling as he pressed the needle in deeper. When the blood filled the vial, Hank smiled.

"What do you mean complex?" She asked, eyes closed.

"I don't know yet," he answered truthfully," but it's different from the rest of us." He inclined his head to the vial. "That's why I need more blood, so I can do different tests at the same time."

She nodded, and smiled a bit unsure, lowering her head to look at him. "You will let me know if you find something right?"

"Of course," He said, answering her question. "I promised the professor that I would tell you first if I found something."

"Okay good." The smile grew on her lips, and she looked down at her arm.

The vial was filled with blood and Hank pulled the needle out, carefully he placed the vial in the medic bag before he turned back to her and released the tourniquet around her arm. Relieved she sighed as she rubbed over her skin, a small shiver running down her spine.

Hanks stood up and pet the bag affectionately. "I'm going to take these back to the lab, See you at dinner?"

She nodded and got up too. "Yeah, make sure you're on time."

He grinned widely at her. "I will!" He turned, wanting to return to his work in the lab as quickly as possible, but he was stopped as he heard Katherine call out to him.

"Wait, who's The Professor?"

Hank turned back to her, he pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "That's Charles," he told her. "We picked out the nickname for him." He shrugged dropping his hand, stuffing it back in his pocket. "Well, Raven did and we all just agreed."

"Nicknames? like what you guys were talking about at the CIA?"

He nodded. "We even chose one for Erik, and of course for you."

"Wait" Startled, she blinked at him. "What?"

"Yeah we picked out Magneto for Erik and Doc for you."

When she heard the name she placed a hand over her face and groaned against the skin of her palm. Sean had called her that when she healed him, and Raven had called her that during dinner a night ago. Why hadn't she noticed it? If she had, she could have stopped it early on but now….

_Fuck, this is going to stick._

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when the CIA agent walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She'd arrived earlier than she had planned, and for now she just had to wait for Charles to finish his training with the other mutants.

Moira had been travelling between the CIA in New York and the mansion for the last two days, and she had to go back to the city that evening to report back at the agency. Both Moira and Charles had made sure that the CIA didn't know their location, and for now Moira was the only access they had to the old mutant division. She never stayed longer than a few hours, and she hadn't stayed for dinner once even though Katherine had asked her every time.

Not surprisingly, Moira found the woman in the kitchen. It seemed that the female mutant spend most of her time in that room. She was standing behind the counter kneading dough, making fresh bread for the evening meal.

She smiled when Moira entered, and with a wave of her hand she told the woman to sit down while she would prepare her some tea. Katie placed the unbaked loaf in the oven and set the time, before clearing some space on the counter. She washed her hands before she prepared the hot tea, and placed the pot and cups on a tray. Turning around she placed the tray down on the counter, and poured Moira's cup first before pouring her own.

Moira lowered herself onto a stool, and clutched her hot teacup with both hands. Katherine leaned her hip against the counter, casually resting her elbow on the cool polished marble top; she stirred a teaspoon of honey into her tea, to sweeten the bitterness.

Katie enjoyed her company. Ever since she found out what she really was every human she met had treated her like she was a threat. But not Moira, she didn't look at her with fear in her eyes, but with kindness and care.

_No wonder Charles liked her._

She had been aware that Charles seemed fond of her, and it had been fairly obvious that Moira too was starting to develop feelings for the telepath. Whenever Moira was in the mansion, Charles somehow always found time to spend time with her. And the smile that had been on Charles' lips when she was around was always mimicked on Moira's face.

Both women started talking, discussing the events that had happened in the last few days. "It's cute that they gave you a nickname." Moira told her, trying not to smile.

"It's not cute," Katherine replied, placing her cup down harder than intended. "It's ridiculous."

"Well Doc is….." the agent breathed in, "not that bad, right?"

A groan escaped pursed lips. "No, not if you're Bugs Bunny." Katie muttered sarcastically under her breath.

A sudden unexpected knock on the door startled the two and they stopped their banter. Moira turned on the barstool to look to the old door in the kitchen that lead outside. "Are we expecting company?" She asked, pulling her eyes away from the door to look at the woman next to her. Katherine chuckled and a sly smile spread across her lips. Her fingers pinched the ear of the cup as she picked it up, placing it against her bottom lip. Her eyes flitted to the clock next to the door, before she turned her gaze back on Moira. "Just wait and see," she whispered against the porcelain, before taking a sip of the hot beverage. She placed the cup down on the counter and stood up straight.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Moira's eyes went wide at the sudden appearance of a man that looked like he came straight out of heaven. His attractive long blond curls had been bleached from working under a hot sun, and it accented his tanned cheeks. His eyes had immediately found Katie's; they crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her, dimples appearing on each side of his wide mouth. For a moment , it looked as if he didn't notice anything but her, for his eyes did not stray for a single moment.

"Good morning Miss Burrows." His voice was deep, and with just the smallest trace of a southern accent.

"Good morning," She replied, batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly at him. She waved her hand, palm up towards Moira. "This is Moira, she came to visit today."

The moment she introduced the agent, the man averted his eyes from her and inclined his head in greeting. "Miss" he spoke the words and Moira found she was unable to look away from him. She nodded her head, and looked absolutely stunned by the sudden experience of the young Greek god in the kitchen. Katie had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing when she saw the reaction Moira had to the man. Katie had reacted the same way to him when he'd first arrived on the doorstep.

Michael had been the man that had delivered the groceries the first day she called to the store. The first time she'd seen him, she almost forgot how to breathe. The man was so handsome it was almost sinful. What was worse, not only was he hot as hell but also incredibly polite and kind. He'd carried all the crates inside without her asking, he told her to just sit back in the kitchen and wait for him to finish. He had even helped her unpack the rest of her groceries, after bringing everything inside. The moment the young Adonis looked back at her she was pulled from her thoughts by the smile he gave her. The curve of his lips made him look even sweeter and more heartbreakingly lovely.

"I have more crates with me this time, why don't you two wait in here while I carry them in?" He told them, the husky tone of his accent making both women's hearts skip a beat.

Katherine almost swooned with delight as she leaned her hip back against the counter, picking up her porcelain cup and bringing it to her lips. "Sure thing Michael." she answered with feigned causality before taking a sip. He kept looking at her for a few seconds more, before he turned and walked back outside to the truck. Katherine enjoyed taking in the view as he walked away, before moving her head to look at Moira.

"Oh my." The CIA agent slowly murmured, her eyes not moving away from Michael's retreating back.

"I know" Katherine's reply followed in a soft sigh. Both leaned to the left to look at the man that was bending over into the truck to get the first crate out. The navy blue delivery clothes he wore were tight around his muscled frame.

"Oh my." Moira whispered again, placing a hand on her chest. The teacup in her hands was placed on the counter and completely forgotten the moment Michael stood up straight again, holding a heavy crate seemingly effortlessly.

"I know." Katherine's answered and started drawing lazy circles with her fingers on the counter, eyes still roving over the man that was slowly walking back to the door.

"He's cute," Moira was finally able to pull her eyes away from him and looked at Katie with a small smile. "How long have you been keeping that a secret?" She inclined her head to the door and wrapped both hands around the cup she had placed on the counter.

The mutant looked at Moira from the corner of her eye. "Well, Michael has been delivering my groceries for two days now sooo…-"

She wasn't able to finish because the agent already interrupted her, perching on the edge of the chair. "Michael?" Moira asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You know his name?"

They were interrupted as the subject of their conversation walked in, carrying a crate filled with fresh vegetables in his strong arms. Both women immediately straightened up, looking at him with innocent smiles. Michael didn't seem to pick up the tension in the room, placing the crate down on the counter. "First one Katie." He told her with a wink, releasing the crate before he headed back outside to get the next crate from the truck.

Moira dragged her eyes away from him after he bent down again and smiled back at Katherine. " So," she drawled out the word dramatically. "First name base hmmm?"

Katherine snorted and waved a hand in Moira's direction. "Stop it. We're just being friendly with each other." She still hadn't pulled her eyes away from the perfect specimen outside. Michael had pulled the second crate from the truck, and slowly was making his way back to the kitchen.

"Really?" Moira asked, observing Katie from behind heavy lids, a look of detached amusement on her face. "Looks to me like he wants to be more than friends."

Katie glared back at the smirking young woman. Moira merely raised one sceptical eyebrow. Katherine blinked, and blinked again, then shut her eyes and turned her face up to the ceiling with a groan. "Fine, he's flirting with me."

Moira grinned again. "And you want me to believe you're not flirting back?" Katie's glare quickly returned.

Katherine had always liked flirting, it was harmless fun and she'd always enjoyed the attention. When she was younger she would spend most evenings in bars and in clubs, the music, dancing and drinks would help her briefly forget about everything. Occasionally she even found herself waking up in a stranger's bed.

Of course all that changed the moment she'd met James. And after his death she just never had the need to go out and relive the old days. She'd decided for herself very early on that the whole thing was useless now anyway.

But the moment that Michael had stepped through the kitchen door, she just couldn't help herself. She'd never paid much attention to physical beauty before, but he was so incredibly handsome that with just one look at him she turned into a giddy mess. He was completely different from anyone she had ever flirted with before, she had always avoided the pretty boys, they just never were her type. But the way his baby blue eyes lit up with the glint of excitement every time he looked down at her, made her feel special, made her feel wanted.

She hadn't felt wanted in a long time, and it was surprisingly easy to fall back into her old habits. Of course, she wouldn't tell that to Moira. It wasn't like she wanted to do anything with him, she just felt challenged, and she always loved a good challenge. She just wanted to see if she still had it, if she would still be able to wrap a man around her finger with just one look. And she had found that flirting was just like riding a bicycle, hard to forget once you've learned how it's done.

"So?" Moira slowly whispered, leaning forward over the counter. The female mutant was pulled back from her thoughts and looked at Moira with a raised eyebrow.

"So," Katie retorted. "Nothing, we're just flirting."

"Really?" Moira asked, her voice rising in disbelief. She looked back at the door, Michael had almost reached it. "Such a shame, I would ask him out."

"Come on now," Katie smirked, propping one hand on her hip. "We both know you'd rather go out with Charles."

Moira straightened up, eyes wide with shock. Trying to remain nonchalant, she folded her manicured hands in front of her on the counter, though she couldn't keep her mouth from opening wide and closing again, gaping like a fish out of water. "What?"Moira spoke the words so softly that Katie had to strain to hear them.

"You and Charles," Katherine promptly and playfully said. "We all know about it, I even think Charles knows it."She jokingly added, placing two fingers on her temple to emphasize her words.

Moira's cheeks went a little red, but she managed to give Katie a sultry smile in return. "No we are –, "She stopped to swallow before continuing."We're strictly professional." She shook her head, and looked away from Katherine embarrassed.

The young Greek god walked back inside, he walked straight to the counter and kneeled down in front of Katie to put the heavy crate down. He stood up straight, placing a hand next to hers on the counter. With his head cocked to the left he looked down at her, his eyes intense. A slow, easy smile crept across his lips.

Katherine's heart skipped a beat.

"Just a few more." he told her in a deep, faintly husky drawl.

"Thank you Michael, "She leaned forward, a soft teasing smile curving her lips."I don't know what I would do without you."

His eyes snapped to her lips and his own smile turned into a huge grin.. "No trouble miss." Hesitantly, he turned and walked out again.

"Such a shame," Moira sighed as he left, bringing the teacup to her lips to finish the now cold drink. "He really is cute."

Katherine pursed her lips and shook her head. "Stop it Moira, it's not going to happen," she rubbed the back of her neck. "I haven't had a date in years, how do you even ask someone out nowadays?" Katie knew that flirting with someone was one thing, but a date was on a whole different level.

"Well," Putting her own elbows on the table, Moira propped her chin up in her hands and eyed Katie up and down.

"You could always ask him...What's up Doc!" She mimicked the voice of the famous rabbit. Katherine eyes widened, and she stared at the CIA agent in shock for a few seconds, before they both erupted in uncontrollable laughter.


	15. The three phases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Maria Mena - You deserve Better

_As I look back on, when we first met  
_ _I feel guilty, I have regrets  
_ _I wasn't kinder to your heart  
_ _we never got our clean start..._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The three phases.**

* * *

Heavy breathing and the thud of fists against a punching bag that was hanging from a hook on the ceiling, were the only sounds in the gym. The moment he'd left the library he had tried to contain the hum in his stomach, without results. The stiffness that descended in his muscles had made him clench his fist, only to release and do it again. He felt a growing need to start a fight, not because he wanted to inflict pain or receive it, but because he knew it was the easiest way to release some of the tension that had taken root inside of him.

But, with no one around to start a fight with, he'd been left to take all his pent-up energy, all of his frustration, all his anger and beat the stuffed leather bag. He had smashed his fists into the bag again and again, until his muscles burned and his mind had calmed down enough to think clearly. His labored breathing finally evened out, and when the feelings of inner turmoil faded, he realized he had broken his promise.

He had forgotten the time again.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against the punching bag he'd been pummeling and stared out the window. It was pitch black outside, not even a single beam of moonlight to light the grounds. Forcing his weary body to move, he walked to the wooden bench against the wall and lowered himself into a seat. Taking his boxing gloves off, he took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

He had given her his word that he would be on time for diner, and again he had broken it. For a moment he wondered if she would be mad at him. Would she give him a lecture about how promises aren't supposed to be broken?

Or even worse, what if she burst into tears?

Why on earth had he even promised it in the first place, and above all why was he concerned about her reaction?

_Verdammt._

His eyes shot open wide and a groan escaped him when he caught himself thinking about her, again. What was the matter with him? He'd wanted to touch her in the library earlier that day, to feel the same warmth he had felt before when she had used her mutation on him. And now, he was thinking about her again. How many times did he need to remind himself that caring was dangerous?

_Caring can be used against you, don't create free ammunition for your enemies._

He knew he was already growing too close to Charles. The telepath was turning into more than just a close friend. Charles was becoming like the brother he had never had, and it felt good.

Annoyed, he got up from the bench. Raising his arms over his head, he pulled his body tight, stretching his tired muscles. Pushing the thoughts aside, he walked out of the gym and made his way back to the main entrance of the mansion. He needed a hot shower to relax his body, and afterwards he would go and join Charles in the library to share a drink and play a few rounds of chess. They'd settled into a comfortable routine over the past days, and Erik couldn't help but look forward to their meetings.

He took the first step on the stairs and then he was stopped in his tracks by the sudden rumbling of his stomach. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and now his body was demanding to be fed. He paused, looking over his shoulder to the hallway that lead to the kitchen. It was already late, so no one would be in that part of the mansion at this hour. That made up his mind for him; he took a deep breath, exhaled and walked to the kitchen.

He would just go in, grab a plate of food, and then go back to his room.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, he walked through the hall with his head bowed. He stepped into the kitchen, raised his head and froze when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

She was there.

Standing with her back to him, Katherine was washing dishes in the sink, humming softly. He found himself frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He hadn't expected her to be in the kitchen at this hour, normally she would be either in her room or with the others in the TV room.

What was she still doing there?

He wanted to avoid talking to her, especially now when he had broken his promise. They finally seemed to be able to bury the hatchet, and act normal in each other's company. He was not in the mood to give her a new reason to be angry with him.

_Again._

Quietly, he observed her.

Usually she wore her hair pulled back in a low bun, but today it was loose about her shoulders, the soft dark waves flowing down her back. Her dress was very simple, but it was an elegant gray that reached down to her mid-calf, hiding her knees. She wore a black vest over the dress; Even if the days seem to get warmer, the nights were still cold and he figured she had probably put it on somewhere in the evening to stay warm.

His eyes roved over her body from head to toe and back again. One eyebrow raised in question when he saw she wasn't wearing any shoes, her toenails were painted cherry red; the unexpected color took Erik by surprise. Katherine almost always wore dark colors, but her nails were painted in a color he would never have imagined on her.

Caught unaware by his own thoughts, his breath caught in his throat.

_Imagined on her?_

He quickly pulled his eyes away, and that was when he noticed the two plates and matching utensils on the counter, in the exact same position where they had been the night before. She had set a table, right there in the kitchen, and he found himself releasing the breath he was holding louder than intended.

She tensed when she heard him breathing out, and she stopped washing the plate in her hands. Katherine placed the porcelain plate next to the sink, before she looked over her shoulder. Their eyes met, and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

He really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to be angry with him for missing dinner again. Mentally he prepared himself for the argument that was sure to follow. He stepped into the kitchen, pulled his hands from his pockets, and balled up his fists while he strode towards her.

"Good evening Erik."

The unexpected gentleness in her voice stopped him, and he found himself unable to look away from the smile on her lips. She turned her body to face him, standing with her legs crossed, leaning back against the sink. She took the towel on the counter next to her, and dried her hands before tossing it over her shoulder.

"You forgot the time again didn't you?" There was no accusation in her voice, only kindness. And it cut him deeper than her anger ever would. He was at loss for words, her reaction hadn't been what he expected, and he found himself rendered speechless.

She pushed herself off the sink.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He nodded.

She clasped her hands behind her, looking up at him. The tightness in his shoulders eased when she inclined her head to the two plates on the counter. "Just sit down, the food is still warm."

His hands unclenched and the harshness that made his jaw tense softened as he looked down at her. He followed her eyes when she looked at the plates, before his gaze returned to her and he found he couldn't look away, even though she wasn't looking back at him.

"You waited for me?"

A small laugh escaped her lips and she nodded. "Of course I did. You said you would come didn't you?"

Erik shifted slightly and cleared his throat, prompting her to look back at him once more. "But I'm late."

_Again._

"So?" she replied, with a little shrug finally looking back at him. "I already figured you forget the time again when you didn't show up during dinner. " She brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Sit. I made soup and fresh bread."

She leaned over the counter to take the plates, before she walked back to the stove. He followed her with his eyes as he lowered himself to sit, turning his body on the stool so his back and elbows rested against the counter. She was standing with her back to him, pouring steaming soup into two bowls, before bringing them over.

He looked at the second plate. "You haven't eaten yet?"

She shook her head, still smiling. Her smile was beginning to make his skin crawl.

She walked back to the stove to grab a cutting board with a fresh loaf of bread on it. "No, I waited for you."

She walked back, leaning over the counter next to him, placing the cutting board down. She was so close, he couldn't help himself. His eyes skimmed down over her long legs, and took in the way her back arched. His brows rose when a sultry smell of lavender hit his nose. He knew that if he leaned closer to her loose hair and inhaled, the smell would even be stronger. Controlling himself, he turned back to face the counter swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Taking her seat next to him, she picked up the silver bread knife from the cutting board, and slide it over the marble counter towards him. "You can cut the bread, I can't make straight cuts."

Before she was able to pull her hand back, he reached out and took her smaller hand in his. Rubbing his thumb across the underside of her wrist. He tugged her hand, pulling her closer. "Why did you wait for me?" Her answer had not been enough to stop his curiosity, he couldn't believe that the only reason she waited for him was because of the promise he made her.

It made no sense.

Her brows furrowed, as though the question confused her and she opened and closed her mouth, as if she wasn't sure how to answer. Her deep expressive eyes roved over his face, and she bit down on her bottom lip turning her head away. For the first time, since he had met her she was the first to break the eye contact.

His grip loosened, and for a moment she didn't move at all.

Carefully, she slipped her hand from beneath his and dropped it back in her lap. Her hair fell across her cheek, shielding her from his view.

His pulse roared through his body when he touched her, and he had the sudden unwanted urge to touch her again. _An urge_ , he told himself, which had nothing to do with his feelings. He had no intention of complicating his life with emotions that could end in grief. The only thing he wanted was for her to look at him, instead of avoiding his eyes.

That was it, the only reason. Nothing else.

She almost jumped when his fingertips brushed across her forehead, smoothing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did. She froze, a fine pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

His fingers skimmed down her cheek. Tucking a finger under her chin, he gently raised her head, making her look at him until she was but an inch away.

Katherine swallowed hard, and he couldn't help but feel amused by her reaction. So, he wasn't the only one being affected by the close proximity. Now her dark eyes were looking at him, wary, unsure of what she might expect. "Why did you wait for me?" Erik asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as if she was trying to see inside his head when he asked the question. Then, unexpectedly, her lips curved, eyes went calm, and her smile turned serene. It threw him completely off balance, and he found himself unable to move, not even to drop to his head down to break the eye contact.

She raised her hands out of her lap, and her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Carefully she took his hand away from her chin clasping it between her own. "I didn't want to eat alone." She answered him truthfully.

"You could have eaten with the others." His voice turned lower, almost shaky when she squeezed his hand between hers. She released him and he pulled it back immediately, placing it palm down on the counter next to her.

Placing her own hands in her lap, she linked them tightly together and her lips curved into a tempting, loving smile that reached her eyes when she looked at him. "Oh no," she shook her head, as if he'd said something completely ludicrous. "Then you would have to eat alone, I couldn't let that happen."

"So?" Even as the question left his lips, it felt wrong. He shouldn't care about the answer, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

She cocked her head, looking at him from another angle. The gentle chuckle that left her lips made her smile all the more endearing. She leaned forward and pressed her right hand flat on his chest, over his heart. "No one should eat alone Erik." The touch only lasted a half-second, before she dropped her hand back to her lap.

As if nothing had occurred between the two of them, she picked up her spoon and dipped it into her bowl. Staring down in his own bowl of soup, he fiddled with the spoon between his fingers. When he looked back up and found her deep brown eyes crinkling around the edges in laughter, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So," She asked. "Hungry?" The same question as the night before.

The reply that came from him was also the same.

"Starving."

* * *

Katherine had awakened that morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. Night had passed far too swiftly for her liking; it felt as though she'd only just fallen asleep after spending a restless night of tossing and turning. Her mind was in a turmoil, and every time she tried sleep, she would wake up an hour or so later, with a fierce blush on her cheeks and heat racing through her. It was igniting her blood with the kind of fire she hadn't felt in years.

She couldn't help herself, his uncharacteristically gentle touch had left her mind reeling. She couldn't believe how she'd responded. The moment he touched her cheek, she should have pushed him away. But no, she had allowed it, and even touched him in return.

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

They hadn't talked much, and after dinner he left her alone after wishing her goodnight. She couldn't remember how she had walked back to her room, after leaving the kitchen. Her feet moved of their own accord, her body on autopilot.

She fingered the necklace around her neck and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Why didn't she feel guilty?

She tried to justify her own thoughts. It wasn't like anything had happened, or that she'd wanted something to happen, right? She dropped the locket against her chest, and again groaned. Great, now she felt guilty that she didn't feel guilty.

He'd caught her off guard again, just like before in her old apartment. But it had been different this time. That first evening she'd met him, those blue-grey eyes looked right through her, like he could actually see her. He had threatened her in her apartment, had grabbed her chin with his strong hand in a bruising grip.

But now, that same strong hand had touched her so gently that it took her breath away, and made her heart beat painfully inside her chest.

She was utterly confused

Why had he touched her? And what was even more confusing, why had she enjoyed it? It had been years since a man had touched her like that, and she'd liked the contact, maybe a little too much. She reasoned with herself that it probably was a chemical reaction that had her hormones running riot.

After all, she had always enjoyed intimacy.

The last time she'd been intimate was with James, she hadn't been with anyone since he died. And the unexpected impact of Erik's touch, made her body feel like a well in the summer.

Parched.

Maybe she should just go and ask Michael out on a date, just to clench the thirst in her veins. Maybe she could act normal again after the frustration was gone.

She pulled the pillow to her body, closed her eyes, but remained completely awake. Would James hate her if she did go out and be with someone else? Would he want her to move on? Nervously she twirled the necklace between her fingers. She knew it was pointless, asking questions that would no longer be answered by him, still she had hoped to hear his voice again, if only to erase her doubts.

His voice.

James had been dead for so long that it was hard to remember the sound of his voice, no matter how hard she tried. She could recall every conversation she'd had with him, but not the sound of the words that were spoken. All she could hear was the screaming in her head, screaming at her to run. But now, even that was silent.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, short and fast at first, which was followed by an insistent, almost desperate pounding. She sat up in bed and blew out an annoyed breath before she slipped out from under the warm blankets and walked to the door on bare feet. The long unglamorous shirt she had slept in, barely reached her knees and swayed with each step she took. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one knuckle and opened the door.

Raven was standing on the other side, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. She looked right, then left, just to make sure nobody was in the hallway before she pushed past Katherine and stepped into the room.

"Sure," Katherine muttered sarcastically, closing the door and leaning back against it once Raven stormed in, "Come right in." She crossed her arms, and her eyebrow rose in question as she saw the young woman pacing the length of the floor.

"I'm sorry for barging in," she started, breaking the eye contact to look around the room. "I really needed to talk to someone, and well-" She waved one hand over the brunette. "You're the only one I can talk to."

Katherine pushed herself from the door, walking past Raven to sit on the unmade bed. "I'm flattered. "She drawled.

"I'm serious," Raven turned, following Katherine with her eyes, as the older woman sat down. "I can't talk to the guys, and I most definitely can't talk to Charles, he's my brother. It would be-" She took in a deep breath, "awkward."

Katherine couldn't help but smile at Raven, as she leaned back on her hands. "And what awkward subject do you need to discuss with me then?"

Raven clasped her hands.

"It's about Hank." She tensed up in embarrassment as she spoke, and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hank?" Katie asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes. I think-.. He likes me," Raven hung her head, looking down at her own hands. "But I don't know if I really like him back."

Normally Raven acted quite confident, but now she seemed reluctant, almost shy. The shift in her demeanour suddenly reminded Katherine that even though Raven was a grown woman, she was still very young.

"Okay," The brunette slowly drawled out the words, "And why should I be able to help you with that?"

Raven looked up. Her eyes flitted from Katie to the silver necklace around the woman's neck, and then back to her eyes.

"You were married, right?"

She hadn't been prepared for a question like that, her breath caught in her throat. For a moment she thought she might be able to pretend she hadn't heard it right, but Raven looked at her with such seriousness that Katie was taken back. "What?" The word tumbled from her lips in a breathless question.

"You were married, right?" Raven didn't seem to notice the woman on the bed had tensed, or that her expression had become guarded. "How do you know, if you're –. "She breathed through her nose, "Well in love?"

Katherine calmed down slightly, her heart slowed to its normal beating, and a nervous laugh escaped her throat. So she did hear it right.

For a few seconds, she just looked at the blond in thought. She swallowed, and cleared her throat before she answered. "I can't answer that question for you Raven."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

Katie shrugged. "Because it's different for everyone, the love I've experienced isn't going to be the same for you."

Raven's face fell, and Katie got the impression that her answer had disappointed her somehow. "Never mind then, it was a stupid question anyway" The blond hastily turned away, and Katherine got up from the bed quickly before Raven was able to take the first step to the door.

"It's not a stupid question Raven, it's just difficult," Katie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone experiences love differently so I can't explain how it feels but-"She smiled, grasping the blonde's arm and turning her, so she could look at her. "But I can tell you how you fall in love."

Raven blinked, staring with disbelieving eyes. "What?" she asked, snorting a little, "You can't tell me how it feels, but you can tell me how I fall?" her eyes widened with surprise, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, not taking Katie serious at all.

"I'm not joking." The tone of Katie's voice left no room for misunderstanding, a small smile curled her lips. She looked straight at Raven's, eyes filled with kindness and compassion.

Raven rolled her eye, unable to say no to the woman if she had that look in her eyes.

"Okay," Raven sighed and waved her hand. "I'll bite, tell me how love starts."

Grinning widely, Katherine held up three fingers, happy and ready to share her wisdom to help her young friend. "You fall in love in 3 phases."

Raven remained silent, she looked at the outstretched hand and then up at Katie's eyes, "Okay, now I know you're kidding me." She bit her lip to keep a snort of laughter in. "In what kind of self-help book did you read that?"

The brunette dropped her hand and pursed her lips. "I mean it Raven. My grandmother used to tell me that love comes in three phases and I know for a fact that she's right." A frown appeared between her eyes while she talked.

That silenced Raven instantly.

"You're not kidding?" She asked.

"No I'm not, I really believe this. So you want to hear it or not?"

"By all means." Raven replied, holding both her hands up. "Hit me with your wisdom." She leaned back against the old dresser in the bedroom, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katherine raised her hand, again holding up three fingers. "Okay, so like I said. Love comes in 3 phases."

Raven nodded.

"Okay and those phases are?"

With a smile, Katherine lowered one finger. "The first one is touch and the-"

"Touch?"

She dropped her hand again and groaned at yet another interruption from the blond. She glared in annoyance. "Are you going to interrupt me the entire time?"

Raven shook her head, swallowing back another laugh. For the third time Katherine raised her hand.

"So the first one is touch, the second phase is a kiss and the third one is bonding."

Raven almost wanted to open her mouth to speak, but the stern look on Katherine's face shut her up as the brunette continued explaining.

"My Grandmother use to tell me that you fall in love in three phases and that those three phases don't happen in one night, or a week, they need time to happen. So, like I said." She lowered her first finger. "The first phase is touch. It's the first time you hold hands, or the first time someone puts arm around your shoulders." She lowered the second finger.

"The second phase is a kiss. It will be shy and awkward at first, or filled with passion and promise, after that first kiss more will follow, and then after some time you enter the third phase," she lowered her last finger. "Create a bond." She dropped her hand, meeting the young woman's raised eyebrow.

"You mean sex?"

Katherine clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes before answering. "Yes I mean Sex." The corners of her mouth curved.

"Why not just say sex?" Raven asked in a very amused voice.

"Because it's not just that" Katherine told her. "You can always have a fling or a one night stand. But if you have feelings for someone and you give it time to grow." She shrugged. "It's different; you'll connect on a whole different level. And once you've created a connection with someone then, no matter what happens between the both of you, no matter what path you take. That bond will always be a part of you." She finished her speech and slowly sat down on the bed again.

The blond remained silent; slowly she pushed herself off the dresser and stepped closer to Katie. "So you fell in love in three phases?"

"Yes I did" Katherine answered with a smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "It takes longer for some than for others, but it will be worth it.' Raven nodded thoughtfully for some time before she looked out the window. It was still early in the morning; the sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds.

"Well than if he really likes the real me, we'll reach phase 2 quickly." She muttered.

Katie straightened up, confused.

"Raven what's there not to like about the real you?"

Raven seemed to freeze at her words; she swallowed hard and eyed Katie. She hesitated, unsure how to reply. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak, her expression changing to one of shame. "You haven't seen the real me yet."

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Raven moved from the spot. She took a step forward, her skin shimmered and distorted and before Katherine could blink the blonde transformed in front of her. Her skin became dark blue, and her blond hair shortened and turned red. She looked down with eyes that almost seemed to glow before they turned yellow. The room fell silent, and carefully Raven remained looking down, waiting for a reaction.

Hesitantly, Katherine stood up looking directly at raven with wide, shocked brown eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. The unexpected reveal left her speechless. Raven dropped her head, breaking the eye contact. "I still haven't showed it to Alex and Sean yet," She shifted on her feet nervously. "Charles wants me to-" her skin shimmered and she turned back in the blond that Katherine was used to," Look like this."

Katherine lowered herself down again on the edge of the bed. She was silent for almost half a minute before she spoke.

"That-"she started "that was your real form?" Raven nodded.

Cracking a small smile, Katherine sighed, fiddling with the blanket before she patted the bed next to her. "Sit down Raven."

Raven slowly sat down next to the brunette, knees pressed together and hands clasped. She sat quietly for several moments, but the moment Katherine started to talk, Raven's eyes shot up from her lap to see that the older woman was looking straight at her. Katie spoke carefully, calmly, her head held up. "First of all, you should have showed me that sooner and with a little warning. "She scolded gently. "I was not prepared for that."

"Sorry" Raven muttered shyly.

"You don't need to apologize, I just wish I knew it sooner." She took in a deep breath before she continued. "I don't want you to hide in front of me Raven; I don't care what you look like. "

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't shocked by the reveal. It had been so unexpected that it was hard to think up words of comfort to reassure the distressed woman next to her.

"Well not everyone, seems to think that way" Raven informed her.

Katie wrapped her arm around the blonde's' shoulder and pulled her closer. "Look I understand Charles' concern, he just wants to keep you safe." She squeezed her shoulder. "But in here, with me, you can always be yourself okay?" she squeezed one last time before she pulled her arm back, placing it behind her on the bed. "I will never judge you by what you look like, don't forget that."

Raven brushed a single strand of long blond hair back from her face. "Thanks Katie" She smiled sadly. "I just wish more people would think like that. I'm sick of hiding, of people telling me that I'm not normal."

Katie's reply came within a couple of seconds. "Though you might find it hard to believe, I get it" Cupping her cheek, she gave Raven's forehead a motherly peck. "I really do. And anytime you need to talk or just be yourself, my door is always open."

Even though the circumstances were different, the reasons were the same.

Raven smiled, this time the smile reached her eyes. "Thanks again Katie, for listening."

Beneath the floor a pipe rattled, in the next room the shower was turned on. The mansion was waking up. Soon Charles and the others would continue their training and Katie knew their conversation had reached an end.

Raven sighed and stepped back, turning towards the door. "And who knows, perhaps I'm lucky!" She muttered. Katherine detected the sarcasm in the blond's voice even though she tried hard to hide it.

"Hank is busy trying to find a cure to heal our physiques" she opened the door and glanced over her shoulder, looking back at Katie one last time. "So, we can be 'normal' " she raised her fingers, turning them into imaginary quotes marks. The smile completely vanished from her face.

Katie followed Raven with her eyes as she had walked to the door. A slight frown surfaced between her brows. "There is nothing wrong with you Raven. You're already perfect, and if Hank or Charles or anyone else says otherwise "she grinned, her nose wrinkling a little. "Then there's something wrong with them".

Raven bit her lip and dropped her gaze. "So" Her tone took on a serious note and she continued. "We should just be Mutant and proud. Right?" She looked straight at Katie when she spoke, as if she wanted some small reassurance that what she had said was right.

Smiling a little, and nodding slowly in approval Katie repeated the words. "Yeah, Mutant and proud."

Raven nodded, standing taller than before. "Thanks Katie. See you at dinner!" Not waiting for an answer she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving Katie alone in the middle of the room. She dropped her head to look down at her feet.

_Hypocrite. Hypocrite. Hypocrite_

A voice in her head taunted.

How stupid could she be? She put a shaking hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? How on earth could she have given Raven that advice when she didn't even believe it herself?

How could she have called Raven's mutation perfect, when she couldn't even accept her own?

The moment that Hank found a cure, she'd be gone. She would no longer be a mutant, and she wouldn't be at risk of being hunted down by more than just her in laws. She would leave the mansion and go back to New York, go back to work at the diner and live the rest of her life without ever having to look over her shoulder again.

That was the plan.

So why did she tell Raven the exact opposite of what she believed in herself? Did she really want to comfort the woman? Had the blonde's distress really affected her that much, or was it to ease her own guilty conscience because she was still planning to leave?

The guilt of the lie hit her hard, and she felt the acid taste of regret in her mouth, regret that she had resorted to lying.

_To Raven, or to yourself?_

She just couldn't think straight anymore, and the sudden painful stab in her heart was too much. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger and uttered a low groan of frustration.

_Fuck._

For just one small moment, she had felt such a deep yearning to believe in her own lie that it frightened her.


	16. Blood can come from stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Miracle – Ilse de Lange.
> 
> I'm so excited about this chapter, really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you guys think!

_I've been living underneath my skin_   
_everything I felt I kept it in_   
_It carried all the words without a sound_   
_It got me, it almost got too loud._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blood can come from stone.**

* * *

The days passed quickly and life in the mansion was turning into a familiar routine.

Every morning Katie would get up, take a shower and go to the kitchen to cook. When she was done with the preparations she would wander around the mansion until it was time for dinner. Even though she joined the others during supper she didn't eat with them. For almost a week now she'd eaten in the kitchen with Erik. The metal bender would join her after his training in the kitchen and they would share a meal. Afterwards they would part ways. He would join Charles in the library for a game of chess, while she joined the others in the TV room to watch a movie.

There was certain serenity in doing the same thing each day, and she found herself waking up each morning with a smile on her face, eager to start.

That particular morning began like any other.

She had woken up early, and after taking a quick shower and getting dressed, she'd gone to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Once done, she'd left the kitchen and started to roam around the mansion, looking for a certain telepath. Normally Charles would start his training rounds with Alex in the bunker. But he hadn't been there, Alex was training with Hank and both of them couldn't tell her where the telepath was.

This concerned her slightly.

Ever since the flying incident with Sean, she'd been following Charles around, involving herself in his training programs. Charles didn't seem to be very happy about it; she had been questioning him about everything he did and when he did try to reassure her she'd just narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and had reminded him of the promise he had made. She would hold him to his word. And if that meant she had to stop him from pushing those kids too far, well that was just something he had to get used to.

She knew that she couldn't keep them safe forever. But for now, she would do everything in her power to stop them from injuring themselves.

Because of her meddling, Charles started to be more secretive. The last few days she had seen him, Erik and sometimes Hank huddled together whispering. She was only able to catch snippets of their conversation here and there.

Instinctively she knew something was going to happen soon.

They were deliberately keeping things from her, and she wasn't going to like what they were being secretive about.

So she was searching worriedly, walking her way through the halls, checking every room as she went. A little scoff escaped her lips, and she shook her head as the sudden memory of the conversation she shared with Erik last night crossed through her mind.

Just like every other night, he had come to the kitchen after his training. They would eat in comfortable silence, sometimes making small conversations. She found herself looking forward to his company at odd moments during the day and even though she would never admit it, she was starting to really enjoy their talks and his presence.

She liked his sense of humour, his quick wit. The man constantly seemed to be evolving, learning, and improving.

Last night they had been discussing the training programs. She had tried to pry information out of him, about their plans and why they were being so secretive about it. But Erik remained loyal to Charles, he didn't tell her a single thing. He just smiled at her with that annoying arrogant smirk of his. And the mocking tone of his voice, when he told her she was overprotective, had made her flush furiously.

She knew she was overprotective but she couldn't help it.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She had tried to fight it, tried to keep her distance. But it was clear that the group was growing closer, becoming more comfortable with each other. For most of them the mansion was the first place they'd ever been able to relax and be themselves. After keeping their mutations hidden for so long it was calming, almost soothing to finally find a place where they could open up and talk about everything. In the beginning she had tried to ignore the sensation, but now she could feel it growing stronger with each day that passed.

She was drawn to them like metal to a magnet, unable to resist the pull.

Just a week ago the idea of packing everything up and disappearing after receiving her cure, was enough to calm down her nerves. But now, no matter how hard she tried to resist, things were changing. The thought of leaving now made her chest constrict under an avalanche of emotion, and she had pushed the plan to leave to the back of her mind.

_For now._

With an ever so quiet sigh through her nose she began to venture down yet another corridor. She turned a sharp corner and stopped when she saw she had walked around in a circle. She was back in the main hall. She let her eyes roam before she settled them on the staircase that led to the first floor. With a few steps she had crossed the hall to the stairs.

Maybe Charles was on the first floor?

With her head bent and her eyes downcast she climbed up the stairs, lost in thought. Absentmindedly she ran her hand along the oaken stair railing. She was halfway up them when she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Katherine?"

Her head snapped up and her brows drew together as she looked at the source of the sound. She stopped walking on the stairs when she spotted him, a slow smile tipped up the corners of her mouth.

"Erik."

The metal bender was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with a smile twitching at his lips. "I was looking for you," he admitted once he saw he had her attention. "Charles told me to find you and bring you to the laboratory."

Her eyebrows rose in question. "Charles was looking for me?" She asked.

He nodded. "For both of us, he said it was urgent," he tapped his temple with his fingers. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"He really needs to stop calling us with telepathy." Katherine replied.

"I think we both know Charles will never stop doing that."

She chuckled. "No, seems we just have to get used to it." She climbed the steps and stopped when she was next to him, tilting her head back. Their eyes met and she brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Well" She spoke up, not breaking eye contact. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Despite this, neither could bring themselves to move. His steel eyes regarded her curiously for a few seconds, before he turned his head and started walking down the hallway. She followed him quickly without a word.

They walked through the hall quietly until they reached their destination. He opened the laboratory door and stood back against it, giving her room to enter. She stepped past him, into the room and after taking a few steps she stopped. Her gaze shifted around before she looked back at Erik confused.

The laboratory was empty.

"So….. Where is he?" She asked.

Erik moved to her side, looking around. He opened his mouth to respond, but the words died on his lips when he was interrupted by a loud crash behind them. Both mutants looked back over their shoulders towards the open door.

"Eh ….Erik?" Charles panicked voice came from the hallway. "Are you there?"

They exchanged a puzzled look, before glancing at the door again.

"Can you lend me a hand please?" Charles voice rose to an almost painful pitch.

Erik raised one eyebrow and his amused eyes turned back on her. She returned his gaze and shrugged her shoulders. Just like him, she had absolutely no idea what Charles was doing.

Erik shook his head and breathed in deeply before he stepped outside. He looked to his left and then to the right. A look of confusion crossed his face before recognition sprang forth, and a small laugh escaped him. "Ah Charles, how nice of you to join us."

"Yes very funny Erik, now please help me!"

Erik chuckled; raised his hand and moved his fingers. The sound of something heavy being lifted came from the hall and she could hear Charles let out a relieved breath. The metal bender stepped back in the room, keeping one hand up.

With her head cocked, she stared at the open door. A heavy looking metal box levitated inside. "Just drop it on a table if you would please." Charles told him, walking in the room behind the box. He was shaking his hand, grimacing slightly.

Erik lowered the box on the lab table next to them; he dropped the hand once he was done, stuffing it in his pocket. With a question clearly evident in his eyes he turned his head towards Charles.

Charles broke his gaze away from the box, stepped next to her and held out his hand. Her brows furrowed and her lips curled in bewilderment and annoyance when she saw the nasty purple and yellow bruise that was already forming on the back of his hand. The paleness of his skin made it look worse than it probably was.

"I dropped the box on my hand in the hall. If you could heal me Katie that would be splendid." He explained, pained smile lighting up his gentle face.

Her head snapped up to his face and her eyes narrowed. "Really Charles? How is it possible that in a mansion filled with people training you're the only one that comes to me on a regular basis to get healed?" She reached out taking his hand between hers and pulled, a little more roughly than she had intended.

He yelped in pain but immediately shut up when he saw the way she was looking down at his hand.

Her mouth tugged down in concern and wrinkles formed between her eyebrows. Her touch was feathery soft as she moved her thumbs over the bruise and he could feel the pain slowly starting to ebb away. "You're not even training yourself, how on earth do you keep getting hurt?" she continued in a tight, tense voice.

Laughter from behind her startled her and she looked over her shoulder. Erik was standing close to her, not even trying to hold back his guffaws. "It's not Funny Erik." She dropped Charles's hand. "Yesterday he came to me because he burned himself on the kettle when he made tea."

For some reason, this statement made Erik laugh even harder.

Katherine looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her lips curved ever so slightly. She couldn't remember him ever laughing like that before, well not when he was with her anyway. This was the first time she'd heard him really let loose, the deep sound rumbling rich and low from deep inside his chest. She bit her lip, trying to stop the twitching response of her own body to his laughter.

Charles ignored Erik; flexing his hand a few times to make sure that the pain was really gone before he spoke. "Yes, well...Thank you." Even though he tried to sound serious, his voice cracked at the end of the sentence when a small chuckle escaped him. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I called you here for a reason, not to make fun of me." He stepped closer to the box on the table and clicked the locks on either side.

The thin metal lid slid back and opened, exposing the continents to the room. Erik's laughter calmed down to a chuckle and then stopped all together. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the edge of table.

Charles reached inside and pulled out something that looked like a pressure suit. It was fluorescent purple with zippers and it seemed made of some kind of leathery material. With care he took the suit from the box and placed it down on the lab table, next to the chest. "We finally finished the first suit." Chest puffed out, he stepped back clasping his hands behind his back.

"It's yours Erik."

The room got awfully quiet.

Katie's eyes went back and forth between the suit and Charles before finally settling on the purple suit on the table. She stepped closer to get a better look. Reaching out she felt the fabric of the suit between her fingers first, before she held the fabric closer to the light of the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling.

Her brow furrowed when she suddenly saw something that made it hard for her to take him serious. "Is this glittering?" She asked in disbelief, placing the sleeve carefully down again on the table.

"That's the Neoprene- coated nylon." He answered her with his head held high, voice filled with pride." It's the material of the suit. It's made to withstand a lot of altitude and pressure."

At a loss for words she stared at him, blinking slowly.

The first thought that crossed her mind was that surely he must be joking, but as she caught his eyes and saw the solemn intensity there, she knew that he was not. A bubble of laughter started building low in her chest when she saw how proud he was standing next to his hideous creation. Trying to stifle the laughter she bit down on her lip and looked away.

Erik was looking down at the suit on the table his brows furrowed deep in thoughts. He had yet to move, had yet to make a single sound. But when he felt her move next to him he pulled his eyes away from the monstrosity on the table and looked at her. She was desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Her lips smashed together in an effort to keep her laughter at bay and she was failing miserably. A closed mouth giggle escaped her, shoulders jiggling as she tried to hold it in.

A grin appeared; his grey eyes sparkled gleefully as he watched her.

She covered her mouth to stop another giggle, but trying not to laugh made it even worse, she snorted against the skin of her hand.

With more trouble than he expected he pulled his eyes away from her and looked at Charles. The telepaths forehead furrowed in confusion over her reaction. "Charles, please tell me that this is a joke?" Erik asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"No, I'm quite serious Erik." Charles replied, staring at both of them with a look of surprise.

Katherine looked at him from the corner of her eye, and when she saw the expression on his face she couldn't control it anymore. A fit of laughter escaped her and she dropped her hand to her side.

Erik glanced back once he heard the sound and began to chuckle, quietly.

"Charles." Katherine suddenly spoke up, barely able to talk between bursts of laughter. "What on earth gave you the idea that, if we decided to expose ourselves to the world, we would like to do it in a purple suit?" She waved a hand over the table. Her eyelashes were wet with her tears of laughter, and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Charles.

He crossed his arms before he answered.

"This is a good suit, we worked hard on it. It will keep you safe."

"She's right Charles; I don't remember agreeing to this. "Erik rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the suit. He couldn't help the soft scoff that escaped him.

"You agreed on the suit Erik." Charles answered, voice toneless, face void of emotion.

Erik shook his head.

" I agreed on wearing a suit, not –"

"A Halloween costume" Katherine interrupted.

She giggled softly a few more times, before they died down completely. The metal bender surprised her by turning his head and regarding her with a sensual twist of his lips that made her heart beat faster. He spoke without ever breaking eye contact.

"I have to agree with Katherine on this one Charles."

Again, the room turned silent.

His eyes looked at her with such intensity that they caused her to almost blush and look away. But even if she had wanted to turn away, she found she couldn't break the eye contact. His intelligent steel eyes held her against her will, and only when Charles spoke she was able to drag her gaze away.

"Great."

She broke the eye contact at the same time that Erik did, and both looked innocently at Charles. The telepath was looking at both of them with a sly little smile nudging at the corners of his mouth. He smoothed down his hair before he spoke again.

"So is it safe to say both of you" He pointed his finger at her first before he moved his finger to Erik. "Are not going to wear this."

They kept their eyes on him and simultaneously shook their heads, no.

"Back to the drawing board it is then, Hank will be thrilled." He let out a long breath, picked the suit from the table and dropped it back in the chest again. He pressed the locks and the metal lid slide closed. With a turn of his head he looked over Katherine and Erik silently for a few seconds. The sly smile was still there when he spoke.

"I'm glad to see you're becoming a real part of the team Katie" He rested his eyes on her and she tensed.

Without giving her time to reply he nodded, turned on his heel and walked out of the room whistling one of the tunes that she'd heard on the radio.

Katherine stared at the door he'd just disappeared through. The sound of his whistle grew fainter and fainter as he walked further and further away.

She shifted her weight, cocked her hip to the side and looked up at Erik. "What on earth did he mean by that?" she asked.

He smiled at her confusion. "You just got played."

Her eyes narrowed into almost snake like slits. "How did we get played?"

"Oh, I didn't get played" he leaned closer to her, grinning. "You got played."

She blinked up at him in confusion.

He watched her struggle with Charles' words, trying to figure out what it meant. He couldn't help smiling when he saw how endearing she looked trying to figure out the answer. After only a short time he released her mind from the riddle.

"He's still trying to get you to change your mind about training."

Her head lifted up to him and she blinked. "What?"

He continued explaining, "I believe you just told our dear telepathic friend, that if you decided to go out there, you wouldn't do it wearing that." He waved a hand over the metal box. The grin on his face turned gentle when he spoke next. "I think he took your reaction as permission."

"Permission for what?"

"To make you a suit."

She looked at him, her face contorted into a look of startled disbelief. She blinked several times before she turned her head, looking at the door the telepath had disappeared through. "That man is far too clever for his own good." She told him her voice tinted with humor. "He's dangerous."

"Very" Erik replied in a chuckle.

"Is that why you play chess with him?" she joked. "To try to figure out how he thinks?"

"Perhaps miss Burrows."A devilishly handsome smile spread across his lips. She swallowed hard; their staring war went on for several tense seconds before she broke eye contact.

"So if I want to stop him from tricking me I should learn how to play chess?" she mockingly asked. With the tips of her fingers she rubbed the throbbing pressure point between her eyebrows. "Great"

"You don't know how to play chess?" he asked.

"No I didn't realize it was a skill I needed to know." came the sarcastic reply.

His head cocked a little to one side and his left eyebrow rose slightly. He looked her over for a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "I can teach you."

She blinked in surprise again." What?"

"I can teach you," he repeated, before taking a step towards the door.

She watched him walk away with an unsure look on her face. "And what do you get out of this?"

He stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. "You let me watch when you beat Charles in a game of chess."

She studied him carefully for a few seconds before her lips curved and she grinned. "Deal."

* * *

The library was quiet.

The only sounds that broke the silence was the ticking of a clock on the fireplace mantel and the fluttering of the curtains as a breeze came through the open window. The two mutants had taken their place near the fireplace, sitting down in the leather chairs, the chessboard between them.

Erik had spent the first few minutes explaining the basic principles of the game to her. She listened with an interest that surprised him; she was determined to learn how to play.

The rest of the afternoon she barely spoke, she was concentrated on the chessboard and she only opened her mouth to ask questions about the game.

They had started another round 10 minutes ago and Katherine was staring down at her own pawns before her eyes flicked over his metal ones. Deep in thought, she leaned forward in her chair, wrapping one arm around her waist in a one armed hug. She rested her left elbow on her knee, and lowered her chin in her hand.

Absent-mindedly she tapped her fingers against her lips, eyes roving over the board. Erik sat back in his own chair, legs crossed at the ankles and stretching out far too comfortable for her liking. Her eye snapped up to him and she frowned when she noticed he was studying her intently. The arrogant smirk on his lips widened when he caught her eyes. So far she had yet to win, chess had turned out to be harder than she had expected.

And Erik was not holding back.

She took in a deep breath, dropped her fingers from her lips and narrowed her eyes at him before she lowered them to the board. She rested her finger on top of her white tower "So if I move the tower to your king, I'm check right?" Erik looked over the chessboard. She could almost see the wheels turning inside his head, he was probably already thinking about his next victory.

He leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees, slowly he raised his eyes, looking at her. His grey eyes tangled with her unsure brown eyes, and for a moment he remained silent. A slow playful smirk spread across his features, and she could barely contain the annoyed sigh from escaping her.

That smirk could only mean one thing.

"Yes, if you move your tower you will check me," he raised his own hand, placing his finger on the head of his metal horse. "But I can place my king a step back, and then I can checkmate you with my knight next round."

She dropped her eyes looking over the board as he explained his move, it took her longer than it would take for him to see through the strategy but the moment she spotted it her lips thinned. "So that's not a smart move."

"No that's not a smart move," he chuckled and pulled his hand back clasping it between his knees again. "But, you are starting to think ahead, that's smart."

She pulled her own finger away from the tower and sat back in the chair. "I can't believe how difficult this game is, you two make it seem so easy" She brushed her hair back behind her ear and shook her head as the realization hit her. "I lost again didn't I?"

"You did, three moves back" He told her, clearly enjoying the fact he had beaten her again. He sat back in his chair, the laugh lines around his eyes evident when he smiled.

She groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against the headrest. She rubbed both hands over her face, before she sat up straight again, determination radiating of her. She perched on the end of her seat and reached out for the white pawns on the board. "Okay new round."

"You sure?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I like to win, but you're making me look bad."

She glared at him, pointing the white queen she had just picked up from the board in his direction. "Just for that remark, you deserve to lose."

He grinned, rubbed his hand over his chin and then with a wave of the same hand the metal pawns on the board started moving back to their original starting positions. She dropped her eyes from him and moved her pieces back the old fashioned way.

They both worked silently for a few seconds. Until she spoke up, asking something he hadn't been prepared for.

"So, who taught you how to play chess?"

A metal pawn stopped in its tracks and grey eyes snapped up from the board to her. She wasn't looking back; she was calmly placing her own pieces back in the right place. He found himself staring at her, without thought he placed his hand on his knee and began tapping his finger against his knee-cap.

The metal pawn started moving again.

He spoke, his voice quieter now. "My father."

She placed her last pawn back before she looked up, her own eyes kind. "Was he better?" She asked gently, wrapping both arms around her waist.

He breathed deeply through his nose only to exhale through his mouth. He broke the eye contact and looked down at the board. The sudden memory of the first time he had beaten his father in a game of chest crossed through his mind. A faint smile curved his lips as he thought about how proud his father had been when he had finally made his move and checkmated him.

The memory slipped from his mind's eye but the unexpected warmth that spread through him remained. "He was," he caught her eyes again." Until I beat him."

She was glancing up at him, smiling warmly. The way she sat there watching him, stirred something within. The longer he looked at her, the faster his heart beat. Her dark eyes had him rooted to the spot.

The doors of the library slammed open so hard that it made the walls tremble and the door shake in its hinges. The unexpected sound made Katherine gasp and she broke the eye contact, her head turned to the door. Erik took in a deep relaxing breath startled by the sudden intrusion; he clenched his fists over the corners of the armrests before he looked over his shoulder to see what the hell was happening behind him.

Sean and Alex were standing in the doorway; both looked at Katie before they turned their heads to Erik. "Oh" Sean looked at Alex and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought this place was empty."

Alex was suspiciously watching Katherine before he settled his eyes on Erik; a frown appeared between his eyes trying to figure out for himself what the adults were doing there. Hesitantly, Katie stood up from her chair, she folded her arms and with an eyebrow raised in question she looked over the two young mutants by the door. "What are you two doing in here?"

Sean grinned; making his way inside energy and enthusiasm radiating from him with each step. "The movie we saw last night, about the car thief?"

Katie nodded slowly.

"Well," He stopped in front of her. He looked over his shoulder back at Alex and pointed at the blond. "Me and Havok here had a discussion about hot-wiring"

She blinked at him, brows pinched together in confusion. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Erik too was getting up from his chair. She opened her mouth to ask the question that she knew was probably also on the tip of Erik's tongue.

"What?"

Sean turned back to look at Alex. "Alex thinks it's hard to do, and I say it's very easy, just like in the movie." He waved his hand around the room. "So, we decided to try and find a book about cars to find out who's right."

Katherine regarded him briefly before she chuckled. "You don't need a book, you could just ask." She told Sean, with a shake of her head. "You're right; it's easy to hotwire a car."

Instantly all eyes in the room snapped to her. Sean's smile disappeared and a look of utter disbelief appeared on his face. Alex was slowly blinking, eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. The sudden change in their enthusiasm made her bright smile drop into a deep frown. Uncomfortable under their stares, she cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

Sean spoke up first.

"You know how to hotwire a car?" His voice was higher than before, strained and breathy. Like he was trying to convince himself that what she was saying was indeed the truth.

She stared at him and bit the inside of her cheeks before she answered. " Yes."

Erik stepped closer to her and she turned her head to look at him. He stopped right next to her, standing so close she had to crane her neck back to look him in the eye. The moment their eyes met he chuckled. "You know how to hotwire a car Katherine?" he asked, with gentle teasing in his voice.

"Yes. Why? Is that a weird thing to know?" she asked back, a bit confused.

The barest hint of amusement curled the corners of his mouth, and an intense, dangerous glint sparkled in his eyes. "No, not for me." He told her, before he turned to look at Sean. He shrugged at the young men. "She's right, hotwiring a car isn't hard if you know what to do"

Alex gaped like a fish, while Sean was still trying to wrap his head around this new information.

"So wait, you both can do it?" The pair nodded.

The red head's smile was impossible to ignore as he looked at his friend. "Oh my god" Without warning he reached forward, grabbed her hand and started pulling her backwards to the door. "You have to teach us"

She laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him from dragging her along. "Calm down Sean." Alex had already stepped back to the door, but both he and Sean stopped when she gently placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Listen, even if I wanted to show you, I can't. We don't have a car here." She pulled her hand from his hold and stepped back, putting some space between them.

Erik's reply came instantly from behind her, "Moira's here."

She could hear his footsteps coming closer; they slowed down when he reached her. He rubbed his fingers along his jaw, eyes looking over the young mutants. "She came with her own car." He dropped his hand from his chin and stuffed it back in the pockets of his jeans. He directed his eyes on her again and she saw how his steel eyes sparkled with mischief

"Charles won't like it if we mess with Moira's car." He told her and he watched with satisfaction as the meaning of his words hit her. "Still want to play?"

Katherine's eyes widened and her lips peeled back from her teeth in a challenging grin. Slowly she turned her head and looked at each of them, until her gaze came to rest on Sean.

"What do you say, do you want to learn how to hotwire a car?" She watched their eyes light up when they heard her question. And the big grins that crossed over the young mutants faces told her enough.

"Well then Erik" She laughed a little and looked at him, a sparkle of excitement in her dark eyes. "Lead the way."

* * *

Moira's car was parked in front of the mansion. The CIA agent was making one of her regular visits to see how everyone was doing and to talk to Charles about the latest developments. She had locked the car, but with just one flick of his hand Erik had opened it.

The two adults had taken the front seats, while Sean and Alex had climbed in the back of the SUV. Katherine was slumped forward in the driver seat, cheek pressed against the steering wheel and her hands reaching blindly underneath the dashboard.

Finally she found the plastic steering column cover in place, and she pulled one of her hands back holding it out palm up to the passenger seat. Erik was there, leaning back against the car door. He placed a screwdriver in her open hand. She wrapped her fingers around the screwdriver and quickly went to work, releasing the two screws that were holding the plastic cover in place.

When it came free she carefully placed the plastic box on her knee. She held out the screwdriver to Erik and he took it without a word, stuffing it back in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Okay." She started, sitting back in her seat. She pointed to the trio of bundles in the box, before she looked back at Sean and Alex. Both young mutants were perched on the backseat of the car. Staring down at where she was pointing, their young faces glowed with interest.

"Now in order to hot-wire this car, we need to strip the battery wire and the starter wire and connect them."

She looked back at the box, eyes scanning over the different colors of the wires. "The battery wires are almost always red." She pointed to the only red wire in the box and carefully lifted it up for them to see. She stripped the insulation off the battery wires and twisted them together.

"And the starting wire-" Erik leaned forward, to look at the box. " That one." He pointed to the yellow wire and Katherine nodded slowly.

"Yes you're right." She smiled up at him and he smiled back briefly before his expression turned more serious.

" Be careful, when you strip that one." He told her, not moving back in his seat but staying close.

She nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." she looked back at the wires and slowly lifted the yellow one. "Once you strip the wires, you have to be careful not to let them touch any metal parts of the car." She stripped the insulation away while she spoke. "You'll get zapped and it'll hurt like hell." Once she was done she picked both wires up. Holding her breath, and hoping that she wouldn't electrocute herself she sparked the starter wire against the battery wire.

The engine sputtered then died.

She sparked the wires again.

The engine sputtered once more and whined before it kicked off with a roar.

The boys cheer loudly, once the car came alive. She clicked the plastic column back under the steering wheel and sat back in her own chair smiling brightly at the two in the backseat. Erik slowly moved back into the passenger's seat, leaning back against the door again.

"And that-" She crossed her arms underneath her breast, "Is how you hot wire a car."

Sean leaned over the narrow space between the car seats. "You're a better teacher than Charles, you should teach us." He looked at her with a big smile and bright blue eyes, an aura of happiness radiating from him.

Alex wrapped his right arm around the back of her seat's headrest."That really was cool Katie." he added.

She smiled playfully at both of them. "Thank you, now class dismissed. You two go wash up, dinner is soon."

She didn't need to say another word, both of them swiftly got out of the car. They walked back to the mansion, talking loudly to each other, and gesturing wildly. She chuckled softly and shook her head as she watched them go.

"Those Idiots will tell Charles what we did."

"Yes they will." Erik replied amused. "And just think of how mad Moira is going to be with him for letting it is after all the one who should be in control of us."

She let out a short laugh, looking away from Sean and Alex to gaze at him. "I almost feel sorry for him." She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand over her heart. "Poor Charles."

He chuckled. "Well, now he'll think twice before he crosses you." His lips curved in a smirk, steel eyes not flickering away from her face.

She smiled warmly and bit her lip; they stared at each other for a few moments before she diverted her eyes. She looked out the windshield, and placed her hands on the comfortable warm leather of the steering wheel. The only sound between them was the engine of the car,

The SUV humming was softly.

Dreamily she stared out the windshield, breathing deeply through her nose and out through her mouth before she dropped one of her hands on the steering wheel and placed it on the gear stick between them.

"So Mister Lehnsherr." she looked back at him, a challenging grin on her lips. "We'll probably already be in trouble, why not make the most of it?" Her dark eyes sparkled playfully, daring him to disagree.

He raised his eyebrows, curious about her challenge.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We already hot-wired it, why not take it even further?" She shifted the car stick to the first gear. "Where shall we go to?"

Amused, he looked her over; He remained silent for a few moments. Then, he straightened in the car seat turning his head away from her; he too started to stare out the windshield. "I don't know where you want to go."

She cocked her head to one side, as if lost in thought, and then slowly lifted her face towards him. He saw her staring at him from the corner of his eyes and the way she was looking at him made his chest tighten. There was a seductive little smile curving her lips and a softness in her eyes that made him almost want to lean in closer.

He stamped the feeling down before it engulfed him.

"Paris." She suddenly spoke up, unaware that once again, she was biting at her bottom lip.

"You've never been to Paris?" He asked looking down at the hands in his laps.

"No I've never left America. Why, you've been there?"

He could not keep his eyes away from her any longer. He raised his head, and their eyes met. His lips turned up in a slow smile. "Yes I've been there once or twice."

Her smile turned into a grin and she turned her head away from him. Releasing her hand from the wheel, she reached for her seat belt. "So you know the way."

He reached for his own seat belt. "Yes, I know the way."

She sat back, gripping the steering wheel again. "Okay tell me where to go" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

The metal bender just chuckled in response, the sound bouncing off the metal car walls. He raised his left hand, and pointed his ring finger at the windshield. "Just follow my directions, straight ahead here and at the end of the road you turn left."

She took her foot off the brake and pressed down on the gas, slowly the SUV moved forward. Pebbles and dust spewed from beneath the wheels the moment she pressed down on the gas a little more.

"So" She started turning her head to him. "You're staying with me?" She looked happy and the joy shining on her face made him smile.

"Just drive Burrows."

She laughed and pressed her foot down harder. The car lurched forward before disappearing around the corner.


	17. When the rules change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Laugh about it – Racoon

_Can you give me solid ground,_   
_'cause all my footsteps turn me down.  
_ _One by one._   
_Can you give me free advice,_   
_I don't know if I can,_   
_but I'll try to listen._

* * *

**Chapter 17: When the rules change.**

* * *

The first notes of a jazz song came from the clock radio on her dresser, filling her bedroom with the soothing chords. For a moment her mind scrambled to identify the vaguely familiar tune. She cranked the volume up to hear it better, and a tiny smile canted up the corners of her mouth when she recognized it. She hummed along softly, letting the radio blare through the room, losing herself in the music while she carefully unpacked the large suitcase that was laid out on her bed.

After a few minutes the song on the radio ended, and the radio announcer introduced the next one. She kept humming and occasionally singing along as yet another piece of clothing was placed in the closet.

She returned to the suitcase to fold the next shirt and try as she might, it was near impossible to hide how good she felt. Her smile turned into a grin that was probably going to be stuck on her lips for the remainder of the evening.

Her cheeks were starting to hurt, but it was all worth it.

It was hard to keep her mind from wandering as she folded the remnants of her old life into neat piles.

Earlier that afternoon they had driven the car around the mansion for 10 minutes before they were forced to stop because of the appearance of the owner. Katie had expected Moira to be mad, but Moira wasn't just mad; she had been downright furious.

The female mutant was certain that Alex or Sean had ratted them out, but as it turned out their little stunt was loud enough by itself to get the agent's attention.

Moira had been standing on the stone steps that leaded to the mansion; with eyes narrowed she watched Katie park the car in front of her. Charles had been there too, standing next to her, the tightness around his mouth and the glint in his blue eyes clear signs of an attempt to hold back laughter.

The moment they had gotten out the car, Moira started harshly lecturing both Katherine and Erik. They had listened patiently to her angry rants and voiced frustrations, until Katherine made the mistake of looking up at Erik at the same moment he looked down at her. They stared at each other for half a beat, both trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Even Charles had a hard time staying strict. He had tried to stop it from happening, but it had been futile. His lips slowly curved, and his head dropped to his chest as he chuckled a little. The moment Moira heard the sound coming from him; her head had snapped away from Erik and Katherine and seething, she had rounded on the poor telepath.

The kind expression on Charles' face had instantly morphed into one of shock. Even with his mutation that was not the outcome he'd expected and he had been rendered speechless. Before he had been able to find his voice, Moira had spun away in a huff and stormed off.

The three mutants were left in the garden. Two of them desperately trying not to laugh, while one was trying to understand what had just occurred.

For the rest of the afternoon, Moira had tried to call for a replacement car. She couldn't return to the CIA with a car that was hot-wired, and she couldn't call them to ask for a replacement either. The location of the mutants was still being kept secret, and no matter how angry the woman was she would never risk their safety.

Finally, after an hour of endless calling, she found a car rental company in a nearby town that would be able to send a car over in the morning. Unfortunately for Moira, this meant that there was no other option than to stay the night.

Needless to say, the atmosphere during dinner that evening had been tense and awkward.

The first few minutes everyone seemed intent on avoiding eye contact. Sean and Alex had told the rest of the group the story of how they had learned to hot-wire the car, and Moira's body language when they had entered the room had told them enough, the woman wasn't happy at all. The nervous tension that had settled in the room made it hard for the young mutants to stay serious.

Raven had been the first to crack. First her lips twitched, then she took in a breath that shook her entire body before a snort escaped.

It hadn't taken long after that, the tension in the room lessened more and more as the laughter spread. At first Moira tried to remain serious but the laugher of the others was infectious. Seeing no other option, she had shook her head, rolled her eyes and an annoyed sigh that turned into a laugh had escaped her.

Warmth and comfort had spread throughout the dining room after their laughing fit, and gradually conversations started.

Sean and Alex had been arguing about what movie they were going to watch after dinner.

Charles, Moira and Hank were on the other side of the table, talking to each other in hushed voices. Charles was explaining something to them quietly with an enthusiastic smile on his lips. Raven was sitting next to Hank; she was listening to their conversation, and even though she tried to look interested, the bored expression in her eyes told otherwise.

Katherine had been surprised and a bit disappointed at first when Erik had joined them for dinner too. She had gotten used to their shared private meals, and had even looked forward to it. But it seemed that they would not share one that evening. He had taken a seat next to her without saying a word, and when he had finished eating he had sat back in his chair. One arm resting on the table, the other fisted on his leg in a relaxed position, listening to everyone's conversation in silence.

Katherine had finished her own plate with a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips. A weird unexpected sensation had passed over her during dinner, and it had taken her a while to figure out what it was. When she finally did recognize the raw emotion that coursed through her veins she had excused herself and had announced that she was retiring for the night.

She took her leave without looking back, aware that Charles was smiling at her as she went and equally unaware that steel eyes curiously followed her as she left the room.

Without hesitating she had returned to her bedroom, picked up the suitcase and had thrown it on the unmade bed.

The decision was quickly made, she would take the next step in letting go.

_'Today we have a new song that reached the number one position in the charts. So for the first time on this radio station, here is Ray Charles with his new hit song….. I can't stop loving you.'_

The deep voice of the radio DJ began to speak, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her back to the present. With just one glance to the small device she realized she had been daydreaming for more than an hour. She placed the last pile of neatly folded clothes on the small shelf in the closet, and then hung the few dresses she possessed on the hangers.

She took a step back looking over the closet, proudly admiring her work.

She had finally done it, she had unpacked her suitcase.

She peered over her shoulder at the empty case on her bed with a slight frown. It had been easier than she had expected and she did not know if she should feel wrong for that. It was a weird development. The old familiar feeling of guilt that always seemed to linger in the back of her mind was leaving her alone. The only thing she did felt right now was relief, like a heavy burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she scooted to the bed and looked down over the old brown case. A white envelope was the only thing left, staring up at her from the bottom, taunting her. Not wanting to spend another thought on it, she dropped the lid of her suitcase and tugged on the zipper. After a few tries, she succeeded.

She lifted it and set it on the floor. Kneeling beside it, she placed both hands on the case ready to push it underneath the bed.

"Katie."

A voice in her doorway startled her, and she shoved the suitcase under the bed before she turned to look behind her. Sean was standing in the doorway, wringing his hands and avoiding her gaze.

"Hey Sean." She smiled, and sat back on her heels on the floor, palms against her thighs.

He looked into her eyes and his shoulders slumped forward.

She rose slowly from the floor. "Everything alright?" She asked, using her foot to shove the case even farther beneath the bed.

The question snapped him out of his daze. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked away. The young man opened and closed his mouth, swallowed, and tried to open his mouth again.

"Sean." His strange reaction made Katherine all the more curious, she stepped a bit closer. "Something wrong?"

His face filled with indecision first before he slowly nodded. He dropped the hand from his neck, and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before he opened his mouth to answer. "I promised the Professor I wouldn't tell you."

His words instantly doused the warm glow inside of her.

"You wouldn't tell me what?" Her voice dropped lower and vibrated with suspicion. She continued walking towards him slowly.

He moved his weight subtly to one leg and cocked his head a fraction in her direction when she moved closer, flinching when she calmly stopped in front of him.

One of her eyebrow rose when she saw the guilt crossing over his face. "Is this about your training program?" She asked.

He nodded hesitantly."They made some improvements on the suit. And they want to test it tomorrow." The frown dug deeper across his brow and he swallowed visibly before he continued. "I don't know Doc," he paused, unsure." I'm starting to get worried."

She looked him over. "Why are you worried?" She gently prodded.

He answered her, and what he said made the blood freeze in her veins.

Before she was able to get used to the feeling of happiness, it slipped away only to be replaced by anger.

* * *

If there was one thing Erik knew he possessed, it was the talent to read people. It was a skill he had honed over the years while hunting down Schmidt and his fellow Nazi's. It had always come easy for him to predict someone's weakness; you just had to know where and what to look for.

Right now, instinctively his mind registered that he had found a weakness in his telepath friend. Charles' attraction to the human CIA agent had been obvious, but the silent treatment he was receiving that very moment was telling him enough.

The feelings ran deeper than just a simple attraction.

He had followed Charles to the library for their nightly game of chess after dinner. But ever since Charles had sat down, not a single word had exchanged between them. The telepath was just staring down at the chessboard, brows furrowed in concentration. The probing presence inside Erik's mind, that he had instantly recognized, had been there the moment he set foot in the room.

Things were clear. Crystal clear.

Charles was angry because of Moira, and he wasn't going to be let off the hook easy.

The metal bender rested one arm on the armrest of his chair, a whiskey tumbler full of liquor caught in his hand. Silently he stared at his friend, before he lifted the glass to his lips and sipped the amber fluid. He pulled the glass away from his mouth and it dangled between his fingers before he carefully placed it down on the table next to him.

_Really Charles?_

He spoke in his mind.

_You're ignoring me because of a woman?_

There was no answer, the telepath merely reached out to move a white pawn forward.

Erik tried something different. He leaned forward in the chair; placing his elbows on his knees.

"Just to satisfy my own curiosity Charles." He asked, a teasing note entering his voice. "How long are you going to be mad at me?"

Charles remained silent. Lips pursed in concentration, eyes still roving over the chessboard.

"We didn't leave the grounds, and we brought the car back." Erik tried again.

The telepath's eyes snapped up from the chessboard. "You hot-wired the car of a CIA agent and drove around with it." He raised his voice accusingly, "Moira was very upset Erik."

"You have to admit, it was entertaining" Erik replied, chuckling softly.

Charles eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips twitched as he tried to keep the smile from forming. Even though he tried to remain angry, Erik could already see his bright blue eyes filling with the same kindness and laughter as always.

Without looking away Charles picked up his own tumbler glass from the small table next to him and sat back in his chair. He brought it to his lips, and sipped his whiskey slowly. He pulled the glass back cradling it in his hand, and he broke the eye contact to stare down into the amber liquid.

"What did I do to deserve you two?" He savoured another swallow of the whiskey, longer this time, more satisfying. "I thought Raven was the difficult one." he muttered, lowering the glass again.

The metal benders head tilted back and laughter came from deep within. "Sorry to disappoint you Charles," He gave a small apologetic chuckle before he leaned back in his own chair. "I had no intention of causing you trouble."

Charles lips curved, He twirled the glass between his fingers, watching as the whiskey rolled up the edges of the glass before sliding back to the bottom. "It's alright my friend, just don't do anything like that ever again." he said with a slow drawl and a half smile. "I don't think I can handle another argument with Moira."

The flames in the fireplace cracked and popped, casting a golden glow over the room. Both men turned silent as they looked down at the chessboard between them.

Charles put his head to one side studying his pawns, and then a sly grin filled his features. One Erik knew all too well. His grey eyes shifted from the chessboard to Charles, studying him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going to win tonight, am I?" He enquired, despite already knowing the answer.

"What makes you say that?" Charles replied, the grin on his face deepening the wrinkles in the corners of his mouth.

"I felt you in my head since the beginning Charles." He flicked his finger and the metal bishop moved. Before the pawn had even stopped at its new location, Charles already responded; he picked up his white knight and placed it in front of Erik's queen.

"You didn't believe your stunt would be without consequences now, did you Erik?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you Charles?"

Charles carefully placed the glass down on the table next to him. He clasped his hands on his knees, bright blue eyes filling with humor. "No I'm not."

The older man rubbed a hand over his face, scratching the day-old stubble on his chin. He breathed in and out deeply through his nose, before he looked back at the chessboard again.

"Very well."

He wasn't looking forward to this particular challenge, but he knew he really didn't have a choice. If this was his punishment, he would accept it. Keeping Charles out of his head was impossible, but the least he could do was make it as hard as possible for the telepath to read his moves.

Head still down, Erik's eyes moved up to watch the man on the other side of the chessboard.

Charles was smiling innocently.

The knight on Erik's side of the board moved quick and unexpected. Thinking about every move he made would only help Charles in winning the game, so the best chance he had was to make his move without thinking, basing every decision purely on his instincts.

Charles lifted his chin, eyes narrowed in challenge. He moved his own white pawn after a few seconds. Before he could even release the white bishop another metal piece moved forward.

Within seconds they lost themselves in their game. And before long an hour had passed.

The two mutants were hunched in their chairs, having identical faraway looks on their faces. They were so engaged that they didn't hear the library door open behind them. Only when it slammed closed did they looked up at one another, startled.

Erik had just moved his latest pawn but the unexpected sound made his hand waver. His queen fell to her side, rolling off the board and landing on the ground next to the table.

Charles stayed hunched forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. His eyes moved away from Erik to look at the door behind the metal bender. His head did not move, his neck did not move, but his eyes widened slightly when he saw who had entered the library. Slowly he lowered his hands back to his knees.

For a moment the telepath looked uncomfortable, and the change in his demeanour confused Erik. The sound of footsteps behind him almost seemed to echo through the quiet room. Out of nowhere the sultry smell of lavender hit him, and he immediately knew who was walking towards them. He raised his head, looking up at her when she stopped next his chair.

And immediately he froze.

Anger radiated from her and rolled towards him like waves.

Confused, he let his eyes drift slowly up her legs, over her body, and finally to her face.

Her lips were pale and pressed into a tight, thin line. Her eyes so dark and deep, he was sure he could drown in them. She was breathing in deeply through her nose, her jaw set and her fists clenched next to her.

A sudden thought flashed through his mind, and he couldn't help the smile that curled his lips.

_Entzückend._

She looked absolutely lovely when she was angry.

With difficulty he dragged his attention away from the woman next to him to look at his friend.

Charles was sitting back in his leather chair, looking far too comfortable. Innocently the telepath smiled at her before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good evening Katie."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she blew a frustrated breath out through her nose. "I talked to Sean." was all she said through clenched teeth.

Erik lips curved even more. Sean had filled her in on the plans for training tomorrow. Now he understood why she was angry.

Charles was still feigning innocence. "Okay. And what exactly did Sean tell you?"

"Don't play this game Charles, you promised me that you would keep them safe" She snapped. "Throwing Sean of a satellite dish is not something I consider safe!" She raised her hand while she talked, pointing to the window.

The satellite dish was ghostly white in the distance.

The telepath stared at her silently, trying to find the words to say to her to ease her mind.

Erik watched him struggle, a tiny smirk canted up his lips. He chuckled, before he placed both hands firmly on the armrests, wanting to get up. If she was angry with Charles, there was no reason for him to stay here. Besides, he was absolutely not in the mood to be dragged into an argument with her.

Before he was even able to lift himself out of the chair, her head snapped to him. Her eyes locked with his, and the anger blazing in them took his breath away.

"Sit down lehnsherr; I'm angry at you too!"

He stared at her, steel eyes filling with confusion. Gingerly he lowered himself to sit again.

_I'm sorry my friend, it seems you're stuck here with me._

The telepath chuckled, and the words echoed in Erik's mind.

Why the hell was she angry with him? It was all Charles' idea in the first place. He just voiced his own opinions when asked. There was absolutely no reason to be angry with him.

His jaw clenched so tightly he could feel his teeth vibrating behind his lips. His hands curled over the armrest, the knuckles protruding against his skin.

She pulled her angry eyes away from him to look back at the telepath. "You're not going to push Sean off a satellite dish Charles." Her voice was still tense. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Gradually Charles stood up from his chair; taking in a deep breath before he answered. "Of course we're not going to throw Sean off a satellite dish Katie, he's exaggerating. " Calmly he looked her over, his eyes reassuring. "I promised you that they would not be injured during training, and I'm keeping that promise." He added gently.

His entire stance changed the moment he got up. He was standing straight, hands folded together behind his back. He kept his face strict and without emotion, though the warmth in his voice told otherwise.

Erik finally moved his eyes away from her to look at his friend. With effort, he splayed his fingers apart over the armrest, and despite his own growing anger, he grinned.

The nickname that Raven had chosen suited him; Charles did look like a Professor.

The change in his demeanor and the authority in his voice cooled the slow burning anger inside of Katherine slightly. She folded her arms underneath her breasts and shifted her weight to her right leg.

Some of the tension in her face eased and her dark eyes softened. "They trust you with their lives Charles, don't abuse that trust." She murmured.

Charles nodded. "I know, you don't have to worry."

Her rigid posture relaxed visibly, and she unfolded her arms planting her hands on her hips. "I'm serious Charles." She warned, keeping her eyes locked on his face. "You can't push Sean off a satellite dish."

He paused for some seconds before he answered her, again with a small nod. "I promise." He unclasped his hands from behind his back and gave her a smile. "I will not push Sean of the satellite, you have my word."

She listened to his words carefully; watching the look in his eyes reflect the truth in his words. The pleading grin that accompanied it was too damn irresistible. For a second her mouth curved upward at one side in a faint hint of a smile, before she pursed her lips.

"Very well, I'm keeping you to that promise Xavier."

Without a glance in the metal benders direction, she turned and left the room in haste, leaving the door open in her wake. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway, before fading away slowly. And when Erik could no longer hear them, he swiftly rose to his feet.

He could not let it go. Not until he had been told what he had done to deserve her wrath. It had always been Charles plan.

He had just – well, agreed with it.

And just the thought of her unreasonable anger made him angry all over again.

With heavy steps he walked to the door to go after her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charles's voice stopped him in the doorway.

Erik's brows drew together briefly before looking over his shoulder. Charles had taken his seat again, hands folded between his knees, looking down at the chessboard on the table.

Without acknowledging his words, Erik turned his head back; He stared into the hallway before him. She had almost reached the end of the corridor. His fist doubled, his jaw clenched and without giving it any second thought, he ignored the warning of his friend.

He stormed after her.

She continued walking, soon turning the corner and disappearing from view. He picked up the pace and turned the corner too, he reached the main entrance hall in time to see that she had taken the first steps up the stairs. He reached her in a few strides, seizing her by the elbow and whirling her around.

Roughly he jerked her down the few steps to ground level.

She gasped, stumbling against him to regain her balance. Both her hands braced flat against his chest. She shoved hard against him, the man barely budged. Erik wrapped heavy hands around her biceps pulling her against him. His hold didn't hurt, but it wasn't kind either.

She pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Let me go."

He responded by pulling her even more firmly against him, trapping her palms against his chest. "No," he told her, voice just as cold and eyes just as heated.

He dipped his head lower and caught her gaze with his own. "Why are you angry with me?"

She couldn't look away. She stared right back at him, refusing to let him intimidate her. The hard beat of his heart pounded beneath her palms. "Let me go now!" She hissed, trying again to shove away.

His eyes narrowed when he heard the angry words escape her lips. A furious flush spread from the slender column of her neck to her cheeks. Her scent wrapped around him, filling his lungs with every breath. Her bottom lip trembled, almost begging him to lean in closer. It was becoming hard for him to remain vexed at her. She looked breathtakingly sensuous when she was angry.

Trying to hold his anger in check, he managed to growl out a "No." Their lips almost touching, he let his voice soften a fraction."Why are you angry?"

He was so close she could see the silvery flecks in his eyes. Unexpectedly he released the firm grip on her arms. His dark gaze roamed her face and she felt the heat from his eyes. The intensity in them burned every inch of her. Her heart started to beat faster, and a very dangerous ache started to move slowly through her, spreading warmth to dark cold places she hadn't known even existed.

Involuntarily, she shivered.

She was trying to stay angry, forcing her lips to make the words. "I'm angry, because you kept it from me" She managed to spit out.

Through the fabric of her long sleeved shirt, his thumbs stroked the pulse points at her inner elbow. "Kept what from you exactly?"

Every fiber in her being wanted to move closer to him. The feeling of his fingers on her skin, his hard body against hers and the warmth of his breath on her lips as he spoke made longing pulse through her veins and need pool at her centre. She bit down on her lower lip, and instantly his steel gaze focused on her mouth before, reluctantly, they returned to her eyes.

She had to shut this down now.

She took in a deep shuddering breath, and cleared her mind of unwanted emotions. She pushed both hands hard against his chest again until hesitantly he released her. She stepped away the moment he did, creating distance between them.

"I asked you in the kitchen last night," she started, glaring fiercely at him, "If Charles was keeping something from me that could be dangerous. You said I was just being overprotective, and nothing was going to happen." She folded her arms over her chest. Her back rigid, her jaw set.

"You lied to me Erik."

His face morphed into disbelief. "This is why you are angry?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back. "Yes. I understand the need for a white lie now and again, but this was not something you should have kept hidden from me." She snapped.

He raised a brow, standing still as a statue while she took another step back.

"You disappointed me Erik."

Before he could open his mouth to reply she turned hastily, walking up the stairs to the first floors.

His eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Was she serious? Did she really just say that?

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and shot a last aggravated look at the empty stairs, before he turned to walk back towards the library. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman.

She was disappointed?

In him? Really?

Images of her face, her body, and her words were on constant repeat in his mind. Out of nowhere a sharp pang shot through him. His heart, for an instant, ceased to beat as the sudden meaning of her words hit him like a brick wall.

She was disappointed in him.

Why didn't he like that?

He stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder to the empty hallway behind him. Why on earth was he troubled by her so called disappointment?

_Verdammt._

He growled under his breath, and continued walking.

He entered the library through the open door, and found that Charles was waiting expectantly. Agitated and unnerved, he sat down in a huff and grabbed the tumbler from the table next to him. Raising it to his lips he threw it back, swallowing the whiskey and savoring it as it passed down his throat. He twirled the empty glass between his fingers, seriously considering pouring himself another, before he finally looked up to see Charles grinning widely at him.

The telepath opened his mouth to speak but Erik interrupted him before he could utter a single syllable. "If you're about to say I told you so," His eyes turned into slits. "Don't."

Charles chuckled and sat back in his own chair. "Well at least I'm not the only one who can't seem to win an argument today" He raised his own glass to Erik before bringing it to his lips.

"It's not funny Charles."

"Oh, I think it is Erik." Charles told him shaking his head slowly up and down.

A long annoyed groan came from deep within the metal benders throat. He slouched forward in the chair, scrubbing at his face briefly in frustration before trying to refocus on their game. Silently he stared down at the board, his anger slowly cooling down.

Unbidden, his mind began to conjure up images. The way she had reacted when he had touched her surprised him.

He could still feel the heat of her body and smell the lavender that always seemed to surround her. The image of the way her teeth bit into her lip, and the sharp inhale of her breath when they were pressed together kept repeating itself in his mind. It was extremely difficult not to smile, and he couldn't focus his concentration back on the chessboard in front of him.

He flicked his gaze upward, Charles was staring right back. The corner of the telepath's mouth curved upwards and an all knowing look appeared in his eyes.

Erik immediately tensed; he sat back in the chair shutting his mind down before the telepath saw more than he had intended him to see.

Erik's reaction made Charles grin smugly. He lowered his eyes back to the table again and reached out, moving the white queen on his side of the board. The metal bender followed suit, with a flick of his fingers the metal queen, that had fallen on the floor earlier, flew up in his waiting hand. He placed the piece back on the board before moving it to the destination he had in his mind before the woman had stormed in. After his move, he looked over the pawns in thought before he raised his head, settling his eyes on the man in on the other side of the table.

"What is the plan now Charles?" He asked curiously. "You still want to go th-"

"Of course we're going to go through with it." Charles finished.

Erik smirked. "She'll be angry with you."

"I don't think she will be angry with me" Charles looked up, smiling secretively. "You have to learn how to read between the lines my friend."

Erik's brows lifted.

"May I ask what you are planning?"

"I promised I wouldn't push Sean of the Satellite dish." Charles started to explain. "So tomorrow he will jump of his own free will."

"And what if he doesn't want to jump?"

Gradually, the smile on Charles his lips turned into a grin, and the grin into a snicker.

"Then you will push him."

Erik's lips thinned into a straight line. "What?"

"Like I said" Charles stated matter of factly, amusement dancing in his pale blue eyes. "I don't think she will be angry with me." Without a care in the world he sat back in his chair, reaching out for the glass on the table next to him. "Come now Erik" His plummy voice was smooth just like his smile. "I'm not vindictive but I do know when it's my turn to make a move." He emphasized his words and reached out for his knight, calmly placing it down in front of Erik's king.

"Checkmate dear friend." Charles tipped his glass and finished the whiskey.

Erik sat rigid in his chair, fists clenched on the armrests, eyes screwed shut.

_Spitze._

For the first time in over a week, he was not looking forward to seeing her in the morning.

No, he was not looking forward to it at all.


	18. Strong enough to let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: BIRDY + RHODES - Let It All Go

I _f I look back to the start now_  
 _I know, I see everything true_  
 _There's still a fire in my heart, my darling_  
 _But I'm not burning for you..._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Strong enough to let it go.**

* * *

_**Chicago 1950.** _

It was just after midnight when the rain stopped, and for the first time in hours the night sky cleared. Lanterns provided the only light, illuminating the empty streets in all directions. A few police cars dotted the small parking lot in front of the station, but other than that the place looked deserted.

The thick glass doors of the police station were shoved open, and a young girl rushed out into the cold winter's night. Her feet were light but her footsteps seemed too loud going down the short flight of brick stairs to the sidewalk, her breath formed a cloud each time she exhaled. Goosebumps ran down her arms, producing a shiver that racked through her thin body. She wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm, retreating farther into the folds of her thin jacket.

The only sound audible came from the street lantern. Their buzzing lights swarmed around her, the cold blue light shining down on her pale face. Her body was so exhausted she could barely think and she forced herself to take a deep breath to stay calm. She pulled the jacket even closer around her body and hunched into the wind, ducking her head when the breath left her body in a long shivering sigh.

The night air was colder than she had expected.

Not wanting to waste any more time outside, she hoisted her backpack higher onto her shoulder, before setting off down the abandoned parking lot. She was almost halfway across when the sound of an engine behind her startled her. Turning her head slowly, she looked over her shoulders. A black car pulled out of its parking space, moving at a snail pace, it made its way towards her.

She stopped walking, standing still in the middle of the parking lot.

The cars headlights came on, bathing her in white light. She raised her hand to shield her eyes and for just a few seconds, she stared at the car that was moving towards her. The car drove under the streetlights, and her heart stopped when she suddenly recognized it. A barely audible croak escaped her lips as she watched the car drive closer.

She tried with all her might to breathe, but it felt like her body had forgotten how.

Confused and shocked she stared at the vehicle. She was tired, hungry and not in the mood to meet the person behind the wheel, so with a huff she turned around and walked off. She continued on her way across the parking lot, without glancing back. The car behind her picked up speed. It drove past her and parked right in front of her, effectively blocking her exit.

Her steps slowed before she halted, keeping her distance.

The engine was turned off and the car door opened, the seat creaked and the car rocked gently as a man stepped out. He was young, maybe a few years older than her. His dark, curling hair and long sideburns were cut in the latest fashion she had seen in magazines. His dark eyes were almost soft as they looked over her.

The fingers of her right hand tightened around the strap of her bag. Without speaking they looked at each other. A sudden wind blew her hair in front of her face; she hesitated only the briefest of seconds, before she lifted a hand to brush it back. From somewhere she found a scrap of courage and she forced open her mouth to speak.

"Is this a joke?" She whispered. "You waited me up with the same car I tried to steal?" She cocked her head and glared at him, "Who the fuck are -."

"Wow."He responded instantly, not giving her time to finish. "They were right, you got quite a mouth." He leaned his back against the car door, crossing his feet at the ankles, eyeing her curiously.

The moment the words slipped from his lips every muscle in her body tensed. She took a tentative step back. "You know me?" She asked.

Still holding her gaze, he nodded slowly. "You're Katherine Miller."

The last hint of color drained from her face. "Who the fuck are you?" She hissed between clenched teeth. She tried to put on a brave face, but it quickly faltered.

Her reaction made the smile go away from his face in an instant. "Oh no, I'm sorry," He held both his hands out, palms upwards like stop signs. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm James Burrows."

She didn't seem to recognize the name at first. She looked him over, brows furrowed in thought before her eyes widened. A soft groan escaped her as understanding dawned and she closed her eyes bringing her hand up to rub the centre of her forehead. "Fuck," she whispered, dropping her hand back to her side. She returned her eyes to him, and held his stare. "I stole the car of a Burrows." A snort escaped her chapped lips."Of course I did, why not?" Annoyed she shook her head, and without uttering another word, started walking again.

He followed her with his eyes."Wait, where are you going?" He pushed himself off the car door and side stepped in front of her, blocking her path again. "You can't leave."

She shifted to the right to go around him but he sidestepped to block her for a third time. She stopped moving and glared at him, he simply smiled back.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You know why not," He replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather coat "You can't leave without saying goodbye."

She dropped her head to avoid further eye contact. "I don't need to say goodbye."

"Come on Miss Miller no one will come. You'll be the only one in there; you can't let that room be empty."

The cold wind made her shiver, and she crossed her arms, rubbing them to stay warm. She raised her head and again their gazes locked. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't been prepared for his presence, or his kind eyes.

"I know" She whispered her voice breaking slightly. "But I don't want to be in there either." She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. He didn't press her to say more. He looked down at her for a little while longer in thought, before he stepped away to let her pass.

"It's your choice."

She looked up once he moved with a sad smile. "Thank you." She tightened her fingers around the strap of her bag pack before she walked past him, for a few seconds she continued on her path, but then she stopped. Standing with her back to him and her head down, she stood still for a moment before she turned around to face him again. Slowly and hesitantly she walked back towards him, as she approached, he turned to face her with a kind smile.

"For what's it worth. I'm sorry I tried to steal your car." Katherine told him, stopping her heavy tread when she was in front of him.

His eyes glinted briefly and his smile turned teasing. "What were you thinking? Stealing my car in front of my father's funeral home." He chuckled softly. "We could see you hot wiring it from the office window."

A shy and hesitant smile curled her lips. "Yeah, not my best moment," she looked over his shoulder to the car that was behind him. "Though, in my defence. It did work in the end."

His lips parted, revealing white teeth and deep dimples. Laughter rumbled deep in his chest before escaping through his lips. It took him a few seconds to regain control; he stopped laughing, and slowly shook his head. "Too bad the police arrived the moment the car started." He grinned, looking away from her for a moment to stare at the police station; slowly he turned his gaze back to her. "Did they charge you?"

She bit her lip, and gave him a slow shake of her head. "No. They said no charges were placed," this time when she smiled, it lit up her entire face. "You didn't press charges. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The moment I found out it was you that stole my car, well."He stopped talking, taking in a deep breath before he continued. "I know they brought your grandmother to our funeral home yesterday. You were in the hallway talking to my father this morning. "He gazed at her with gentle brown eyes," You're not the first person that did something they later regretted while they were grieving."

The sound of his voice was strangely comforting, and she was reminded of the conversation she had had earlier with his father. Christopher Burrows was the owner of the local funeral home. It was a small family business that was run by his family, every Burrow's in the neighborhood worked there. The one thing she had noticed immediately while talking to him, was that the man was always smiling. Christopher had a comforting aura around him, and when she had talked to him his soothing voice had reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

James had inherited the same comforting smile that his father possessed.

A fresh bout of tears started to prick behind her eyes and she quickly sniffed them away. Everything she knew was burned down to the ground, and now she found her body dared to feel comforted?

_Stop it._

She'd cried enough these last few days, it surprised her she still had tears left.

Shifting, she turned to the side. "Thank you, for not placing charges against me." She muttered, her voice shaky. She turned her head and took a step away from him. James didn't let her take another step back. His hand snaked out, grabbing her wrist and tugging her closer.

"Wait." His voice was hardly more than a whisper.

His fingertips dug softly into the tender flesh on the inside of her wrist. The touch of his fingers on her cold skin warmed her unexpectedly, and the comfort she felt from the simple contact made her entire body go still.

"Why'd you steal my car?" Reluctantly, he released her, "you at least owe me an answer to that."

She found herself missing the warmth immediately; she stuffed the hand he had been holding in the pocket of her thin Jacket, trying to keep some of the warmth intact. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, before she looked him over.

"I want to leave Chicago." She told him truthfully.

"Why?"

"There's nothing left for me here." Her voice almost faltered.

"That's not true."

"Stop it," her voice broke, and she blinked, looking away before continuing. "My grandmother was the only thing I had, my only home. And now she's dead. There's nothing left for me here and I'm not going back to the house." She choked on her words, barely able to speak them. "I have nowhere to go."

James watched silently, letting his eyes roam over her while she talked. Her lower lip was trembling and she was still trying, and not really succeeding, to keep her emotions under control. The harsh cold air made her face red and raw, and a gust of wind made her shiver. He noticed she was thin, very thin, and her dark short hair was messy, as if she'd run her hand through it the entire day. He studied her face very intently, trying to figure out what to do. He knew he couldn't just let her walk away, it was clear that she wasn't in the right mind to make a decision.

Staring at her, he made up his mind. "Okay, fine. You can come with me."

She stopped shivering and looked at him with a look of surprise edged on her face. "What?" she asked a slight tremble in her voice.

"I live close by." He answered her.

His fingers started fumbling with the buttons on his jacket, and it took him a moment before he shrugged it off. "Just a few blocks away from here. I'm renting an apartment with my brother." He stepped closer and held up the leather coat. When she didn't move her arms to slip it on, he draped it around her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer until their bodies almost touched.

She looked up at him with eyes red from crying.

She knew she should push him away, but she was so cold and he was so warm. She felt drained, as if the last of her meager strength had left her body. "Why?" She muttered under her breath.

"Because you need a good night of rest and some food," he told her. "Tomorrow is your grandmother's funeral, you can decide if you want to go or leave in the morning." He dropped one hand from her shoulder to take the car key from the pocket of his jeans. He dangled it in front of her. "I'll even take you as far as the train station, but how about a drink first?"

Her lips curved into a smile, one full of relief. And she blinked back tears. Too tired to answer she leaned into him, letting her head rest against his chest. She was sure that she had never met this man before, but at that moment she didn't care.

He was warm, comforting, caring, and right now that was all she wanted.

Without hesitating, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and with his other hand he cupped the back of her head, pulling her against him. "It will be fine Katie," he whispered, his breath stirring the hair on top of her head. She shivered, and his arms tightened unconsciously, pressing her even more firmly against him.

A minute quickly passed before James carefully raised his head looking over his shoulder at the car that was parked behind him. "Though you really have to tell me how you were able to hot wire my car."

Her warm breath seeped through the cotton of his shirt as she laughed quietly. He looked down at the top of her dark head. The cold still emanated from her, and in response his arms tightened even more around her, protecting her from the bitingly cold wind that howled around them.

He kept his arms locked around her, holding her close. And even though she hadn't asked for his comfort, it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

_**New York** _

_**Westchester 1962** _

For the better part of the night she had twisted and turned in her bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. The words she had with Erik had left her ruffled and heated, furious adrenaline coursing through her veins summoning hormones into play she had long forgotten. The heat of his eyes when he had looked at her had burned right through her skin and into her core. The lingering presence of his touch made her body ache, leaving every millimetre of her being tight and sensitive.

As a result, it had taken hours for her flesh to cool down, and eventually she fell asleep just before dawn.

A ray of sunlight skipped in through the vertical slit between the two velvet curtains in front of the bedroom window. A bird chirped loudly outside, rousing her from her deep slumber. Groaning, she turned over in her bed, the covers warm and heavy around her. She peeked through half-closed eyelids to the radio clock on her dresser and when she saw it was almost nine, she kicked the covers off and quickly swung her legs off the bed.

Katie rushed into the bathroom, pulling the long night shirt over her head and dropping it by the door. She took a quick shower and towelled herself dry, before wrapping the moist towel around herself. When she came out of the warm, steamy bathroom, her bedroom was cold.

Shivering, she wrapped the towel tighter around her body as she made her way to the bed. The floor next to the bed was empty.

_Where is my suitcase?_

For one small moment her heart stopped, and the air froze in her lungs. Her brain desperately scrambled to connect the dots. Flashes from the night before crossed through Katie's mind, and she breathed out in relief when a memory clicked in place. Just thinking about what had occurred got her so hot and frustrated that she had completely forgotten about the huge step she had made.

She had unpacked her suitcase.

Relieved she made her way to the closet, and without wasting any more time she got dressed. Quickly she left the safety of her bedroom, walking through the corridor tugging the cream long sleeved blouse into the high waisted denim jeans she had chosen to wear. She brushed the hair out of her face and pulled a hair tie off her wrist; twisting her long wavy hair and pulling it up into a messy bun on her way to the basement.

Charles always started his training program with Alex. The two of them would leave after breakfast, only to resurface again a few hours later. Last night, he had promised her again that nothing would happen, but still she couldn't shut out the voice that nagged at the back of her mind.

She did trust Charles, but not enough to completely calm her suspicious thoughts. So for now, there was no other choice, her attention would remain focused on him.

With short, quick steps, she rounded the corner and reached her destination. Without delay, she pushed the basement door open to reveal a dark, narrow wooden stairwell. The boards on the steps creaked under her feet as she descended it. The bunker was on the other side of a long narrow passageway, barely wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Bright light streamed through the open blast door, and she cautiously walked closer, slowing her steps once she reached it. She stepped across the metal threshold, and paused when she noticed there was only one other person in the room.

Alex had his back turned to her, dragging a white mannequin to a painted red X in the middle of the room. With one hand on the doll's plastic waist and the other on her breast, he maneuvered her to the right position.

Her head dipped to the side and she smiled inwardly as she observed the young mutant. The blond still had one hand on the doll's breast, carefully shoving the plastic frame backwards until it was standing right in the middle of the mark on the ground.

"Want to introduce me to your new friend Alex?" Katherine teased.

The unexpected sound made him turn his head, and he instinctively stepped back to gain some space. He stumbled against the white mannequin, causing it to fall down. It clattered on the floor, the sound resonating off the stone walls.

"Jesus Christ Doc!" He gasped, placing his hand against his chest.

Katie shifted her eyes from him, to the mannequin on the floor without moving her head. "That is no way to treat a lady Alex." She pointed out cheekily.

His grave expression grew softer and he let out his breath slowly. "Very funny Katie." He knelt down, picking up the fallen mannequin. He placed the doll back on her feet again, making sure that this time he wasn't touching anything inappropriate. When he was done he angled his head toward her, flashing her small smile while his blue eyes regarded her curiously.

A smile lifted the corners of her own mouth, and she lowered her chin. "Did I scare you Alex?" She asked innocently, teasing amusement gleaming in her eyes.

His face turned crimson with embarrassment. "Don't flatter yourself Doc, you caught me by surprise," He explained. "I didn't expect you here this early." He shuffled around her, walking to the other side of the room.

Her eyes followed him as he moved to another red sign on the ground just a few meters away from the mannequin. He stopped and turned towards her, smiling an easy grin that lit up his face.

"Why wouldn't I be here this early?" She asked in return, taking a slow step towards him. She clasped her hands in front of her, elbows locked at her sides. "I'm always here around nine."

"Charles changed the schedule so I thought you wouldn't show."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Alex stared at her and then nodded slowly as he spoke. "Charles changed the schedule this morning; he told us during breakfast," he chuckled, "Which you missed by the way."

"He did what?!"

The snap in her voice and the angry gleam in her eyes almost made him step back. He remained frozen, staring at her, while pale tension etched itself on her face.

"He changed mine and Sean's time around." He answered slowly, suddenly unsure.

Are you implying he's with Sean now?" She asked through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yes... they left after breakfast." he muttered calmly, a frown puckered the skin between his eyes, "Why?"

Katie didn't even let him finish. Without saying another word, she lowered her head and walked past him heading straight out of the bunker and leaving Alex to wonder what the hell just had happened.

* * *

The sun had risen, and the sky was a beautiful crystal clear blue, not a cloud to be seen. A solid blanket of thick white fog covered the grounds that surrounded the mansion. The days were warmer, but there was still a slight chill in the early morning air.

Katie hadn't been in the kitchen that morning and Charles had immediately grasped at the opportunity. After all, it would be a lot easier to work without having her watch over every move he made. They'd left right after breakfast, and now the group of four was standing on top of the enormous satellite dish.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Sean watched the meadow below him. He clenched and unclenched his fists beside him, his jaw tense.

Behind him, Hank was busy securing the straps of the suit he was wearing. He pulled the last strap tight around Sean's back before stepping back. Charles was calm as usual, one hand braced on the metal railing, the other shoved deep in the pockets of his dark slacks.

Unsure, Sean's eyes flitted towards the telepath before looking back at the depths below. "Do we really have to do this now? Can't we just.. like, do it later? Like- like, you know." He spoke nervously, "we planned?"

Charles' eyebrow rose, and a lopsided smile canted the corners of his mouth. "Well Sean" he reminded him gently, "If you kept our plans to yourself than we could have done this later in the afternoon. As we planned."

The red head swallowed visibly. Carefully he wrapped both hands around the steel railings next to him; looked out over the gardens and took in a deep shuddering breath. "I know, I know. I just- I don't want to die."

On Sean's other side, Erik crossed his own arms over his chest. Amused, he glanced at his friend.

_Do you still require my assistance Charles?_

_Hush Erik, I'm sure he will jump by himself_.

Charles stepped closer to the scared young man, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to die. Just put your trust in your abilities. Trust that you can do this. That what you can do is amazing. A gift that we're now teaching you how to use. That's what's going to happen here today, you learning more about your talents."

Sean's eyes snapped away from the abyss below to look at Charles, his hands loosening their grip on the railing, and he let them drop limply at his sides. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously."You- you truly believe I'll fly this time?"

Charles held his gaze."Unreservedly" He answered firmly.

For a few tense seconds all that could be heard was the wind. "I trust you" Sean finally said, voice surprisingly steady.

"I'm touched" Charles told him truthfully.

Sean looked at Charles for half a beat more before he turned his head back to gaze in the depths that loomed below. Without looking up he pointed his finger to the glassed scientist next to Charles.

"I don't trust him."

Before Hank was even able to open his mouth to defend himself, Charles had already turned his head, to look at him briefly."Say nothing."

Hank closed his mouth and shook his head, slightly insulted.

The red head ran a shaky hand over his face and through his hair. With scared eyes he turned back to Charles, his temporary calm gone.

" I'm gonna die!"

Charles inched closer, trying to soothe the boy even as he backed against the rail.

"All right. Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with, all right?"

"I'm gonna die, I can't do this! Even if I can, this crazy suit isn't gonna help me-"

Before he even finished his sentence, Erik was on the move. He uncrossed his arms and placed a hand firmly on Sean's back. "Here, let me help."

A startled yelp was ripped from Sean's throat when Erik pushed him. He fell over the edge straight down, hurtling through the air towards the ground. "Erik!" Charles called out shocked. He ran to the edge, Hank followed and both watched as Sean plunged down.

The young mutant was flapping his arms and legs, panicking like a trapped bird. The ground was coming closer and closer. The sudden realization that he was going to crash brought some of his senses back. He had no other choice; he had to trust in his mutation. Thinking clearly again, he leaned into the wind and extended his arms like wings. He took in a deep calming breath before he opened his mouth and screamed. A force powerful enough to lift him escaped his throat and he soared upwards, with his face towards the sun.

The sensation of the air lifting him was exhilarating. A huge smile appeared on his lips when he felt the warm rays of the sun on his face. He laughed, and once he started he couldn't stop. Lowering his arms he pressed them to his side. He twisted his body so that he was facing the sky and fell back towards the ground. Picking up speed, he raised his arms just before he would crash on the ground.

The wind gathered under the wings of his suit, and he soared up again, yelling out with excitement.

Charles' stance visibly relaxed and a relieved sigh escaped him as Sean whooped again. He looked back at Erik and brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

Erik was still watching the red head. The moment he felt eyes on him, he turned his head. The telepath was looking at him and a small brief smile crossed over his own lips. "What?" Erik shrugged. "We were both thinking it."

Charles chuckled and slowly shook his head. "You know" he raised his hand bringing his fingers together. "I was this close in convincing him he could jump by himself."

Erik smirked and dropped his head with a small chuckle. "Well then we wouldn't have been even now, would we?"

The heavy double front doors of the mansion swung open, and a blast of cool air hit Katherine's face. She dashed outside, letting the doors fall closed behind her with a heavy slam. Praying she wasn't too late, she took the steps two at a time onto the gravel walking path, continuing her angry stride.

The white satellite dish loomed in the distance, and she raised her head to look at it. The smell of damp earth and wet grass filled the air, and she breathed in and out through her nose, hoping the fresh scent could calm her enough to remain rational.

Frightening scenarios cluttered her mind, each bloodier than the last. Sean terrified and falling, Sean's broken body, Sean's blood, _James's blood_ , Sean and _James_ lying dead side by side-. A heavy lump of worry settled in her heart. Her teeth were sinking so deeply into her bottom lip it hurt. She walked off the path onto the grass, making her way towards the tree line, getting closer and closer to her destination. Anger was boiling in the pit of her stomach and from there it rushed through her veins. It focused her mind, cleared her thoughts. Made it easier for her to prepare the furious words she would yell at Charles.

_Irresponsible._

_Dangerous._

_Fucking bast-_

She cut off her own thoughts before they strayed too far, folding her arms over her chest to stop them from shaking. She raised her head, staring at the trees in the distance. Tendrils of morning fog were slowly fading in the warm morning air, and the last remains of dew on the grass soaked through her shoes making her socks wet.

Suddenly she saw movement in the tree line.

Four silhouettes appeared between the trees, slowly walking out of the woods. She couldn't yet see who they were, but the rhythmic rushing sound of her own blood in her head told her enough.

_It's them._

She started walking again, her parched throat stinging with every dry breath she took. Soon she was running, her feet on the move and heart constricting.

The group slowly came into view. Sean was walking next to Hank, he was talking enthusiastically. The wings on his suit waved every time he moved his arms up and down with big movements. The scientist was keeping Sean's pace, smiling proudly as he replied to a loud question Sean asked about his suit. Charles and Erik silently trailed behind the two younger mutants. Charles' smile was impossible to ignore, even as he met her eyes.

Erik tensed; Katie was stomping directly for them glaring dangerously at Charles. The metal bender forced his legs to keep moving. He took in a deep breath, again preparing himself for an argument. Only this time he had the advantage, he definitely knew it was coming.

Hank was not so calm though, and he stopped walking so abruptly his friends nearly smacked into him. Craning his neck, he looked to Charles for help.

"Eyes in front of you Hank" Charles whispered still smiling, his eyes not leaving Katherine. Hank immediately twisted his head back. The woman had almost reached them. The wet squelching noise of her footsteps finally broke through Sean's excitement and he waved wildly.

"Katie!" He yelped taking the last few steps towards her.

Katie stopped walking the moment he called her name. For a moment she'd been so engrossed in her own anger, she had not seen him. Instantly some of the burning embers that blazed inside of her cooled down.

She took a good hard look at him. He seemed to be alright. He could walk. He wasn't limping. There was no blood that she could see. A relieved breath escaped her and her shoulders sagged lightly.

Sean stopped in front of her, and without missing a beat he went right back to his flapping and hollering.

She heard none of it though. Her eyes were roving over his face, his body, scanning every inch of him to make sure he really was alright. He placed both hands on her shoulders and her eyes stopped on his face. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I flew Katie!"

Her eyes softened and a slow smile curved her lips. She reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, then pulled him into her arms.

_Thank god, he's okay._

Sean hugged her back hesitantly, a bit confused by her reaction. "You okay Katie?"

_You're alive, you're okay. You're alive._

"Yeah, I'm fine Sean" She pulled back, smiling at him and blinking away tears. "I'm sorry I missed it."She poked her finger against his cheek. Her eyes shifted down from his eyes and she cringed when she saw the pink smudge in the corner of his mouth. "Did you eat those disgusting cereals again this morning?" she demanded.

He grinned.

She shook her head and huffed."Go to the kitchen, I'll make you a real breakfast."

She wasn't going to yell when he was there; this was between her and Charles. She was not going to drag Sean into a fight. Besides, the kid looked so incredible pleased with himself that it was hard for her to be angry at all. They all had received a blow when Darwin died and Angel had disappeared. But in the last few days she found that more and more the younger mutants were acting like their old selves again.

Right now, Sean was looking at her with the same smug smile he had on his lips the day she first met him. She couldn't take that from him. The burning inside her stomach cooled to something manageable. Embers, barely kept up.

"It was quite a sight." Charles suddenly spoke up.

The embers flickered.

Smiling proudly, he gave the redhead a clap on the back.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" Sean asked.

Charles looked away from Katherine for the first time. Still smiling, he answered Sean's question. "We will do it again tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that Professor," he pointed a finger at Charles before he looked back at Hank. "You coming? I can't get out of this thing alone."

"Err..Yes, we should go." Nervously the scientist stepped forward, nodding in Katie's general direction as he passed her. Sean grinned and winked at her before he followed. The two of them walked back to the mansion. Sean talking loudly again, asking all kind of questions about the suit, while Hank's gentle mannerisms could barely be heard.

She turned her head over her shoulder, watching them walk away. When she was sure they were out of hearing she turned back to look at both men in front of her. She folded her arms over her chest deliberately slow, and started tapping her fingers on her bicep

"Would you care to explain Charles?" She asked, her voice emotionless.

"No, not really" came the amused reply.

Her eyes narrowed to slits."What?"

"I didn't break my promise."

Clearly the young woman was gearing up for a rant and he cut her off before she got the chance, calmly continuing; "I promised you that I wouldn't push Sean off the satellite dish, and I didn't break that promise"

One of her eyebrows raised. "You want me to believe that he jumped by himself?" She asked.

"No." Charles looked at Erik. The metal bender hadn't moved since she'd reached them. Now he was watching the tennis match between the two of them, eyes on her face.

"Erik pushed him." He explained, as casually as one might discuss a change in weather. Erik's eyes snapped to Charles the moment he spoke, while Katherine turned her head to look at the metal bender. If she'd been angry before, she was positively fuming now.

_Now we're even._

Charles grinned openly at him while he whispered the words in his mind. And even though he knew he should feel betrayed, Erik found himself oddly impressed and more than a little amused. His lips curled and a scoff escaped him.

_Good game._

Charles accepted the victory with a small nod before he looked back at Katherine. The woman was glaring at Erik, hands wrapped around her own biceps tightly.

"Well anyway, I'll see you two later. Do try not to kill each other, I've a need for you both and I'm rather fond of your meals Katie." Seeing no more reason to stay, he started back towards the mansion. Whistling the same annoying tune he had whistled when he left the laboratory a day ago.

Erik briefly watched his traitor of a friend leave him to his fate before turning back to meet the storm that was Katherine's ire head on.

Despite his attempts at bracing himself he could never have prepared himself for the way Katherine was looking at him right now. The heat in her eyes burned right through to the core of him, and for the second time in as many days he found himself thinking how incredibly sensuous she looked when she was angry.

The smug smile that appeared only further infuriated her. She couldn't believe him. He wasn't even trying to look guilty. A weird bubbling sensation in her stomach rose and for a moment she couldn't decipher if it was anger or something else. Trying to breathe past the weird emotions, she bit down on the inside of her cheek so hard that she tasted blood. Her veins hummed when her mutation woke up, the wound healing instantly.

The iron taste left behind on her tongue made her come to her senses. One of these days she was going to hurt herself and transfer the pain right to where the sun didn't shine on the bastard. She unfolded her arms and stepped closer to him, spoiling for a fight. "You pushed him off the satellite?" she demanded, voice raising.

"Have you gone ins-"

He had his hand up, interrupting her heated words before she could finish her sentence. "Before you drag us into an entirely meaningless argument, turn around" The words were harsh, yet the tone of his voice was surprisingly soft.

She stopped in front of him, craning her neck back to look him in the eyes. "What?" she snapped. His steel eyes fixed on her, she tensed. The threat of his stare was even more intense up close.

Slowly he dragged his eyes away from her and looked over her shoulder. "Look behind you."

She half heartedly considered not doing it just to spite him, but her curiosity won out. Without moving her body, she turned her head quickly over her shoulder. Sean and Hank were still visible from a distance, but they were too far away for her to hear. They had waited for Charles. The moment he reached them, Sean started to jump up and down. The adrenaline was still running rampant in his body and he could barely stand still.

Her lip twitched but she forced the smile away.

Erik stepped in, leaning down until his head was next to hers. "He just learned something new." His voice was low, raspy, and hot. She felt his breath on her neck, and she froze even though heat shot from her neck to her legs.

"I'm aware that not all us of see the benefit of our mutations" He tipped his head even closer until his lips were against the shell of her ear, brushing against the sensitive skin. "But he does. He accepts his mutation, and he just learned that he can do something he would have never dreamed possible. "

She felt her breath hitch. He was so close, too close.

Her shoulders hunched and she turned her head almost defensively, expecting the movement to force him to retreat to a safe distance. Instead, he stared down at her for a long moment, impossibly close and too far away all at once.

She forced herself to speak. "He could have died."

_Like Gran, like James, like Darwin._

Instead of moving away, he stooped until his breath fanned her cheek. The rich metallic iron scent that always seemed to linger around him flooded her senses. Her throat tightened. She would not be intimidated, she would not give in...

His answer came, prepared and ready. "Do you really think we are that reckless?" He seemed amused. His lips curved into a grin. "We made sure there was metal in the suit. I had it under control."

Her jaw tensed, the arrogant grin on his lips helped her to break through her haze. "I don't care how safe you think it was, you can't just push children off Satellite dishes."

Her words made him stand up straight, and the grin slipped off his lips. He towered over her, his face set in anger, but she refused to back down.

Anger she could face, fury she could handle.

"They're not children. They're not people." He regarded her in silence for several heartbeats before he spoke again. "They are mutants that are going to be sent off to voluntarily fight in a war." He stepped back, creating a more comfortable distance between them. "They are going to fight against someone that will kill them, if given half the chance."

He stuffed both hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, the warm heat gone and the cold seeping back into his eyes. "Your caring is endearing, but incredibly naive. And it will only get them killed in the end."

The harsh words hit her like ice pellets, and for some reason she found it difficult to move, all she did was stare at him.

"Your meddling in the training programs is affecting them. You're going to hold them back from evolving, that is what will kill them." He spat out, steel eyes narrowed to slits as he regarded her with stony coldness.

She wanted to protest, he didn't give her the chance.

"Whatever past fears and failures haunts you now are yours. But in the here and now, at present, it's your old fears that are going to create new failures. You want to protect them? Let them learn how to use the tools to protect themselves. You think they're children? Let Charles show them how to grow up. Otherwise, they will die and there's going to be no stopping that. "He sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head over her foolishness

"All the wishing and home cooked meals in the world won't stop that."

The point he made settled in her stomach as a heavy weight and she felt the blood in her veins go cold. She didn't know what to say, and before her mind was even given the chance to think up some kind of retort the metal bender moved. He stepped towards her, continuing the ending of his well prepared speech.

"If you're not prepared to accept what it is we're going to do Katherine," The words were strict and harsh as they left his throat, all former traces of softness gone,

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be here."

He pushed past her, heading back towards the mansion. His heavy steps squelched loudly in the wet grass as he walked away from her.

Her hands unclenched next to her and she closed her eyes tightly. The truth in his words had hit her harder than she had expected. She dropped her head and took in a deep breath, hoping that the fresh air would calm her down.

It didn't.

He had finally reached the stone steps of the mansion When he arrived at the door he opened it, and without looking back he disappeared through it, closing the door behind him. She would have rather heard a slam.

_Naive._

The word echoed in her mind.

Ever since she'd arrived at the mansion that tiny voice in the back of her mind had chanted the exact same words he'd just said to her. But hearing them from him, affected her more than her own thoughts had done.

_You're going to hold them back._

She was alone now, the wind whipping through her hair. Alone with her thoughts, alone with 'the old fears'. She tried to stop her somersaulting stomach and tumbling thoughts, but it was no use. A tremble racked through her and she pressed both hands against her stomach when her gut clenched and bile rose in her throat.

_Perhaps you shouldn't be here._


	19. On a new road, never to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Let The River Run by Mark Wilkinson

_Take all my memories down to the river side_  
Wash them all clean, wash them dry  
Rinse out my eyes till I'm colour blind  
And let this heart begin.  


* * *

**Chapter 19: On a new road, never to return.**

* * *

For several minutes she stood rooted to the spot where he had left her, too shocked to move. The link between her body and mind disconnected when a flood of conflicting emotions rushed through her Uncontrollable shivers that had nothing to do with the chill of the wind cut through her and with each breath, an unhappy stew of emotion welled deep inside her gut. She tried to resist but she was unable to stop the floodgates of panic from opening.

Her mind went numb, refusing to work. Her body switched onto autopilot.

Her legs moved of their own accord, forcing her back to the mansion. She rushed up the stone stairs and to the door, reaching out her hand she wrapped it around the golden brass knob and turned it. Her feet were moving forward before it had closed fully and she was up the stairwell and into the corridor when it finally clicked shut.

Before she knew it she was back in the safety of her own room. She closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against it.

_Perhaps you shouldn't be here._

His words refused to leave her alone; they whirled through her mind on constant repeat. The sound of her own heartbeat drowned out everything, the muscular organ beating so fast and hard inside her chest she feared she would have a heart attack.

Unsteady and panting, she made her way to the bed and kicked off her shoes. She let herself fall, face first onto the crumple of unmade sheets. She lay still for a moment until her breathing slowed and her heart no longer felt like it was galloping through her chest. She had to calm down and think, she had to find a way to clear her mind of the images and thoughts that were fighting to gain control.

She rolled over to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling.

_They will die and there's going to be no stopping that._

A frustrated cry escaped her throat, muffled against the skin of her hands. For a few minutes she remained rigidly still, rubbing her hands over her face trying to stop the pounding behind her eyelids. Desperate for some kind of distraction she removed her hands and turned her head. The book she had taken from the library earlier that week was on the nightstand next to her bed. She'd sat up and propped her pillow against the headboard of the bed, lowered the novel to her lap.

Hoping to find some comfort in the pages, she started to read.

_"And that was death! It looked more peaceful than life." All beautiful scriptures came to mind. "'They rest from their labours.' 'The weary are at rest.' 'He giveth His beloved sleep."_

Her eyes skimmed over the words, but her mind could not register anything.

_Whatever past fears and failures haunts you now are yours._

Her heart slammed against her ribs hard again, and with a quick thrust of her hands she closed the book and dropped it next to her on the bed.

She tried to come up with a convincing counter argument but after several minutes still none came to mind. The words echoed over and over again until they became a mantra of truth that Katherine could no longer ignore or deny. Ever since she'd stepped over the mansion's threshold she had known the truth, but she'd forced the whispers of caution to the back of her conscience.

"Fuck."

Even as the curse left her lips, she heard her voice break. Defeated she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her kneecaps.

She better than anyone knew how much it hurt to lose someone you love. After James died she promised herself she would never care about anyone again. She would have stuck with it, but her ignorant heart had decided otherwise. The very moment she stepped inside the mansion she had felt it, that warm calming feeling of being wanted. She'd missed that feeling, and she had latched on to it like a leech. The painful pressure that always seemed to have a grip on her heart was gone.

_Perhaps you shouldn't be here._

They needed to train to get stronger, or else they wouldn't stand a chance. They had volunteered to fight against this dangerous and hidden foe, and even if she hated to admit it, Erik was right. They needed to learn how to protect themselves. Charles seemed to know what he was doing, even if she didn't agree with his methods. They were giving it all they could, and they were all getting stronger.

But was it enough?

She lifted her head up from her knees, and stared at the closet on the other side of the room. The wooden wardrobe seemed to stare right back at her like a dark reminder. The unpacking of the suitcase had lightened her mood. But now that Erik's words had reminded her of what they were really training for, the lightness of her mood had dampened.

A lump lodged in her throat, and the longer she stared at the closet the more her eyes started to sting. Maybe Erik had a point; maybe she should just pack her bags and leave, then she wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. She could return to New York, return to her mundane life as if none of it had happened. And maybe if she was lucky she wouldn't be exposed and no one would find her.

_Cure or no cure._

She would carry the secret of her mutation with her to the grave, and no one would find out who she really was or what she was capable off. She would run again, leaving no clues as to where she had gone. Could it really be that simple? Could she just pack her bag, leave everything behind and start over again as if things never had happened? Could she leave them knowing what they were going to do?

Just the thought of leaving made her heart constrict painfully inside her chest, and troubled, she shoved her fingers through her hair.

For the first time in her life she was forced to choose between two versions of herself, and she didn't know which side to choose. One part of her wanted to run,while the other part was nailed down like roots. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and she moved her hand from her hair to her eyes, brushing the moisture away with her fingers

She hadn't realized until now, how involved she had become with each and every one of them. She wanted to stay, but if she stayed that meant she had to watch them prepare for war. Worse yet, she'd be helping them do it. Could she do that? Could she support them on the dangerous path they were starting to walk?

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so conflicted. Things would have been much easier if she had just gotten on that bus the night Erik went after her. She would have been back in New York and nothing would have changed, her life would still be the same.

_They need you._

Words the metal bender said to her the night she tried to run away slipped into her conscience, replacing the harsh spoken words just that morning.

_They need you._

She focused on taking deep slow, steady inhalations and exhalations, until she'd regained normal breathing. Her raging heartbeat slowed, and the panic slipped away until she felt calmer than before.

_They're not children, they're not people, they are mutants._

If she left, then there would be no one to heal them if they got injured. No one to cook for them to make sure they stayed healthy. No one would they could come to if they needed a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. If she stayed than she could help them, be there for them. If she ran away the suffocating guilt would return and she would be alone again.

A small relaxed breath escaped her tense body when suddenly things became clear. She raised her hand, and held it up in front of her eyes. Staring at last tears on her fingers, her shoulders slumped and she rested her elbows on her knees, cradling her head in her hands.

Even though the circumstances were far from ideal, she was starting to feel like her old self again. She had never realized that she had missed that. The last few weeks she had started to let go, she had started to walk forward instead of glancing over her shoulder to look back at what remained behind.

She wasn't alone anymore, and she relished the feeling of being a part of something again. She needed them, just as much as they needed her.

_Mutants._

She had always despised her mutation, but now she found herself grateful. After all these years she could do more than destroy, she could heal others and maybe herself a little in the process. All these years she had hated it for what it was capable off, but now she secretly was glad for what it could do.

* * *

Outside the library, the wind howled, rattling the glass inside the old frame. He stared out into the dark for a few seconds more, before he returned his eyes to the liquor cabinet beneath it.

He'd been in the mood for a drink since that morning, and for the first time in days he'd managed to find himself alone. The mansion was big enough to get lost in, but still he felt crowded. He wasn't used to being in someone else's company for so long.

No, he was used to the sound of silence.

Not wanting to let the opportunity go to waste, he lifted a glass carafe filled with amber liquid, pulled the glass stopper out of the bottle and brought it to his nose. The rich, seductive scent tickled his nostrils when he breathed in deeply and for a few seconds he allowed himself to close his eyes in contentment. Calmly he opened his eyes again as he picked an empty tumbler glass from the cabinet, and poured some of the whiskey into the glass.

He leaned his shoulder against the window sill and stared outside. The night sky was clear, the moon full and bright. Its light cast strange shadows across the grassy fields surrounding the mansion.

He brought the glass to his lips, threw it back and closed his eyes while he emptied it. He waited for the warm taste to hit; for the buzz to cloud his mind. He needed the distraction he knew it could offer him, to stop his mind from straying to a place he didn't want it to go. He knew it was unwise to turn to alcohol to escape his frustration, but for now he couldn't think of anything else.

The taste of alcohol evaporated from his tongue as he opened his eyes and stared down at the hand that was tightly clenched around the glass tumbler. Red welts and bruises covered the knuckle, stiffness settling in from earlier abuse. He flexed his fingers carefully before he moved his head to the window again, eyes fixated on a certain spot in the distance. He lowered his hand letting the empty glass dangle from his fingers while his eyes probed the narrowed to slits the moment he saw the satellite dish rising between the trees in the distance.

_Spitze._

Punching the bag in the training room had momentarily released him from his frustrated thoughts. He'd nearly broken his fingers in the process, but he had welcomed the pain. Usually he wrapped his hands before he trained, but he hadn't taken the time that afternoon. Twenty minutes he had pounded away at the bag until the blossoming pain in his knuckles made him forget about her for just a short while.

He hadn't been in need of a reminder of his earlier conversation with Katherine, but the white metal iron giant mocked him with its presence anyway.

That morning he'd worked everything out in his mind. He believed what he'd said. After all, he had only told her the truth she desperately needed to hear. He'd been prepared this time. He had expected her to go up against him, to burn him with words that would snap from her lips like a whip. To freeze him with deep dark brown eyes that pulled him right into an icy lake.

But no. Instead, she had just stared at him, silently looking at him through wide confused eyes. The memory of it left the alcohol he'd just downed burning a hole in his gut and he turned away from the window.

He'd left her there, just like he had planned. For the rest of the day she hadn't showed her face. At first he had been so consumed by his own anger that he hadn't given it any thought, but the more the day progressed the more he found himself unnerved.

He didnt know how, but he had grown accustomed to her presence.

When she laughed in the kitchen, he could hear it in the training room. Her crystal clear laugh and the soothing tone of her voice had the tendency to calm him down. When she walked around the hallways he always heard her coming. There was softness in her steps that none of the others possessed, and the sound of it was imprinted in his memory.

The silence she left behind was deafening, and without even noticing it himself at first he had started to walk through the mansion. Trying to find her without making it look like he was searching. Normally finding her was easy; he only needed to look down at his watch to see the time. She had a steady schedule that she strictly followed, and if she did step out of her routine he would simply follow his nose. The sweet scent that only seem to cling to her lingered in the hallways and rooms she had visited.

But she hadn't been in the rooms he visited, nor had she been with Charles. He had found the telepath in the bunker together with Alex. Charles had told him she had returned to her room, and that she hadn't left it in hours. Erik didn't need to hear more information; his tactical mind had quickly come to a conclusion.

She was upset. His harsh words had done their work.

His eyes snapped open and he slammed the tumbler glass down on the cabinet in a furious huff. He blinked his eyes to shut her out. But he found himself incapable of doing it. He reached for the carafe and refilled his glass, draining it without hesitating in several eye watering swallows. Something deep inside him started to burn, something he had not felt for a long time yet recognized instantly. Unbidden, his eyes went to the door, picturing the one leading into her bedroom.

_Guilt._

Was she packing her bags? Had he really pushed her over the edge with his sharp careless words?

_Verdammt._

His traitorous mind was causing him more trouble than he needed. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his spine was beginning to tingle. The ugly swell of anger rose within him when he forced himself to remember why he was there in the first place. He needed to get his bearings, he needed to focus his mind back on Schmidt. He couldn't allow himself to get side tracked. If he allowed his guard to drop any farther, he would only invite in disaster.

The warnings in his mind were clear, and he knew by instinct it was wise to heed them.

He scoffed and dragged his eyes away from the door to look down at the liquor cabinet again. His normally unyielding resolve was beginning to waver. The alcohol wasn't doing its job, it was supposed to serve as a distraction and all it was doing was making him cough when he drank it too quickly. Annoyed by the alcohols failure, he reached for the crystal decanter and filled the tumbler glass for the third time.

He placed the almost empty carafe down on the cabinet and pushed himself away from the window sill, stalking over to the chair he had claimed for himself. He placed his glass in front of him on the side table. It was too early for Charles to show up with the chessboard and too late to find another means of distraction, so with a deep breath he slouched down against the comfortable leather pillows.

_Katie._

His lips thinned.

Why the others persisted in referring to her as 'Katie' was beyond him. Since day one, he'd never called her anything but Katherine. Katie was a child's name, and she definitely was not a child. No, she was an annoyingly warm-blooded wom-

The sound of the doorknob being turned behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes but remained silent when he heard the door being pushed open. Light footsteps he instantly recognized, shuffling inside.

Katherine.

The scent of lavender reached him seconds before she walked into his view. His tense muscles relaxed as she walked past him, seemingly unaware of his presence. She stopped in front of the built-in bookcase and dropped her head, gazing down at the novel in her hands. Lovingly, she ran her fingers over the softened leather binding, tracing the letters on the cover with care before carefully sliding the book back into its spot

His jaw muscles twitched, his hands clenched and unclenched on the chair arms when he found he could not tear his eyes away from her. His thoughts startled him when he found there was something else that annoyed him more.

From where he was sitting he could only see one side of her face.

He tilted his head to the side to observe her better. His eye followed the line of her body, each curve accented by the bright moonlight that shone through the window. Loose, flowing hair framed her face and tumbled down her back. The white tank top she was wearing emphasized the slight tan of her skin, while the simple but elegant dark blue skirt hugged her hips, the hem stopping just above her ankles. The edges of her lips canted upward in a half smile as her gaze roamed over the other books in the case. She reached out to take a different book off the shelf, but her hand froze mid air.

The hardwood floor creaked when she turned around to look behind her. Dark eyes filled with surprise, while her lips parted and a small breath escaped her when she realized it was him. Her shoulders eased ever so slight. "I thought the library was empty." Her lower lip quivered, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek to make it stop.

His eyes followed the action and narrowed. "We both believed this place to be empty." The tone of his voice was calm, but even in the dim light of the fireplace; she could tell he was as tense as a bow-string.

"I didn't mean to interrupt somethi-"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "You aren't interrupting anything."

She folded her arms, a slow tension that made her nerve endings tingle started to simmer in the air between them. Goosebumps pebbled her skin and raised the hair on her nape. A frustrated breath escaped her, and involuntarily she shivered before she broke the eye contact.

If she had known he would be in here she would have avoided this place like the plague. She'd known she'd have to deal with him eventually, but she had hoped, - well part of her had hoped- that she'd be able to avoid him until morning. Her mind was tired from all the thinking she'd done that day, and she couldn't stand yet another confrontation. Wracking her brain, she tried frantically to come up with a quick excuse to leave.

None came to mind.

The intensity of his gaze was drilling a hole in the side of her head, willing her to look at him. She slowly complied with his silent request and lifted her head. Their eyes met again and the burning in them made her take a deep breath. She hesitated for a few seconds more, staring at him silently before she rolled her eyes heavenward and took the first step to walk towards him.

_Just get it over with._

With a resigned sigh, she took the chair opposite him. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees, twisting her fingers together. She did not dare look directly at the man, but a sideways glance revealed he was still eyeing her curiously. She swallowed and carefully wet her lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you and I need to talk."

She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together before she finally looked up at him. She had expected him to look at her with that normal stoic, never satisfied look on his face, but instead his lips twisted into a cold grin, while eyes narrowed in hard little slits.

"You thought wrong." The harshness of his words, coupled with his glare made her body tense in response. Sucking in a long breath, she swallowed back the urge to spill her anger over him. She needed to keep her cool.

"I'm serious Erik. We need to talk." She waved away the angry words already beginning to spew from his mouth. "Please, "she lowered her hand, folding it with the other in her lap." I promise I'm not going to start a fight."

He stared at her for a few seconds more before surprisingly, he nodded shortly."Very well. "His back relaxed into the contours of the chair, and his hands unclenched on the arm rests.

"Talk."

She nodded slowly before she started. "I wanted to find you tomorrow morning to talk, because there's something I need you to hear," She relaxed her grip on her knees and rested her body against the high back of the chair. "But now that we're here, well...-" She pulled her legs up, the dark blue skirt riding up a bit with the movement, revealing her shapely calves and ankles.

In a fraction of a second his eyes darted up and down.

"I would like to apologize, for last night and this morning."

The words were hushed, and a small disarming smile curved on her lips, she leaned her side more against the arm rest, bringing her knees to her chest. Her feet dangled over the edge of the chair, while the skirt hiked higher on her leg, resting above her knee.

His eyes drifted down to her slender, straight nose and even lower to her sweetly curved lips. There was something about her smile. She never gave him the same smile that she gave to Charles or the others, but nevertheless, it did things to him.

With more willpower than he'd anticipated needing he dragged his eyes away from her. He leaned forward and picked his tumbler glass up from the side table. He stared down into his glass, swirling the amber liquid around and around. The deep rich scent of the whiskey burned his nostrils long before he brought the glass to his lips.

"Tell me," he asked before he took a sip of his drink. "Why are you apologizing?"

Her reply came quick, and while her voice was steady she continued twisting her hands. "The night I ran away, you went after me." She began softly, "you told me they needed me. And you were right, they need me but what I'm doing now is not what they need. "She shifted her eyes to him again."Being overprotective is the last thing they need when they are going to war. "

In thought he remained silent, staring into his almost empty glass. The moment he spoke his voice was not defensive, but there was something else in there she could not remember hearing before.

"You've decided to stay?"

She bit her lip and nodded without hesitation.

"I thought I had you figured out," a sly smile formed on his lips. "For a moment I thought you had run away again" He slid forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, dangling his glass between his fingers.

Baffled an eyebrow rose on her forehead. "What?"

"I had expected you to run away again, "He told her again while his steel eyes roved quickly over her. Heat touched her exposed skin wherever his gaze fell.

"Congratulations, I don't get surprised easily."

The words were spoken soft and low, but held such an unmistakable air of authority that she couldn't help but stare at him. Their eyes locked, and the tension crackling between them shoved away any lingering tiredness she felt. His gaze flicked away from her face to roam over the naked skin of her legs. The open appreciation on his face burned right through her, leaving her tongue-tied and breathless.

When had she become so physically aware of him? When did the aching need to reach out and touch him replace the repulsion she'd felt when she first met him? She didn't even consider him that handsome, with his strong, almost taut features. Still it was hard for her to deny the dangerous pull she felt towards him. She felt betrayed by the aching throb of sexual frustration that coursed through her body, humiliated that her hormones would do this to her.

Determined not to let him see how he affected her, she forced the feeling down, denied it. It's not what she wanted to feel, it wasn't real. If anything, it was just backlash for ignoring her own body needs for so long. Stubbornness flared inside her, and she started to study him in the same way he studied her. She let her gaze trail across his mouth, down his chin and down his chest, only to stop when her eyes found his hands and the glass dangling from one of them.

Something was off.

Her eyes narrowed, and her face turned ashen the moment she saw his hands looked stiff and swollen. The warm haze that had suffused every inch of her disappeared, leaving her cold when the bruising on his knuckles became clear for her to see. Without wasting a second or giving him a chance to react, she rose and scooted around the edge of the side table.

Erik response was instant; he tensed and shot back in his chair while steel eyes narrowed.

Completely ignoring the warning in his face, she perched on the little table in front of him and wrapped her hands around the injured limb that was not holding the glass. Confused and conflicted he complied with her when she pulled his hand closer, pressing it into her lap as she squeezed his fingers with reassurance. He'd thought about snatching his hand away, getting up and leaving the room, going back to his chambers.

He did none of these.

Her finger moved down the curve of his wrist and along the bones of his hand to his bruised knuckles, caressing his skin in mesmerizing patterns. His heartbeat accelerated, breathing intensified when he realized how close she had pulled him. He was close enough to count the freckles dotting her face, to taste the lavender scent, close enough to press his lips against her forehead.

"What have you done?" There was a quiver in her voice that vibrated in his core. She turned her eyes to him; they were filled with enough worry that his other hand clenched around the tumbler glass tight enough to shatter it.

"Erik?"

His name left her lips in a whimper, and he could hear his own voice respond to her without being able to stop it.

"I trained."

He needed space, needed to get distance between the too good feeling of her hands stroking the delicate skin between his fingers, the heat of her hand seeped into him, creating patterns. No, it wasn't the heat from her hand. God she had him pressed up against her belly, under her chest. Her body heat began to meld with his and still she continued to pet him.

"What'd you do, punch a wall?" Her eyes shifted to his hand again. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Her concern warmed him more than any whiskey ever could, the numbing buzz he hadn't found at the bottom of the glass, finally settled in. At odds with the peace the rest of his body felt, a weird feeling of panic started to rise up in his throat, making its way to his brain.

She was concerned about him.

"It's nothing to concern you with" he spat out, frantically trying to rebuild the walls he'd worked so hard to erect. Unable to look at her any longer, he set aside his glass intent on pulling away. But as was so like her, she was two steps ahead and already suffusing him with a tingling energy.

Warmth started to spread through him and his eyes involuntarily closed when the first shudder racked his body. This was the third time that she had used her mutation on him, and it was just as addicting as the first two times. More so as every tense muscle went limp. The buzzing in his mind stopped, the tired pressure behind his eyes left, and every bruise, or small cut he had gotten over the last days healed. Their fingers became intertwined, energy cycled between them, leaving him simultaneously boneless and energized.

Slowly the warmth left him, beginning in his core and ending at his fingertips. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning aloud when she released him. Desperately trying to gain back some control he dragged himself away, blinking a few times before he fully opened his eyes.

His gaze instantly went to her.

She sat frozen, eyes down on her lap, breathing in quick gasps. Her body started to shake and her hands gripped the skirt over her knees, clenching the fabric tensely between her fingers. He was briefly worried that something was wrong, until he realized the alcoholic buzz that clouded his mind was gone. She must have taken the alcohol content from his blood right along with the other things.

She straightened and the way her glazed eyes looked at him told him all he needed to know. She was hammered.

"Oh god..." She groaned and stretched her arms lazily above her head, arching like a cat and not bothered by the way her breasts thrust out in his direction. He let out a groan and sank into the chair, unable to look away from the seductive loss of inhibitions.

"This is so much better than the moonshine." She lowered her arms, raking her hands through her hair while her body shivered with delight. She crossed her legs and the dark skirt rode up higher, treating him to a glimpse of the creamy skin of her thigh.

"I'm sorry Erik," she said, propping her chin up in her hand and not sounding very sorry at all. The look in her clouded eyes made his blood burn. "I couldn't resist."

The strap of her tank top had slipped down, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. His mouth went dry while other parts of him seemed to wake up from a deep sleep when he saw her luscious breasts beneath the tank top, cupped by a black lace bra.

He forced himself not to close his eyes. He forced himself not to groan. He forced himself to look straight at her and pretend that he didn't want to reach out, grab her and pull her closer to him.

She rubbed her fingers over the full curve of her lips thoughtfully. "I just realized something," she breathed out. "There's something else I need to tell you." Without any warning, she got up from the table, and stepped between his legs. Leaning over him, she braced herself with a hand on either side of his head and one knee between his legs. Her hair fell over her shoulders and his appreciative gaze moved with deliberate slowness over her face and down her slender shoulders, only to pause at the exposed swell of her breasts. The silver cross rested just above her cleavage, and the sudden stab of jealousy that shot through him made him want to pull her into his lap to feel her weight against him.

His imagination ran wild as he wondered what her reaction would be if he cupped the back of her head to pull her to him by her soft, curly hair. His hands tensed when he envisioned how her mouth would open, wet and warm against him. He took in a deep breath half closing his eyes, she smelled so sweet, he could almost taste her. He shifted in the small confines of the chair, and the movement made him suddenly aware of how tight his jeans felt.

More need shot through him when she spoke, uttering words in a low husky voice.

"Thank you Erik."

Before the meaning of her words could make any sense she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his forehead. His nails gripped the arm rests so tightly he was sure he had dented the leather. The warm imprint of her lips radiated over his skin when she pulled away and stepped back. Her eyes were no longer clouded but filled with warmth. Her entire body was relaxed and a smile he had never seen before appeared on her lips.

"For what?" he said low, the words barely above a hoarse tone.

"For coming after me." She clasped her hands behind her back. "If you hadn't brought me back then I would have been alone again. I wouldn't have been here. "She moved away from him, and wisely, he let her.

She stepped around his chair, placing her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him. He had to fight the urge to not move his head to her.

"So thank you Erik, and well-." Her hand slipped from his shoulder, he could hear her soft footsteps when she walked to the door.

"Good night."

She left just as quickly as she had entered, closing the door behind her.

For a few minutes Erik remained still in the chair, staring straight ahead without moving a single muscle. He waited until his body cooled down, until his heart beat normally inside his chest again. When he was sure he had recovered enough, he got up from the chair, leaving the glass on the side table next to him when he made his way to the liquor cabinet beneath the window.

Without the slightest hesitation he brought the carafe to his lips, tilted his head back, and downed the liquor in one gulp. The alcohol burned a trail down his throat, and Erik cringed.

_Get it together._

To say he was displeased with this turns of events was a big understatement.


	20. Decreasing the distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Amy Shark – Golden Fleece

_I only want you 'cause I can't have you_   
_Maybe you feel the same way_   
_Swear tonight I gotta find a lover_   
_I wanna make you mine_   
_I want you to scream_

* * *

Chapter 20: Decreasing the distance...

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping outside her window woke Katherine up, welcoming her back to the word of the living. The alcohol she had taken from Erik had helped her fall into a deep dreamless sleep and for the first time in weeks she had been able to sleep without tossing and turning in her bed.

Sleepily she raised her arms above her head, stretching out with a groan and listening if anyone else was moving around, but all was quiet. Pulling back the covers, she sat up, pushed the hair out of her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she slipped out of the warm bed. The wooden floor underneath her bare feet was cold, and quickly she dashed into the bathroom.

She shed the long t-shirt she had slept in, turned the shower on and stepped underneath it. The hot water beat down on her and she closed her eyes, relaxing as the water ran down her shoulders. The rhythmic beating of the water sent her thoughts wandering, and it didn't take long for a certain memory to resurface. Her eyes fluttered open, and she leaned her head against the tiled shower wall when the clear image of her lips against Erik's forehead danced around in her memories, filling her body and mind with regret.

She had no explanation for her reckless behavior, especially as she herself didn't understand it. It had to have been the alcohol, nothing else made sense. She never made the best decisions under its influence when she was younger, and her sense of judgment always seemed to become clouded after a few glasses.

Back in the day, she'd never minded making a bad call. In the morning she would just leave without making a sound before her 'bad call' woke up. She'd always used men and sex as way to relax. But that had been a long time ago...

The warm water kept pouring out of the shower head, and she raised her face and closed her eyes.

Ever since James had died, she hadn't felt the need for intimacy. She'd been so busy running and struggling that she had forgotten what a normal life even felt like. But now that she was finally standing still, she was beginning to feel like her old self again. And for weeks now she could feel the deep womanly part of her that had lain dormant, slowly waking up. Unbidden, different kinds of sensations were starting to flood her, and the need to release the pressure before she drowned, was growing steadily inside of her.

She shook her head to clear her mind before she turned off the taps. Without wasting any more time she got out the shower and toweled herself dry. The warmth of the day started early now that summer had finally arrived so she picked a dress out of her closet, that she hadn't worn for years, and slipped it on. It was a dark red summer dress with a tight bodice and a flowly skirt that stopped just above her knees. The dress buttoned up the front, starting at the waist and she was still buttoning up the last few buttons when she left her room and made her way through the quiet hallway.

She reached the stairs quickly.

Her hand wrapped around the curve of the banister and her feet beat rhythmically on the oaken steps as she descended. She jumped off the last step and continued on her way, walking through the corridor where the kitchen was located. Letting her head fall back, Katherine stared at the ceiling, breathing in and out her nose slowly.

She knew she shouldn't let it affect her; her body was just throwing curve balls at her. More than a few times she had caught herself imagining how his long and lean body would feel against her, how his addicting warmth would infuse her when he would wrap his strong arms around her to claim her lips for his own.

She desperately tried to ignore her wild thoughts.

The man was dangerous after all, and it would only lead to trouble. She knew he was going to kill Shaw, and for his sake she still hoped that he would succeed. Hate was not something she was unfamiliar with, and first hand she had witnessed that revenge had a strange way of taking over your life. For years she had searched endlessly for the man that had taken James's life. She should have known that she would never have been able to go through with it. The man in the bar and the agent she'd tried to heal were proof of that. They'd both shared the same look when they'd died, and it was something she never wanted to see again.

Erik differed from her in that aspect.

The man was so hell bent on revenge that she wouldn't be surprised if he had taken more than a few lives in his past. He was a hunter, just like he had told her the first night they'd met. And even if he hadn't told her, she would have figured it out for herself eventually. It was clear that he was a predator; it was in his every move, in his every glance. The man was dangerous, and even if he made her body ache, she had to keep her distance and close herself off before she made a mistake that she could not rectify.

Shaking away the thoughts, she stepped over the kitchen's threshold and came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the boxes and crates that littered the area. They were everywhere, filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, meats, breads, and all kinds of other products. A tall blond man was standing on the other side of the kitchen counter, hunched over, scribbling down on papers that were scattered over the marble top.

She looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

When the man heard her enter he looked up, his blue eyes moved over her briefly before stopping on her face. His lips curved in a bright smile, and he put the pen down next to paper before he stood up straight, bowing his head in a polite greeting.

"Katie." Michael gently said her name, his southern accent warm and friendly.

Her eyes moved to the clock next to the door on the other side of the kitchen. The door that lead outside was open, rays from the early morning sun shone in through the doorway, its beams resting on the stone floor.

"You're early." She spoke up slowly, turning her head to look back at him in question.

Michael shrugged as he explained "My other delivery was canceled, so I thought I could come by earlier."

She relaxed slightly, satisfied with his words. Her mouth curved upward to match his and she moved away from the door, making her way towards him, aware that his light blue eyes followed her every move. Several crates were on the counter, and she let her eyes roam to see what was inside of them.

Michael noticed her searching eyes and immediately spoke up. "I already started the counting; you can check if you want to." He placed his fingers on the papers, sliding them towards her when she stopped next to him.

"No, I'll trust you on your word Michael," she gently replied. "I'll continue where you left off."

She picked up the papers and turned to the last crate that was left on the counter. Balanced on the tip of her toes, hips pressed against the cold marble of the kitchen counter, she hunched over the wooden crate that was filled to the brim with fresh vegetables. She lifted a tomato from the crate, brought it to her nose to smell the sweetness of the fruit, before placing it back next to his ripe and fresh brothers and sisters.

"Katie?"

The combination of his deep, husky voice and southern accent made her turn her head to look at him. He had taken a step closer to her, scanning her face, one eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Are you alright?" He asked in open concern. "You look distracted."

"I'm alright Michael. Just a lot on my mind."

He smiled gently, brushing his blond hair back with one hand. The movements made the muscles in his arm flex and her eyes were drawn to them automatically. There was no denying that he was a wonderful example of the male physique, with huge biceps and tight abs. He had been flirting with her from the very first moment they'd met, and she had flirted back in return just for the fun of it. Over the course of his visits it became very clear by the way he spoke he wanted more than just flirting.

She had expertly kept him at a distance.

"So, seems like it's all here." She muttered, turning her back to him.

She placed the papers down and picked up the pen he had left behind. Her eyes drifted over the papers, skimming the lines before bending over to sign her name.

"Of course it's all here Katie," His voice was rough, "I make sure to only get the best for you."

She had to crane her neck way up to meet his blue eyes. "Thank you Michael." She placed her fingers on the papers, sliding them back to him. He covered her hand with his own before she had the chance to pull it back. Effectively, he trapped her, closing the distance until they were almost touching.

"You're welcome Katie." He drawled her name with deliberate intimacy.

She swallowed back the lump that appeared in her throat and stared up at him, surprised by his straightforward behavior. He never displayed this kind of dominance when he flirted with her, and the close proximity along with extended eye contact made her nervous. There was no hesitation behind his actions, his intentions were clear. Like a sacrificial lamb, he offered himself up to her willingly.

She should just send him off; he was too young, far too innocent.

_Unless…_

A little whisper was starting to chant in her head. Maybe this was just what she needed. After everything that had happened she could use a distraction, and perhaps he was just the person to provide it. Maybe all she needed was one night to rid herself of the frustration, to rid herself of the troubled thoughts that would not leave her alone. Just one night, to make sure she would not let her guard down and choose the lesser option.

Her mind was made up quickly and her lips curved into a flirtatious grin when she slipped her hand from underneath his and playfully clicked the top of the pen with her thumb. "So tell me Michael," she twirled the pen between her fingers before she held it out for him to take. "Do you have another phone number I can call?"

"Yes I have," he paused, cocking his head to the side curiously, "why?"

"Well, I couldn't call the place where you work to ask for date." She tapped the pen against his chest. "Now can I?"

Michael gave her an open-mouthed, incredulous look for a few seconds before he answered. "Miss Burrows" he purred out her last name, gently wrapping his hand around her wrist, while plucking the pen from her fingers with his other hand. "You don't need to ask for my phone number. How about I ask you out on a date right now?"

A flicker of unexpected movement by the door caught her eye, drawing her attention away from Michael, but before she was able to turn her head to see what it was, a large bang next to her startled both of them.

Iron pans flew off the stove, clattering across the floor before rattling to a noisy halt on the stone kitchen floor. Michael cut his eyes away from her the moment the large bang interrupted them, in the same instant he pulled his hand back, looking away so she could not see his face. She shifted her weight and turned her head to see what was happening behind her and then was left just as frozen as he.

Erik was standing in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his grey sweatpants, his icy glare directed straight at Michael while his mouth pressed tightly together in a hard line. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, and she folded her arms in a classic defensive position. Slowly his eyes shifted away from Michael to rest on her. Not a word was spoken, but the electricity that sparked between them was instant and real and there was no way either of them missed it.

Michael shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, and she forced herself to break the eye contact to look at the fidgeting man next to her. "I'm sorry Miss Burrows, I have to go." All former confidence had left him completely, making him look even younger than he probably was. With one last nod of his head, and without waiting for a reply, he turned away from her.

He was out the door in less than a second, closing it behind him. The moment it clicked shut, an unnerving silence settled over the kitchen.

Ignoring the presence of the metal bender, she stepped away from the counter to look out the window next to the kitchen door. Michael had reached his truck and jumped inside. The engine roared to life a few seconds later, and she watched him drive away until he had disappeared from view.

She continued staring outside, even if the weight of the eyes watching her almost burned a hole in her back. After almost a minute of silence and no moving from either side, she turned to face the man behind her. As calmly as she could manage she tapped her fingers against her biceps.

"Why did you do that?" She asked taking a step towards him.

He moved his head slightly to one side, one eyebrow raised in a sardonic question. "He overstayed his welcome" he replied mockingly, taking a step toward forward into the kitchen too.

She stopped walking when she reached the counter. Her chin lifted as he stepped in front of her, and he lifted his own chin defiantly.

"Really Erik? That was uncalled for."

He scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Serious about what exactly?" Unfolding her arms, she placed her hands on her hips in indignation.

"About that human! That boy!" A growl of disgust escaped him, and angry he slammed his hand flat down on the marble counter next to her.

She didn't flinch from his harsh words, didn't flinch from his stare. "Why the hell should the fact that he is human or younger than me matter?" She slammed her own hand next to his.

He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "Oh, but it does matter."

"No it doesn't," She snapped back, angrily shaking her head. "All I wanted was a date, and you ruined it!"

He moved a step closer, standing so close that if she took a deep breath, her chest would touch his. Heat radiated from him through his clothes, and instantly desire rushed through her, veins screaming at her that he wasn't close enough. The unwanted pull she felt rendered her as helpless as a moth hypnotized by flames.

_Damn it…_

"Why?" He asked her coldly.

Behind his eyes, she could see the gears in his head were starting to work; his coldly calculating mind trying to decipher her again.

_Arrogant bastard._

Katherine's hands were starting to itch and she had to fight back the urge to slap the smug look off his face. The night before he'd told her she had surprised him, and that he rarely found himself surprised. The only way to make that annoying smirk disappear; the only way to catch him of guard was to do the unexpected. Determined to not let him render her speechless again, she took a deep relaxing breath and let a half teasing smile curve on her lips the moment she exhaled.

"Because Erik," a soft, tender voice left her lips. "I haven't had…. A date... In almost 8 years." She emphasized the word 'date', sliding her hand over the marble, closer to his own. Playfully she looked at him, meeting his eyes with a challenging stare of her own.

His steel eyes roved over her face, looking for the answer to the question that clearly burned in his mind. Then, as if he realized the hidden truth behind her words, his brows quirked and his smug smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"With him?"

The mocking chuckle that followed the words, made the flirty smile vanish from her lips. She hadn't known what to expect when she had changed the tone of her voice, and the language of her body, but his reaction was definitely not it.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Without warning, he closed the last distance between them, bringing the mass of his chest into contact with hers. He lowered his lips close to the shell of her ear; his words were a husky whisper curling into the heat it found in her body.

"He's far too..." He paused, tasting the words before deciding, "Inexperienced."

Her pulse pounded fast and blood rushed through her veins, as his warm breath skimmed over the sensitive skin of her neck. Sanity screamed at her to get away, but her traitorous body could only shiver as need overwhelmed her.

Stubbornly, she resisted. The closeness of his body truly was a tormenting test of her will, but she was determined to not let him win.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She forced herself to keep her voice low and steady, staring right back at him.

He answered her instantly. "A young boy like that? He can't give you what you need."

She almost felt like he was testing her, waiting to see what she would do before he made his mind up about something. His eyes were heated, challenging her to back down. She ignored it; he was not going to win this game.

She gave him a small seductive smile before she brazenly pressed her upper body against him. His body was strong and hard, his muscles well defined through the grey sweater. "So sure of yourself, you've got me curious" she whispered, voice low but tinged with amusement as well as warmth. She lifted her hand from the cold marble countertop; her fingers crept up his body until she rested her hand on his chest, lazingly she brushed an imaginary fleck of dust from his sweater **.**

"Tell me, what do I need?"

As silently as he had observed everything, he kept observing her movements. He waited only a few seconds before his firm lips curved teasingly. He chuckled as he averted his eyes to the door where Michael had disappeared through.

"That boy will take you out for dinner, then suggest a nice walk before bringing you back to the mansion. Maybe he'll have enough nerve to try for a kiss on the cheek," He turned his burning eyes back on her. "That's not the date you need."

Her lips parted, but she made no sound of denial. "Tell me what I need Erik."

He skimmed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin of her neck, up to her cheek, before he moved his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"You need a date that doesn't require you to leave the bedroom."

His voice was a cross between a purr and a growl and it left her skin tingling. The intentions in his words were crystal clear and she had to swallow away the sudden dryness in her throat. A pulse started throbbing through her body, settling between her thighs right in her core. He rubbed his thumb over her lips and another jolt shocked through her when she saw his eyes were fixated on the movement of his thumb. She held her breath, when she felt his other hand upon her waist, holding her firmly against him. Her lips parted slightly as he leaned closer. She closed her eyes waiting for him to consume her like a predator would consume his prey.

Ruthless and without mercy.

The sudden and distinctive sound of gravel crunching underneath feet made both mutants freeze in place. Their lips only lightly touched one another, but despite barely touching, it made her lips tingle and burn. Erik tilted his head to the door, and she lifted her own eyes to the sound at the same time he did. His fingers tightened on her chin and her waist for just a fraction of a second more before he released her. He stepped back, creating distance between them once again.

The kitchen door flew open, and clearly out of breath Charles ran inside. He doubled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The telepath was bathed in sweat, drops running in rivulets down his face. His sweater was soaked, sticking to his skin.

Hank slowly entered behind him, his huge bare feet surprisingly silent on the cold tile floor. Unlike the telepath Hank showed no sign of fatigue.

Charles took a few more deep breaths before he looked up, smiling at Katherine and Erik.

"Good morning!"

Katie turned to face him, and even though her body ached and the silver cross around her neck burned with quilt, she forced a polite smile on her lips.

"Good morning Charles, Hank. How was your run?"

Surprisingly, her voice held steady with no sign of the turmoil that was raging inside. From the corner of her eye she could see the muscles in Erik's jaw tensing, and a expression of great annoyance crossed his face. It seemed he wasn't able to mask his frustration as well as she could.

It pleased her, more than it should.

The telepath took one last deep breath before he stood up straight. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his sweater. "Splendid!" He turned his head to look at Hank. "Hank here is really making progress," He slapped the glasses wearing man on the back.

Hank's face turned red with embarrassment from the compliment, and he looked down at his feet avoiding all eye contact. The young scientist was still insecure about showing his feet off, and he stepped back to stand behind Charles to make sure they were out of sight.

"Good," She took up a deliberately calm lean against the kitchen counter; "Do you want something to eat? I can make breakfast."

"No, no thank you. Maybe later," Charles grinned, as he stepped forward. "Ah Erik, good to see you're already up." He placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "There are things we have to discuss; Moira just arrived so we have no time to waste."Still talking he walked to the door that leaded inside the mansion.

"Come on, we've got work to do today."

Erik's only response was a deep intake of breath, before he threw a glance her way. She didn't want him to know how he had affected her, how he'd edged a way under her skin or how he was getting to her. So, the moment their eyes met, she forced a cocky grin on her lips and let satisfaction dance in her eyes.

She teased openly, playing with him, watching him for a response.

Clearly annoyed, he looked away. A scoffing noise escaped from his throat when he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, subtly shaking his head before he turned away from her. Determined he walked to the door without looking back once, following his telepathic friend inside the mansion.

She waited until his footsteps had disappeared before the smile slipped and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Footsteps shuffled across the stone floor, making her remember she wasn't alone. She turned to Hank forcing a smile on her lips again.

"Coffee?" She asked, forcing her thoughts away by creating another task to focus on.

The young scientist was still near the outside door, but the moment she spoke to him he took a step closer.

"Yes please."

She nodded, moving towards the coffee machine, picking up a clean cup from the sink on her way. She poured out the steaming black brew, before she placed the cup on the counter in front of him. His fingers wrapped around the warm porcelain, lifting it up to his nose to breathe in the bitter smell. He opened his mouth but stopped before any words came out, obviously pondering something. He hesitated for a second or two more before he spoke the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"So I was wondering." He began.

"Wondering what?" She asked curiously.

"Do you have something to do later today?"

One of her eyebrows rose inquiringly. "No, not really."

"Good," A bright smile appeared on his lips. "I was thinking about doing some new tests later today. That is, if you agree of course."

The request was unexpected and it took her a few seconds before she responded. "Yeah sure," she nodded slowly. "I'll come by the laboratory later."

"Good," he nodded raising his cup in a silent thank you before he turned and walked to the door. "I'll see you later."He called out to her before he too left the kitchen.

For a few minutes she kept staring at the door he had left through. Her heart was starting to beat painfully hard in her chest and it took a few moments for her to realize the unsteady panting she heard was coming from her. A shaky hand covered her mouth as the full realization of what had occurred just a few minutes hit her hard.

_Fuck, what have I done!_

She lowered her hand from her lips, placed it flat on the counter and started tapping her fingers to the rhythm of her speeding heart on the marble. The conversation she'd had with Erik replayed itself in her head, over and over again. In seconds a million thoughts raced through her mind until only one thought remained.

He had almost kissed her, and with terrifying certainty she knew she wouldn't have stopped him.

"Fuck."

Just as quickly as his warmth had devoured her, cold dread took its place. She put her elbows on the table, resting her bowed head in her hands. Her eyelids closed, and she slumped forward. With her heart thudding against the walls of her chest and a furious blush on her cheeks, she tried to digest her reckless behavior. Every instinct inside her screamed in warning that she had to keep her distance from him, reminding her that she'd sworn she would.

And yet.

It had only taken one look, one touch and she had thrown all caution, reason, and dignity out of the window, until nothing remained of the promise she had made to herself.

"Fuck!"

* * *

After the heated conversation with Erik in the kitchen, she wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her room and sit on her bed in silence until the disarray in her mind passed and she felt like herself again.

Unfortunately, she had made a promise to Hank.

So now, she found herself standing in the middle of the laboratory arms raised wide next to her, dressed only in her underwear, quietly observing her surroundings. The room had been clean and organized when Charles and Hank had moved their laboratory in there, but now it was just a big mess.

Every nook, every cranny, every corner was filled with stuff. There were piles of paper everywhere, post-its littering tables and walls. Notebooks were flung open with the same handwriting scrawling across the pages. Science books were stacked high on every table. Whiteboards filled with equations written with red and black markers were across the room, making it look like a mad professor was working day and night on secret experiments. Mannequin torsos draped with the latest suit fabrics, were displayed vertically on several tables.

The whirring sound of the camera in front of her made her eyebrow knit together in concern. She hadn't known what she could have expected when he talked about new tests, but it had certainly not been what he had asked from her.

"Okay," Hank's voice came from behind the camera; he was sitting behind his desk, typing on his computer keyboard. "Now all you have to do is stand still for 5 minutes."

"5 minutes!" She replied, uttering a deep groan. "Can't you make it work faster?"

He shook his head, smiling apologetically. "No Katie, I'm sorry." He kept his eyes focused on the screen, clicking the mouse a few times. "Just stand perfectly still, it'll be over soon."

Her shoulders were already starting to ache from the uncomfortable position of her arms, but what he had explained to her earlier had peaked her curiosity.

"Fine."

As usual he'd started by drawing her blood, and as always she had complied with his request. He had taken her blood more times than she could count, but she still hadn't got used to the feeling of metal beneath her skin. He was still experimenting on her blood, in his efforts to find a cure. She wasn't completely sure if she still wanted to use it, but she did still want him to investigate it. Even if she wouldn't use it on herself, the research could be beneficial in the future.

After he had taken her blood, he had shown her his newest toy.

An X ray camera had arrived a few days prior and he had finally got it to work. His eyes had filled with enthusiastic curiosity when he expressed his interest in taking an internal photograph of her organs. At first she had been confused by his request, but then he explained it to her. He wanted to see if her organs had any damage because of the transferring abilities of her mutations. She had hesitated for only a small moment before the need to know won out. Unfortunately this meant that she had to stand still for five minutes, and patience was not one of her strong suits.

The minutes felt like they lasted an eternity, and bored her eyes flickered to the open window, a gust of wind blew through it rattling the papers on the table beneath it. Birds chirped outside, fluttering their wings as they hopped along the leaves of the huge maple tree right outside. A brave sparrow flew onto the window sill and as she started at it, it stared right back at her.

"Katie you're arms."

Her spine snapped straight and she spread her arms wide again.

"Sorry!"

The young scientist briefly moved his eyes away from the screen to look at her before he returned his gaze back to the screen. He kept his eyes from roaming over her almost naked form, a small shy blush touching his cheeks. Amused, one of her eyebrows rose and one half of her mouth curled into a wry smile when she observed the crimson color on his face.

Before he had asked her to stand in front of the weird looking camera, he'd told her that to make sure the scan was done correctly, she had to take of her dress. As soon as she started unbuttoning her dress, he was beet red and looking everywhere that wasn't her body. When she slipped the dress off, the poor young man had nearly passed out.

The rattling of the lens pulled her attention back to the camera. The large silver ring around the device turned a few times before the rattle settled down with a steady hum. The red blinking light that indicated that it was in use, switched to a steady blue.

"Alright," Hank spoke up, not looking away from the screen. "Seems like it worked, the picture is loading now." He canted his head in a different angle, analyzing the scan as it slowly loaded on his computer screen.

Relieved she huffed out a breath, raising her arms high above her head, stretching them out as far as she could. The joints in her wrist, elbows, shoulders and neck cracked loudly and a relieve groan escaped her lips when she felt the pressure being lifted from her muscles. She twisted around on her feet, picking up the discarded summer dress from the desk behind her. She stepped into the dress, pulling it up around her and buttoning it up again as she made her way to him.

Hank kept his eyes focused on the image that had appeared; he stared at it deep in thought with a frown puckered between his brows.

She leaned a hip against the table once she had reached him. "So, anything interesting?"

He shifted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable. The chair creaked under his weight when he leaned back and crossed his legs. He dropped his arm onto his lap, rubbing his chin with the other. "Well no, not exactly," He paused a moment, tilting his head in thought, before he resumed, his voice tinted in disappointment. "I had expected to find scar tissue or something, but not, well... this-"

"Well what?"

He breathed in deeply through his nose before he answered. "Situs inversus."

" Situs... What?" She turned her head away from him staring at the blurry image on the screen.

With a faint mechanical whirr, Hank turned on the chair, looking directly at her confused face. "You didn't know you had Situs inversus?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide as she searched his face." No Hank, I have no fucking clue what Situs ver- something is." She tried to keep her voice as calm as she could, but her bottom lip quivered in concern.

"It is called Situs Inversus," he corrected her, smiling slightly in comfort before he returned his intelligent eyes back to the screen. "It means your organs are mirrored."

Baffled and wide eyed, she stared at him in stunned silence while her brain was trying to make sense of his words. She straightened up, once again scanning over the X-ray. She had absolutely no idea what this discovery meant, and before she could part her lips to ask him he already opened his own mouth to explain.

"It's a mutation that happens in a very small percentage of all births." Behind the glasses that sat crookedly on his nose, his blue eyes sparked with interest. "It means that the major organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions."

He rose from his chair, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. He turned his head from side to side, looking around the room to find something that he could use to explain it better. His eyes settled on a doll torso on the table near the window, and he stepped around her and walked towards it. He unclipped the red pen from the breast pocket of his lab coat and started to draw a heart on the left side of the dolls chest once he'd reached it.

"Take for example, your heart." He started, tapping the pen against the badly drawn heart on the plastic doll's chest, "it's not in its usual position in the left side of the chest, but it is on the right." He used his sleeve to wipe the red ink off before he started to draw another heart on the right side of the mannequin.

She followed behind him, moving slowly. Her voice cracked, and her hand shook as she reached out to place her fingers over the ink heart.

"What does it mean?"

"Well nothing really," he told her instantly. "The relationship between the organs doesn't change, so there are no medical symptoms or complications Besides, I think you'll be fine with your healing abilities ."

Her gaze moved away from the mannequin to stare at him. "Does this have anything to do with my mutation?" She asked while she let her fingers skim down the plastic torso until her arm dropped limply at her side.

His nose crinkled while he shrugged his shoulder. "I doubt it," he muttered as he looked over her shoulder to the computer screen where the scan was still visible. "It is true that sometimes our appearance changes when we wake up our mutation. But from what I've discovered about your mutation so far, I believe it's highly unlikely."

Katherine eyes returned to the plastic torso on the table. Lips pressed tightly together, a frown appeared between her narrowed eyes.

Hank looked her up and down, letting his eyes rove over every inch of her. When she met his gaze, the look that greeted her wasn't what she'd expected. He smiled, but there was a clear question in his eyes.

"What?" She inquired.

"Your scar."He asked, letting his eyes drop to the spot just underneath her breast. "How did you receive it?"

His question caught her off guard, and she swallowed quickly and cleared her throat before she answered. "Why do you want to know?"

""Well, you can heal yourself without leaving any scars and well-," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head while a small blush graced his cheeks."When you undressed it…... it was very noticeable."

She brushed back a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear with a small sad smile. "I got shot; I received my mutation afterwards."

"I see." Squinting, he took a white handkerchief out of his pocket and took the glasses off his nose.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why do you need to know? Does the scar have something to do with the invers….thing?"

"Situs Inversus" He corrected her gently again, as he cleaned hiss glasses with his handkerchief. He stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose before he continued. "And no, I still don't think it has anything to do with your mutation."

"Are you sure?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely, I just think it's highly unlikely that your organs shifted the moment your mutation woke up. I still think that it probably is a genetic birth defect." He breathed in deeply through his nose.

"But-" He stepped forward, walking back to his desk. Sitting down he rested his hands on the arms of his chair. "We can't dismiss the possibility without further research." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "That is, if you want me to continue. I know you just wanted me to research a cure, but maybe I can find out more about your mutation."

The information she had received in just a few minutes was more than she had expected to receive. She had grown so accustomed to her mutation that she had never needed to know, never wanted to know how it worked. But now a strange feeling of curiosity was beginning to cloud her mind, and the sensation did not give her the uneasiness she had expected.

"Sure, you can continue your research." The words had a life of their own, and they had slipped from her lips before she had realized it.

He nodded enthusiastically when she agreed, he made a move to stand up from his chair but she stopped him with a raised hand that doused his smile.

"But, everything you discover I want to know first."

His face grew a bit more serious, and he nodded. "Sure, just like I promised before. Everything I find I will discuss with you first."

With a small smile that did not seem to reach her eyes, she thanked him.

Hank returned the smile with one of his own before he turned back to his computer screen; he took the clipped pen from his pocket and started to write down his new discoveries. In a matter of seconds the young man was lost to his own thoughts, and she knew she wouldn't be able to reach him even if she had wanted too.

With a shake of her head and a small sigh she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving him to his own devices. Quietly she closed the door behind her, and without really knowing what to make of the strange discovery she walked through the empty hallway, without a particular destination in mind.


	21. Tiny Distractions, Double Mistakes. ( M )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Milow - ayo technology

_Different style, different move,_   
_Damn I like the way you move_   
_you got me thinking about,_   
_All the things I'd do to you_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tiny Distractions, Double Mistakes.**

* * *

By late midday the warm morning had evolved into a muggy afternoon, and though the sun was beating down on him, Erik jogged on undeterred. The gravel path crunched underneath his feet and with every step his breathing became heavier. He had long since lost count of how many laps he'd run around the mansion, or when he'd even started. All he had wanted to achieve was to tire himself out enough to quiet his thoughts.

The meeting earlier that day with Charles and Moira hadn't gone as he had expected. The new Intel Moira had brought with her from the CIA in New York had only further aggravated his frustration. News that Schmidt had been sighted in Moscow again had made him want to leave for Russia immediately. But Charles had spoken up the moment Erik had walked to the door of his office, reminding the metal bender that even if he had been sighted, they didn't know where he was right now. All of them were still in the dark about the plans of the German scientist, and without that information they still were at a grave disadvantage. All of his instincts had been screaming at him to defy the words the telepath had spoken, but deep down he knew Charles was right, though he hated to admit it.

Angry and frustrated, he had left Charles in his office only to return to his own room. For what felt like hours he had stared down into the small carbon box that contained everything he had collected over the years. Every trail, every lead he had found during his travels was in there. Photos of people he had hunted down, hastily scribbled notes with information, world maps with locations marked. Push pins with colored strings to draw the connections between everything he had collected.

And of course, the two most important things.

The coin that Schmidt had used to kill his mother, and the necklace that his parents had given him on his tenth birthday. The medallion was taken from him when they were brought to the camp, but Schmidt had returned it to him as reward after he'd found a way to control his mutation. He had never worn it after the war; he had always kept it safely hidden inside the box.

He had studied the contents of the box until he could no longer take it. For years, he'd waited for his revenge. Years he had hunted down everyone that had been close to Schmidt. And after all those tedious years of waiting, his patience was running thin. He desperately needed to release some of the pent up rage that had nestled inside of him and the metal bender had hoped a run would calm his irritated thoughts down.

That had been hours ago.

He gasped as a sharp pain in his side forced him to slow his frantic sprint to a jog before he completely stopped. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead, rolling past his ear, and falling softly onto the gravel pathway. His breathing became heavier and which each breathe searing pain spread like fire across his chest.

For a moment he relished in it.

Half bent over; with his hands on his knees he took deep breaths to control his racing heart. After a few minutes he stood up straight and tipped his head back. The sun shining down on his face was too bright, and he closed his eyes. The sleeveless white undershirt, damp with sweat, stuck to his chest and stomach, his grey sweatpants hang low on his hips. The combination of dust and sweat were making his skin itch. Thirst parched his tongue, and the prospect of a glass filled with whiskey on the rocks and a cold shower was enough for some of the strength to seep back into his tired and aching body.

He started walking, ignoring the sharp pins he felt in his shins.

While his heart rate began to slow, his thoughts would not. A German curse escaped his throat when he found that his efforts had been futile, all the whispers he had tried to quiet down were back right in the forefront of his mind.

How irritating. He had worn himself out for nothing.

A loud crash burst through, providing an almost blissful moment of silence in his whirlwind mind. He stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapping to the mansion instantly. His feet had brought him to the back of the mansion, near the garage. The heavy double doors were closed and there was no apparent sign of activity. There was a normal door next to the double doors and when another loud crash reached his ears him he was sure that the sound he was hearing was coming from the garage.

Curious, he walked closer.

His hands balled into tight fists at his side, clenching and unclenching them with each step. He reached the door and without hesitating he reached for the doorknob. Slowly, quietly, he pushed the door open a few inches to stare inside.

A bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling provided the only light in the room. The thick layer of dust that had accumulated everywhere suggested no one had entered the place in quite some time. A wooden workbench was against the wall, the shelf above it hanging from one broken hinge, slowly swaying back and forth. Metal tools in all shapes and sizes were scattered across the floor. And right next to the bench, on her knees on the rough stone floor, he found the other source of his frustrations.

_Katherine._

She had her back turned to him, her long hair pulled over her shoulder so it would be out of her way. She was hunched over a red toolbox, and with angry movements she picked up a hammer and screwdriver from the ground, throwing them inside. She wore the same red dress she had been wearing that morning, and just like that morning the sight of her in that dress roused a warm and an unsettling feeling inside of him.

He had been mystified and annoyed when he had walked into the kitchen that morning to find her speaking so familiarly to a human he had detested on sight. The boy had been standing close to her, closer than friends would have, and that hadn't sit well with him. Without thought and with a simple flick of his fingers he had made the pots and pans fly from the stove, and he had sent the human running without even uttering a word.

Everything afterwards had happened so fast that he yet to give it any consideration. He hadn't expected her to whisper words of need, nor had he expected his own body would react the way it had done. He'd tried to stay in control of his lust, in a vain effort to keep the upper hand. He had tried to struggle against the surge of jealousy coursing through him, but the need to possess her; to claim her as his own had won out in the end. Their lips had barely brushed, but even that small touch had been enough to almost make him lose control. If Charles hadn't interrupted them with his arrival, he would have taken her right there in the kitchen against the counter.

A loud curse escaped her lips, pulling his thoughts back to the present. She sat back on her heels and rubbed her palms over her face, muttering more curse words against the skin of her hands. He quietly observed her behavior from the doorway of the garage as she continued to clean the floor of the last pliers and wrenches. Every time she leaned forward, the skirt of her dress rode up, exposing a soft white patch of flesh to his eyes.

His already parched throat went even dryer.

The last piece was thrown inside the metal box, and with a huff she stood, turning to the rest of the tools that were scattered across the workbench. Erik saw her dark eyes flicker, her body visibly tensing when she noticed him. Startled, she blinked a few times nervously tucking her lower lip into her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" The words snapped from her like a whip.

His answer was to step further in and close the garage door behind him. Tension rose over the room like a dense fog pouring between them, as both mutants kept their eyes locked on each other. Erik breathed out deeply through his nose keeping his gaze on her when he took another step closer.

"I heard a crash; I came to see what caused it."

Her body was rigid as he walked closer, her eyes never leaving him when he began to inch closer. "The shelf broke, when I tried to reach for the toolbox." She averted her gaze and looked up at the broken shelf; it was still swaying ominously above her head. "The box fell down, that's what you heard."

He stopped an arm's reach from her and lifted his hand, intending to pick up the screwdriver that had fallen on the workbench. She flinched slightly as he lifted his arm and he paused for a moment, frowning at her reaction.

She watched him, eyes alert.

He picked up the screwdriver, looking over it for a few seconds before he put it back on the bench. "Why would you require anything from the toolbox in the first place?" Her eyes shifted from him to his hand. She hesitated before answering, and Erik watched as she moved one slender hand to tug her hair behind her ear.

"I needed a screw driver." She mumbled.

"For what?"

She swallowed and licked her lips, becoming slightly annoyed at the interrogation. "One of the kitchen cabinet doors broke; the screws in the hinges need to be replaced."

"And you're planning to fix it yourself." He assumed.

She nodded.

"Yes. It can't be that har-"

A crack from above them made both mutants look up.

The shelf broke away from the wall and it plummeted down towards her. Erik's reactions were more instinct than anything else. He reached for her, wrapping his hand around her wrist and dragging her out harm's way. The shelf hit the workbench first, before it clattered down on the stone floor where she had just been standing.

They both stumbled backward.

He caught her in his arms, one arm protectively found its way around her waist while his other hand skimmed up her spine, cupping the back of her head. She clung to his arms, looking up at him in surprise. Her red, lush mouth rounded out in a shocked 'o', while a deep blush suffused her face and crept down her neck coloring her shoulders and even the top of her bosom red.

Their eyes met and both mutants froze, their breath caught.

Silently he held her in his arms staring down at her as all the thoughts that had been troubling him seeped away from his mind, leaving his head deliciously quiet. She pressed her hands against his solid chest to put distance between them, but he wouldn't budge. He kept her locked against him, pressing her breasts against the hard plane of his chest.

Her startled brown eyes filled with the same electric awareness that rushed through his own veins. His long fingers curled around the back of her head, and he swept his thumb back and forth over the pulse point in her neck, her heart fluttering wildly under his touch. Her hands curled against his chest, fingers clenching the fabric of his sleeveless shirt. She bit her lip and dropped her head, focusing her gaze on her clenched fists.

"Let me go." Her voice was soft and uncertain. Her warm breath fanned heatedly over the sensitive skin of his chest. His mind was quiet for the first time in what felt like forever and he didn't want it to end just yet.

So he ignored her plea.

Instead, he lowered his head so his lips brushed the dark softness of her hair. The sweet lavender scent that always seemed to cling to her overtook him and he almost forgot how to breathe. He tightened his grip around her waist, hand spreading across the small of her back. She shivered underneath his touch and he heard her inhale sharply.

"Katherine."The murmur of her name was hoarse, wanting. Her grip on his shirt tightened until he could almost feel the fabric rip between her fingers but she was leaning into him, into the feel of his mouth.

"Stop, please. Erik..." Her voice trembled and broke when she spoke his name.

But he did not let her go, he could not. And she was begging so sweetly, voice shaky and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. He was picturing her sighing out his name like that in other ways and he needed to be closer.

He squeezed the soft and sensitive skin on the back of her neck with his fingers, and softly he tipped her head back seeking out her gaze. The heated gleam in his eyes made it plain he had no intention of letting her go. He bent his head forward, still holding her gaze until the last possible second, their lips nearly touching.

"Make me."

His voice was low and husky, and he waited for several agonizing seconds. Waiting for her to voice her objection, for he knew he would not be able to let her walk away this time. If she wanted him to stop she had to do it herself.

But no objection was made.

He didn't waste any more time. With a rough, jerking movement he pulled her lips towards him in the same moment that his head came down and his mouth crashed against hers. She gave a small, gasping sigh against his lips and the immediate response of her own body against his own told him no rejection would come from her. Her body instantly arched against him, seeking more. Her fingers released the grip on his shirt, until her palms were flat against his chest. She slid her arms up around his neck, and every fiber in his body crackled. The brush of her breasts and the warmth of her thighs as they pressed against his body drove him crazy.

Their lips moved against each other passionately, filling a void that both had ignored for too long. His entire being felt hard and tight and his need was so sudden, so intense that it burned painfully inside his gut. He couldn't get her close enough. His hand moved restlessly over her back, stroking, caressing.

He opened his mouth and her lips parted willingly. His tongue swept inside, claiming every inch of her. She whimpered into his mouth as her tongue met his and one of her hands slid into his hair, pulling his head down even further to deepen the kiss. Desperately she held on to him and it made him growl low in his throat with sheer male satisfaction.

He wanted, needed, more.

He stepped forward, pushing her back into the workbench. He released her for less than a second, as both his hands found their way to her waist. Effortlessly he lifted her up, and without breaking the kiss he sat her down on the hard surface. She parted her thighs and he immediately took the invitation, stepping between her legs feeling the heat of her body electrifying him through his sweatpants.

He gripped her legs, sliding his hands under the skirt of her dress until they rested against her upper thighs. He squeezed the soft flesh beneath his fingers, dragging her to the edge of the work bench pressing the clear evidence of his arousal against the warmth that lay beneath her dress. The pressure was light and meant to tease and it made her moan inside his mouth.

The utterly feminine sound made him even harder.

She whimpered in protest when he pulled back. Her eyes were glazed with desire and her lips were kiss- swollen. He continued to stare at her, his breathing fast and hard. There were no emotions involved, no complications; the only thing he felt was lust, unadulterated and unbridled like he had never known before. Her fingers pulling on his sleeveless shirt to drag him back to her told him she felt exactly the same.

He almost complied with her demands, stopping just before his lips touched hers. He smirked against her mouth, releasing one of her hips from his tight grip. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lips. Her mouth parted under his touch and she flicked the tip of her tongue against his thumb. He chuckled, tipping her head slightly back so he could look into her eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered with an arrogant tone. "Was I right about the kind of date you desired Katherine?"

An angry fire started burning alongside the passion in her eyes, and her thighs tightened around his waist.

"Shut up Erik."

It was that same anger and heat that had her yanking him down, bringing their mouths together once again. Her lips parted desperately against him and he gave in to her demands by deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to let her taste him again and growling at her shudder. He began to move against her, pressing his arousal against her heat again and again, increasing the pressure every time.

Her whimpers melted into moans, then cried out in pleasure against his mouth when he moved his palm down her cheek to her throat to cover and caress the swell of her breast through her summer dress. His other hand was still on her thigh, stroking, sliding higher. Her legs widened of their own accord when his fingers began to probe her silk underwear. Ignoring the insistent thrust of her hips he stroked her slowly, groaning when he discovered she was damp.

So incredibly damp.

He broke the kiss, giving her air to breathe; fleetingly he nipped at her lips before he dragged his mouth away. He slid his lips down the curve of her neck to the hollow of her throat, brushing a kiss over the tender skin. His eyes flickered up to her face and narrowed when he caught sight of her. Her eyes were clenched shut, head thrown backwards. Her entire face was contorted in pleasure and she writhed against him when he squeezed her breast through the cotton of her sundress.

He hadn't expected her to be so in tune with him. She reacted so intensely to every brush of his fingers, it made him want to run his hands over every bare inch of her, bury himself deep inside of her until she came undone against him. She gripped his hair almost painfully, pulling his lips back to her greedy ones every time he wandered. Her own lips parted, and when his tongue entered her mouth she tilted her head back giving him free access. He lapped at the depths of her mouth and she leaned into him, taking everything he offered.

The silver cross around her neck hit the back of his hand and for a moment he stilled. A sudden stab of unreasonable jealousy twisted his stomach, and the burning need to possess her, to claim her, seeped into every pore overtaking all other senses. Roughly he pushed the fabric of her panties aside, fingers sliding through the flesh of her hot, wet core. The pure pleasure of his touch drew a moan from her throat, a moan that was quieted when he kissed her much more roughly that he had done before. His other hand moved away from her breast and he wrapped his fingers around necklace.

He wanted to rip the damn cross from her slim neck.

The sudden pressure on the metal chain cut into the skin on the back of her neck and with a strangled gasp she pulled back, dragging her lips from his and dropping her head to look down at his hand. Her eyes widened and any trace of desire disappeared instantly when she noticed what he was holding between his fingers. Her head shot up quickly and when she looked back at him he saw that every trace of need and want had slipped from her eyes only to be replaced by shock and panic.

The startled look in her gaze chilled him to the bone, dousing his own desire as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. The haze of passion lifted and the realization of what he had done and what he had been planning to do took root inside his chest. He pulled his hands away, taking a step back as if her skin burned.

She had shattered his normally strong resolve with just one look, one touch. He had given in to lust, ignoring all the warnings in his head. Never before had he lost control like that. Whenever he had given in to his body's needs he had always been in control, always.

What on earth had come over him?

He took another step back, brushing his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of his behavior. Every ounce of him had wanted her, even while knowing the trouble it would cause. She was a distraction he didn't need. Not at a time when clear thoughts were needed if he was to succeed in killing Schmidt.

Breathing in heavily his gaze found her again.

She was still sitting on the workbench, one hand gripping the edge of the wood while her other hand was wrapped around the necklace. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, and when she finally looked up, she looked at him with something unreadable in a previously open gaze . They stared silently at each other, both knowing that no words would be able to describe what had happened.

Slowly, she slipped from the workbench placing her wobbly feet on the ground without breaking the eye contact. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she was trying to formulate words. When none seem to come, she shook her head, swallowed and turned on her heels. Quickly she walked to the door. Within seconds she was gone, letting the door close behind her with a heavy slam.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked away from him.

Disappointment, frustration and even anger with himself threatened to overwhelm. He forced himself to move, and in a few steps he brought himself to the workbench. He braced his hands on the wooden surface, leaning forward to calm his breath. He gripped the railing so hard that his fingernails left dents in the wood.

The metal box on the ground next to him slid forward, skipping over the ground slowly at first before it hit the garage door so hard that the wood cracked and splintered.

* * *

It had all been the fault of that damn cabinet door.

It had been jammed since they first arrived at the mansion and Charles had taught her a special trick to open it. Usually it was a no brainer, but that afternoon she'd been so distracted by the confrontation with Erik in the kitchen and Hank's unexpected news about her body that she'd lacked the patience to carry his instructions out.

She had pushed, pulled and kicked at the cabinet until she fell back on her butt and was left with the door in her hands.

She had looked everywhere for the tools to fix it, only to end up finding them in the garage. To add insult to injury, she hadn't even remembered to bring the damn screwdriver with her when she'd made her escape.

She had left it lying on the workbench where she had let him take her.

As a result, her legs had taken her up to her room on autopilot and she had been undressed and under a freezing spray of water before she could register it. The first cold shower had cooled her down slightly, at least enough to function normally again for the remainder of the day. Luckily it seemed Erik had decided to stay out of her way. He hadn't been there during dinner, and he had been strangely absent from the mansion during the rest of the day.

She'd returned to the safety of her room early in the evening, not wanting to take the risk of running in to him. And even though she'd tried her best to sleep, she had found she could not.

The memory of his body heat, the strange comfort she'd felt in his arms haunted her, it kept whispering in her ear and echoing in her body. She'd twisted and turned in her bed until the consuming longing had forced her to roll out from underneath the now too heavy sheets. And for the second time that day, she'd found solace under a cold shower.

The cross around her neck burned against her wet skin, and with a shaky hand her fingers wrapped around the metal. She'd been so carried away by what happened that she knew with terrifying clarity that she would have given in to his every demand. Only when he had clutched at her necklace had she snapped out of her lustful haze.

She slumped against the shower wall, flinching as her heated body touched the smooth cold tiles. She slid down it's slick surface and sat on the shower floor as the water continued beating down on her, to no avail. The painful pressure inside of her core was still begging for release. Even worse, despite all the emotions currently tormenting her, one was noticeably absent.

Guilt.

He grabbed her necklace, threatened to rip it away and it was the lack of guilt that left her gaping at him. Even now, she didn't feel any remorse that she had given in to the pleasure he offered. The warnings had been silenced and something else was buzzing inside. She knew it wasn't love, she had felt love before and it was completely different from what she was feeling now. With James she had been content and happy, he had completed her in a way she had never thought possible.

With Erik it was just lust.

She wanted him to touch and caress her. She wanted again to feel his hands on her body, feel the hard length of him filling her, his mouth swallowing her whole. She wanted it all, and she wanted it now. The fact that he was dangerous and could only lead to trouble no longer seemed an issue. All that she wanted was for him to give her what she had denied herself for years.

Even if she knew it was madness.

She groaned as she pushed herself up from the cold floor. Determined to try to sleep again she stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom, toweling herself off before redressing and letting herself fall down on the bed. Frustration was beginning to tire her out and silently she stared up at the ceiling.

She unwrapped the towel around her hair, and brushed her fingers through the damp curls gently parting the knots. When a few tangles refused to budge, she was forced to retrieve her brush. She reached the dresser and when she looked up in the mirror above it her breathing stopped.

Confused, she stared into the eyes of her own image.

Grief had changed her into a being she no longer recognized and for almost 8 years she had neglected herself physically, mentally and emotionally without even knowing it. A seemingly endless recurring routine had taken over her life, shackling her so tightly that she hadn't even noticed that she'd lost her old self until it was too late.

But now.

Her shaking fingers touched the cold surface of the mirror, and the shiver of remembrance that trickled up her arm and down her spine made her catch her breath. Slowly, she moved her hand across her reflection. With a shuddering breath she lowered herself to sit down in the chair in front of the dresser.

She'd changed.

She had been pale and sickly looking before, but now her cheeks were flushed and her skin had the healthy glow of a new tan. The regular meals had filled her out in all the right places, and her skinny physique had been replaced, giving her a more mature womanly appearance. Her hair had always been unkempt and bedraggled looking but now its shine had returned and it was thick and luxurious.

She could barely believe that it was really her that was staring back at her. She looked exactly like she had done before grief had taken over and the image of her old self startled her. For so long, she'd been hiding underneath a layer of guilt and pain. For years, every day had been the same, nothing changed and the continuous running and looking over her shoulder had become a part of her basic instincts.

But now, the veil had been lifted and everything she had kept inside slipped from her, melting like snow in the sun. She had let go more than she had expected she ever would and for the first time in years she had started to behave like her old self again, even if she hadn't realized it at first.

She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes, a smile curled her lips and in the mirror her eyes reflected her true emotions.

Relief and happiness.

She'd never realized how heavy the necklace around her neck had become. Its weight dragged her down, keeping her chained to a past she no longer wanted to be a part of. With shaking hands, she reached up and unclasped it from her neck. She held the cross between her fingers, rubbing her thumb over the rough surface, remembering all the times she had held it and thought of James. She brought it to her lips and kissed the cool surface before placing it down on her dresser.

"I will always love you James." She whispered with a small smile on her lips. "But I don't want to do this anymore. If I keep clinging to the past, the past will keep clinging to me and it'll hold me back from living."

She rose from the dresser chair, wiping away a few relieved tears."I want to live, I want to feel again."

Her body felt lighter, as if a huge weight had fallen of her shoulders.

"I hope you understand."

Long phantom fingers belonging to a memory of earlier that day skimmed over her skin, spreading heat like wildfire through her veins, increasing the nagging ache deep in her feminine core.

She gave herself one look in the mirror in a silent goodbye to her old self before she turned swiftly on her heels, reaching the door of her room in a few strides. She opened it, making sure to close it behind her quietly to make sure no one heard her moving around at this late hour. There was no hesitation in her step when she walked across the hallway to her destination on the other side. She raised her hand and quietly knocked on the door. A deadly silence fell over the hallway as she stood waiting.

Light streamed out from beneath the door and footsteps approached. The lock was turned and the door opened, bathing her in dim light that came from within.

Erik's hand remained on the door knob as he stared down at her. She'd managed to catch him unaware again, the sleep leaving his gaze in an instant. The metal bender wore nothing more than blue pajama bottoms that slung low on his hips, and the last of her doubt vanished as her eyes followed the v-shape heading beneath the fabric.

She met his questioning gaze and opened her mouth, her voice strong and sure.

"I want my date."

One brow lifted curiously, and he took his time to look her over. With his calculating steel eyes he analyzed her from head to toe, only to stop his wandering gaze on her neck. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened when found the found her neck was bare. His gaze met hers once more and for a small moment she feared he would turn her away, but then, without a word he stepped aside, granting her access to his bedroom.

Her heart pounded heavily when she stepped over the threshold into his room, and wordlessly he closed the door behind them, shielding them, somehow, from everything that happened outside this room.


	22. A little less lonely together…. ( M )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Rita Ora - lonely together

_I might hate myself tomorrow but I'm on my way tonight_   
_at the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine._   
_And I know I can't change you and I, I won't change_   
_I might hate myself tomorrow but I'm on my way tonight_

_let's be lonely together_

* * *

**Chapter 22: A little less lonely together….**

* * *

The sound of the door closing behind her echoed like thunder through the bedroom, making every hair on her body stand on end. The soft light of the lamp on his nightstand cast an image into the window and she couldn't help but stare at his reflection in the glass.

He was still at the door, one hand resting on the knob.

His roving gaze burned a hole in her back and the promise that lay behind his steel eyes made her shiver in anticipation. He released the door knob and moved towards her with slow predatory steps, the air swelling with expectation and suppressed longing. He stopped when he reached her, standing close behind her, crowding her without a touch. The heat of his body burned through the thin night shirt she wore, his scent surrounding her, invading her senses.

Through the reflection of the window she witnessed him leaning closer.

His five o'clock shadow scraped her temple when he pressed his nose against her hair. She felt the rise and fall of his naked chest against her back when he inhaled deeply and the ticklish flutter through her hair when he exhaled a second later. Without warning his hands were on her hips, and roughly he pulled her against him. His long calloused fingers burned her skin through the shirt.

"Once the door is locked..-."

The heat of his breath in her ear as he talked was filled with a dangerous promise.

"I will not let you leave until I'm done."

He bunched the fabric of her shirt between his fingers, dragging it up exposing more of her thighs."This is your last chance to leave Katherine." He whispered, releasing the hem of the shirt to let it cover her legs again.

She was unable to suppress the tiny smile that curled her lips up at the corners when she stepped out of his arms and moved around him to the door behind them. He turned, watching her walk away with an inscrutable expression. She reached the door and without hesitation turned the lock. She looked over her shoulder at him, that same seductive smile tilting over her expression.

"I'm not planning on running this time Erik."

Tension crackled, and a tangible heat flooded the room.

Before she could blink he had reached her. He yanked her to him, crushing her against the hard plains of his body. Her reaction came without thinking, primal instinct taking over. Her hands slipped up his chest and around his neck, before their lips crashed together filled with need and frustration.

The fingers of his right hand slid along her neck into her soft hair to hold the back of her head. He deepened the kiss, demanding entrance by pressing his tongue along the seams of her lips. She submitted fully, whimpering slightly when she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues tangled and they both tasted each other with a hunger that had been building for weeks. He touched her mercilessly and kissed her relentlessly until her head was spinning and her legs turned to jelly.

His hands slid lower, cupping the back of her thighs.

He lifted her up without breaking the kiss, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. His fingers skimmed from her thighs to her bottom only to find that she was completely naked underneath the long shirt. He broke the kiss with a groan, smirking against her lips.

"You've come prepared."

Roughly he pressed her back against the door, moving one hand from the soft flesh on her backside to the ache that pulsed in her core. She arched her back, legs tightening around his waist when his thumb found the sensitive button of flesh that lay hidden between her legs. He growled against her neck when he felt how wet she already was for him.

"Very prepared."

Her hands tangled in his short brown hair and her lips brushed over his brow, his nose and his eyes before she found her way back to his lips. When his mouth opened under her again she sighed softly while he groaned audibly. He stopped teasing her wet folds and stepped back from the door. Holding her tightly against him, he carried her to his bed, laying her down on his rumpled bed sheet first before he followed her down, covering her body with his own. His hands slid down to her legs and he gripped the hem of her shirt dragging it upwards slowly. His intentions were crystal clear and she raised her arms so he could lift the fabric over her head.

The cotton t-shirt was thrown away somewhere and immediately forgotten.

He sat back on his haunches, looking over her naked form with steel eyes that burned so brightly it left her shivering. He took his time, looking over her sprawled form as if he were trying to memorize every detail of her. When he did finally look back in her eyes, she saw her own hunger reflected there.

He leaned down, hovering over her lips as he ran the tip of his finger from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts and down her abdomen. Like a purring cat she arched her body into his touch, pressing her breasts against him, her hard nipples skidding over his chest.

He needed no further encouragement. Reaching down, he pulled his pajama bottoms off with a quick, forceful jerk before he threw it off the bed next to her own discarded shirt. Her eyes darkened with desire as they raked over his naked form. He breathed harshly looking down at her, his own eyes dark and dangerous. Abruptly he grasped her hips, dragging her to him so that he was kneeling between her legs. His hand cupped the small of her back, lifting her upward to his waiting mouth. He pressed his lips against her stomach, and she reacted with a gasp. Her eyes rolled back and her hands clenched beside the pillow when his mouth opened against her sensitive skin. With the tip of his tongue he traced a sensuous path from the center of her body to the skin between her breasts.

She sighed with pleasure when he raised himself just long enough to bring his body above her own before claiming her lips again. Impatiently she met him halfway, burying her fingers in his hair to pull him against her. His hands tightened across her back, and as her hips pressed against him she felt the clear evidence of his desire pressing against her core.

He broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers while his hands slid down the lines of her back and over the curve of her bottom. He lifted her up slightly, and her fingers dug into his shoulder when he finally stopped her agony and pushed himself inside of her.

Moaning loudly, her own hips ground down into him in a silent plea for more. He shuddered against her while he slid all the way inside, and he paused a few agonizing seconds to collect himself before he began to thrust slowly and deeply within her.

Another moan escaped from her lips, as her body stretched around him. It had been years since someone had touched her like this, and yet she did not feel any pain. The only thing she felt was a wonderful sense of relief, a wonderful pleasure that made her toes curl and the warnings in her mind go silent.

_Fuck! Yes_

He filled her up completely making her forget about the consequences, all she cared about was being in his arms. She wanted to wallow in the delicious feeling he was bestowing on her, the feeling that made her mind, body and soul burn with desire.

_More… please more_

She had to bite down on her lips, to keep her thoughts from spilling from her lips, from begging when he started to move his hands over her skin feverishly. His long fingers played her body like an instrument, touching and tugging her breasts while he moved. She pulled at the back of his hair and moaned with delight when he reacted by thrusting even harder inside of her.

She couldn't think straight, her entire being burned and tingled.

His mouth pulled on her nipples, then captured her lips again. Every brutal kiss was filled with the same egoistic need that coursed through her own veins. Every thrust, every touch, created pure ecstasy within her and she couldn't understand why she had denied herself this pleasure for so long. He began to hit that sweet spot inside of her and she pulled her lips from him throwing her head back against the pillow. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, and she grasped his shoulders for support, digging her nails into his flesh while her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

He grunted and stopped thrusting, holding her hip so tight his nails dug in. She whimpered when he stopped moving, and immediately she opened her eyes to see him stare at her heatedly.

"Keep your eyes open." He ordered, his voice a low growl.

She whined and rolled her hips against him, begging him with her body to continue what he was doing. A hiss escaped his lips and he pulled almost all the way out before every so slowly pushing back inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting harder, wanting faster but Erik wouldn't let her.

Without warning he rolled her over so that she was on top of him and pushed her up in a sitting a position. His hands gripped her waist and he forced her down the length of him, thrusting up into her wet heat. She threw her head back, crying out in pleasure at the new sensation. His hands slid down to her hips and he grasped them tightly, holding her still against him.

"Look at me." he ordered again hoarsely.

At his command, she did as bid.

His steel eyes burned with such blatant desire that it took her breath away. She kept her eyes on him when she leaned forward, letting her fingers skim over his abs lightly. He shivered underneath her touch, the muscles coiling beneath her fingers as she pressed herself against him.

Something like a purr rumbled in his chest.

She started to grind, rolling her hips against him. The sensation made him shiver and shake underneath her and finally he released the hold on her hips, hooking the back of her neck with his arm to bring her down for a kiss. His other hand moved over her body, every touch achingly familiar while at the same time electrifyingly new.

She began to move on top of him slowly and gently, rolling her hips to let him slide out, then back in again. He sucked in a breath as she rose to sit up; anchored by her hands on his shoulders she sank back down impaling herself completely onto his hardness.

His own hips rocked upward while he groaned.

One of his hands returned to her hip, helping her to move up and down. His other hand cupped one of her breasts, brushing over the aching and neglected nipple with his thumb. Panting now, she kept her eyes on his face, struggling to keep her eyes open when lust swamped her senses. With her hands braced on his chest, she rode him, faster and faster meeting each one of his thrusts.

Small sounds of delight and need escaped from his throat and she watched through hooded eyes as he threw his head back against the pillow. His face contorted in a mask of pure pleasure, and he squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched. She grinded and rolled her hips slowly against him, watching him as his brow furrowed when she took him all the way in again. Leaning fully over him she teased him with her lips, nipping and kissing his throat. He pulled her against him with a strength and awareness that surprised her. His hands traveled over her back, his touch confident and possessive.

She scratched her nails over his chest, her lips barely grazing his. And then, she couldn't help herself. "Open your eyes Erik." She whimpered against his lips, throwing his earlier words back at him.

His eyes snapped open and he held her gaze, only to find that she was staring right back at him, face lit up with amusement. A smirk curved his lips and a chuckle escaped. One hand cupped the back of her head, tangling in her hair and roughly he pulled her lips down to his own, kissing her hard enough to bruise. In one swift motion, he rolled them both over.

He pulled himself from her warmth, the friction of his withdrawal making her whole body shudder with loss. He flipped her and slide a hand under her stomach to pull her up on her hands and her knees, and without hesitating he plunged inside her from behind with a groan. She opened her thighs wider, mewling and trying to meet his thrusts as he stretched her from behind. He sunk deep into her and then pulled all the way out before pushing himself inside of her again. One hand pressed down on the small of her back, the other hand curled on her hip to pull her back against him with each thrust.

Her back dipped like a cat in heat as he dragged moan after moan from her lips, she was powerless to do anything else as he savagely took her without mercy. She'd had plenty of sex in her past, but the ecstasy he made her feel defied description. She was like putty in his hands, forming to every will with a simple touch. Her whole body hummed with pleasure, as he hit spots she didn't even know she had.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he sat back on his knees pulling her with him. She threw her head back against his shoulder, gasping for air, while cries she did not recognize emitted from her with every hard roll into her body.

His fingers teased her bruised lips and she opened her mouth for him, suckling his fingers as fire kept consuming her every time he rocked his hips against her. Gently, he pulled his fingers from her mouth and she whimpered as he traced them along her jawline, running them down her neck, cleavage and stomach until he finally found the weeping bundle of nerves between her legs.

Instantly pleasure exploded inside of her and she shuddered violently when he started to play with it. His arm wrapped around her waist like a steel cage, keeping her pressed firmly against him. Erik's labored breaths came quick and fast like her own, his heart pounded hard against her back as he whispered another order against the shell of her ear.

"Cum for me."

The reaction was immediate.

She convulsed, her inner walls clenching tightly around him as she climaxed. Her entire being twitched and she bit down so hard on her lip that she tasted blood. He shoved her down on the bed, impaling her deeply one last time as he came hard inside of her. Every muscle in his body twitched and a low groan rumbled from his chest, hands shaking on her hips.

For a few seconds they stayed connected, both breathing hard.

When he regained some of his strength he slowly pulled himself from her, releasing her from his tight grip. Not possessing the will or strength to keep herself up, she fell down on the bed on her stomach. Erik collapsed beside her, one arm flung across his forehead.

Her back and shoulders ached, her legs trembled and were sore and her entire body hummed as her mutation ran through her veins like electricity, healing every bruise and mark he had left on her skin.

They remained like that for some time, shivering and dazed in their post coital haze.

* * *

It took longer than normal for his body to calm down, but the moment it did a, clear warning started to repeat itself through his mind, its echo almost as loud as the heavy beating of his heart.

_Leave. You're creating ammunition for the enemy._

Now that the lust in his veins was gone he was finally able to think clear again, and the thoughts that swamped him was starting to make his head pound painfully. The soft intakes of breaths he heard next to him were enough of a trigger to force him out of his bed. He slipped on the pyjama slacks he had thrown next to the bed in his haze of passion, and without a single glance back at the woman on his bed he locked himself up in his bathroom.

With a flick of his fingers the metal handle on the faucet turned on and cold water splashed down into the porcelain sink. He leaned his hands on the cold stone next to the mirror, staring at his own reflection angrily. He breathed through his nose fast and hard as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

He had been completely thrown off balance when he'd opened his door to her. She'd looked at him with her dark, seductive eyes and when he found that cursed necklace no longer graced her neck, it had felt like his mind and body had become separate entities.

His logical and tactical brain kept telling him that she was bad news and that he had to keep his distance, but his traitorous body however, seemed to have other ideas. He'd wanted to claim her, posses her until he had washed the memory of any other man from her skin. And he had wanted to ruin her for any other man who would come after him. No one had ever affected him like this; never had a woman left him so on edge with need, so hungry that he felt like he would starve without her.

There could only be one logical explanation for his reckless behavior.

It had been too damn long since he'd been around a woman, and now his own cursed sexual frustration had driven her to his bed. She had clouded his mind and it had caused him to make mistakes he wouldn't have made if his mind had been clear.

That was it, the only logical explanation.

The last few months he had been so consumed in his hunt, his search for Schmidt that he hadn't allowed himself any time for rest or pleasure. He knew that he had been coming closer to finding him and the adrenaline that it had spiked in his veins had made it hard for him stop, even for just a day.

Why did he let it get this far?

He knew it wasn't love that had clouded his mind, he knew himself well enough to accept that he wasn't remotely capable of caring that deeply about anyone. The only feeling that had rushed through him when he had looked at her was lust. Pure unadulterated lust that had made him lose control, and now because of those desires he had to face the consequences of his own actions.

He was not looking forward to the encounter that was waiting for him on the other side of the door, nor was he looking forward to the repercussions it would cause. Things would have been a lot simpler if he had just met her somewhere else. He would have made himself scarce before she woke up, leaving without a word or trace, like he had always done.

Unfortunately they lived together. Her presence was constant and everywhere inside the mansion, and even if he tried, it would be impossible to stay completely out of her way. He had blindly complicated his already complicated relationship with her and for what?

_Open your eyes Erik…_

The sound of her sweet, husky voice was still in his mind and angrily he slammed his hands down on the sink. His hands gripped the porcelain so tightly that the bones of his knuckles pressed white against the skin of his hands.

_Verdammt!_

Why did he let this happen?

He had always kept his distance from everyone, and over the years he had found solitude in being alone. He never allowed anyone to break down the wall he had built around himself, and he would have been content in living that way for the rest of his life. Charles had been the first person he let in, though that hadn't been a completely conscious decision. The man had wormed his way into Erik's life.

_Do not create free ammunition for your enemies._

The lesson continued to echo.

He groaned, and annoyed by his own thoughts he bent his spine down until his face was directly over the sink. He cupped his hands, letting the cool water from the tap fill them before he splashed the water onto his face.

His closeness to the others could be interpreted wrongly by those that meant to harm him and the last thing he wanted was to put himself in another situation where he was forced to make a choice he didn't want to make. A choice, like the one that Schmidt had forced him to make when he was just a child.

This would stop, now.

He had taken what he had wanted and what he needed from her. His hunger had been stilled, and though the words would be painful for her to hear, she needed to understand he had just been using her. He would not dance around the words; he would throw them at her feet without sugarcoating and she would just have to accept that.

Determined, he straightened, brushing a hand through his hair he glanced one more time at his mirrored reflection. The scratches she had passionately left on his chest were clearly visible, but he refused to look down, refused to acknowledge them. With a small twist of his fingers the metal tap turned off and the flow of water stopped. He turned away and opened the bathroom door.

Katherine was sitting on the edge of his bed, already dressed and waiting. She rose as he re-entered the room, approaching as he closed the bathroom door behind him. She stopped in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

Fists clenched, he breathed in deeply through his nose, exhaling from his mouth to calm himself. He had to tear it off, like a band aid. Just set the record straight and be done with it so it was no longer of concern-

"You do realize that this can never happen again do you?"

Her words were unexpected and took him by surprise.

"What?" He asked, his words coming out harsher than intended.

"This." She uncrossed her arms and pointed her index finger in his direction before she pointed it back at her own chest. "This was a onetime thing."

Her stance radiated confidence and her lightly tanned skin glowed in the soft light of the lamp on his nightstand. Determination had settled inside her and her large dark eyes met his calculating eyes without a single sign of hesitation. She cleared her throat and licked her lips before she parted them to continue her speech "I think we both needed to release some tension and frustration, and now that we did, we can go on and act normal around each other."

One of his eyebrows rose slightly as he listened to her.

The words she spoke to him were not what he had expected, and for a brief moment he didn't know whether to be relieved, insulted or disappointed. She was just as egoistic as he had been, she had used him in the same way he had used her and it seemed she had reached the same conclusion as he had.

His lips curled, and amused by the discovery he chuckled before he answered her. "It seems we agree with each other Katherine."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Good, so you understand?"

"I do." He replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark blue pants. "Like you said, now that it is out of our system we can go about our life like nothing has happened."

"Good" She said again, nodding slowly. Her long delicate fingers pushed a loose stray of hair behind her ear before she averted her gaze from him to look at the door that would lead her back to the hall. "I should go before anyone sees me." She glanced back at him with a small unsure smile before she quickly stepped away, heading for the door.

His head turned to follow her as she went.

She twisted the lock with her fingers first before she wrapped her hand around the doorknob. With deliberate slowness she twisted it, pushing it open quietly. She quickly looked to the left and the right to make sure the hallway was empty before she stepped over the threshold. Just before she closed the door she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes filling with kindness and gratitude.

"Thank you Erik," She hesitated slightly before she spoke again. "For the date."

His own reply followed without a thought. "The pleasure was all mine."

She gave him one last smile and a nod before she closed the door. And just as swiftly as she had appeared she was gone, leaving him to stare at the wood until he could no longer hear her soft footsteps walk away. A scoff left through his nose and he closed his eyes as he let the last few minutes rewind in his head. He could not believe that had been so simple. He had expected her to weep and cry, to be angry with him but she had reacted completely differently from what he had expected.

She had surprised him again.

Shaking his head, he moved back to the bed and collapsed into it, staring at the ceiling. He flicked his fingers and the metal coin that had been safely stored away in the carbon box on the dresser in his room flew in his hands.

Slowly he moved the German coin across his knuckles, and back.

The fingers of his free hand stretched across the bed, searching, but all he felt was empty sheets, still warm on the side she had laid just a few minutes ago. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs. A sultry and alluring scent filled his nose, and he clenched his hand around the metal coin when he recognized it. He rolled over to his side, pressing his face into the pillow beside his own. The smell of lavender still clung to the fabric and he found himself strangely calmed by it. His tight muscles relaxed, and his breathing became deeper and slower.

Sleep took hold of him, and for the first time in what felt like ages, he slept peacefully.


	23. Just a second hand emotion. ( M )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Tina Turner – What's love got to do with it.

_You must understand though the touch of your hand makes my pulse react._  
That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl, opposites attract.  
It's physical,  
only logical.  
You must try to ignore

_that it means more than that…_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Just a second hand emotion.**

* * *

The expansive white curtains that hung in front of the window in Charles' office on the second floor billowed gently, a fresh breeze carrying the scent of blooming flowers and fresh grass sweeping in.

"You know what the lass did next?"

The old chair behind the large mahogany desk creaked loudly when Katherine leaned back into the leather seat with a warm smile.

"No John, tell me what she did next."

Her old boss didn't miss a beat. Complaining without taking a breath between words, he ranted all about the new kitchen help he'd hired after Katherine had left three months ago. It had been a while since she last contacted the old Irish man, and it seemed that John had saved up all his pent up frustrations, all of his complaints just for her.

Weirdly enough, it made her feel special.

"The girl can't even cook an egg." Air whistled through the line as he huffed through his nose. "Some customers had to wait longer than thirty minutes for their breakfast!"

She tried to keep a chuckle from spilling by biting her lips but he heard it nonetheless.

"It's not funny Katie." He continued. "The lass is a nuisance, but Martha's taken a liking to her so I can't fire her."

"And we all know that Martha is the real boss, of course." She teased.

For a few seconds all she heard was the sharp dragging sound as John inhaled the nicotine from his cigarette. "I'm glad ye find my troubles amusing."

The sarcastic note in his voice made it impossible for her not to laugh. It took her awhile to calm down from her laughing fit, and several deep breaths later she was finally able to speak again. "I'm sorry, please continue. I'll keep quiet, I promise."

"I don't think your sides could take another splitting" He replied, amusement rich and deep as his accent. "I think we talked enough about me, tell me lass how've ye been?"

The smile that had been on her face since she had woken up that morning grew even brighter. "I'm - " She let the breath escape through her nose her as she thought over what to say, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with the words. "I'm ….good." She settled on the easiest of words even though 'good' was hardly the word to describe how she felt.

That morning she'd woken up feeling more alive than she had in years. At first it had been faint, almost imperceptible, but the feeling had become more pronounced with every hour that passed, and now her veins hummed with buzzing energy that made it almost impossible for her to sit still.

"Good hmmm?"

John sucked in a breath and as he exhaled, his voice cracked through the phone line. He took another long drag of his cigarette. "I'm glad to hear ya're doing well Katie." He blew out more smoke, a wheezing cough following the end of it.

"You're still coughing John, have you gone to a doctor like I told you to?"She asked, concerned.

He waved her worries away with a small chuckle. "Don't ye worry ya pretty little head lass. I'm fine. Tis just a chest cold. "

"That's what you told me last time I called, you really have to stop smoking."

"It has nothing to do with smoking." His voice rose in defense. "This cold is just persistent. Oh! Before I forget, did I tell you about Junior's audition?" John expertly steered the conversation in a completely different direction. Something he always did when she started talking about his smoking habit.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, annoyed by the stubbornness of the man. "No, you did not." For the moment she decided to humor him, but the tone in her own voice made it clear their discussion was far from over.

"Ah Katie. You should have been there, the boy was amazing." Ignoring her irritation, he proudly started talking about the latest achievements of his son, and she couldn't help but smile when she listened to him.

Out of nowhere, the crunching sound of gravel being walked on drifted through the open window behind her, and two voices clearly discussing something quickly followed. The unexpected background noise pulled her attention away from her phone conversation, and she turned the chair to the left to stare out of the window. The once cloudless blue sky had begun to take on hues of orange and pale violet, and just by looking at the rapidly changing colors she figured it was already getting late. The sounds of people training outside had stopped, and most of them were already back in their rooms to clean up. The voices grew louder the closer they got to the window, but they were still too soft for her to distinguish who they belonged to. It didn't take long before her curiosity got the better of her, and she swirled her chair around completely. Slowly getting up she stepped closer to the window to stare down at the path below.

"The boy is a genius with his fingers; he plays the Cello like he was born to do it." John continued talking, and she hummed softly to let him know she was still listening while she used her free hand to brush the curtains aside. The bright rays of the sun blinded her momentarily when they reflected off the glass window and it forced her to blink a few times to clear her vision. Sight taken away, her heart lurched inside of her chest when she recognized to whom the voices belonged.

Erik was sauntering on the gravel path next to his telepathic friend, both of them talking quietly amongst themselves.

The sound of her own blood roared in her ears and breathing became nearly impossible as heat burned its way through her lungs. She knew she had to look away, she wanted to look away. But she remained standing in front of the window as if she was carved from stone, unable to drag her eyes away from him.

Her thoughts spiraled away like water going down a drain.

Hormonal frustration had been the guide her feet followed the night before, it had guided her all the way to the metal bender's door. The little voice whispering doubts, swearing up and down she was only making a fool of herself were silenced as soon as he'd stepped aside to let her in. She'd left his room an hour later, thoroughly satisfied and with a warm glow inside of her chest that put her to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A onetime fling, that's what they agreed on. That was supposed to be the end of it.

Only her traitorous thoughts disagreed, straying to him more then once the next morning. She had forced herself to keep her mind distracted by keeping it busy. The kitchen was scrubbed thoroughly; everything wiped down and cleaned out from top to bottom. The loathsome cabinet that started it all was fixed and then oiled. The manual labor had worked for a spell, until now.

Now her mind started to replay physical activity of another kind. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, observing him silently.

He wasn't dressed in his usual training garb, for once he was wearing normal clothes and it was strange seeing him in something different. His long legs were encased in close fitting dark jeans, and the black button up blouse he wore clung to his upper body, emphasizing his broad shoulders and muscled frame. His hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when she found he had shielded his intelligent steel eyes behind sunglasses.

"The lad was bloody nervous but he got through it, thank god." John was still talking nonstop through the phone, but all she heard was distant buzzing as his voice was forced to the background.

Her lip trembled between her teeth, and her heart pounded painfully when vivid memories of the night before washed over her. They unnerved her while at the same time they sent a curl of desire twisting through her. Even now, she could still feel the warmth of his dominate caresses and the strength behind his hungry kisses, could still smell the metallic scent that clung to him and only him, still feel the perfect rhythm that bound their bodies together –

" Katie!"

The breath that she'd been holding escaped from deep within her chest. Startled, she dropped the horn and stepped back from the window. The back of her knees hit the leather chair behind her, and unceremoniously she fell into it.

_Fuck…._

"Katie?" The muffled Irish voice from the phone on the ground forced her to move; she leaned down and picked up the phone before slowly turning around in the chair, turning her back to the window again.

"John." Her voice was hoarse.

"Finally Katie, what the hell was going on? Did you hear me at all?"

Embarrassed she pressed the phone against her ear. "No, no I did hear" she muttered innocently. "You were talking about Amanda your new kitchen help."

There was a pause.

"Her name is Amber." He rumbled.

"Amber, yes Amber." She immediately replied, cursing silently while she stared up at the ceiling shaking her head at her own stupidity. "That's what I said right?"

"Poor Katie where has ya little head been, I was telling ya about Junior."

She groaned and dropped her head, pinching the skin between her eyes with her free hand. "You were? Sorry John my mind got distracted."

The older man chuckled, and she heard the click of a lighter as he lit another cigarette. He took a deep drag and then broke into a loud, throat-scouring cough. She dropped her hand from her face while she listened to the worrying sound coming from her old boss. "John that coughs sounds bad, you really should stop smoking."

He coughed a few times more. "Ah hush lass, I'm just fine. More worried about your wandering mind, you sure you're well?"He wheezed.

"Yeah" She lied. "Yeah I'm fine, just troubled by some thoughts I can't seem to get rid of."

"You sure you're fine lass?"

She smiled slightly when she heard the concern in his voice. "Yes I'm fine, I promise." She filled her lungs with a deep breath forcing the lustful thoughts from her mind before she continued. "So, tell me about Junior. What did he do this time?"

He dragged his cigarette again, coughing once more but less painfully sounding this time. "Like I said before. He got in the New York Philharmonic."

"He did?" She perked up slightly. "How? I thought he failed his last audition? "

John chuckled affectionately, taking a last long drag from the cigarette before he started telling her the story of junior's audition again.

Only this time, she listened.

* * *

Erik had still been very young when his father taught him the basic rules of chess. Even if he didn't remember every game he'd ever played with the old man, the lessons that had been bestowed upon him in his youth were his constant traveling companion. One particular lesson from his father had been on repeat in his mind ever since he had woken up that morning.

_Do not take risks without analyzing the consequences._

It was the first basic chess rule his father taught him, and it had stuck with him through the years. And even though he hadn't understood the lesson at first, the message became painfully clear to him as he grew older.

Never make a move without calculating at least a few steps ahead. Think of everything, every scenario, every outcome, every possibility. Always make sure that you are prepared for the move of your opponents, so you can never be surprised. And yet, he had failed the uphold the most basic of rules for he had taken a risk without considering the consequences.

The first morning light creeping in through the window roused him out of a dreamless slumber and headlong into a mental battle. He tried to keep his mind occupied with something, anything, because he knew that every minute his thoughts were idle, vivid memories from the night before would start bombarding his mind.

Luckily for him, Charles's schedule for the day had been filled with distractions.

He'd been kept busy, helping the younger mutants with their training programs and of course with his own program. He'd hoped that Charles would also offer him distraction for the remainder of the evening, but it seemed his friend had already made other plans. The human woman the telepath had been infatuated with for weeks now had arrived early in the evening. Charles had made it crystal clear that Erik's presence was not needed in the meeting they were suppose to have.

Disappointed he had returned to his room in hopes of finding rest between its four walls, but a quick glance over the disheveled bed sheets told him that his mind would not be quieted in there. The need for distraction had forced him out of his room and with his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans he made his way down stairs to the main entrance hall of the mansion.

As late as it was, the mansion's other occupants were looking for ways to amuse themselves as well.

While he and Charles locked themselves up in the library most evenings to play chess, it was common for the younger mutants to gather in the game room after dinner to watch a movie together. The muffled sound of a TV echoing through the hallway while he made his way to the library told him they were already occupied with exactly that.

Having accounted for most of the mansion's occupants, he was surprised to find one of the doors of the library was wide open. The crackling of a fire came from within the room, and streams of warm light flickered calmly, creating shadows that danced across the floor of the hallway. It seemed he wasn't the only one who intended to seek quiet solace in the library. For a brief moment he was hopeful that perhaps the telepath had completed his rendezvous with Moira earlier that intended.

That hope was quickly dashed when two dark brown eyes met his own grey ones and his body came to an abrupt halt in the doorway.

She was sitting in one of the leather chairs, leaning forward over the chessboard on the small table in front of her. She had rested her head in the palms of her hands, elbows on her knees, looking straight at him with an indecipherable emotion edged on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them.

She tapped her fingers against her lips a few times in thought before she slowly lowered her hands, clasping them together over her knees. "Playing chess." There was a hesitant note in her voice as if she was unsure how to react to his unexpected presence.

Without thinking about it he had moved closer to her, pulling his eyes away from her momentarily to gaze over the chessboard on the table in front of her. "By yourself?"

She hummed softly, following his line of sight to the board. "Yes. Charles is with Moira so I knew this place would be empty. What brings you here?"

Just like him it seemed she had wanted to find some sort of distraction in the library, and now that she had already occupied the room he wasn't planning on staying there a moment longer than was necessary. He looked away from the chessboard to glance at the liquor cabinet underneath the window.

"I needed a drink."

He didn't wait for her answer as he made his way to the cabinet to pour himself a full glass of scotch. He brought the glass to his lips immediately after he poured it, savoring the first taste of the rich alcohol when it hit his tongue. The soft tapping noise of a chess piece being moved behind him made him turn. Her dark eyes, framed by thick lashes, were narrowed in concentration as they roved over the board. She was tapping a slow rhythm with her finger against her upper lip, biting down on her lower lip simultaneously. Mesmerized, his eyes followed her fingers when she reached out to move a pawn on the chess board. The surprising move she made had all thoughts of leaving temporarily dissolve.

"What are you doing?"

Her head snapped up to him, and she released the pawn on the chessboard.

"What?"

"That pawn" he strolled closer to her, stuffing one hand in his pocket, inclining the glass in his other hand to the table. "Why did you make that move?"

She frowned, now openly uncertain, at the board. "Why? What was wrong with that move?"

He scoffed and the sound made her lift her chin so their eyes met again. "You just gave your opponent an opening to check you."

"But, "she hesitated thoughtfully before she softly continued, "I'm my own opponent."

He chuckled, bringing the glass to his lips."So you're making it easy for yourself."

The accusation made her eyes blaze."I'm not making it easy for myself!"

"Well it sure looks like you are."

Irritably, she swept aside the pieces and quickly began to rearrange them. "Alright then. Since I'm making it easy and you think you can present such a challenge. Show me!" She snapped.

"I'll pass."

The choice to continue teasing her ire was tempting and that was exactly why he needed to leave. He stepped away from her, turning in the direction of the door, planning to leave the room without engaging in further conversation.

"Why? Are you scared I'll win?"

She was still looking down at the pawns on the chessboard when he stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder. She was busy rearranging the pieces, only looking up when she placed the final pawn in place. The wicked smile that graced her lips made her entire face light up, while her eyes gleamed teasingly.

"I understand." She continued, waving her hand in the direction of the door. "If you're afraid I'll beat you, you should leave."

Their eyes locked in a silent stare that lasted a few seconds before his body made the decision for him. In a few steps he had reached her. The tumbler glass filled to the brim with scotch was placed on the side table and instantly forgotten the moment he lowered himself into the chair opposite her. A metal pawn on his side of the board skidded forward as he eased himself back into the soft leather seat.

Words were unnecessary, the same dare to challenge in his eyes reflected back in her own. Her eyes moved away from him and down to the board before she leaned forward slightly and reached out, picking up a pawn between her fingers and moving it two squares forward.

The metal bender was already thinking several steps ahead, his mind processing every possible outcome. Before she even had the time to pull her fingers from the piece on the board another metal pawn moved forward. Her dark eyes shot up to meet his own, and when she slightly narrowed them in question over his move he only answered her with a grin that quickly turned into a small chuckle.

"You really believe you can beat me?"

Her fingers still hovered over the board, until she leisurely lowered them, placing the tip of her finger on the head of her knight. "I don't know." Arrogantly she picked the pawn up and moved it on the board. "But I'm not planning on making it as easy as you're expecting it to be."

His own metal knight moved over the playing field. "We shall see."

Both mutants were so determined to win that they soon lost themselves in the fanatical challenge. A strangely comfortable silence settled between them, a silence that only was interrupted now and then by the crackle of the fire in the fireplace and the occasionally sound of a pawn being moved on the board. Though she wasn't as good as Charles, he did find that she was proving to be more of a challenge than he had expected. Every move she made was well thought out and more than once she had forced him to over think his own strategy.

In the beginning, he'd been able to focus himself completely on the game but her last few tactical decisions were so surprising that he found his eyes wandering to her after every move, staring at her while she took her time to ponder her own moves. Her dark eyes were flickering over the board, from her own pawns to his metal owns and back again. Her elbows rested on her knees, her head cupped between her hands. She had started tapping the fingers of her right hand against her temple at the same time that she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it deep concentration. Her face suddenly lit up with excitement and she dropped her hands, reaching out to move the bishop on the playing field. Satisfied with her move she sat back and crossed her legs. The movement made the split of her skirt fall open, revealing the smooth skin of her leg up to the mid—thigh.

He tried his hardest to resist, but even with the herculean effort he couldn't keep his gaze from drifting downward to the exposed skin. His heart lurched painfully into his throat, as the memory of how warm and soft her skin had felt under his own calloused fingers pushed its way to the front of his mind.

He tried to swallow, but found his mouth was ash dry.

Without glancing away he reached for the glass on the table next to him and brought it to his lips, taking a large gulp, he finished his drink. Every move she made was unknowingly sensual and he wished he had another glass. From the sway of her breasts underneath the white top as she leaned over the chessboard, to the way her fingers curved around the wooden pawn to move it.

Hoping to calm his body's rampant excitement, he breathed deeply through his nose only to exhale a small huff of frustration. He stared at his own pieces for a few seconds until he suddenly realized that he had absolutely no idea which piece he had wanted to move. His mind had no information to offer if it didn't directly include Katherine being thrown down on the table in front of them and it was taking the rest of his mental fortitude just to focus on the board itself.

Annoyed and knowing that he had to do something, he flicked his finger to move his own metal tower on the playing field.

The small surprised laugh that immediately spilled from her lips made his head snap up. "Really Erik, that's the move you're making?" The words were sarcastic and meant to tease but her tone was gentle and warm. He followed her movements like a hawk when she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair, curving her lips in that special smile she reserved only for him.

"You're the one that is making this easy." She placed one finger on the head of her bishop, sliding it teasingly slow over the board, placing it close to his king.

"Check."

He hadn't realized he'd moved forward until the scent of lavender was filling his nose, and the softness of her cheek was tangible under his fingertips. Grazing his knuckles softly along her jaw line to her ear, he tucked her hair behind it. She shivered, and his jaw tensed when he felt her leaning into the touch. The warmth that filled her mesmerizing eyes made his heart rate speed up, and the tiny jolt sizzling his nerve endings confused him profoundly like a language he didn't understand.

He ran his thumb over her cheek before he cupped her chin. When she didn't pull away from him, he leaned forward, lifting her face closer to his own.

"Erik." She warned, breathing against his lips, "We agreed that this is something we shouldn't do again."

Selfish lust and desire answered for him. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do." He told her truthfully while he slid his hand across her cheek and down to her neck, his fingers barely touching skin.

"And yet…. "

He wove his hand around to the back of her neck, pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. "I can't stop thinking about it." Her lips curved against his own into a smile, her own hand stroking her fingers over the slight stubble of his cheek. Her breath quickened against his lips.

"Me neither."

He'd known desire and he'd known lust, but the fire that started to burn inside of him when she whispered those two little words were unlike anything he had ever felt. The battle of self control was lost, and roughly he pulled her towards his waiting lips, closing his mouth over hers, kissing her fiercely. His fingers wove their way through the soft texture of her hair, and his free arm found its way around her waist, pulling her out of her chair, over the small side table and into his lap.

He dominated her, sensuously; ravishing her mouth.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, playing with his short hair while she pressed herself fully against him, straddling him with her knees pressed on either side of his thighs. His own hands found the soft supple flesh above her knees and he slide his hands up higher, moving the skirt up and exposing more of her legs to his hungry gaze.

For a moment her mouth ceased to be enough and he pulled away from her. The disappointed whimper that escaped turned into a low moan when he pressed his lips to her neck. The stubble of his cheek rasped along her skin as he lifted his head, brushing his lips over her chin before she stopped his wandering lips by placing both her hands on his face, guiding him back to her hungry mouth. She kissed him gently at first until she bit down on his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He slowly complied, opening his mouth for her and her tongue immediately searched for his own, dancing against his teeth.

He groaned with pleasure when her hips started moving against him, bringing her into contact again and again with the already hard erection that was straining against his zipper. He released his grip on her thighs; one hand knotting her hair into his fist, holding her head in place while he continued to devour her.

She moaned into his mouth, and the muffled sound made every nerve ending in his body burn.

They kept kissing each other, tongues clashing in a demanding battle of dominance that neither of them wanted to lose. She was the first to stop, pushing him back slightly and pulling her mouth away from him."The door is open Erik; anyone could walk in and see us. "She whispered, smiling when he chased her mouth with his.

Sensuously he let his hand drift down her slender neck, resting it in her nape first before he clicked his fingers together loudly. The metal hinges in the door creaked before the door started moving and the lock clicked shut the moment the door closed, shielding them from the world that lay outside the library.

"Not anymore." He reassured her in the same husky tone while his lips brushed over the skin along the line of her jaw to her already swollen lips where he claimed her mouth possessively again. She responded to the dominant, firm pressure of his lips instantly, as if her will was no longer her own. Her fingertips trailed across his chest and down to the waistband of his jeans, where she started fumbling with his belt.

The hormone driven veil that had clouded his mind lifted as the soft pull of her hands made an unexpected realization crystal clear to him. He stopped what he was doing with his own hands and captured hers, lacing their fingers together to stop her from continuing and with more effort than he had expected he teared his lips away from the sweet, suffocating heat of her mouth.

A faint flicker of surprise appeared in her lust clouded eyes, and slowly she let her eyes travel down to look at their entwined hands before moving them back up to meet his own.

Teasingly, she traced the tip of her tongue over her passion swollen lips, smirking when his gaze followed the gesture. The sensuality of the small act nearly made him lose the control he had just regained. For a few tense seconds he remained silent while he mentally prepared himself for a conversation he had never had before with a woman he had already slept with.

"We have already been careless once." The need in his voice sounded strange to his own ears. "We cannot give in to our desires without, taking the necessary precautions."

"Oh? We can't? "She asked in a low chuckle that skimmed across his skin when she leaned forward to graze her lips with his own.

He growled, tightening his grip on their entwined fingers as he almost felt his control slip had never made the mistake of bedding a woman without using protection and the last thing that he wanted or needed was to be surprised by an unwanted pregnancy. She had been the first woman he'd ever met that had made him forget all about it.

Until now.

"You have to realize that whatever comes from our liaison I- "

She interrupted him with a short, scoffing laugh. "Really Erik, I'm surprised." She smiled against his lips, gently pulling her hands from his tight grip and sliding them over his chest to the first button of his shirt.

"I'm can heal and transfer the most deadly diseases and wounds to my own body, I can raise my own adrenaline and endorphin levels. Hell, I can even elevate or slow my pulse without blinking." Expertly and only with one hand, she undid the first few buttons. "I even succeeded in changing my blood type once. Compared to that, controlling my own ovulation is child's play." She grazed the naked skin that was revealed with her fingers as she made her way down to his belt, unsnapping every button on the way. "It used to be the only perk of my mutation."

A surge of relief washed over him, and the breath he had unconsciously been holding escaped from deep within his chest. He eased himself back into the leather of the chair, placing his hands once again underneath her skirt on the warm and soft flesh of her legs. The echo of her voice and the words she had spoken were still in his mind and they kept repeating until a sudden hidden meaning behind what she had said became clear to him.

"Used to be the only perk?" He carefully asked while he started drawing lazy circles with his thumbs over her thighs. "Are you implying that you are growing fond of your mutation Katherine?"

His unexpected observation made the smile disappear from her lips. A frown appeared and her eyes roved over his face shortly before she lowered her chin, breaking the eye contact. Her hands moved from his stomach to his chest where she settled her fingers over his fast beating heart. Her lips parted and he waited for the words to come, but she remained quiet for a few moments more, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I… I don't know. "

The sudden change in her demeanor was so unlike her, that it unsettled him. He pulled one hand away from her hip and raised his fingers to her chin; gently tilting her face up.

"I think you do" He told her gently. "You're perfect Katherine, and I know that subconsciously you're already aware that you were born with a gift."

The small smile that belonged to him and only him returned to her lips. "Maybe, "she carefully started "I just never–."

He didn't give her time to finish; he silenced her with a kiss.

She returned the attention he bestowed on to her immediately. Their kiss was tender at first, but the raw lust that was still coursing through both of them was too urgent, the desire too strong. Tenderness became desperation when the soft pressure of her full lips and the lingering scent of her mingled with his own. Thick waves of heat pulsed through him when her hips rocked against him in such a sultry way that it caused his erection to throb painfully behind his zipper.

With his hand he tipped her head back. She whimpered when their lips were dragged apart, But when his lips found the sensitive spot at the base of her neck, she groaned and tilted her head, giving him better access. He moved his hand down at the same time his mouth opened on her neck, placing soft yet insistent love bites along her sensitive skin.

His fingers found the straps of her white tank top and he pulled it down, exposing the black bra underneath first, before he hooked his fingers over the lace and tugged it down, exposing her breasts. He cupped one breast, brushing his thumb over the already hard nipple. The warm, soft mound fit into his palm perfectly, as if it had been made for him and him alone.

She whimpered beneath his onslaught, arching her back, pushing her breast into his hand while he dipped his head lower to close his lips around the neglected nipple. He nibbled on the tender bud causing her to jolt against him, grinding the apex of her thighs against the hard bulge between his legs. She made his entire body ache and burn and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

he wanted to have her, he had to have her.

He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her again, to feel her tighten around him just like she had done the night before. Without wanting to waste another minute he stood up, and as he stood, his arms went under her, lifting her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her ankles around his lower back clinging to him. He growled when she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear then nipped his lobe. He carried her the short distance to the fireplace where he lowered her down onto the thick carpet before covering her body with his own. Her hands brushed the open blouse, pushing it down his shoulders while he pushed her skirt up around her waist with one hand, and freed himself from his jeans with the other.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails scratched over the twitching muscles of his chest when the sensitive head of his erection brushed the silk cloth that still covered her sex. He growled in frustration, reaching a hand between her legs to push the damp panties aside before he buried himself inside of her as deep as he could get in one powerful plunge.

She was hot, moist and so incredibly tight that he almost feared he had hurt her. But when he opened his eyes to look down at her she was looking right back at him, eyes heavy lidded and glazed with pleasure.

She squirmed beneath him, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest while desperate moans begging him to move escaped from her. He gave in to her request immediately, pulling himself almost completely out of her before slamming back in. Their eyes remained locked, their breathing heavy and loud in the stillness of the library and for a few agonizing minutes he kept a slow pace, building the friction between them with firm deep strokes.

An incredibly sexy little whimper came from deep within her throat, when he pushed in deeper than before and he covered her mouth with his own to swallow the sound. His heart was thundering in his chest as they moved together in a pleasurable rhythm, lost in each other as they both climbed higher and higher towards the pinnacle of pleasure.

Their lips remained locked against each other while their frantic hands pulled and tugged at the clothes they were still wearing. Waves of pleasure traveled to every nerve ending he possessed, her groans and sounds guiding the force of him, the speed of each thrust.

He gripped her hips possessively between his strong hands, pulling her towards him every time he drove himself deeper inside of her. He could feel her muscles starting to contract around him and the thought of being able to come with her, to come inside of her without consequences pushed him even closer to his own edge.

Her hands clamped his shoulders and her legs tightened around him as her body started quivering. Her hips jerked and jolted and groans and whimpers burst from her throat while Erik kept thrusting inside of her with fast and hard strokes as her inner walls tightened hard around him.

His name left her in a shudder, and the sound of it was too much for him to bear.

With a loud groan he clutched her hips, burying himself deep inside of her slick heat one last time before his entire body went rigid. His release washed over him in an uncontrollable, endless wave that made his body throb just as hard as his erection. He let out a long pleasurable sigh closing his eyes as he released his hold on her hips and rested his body lightly on top of her. She melted into him, clenching her arms around his shoulders and burrowing her face against his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and twisted the fingers of his other hand in her hair, pressing her closer to him. He stayed quiet as his heart began to slow, taking in deep breaths that reached deeper into his lungs as his body calmed down. Her lips curved against his temple when he ran his nose up and down her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma of their combined scents.

They remained like that for several minutes, both of them savoring the aftershocks that rippled through them.

She was the first to move, twisting her body beneath him and he responded by lifting his weight off of her, hissing softly as he felt his semi hard erection pulse by the friction as he pulled himself out of her warm and wet body. He laid his spent body next to hers, and she curled against him in the crook of his arm. For a while both stared at the ceiling lost in their own thoughts, until a soft giggle made him turn his head to look at her.

She had turned to her side, supporting her head on one hand. With satisfied eyes she looked directly back at him. She tried to stifle another giggle by biting down on her bottom lip, but it didn't help.

"Something amusing?"

"I'm sorry" she started as she slowly sat up, adjusting her clothes and brushing a hand through her hair to tame the wild curls. "I just couldn't help but think what Charles's reaction will be when he finds out what we did in his precious library."

The chuckle that escaped from him was unintended and she smiled at him briefly over her shoulders, before she turned back to the fire that crackled in the place, resting her head on her bent knees.

Adjusting his own clothes as he went, he rose and held out his hand to her. She took the offering without hesitation. He expected that she would step back, to create distance between them. Instead, she peered up at him curiously.

Her swollen well kissed lips parted. " Soooo..-" She drawled, "It happened again."

"So it did." He murmured.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "It seems we aren't capable of keeping our earlier agreement."

His answer was short again. "So it seems."

They stared at each other, both unsure what to say or what to do next, until she asked him the last thing he had been expecting. "Is this going to become a regular thing Erik?

He would never admit it out loud that he wanted her again, but the image of her beneath him begging him wantonly almost made him blurt out the words he knew he would later regret. So, instead he forced himself to throw a question back at her.

"Do you want it to be Katherine?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought and she bit down on her bottom lip softly, rolling the soft flesh between her teeth. "I –"She closed her mouth, swallowing the rest of the words carefully, before parting her lips again to continue. "If we continue, with whatever this is." She gestured between them. "Then there are certain things we need to discuss."

His own eyes narrowed. "Like?"

"We only see each other like this at night and only in our rooms."

He could only stare in surprise as she continued,

"And I don't want anyone else to know, Charles will know without a doubt" She tapped her fingers against her temple, "but I don't know want anyone else to know, this stays between us."

He forced himself to breath as he pondered over her words. Her requests were sound, no doubt she had her own reasons, and thankfully for him they were on the same page. He was not a thick- witted man, and he knew that even though he had wanted to keep his distance, now that he had tasted pleasure twice it would only be harder to stay away from the temptation she was freely offering him.

"Very well" He finally decided. "But, before I agree I would like to add two more things."

She nodded. "And those things are?"

"This ends" he inclined his head at her, eyes dark and deep. "When Schmidt makes his move."

For now, he would indulge himself in whatever forbidden fruit she had to offer, for now he would take what she would give and return what she would ask. But as soon as the man he had vowed to kill made his move, he would continue on his own path and he would not let anyone or anything stand in his way or be used against him.

No matter how sweet or ripe the offered fruit was.

"And the other?" She asked voice still steady and strict.

He needed her to hear it, to make her understand that emotions and feelings had no place in his life.

"Whatever you expect to get out of this?" He closed the distance between them, standing close enough to tower over her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him. "I'm not capable of giving you anything other than this."

She chuckled slightly, shaking her head before she answered him.

"Don't worry Erik, I'm not capable of receiving anything else then what you're offering me." She turned her head away, looking to the liquor cabinet behind him. "Nor am I capable of giving anything else." She stepped around him, sliding her fingers playfully over his chest. He followed her with his eyes as she first walked to the cabinet, picking up a full bottle of scotch before making her way to the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked, holding up the carafe.

"And where are we going?"

"To seal our agreement" She undid the lock on the door, pushing down the metal handle before looking back at him. "That is, if you still want to go through with it?"

The promise in her voice made the ache that had been doused inside of him burn again and within a few strides he was next to her. He placed a hand above her head on the wood, pushing the door open before he waved his hand to the empty hallway.

"Lead the way."


	24. I've loved and i've lost ( M )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Take care – Drake/Rihanna

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_  
_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_  
_If you let me, here's what I'll do  
_ _I'll take care of you_

* * *

**Chapter 24: I've loved and I've lost.**

* * *

The full summer moon shone brightly through the bedroom window, its pale yellow rays providing the only source of light besides the soft glow of the bedside lamp. With a small click the radio was turned on, and the dulcet tones of a song came through, filling the otherwise silent room with the sound of jazz.

Slowly, Erik sat up in bed propping his shoulders against the headboard. All that concealed his nude body was a thin sheet, barely covering his long legs as he stretched himself on the mattress. He tucked his right arm behind his head, smile curving his lips as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the woman standing in front of the radio on the dresser, swaying her hips rhythmically to the plucking of strings.

Only a week had passed since they had made their agreement.

Every night since then she'd snuck into his room after everyone had gone to sleep and every night, both mutants allowed themselves to forget what lay beyond the four walls. They lost themselves in the comfort of each other's arms, and every night she would take her leave a few minutes after they had finished. But tonight was different, for tonight she had decided to stay, and he hadn't quite made up his mind yet how he felt about that particular development.

Drawing one knee up and resting his arm on it he continued staring at her, hungrily absorbing the scene in front of him, taking in every little detail. Her face was still faintly flushed from their passionate exertion and her long brown hair was tousled from his fingers. She had slipped on a light blue t-shirt that belonged to him, wearing it as an impromptu rope that barely covered her. The soft fabric had slipped off one of her shoulders showing the top curves of her breasts, and when she followed the rhythm of the music by swaying her hips slowly, the worn top rode up, revealing the underside of her firm and smooth bottom that curved deliciously underneath the fabric. Her gaze shifted to him as if she felt his burning stare

Their eyes met and as he did nothing to avert his, she didn't take it upon herself to turn away.

The carbon box containing the remnants of his past was on the other side of the dresser, and she stopped when she reached it. Her eyes roamed over it for a few seconds before she raised her hands to lift up the lid, only pausing and turning her eyes to him to ask for silent permission. Interested to see what her reaction would be to the contents of the box, he remained silent.

Her eyes flitted back to the box and slowly she lifted the lid off, placing it down on the dresser next to it. Her delicate brows furrowed in genuine confusion as she looked at the items, before reaching inside. Her searching fingers rummaged through its contents, and for some reason unknown even to himself, he let her.

For several minutes, he watched as she looked through the objects. Every now and then she lifted one of the notes he had written to read the clues and trails, before placing it down next to the box. It was only when she lifted up a photograph that she turned to him.

"Who is this?" She asked.

He shifted, breaking his eyes away from her to look over the photo before settling them back on her face. "Aren't you supposed to leave after we're done?" The gruffness in his voice was laced with gentle teasing, and when her own tone mimicked his he couldn't keep his lips from curving into a grin.

"Why? Are you already done Erik?"

Perhaps that was what drew him to her; she never backed down. Even now, her eyes were nothing but challenging, her mouth a smirk that bore no animosity and was all teasing torment. The picture dangling between her thumb and forefinger.

"Come here."

He crooked his finger at her for her to come closer, and she did, picking up the box and taking it with her to the bed. She settled herself between his legs, back tight against his chest. The arm behind his head found its way around her waist and he buried his face in her hair, nuzzling the sensitive skin where her shoulder met her neck with his lips. Content, he closed his eyes when her familiar scent washed over him, but it seemed that the woman in his arms was not planning on letting him stay like that.

She clicked her tongue to capture his attention holding the picture up to his eye level. "So who is this?"

With a groan he lifted his head from her shoulder, resting it back on the headboard. "Must you talk?"

"Erik, I will not stop annoying you until you tell me who this is."

He was seriously starting to regret this. He took in a deep breath first before he leaned back in, brushing his mouth against her temple as he started explaining. "Turn it around."

She did as he told; a name and a date were written on the back of the photo. "Jonathan Faulkner, a Swiss bank manager I visited in Geneva."

She turned the photo back around to look back at the man that now had been named. "Why do you have his picture?"

"Because I hunted him down."

"For what?"

"Information."

His short answers weren't enough and she sat up slightly, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. The annoyed sparkle in her eyes made him chuckle first before he continued, giving her the demanded answer. "You know who it is I'm looking for." He plucked the picture from her fingers, looking at it through narrowed eyes. "This man knew Schmidt's location, so I arranged for us to meet."

She considered this and the picture for a few seconds before she spoke again. "What did you do to him?"  
Satisfaction left him grinning, teeth baring so that she saw his incisors. "He was rather cheap for a bank manager; the fillings of his teeth were made of metal instead of gold."

He heard the gasp before she seemed aware she had made it. She opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker, stopping the words from leaving her lips. "The man deserved it."

He raised the arm that had been resting on his knee, brushing his knuckles over her jaw, her chin, before dragging his thumb lightly over the soft skin of her lips. "He bought and sold the gold that was stolen from my people," His jaw clenched when he saw her eyes shift to the tattooed numbers on the skin of his arm. "The man isn't worth your concern."

She stayed silent, eyes flashing with an emotion he didn't recognize before she tentatively reached out her hand, trailing her fingers over his shoulder, down his arm where they hesitated slightly before she traced them over the branding towards his hand. She plucked the picture from his fingers, only to drop it on the bed with a dismissing wave.

"Okay."

She nestled her head back into the hollow of his shoulder, reaching inside the box on her lap again, rummaging to find something else in his belongings that would capture her interest.

_Okay._

Such a simple word, yet the tone of her voice when she said it reached deep inside of him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, resting his chin against her temple as he realized that there was something else that drew him to her.

When Charles had first found out about his past and the plans he had for the future, the telepath had immediately voiced his own opinion. With a dogged sort of desperation, he'd tried to persuade him from the path he had chosen. The man always spoke of other options, always scolding and pleading with him for another outcome. Katherine had never done that, she did voice her own opinions on matters she cared about but she had never tried to make him change his mind. She accepted his decisions, even If she didn't agree.

The jazz song on the radio ended, and another song began to play through the speakers at the same time her soft voice drifted back to his ears.

"Magda Maximoff."

She was holding another photograph between her fingers; reading the name on the back of the picture first before she turned it so he could clearly see the woman in the photograph he had met a few years prior.

"Who is she?"

His arm slipped back around her and he started a trail with his fingers down the curve of her waist and hip, along the flat of her stomach, up to her ribs, where he rested his fingers underneath her breasts.

"The secretary of a lawyer that had information I needed."

Immediately she followed up with another question. "What information?"

"This particular lawyer worked at an immigration office, where he specialized in forging residency permits for former Nazi soldiers that wanted to flee to America. "The vibration of his voice as he talked rumbled across her skin when his mouth ghosted down to her neck.

"Magda worked for him, and she was kind enough to provide me with the location of several former soldiers that I was looking for."

She responded to his touch with a small sigh, arching her back against his chest. His shirt, which she wore so well, slipped off her shoulders, revealing the curve of her breasts to his appreciative gaze.

"How did you convince her?" The words left her lips in a soft whimper when the fingers of his other hand slipped up her thigh and lingered, teasingly close to the warmth between her legs.

"I'll show you."

The answer made her body go rigid and instantly she started to move away, shrugging off his wandering hands as she awkwardly maneuvered her legs and body in an attempt to turn around to face him. He let her, dropping his hands to the bed the moment she had turned around, to kneel between his legs, sitting back on her heels so she was at eye level with him.

"You dog!" She shoved his shoulder playfully with her hand, lips curved teasingly. "You seduced her."

"I did no such thing," Gently he placed his hands back on her again, stroking her legs from her knees all the way up to her thighs, trailing slowly with his fingers over her skin. "I explained who I was to her, and she agreed to help me." His voice turned to a low hiss when she leaned into his touch, sliding a hand up his chest, fingers trailing over his bare shoulder and up the back of his neck where she started to run them through his hair.

He sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "And, she seduced me first."

She closed the distance between them, hovering over him so closely that their lips almost touched. The small act was so distractingly arousing, that he hadn't noticed she had dropped the picture back in the carbon box and had picked out something new to interrogate him with.

"And this?"

From the corner of his eyes he saw what she was holding, and just the sight of that particular part of his past clenched gently between her fingers made his heart lurch so painfully he thought he'd torn it.

She moved away from him, sitting back on her heels to stare down at the necklace that she had lifted from the box, dangling the chain from her hand while she cradled the medallion between the fingers of the other. Curiously she turned it around to observe it better. "This is beautiful," she looked up at him, smiling in that special way of hers. "Is this yours?

He drew in a deep, ragged breath, his heart pounding like a sledgehammer in his chest as she drew away and it took him more effort than he had expected to spit out words.

"Put that back."

Her brow furrowed in confusion at the abrupt change in his behavior and she looked at him before looking down at the necklace again.

"Why?"

"This is not something I'm willing to discuss, put it back!" He snapped, reaching out to grab at the necklace, but she was quicker. She let herself fall flat on her back on the mattress, shoving her foot against his chest, forcing him back against the headboard with a hard shove.

Taken by surprise by her action, he angrily wrapped his hand around her ankle, squeezing hard enough to bruise. "Katherine." He warned. "Stop this, I'm not in the mood for games."

She ignored his dangerous tone and continued on.

She raised the necklace to her face and clicked open the medallion to look at the two pictures that were inside. "Are these your parents?" She asked looking away from the medallion to him.

"Stop your questioning, and give it back."

He shoved her foot from his chest, crawling towards her until his body hovered over hers. She smiled innocently up at him, raising her hands above her head so he still couldn't reach the medallion. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and she locked her feet at the ankles to stop him from reaching for them. His strong hands clasped the exposed skin at her waist where the shirt had ridden up, and he jerked slightly when she flexed her hips, pressing herself against him.

He growled, lowering his face to look down at her.

"Katherine…. "He warned again, but she just bit back a smile, not at all impressed by the cold tone in his voice.

She parted her lips continuing in the same tone as before, as if nothing was wrong. "You should wear it."

He scoffed, digging his fingers into the flesh of her waist, dragging her close until she was slick against him. Carefully he thought out his next words while he stared at the silver chain that was visible from between her clenched fingers. He freed his left hand from her waist, fingers dancing over the soft fabric of the shirt that barely covered her, until he twisted them in her hair, enabling her from looking away.

"How amusing."

He moved his head so he could look at her when he started to talk, every word specifically chosen to hurt.

"You're not even wearing yours."

For a fleeting moment his gaze locked with hers, and in the depths of her dark eyes he witnessed the same emotion as before, an emotion he still didn't recognize, an emotion he still couldn't quite decipher.

She responded by twisting her head to the side, pressing her face against his forearm.

"My necklace consisted of nothing more than painful memories "She moved her arms, caution making the movement slower. "Memories that wrapped themselves around my neck like a noose" Her clenched hands touched his shoulders and slide down his chest until they rested over his heart where he could feel the cold metal chain she still held between her fingers, scorching his skin. "Something tells me that the past that clings to this necklace isn't bad at all."

Flashes of a memory clouded his mind in a frenzied blur. Images, pictures of a birthday long forgotten crossed before his eyes, making it hard for him to breath. The look on the face of the woman underneath him softened and she kept her eyes locked on him as her lips grazed over the cursed tattooed numbers that been left on his skin.

"You should wear it."

The small yet meaningful act caused an electric shock to go through his body, and suddenly he understood what the emotion was that he had seen on her face.

Concern.

He released the tight grip on her hair, lowering his hand so that his palm rested on her cheek, forcing her lips away from the burning mark on his forearm. His steel eyed gaze intently as he brushed his lips over her cheek, stopping just before he reached her lips, speaking one last time in a desperate attempt to stay in control.

"You talk too much."

Her lips curved as she closed the distance between them in a sweet, not-nearly-enough kiss that elicited a groan from the back of his throat. She pulled back before he had a chance to deepen it.

"And you too little."

The sweet seduction of her lips caused his erection to swell without hesitation against her belly. The friction between them had her moving her hips against him in a gentle back and forth rhythm, seeking her own pleasure greedily.

The distance was at last closed between them as he captured her lips again in a needy kiss that washed away every other thought besides the feel of her body beneath his. His fingers wrapped around her hand and brought it above her head where he entwined their fingers together, the medallion resting against both of their palms.

He pressed himself against her, his hard erection nudging against her warmth and with one possessive thrust; He buried himself deep inside of her. He silenced his own groans with her lips, fiercely kissing her as he began to move in a slow, exquisite rhythm inside of her.

She melted against him, taking the harsh assault eagerly, as he hungrily and desperately took from her what she offered to him freely and lovingly.

Comfort.

And it drew him to her more than all other things.

* * *

"So I think that's it for this week."

The easy going pace of the mansion made the days pass by quickly and sooner than she'd expected she found herself back in Charles's office, placing in a new order at the grocery store for the coming week. The soft chirping of birds outside of the window and the scratchy sound of a pen on paper was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Although it was still early in the morning, there was already a smoldering heat in the air that had forced Katherine to open up the window before she had started working to let in the cool breeze.

She rested her hip against the mahogany desk, pen never once leaving the paper as she crossed through the last item on her grocery list. She pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulders, running her fingers over the items on the list to make sure she had ordered everything.

"No, thank you."

She took the phone between her fingers again, smiling as she heard the polite voice on other side of the line as it thanked her for the order before she hung up.

Satisfied, she let herself fall back in the chair behind the desk, stretching her arms above her head to let her muscles crack. She rested her head against the soft leather, groaning softly and closing her eyes as she listened to the birds that conversed with each other outside the window. She stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the short moment of peace to sort out her thoughts before her busy morning would start.

It was hard to believe only two weeks had passed since she had found the courage to knock on Erik's door, only two weeks since they had come to their unique arrangement.

And she wouldn't change it for the world.

So far, they had kept their liaison under wraps. It had actually turned out to be much easier than she had expected to act normal around each other during the day. There was only one person that had known something had changed between them, and she hadn't been surprised when Charles confronted her about it.

Charles was not known for his subtlety, and his sharp remarks and observations made it perfectly clear to her that he did not agree at all with the decision they had made. Normally she would have heeded the telepaths words of advice, but she now found herself ignoring him, changing the subject of their conversations the moment he started his subtly prying. For the first time in years she allowed herself to be selfish and she had no desire to stop, no desire to step away from the passion and pleasure she received each night.

No matter how much the telepath objected.

The rattling of the old copper pipes inside the wall disturbed the silence inside the office, and slowly she opened her eyes. The sound made it very clear to her that she was no longer the only one that was awake in the mansion.

Her eyes flicked to the grocery list on the desk and she uncrossed her legs, fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. She had ordered everything to make Chili again, a dish Sean and Alex requested she would make in the coming week and she happily obliged. Chili had always been one of her favorite, and it had been one of the first recipes that John taught her when she had started working at the dinner. The thought of her old boss yelling at her, each curse accentuated by his Irish accent, left her smiling.

It had been almost two weeks since she last called her old boss, and the sudden longing to talk to him, to hear his voice to make sure the old man was fine, made her reach for the phone on the desk. She sat hunched in the leather chair, resting her elbows on the desk, supporting her head with one hand while she pressed the horn against her ear with the other.

Quickly she dialed the number that she knew by heart.

The phone rang a couple of times before she heard the familiar click as someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"Hello?"

She sat up when a female voice she had never heard before came through the line. "Eh, hello?" she responded hesitantly, switching the horn from one ear to the other while her gaze flickered to the telephone on the desk. She was sure she dialed the right number, but the unfamiliar voice on the other side made her brows furrow together in doubt.

"Is this John's diner?" She asked confused.

"Yes it is, can I help you?

Slightly relieved that she did dialed the right number, she breathed out before answering. "Um …yeah. Who am I speaking to?"

"Amber, and who is this?"

Of course.

John had told her all about the new waitress when she had last called him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a former employee of John, and I was looking for him."

The phone line went silent for a few seconds before the girl spoke up again, in very nearly a whisper. "Burrows?"

Katie was instantly wary. John and Martha had been one of the few people who had known everything about her past; including her last name. They had known that James's family was still trying to look for her, demanding answers she couldn't give them.

It surprised her that they had apparently told this new waitress about her.

"Yeah" she carefully admitted. "Is John there?"

She could hear the girl breathing on the other end of the line, breathing and then a muffled sound as if someone put their hands over the phone. For several seconds the line was silent until the girl started talking again. "He….he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there?"

Amber's replay rang through the phone line instantly. "John is sick; he didn't come to work today."

Abruptly Katherine stood up; causing the chair she was sitting in to slide backwards.

"What?!" The old Irish man was always there. He always bragged he hadn't missed so much as a day of work since he opened his diner.

Unless…..

His cough did sounded worse the last time she had talked to him.

John had always been a heavy smoker; she couldn't even picture him without a cigarette dangling from his lips and the damage from years of smoking more than a pack of cigarettes a day had left its marks on his lungs. She had always made sure to clear most of the damage with her mutation, every time the man started coughing. But now she wasn't there, and John was too stubborn to see a doctor, or to stop smoking.

"Yeah he's sick," Amber calmly continued, not picking up on the stress on the other side of the line, "it's just me and Mar-"

"Is he at home" She interrupted the girl rudely, not allowing her to finish her sentence.

Amber fell silent again, and annoyed by the silence Katherine slammed her hand down on the desk. "Is he at home" She repeated every word louder this time.

"Yes he is a-"

She didn't bother waiting to hear the rest, with a loud clunk she hung up the phone and in a few steps she had reached the door and stepped out in the hallway to search for Charles.

* * *

"I don't agree with this."

The discussion between Katherine and Charles had been going on for almost a half hour, and so far she hadn't been able to change his mind. The telepath was pacing back and forth, arms crossed defensively over his chest as he voiced his opinion loud and clear throughout the library. With the same defensive posture she stood behind one of the chairs, hands tightly clenched over her arms.

"I don't need your consent to leave Charles. I'm leaving for New York, John needs me."

Even as the words left her mouth; he was already shaking his head no. "As long as we don't know what Shaw is planning, it's not safe to leave the mansion." He tried again, this time with a gentler tone.

It did not have the effect he had wanted, for Katie just scoffed and lifted a hand, waving his concerns away before pointing at the short haired brunette in the chair opposite her. "Moira said so herself, he hasn't been sighted in weeks." Katie's voice and facial expression remained unchanged as she gazed at the only human in the room.

Moira had arrived the day before and normally the agent would leave after dinner to return to New York. But recently, things had changed between her and Charles and now more often than not she stayed the night before returning to the Agency. And, unlike Erik and Katie, the two of them hadn't been able to keep things quiet.

Everyone knew she never retired in her own room.

Charles gaze followed Katie's finger until his eyes rested on the female human. For a brief moment, they remained there before he averted them to continue his pacing. "That doesn't mean that it's safe to leave the mansion." His English accent made every word sound harsher than he probably intended. "Your concern is clouding your ability to make wise decisions."

Her words became equally icy. "My mind is not being clouded Charles, it's my choice whether I stay or go and you don't have a say in it, I'm merely informing you of my decision."

The telepath stopped his pacing again, looking up to meet the furious look on the female mutants face. The two of them eyed each other like a matador and a bull, bracing for impact before his eyes flickered towards the man behind him.

"Erik, "He waved his hand, pointing a finger towards Katherine. "Please talk some sense into her."

At mention of him she froze, and her cheeks burned. Only Charles could be so tactical to use the intimacy between her and Erik as a concealed weapon. Like a game of chess he moved his next piece forward. Using the metal bender in a last attempt to 'talk some sense into her'

But the older man made no move, he calmly continued staring outside the window he was standing in front of, hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweatpants, his back to them all. A slight twinge of concern settled inside her stomach as she stared at him and nervously she bit down on the inside of her cheek. The discussion with Charles was already aggravating her nerves and if there was one thing she was not in the mood for, it was to have the metal bender join in on their discussion.

The silence lasted a few more tense seconds until finally Erik spoke up, surprising them all with the words that left him.

"What do you want me to say Charles?" Erik began, still not turning around to regard the two mutants and the CIA agent behind him. "If she wants to leave, it's her decision, not yours and certainly not mine."

The anger that had coursed through her veins froze as she gawked at him in disbelief. The air left the room and she dragged in another breath, too stunned to speak.

He accepted her decision.

_Wait…what?_

It seemed that Charles was going through something similar, he too was staring at the back of his friend confused, mouth opening and closing trying to come up with a reply.

"Charles." Moira spoke up from her corner, as she turned her head up to look at her lover trying to ease the tension in the room with careful words. "I understand that you're worried, but there's no need for this strife." Her gaze landed upon Katherine. "I can give her a ride; I need to return to New York soon anyway." She looked down at the watch on her wrist. "In fact if we leave now, we can be back tonight."

Katie's heart rushed with gratitude and her words came spilling out. "Thank you Moira!"

Moira smiled and then rose to squeeze Charles's shoulder, smiling brightly. "Don't worry Charles, we'll be back before you know it."

Charles was silent for a short moment, jaw working before he let out a heavy sigh. Worry was still etched on his face, but it seemed Moira had been able to lay some of his concerns to rest. "Very well." The agent squeezed his shoulder before she turned her attention back on the other woman in the room. "I'm going to get my keys and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes okay?"

Katie nodded fiercely. "I'll be there."

Moira quickly left the room, and Charles followed after her immediately. Before he left, he turned to look at her one last time. "Please be careful Katie. Do NOT let your guard down."

She shook her head again. "We will be fine Charles, stop worrying. Nothing will happen."

He sighed, and with one last curt nod in her direction, he walked out of the library to follow behind the CIA agent, leaving her alone with the metal bender who still hadn't moved from his position in front of the window. His back was still turned to her as he continued staring outside, his eyes fixated on an invisible point in the distance she couldn't see. She stepped away from the chair all but tiptoeing to his side.

"Erik" She murmured as she stopped behind him. The muscles in his back tensed slightly, but otherwise he gave no reaction.

"I- "She took a deep breath, parting her lips to thank him for not interfering."Thank you fo-"

Her grateful words were rudely cut off. "Do not misinterpret my words Katherine." He turned his eyes away from the window finally, peering down at her and the expression on his face made her pulse skip.

His eyes were narrowed to steely slits, and a nerve pulsed in his tightly clenched jaws.

He took one of his hands from the pockets of his sweatpants, his touch heartbreakingly delicate as he brushed the back of his knuckles over her cheek before he dropped his hand to the side, fist clenched as though it burned.

"Just because I'm accepting your decision to leave doesn't mean that I agree with it."

Erik stared down at her for several seconds before he moved his head, breaking the eye contact. And just like that, their short conversation was over and he walked away from her, disappearing through the door.

No more words were spoken. But none were needed. Because the way his piercing grey eyes had momentarily softened when he had reached out to touch her made clear to her what he would never say out loud.

Just like Charles, Erik didn't like it one bit that she was leaving the safety of the mansion.

* * *

Two hours and ninety miles later, she found herself stepping out of Moira's car onto the sidewalk in front of an old apartment building in Harlem. It had only been a few months since she'd last been in New York, but as she took in the surroundings it felt as if she'd been away for a lifetime.

The street was busy, children playing, woman chatting and vendors trying to sell their wares to people who walked past their stalls. With a big smile she took in a deep breath to take in all the familiar scents that surrounded her before she turned back to the car behind her.

She bent over to peer through the window, resting her arms on the roof of the car. "So John lives right here." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the apartment building behind her. "I'll be back in an hour."

Leaning towards the empty passengers seat Moira nodded, taking of her sunglasses to look Katie in the eye. "Okay, I'm just going to bring some papers to the office and then I'll be back here," She smiled. "You have the panic button in case anything happens?"

Katie tapped her fingers against the back pocket of her jeans. "Yes I have the device, and I will press the button the moment something happens that requires your assistance "She parroted Moira's orders back, grinning before continuing "You all are worrying too much." she straightened up, tapping her other hand on the roof. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Yep, see you in an hour." Moira called out, placing her sunglasses back on her nose.

She stepped away from the car, and onto the sidewalk making her way to the apartment building without looking back. Quickly she dashed up the few steps to the building door that was already wide open, turning one last time to wave at the CIA agent in the car before walking inside.

In all her years of knowing John and Martha, she had never once visited them at their home, so she scanned over the names on the mailboxes that hung in clusters in the main hall to find their apartment number. The couple did invite her a few times, especially during the holiday season, but she had always declined the invitation.

It just never felt right barging in on their family time.

Her eyes stopped on the mail box that contained their name. "Second floor, apartment 5." She read it out loud to herself before turning away, heading towards the stairs. Quickly she made her way to the second floor of the building and into the long apartment hallway.

She walked past the first few doors, slowing her steps when she finally reached apartment 5.

She stood silently in front of the door for a moment, composing herself as she tried to think of an explanation for her presence. She trusted John with her life, but still she was too scared to tell him the truth. The reaction of the humans at the CIA agency had left a deep impact on her, and she was terrified to think John might look on her with the same disgust and fear.

Sudden nerves settled inside of her stomach and she took in a deep steady breath to calm herself. She shook her head to clear her mind, telling herself sternly to get a grip before she raised her hand to knock.

Out of nowhere, smoke billowed around her, and a strong red hand wrapped around her elbow stopping her hand just before it touched the wood. Before her brain had a chance to register what was going on, a deep voice spoke behind her.

"Dobryy den."

Red smoke engulfed her and her feet left the ground. For a few fleeting seconds, the smoke clouded her vision and she was unable to see what was happening. Abruptly the hand around her arm released her, and she crashed to the ground. Her knees hit the concrete first and she braced her fall with her hands to stop from falling. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was no longer standing in front of John's apartment door. Instead her eyes found two expansive looking leather shoes.

"Miss Burrows, how nice of you to drop by."

The smooth voice was cordial, friendly even. "Please allow me to introduce myself."

But no introductions were needed. For she instantly recognized the man that was standing in front of her.

Sebastian Shaw had finally returned to American soil.


	25. The nature of his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: The Rolling Stones - Sympathy For The Devil

_Please allow me to introduce myself_   
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_   
_I've been around for a long, long year_   
_Stole many a man's soul and faith…_

* * *

**Chapter 25: The nature of his game.**

* * *

His eyes were cold, devoid of emotions and weirdly at odds with the wicked grin on his face. Silently and completely relax he stood tall and straight in his expansive suit as his gaze roamed over her. She forced herself not to flinch when he unexpectedly moved his hand, splaying it flat on his chest while slipping the other in the pocket of his suit. The wicked Cheshire grin never left his face, not even when he parted his lips to speak

"My name is Seba-"

"I know who you are." She didn't give him time to finish and raised her chin in defiance and pushed herself up to meet him head on. The smell of rust and rotten wood assaulted her senses, and she had to swallow down the bile that threatened to rise. Her eyes shifted, quickly looking around to take in her surroundings. The area looked like a typical disused and abandoned factory. Sunlight streamed in through broken windows and missing sections of the roof. Sharp metal beams stuck out, creating bony fingered shadows that seem to creep along the concrete floor towards her. Sea gulls gawked outside the factory hall and there was a dull sound in the distance that reminded her of water beating against the shore.

_The harbor?_

She forced herself to breathe in deeply, pushing panic away before she turned her dark eyes back to him, narrowing them at him in a heated glare. Shaw hadn't moved. His eyes were still focused on her, looking her up and down with the same assessing boredom one gave to a cut of beef at market. She tried for the same boredom, tried to keep her words even instead of the growl they ended up coming out as.

"You're a monster."

His lips pulled back over his teeth in a grin, making him look more like a predator than ever. The abrasions on the palms of both of her hands, caused by breaking the fall on the concrete floor, were already healing and his eyes stopped roving when he noticed it. They widened with such clear interest that instinctively she folded her hands into fists to shield her palms from him.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." The arrogant tone of his voice and his open delight made her stomach churn. A sudden snicker to her left, caused by Shaw's words, made her head snap to the owner of the sound and in an instant she knew that Shaw wasn't the only thing she had to worry about.

Angel was there too.

She was looking down at her feet with an emotionless look on her face, arms crossed over her chest as she desperately tried to avoid all eye contact. The former stripper turned traitor was standing next to the man that had inflicted the deadly wounds on the CIA agent she'd tried to heal when they were still at the agency. He was just as handsome as the first time she'd seen him, and when she caught his eyes he winked at her while another snicker left his lips. His fingers were lazily moving; a small whirlwind twisted and turned in his palm following the pattern of his fingers.

For a small second she stared back stonily at his flirtatious grin until movement just behind made her turn her head to look over her shoulder. The red skinned mutant that had brought her there was still standing behind her. He bowed his head in an oddly polite greeting before he stepped away, taking his place besides the other two mutants.

"Please, at least allow me the pleasure of introducing my associates," Shaw's voice made her eyes snap back to him immediately. The former scientist waved his hand over the group of mutants first before he continued. "Angel you're already familiar with, she is the newest member of our brotherhood."

Katherine bit her lip hard, and dug her nails into her palms. She forced Shaw's voice out as she forced herself to stay calm and think.

_Why am I here?_

_What does he want with me?_

"Azazel is the gentleman who was kind enough to bring you to us." The former German scientist kept talking, his deep rich voice send cold shivers down her spine.

_Think…._

Her mind was running haywire and her thoughts reeled, searching frantically for a way out, a way to escape the predicament she found herself in. There was no way that she could take on all four of them, even if she had the powers to do so. But there had to be something she could do, something to stop the panic that was threatening to overwhelm-

_Panic!_

That was it. Her breathing almost stopped when she found her thoughts straying to the panic button that Moira had given her. It was still in her back pocket.

"And last but not least -" Shaw's voice dragged her mind back and as nonchalant as possible, she moved her hand back placing it over the back pocket of her jeans. She could feel the outline of the small device, and she pushed her fingers against it. The button gave in against the fabric and the feeling of the small click flooded her with momentary relief. She had very nearly refused to take the tracking device with her when Moira had handed it to her, but now she was glad that the CIA agent had insisted. At least now someone knew she was in trouble and that she was no longer in John's apar-

_John!_

_No, no no no no..._

"Mister Quested is the last member of our fine club, -"

Her heart gave a painful lurch in her breast, sending her blood sizzling through her veins while at the same time cold realization slid through her nerves like ice. The mutant that Shaw had introduced as Azazel had picked her up at John's apartment; they had known she was going to be there. A wave of nausea rolled up from her stomach, but she swallowed it down, forcing herself to breathe in deeply, slowly.

"But he prefers going by the name of Ripti-"

"What have you done to John!"

For the second time she interrupted him, hissing through clenched teeth, arms taut at her sides, body shaking. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, watching and waiting for him to respond but instead he grew silent and grim. The only acknowledgment he had heard her was the visible twitch of a muscle in his jaws. His eyes shifted from his fellow mutants to her first, before his head slowly followed. The predatory smile that graced his face caused the hairs on Katie's arms to lift.

"Ah, yes. Your human…." his words were cold and cutting and laced with disgust. "He's fine, he wasn't there."

Katie stared at him, uncomprehending. "What do you mean he wasn't there?"

Without any warning he took a step towards her, his long stride eating up the concrete between them until he was right in front of her. Every instinct screamed at her to move, but she ignored it and only lifted her chin to meet his stare as he towered over her. One corner of his mouth lifted. "It continues to astonish me how well sentiment works as bait." He held out his hand without looking away from her, and the man that had been playing with the whirlwind before, now stepped up to fill it with a manila folder. Shaw's eyes flickered down without moving his head and he started shuffling through the file, licking his thumb which each turn of the page. "It was quite easy, using that human to lure you out Miss Burrows. Or should I call you Miss Miller?"

The use of her maiden name came so unexpectedly that she could only stare in bewilderment. He continued looking through the files, and when she finally did look down she had to swallow the sudden lump that formed in her throat when she immediately recognized the photo he was currently staring at.

A Mugshot of the day she was arrested for trying to steal James's car.

He turned to another page and her heart nearly stopped when she recognized the police report of James's murder, a document she'd gone over possibly hundreds of times. It was accompanied by crime scene photos, some of which she had never seen before.

_Breathe…_

She had to remind herself to keep breathing, as the air seemed to thin between them.

"It was actually very easy to find out everything about you, once Angel told us your full name." He dropped the file to the ground, letting it scatter around them. "You'd be surprised how much people are willing to talk with the right amount of pressure." Photo's, files, everything that she had so carefully hidden away for years was now lying at her feet.

"Your telepathic friend did an excellent job in hiding your little group of misfits though, even one of our closest friends in the military didn't know where you all were hiding..."

Her eyes flickered back and forth over the files on the ground, until they stopped on a particular piece of paper that contained the CIA logo. The pieces of the puzzle clicked as she found herself staring down at a detailed record of the phone call she had made when she was still staying at the CIA. The whole conversation she'd had with John was typed down and a side note scribbled at the bottom of the page contained the diner's phone number and address.

"You did promise him very sweetly that you would keep him up to date, so all I had to do was bribe his new worker to tell a little white lie the next time you called."

_Amber._

No warning bells had gone off the moment the girl had picked up the phone that morning, and how could they have. From all the things that could have happen the moment she had stepped outside the mansion, this was the last thing she had expected. It made no sense, what on earth did he want with her? She ran the conversation through her mind again and again, trying to find the answers to the questions that kept racing through her mind, until suddenly one sentence popped up.

_"Even one of our closest friends in the military didn't know where you all were hiding."_

The echo of his words resonated in her head, and the implication behind them made her lift her chin back up to him again "If you think I'm going to tell you where they are, you're gravely mistaken."

The lethal calmness in his intelligent eyes sent a shiver through her body, and goose bumps cropped up on her arms when he replied without missing a beat. "Darling, what on earth gave you the idea that I was even remotely interested in the location of those traitors?"

Her heart pounded so loudly, she was certain that everyone could hear it, but still she kept his gaze, concentrating on not allowing her voice to waver. "Then why did you bring me-"

Before she had even finished asking the question, he was already providing her with the answer. "You are here, because my interest lies solely with you" He crowded his hands into his pockets and canted his head to one side, eyeing her curiously.

Her brows knit in confusion. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He scoffed as if her reaction amused him "I witnessed how you brought someone back from the brink of death, and it peaked my curiosity. A mutation like that could turn out to be quite" He breathed in deeply through his nose, savoring her discomfort before he finished. "Useful in the future I have planned, and I wanted to learn more about it." Shaw's voice rumbled through the room like thunder, and unconsciously she slid one foot back a couple inches to put some distance between them.

_Useful?_

Her whole body stiffened and a heavy lump of dread settled itself in her throat as the full meaning of his words hit her like punch in the stomach. Her chest grew tight and her eyes darted around looking for an escape, but when she found none the vague feeling of powerlessness that had been building up inside of her gained in strength and clarity.

"You're insane if you think I'm joining you" It took a moment, but she managed to get the words out.

His eyes narrowed to near slits while his grin widened; stretching out the edges of his lips so far it had to hurt. There was playfulness in his eyes as if he was enjoying her discomfort, like a cat playing with a mouse before dealing the fatal blow. "My dear," he purred. "Who said anything about joining us?" I only said your mutation could be useful."

Her entire face blanched and her eyes grew to nearly twice their usual size in what was obviously complete and utter confusion. He laughed heartily, throwing his head back, and letting the sound reverberate round the large hallway. "Aren't you just exquisite? You really thought I would let just anyone join." He shook his head in mock dismay. "No darling, only those I deem worthy are allowed to join me." His eyes drifted towards Angel, who's back stiffened as his eyes settled on her. The smile slid away as quickly as it had come.

"Angel passed my tests." His voice dropped, acquiring a rougher edge that threw her stomach into a dangerous free fall. Her head shifted to the side to look at the former striper. Angel avoided all eye contact, staring down at her feet and swallowing in discomfort while she tightened her arms around herself even more

Movement from the corner of her eye forced her head back to Shaw. He had put his hand in his pocket and when she settled her eyes back on him again he pulled it back out. A flash of silver was visible between his fingers and her eyes focused on whatever he was holding. Tentatively he unfolded his fingers one by one, knowing full well that her eyes followed his every move. Her breathing stopped all together as she watched the metal item drop from his hand, dangling from the silver chain he held between his fingers. Some of the tension in her shoulders eased and her breath returned when she stared at the round metal object.

_A pocket watch?_

He lifted the watch, cradling it in his hand. With his thumb he traced the edges. "Only those that I deem worthy deserve a place in the new world I'm creating." Without warning he reached his free hand in the jacket of his suit. "Let's find out if you're one of them."

The gunshot thundered through the factory hall, startling even the walls it rang from.

She stumbled a few steps back because of the impact and stared in disbelief at the smoking gun he had pulled from his coat. A searing pain bloomed inside her chest and she dropped her gaze, seeing the damage to the front of her white blouse where the bullet had ripped through. Blood soaked quickly through the white fabric and her fingers lifted shakily to the bullet hole. Some corner of her brain clinging to the mundane noted that he would have shot her right through her heart, if the organ hadn't been reversed.

Another click made her look up.

Shaw had lowered his still smoking gun. His attention was completely focused on the watch in his hand. He clicked his thumb on a button on the side and the same clicking sound echoed through the factory hall, almost too loudly. A smile erupted on his lips that looked almost victorious as he looked back up at her again, waving the watch in his hands almost childishly.

"Now, let's see how long it takes for you to heal from a gunshot through the heart."

She could see the minute hand move, ticking away the seconds. It wasn't a pocket watch, but a stopwatch. He was timing her, using her mutation as an experiment for his own plans.

Everything became blurry, sound, sight, everything apart from the pain. It grew and grew until it exploded, forcing her to her knees with such a force that she couldn't even cry out. The bullet had passed through her completely, exiting through her back without hitting any vital organs. But it had severed several arteries, causing blood to pour out of the wounds. She could still bleed out if she didn't stop the bleeding soon. Especially now that her heart, that he'd tried to hit but had missed, was beating so loudly that it only increased the blood flow towards the wound. Her veins hummed and energy rushed from her limbs to the wound on her chest, as her mutation desperately tried to heal the wound he had inflicted.

The pain made her attention divert, and it was only when the tips of two leather shoes intruded her clouded field of vision, that she realized he had moved even closer. Shaw moved directly in front her and to her surprise, he knelt down, making himself eye level with her. He set the barrel of the gun under her chin, and then tilted her face, forcing her to look at him. The metal barrel was still hot from the shot and it burned her skin.

She refused to flinch as she met his eyes.

He scanned her face for a few seconds before he lowered his gaze to the red stain on the white blouse that was still spreading. With an intense sort of interest he studied her. The stopwatch swayed from the metal chain he had wrapped around his fingers as he reached his claw like fingers towards her.

_Transfer it._

Her thoughts screamed the solutions, as it desperately tried to find a way to stop the pain. She flexed her fingers and splayed her hands, snapping open her palms and shoving it towards him. He didn't move a muscle, just lifted the corners of his mouth amused by whatever she was attempting. She was close enough to touch him, her fingers almost grazing the skin of his neck when out of nowhere a bright red tail wrapped around her wrists, tying them together in front of her, stopping her movement. Azazel had moved in a blink of an eye, and was now standing next to them, holding her wrist together in a death grip. He raised his tail, pulling her arms above her head, and a frustrated, painful groan escaped her lips as he hoisted her up.

"You thought I wasn't aware of your little trick?" Shaw's hand found the first button on her blood soaked blouse, and undid it with the same teasing care a lover might. "I do my research Miss Miller. You're really very naive, aren't you?"

Her breathing became panicked, on the verge of hyperventilating when he flattened his cold hand on her stomach and splayed his fingers. Moving them slowly upward, he watched her as the tips of his fingers grazed over the scar below her bra first before he moved to the bullet wound he'd given her just above it.

"Fascinating."

Blood still poured from the wound, more so when he started examining her like a lab animal, probing and pushing his fingers in and around the wound to satisfy his sick interest. The pain his touch caused made her head snap back, and she gasped, groaning and whimpering in agony as he conducted his assault. Azazel was still standing next to his self-proclaimed leader and when their eyes met, something like pity crossed through them. But before she could give it any thought it was gone and he averted his eyes from her.

Her hands, still bound at the wrist, balled into fists.

Never before had she experienced the raw panic and the feeling of helplessness that raged through her body, and staying calm took more effort than she could spare. Tears burned, demanding release, but she refused to let them fall as she tried to remain in control of the humming inside her veins, tried to stop the healing process, to do anything to stop giving him what he wanted to see.

But it was useless.

Her powers coiled and pushed inside her veins and she felt the tethers of control slip. With a shudder the hold on her mutation broke and immediately she felt the ruptured arteries inside her chest knit together. She always had perfect control over her mutation; it was something she had perfected in the morgue. She had only lost control once before. The night she had tried to heal the CIA agent she had experienced the same lack of control, and just like then the Nazi scientist was again directly responsible for the slip.

Shaw seemed not to be aware of her struggle; the scientist continued his assault on her body. His fingers carefully roamed the newly formed skin that knitted together underneath his touch. His voice dropped to a dangerous timbre that exacerbated the shivers racing under her skin, and he leaned so close she could feel his breath. "How efficient, everything is healed simultaneously." Adrenaline surged in her blood, blocking the last remnants of pain that ravaged her chest as not a trace of her wound was left. Her heartbeat became a throbbing pang and she struggled to keep her eyes open as the last bit of blood trickled down the skin of her chest and stomach onto the concrete floor beneath her , were it gathered in a large puddle.

Though the bullet wound had been small, the severed arteries had caused her to lose a lot of blood.

Too much blood.

His hands lifted from her skin and she heard the click of the stopwatch as he stopped the time. Her shoulders sagged, head dropping on her chest. A small relieved feeling that he had stopped touching her flooded her, but it only lasted a small moment, for his cold fingers quickly found its way back to her skin again. Immediately her head snapped back glaring at him as the taste of blood and vomit soured her tongue, burning her throat and forcing the words to spill.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

She drew on every bit of her remaining energy, struggling against the death grip Azazel's tail had around her wrist. But Shaw would have none of it, the hand that had been groping her clasped her chin, and he forced her to look directly at him. "Such language" He mocked, lips curling with scorn. "It's at times like this that I miss my Emma. She would break your puny mind and teach you the right way to address me."

Angry she looked into those cold blue eyes, unable to turn away because of his viselike grip. His smile turned derisive and his dismissive attitude made the anger inside of her burn so fierce that for a small flash her vision blackened. She reared her head back before launching forward spitting a thick mix of saliva and blood in his face. His response was to shove her hard, causing her to fall backwards. Azazels tail released her wrist as she hit the concrete floor behind her. Her chest heaved up and down, wheezing air escaping her throat as her lungs tried to draw in air.

Shaw straightened up again as though nothing had happened, blood trickling down his cheek. Calmly, he took a white handkerchief from his pocket, whiping it away, before holding it out for Azazel. The red skinned mutant took the ruined cloth from his hand, before he stepped back, returning to his spot next to the other two mutants. Shaw ignored her completely, he just lifted the stopwatch in his hands, cradling it in his palm.

Everything in the room went silent as he studied the numbers on his stopwatch.

A sliver of bright light hit her face and she blinked a couple times to clear her vision as she stared up. Part of the ceiling in the old hall was gone, and dusty rays of sunlight beamed down. White seagulls flew around in circles, gawking loudly. It was enough normalcy to calm her heavy breathing and galloping heartbeat, and it was only when Shaw talked again that she moved her head slightly to the side to look at him.

"5 minutes and 20 seconds". He tsked in irritation as he gazed at Katherine, shaking his head. "That is disappointing."

She turned her head back to the sky, trying to ignore his voice. But the former German scientist kept on talking as he stepped back to her broken body. "That's far too slow to be useful."

His footfall stopped next to her, and the sun disappeared as his shadow fell over her. The rays created a halo behind his head, making him look like an angel and if she hadn't been so weakened by the lost of blood she would have laughed at the irony.

"Now the transferring could be of use, but not if this is the state it leaves you in." He was still holding the gun in his hand, waving it over her. "Such a shame, I had high hopes for you." He tsked again as his brows furrowed in thought. "Though I wonder." He spoke quietly to himself, face drawn in thought. "I shot you through the heart and you survived."

_No you didn't…_

The words were on the tip of her tongue but she kept her lips sealed. There was no way that she was going to disclose the information of her reversed heart to him. He'd already taken too much from her.

"Right now, you're quite useless to me." There was a click of a gun hammer being pulled back. "However – "

Her eyes widened the moment the gun entered her line of sight.

" Surviving and healing yourself and those around you is a very convenient mutation and it makes the scientist inside of me wonder how far we can take it. "He pointed the gun straight at her forehead." So let's do another experiment, let's see if you're capable of coming back from the death." He clicked the stopwatch in his other hand." That is, if you are capable of coming back."

She wanted to open her mouth to yell at him, to curse at him, but he didn't give her time. He pulled the trigger of the gun, and in flash everything went black.


	26. Lost in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Riddles - Kensington

_Better now,_  
tell me is it better now.  
To keep you right here by my side,  
or have you like smoke, to fade

* * *

**Chapter 26: Lost in the middle**

* * *

_Rain?_

The sound of rain on the metal factory roof was deafening, and the first thing her rattled brain registered when it slowly returned to conscious. Big droplets fell through, hitting her closed eyelids and rolling down her cheeks like tears. A raspy breath was all she could take in, and the metallic taste of blood covered her parched tongue and coated the roof of her mouth.

_Fuck._

Her lungs hurt with every breath, and a stabbing headache pounded beneath her closed eyelids. She found the strength to open her eyes, but had to blink a few times to clear her hazy vision. It only caused more pain to shoot through her. Another deep breath made the air in her lungs turn to liquid and she coughed up spurts of blood. With more effort than she was willing to give she rolled to side to prevent herself from choking on the thick liquid. Her insides wrung dry as she heaved and coughed violently, spitting the blood on the concrete floor.

It took a while for her breathing to calm down and it was only when she could breathe in deeply again that the fog that clouded her eyes cleared. She blinked a few times, looking around the area to try to get a sense of where she was, until a silver glimmer stopped her wandering gaze. Shaky fingers reached out to wrap around whatever it was and she dragged her hand back over the concrete floor once she had graphed it. She lifted her hand to her face and turned it around to stare at the item in her palm.

_A stopwatch._

For a moment her heart stopped and her breath froze in her throat when memories flashed through her head, overwhelming her already aching mind as they played over and over again like a broken record.

She had been shot.

_Twice._

Shaw had conducted a twisted experiment on her to see if she would survive, to see if her mutation was useful.

Just the thought made her sick. Bile crawled up her throat but she was able to control it, swallowing it down with heaving short and rapid breaths. The mechanical ticking sound that came from the stopwatch ran in her ears like a hideous mockery and she pressed the button to stop the sound from further aggravating her.

_20 minutes, 48 seconds._

Her rigid limbs gradually relaxed now that the stopwatch had stopped and she pressed the hand that clenched the stopwatch against her blood covered skin. The skin was smooth, not a single trace of any wound left. Only the blood that covered her remained as a horrific reminder of the torture Shaw had inflicted on her body.

The cold wind howled through the factory hallway and she shivered. The large puddle of blood underneath her was sticky and cold and the sickening scent of her own blood gave her no other choose. She forced her weary body to move, to stand up.

She wobbled on her feet like a newborn foal, and almost fell back down on her knees again, but she managed to catch herself, bracing a hand on one of the old rusty machines until her head stopped spinning. The hallway was quite, only her own raspy breathing filling the silence, and even without looking up to observe the rest of the room she knew she would find no one there.

They had left, she was alone.

The silver stopwatch was still tightly clutched between her fingers, and she slowly lifted it to her face to look at the cursed numbers once more.

_20 minutes, 48 seconds._

Her mind reeled and she shook her head to try and clear it, but the thoughts remained, causing an awful feeling to settle inside her already upset stomach. He had killed her, or had at least attempted too. He had shot her right through her head with the intent to end her life and he had used the stopwatch to time her to see if she would be able to heal from the inflected wound. She wondered how long he had waited before he had left. Had he waited a few minutes before he had decided it was a waste of his time? Or had he left right after he had pulled the trigger.

Her legs started to shake, and soon her knees were wobbling so violently that she couldn't keep herself up. Her body became weightless as it sagged against the metal machine, back sliding against it until she found herself back on the cold hard floor. The stopwatch slipped from her fingers to the ground in a loud clang that echoed throughout the hallway.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her elbows on them. Her mind was tired, her limbs were tired and her whole body ached and throbbed from the strain of healing herself. Her ears were still ringing loudly and she cradled her head in her hands in a desperate attempt to stop it

Startled birds flew up from their nests in the broken roof when a loud bang disturbed the silence in the factory hall. The sound of someone in high heels running, echoed and became louder the closer it got. Someone was calling her name, over and over, and even though there was a deafening buzzing in her ears, she recognized it immediately.

_Moira_

Weakly she lifted her head, resting it back against the machine she was sitting against the moment a shadow fell over her.

"Jesus Christ."

The CIA agent was standing frozen in front of her, breathing in loudly while her eyes went wide in shock when she took in the bloody mess that was Katherine.

Relief at being found by the CIA agent flooded the female mutant's tired and aching heart all at once making it difficult for her to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to fall apart but her emotions were too jagged and to her own horror, her eyes filled with tears.

_Weak, pathetic._

Tears started pouring down her face like water over a waterfall, leaving streaks in the dried up blood that marred her face.

Moira kneeled down, placing a hand on Katie's knee in comfort. The human woman didn't speak; she just let her eyes take in the scene in front of her, analyzing everything. "Come on" She finally spoke after a few minutes. "Let's get you to the car; I will take you back to the mansion."

Katherine's hand slid down her knees to the ground where her fingers brushed against the metal stopwatch she had dropped earlier. Her fingers wrapped around it, taking it with her when the two of them slowly got up. She was grateful the woman didn't pry, even though she knew Moira was probably dying to know what had happened. All Moira did was wrap an arm around her waist helping her to stand up.

"I parked the car just outside, it's not far."

Katie nodded weakly, forcing her feet to walk the moment Moira started to move. Both of them moved slowly but steadily as they made their way across the factory towards the rusty open door on the other end. They shuffled past the large blood stain on the ground, and Katie's breath hitched slightly when she caught sight of the large amount of blood she had lost. An unexpected surge of anger started rushing through her veins and her fingers clenched around the silver stopwatch so tightly, that it caused her knuckles to turn white and the glass window to crack under the pressure. Broken glass dug into her palms, but she didn't feel the pain or the warmth of her own blood as it flowed out of the new wounds.

All she felt was anger. Anger at her weakness, anger at her own vulnerability. And most of all anger that she had allowed Shaw to ferret out that weakness and vulnerability and exploit it for his own twisted amusement.

* * *

The sun had already set, and darkness was rapidly falling over the mansion.

The two older mutants had found their way to the library for their nightly game of chess and for some reason, that he had desperately tried to ignore, Erik had not been able to fully concentrate himself on the game. Ever since that afternoon, it had been a struggle not to keep his mind from straying. Charles had taken advantage of that struggle; he had beaten the metal bender in less than a half hour.

Annoyed he had lost because of his own troubled mind; he had gotten up from his chair and had made his way to the liquor cabinet. Distracted he had poured himself a glass of scotch only to find his eyes wandering to the road that lay outside the window behind the cabinet. The tire tracks of the SUV Moira and Katherine had used that afternoon, to leave the safety of the mansion, were barely visible in the darkness. But still, his eyes found them.

Time passed while he stood at the window, eyes fixated on the road while every now and then he raised the tumbler glass to his lips to drink the numbing alcohol. Quickly the glass was empty and he lowered his arm, letting the glass dangle from his fingers.

The longer he stood in front of the window staring at the quite road, waiting for something to happen, the more alarming his thoughts became. An unwanted and unnerving feeling settled in his stomach, chest and head, until his mind bubbled with all kind of scenarios he didn't wanted to envision. It was only when the voice of his telepathic friend came from behind him that he was able to break the stranglehold the dark thoughts had on his mind.

"If I didn't know better Erik, I would say you are concerned."

The sarcastic tone in the voice of his friend made him drag his eyes away from the road outside to glance over his shoulder. Charles hadn't moved from his chair, he had picked up a book from one of the bookcases and he was studying it intently.

Erik replied with his own sarcasm. "Well then we should be grateful that you _do_ know better Charles."

Without lifting his head from the page, Charles eyes shifted and their eyes met. The telepath regarded him with an almost amused, knowing look that lasted for a second before he returned his attention back to the old yellow pages. He brought a finger to his mouth and licked his index finger before he turned a page.

"Your behavior implies something else my friend."

With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Erik turned his head back to stare out of the window again. Charles ignored the clear dismissal of his friend and continued talking, having no intention of letting it go. "Even without reading your mind it's clear that you are worried Erik," The metal benders only reply was a scoff but that didn't stop Charles from talking. "If you voiced your concern this afternoon, you could have stopped her from leaving."

Erik's fingers tightened around the glass in his hand until his knuckles turned white. He straightened his back and parted his mouth to reply, letting the defensive words roll off his tong. "You keep implying that I have a sway over her Charles," his voice came out a bit hoarse as the muscles in his jaw clenched. "I have told you before; your eyes are clouded, you want to see more than there actually is."

"Or perhaps you are the one that has trouble seeing my friend." Charles replied instantly.

From the moment he had made the arrangement with her, Charles had been warning him in his not so subtle ways. It was not that the telepath objected their agreement, he was merely concerned about the outcome and he had shared his concerns, not only with him but also with Katherine. She had informed Erik, during one of their rendezvous, that Charles had already corned her a few times, bestowing her with unwanted advices and concerns.

Both of them quickly became very talented in changing the subject.

Even though the telepath was wise beyond his years he was also very easily distracted, and just a few questions about some of the new changes in the training programs or about the whereabouts of a certain female CIA agent were enough to defuse the bomb that was Charles Xavier. But for some reason Erik had an inkling that his telepathic friend would not be so easily distracted again.

"Charles." He started with a deep sigh not looking away from the gravel road beyond the window. "I've said it before and I will say it again. Your concern is misplaced. We both agreed to certain rules before we made our agreement, and if we are able to live with them so should you."

Charles started to flip through the pages without looking down at the book in his lap. "Keep lying to yourself my friend, your behavior speaks for itself."

Harder than intended Erik put the empty glass down on the liquor cabinet next to him and he scoffed once more, dismissing Charles observation with a wave of his hand again. He was not in the mood for playing, and he was certainly not in the mood to play a game that consisted of words and well placed taunts with someone that could read his mind. It was already hard enough to ignore the few words that had been spoken, for they kept ringing in his head unnerving him with a truth that he had no wish of hearing or seeing.

He had grown accustomed to her presence in his bed each night. More than once he had caught himself staring at the radio clock on his dresser as he waited for her to come. More than once he had found that his whole being tightened in response with just the thought of her. The memory of the softness of her skin had become deeply embedded in his fingertips, and even when she wasn't close he could still smell her lavender scented skin.

_Verdammnt!_

The bottle of scotch was in his hands before he knew it, and he made quick work of pulling the glass stopper out of the carafe. He poured a reasonable amount of the toffee colored liquid in his tumbler glass and picked it up before he turned his body to the side to look at the chair Charles was sitting in. The telepath was still smiling knowingly as if he had already read every thought that had passed through Erik's mind.

Erik breathed in deeply through his nose before he parted his lips to speak. "Charles I'm sure your intentions are noble, bu-" A sudden bright light from outside the window interrupted him and instantly he turned his head to look at the source.

A black SUV slowly made its way over the gravel path towards the mansion, and try as he might, he couldn't deny the feeling of relief that instantly calmed his mind with the knowledge she had returned.

He opened his mouth to inform Charles that it was Moira's car but a loud painful gasp from behind him stopped him from speaking the words. He turned his head, only to find that Charles was bending over in the leather chair in pain. Both of the telepaths hands were on either side of his head, palms tightly pressed against his temples, eyes closed in agony.

The tumbler glass in Erik's hand was quickly placed down on the cabinet, and in just a few strides he had crossed the room to lean over his friend. He reached out to place his hand on Charles his shoulder.

"Charles what is wrong?"

But before he could come in contact Charles abruptly stood up, causing the book on his lap to fall down on the floor. Erik straightened his back, and the intense pained look on his friend face told him all he needed to know. Every drop of blood in his veins seemed to turn to ice.

"What have you seen? "

Charles still didn't answer him, instead he moved away from his chair and quicker than Erik had ever seen him move the telepath made his way to the open door that leaded to the hallway. Knowing that Charles reaction could only mean something terrible had happened, he followed without question. Within less than a minute Charles had reached the large main doors. He pressed his palms flat on the wood, throwing them open, before he hastily made his way down the stone stairs to the SUV that parked right in front of the first step.

The driver seat door opened barely a second after the car stopped and Moira quickly stepped out and made her way around the car. She looked up the moment Charles stopped on the last step. "Charles I….-"

"How is she?" Charles didn't give Moira a change to finish; his eyes remained glued to the passenger's door, eyes clenched sporadically in pain every few seconds. Erik slowed his feet when he had reached the telepath, stopping a few steps behind him. His muscles were tense; his expression careful as he curiously let his calculating eyes roam over Moira's disheveled state before he too focused his eyes on the passenger's doors.

"I….I don't know." Moira kept her eyes on Charles not acknowledging the metal benders presence. "She hasn't said a single word since I found her."

Even before Moira had finished speaking Erik could feel every thought flit away to the back of his mind, until only one clear thought remained.

_Katherine._

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the passenger door clicked open, and immediately all eyes turned. Katherine was sitting in the passenger's seat, one shaky hand on the door handle. She shifted in the car seat, placing her feet on the ground first before she slowly lifted herself from the car. There was a slight wobbly in her legs and she tried not to wince as she stood up straight. The soft lights that came from the open mansion doors illuminated her, and everything inside of Erik froze at the sight that greeted him.

_Blood._

It was everywhere, covering every piece of her. In some places it had dried and cracked, making it seem as though her skin was sloughing away. It had matted her hair to her face and had left streaks across her face that resembled war paint. Her once clean clothes were covered too, sticking to her skin soaked and heavy with blood.

With the fingers of one hand she was holding her torn blouse together, hiding the bloodied skin that lay underneath from view. Her big brown eyes were glazed over and empty, like she wasn't there at all. Her hand slipped away from the car door, and when she let go of her last support her muscles twitched and her legs wobbled when she tried to balance the load.

Erik's brain had sent no message to his legs to move forward but still he found his feet closing the distance between them. He caught her just before she crumpled, lifting her in his arms and pressing her against him. Her sweet scent was mixed with the bitter, metallic smell of blood, and protectively his grip on her tightened when she shuddered. His hand found its way in her hair and he cradled her head against his chest. A cold sticky substance instantly coated his fingers and when he pulled his hand back he found it was red, stained with her blood.

The worry that had been building up inside of his chest roared and he turned his head slowly to regard the telepath that was standing a few steps behind him. "Who did this?" His voice turned low and dangerous, steel eyes glittering with an anger so intense that it caused Moira to take a step closer to Charles.

The telepaths handsome face was contorted in pain, blue eyes narrowed as he kept them fixated on Katherine. A sheen of sweat was on his face and his breathing had turned deep and slow. It was clear that whatever had happened to Katherine, Charles had seen it and the longer he kept his findings to himself the more aggravated Erik became. His lips parted to demand an answer, but before he was able to, the soft voice belonging to the woman in his arms drifted to his ears.

"Shaw."

His eyes snapped back to her, but she kept her own closed.

Weakly she curled into him, resting her head and her hands against his chest. The sound of the name of his own tormenter, as it slipped weakly from her blood coated lips made everything inside of him come to an abrupt halt. He kept his expression as stony as he could while a coldness he had not felt in months seeped into his blood and flowed through his veins with every beat of his heart.

_Shaw._

The clear meaning of the one single syllable she had spoken resonated in the corridors of his mind like a whisper that slowly grew stronger. So, the German scientist was back in America, after months of not knowing where the man was he had finally shown himself. For a moment he forgot who he was holding as his gaze shifted to the car and the dark gravel path that would lead him to the main road.

_To Schmidt._

He only needed to pass Katherine to Charles, get in the car and drive to New York. He still had some contacts in the city that he could use to trace the Germans latest hide out.

"Erik."

Charles spoke from behind him, stopping his thoughts from getting too consumed by vengeance. With only the barest hint of hesitation he dragged his eyes away from the road ahead and down to the mess of a woman in his arms.

"Get her inside; we will talk later, for now she needs rest." Charles instructed him voice hoarse and strained.

A muscle in Erik's jaw twitched but he offered no objection. He gently lifted her, took her weakened body into his arms. She hung into his embrace like a lifeless doll, her head lolling against his chest, breath hot upon his neck as she took in slow quite breaths. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the seething anger that burned through his veins at the sight of her, shutting out the low voice that growled into his head, demanding action, demanding repercussions. With one last glance to the gravel, he turned with her in his arms and carefully made his way up the stone stairs to the mansion, leaving Moira and Charles behind.

He carried her inside and up the stairs to the first floor and to the end of the hall. Using his elbow he nudged the handle of her bedroom door down, and pushed against it with his shoulder to open it. He lowered her to the ground once they were inside and the door was closed behind him.

"Katherine." He whispered her name in an attempt to stir her, keeping a hand around her waist, holding her securely against his solid frame.

His eyes became dark and hard when she didn't move, didn't answer. Her body was so still, her skin so cold that only the slow beating of her heart against his own chest and the gentle swell of her breast with every breath showed she was still among the living. All thoughts of anger and vengeance shifted and were momentarily pushed aside as he kept his eyes on the woman in his arms. He slipped his hand under her head and gently tilted it back, whispering her name again, shaking her slightly, to rouse her. A soft groan escaped from her cracked lips and her eyelids fluttered, then opened. She looked up at him groggily, sleepily and with a small reserve of strength she tried to step away.

He loosened his arms a little to give her room to move, but instantly her knees buckled. He caught her again, helping her to stand up straight again. "Easy now." He softly spoke, lips moving against her temple.

"I'm fine." It was the first thing she spoke directly to him, the words an obvious lie. "I just need a shower." She uncurled her fists and straightened her fingers, flattening her palms on his chest, pushing weakly against him.

"Let me assist."

She met his gaze directly, staring at him for a long time before she nodded.

He helped undressing her, releasing her from her ruined, bloodied clothes, letting the fabrics fall to the floor in a wet heap until she was completely naked in front of him. His fingers skimmed over her shoulders, the touch beginning light and deepening to a caress as he searched for any injury that was left; even though he knew he would find none. There was nothing sexual about his touch; both mutants were too distracted by other thoughts and emotions to even consider the intimacy behind it all.

He helped her into the bathroom and left her leaning against the sink for support while he turned on the shower. He tested the water washing her blood of his own hands when it was the right temperature first, before he looked back over his shoulder to her.

She had turned around, both hands gripping the edge of the sink to keep herself from falling while she stared at the bloodied reflection of her own body in the mirror. He took a step back to her, but she released one hand from the sink to stop him.

"I want to do it myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Not once did her eyes flicker away from the mirror as she spoke. "I need to do this myself."

He stared at her and took a deep breath. "Very well." With his long legs it only took a few strides for him to reach the door. He paused in the doorway, turning his head back to her. She still hadn't move away from the mirror, she was still staring at her reflection.

He waited a heartbeat before he parted his lips to speak. "I'll be outside."

He closed the bathroom door without looking back. He knew there was no reason for him to stay, but he couldn't bring himself to leave yet, not until he had received the answers to the questions that stirred his mind like riddles.

* * *

_Weak._

She didn't hear his parting words, nor did she hear the door close behind her. Her attention was fully focused on the bloodied reflection of the face that was staring back at her through tired eyes. She had already known she had lost a lot of blood, but the sight of her skin covered in the precious red liquid had shocked her, leaving her frozen in her place and utterly speechless.

The only sound in the bathroom came from behind her, as the old pipes in the wall screeched and hot water beat against the tile floor. Steam tumbled out of the shower in great white billows, filling the room like a smokehouse. Her eyes remained focused on the mirror until the steam clouded her reflection, and she was unable to longer see her disheveled state. Katherine took a deep breath, pulling herself out of her own thoughts as she turned her weakened body around to the shower.

She sighed in bliss the moment she felt the first rays of warm water beat down on skin, washing away the blood and grim. She tilted her head back and let the warm water run over her face as she started scrubbing her skin until she stung all over and there was no longer a single trace of blood left. The simple ritual of bathing cleared her dazed and rattled mind, and for the first time since she had been shot she was able to think clearly again.

For a long time she was just standing underneath the rays until the old pipes rattled again and the water cooled down. The change in temperature made her shiver and she turned the shower off and reached for a towel hanging on the towel rail next to the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped it around herself, combing her fingers through her wet hair while she made her way to the door. She opened it and stepped back in her bedroom, only to find herself immediately staring in the steel cold eyes that belonged to Erik.

He had been staring out the window in her room, but his head had snapped to the door the moment she had opened it. His eyes roved over her over inch of her, and she saw some of the tension slip away from his shoulders the moment he saw she had washed every last drop of blood from her. She ignored him at first, forcing herself to walk, dragging her tired body to her bed completely aware that he followed her every move. She lowered herself to sit down on the mattress, keeping her back turned to him. Her hands founds its way to her lap where she started twisting and turning the fabric of the towel between her fingers.

She did not wanted to speak about the humiliation Shaw had made her go through but she knew the only reason the metal bender was still in her room was to receive answers that only she could provide. And he man would to leave until he had what he came for.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." The sound of her own voice made her flinch slightly.

It sounded weak and reedy, and she hated it.

He didn't respond, she could only hear him moving behind her. His footsteps creaked on the wooden floor as he stepped into her line of sight, only stopping his feet when he was right in front of her. It was clear he was holding himself back. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his jaw flexed, but he remained from speaking waiting for her to continue.

She gave in to his silent demand for answers.

"Shaw found me."

Just the mention of the scientist name made his nostrils flare.

"He tricked me into going New York."

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She swallowed visibly, dropping her head to her lap where she clenched the towel tighter between her fingers. Talking about it was harder than she had expected and it annoyed her beyond measure that she was unable to find the words she wished to say out loud.

He kneeled down in front of her, sliding his fingers under her chin, coaxing her eyes back to his own. His demeanor softened; his expression became less tense. "Why?" he tried again, steel voice softer. "What did he want with you?"

The warmth of his touch spread through her and she found herself leaning into him when his fingers started drifting over her face. His touch was strangely comforting and she before she knew it she spilled forth the words that had been so hard to tell before. "He tested me to see if I could be used for his own plans."

His fingers stilled on her cheek.

"Turns out I'm quite useless." She tried to put a humorous touch to her words, but it didn't work, his face remained stoic.

"What did he do?"

Without being able to stop it, her eyes shifted to the pile of bloodied clothes that lay abandoned in the middle of the floor. The metal stopwatch was safely tucked away in one of the pockets of her jeans. She did not know why she had taken it with her. She had been too tired, too stunned by what had happened to give it any thought. It had been a struggle to keep her mind open and her thoughts clear during the car ride back to the mansion. She had been too tired to speak to Moira, too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. Though she hadn't been able to sleep, the small dull burning ember of anger that had settled inside her stomach had not allowed it

_Weak._

Erik's moved his hand from her face to the back of her neck, where he applied pressure, forcing her head back to him. "What did he do?" he repeated his question in a more pressing tone, and when their met again she could see the urgency behind his own.

"He timed how long it took for me to heal." She didn't realize she had parted her lips to speak until she heard the anger and bitter tone of her own voice. "He shot me, in the chest first" She pressed her fingers on the towel, covering the skin where the bullet had entered.

"When I survived that, he took it even further." Emotion left her eyes, her face, and her voice. "He shot me through the head, and waited to see if I would heal from it. He was gone when I did." She scoffed through her nose. "I probably took too long, and he might have believed he really kil-"

"He experimented on you." Erik interrupted her harshly and startled by the sound of his voice she stared at him. Not once since she had met him had he sounded as unsteady as he did know. The long fingers that had been gentle resting on the back of her neck tightened at the same time that his eyes hardened in the soft lights from her bedside lamp.

She nodded only once in response, and abruptly he rose, putting distance between them. Within a few strides he had made his way to her door. The metal doorknob dented under the pressure of his mutation when he reached out for it. The sound of the metal as it screeched under the metal benders onslaught made her shot straight up from the bed.

" Erik?" She called his name but he didn't answer. She pressed a hand on her chest to keep the towel from sliding off while she stepped closer to him when he wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Her exhausted body and her cramping muscles protesting with each step. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business. Go to sleep"

She reached him at the same moment he had opened the door just a crack. Her palm braced flat on the wood and she pushed it close again to stop him from leaving.

"You're planning on going after him." Her soft voice edged with worry, and heavy with concern her eyes roved over his tense frame, only to stop at the skin of his lower arm that peeked out from under the turtle neck sweater he wore. The first few digits of the tattoo that had been forced on his skin were peeking out from underneath.

The change in his demeanor and the way he reacted confused her at first, but now realization slowly dawned. She hadn't been the only one that had been subjected to Shaw's twisted experiments. She had seen, caressed and kissed the physical scars that he carried. Her own torture had lasted less than an hour, while Erik had been imprisoned in that camp for more than a year. She could not even fathom the horrible things Shaw had put him through or what kind of impact it had left on the mind of someone that had not even reached adulthood at the time it happened.

The sound of his voice stopped her train of thought, and her eyes snapped up to his face. "Katherine." His voice was cold and hard. "Go to bed, get some sleep."

His own eyes were narrowed and focused on the hand that still remained on the doorknob. The muscles in his jaws clenched so hard, that she could hear his teeth as they grinded together. His breathing was quick and his chest rose and fell with every harsh breath as he desperately tried to remain in control of what she assumed was anger.

Without even thinking about what his reaction would be she dropped her hand from the door and gently she covered his hand on the doorknob. His eyes immediately snapped back to her the moment he felt the touch and his gaze roved over her face when she pried his fingers away from the door to her lips to press a light kiss on the clenched knuckles.

"That monster deserves every last bit of your hate and anger." The look in his eyes softened, and his mouth relaxed when she pressed her lips against his knuckles again.

"I know that what he did to me is nothing compared to the torture that he put you through." Her fingers released his hand and she looked up at him." And more than anything that man deserves to receive judgment by your hands."

He didn't speak, but he kept his eyes on her as he brought the fingers of the hand she just kissed to her face, tracing the soft skin of her lips, the caress so gently and comforting that it made her step closer to him. She pressed herself against him, her hands clutching his sweater while her head rested against his chest. She heard his heartbeat as it vibrated gently. The rhythmic thumping soothing while he continued his gently touch, cupping her jaw resolutely in his warm, rough hand and skimming his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

"But please" She closed her eyes tiredly, voice so soft that he had to bend his head to catch her whispered words. "Don't go after him alone."

He wrapped his arms around her after she had finished speaking and held her tight, one arm around her back and the other cradling her head. Silence settled thickly in the room, filling the space between them with a comforting feeling that lasted for longer than either of them registered. The warmth of his body made her tight muscles relax and her mind calm enough for her exhaustion to spike. Her rest reserve of strength left her, and unaware to herself her hands loosened their clutch on his sweater, to slide down the plains of his chest.

Warm breath from his lips caressed her temple as he spoke. "You need to sleep." His breath sent an electric shiver from her scalp to her toes that was strong enough to momentarily pull her conscious back from falling asleep.

"I'm fi-." She yelped when he lifted her in his arms effortlessly and without warning. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him while he carried her back to the bed, and even if she had wanted to object her body was too tired to fight him on it. He lowered her onto the mattress, the springs creaking as he bent over her.

She laid her head back on the pillow, staring at him as he pulled his hands from her and sat down on the mattress next to her. She didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to stay awake but the events of the day had taken their toll on her and as much as she fought to keep her eyes open she couldn't stop them from drifting close. With her last waking breath she parted her lips to speak.

"I meant what I said Erik."

"I know."

"He doesn't deserve to live."

With surprising gentleness he brushed a strand of dark hair that had fallen across her face away with the back of his hand. "Hush, sleep no more talk." He threaded his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingers.

His words and caress drowned out her thoughts and her body became heavy and still with sleep. The world of dreams almost pulled her in only to be momentarily stopped when the last bit of conscious that was left in her body picked up the sound of his voice as he softly whispered in a language she didn't understand.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Liebling….- "

The fingers on the back of her head stilled, and he turned silent as if his own words had caught him of guard. But then she softly heard him speak again. " Es wird passieren " The words that slipped from his lips sounded like a promise .""Es soll passieren"

His fingers continued massaging her scalp and the last thing her mind registered before she fell asleep was the warmth of his breath on her temple and the feather light touch of his lips on her skin.

* * *

( Translation )

Do not worry darling/dear/love.

It shall happen.

It will happen.


	27. Innuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Innuendo – Queen

If there's a God or any kind of justice under the sky  
if there's a point, if there's a reason to live or die  
Ha, if there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to ask  
Show yourself destroy our fears.  
Release your mask

* * *

**Chapter 27: Innuendo.**

* * *

The early-morning sun was already warm as it slowly rose over the tall trees that surrounded the mansion. The bright ray's made the mist covering the grounds disappear, the heady scent of sweet summer grass and fresh flowers rising in the air.

Sunlight streamed in through the small opening between the curtains, and it danced across her face, pulling her from a dreamless slumber. With a soft groan, Katie rolled away from the light, pressing her face into the pillow to savor the last remnants of sleep. Peeking out, she stretched beneath the warm soft blankets until her muscles popped and her bones cracked. Her skin was flawless, no evidence of the trauma it had endured the day before remained. But her mind was a different story. As easily as she awoke, the memories returned. The mental floodgates opened and she was drowning.

The full force of what had happened hit her, and unable to escape the piercing truth, she shot up in bed. Her heart pounded heavily while her eyes frantically scanned the room, trying to find something to ground her. She tried to stay calm and suck in air, but the more she tried to breathe the more her body refused to comply.

The blankets were too heavy; they grabbed at and wrapped around her legs enough to cause a panic. Kicking and twisting, she broke free and managed to get out of bed, shuddering at the chill of the cold floor on her bare feet. Sick to her stomach, she stumbled to her closet and dragged on the first things to fall out. Her hair was just as knotted up as her gut; she relished the pain of trying to finger comb it as she made her way to the door. She had to escape, the room was too small and it seemed with every passing second the air was leaving.

She twisted the deformed doorknob without giving it thought; opening the door halfway before freezing when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. The bloodied pile of clothes was still there, right where she had taken them off the night before.

She turned to fully face the mess, only to find it staring right back at her, mocking her with its presence. Strength left the hand that had been tightly clenched around the doorknob, and her fingers released the grip around the metal before it limply fell to her side. With an ominous sort of creaking, the floorboards groaned beneath her as she hesitantly approached the pile. Bile rose in her throat as the coppery scent of dried blood rose the closer she got.

Her pulse hummed in her ears as she picked up the dark jeans she had worn the day before and fished the metal stopwatch out. Its surface was cold to the touch and covered in a dried rust colored substance that left smears on her fingers. She cradled it in the palm of her hand carefully, making sure that the broken glass window could not cut into her skin. The numbers on the stopwatch hadn't changed, and her jaw tensed when she found her eyes fixated on the clock's minute and second hand.

_20 minutes, 48 seconds._

She sucked in a painful lungful, forcing herself to stand up and move away from the mess on the floor. Her feet carried her to the desk, where she promptly slammed the watch down. The broken glass pricked into her palm, not enough to draw blood, but it was enough to make her release the tight grip around the metal. Conflicted she crossed her arms, rubbing her hands up and down over her biceps to fight away the chill that settled inside her veins.

_"Such a shame, I had high hopes for you."_

Her fingers tightened, squeezing the muscles so tightly she would have bruised her own skin if it wasn't for her mutation

_"Useless."_

Everything inside of her was screaming, ordering her to pick up the cursed item and throw it away. But even if her mind was demanding action, she couldn't make her limbs move. She tried to breathe, squeezing her eyes shut against the memory. But it was a fool's errand, for no matter what she did it remained on constant repeat inside of her head, mocking her with every word.

_"Useless"_

_"Useless"_

_"Useless."_

Panic threatened to consume, stopping only when the physical pain in her mouth grabbed her attention. A flow of copper rolled over her tongue as her teeth released the fierce bite against her cheek. Another word replaced Shaw's.

_John._

Not once since she had woken up on the cold factory floor had she thought about her old human boss. The very reason she'd left the mansion in the first place. The stopwatch was forgotten, and within seconds she had reached her bedroom door. It was still early in the morning so as silently a she could manage she slipped into the hallway, shuffling to the door on the other side. She forced herself to take in deep calming breath, before she raised her hand. The three rapid knocks on the door reverberated throughout the hall so loud that it made Katherine cringe. Nervously she looked to the other doors, hoping that the only one she had woken was the person inside the room and not any of the other still sleeping occupants.

But luckily, all remained quiet.

A soft groan from the other side of the door made her perk up and soon she could hear the shuffling of light feet. The oaken door opened with a creak, and with a soft groan the dark haired CIA agent peeked out. It took Moira longer than it would usually take for her recognize the woman on the other side, but once she did, annoyance left her eyes and she pushed the door open wider. "Katie? Shouldn't you be resting?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and half of the words got lost in a loud yawn she stifled behind the back of her hand.

Relief that she had found the short haired brunette in her own bedroom made breathing a lot easier. Katie desperately needed to talk to the woman, and she was not in no mood to deal with waking Charles had Moira not been in her own bed. "I'm done resting, we need to talk." She moved forward, forcing Moira to move to the side as she stepped inside the agent's bedroom.

Moira closed the door once she had entered, yawning one more time to force the last bit of sleep from her body, before she walked back to her bed to sit down on the soft mattress. "What is it?" The open concern in her eyes was enough to make Katie squirm.

"It's John, he used John to lure me to New York. He knows where he lives, where he works-" Saying it aloud made the possibilities all too real and guilt churned in her gut to think she had been too broken to consider this before. "I need to borrow your car; I need to go back. I need to make sur-"

"Calm down." Moira held up a hand, voice that same soft croon of reassurance. "John is fine."

"What?" Wide eyed Katie looked at the woman that was perched calmly on the mattress edge.

"He's fine" Moira repeated, gently. "After you pressed the panic button, I immediately went to find you. But I made sure to send people I trust to the apartment of your old boss. He's fine; John and his family were safe. They were at the diner hard at work and they didn't even know you were in town."

A soft breath of relief let loose some of the tension in the other young woman's body. "Really?"

"Yes, but with everything that happened I didn't get the chance to tell you." Moira got up from the bed; stepping closer, she placed a comforting hand on the female mutants shoulder, squeezing the tense muscles underneath the sweater in an effort to reassure her. "They're fine; some of my contacts on the street will keep an eye on them to make sure nothing happens."

Her lips curved up in a slow grateful smile. "Thank you Moira, I…" She swallowed back the rest of the words as one last twinge of worry pulled at her heart. "There was this girl, a new employee of John. Shaw bribed her; she informed him the moment I called."

Moira let her hand slip from Katie shoulder. "Okay. I'll give my contacts a call to inform them." The familiar, friendly tone in her voice disappeared, and Katie was reminded of who Moira really was when she turned into a skilled CIA agent. "If she stuck around, she'll be in custody before the morning is out" She stepped back, and Katie followed her with her eyes when Moira moved to the closet. She opened both doors and started rummaging through her clothes to find something suitable to wear for the day, and only when the woman lifted the long white shirt she had slept in, did Katie avert her eyes to give the woman some privacy.

Quietly she stared out the window next to the bed while the CIA agent continued dressing herself. The sun had already risen and soon everyone would wake up to start their day. Normally she would have been downstairs in the kitchen already preparing breakfast, but even if her nerves were reassured she just didn't feel like doing something as trivial as cooking breakfast. The rays of the sun crept through the window and over the dresser underneath it. The light reflected off a metal object, and her eyes were drawn towards it.

_A gun._

Moira's gun was lying on the desk. The agent had taken the magazine out before she had placed it down next to the weapon. Invisible strings attached themselves to her limbs, and without even noticing it, her feet closed the distance between her and the dresser. With steady hands she reached out, fingers wrapping around the gun's grip without hesitation at the same moment her mind was dragged down like quicksand. Images flashed in her head, intense and vivid. Desperately she tried to shut the brutal scenes out. But it was useless, for they were too deeply ingrained.

Granny's death.

James's death.

Darwin's death.

And last but not least,

Her own death.

The memories played over and over in her mind, reminding her of her own failures, her own weaknesses and her own-

Her uselessness.

Ember sparked inside of her chest and with every deep intake of oxygen they got fed, growing stronger and brighter the darker her thoughts became.

The German scientist had been cruel when he had conducted his experiment to see if her mutation was valuable. There had been no traces of doubt on his face when he had pulled the trigger to deal the fatal blow on her, and she couldn't even imagine what he would have done with her if he she had passed them. Shaw had mentioned that he had conducted tests on Angel to see if she was worthwhile, and the way the former stripper had tensed when he had told Katherine about it, had been enough of a sign that those tests had not been pleasant. And if that monster was capable of doing those sick and twisted things to those that had come willingly, than she did not even wanted to imagine what he would do to those that went against him.

_Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean._

Worry and anger churned cold in her stomach, and unconsciously her fingers clenched around the gun's grip. The weight of the weapon in her hands seemed to sear a weird kind of strength into her that softened the raging thoughts, making it easier to think.

She'd already lost too many people that had been close to her. People she cared about, people she had loved, and she refused to lose anything else because of her own weaknesses. She had never taken a stand on anything, never attempted to make a change, and now she was starting to grow really tired of wanting things and not being able to achieve them. She no longer wanted to be tired or weak. She no longer wanted to be useless and powerless; she no longer wanted to be a liability.

She couldn't, wouldn't let it happen.

Noise from behind her interrupted her dark thoughts, and the soft tapping of high heels on wood came closer dragging her mind back to the presence. "Katie?" Moira called out her name, before she gently laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Katherine turned her head in response to regard the CIA agent next to her.

Moira had finally finished dressing. Her white button up blouse was neatly buttoned up and stuffed in a dark blue pantaloon. Her slender build and high heels made her appear taller than she was and Katherine had to lift her head slightly to look the woman in the eyes. The picture of composure and accomplishment. Moira was not useless, she would never stoop so low as to let herself be.

The CIA agent looked over her worriedly, brown eyes shifting to the gun in her hands for a few fleeting seconds before she returned them to the mutants face. "Are you alright?" She inquired with a soft tone.

Unable to stand the open concern Katie broke the eye contact turning her gaze back to the gun she was still tightly clenching between her fingers. "I'm fine."

Moira's fingers pressed through the thick fabric of her sweater, a nudge to speak the truth.

"I said I'm fine" the tone of Katie's voice plunged the words into a frigid bite as she repeated herself, turning her eyes back on Moira. "There is nothing to worry about."

Moira pulled her hand back, eyes still fixated on the gun in Katie's hands. "Let me get Charles," she spoke up suddenly, "He would want to talk to you, now that you're awake."

"I'm sure he would, but I don't want to talk to him." Her resolve was strengthening and it hardened her eyes, straightened her backbone.

Moira's mouth opened, and then closed. She analyzed slowly, intently. Her eyes roved over Katherine, only stopping when they reached her hands. She was still clenching the gun tight enough to make her fingers turn white, clinging to it as if it was her only lifeline. Her odd behavior had caused Moira to be concerned at first. But now slowly, very slowly, she started to understand what was plaguing the woman next to her.

Calmly, persuasively she parted her lips to talk. "Katie I-"She took in a deep breath, exhaling through her nose first before she continued. "Than what do you want?"

Her reply came without hesitation. "I want to borrow your gun" She lifted the weapon in her hand to emphasize her words at the same time the agent's brows furrowed.

"Why do you need to borrow it?"

Katie remained silent thinking up what she wanted to share first before she opened her mouth to answer."I've never felt as pathetic, weak or as useless-"

_Useless_

Shaw's voice echoed inside of her mind the same moment the word slipped past her lips and involuntarily her eyes closed.

. " - As useless as I did yesterday, and I never want to feel like that again, I want to learn how to defend myself. I want to learn how to fight." She forced her eyes open, and the lips of the CIA agent curled into a small smile when their eyes met.

"You want to learn how to fight?"

There was the only slightest hesitation before Katie nodded. "We are heading into a war aren't we? And I know it's probably too late already, but I want to learn what I can before that bastard makes his move. I haven't shot a gun in years, I know I'm rusty. I need to train, in hand to hand and with a gun."

The smile on Moira's lips slipped away before it had been given the time to settle. "You know how to shoot?"

Katie nodded. "My husband was a policeman; of course I know how. He took me with him sometimes to a fire range outside the city; He taught me how to shoot, though I never exiled in it."

The agent hummed slowly underneath her breath, thinking over everything that had been said first before she held out her hand towards the gun. The gesture was simple but the message behind it was clear. After a moment, Katie begrudgingly passed it over.

The CIA agents manicured fingers wrapped around the weapon and with her other hand she picked up the magazine that was still lying on the dresser. Without even looking at what she was doing she clicked them together, as she had done a million times before, and stuffed it in the back of her pants.

"Okay." Moira started voice strict and steady. "I'm going to the Charles's office, I'm going to phone my contacts and make certain we have eyes on John and his family." She stepped around Katie and made a beeline for the door.

Katherine turned slightly; following Moira as she walked away. "And then what?"

"Then,-" Moira replied as she turned the doorknob, pulling the door open. "- I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee." She leaned back against the doorpost. Concern briefly clouded her eyes but it disappeared the moment she continued talking. ""I'm probably going to need it if we're going to be shooting"."

Katherine crossed her arms and her long unmanicured nails dug into her biceps.

"I can use your gun?"

"Borrow it" Moira quickly countered. "Let's see if you can hit a target first, shall we?"

* * *

After a sleepless night and a rough morning, Erik found himself in a desperate need of distraction. So, without wasting any more time he made his way outside the mansion, racing down the stone stairs that lead to the path underneath. He kept his pace steady as his feet touched the gravel, walking without stopping.

The air was already filled with several voices as most of the other mutants were already busy with their training programs. No doubt Charles was somewhere among them, probably trying to play mediator between a few. The loudest voices were those of Alex and Sean, but this was nothing new for the pair. The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way around the mansion and closer to the sound of two bickering teenagers. When they finally did come insight he saw his previous prediction had been right.

Charles was with them.

"Alright, alright you two, how about both of you stop your bragging and,-" Charles voice rang loud and clear over the garden, overruling the voices of the younger mutants easily. "-start running." He looked down at his wristwatch before he looked back at both of them. "So, like I said. Five miles around the mansion first befo- "

"I'm so going to win this" Alex rudely interrupted the telepath. He laced his fingers together and flexed his hands out, cracking his knuckles with a wide grin.

Sean shook his head, his voice full of the same enthusiasm. "Oh just wait blue eyes. I hope you like eating dust because I have a buffet ready for you at the finish line. "

Slightly annoyed Charles cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the two back to him again. "Do I really need to explain again to you two? This is not a match, this _is_ just training to see how you two have improved over the last we-"

That was as far as he got, before the two started up once more with their competitive talk. He huffed in annoyance, gearing up for a stern lecture when footsteps on the road caught his attention. "Ah, good morning Erik." He greeted the metal bender with a slight nod of his head, eyes following him until he stopped besides him.

"Morning Charles."

Both adults turned their attention back on the teenagers, who had yet to notice the new arrival.

"You asked for it little red," Alex bent down in a starting position, placing his fingers on the gravel. "Common then, show me what you got!" The blond was grinning from ear to ear, eyes focused on the path ahead.

Sean followed suit, feet lined up and sparing an arrogant smirking glance at the competition. "I intend to. Just make sure you don't start crying when you find me waiting at the finish line."

"Now you two!" Charles raised his voice in an effort to be heard, but his attempt was useless for both teenagers ignored him completely.

" 1, 2, 3, go!" Alex screamed before he pushed his feet off on the ground, shooting away from his starting position like a bullet. Sean followed; he jumped up from the ground and raced after his friend desperately trying to close the distance between them.

"Havok! You cheat!"

Alex's laughter got caught in the wind as he raced over the path and around the mansion as fast as his legs could carry him. Sean followed swiftly, screaming several very colorful curse words at the top of his lungs.

Silently, Erik and Charles watched the two younger mutants until they disappeared behind the mansion, and it was only when their voices were out of earshot that Charles released the breath he'd been holding. A deep furrow appeared between his brows, and he pinched the delicate skin between his fingers, trying to release some of the pressure that had been building over the course of the morning.

"Well, at least they're not competitive" The sarcastic quip slipped from his lips and Erik couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his own. There was an amused look on his face when he turned his head to regard the slightly shorter man next to him. Exhaustion was clearly etched on the telepaths face. His skin was a milky hue, and the brown stubble together with the blue-black bags under his eyes made him look even worse than he probably felt.

Just like him, Charles also hadn't slept.

"You look tired Charles." Erik remarked and the telepath responded by dropping his head in a slow nod.

"I could say the same about you Erik; you look like you haven't slept in days."

The metal bender shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "I'm used to it; there were times that I didn't sleep for days."

"Well," Charles sighed. "Let's hope it will not become a habit." He tried to sound hopeful, but it came out heavy and foreboding. Both mutants regarded each other silently, and Erik found it hard to ignore the leaden dread that wrapped around his heart. It was clear to both that with the return of Shaw on American soil, sleep would be a luxury.

Lost in thought, his eyes travelled to the second floor of the mansion where they settled on a window. His jaw tensed when he saw the curtains, which he had closed the night before, were still shut, shielding what lay inside from his wandering gaze.

He hadn't seen her since he'd left her bedroom. The moment her eyes had closed she'd been lost in a deep and peaceful slumber. He'd been transfixed, watching her sleep longer than he wanted to admit. The woman he had comforted had been completely different from the woman he had gotten to know. Her dark warm eyes had turned cold, and her skin had felt like sandpaper underneath his fingertips. The smell of lavender mixed with blood had been deeply imbedded in his mind, together with the feel of her lifeless body in his arms, and he feared that the memory would stick with him for the rest of his days.

_" Mach dich keine sorgen Liebling."_

He had been startled, when he'd heard the sound of his own voice as it had uttered the sentence without thought, for he had not expected that he would ever speak such affectionate words to anyone.

But he had, and he had spoken them to her easily.

Torn in two by what was supposed to be his logical mind and his painfully beating heart, he stayed by her bedside until exhaustion caught up with him. His body demanded rest so with more effort than he would have wanted he had forced himself to move. He had closed the curtains in front of her bedroom window first, before he had walked to the door where he had stopped for a few seconds to take one last look back at the sleeping woman before leaving. He had dragged his tired body back to his own bedroom where he had spend the remainder of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep, powerless to forget her touch, her scent, and the disturbing coldness of her eyes as she had looked at him.

"She's fine."

Charles's warm voice cut through his troubled mind, dousing a few of the embers that had been burning a hole in his gut since he'd left her room. His eyes shifted away from her closed curtains to look down at the man next to him.

"She has been awake since this morning, she's with Moira"" The telepath answered, dropping his fingers from the bridge of his nose.

Erik's brows furrowed immediately in question. "What are they doing?"

His friend shrugged. "I do not know."

"And you want me to believe that you haven't taken a look inside of their minds to find out what they were planning?"

Charles grinned at the response and shook his head slowly, chuckling a bit. "Contrary to what you believe, I do try to keep out of your minds as much as I can, and I trust Moira enough to know that if it was important she would have told me" His grin melted slightly while he talked and he closed his eyes in concentration, placing two fingers on his temple as he reached out with his mutation to find the human agent."They are behind the mansion, near the garage." He blinked a few times to wet his dry and tired eyes before he started to walk.

Erik trailed behind. "I find it very hard to believe that you do not always read our minds when you have the opportunity."

"I said try my friend. I try." Charles poked his temple as he tossed the slightly taller man a teasing grin. Erik rolled his eyes with just the tiniest bit of annoyance before he turned his face to the blue and cloudless sky above him. For a minute or so both men kept quiet as they walked side by side on the gravel, following the path to the back of the mansion. The telepath took the small moment of silence to rest his weary body and tired mind, while the metal bender used it to think for it seemed his mind was unable to stay still.

Excited voices in the wind made both man look up.

Alex and Sean had temporarily stopped their contest and were now standing next to each other beneath the trees in the garden. It seemed they had run into Raven, for the girl was with them smiling brightly as she listened to Sean who was waving his arms around frantically, before he smacked his fist into his palm to emphasize whatever he was saying.

Both older mutants stopped walking as they observed the threesome.

"Those two." Charles muttered while a frustrated breath escaped through his nose. "Both of them have the attention span of a goldfish." He dropped his eyes to the watch around his wrist to look at the time before he raised his head up again. The younger mutants talked and laughed, seemingly without a care in the world.

The carefree behavior of the three made Erik's brow furrow. "Charles," He spoke up carefully after some time. "Beside us, who else have knows about what has happened?"

"Only Hank." The reply came instantly as if he had already expected it. "I ran into him this morning, he was planning to find her to ask for another blood sample."He clicked his tongue between his back teeth and jaw. "I told him to stop his research for the time being, after what happened last night I coul- '

An unexpected loud bang that came from the other side of the mansion made him swallow his words before he could finish. Both mutants looked towards where the sound came from. "Was that a-" Charles started asking the question but before he could finish another loud bang echoed through the sky.

Erik felt every muscle tense the moment he recognized what it was."A gun." Before he had even realized it, he broke out in a run, his long legs eating up the uneven ground. He increased his speed even more when another loud bang rang through the air.

And another.

And another.

The gunshots sounded louder the closer he got to the back of the garage, and as he ran, he could hear Charles's footsteps pound on gravel behind him, closely on his heels. Together, they rushed around the corner, only to come to an abrupt halt when they were greeted by a sight none of them had expected.

"Charles." A female voice, pitched high with worry filled the sky and its effect on Charles was instant. Visibly his body relaxed as his eyes settled on the Human CIA agent that was standing on the grass a few meters away from him.

"I'm glad you're here-." She'd traded in her usual suit for the same training clothes the others wore. "She wanted to do this; I didn't have the heart to stop her."

The same grey sweatpants and white wife beater that Moira wore were also worn by a certain female mutant. She was standing a few feet away from them, her attention focused elsewhere. A hint of color had returned to her face, and the few light freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose were clearly visible again. Her thick, curly hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and it billowed down her back, where it swung gently in the wind.

She looked the same as she had the day before, like nothing had ever happened, and the sight of her was so unexpected that he only just managed to keep his face clear. Steel-grey eyes scanned her, roving and analyzing everything as quickly as his tactical mind allowed him. The growing feeling of worry, that had plagued him for hours, slowly diminished. But before it could be completely replaced with relief, it stopped, the moment his eyes reached her hands.

Her soft delicate hands were tightly wrapped around a handgun, and she was biting down on her lower lip in concentration hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth marks. The barrel was aimed at a few glass bottles that were conveniently placed on an old ragged wooden fence a few meters in front of her.

His face lost all expression and he stared at her, uncomprehending. A surge of unwanted protectiveness soured the back of his mouth and every fiber of his being twisted and turned when he noticed how naturally she was holding the gun. She wasn't moving a muscle; her hands did not waver or shake. She was holding the weapon as if she'd done it a million times before and for some reason he didn't like it.

No.

He didn't like it at all.


	28. The dark side of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Ty Dolla $ign & Future - Darkside

_Some days I close my eyes and fade away,_  
that's just the dark side of me.  
Some nights all the colors turn to grey,  
Just like the dark side of me

* * *

**Chapter 28: The dark side of me.**

* * *

The CIA agent had kept true to her word; after they had left her bedroom they had made their way into Charles's office. Moira spent more than a half hour on the phone, talking with several of her contacts on the streets. In the same period of time, Katherine kept pacing back and forth, almost wearing out a path in the carpet.

It was only when the CIA agent had hung up the phone and told Katie the good news with a huge smile plastered on her face that the female mutant finally was able to relax.

John and his family were alright, and the girl that they had hired in Katie's place had been arrested and brought in for questioning. Relieved, she had thanked Moira with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and a good sturdy breakfast in the kitchen, before both women headed outside to find a suitable place to start their training. They soon found it behind the mansion near the garage. Moira had brought a few empty wine bottles that had been lying around in the kitchen with her and had arranged them on a wooden fence a few feet ahead.

The air was humid around them, warm and peaceful. Crickets buzzed loudly, and the few morning clouds that had been scattered across the sky were slowly drifting away. The summer sun beat down on her and the heat caused a tiny trickle of sweat to run down Katie's neck behind her ear. She ignored the ticklish feeling, focusing all her attention on the task at hand.

Moira took the gun out of the holster on her hip, checking the magazine first before she held it out for Katherine to take. "Are you really sure about this?" She asked, with a twinge of worry in her voice.

She took the gun from Moira's hand without hesitation. "Yes."

Moira nodded slowly, turning her head to look at the glass bottles first before shifting her eyes back to Katie. "Okay. You really know how to shoot?"

Another short reply left the mutants lips. "Yes."

Moira's chest heaved, a deep breath escaping out of her lungs as she moved to stand behind the female mutant, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "Just take your time, take deep breaths and keep the recoil in mind when you pull the trigger." She reminded her all the same.

Katherine bowed her head with a nod, staring at the weapon in her hands. The gun fit perfectly. The weight felt solid. But not heavy and with a minimum effort she was able to lift the weapon. She licked her dry lips, looking down the barrel of the gun with both eyes open as she tried to ignore the heavy pounding of her chest.

James had taught her how to shoot, how to stand and how to hold the gun. She knew the basics by heart and though she had never been a good a shot she _had_ been able to hit a target a few times in the past.

Her finger tightened on the trigger, the moment a familiar nervous flutter she hadn't felt in years gripped her stomach. She knew there was no other choice. If she wanted to protect those around her she had to learn how to fight, how to defend herself from those that meant harm.

_Useless_

The sound of the German scientist still haunted her and it caused a muscle in her jaw to tense. Her fingers clenched around the gun when another whisper echoed through her head, and before she had even realized her fingers had pressed the trigger.

The gun went off.

The recoil, even from such a small caliber pistol, made the weapon jerk aggressively in her hand. The butt slammed back against her palm, she winced but kept her finger curled around the trigger.

The bullet left the barrel, piercing the sky and disappearing in the distance.

_Useless._

A chill swept over her, the icy-cold touch of ghost fingers tracing over the skin of her stomach, following a path up to the exact spot the bullet had entered her. She shuddered at the memory, her stomach tightening and twisting as his voice roared the word in her head over and over again.

_Useless._

A frustrated scream pressed against the back of her throat, but she clamped her lips shut. Spasmodically her fingers started pulling the trigger, determination taking control of her hands. The loud sound of shot after shot being fired shattered the air around them, and with each bullet that flew from the barrel, her hands grew steadier.

A bullet hit the wooden fence beneath the bottle, sending woods chips flying.

_Useless._

Another bullet hit the wood.

_Useless_

And another.

The bottle exploded suddenly on impact, glass shards raining down on the grass below. The sound of glass breaking stopped her finger on the trigger, and she drew in a deep breath filling her oxygen-starved lungs. The pent-up tension slowly seeped out of her bones, replacing the mind-numbing fear and anger with blissful silence.

" Katie?"

The female mutant was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized Moira had moved until she found the CIA agent standing right beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Smoke still billowed from the barrel of the gun in her hands, and she stared at it calmly. "I'm fine," she replied, turning her sights back to the green bottle next to the one she had shot.

"You sure?" The worried tone was still in the voice of the CIA agent.

"Trust me I'm fine, I just needed to let out some frustrations." The exhilaration that she had been able to hit one bottle made her hands waver slightly, so she took in a few calming breaths to calm her pounding heart before she aimed the gun again.

" Katie I'm really not su-"

"I am" She interrupted almost harshly. "I'm not done yet."

Moira refrained from saying anything else; she only offered a small nod before she took a step back to give Katie the space she desperately seemed to need. "Okay," she spoke softly after pondering for a few seconds. "Just keep your breathing calm, before you pull the trigger."

Katherine nodded, accepting the advice without a word. She focused all of her attention, shutting everything else out until all that remained was the feeling of the gun in her hand. She aimed it back at the bottle that was mocking her with its presence. Vaguely her mind registered the sound of footsteps on gravel, but she blocked it out as much as she could.

"Charles."

Moira's voice drifted in the background but she ignored it, keeping her eyes focused on her target. She forced her lungs to inhale and exhale in a slow rhythm. Her finger curled around the trigger and with a soft tap she pressed it. The harsh bark of the bullet echoed around the area after it left the barrel. It flew past the bottle, barely missing it.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath, frustrated that she had missed. With a flip of her finger, she put the safety on and pressed the release to take the magazine off to see how many bullets were left. She started counting but quickly stopped when movement from the corner of her eye distracted her.

She shifted her head and glanced up.

Charles and Erik were standing on the gravel path, both eyeing her with expressions that differentiated greatly from each other. Charles's face was edged with surprise, his clear blue drifting over her. "Katherine." Her name left his lips almost breathlessly and the full use of it made her cock an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged and started counting bullets again. "I'm training."

Erik's body tensed the moment the words had left her lips. His ice like gaze chased over her skin making her heart thud painfully in her chest while something in her stomach fluttered in a nervous reaction that was new to her.

She was so caught in his gaze that it took her several seconds to notice there was a probing presence in the back of her mind, but the moment she realized what it was, she tore her gaze away from Erik's burning stare and rounded them angrily on the telepath beside him.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop reading my mind, Charles?" Her fingers tightened around the gun, and annoyed she slid the magazine back, clicking it into place by slapping it with her palm." If there is something you wish to know, you could've just asked."

Slowly, Charles his fingers lowered from his temple."I do apologize; it's just a rather unexpected sight to find you here, holding- "he paused taking a small breath before he continued." -A gun."

She aimed the gun back at the bottles with a dismissive shake of her head. "Things have changed."

"Changed how exactly?"

"I decided that I'm not going to sit still and be left behind when that bastard makes a move." Her fingers pressed against the trigger, the weapon responded swiftly. Charles was the only one that flinched when the bullet hurtled towards its target, shattering the bottle on impact. Satisfaction made her lips curl. She watched the glass shatter to the ground first before she turned her head, settling her eyes back on Charles. "I'm going with you."

For the first time since he had left her room the night before, she heard the voice of the metal bender as he finally parted his lips to speak. "I believe we all agreed that you coming with us is not the wisest course of actions."

"Like I said." She clicked the safety on the gun back again, before returning to the group. She held out the gun for Moira to take, which she did, without a word. "Things have changed."

The answer didn't satisfy him. " _Nothing_ has changed." The barbed words escaped his lips at the same time that Charles stepped forward, hands jutted in front of him in an effort to defuse both mutants.

"Erik, there is no need for-"

But his words fell on deaf ears for the metal bender continued without stopping."You can't protect yourself, and using a gun against someone as powerful as Shaw is reckless and naïve and you should know better."

The nerves formerly fluttering within her belly now roared to life. " _Excuse_ me?"

"What Erik is trying to say,- " Charles placed a defusing hand on her shoulder, voice soft and gentle as he attempted to end the argument before it could develop further. " is that given recent events it might be better for you to stay here."

She scoffed way too loudly, turning her eyes on him while shrugging her shoulder out from under his hand. "You were the one who wanted me to go with you in the first place. I seem to recall you even had Hank make me a suit."

"Yes but,–"

"He thinks I'm dead Charles."

The coldness in the tone of her voice when she spoke the harsh words made both men react differently. Charles winced, eyes momentarily closing as the images of what had happened to her the night before were forced upon his already weary mind without warning. Erik was more in control of his emotions. He only narrowed his eyes slightly when her words washed over him.

She spoke again, softer, more somber in tone. "He believes he killed me, he won't expect me to be there. I know that when he believed me to be alive I was a liability, but that's changed. As long as he thinks I'm dead, I can be useful." She turned her head slowly, her chin defiantly higher as she returned Erik's gaze brazenly. "So, I'm going, whether you agree or not."

Tension ratcheted up between them making each second feel as if it was being dragged on forever. It was only when a soft groan from beside her reached her ears she was able to avert her eyes to look at the sickly pale telepath next to her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Professors eyes were screwed shut in an attempt to ward off the unwanted memories. "Charles?" Moira closed the distance between her and the telepath; worriedly she placed her hand on his hunched shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry dear, I'm fine" he waved her concern away, dropping his hand back to his side as he focused his weary eyes on Moira. "I am just tired, that's all."

"You should rest."

He nodded slowly in agreement, lips curling at the agent's sentiment. "Yes, yes I should."

His eyes lifted, looking at Katie as he parted his mouth in one last attempt to change her mind." Katie, I understand what you are feeling and going through" knowingly he narrowed his eyes. "But I do hope that you will reconsider your decision or at least give it more thought."

"I've considered it, and reconsidered it, and then thought about it some more. It's decided."

He lowered his head thoughtfully to the ground; silently he scanned the grass beneath his feet. "If it is your wish to go with us then I will not go against it." He leaned more of his weight on Moira, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I will inform Hank of the adjustment in plans and see to it he finishes your suit."

A small thankful smile curled Katie's lips. "Thank you Charles."

He nodded slowly in reply, returning her smile with a small hesitant one of his own before he turned to look at the woman that was pressed against him. "Moira dear, if you would be so kind, would you help me inside?"

"Sure Charles, let's go." She started to walk, wrapping her arm around Charles's shoulder to help him move. The pair made their way to the garage door, softly whispering endearments; their bodies tightly pressed against one other. They disappeared inside the mansion without looking back.

The momentary relief she felt at dealing with one set of protests was cast aside just as quickly. There was still Erik to contend with. She took a breath of courage, lifting her head to look back at him. "Is there something you want to say, Erik?"

He gazed at her for a long, heated moment before he answered. "Several things."

"Then why don't you?" She demanded. He chuckled without mirth.

"Because you will not heed my words even if I speak them aloud."

His bitter tone made her throat tighten and there was an apology, a reassurance on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she forced herself to break the eye contact, turning her head away to stare at the garage door where Charles and Moira had disappeared.

"It's my decision."

He took a deep calming breath, staying quiet for a slow heartbeat before he answered in a softer tone than before. "I know."

She observed him from the corner of her eye, watching as his body visibly relaxed. He had stuffed both hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and had dropped his head, looking down at the gravel path he was standing on seemingly lost in thought. Without warning his blue-grey eyes suddenly shifted to her, and he caught her stare. Not wanting to gawk, she averted her eyes as quickly as she could.

"Just to make things clear, you _are_ planning to go through with this?"

Something in the sound of his voice made her turn her head in his direction again. Just like before his gaze was still glued on her.

"Yes," She swallowed almost nervously under the onslaught of his intense stare. "I am."

Erik took a hand out of his pocket and scratched the two-day stubble on his chin. He nodded, and she could almost see the gears whirring in his mind as he processed the answers she gave to him.

"Follow me." A strange, almost manipulative tone smoothed his turned away from her, walking back over the gravel path in the direction where he had come from.

Baffled by his reaction she stared at his back as he retreated. "Follow you where?"

He stopped his trek for a moment, the gravel crunching underneath his feet. "The training room."

"For what?" She perked up hopefully. "Wait, are we going to train?"

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. The expression on his face had changed, and the sound of his voice when he spoke send a sharp prickle down her spine. "Just come along, we don't have much time."He turned his gaze away from her and continued walking without looking back at her.

His strange behavior made warning bells go off in the back of her mind, but the sound was soon overruled by the heavy beating of her heart when she recalled the tenderness in his eyes when he had looked at her. Her feet moved without thinking, picking up the pace until she walked beside him down the gravel path, all the while trying to ignore the quickening of her heart.

But it was useless, for it fluttered inside of her chest like a trapped bird.

* * *

Over the course of the day, the sun had lowered enough in the sky to pierce directly through the window in the training room. Its bright rays danced across the body of the woman that lay flat on the floor like a rag doll. Her arms and legs were splayed out wide, a fine layer of sweat beaded her brow, and a strand of dark hair stuck to her temples and cheeks.

In a futile attempt to keep her ire under control her jaw clenched and unclenched, and it took all of her willpower to stay on the ground, instead of lunging towards the metal bender who was calmly standing a few feet away from her. The man was trying to look relaxed as if nothing was bothering him, but over the weeks they spend together she had gotten to know him well enough to see through his guise.

Ever since they had entered the training room an hour prior, he acted differently towards her, colder and harder. He'd said little, only a smug taunt to "come at me with everything you've got."

And she had, or at least tried too.

She had lunged after him again and again, desperately trying to hit him using all of her strength, all of her power, but it wasn't enough. Every attempt was easily blocked without any effort, and every time he had swept her feet out from underneath her to make her crash to the floor. As a result, her mutation was working overtime, and sooner than she had expected most of her energy was drained making it harder for her to keep the pain at bay. Even now she could barely feel the energy humming inside her veins.

Her eyes shifted to him, and instantly she was caught by the net of his gaze. He was staring straight at her, looking over her with such a deep and fixed attention that it almost snatched the air from her lungs. Their eyes remained locked, until he broke it, shifting his head away from her to look towards the window. He parted his lips to speak, letting the words slip through clenched teeth.

"We should stop, it's getting late."

There was something in the tone of his voice, and in his manner, that caused her heart to painfully thud inside of her chest. His weird behavior flashed off and on like a light switch and more and more she was starting to believe that he had lured her to the training room with an alternative motive in mind.

She forced herself to stand, hands at her sides. "I'm not done yet." The words came out sounding a lot calmer than she'd expected.

His eyes shifted away from the window and they narrowed when they reached her. He didn't seem to be happy with her answer. "Stop acting foolish, you're exhausted."

She ignored him, raising her fists up to guard her face. "I'm not done."

He removed one hand from his pocket and clenched it at his thigh. Annoyance, disappointment and something that almost looked like anger, darkened his eyes until it was almost impossible to detect the transition from pupil to iris. "Suit yourself."

She breathed in deeply before she moved, closing the distance between them swiftly. Her small hand reached out, brushing over his shirt, but he dodged her attack before she could clinch the fabric between her fingers. She swung her other fist his way but he caught it, twisting her arm behind her back and pulling her hard against him. She struggled and lashed out with her free hand but his own captured her wrist easily. He wrapped his fingers around the tender skin and held it away from himself, hindering any attempt at escape. Her head snapped up and she glared at him icily, even scornfully. She struggled madly, but he didn't release her, he just kept holding her rigidly against him.

Alright, another tactic was necessary.

She raised her foot and bent her knee aiming a kick at his hip, but before it could land he stuck his foot behind her leg and pushed forward, making her trip backward. The arm at her back stopped her fall. Her breath trapped at the base of his throat as she jerked her head up to look at him. He was the only thing that was keeping her from falling on the matted floor and the realization renewed her anger.

"Don't you fucki-"

He released her the moment the curse word slipped past her lips, and she yelped, arms flailing wildly in all directions before her back hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of her lungs, and with a groan she rolled onto her side, cursing under her breath before she forced herself to sit. Immediately her eyes found him. If she had been angry before she was absolutely seething now.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Is that so?" He responded calmly.

With a huff, Katherine forced her limbs to work, pushing herself up to stand again. "Yes, it is! You don't have to throw me to the ground every damn time!"

"Than perhaps you should stop tripping."

She scoffed angrily at his words, "Stop it, Erik, I mean it. Stop whatever it is you're doing."

Her accusation made one of his eyebrows rise and calmly he stuffed his hands back into the front pockets of his sweatpants. "And what is it you believe that I'm doing, exactly?"

And there was the catch. It was crystal clear that he was planning something, even if she hadn't quite yet figured out what it was. What she did know was that he had been treating her like a child ever since she had walked into the room, and the absurdity and unfairness of it made her fume.

"You haven't attacked me once."

His eyes shifted the moment she crossed her arms.

"You're on the defense, and you keep throwing me to the _fucking_ ground EVERY damn time, not even taking this serious enough to fight me for real!"

He stayed silent when she finished, glancing up at her face for a small fleeting second before he lowered his eyes back to her hands. "We are done here."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "What? What do you mean we're done?"

"It's exactly as I say, we're done. You are not capable of continuing with this charade any longer."

"I can still-"

"Stop it, Katherine!" He chided her harshly. "We're _done_. You cannot possibly be planning to go through with this. Look at yourself. You're not even capable of healing your own bruises."

His words took her by surprise and she blinked a few times before she dropped her head, following his gaze that was still fixed on her hands. Two identical bruises wrapped around her wrists like bracelets, lingering on the exact spot where his hands had been moments earlier. She hadn't seen markings like the ones that now adorned her skin in years and the unexpected sight made her uncross her arms to look at them better.

A dull pain blossomed slowly, spreading from her wrist to her arms where it started to engulf the rest of her body. She tried to activate her mutation, tried to control the humming inside of her veins but it was futile for it refused to listen to her demands. The need to lie down and rest until her energy restored was almost overwhelming, but she ignored the aching tiredness, shifting her eyes back to him.

"I can still go on." She insisted.

"Stop it," He repeated, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No."

The metal bender grounded his teeth so loudly she could hear it even if she was several feet away. "I mean it. I'm not done yet, not until you fight me without holding back. Stop treating me like I'm useless-"

Invisible, icy fingers touched her; creeping over her stomach, tingling and tickling the skin causing chills to work their way up to her neck. The German scientist's disembodied voice chanted the single word over and over again, and the sound caused images to flash violently inside of her mind until all that remained was a hideous blur.

For a small moment, her mind was too distracted to notice that the metal bender had moved. He closed the distance between them slowly, his feet thudding on the floor with each careful step. She sucked in a startled breath as the cold slipped from her veins, only to be replaced by the warmth, the heat of a familiar male body that invaded body and soul. His fingertips caressed the skin on the back of her hand, the touch so gentle and comforting that it made her shiver.

He took her hand, cradling it between his own as he lifted it to take a better look at the bruises that decorated her skin. Protectiveness, concern, quilt, and most of all anger flashed over his face in light intervals before his expression molded into a hardened chill. He released her hand abruptly almost discarding it. "We are done" his voice was firm, not leaving any room for discussion as he turned around and stepped away from her, heading towards the door.

The temporary warmth left her the moment he stepped away and her entire body shivered from the loss of it. "I'm not done!" She hauled in a breath, forcing herself to keep speaking "I want to learn how to defend myself, Erik. I want to go with you, so stop holding back when you're fighting me, I'm not made of glass."

Her words seem to hit him right where it hurt, for when he finally did turn his head to regard her, the emotionless and distant look that he offered her was not what she had expected. "Are you absolutely sure about this Katherine?" There was a dangerous low note in his voice that made her heart leap. But stubborn as she was, she managed to croak out what she wanted to say even if her tongue felt like a stone in her mouth.

"Yes."

For one tense second he remained where he was, but then, the moment she blinked he made his move, the distance disappearing between them in two strides of his long legs. Surprised by his sudden movement her feet moved back quickly, but it wasn't fast enough to get away from him. He threw a fist at her as soon as he was close enough and instinctively she raised her arm to block the hit. The sheer intensity and strength behind his fist knocked her back, pain blooming hot and bright. Without let up, he swung again and only a quick duck saved her jaw.

The man was quick and relentless, and with every move he made he was forcing her back. She hadn't noticed that she had already crossed half of the room until her shoulder blades hit the wall behind her. She tried to duck around him, but Erik had already reached her. His hands slammed next to her face on the wall, pinning her with his body, forcing Katherine to press herself against the stone in an attempt to keep from touching him.

She raised her hand to hit him but he was quicker, wrapping his fingers around her wrist before it could touch him and forcing it against the wall above her head. Her next attempt followed swiftly. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he already anticipated it. The moment her knee came up he used his free hand to catch her leg, pressing himself flat against her until she was trapped between wall and body

Her shoulders jerked while she tried to fight against them, struggling against the death grip he had on her by pressing the palm of her free hand on his chest. "Let me go!"

His head dropped, warm breath tickling the wispy curls at her temple as he spoke. "Make me."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Erik! Unhand me now!" She pressed her body against him again and again in a desperate effort to free herself, but his only response was to lean even closer.

"You wanted me to stop holding back, are you regretting your decision now?"

She growled and snapped her teeth at him. "Let me go now!"

"Your demands won't work when it's Schmidt that has cornered you, so try something else!"

The sound of the name of the man that had been haunting her ever since she had woken up that morning made her entire body go still with shock. The feel of Erik's warmth seeping through her own clothes reminded her of how close he actually was and it caused a claustrophobic panic to grip her. Her hand curled into a fist against his chest, clenching the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. She needed air; She needed to get away from his disorientating presence so she could think clearly again, instead of panicking.

" Erik," She tried again, speaking slowly trying to make her voice sound even. "Let go of me."

The hand he had been using to stop her leg when she had attempted to kick him started moving. He ran his fingers along the side of her body, following the curve of her waist to her shoulders. "You have no idea what you are involving yourself in; step back now before someone gets hurt." The tone of his voice was dead serious as he ran his fingers over her collarbone gently before he wrapped them around the hand she had pressed on his chest. With just the slightest of pressure, he was able to pry her hand of off him. Slowly, eerily gentle he raised his arm, now trapping both arms above her head.

"Stop it!" Her voice cracked and her chin quivered as she fought to get her hands free. "Erik, stop it!"

"Schmidt isn't going to stop and neither am I until you force me to." His angry voice resonated in her ears as struggled against the death grip he had on her hands. But the man didn't budge, didn't move, he just continued pressing her against the wall.

A faint humming inside of her veins started to grow at the same moment her vision started to blur. A loud screeching sound, that reminded her of fingernails on a chalkboard, started echoing in the back of her mind, and it caused her to shiver in discomfort.

"You don't possess the power to fight. " He continued every word cutting and chosen with a particular goal in mind. "You can't defend yourself, and even if Shaw believes you to be dead your presence will only serve as a distraction" His iron grip was cutting into her wrists, grounding into the already bruised skin. "So change your decision to go with us, and I will let you go."

"So that's it!" Her vision cleared the moment she saw all his "training" for what it really was. "That was your plan? You wanted to prove to me that I can't protect myself by throwing me to the goddamn floor the entire afternoon?"

"Then prove me wrong and free yourself." He dipped his head to stare at her. "Or give up, and stay behind."

"It's not your decision Erik!" The scratching inside of her mind increased and grew louder. A familiar tingle of energy started spreading through her limbs, and the moment she realized what it was her body went completely rigid. She pushed herself back against the wall in a desperate attempt to create distance between them.

"Erik, let me go now!"

He lifted his chin slightly. "You heard my demands, say what I want to hear first and I will release you"

"Erik, let me go I can't-"

He interrupted her harshly "You can't what?"

"Control it-"

Something inside of her snapped at the same time that the last bit of control slipped away. The scratching got replaced by whispers that soon turned into screams. Terrifying, bellowing screams that commanded her to do what she did not want to do.

_Transfer it._

* * *

Without warning her legs buckled and he was only just able to catch her before she fell.

"Katherine?"

Numbness gradually spread over his chest, when she didn't respond, didn't rouse. Her skin was ice cold to the touch and only the small breaths that escaped from her lips against the skin of his throat proved that she was still alive. He smoothed her hair back from her face, fingers ghosting over her cheek to the back of her neck. He shook her; her body was lax in his hold, her head falling back as if too heavy for her neck to support. His thumb traveled over her lips, barely feeling her breath against the digit.

"Katherine!"

Her name cracked from his lips like a whip and at the same time he called out to her, her eyes shot open. She straightened in his arms, gasping as her chest filled slowly with a deep intake of air.

Relief made the fingers of one hand clench on her waist while he stroked the back of her head with his other hand. He dragged her closer until he felt the skin of her temple underneath his lips and he breathed in the clean lavender smell that belonged to her.

He had allowed himself to be so consumed by his own thoughts that he didn't realize how far he'd gone until it was too late. Subtlety had never been his strongest trait and he had hoped that with this direct and relentless approach he would have been able to make her understand what he had already known. She was weak, powerless and vulnerable, and the all-consuming feeling of protectiveness he felt towards her pressed down on his shoulders like a heavy burden.

He had chosen to take care of her instead of going after Shaw the night before. He wouldn't make that choice again, he couldn't. Schmidt was and would always be his first choice and it was the sole reason why he didn't want her to go with them. He didn't want his mind to stray the moment he needed to be in complete control of his thoughts. He was close, so close to finally coming face to face with the man whose memories had tormented him for years that he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to come between them.

He wanted, _needed_ to change her mind. Force her to understand she was making a wrong choice, forcing her to realize how vulnerable and weak she was.

But he had taken it too far, pushed her too far.

He felt her tremble in his arms and it dragged his mind back from the dark place it had gone to. He loosened his grip, pulling away enough from her to look down.

The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

The eyes meeting his own were black and featureless, the irises so dark that they merged seamlessly into the pupils. Her hand shot out like a striking snake, fingers clamping around his neck with a grip surprisingly strong.

He parted his lips to say her name but found he couldn't, his entire body was numb. Breathing became harder at the same time that a disturbing coldness seeped from her fingers into his skin, and for the first time in what felt like years he was unable to feel the energy of the metal that surrounded him.

Frozen he stared at her, unable to move, unable to talk.

Her dark eyes never looked away from him. They were glazed over and empty like she wasn't there at all. The cold numbing feeling slithered through the veins of his neck to his shoulder and down his chest. His spine tingled with an alarming feeling of danger, and with every second the feeling grew, the colder he became. Pain began seeping through their connection, until every nerve ending in his body hurt. He felt as if he was being devoured, as if his energy, his entire being was slowly being eaten alive.

And it seemed that the worse he was feeling, the better she was starting to look. Color returned to her face at the same time he knew his had turned ashen. Two identical bruises were slowly blooming on each of his wrists while the marks on her skin disappeared. He tried to speak her name, but no sound came, tried to make his arms to move, but the limbs felt like lead bars that weighed more than he could carry.

Unable to keep himself forms standing his legs buckled underneath him, and his knees hit the matted floor with a gruesome crack. Her hand remained on his neck, fingers curled into torturing claws on his skin. She lowered her head, cocking it slightly to the side, glancing at him with soulless predatory eyes.

More and more energy coursed through him, and she continued sucking it up through her fingers like a leech, replacing the energy she lacked with his own. His teeth gritted, his jaw set, eyes squeezed closed against the pain. Sweat poured from his brow as he forced all of his strength to his arms, trying to break through the barrier she had put between his mind and body. His hands trembled when he was finally able to raise them, and he clutched her waist pulling her into him. His fingers clenched and unclenched in the fabric of her shirt, holding on to her like she was his only lifeline. His lips felt like they were stitched together, sealed up and it took him more willpower than he thought he possessed to tear them apart to speak.

"Kate."

The moment it sprang from his lips the coldness inside of his veins stopped. The restriction on his windpipe disappeared, and he gulped down deep breaths, filling his lungs with the precious air.

Her fingers disappeared from his neck, her entire body shaking like a leaf. He tried to cling to her but he didn't possess the strength to stop her from scrambling backward. He fell forward, hands splaying flat on the floor, catching him before he fell. He dragged in a heavy breath, intent on calming his frantic heart.

The sound of her own breathing, which came in short panicked gasps made him lift his head to look at her.

Her body was pressed against the wall, her hands shaking badly; covering her ears on each side of her head in what seemed an attempt to shut out whatever it was that had been in control of her. Her eyes were still dark, pupils fully dilated and she focused them on the skin of his neck. Her face contorted in horror and disbelief. He winced, already feeling the deep welts and bruises blooming where her hands had been.

"Erik."The whisper of his name was thick, clogged with emotion, and the sound of it was enough of a trigger to force him to make his body move in spite of his protesting muscles. His heart leaped painfully in his throat, eyes clenched to ward off the pain as he rose shakily. He moved towards her, dragging his feet across the matted floor until he was in front of her. It took another long moment of breathing to gather the strength to raise his hand towards her cheek.

"Don't touch me-"The words slipped past her lips before his fingers could brush over the curve of her jaw and he stopped, hand dangling in front of her. Her black eyes remained focused on the dark welts on his neck.

I've hurt you." She whimpered.

The sound of her distress made his mouth dry. "Kate" he breathed her name, it was all he was able to croak out but the gentle prodding was enough to finally break the spell his wounds seemed to have put her under.

She raised her teary eyes to his. The vulnerable look inside of them urged him on.

He broke through the invisible barrier that stood between them. His fingers fluttered against her cheek, and then his hand was moving gently around the side of her face and over the hand that was pressed against her ear. He pried her fingers loose; engulfing them in a firm, warm clasp. His calloused palm slide against her when he laced their fingers together and he brought her hand back to his skin, placing the palm of her hand over the bruised skin before he covered it with his own.

"I'm fine."

He swallowed roughly as her warm fingers flexed against the skin. For a few seconds, they stood like that until she stepped closer, sliding her arms up around his neck, pressing the full length of her body against him. It took all of his strength not to fall down when she embraced him, but he forced himself to stay standing.

For her.

He returned her embrace with fervor, holding her tenderly. His tired mind was too exhausted to keep track of his thoughts and emotions. Relief rapidly morphed into confusion and the more energy he spent thinking the more upset his already tired body became.

She clung to him like a shadow. Arms locked around his neck, fingers dancing feverishly over his shoulders and back. Heat prickled along his skin wherever her fingers touched, and he groaned when he felt the tiny tendrils of energy sliding from her skin into his own.

"Don't "He groaned against her temple, trying to stop her from healing the marks she had left on him.

She breathed against his neck, trailing her fingers along his hairline. "Let me." Her energy dove deep inside of him without permission and as soon as he felt the addicting heat seep into his muscles he knew there would be no fighting it.

Her energy eased the tension inside of him, satisfaction rumbled inside of his throat with every gentle pull of her energy. His fingers pressed against the small of her back. Her spine pulled in a tight curve at the touch until their bodies were aligned from shoulder to toes. He felt like he was standing on the tip of his toes, balancing on a tightrope between his logical mind and the raging need that coursed through his body.

He had no idea what had happened or what she had done, but for some reason, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was relish the feel of her soft body against his own. Her energy ran through his veins, causing his heart to race and desire to surge through his blood in an intoxicating rush.

Her hand, that had been massaging the weariness from the back of his neck stilled, and slowly he felt the energy leaving him through the tips of her fingers. He groaned in frustration and he forced himself to pull back. He dipped his head to capture her gaze, at the same time that she tipped her head back to meet his own. The color of her eyes had taken on the color of aged scotch again, and the familiarity within them made his pulse soar.

Almost unconscious of what he was doing; he lowered his head closer to hers. She met him halfway, standing on the tips of her toes to meet his eager mouth. Their lips molded together passionately and immediately he felt her unbridled heated response. There was a hunger behind her lips that matched his own and he returned it brazenly.

He backed her up against the wall roughly, lips never leaving hers. She arched against the wall, arched into _him_ , returning his kiss with such abandon that their lips were forced apart. Teeth clashed before the softness and wetness of their mouths melded together eagerly again.

His hand slid underneath the hem of her shirt, feeling the warm skin of her back beneath his fingers. She whimpered, responding willingly to his touch, moving her fingers into the thickness of his hair, pressing her mouth harder against his. Every movement, every response only succeeded in fueling the fire that raged inside his loins. She clung to him as though she needed him every bit as much as he needed her.

His hands roamed her stomach, skimmed over her ribs, caressing the skin underneath her bra. With the tips of his fingers he traced the scar underneath her breast and the moment he started moving them up she froze in his arms, and twisted her mouth away from his, dragging in big gulps of airs.

He noticed the stirrings of panic in her eyes before she tightly clenched them shut. Her hands started trembling, sliding down from the back of his neck to his chest where she splayed them over his heart. She took deep calming breaths, forcing away the fear that had suddenly taken root inside of her, refusing to give in.

His curiosity nagged him and he parted his lips to ask the question but she answered him before a single sound could leave. "I'm fine, it's nothing" She opened her eyes, avoiding his gaze and staring directly at her fidgeting hands.

The abrupt change in her behavior made him pull his hand from underneath her shirt. He placed it on her chin and with a gentle pull; he tipped her head back to meet his gaze.

"You're not fine. What is it?" His voice was hoarse, demanding but it did not have the effect he desired for when she answered her words were the same.

"It's nothing."

"Katherine" He leaned closer, his breath fanning over her lips. "Stop lying."

She swallowed visibly, her tongue darting out to wet her kiss-swollen lips. " I…." she swallowed again."I keep hearing him, keep feeling him."

"Who?" He pressed.

"You know who" Her lip quivered slightly before she continued. "You're haunted by him too."

The grip on her face and the hold at her waist tightened when the truth of what had been plaguing her became clear. The apparent protectiveness that been scorching a path through his veins reared its ugly head again and as a result, his jaw tensed. She released his shirt and lifted one of her hands to the back of his head, pulling his mouth closer. "When you touched me, my mind played a mean trick on me."

It took all of his strength to remain unmoving when everything inside of him centered on the tiny spot next to his mouth where her warm, gentle lips touched the skin. His blood ran hot, pulse-pounding so loudly that he was sure she would be able to feel it thunder beneath the hand that was teasingly skimming over the skin of his chest.

"I want it to stop." She whimpered against his lips, begging him with her body and trembling voice.

He wasn't a stranger to people begging him. Over the years he had learned to grow cold to the pleas of those he had met in his endless search for the German scientist. People had always begged him to stop, for him to spare their lives, begged for him to leave them alone. And over the years he had learned how to ignore them.

"Please Erik."

Until now.

The way she begged him ignited something deep inside of him, something that made his longing and desire burn so brightly, he feared he would explode if he didn't release the pressure. With a selfish need, he hooked his hands under her hips, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, fusing them together from chest to thigh. The new sensation had him push himself against her to make sure she could feel how hard she had already made him through their clothes. He captured her lips, molding them together with heated passion and willingly her lips parted underneath his.

The feeling of being wanted, being needed, threatened to overwhelm him, and he clung to her as if he was drowning. There was a roar in his ears, a possessive yearning to claim her, taint her until all she would be able to remember was his touch upon her skin, and his name upon her lips.


	29. Love the way it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: Love the Way It Hurts – Keith Urban
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know your thoughts with a review.
> 
> Oh before I forget. This chapter is rated M. ;-)

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes  
_ _I sink into the pain of the memory  
_ _I'm holding on for what it's worth  
_ _I guess I love the way it hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Love the way it hurts**

* * *

With frustrated haste, they made their way into his bedroom to finish what they had started in the training room. Their clothes had been torn off in a frenzy, and roughly he had taken what she always had freely given to him. Their carnal embrace had been over quickly; both of them had been too aroused, too wrought up emotionally and physically to make it last longer. Her orgasm had crashed into her the moment he had sheathed himself inside of her, and he had followed her quickly, unable to hold back his self-control after a few hard thrusts.

He had fallen asleep shortly afterward.

Katherine had remained next to him, trying to regain control of her racing heart.

She tried to ignore the familiar intoxicating sensation that clouded her mind, but it was useless. For the first time in years, she felt as high as an unfettered kite, drunk with the feeling that had taken residence inside of her body.

She sucked in a breath when another ripple of energy, _his_ _energy_ , rushed in frantic patterns through her veins, mingling with her own. She hadn't noticed it at first; her mind had been too crowded. It was only after the energy she had taken from him started mingling with her own that her senses had returned.

Something fundamental had snapped inside of her when Erik had pushed her against the wall. She had no longer been able to control her mutation and violently, almost desperately it had broken through its cage. A warm numbness had paralyzed her as her vision had gone dark. Long invisible tendrils had licked and scratched her skin, leaving a tingling sensation wherever they touched. She knew she should have been terrified, but instead, all she had felt was a deep sense of relief.

_"Kate."_

It had been his voice that had broken through the darkness, and as quickly as she'd felt the ropes of her mutation slip, she had caged it back in, taking back the control she'd lost. Everything afterwards had happened so quickly, so intensely that she hadn't been given time to process what had happened or what it all meant.

Erik groaned softly in his sleep behind her, his breath ruffling the short hair at the back of her neck. He squeezed her hips; the pressure of his fingers digging into her flesh for a small fleeting second before his hand slowly slide away. She raised her head from the pillow, glancing behind her. He had turned away from her in his sleep. The darkness of his hair was a harsh contrast to the pillow he had rested his head on, and the recent growth of dark stubbles created shadows on his jawline that made him look pale.

Holding her breath and trying to be as quiet as possible, she sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets with her to cover her naked body. The sudden movement left her lightheaded, and she pushed back against the headboard, resting her head back against the wood to stop the room from spinning. Trying to distract herself, she let her gaze drift back to her bedmate.

No one had ever looked at her in the way that he did. It had ignited a rush of desire and longing so intense that before she had even realized it, she had been dragged under the surface. The memory made her blood boil, and with a low groan and a soft curse, she shifted to the side of the bed, carefully slipping her feet out from underneath the blankets.

Even though her traitorous body wanted her to stay, her mind knew better.

They had never done anything like this during the daytime. They'd always made sure only to meet each other when all the others had gone to bed. This was the first time they'd broken one of the rules of their agreement, and Katie didn't want to stick around to break another one.

Her toes flexed against the wooden floor, and she pressed her hands down on the edge of the bed to lift herself. But before she could stand an arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged back on the mattress against a warm muscular chest. Her blood heated as his hand splayed wide on her stomach. He rested the side of his face against her neck, dragging his finger teasingly slow through the valley between her breasts to her collarbone.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, voice rough with sleep.

That voice of his..."Erik, let me go." She swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry mouth. "I should return to my room before anyone finds out we're missing."

His mouth wandered along her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat. "I disagree." His hand found her thigh, and possessively he moved his fingers along the tender inside. "I'm not done." His chest rumbled against her back, his voice vibrating against the shell of her ear. Desperately she tried to listen to the voice inside of her mind that was telling her to leave. But his heat burned into her, overpowering her and rendering her unable to move. Her last resistance was gone as he pushed her down on the mattress, rolling her smoothly beneath him before he settled his waist between her thighs.

Her breathing hitched at his controlled dominance, she arched into him, answering his intensity with the force of her own need.

"Erik..."

The corner of his mouth turned up when his name left her lips in a whimper. He raised his hand to her face, brushing the tip of his thumb across her mouth before he replaced the finger with the soft pressure of his lips. Their mouths melted together, she could taste his tongue and feel the edge of his teeth as he kissed her. His fingers found her hip, and he held her still when he pulled away from her with one last nip at her bottom lip. She whimpered at a loss, her hands slipping to his shoulders, and around his neck, diving into the silky, dark hairs at his nape while she looked at him with lust-filled eyes, licking her lips seductively where the taste of him still had made her entire body ache with a desire so rampant, that all she wanted to do was drag him back down to her eager lips.

Her thumbs fluttered over his pulse point and immediately her eyes snapped away from his burning gaze to rest on his neck. Without warning her subconscious sent an image to her that quickly and rapidly grew in clarity, and even though she knew the bruises were no longer there, she still started at his neck as if they were.

The sudden tensing of her body had him lift his head slightly, and he was unable to keep a soft chuckle from escaping when he saw the seriousness in her face. He curled his finger under her chin, raising it with just the slightest of pressure as he forced her eyes away from his neck. His lips quirked up the tiniest bit when he caught her gaze.

"Stop it." He ordered.

She swallowed uneasily, her eyes darting down again. "Stop what?"

"Worrying." He trailed his fingers down her neck gently before he pulled them away when he sat back on his knees between her splayed legs. "I told you this before, I'm fine." The stern edge in his voice silenced her but did not quiet the horror in her mind.

The temporary loss of control over her mutations terrified her. She needed answers, and right now Erik was the only one that could provide them. She lifted her eyes from his neck to his face and parted her lips, wetting their sudden dryness with a nervous dart of her tongue before she pushed out the question. "What happened?"

"You don't remember." It was more a statement than a question but one she answered all the same.

"No. All I remember is the sound of something snapping inside of me." She paused, breathing in deeply before she continued. "Next thing I knew, I had my hand around your neck, and you were on your knees in front of me."

His steel eyes roved over her, the sharp intensity behind them made her skin pebble. Nervous energy made it impossible for her to stay still, so she sat up. She eased herself back against the headboard of the bed, dragging the thin blanket with her to hide her nakedness from him first before she spoke again. "Tell me, Erik, what happened? What did I do?"

Unblinking, his eyes remained on her for a small fleeting second before he moved his body. He seated himself comfortably beside her, leaning back against the headboard too. He rested his hands on the blanket that belted around his waist while his jaw went into that hard-line that she was used to seeing on his face whenever he was in deep thought.

She folded her legs underneath her and shifted sideways toward him. Impatiently she opened her mouth to pressure him for an answer when the silence lasted too long, but he interrupted her before a single sound could escape.

"You did exactly as I told you." He began, leaning his head back against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. "You defended yourself."

She shook her head, vehemently. "Defended myself? I've hurt you!"

He turned his head as he spoke, looking at her. "Yes. By defending yourself against me."

"I had no control over what I was doing. I could have killed you." She insisted.

"But you didn't:" He immediately responded. "You stopped."

She swallowed the words that threatened to spill and turned her head away from him, rubbing the blanket nervously between her fingers. "I don't control it, Erik. It controlled me."

"Then learn how to control it." He shrugged. He made it sound so simple.

"What if I don't want to?"

He scoffed. "Then you're a fool."

Anger made her head snap his way, but before she could part her lips to spew at him, he continued.

"You wanted to learn how to fight, how to defend yourself. A gun will only make threats stagger, but you" Erik's lips lifted in a smirk, voice lowering dangerously. "You can make them stop with a single touch."

Fear of losing control weighed on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She swallowed the lump that got stuck in the back of her throat, twisting her head away from him as she tried to calm her racing heart. But he would have none of it, he took her face in his hands and made her meet his gaze.

"Don't fear it. Embrace it. If you want to protect those you care about, you need to learn how to stop those that mean to harm them, Katherine."

"But if I can't-"

He silenced her with a finger to her mouth. "Stop doubting yourself. It doesn't suit you." The determined set of his strong chin, the quiet assurance in his voice seeped into her, calming her. "You can control this."

She had never expected that his presence would be able to calm her and chase away fear. So often it did the opposite, setting her body humming or rising her wrath. Now though, it was different. He calmed her with his words, his touch. The small smile he saved just for her.

"You believe I can learn how to control it?" She asked, sounding breathless as the question slipped out of her mouth.

He released her chin, his fingers feather-light as he caressed the length of her jaw and her slender throat. " Liebling, if there is anything I have learned about you, it's that you're unbelievably stubborn." He shook his head with a low chuckle. "You can do anything you put your mind to."

The almost tender way in which he spoke to her caused her insides to dance. Emotions she'd held in check for years started to shake loose, and it made her reach out for him without conscious thought. Her fingers skimmed over his shoulders, tracing the skin of his neck slowly. His heat and scent enveloped her, and instinctively her fingers wove through his hair to pull him closer.

She sighed when he swept his hand from her collarbone to her nape while he slipped his other arm around her waist to pull her against him. The warmth she felt from their lips barely touching almost made her close her eyes, but the low hiss of warning that escaped him stopped her from doing so. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when she noticed the way his eyes bore into her, burning her with awareness, marking her with intent.

He dragged her onto his lap. The blanket that had been covering her was quickly discarded, leaving her naked to his smoldering gaze.

She melted against him, pressing her body against his chest. Their foreheads touched, noses bumped before; finally, she felt the soft touch of his lips as he kissed her. Greedily she returned it, clutching the back of his head with both hands, letting the hard planes of his body mold themselves to her.

She nipped at his mouth, flicking her tongue across his lower lip in a wordless demand for more. Always more. He obeyed, slanting his mouth over hers possessively, returning her kiss with such enthusiasm that it sent a sizzling pulse right to her core. His tongue delved deeper; slipping against her own while she whimpered again, the sound thick with need when both his hands squeezed the soft flesh of her hips. Their lips remained locked as her hands slipped down to his chest, leaving light scratches that rose pink on his skin. Her hips ground against him, bringing her into harsh contact with the hard erection that was straining against the thin blanket between them.

The friction made him pull his lips away from her with a groan. "Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, " he breathed roughly against her lips " wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne."

Even without understanding his words, Erik's tone left little to the imagination. He growled before claiming her lips again and pushed her back without warning. She yelped as she fell back on the matrass, his body following after hers.

Her breath left her lungs, her pulse quickening in anticipation when he rubbed himself against her aching core. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him inside of her, but he remained unmoving. She bucked her hips against him, wanting, needing more but he held her off with both hands. He pushed himself in, just the tip and then pulled back slow enough to drag over already sensitive places. With a low whimper of helpless frustration, she clawed at the hard muscles in his back, her thighs clenching against his waist trying to pull him back.

He groaned, burying his face against her neck as he held onto the last thread of his self-control.

"Tell me what you need." The whisper brushed over heated skin, making every nerve ending in her body tingle.

"Erik..."

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to unleash something within him that made his eyes burn hotter than molten steel. He released her waist, slowly sliding his hand up the curve of her body, fingers dancing over her skin until finally, he brushed his knuckles over her cheek so softly it was barely tangible.

"Kate, tell me." A hoarse whisper filled with need rolled from his lips, the sound of it was almost her undoing. Her fingers fluttered against his jaw, her touch gentle against the end-of-day roughness on his face while her lips curved in the unique smile she saved just for him.

"You, only you."

A grin of relief spread across his face as he slid his fingers along her jaw, tipping her lips towards his own. He angled her hips up, and then without further delay, he gave her what she desperately needed. With a single hard thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself entirely inside of her. The hard pressure of his lips instantly silenced her gasps and moans of pleasure.

He set a slow and steady space; pulling himself entirely out before he sank back into her. She entwined her hands behind his neck, pressing herself against him in an open invitation to continue. He thrust his hips against her, forcefully, deeply. Over and over again, until he had rendered her as helpless beneath him.

His fingers twined in her hair, and he pulled her head back, exposing her throat. He lowered his lips to the soft flesh above her collarbone, nipping the skin first before he soothed the sting his teeth left with his tongue.

"Kate." The intimate sound of her name came from his lips like a lovers whispers. It stole her breath away and twisted her insides in knots. He was intense, wild, and untamable, and she had never wanted anyone more that she wanted Erik right now. With a passion that mirrored his own, she tilted her hips up, clenching her legs around his waist, eagerly accepting every plundering inch of him as he thrust harder and rougher inside of her, answering every one of her needs with his own.

Her head fell back on the mattress with a moan when he licked the sensitive skin of her throat first before he closed his mouth over the curve, joining her neck and shoulder. Her hands roamed from his strong shoulders down to his muscled back, desperately searching for something to hold onto as he kept moving deliciously deep inside of her, branding her as his own.

He pulled his torturous mouth away from her neck, hissing in a breath as her inner walls gripped him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair to cradle her head. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at her flushed face.

Time seemed to slow down as their gazes met.

He pressed his hips forward, sliding into the depth of her, sheathing himself in her wet heat with deliberate slowness. Her moans grew longer and louder, but he quieted them with his lips, capturing the vibration of her whimpers and swallowing up her cries. She hadn't the energy nor the will to do anything but clung to him as he moved, pulling himself entirely outside of her with long smooth strokes before slowly easing back inside again.

The sound and jolts of flesh against flesh, the groans of desire along with the raging loud beating of her own heart, was all she was aware. So close to one another, so impossibly close as his mouth plundered hers when her walls clenched even tighter around him. His thrusts lost their steady pacing. Now they were frenzied. The groans coming from his lips turned into low, hoarse moans when he drove her past reason with the rocking of his hips, with the hard length of him reaching impossibly deep.

Her entire body clenched around him and she let out a savage groan against his lips as sensation turned into rapture, in ecstasy. Her orgasm rocked her, and in the midst of it all Erik's entire body stiffened as he came hard, losing himself completely as he buried himself inside of her one last time. She welcomed his weight as his body went slack above her. He buried his face in her neck and breathed against the skin harshly as he waited for his pleasure to subdue. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tightly against her, to drag out those last shocks of pleasure.

They stayed like that, connected until their breathing turned slow and steady again, and their hearts beat in their normal rhythms.

Erik was the first to move. Gently he extracted himself from her warm, beckoning body with a deep shuddering groan. She whimpered, hands sliding away from his chest when he rolled off of her, lying himself flat on the mattress next to her. With a satisfied hum, she curled into him, nestling her head in the hollow of his shoulder. He dipped his head, his lips brushing against her forehead where they immediately curled into a grin when he saw her turn her face closer to the warmth of his mouth.

Completely content and sated they lay in each other arms.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as she pressed herself even more against him. Her hand playfully moved over his chest before she rested it over his heart. She eased her leg over his own, making herself comfortable against him before tiredly her eyes fluttered closed.

He ran his fingers up over her shoulder and neck, over the small red love bites he had left on her. The little mark faded away under his touch, leaving only slightly tanned, flawless skin behind. His lips curved against her temple, the stubble on his chin rasping against her cheek as he chuckled softly. "I believe I found something I don't like about your mutation."

The gentle tease in his voice made her lift her head off his chest to look up at him. He was smiling, his eyes filled with amusement. "Hmmm really?"

He rolled on his side, pulling her body flat against him. His hand found her hip, and he squeezed the tender flesh slightly before he traced his fingers almost lovingly over the curves of her body to her neck. His finger brushed over the spot where the love bite had been, and instantly, she knew what he was talking about. Lazily she smiled back." You enjoy leaving marks on me, Erik?" She countered voice laced with the same gentle teasing that he had used earlier.

The grin left his lips, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, all hint of humor gone. "I will never leave a mark on you." He was close enough for her to feel the words vibrate against her lips, and she shivered when his hands slipped around her, pulling her possessively close against him. "Unless it's desired." His thumb stroked her cheek as he spoke, his breath skimmed over her skin, and she found herself leaning into him, seeking the warmth of his lips.

A moment of clarity peeked through her mind as their mouths met and because of it her heart began to beat with slow painful thuds inside of her chest when she suddenly realized something she had never expected had happened.

" _Whatever you expect to get out of this, I'm not capable of giving you anything else."_

" _Don't worry Erik, I'm not capable receiving anything else than what you're offering me. Nor am capable of giving anything else."_

Fuck…..

She had already broken another part of their agreement.

* * *

Three hard knocks on the door of his bedroom followed each other in quick succession. The sound echoed throughout the room, penetrating the telepaths silent mind and rousing him from a deep, dreamless slumber. The whispers that always accompanied him seemed to wake up at the same time he did, and he groaned when he felt them. His eyes opened slowly, with difficulty, and he closed them again quickly, suppressing a yawn behind his hand. It had still been light when he had found his way to his bedroom. He had been so exhausted that he slept through the afternoon and early evening. The continued onslaught of emotions, voices, and images had wreaked havoc on his mind, and because of it, he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The knocks came again, more insistent this time and with a soft curse, he sat up, groggily pinching the skin between his eyes as the last remnants of sleep left his system. With a soft sigh, Charles threw back the covers and slipped out from underneath the heavy blankets. He made his way to the door, picking up his robe from the antique-looking armchair by the bed. He fumbled with the ties on the robe, before he hit the light switch. The lamp that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room came to life, bathing the room in a soft golden glow before he opened the door of his bedroom.

Without warning the person on the other side pushed his way in, forcing the telepath to step aside. "Hank!" He called out the intruder's name, voice still heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Charles I didn't mean to burst into your room like this, but - "Hank started his voice quivering with nerves." It couldn't wait." His eyes shifted down to the folder in his hands for a few tense seconds before he leveled them back. "I found something in my research on Katie's mutation."

Charles's eyes darted down to the manila folder between Hank's fingers.

"I know she told me that she wanted to be the first to know everything, -" Hank continued, lowering his own eyes down to look at the file in his hand. "I was on my way to her, but." He paused and swallowed loudly before he lifted his eyes back to Charles. "I couldn't."

Charles posture straightened, former discomfort forgotten. "Why not?

All Hank did was hold out the manila folder for Charles to take. His nervous fidgeting gripped the attention of the telepath, if only because hank was so rarely unsettled by anything. He took the folder from him, opened it to look through the contents and flipped through the files silently, not speaking as he let his eyes scan over the results of several blood tests that Hank had conducted.

He turned the pages without looking at the scientist, finally stopping when his eyes landed on an almost black picture. "You took an X-ray?" He questioned, while a frown creased his forehead.

Hank nodded before he answered. "Yes, I wanted to see if the transferring left any damage."

Charles shot a questioning glance at the feral before he brought his focus back on the X-ray. He took it out of the folder, dropping the rest of the papers on his bed. He held the x-ray up to the light that came from the lamp above them, and his eyes roved over the picture absorbing and analyzing everything he saw until suddenly he recognized something he hadn't seen since the beginning of his studies. "Situs Inversus?" He asked, bringing the x-ray closer to his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

The scientist nodded. "That's what I first thought too." He took the picture from Charles, and worriedly he moved his eyes over it. "When I first looked at it, I believed she had Situs Inversus," He held up the x-ray to the light so both of them could see the image clearer. "But then I noticed this."

Charles watched curiously as Hank traced his finger over the complex branching of veins that were visible on the image, only stopping when his finger had reached her heart. "It's only her heart that is reversed."

The telepath's eyes narrowed and he took the picture from Hank's hands to look at it again. It took him longer than he would have liked to admit, but once he realized that what Hank was telling him was correct, he directed his eyes back on the scientist.

"Only her heart?" He repeated.

"Yes, just her heart." Hank offered quickly. "Every organ, every vein, all of them are right where they are supposed to be. Her heart is the only thing that is not. If it were Situs Invertus, everything would be mirrored, not just one small part. "He turned his head to look at Charles; his jaw was tight when he spoke again."I think her body moved the organ to protect itself."

Both eyebrows rose on the telepath's face. "Moved? What do you mean it moved?"

"I first noticed it when I analyzed her blood." Hank started explaining, without missing a beat. "Her white blood cell count is enormous; it exceeds our blood count by all reasonable comparison. I tried to combine it with other blood samples; I injected it with proteins, parasites, bacteria's you name it. But every time I introduced a foreign material or I tried to harm the cells, the same thing happened. "With each word that followed, his voice became more strained. "Her cells are vicious. They tear everything apart to keep themselves intact, to keep themselves functional, and there seems to be no limit to what they are capable of doing to fulfill that purpose." He leaned down to graph the manila folder Charles had abandoned on the bed and started flipping through the files, continuing his explanation.

"There are molecules within the nucleus of the cells I've never seen before. It's some energy that uses her white blood cells to travel around her body, it reacts whenever she uses her mutation. I examined her blood before and after she used her mutation and the results are-well. -" He swallowed visibly, pausing to take a breath before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Every time she uses her mutation to heal others, her white blood cells count drops. Her body can reproduce some of it, but the progress is slow." His lips pressed together briefly, and he lowered his voice, as he held out a piece of paper for Charles to take.

The telepath dropped the X-ray, and took the one that was offered without a word. Rapidly he leafed through the new information, committing everything he saw to his memory before he raised his eyes back to Hank. "The date of this sample is from this morning."

Hank nodded once. "Yes. I took it from Moira's car; there were some traces of Katie's blood on the passenger's seat. I- I took a sample before Moira could get it cleaned." he admitted.

"You did what!?" Charles lowered the hand that was holding the paper to his side with a stern look.

Nervously, Hank fidgeted. "You told me not to ask for a blood sample, and I didn't, but I still needed one to finish my research."

Charles sighed heavily, disapprovingly. "You took it without her consent. What you did is highly unethical Hank. You're better than that. We have to be better than that."

The tone in his voice made the young scientist cringe. "I know, but if I hadn't taken this sample, I wouldn't have been able to test my theory."

"What theory?" Charles responded.

"Look at the data, Charles."

Very slowly and still frowning Charles raised the paperback to his eyes. They shifted back and forth as he carefully read the data from the article, until abruptly, he stopped. "Her white cell count is almost nonexistent."

Hank gave another slight nod. "I've never seen them drop this low before."

Charles lowered his hands, still clenching the papers that contained her blood results tightly between his fingers. "So, let me get this straight. Every time she heals, the number of cells drop."

Hank pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his forefinger "Yes, every time she uses her mutation to heal others or herself, she reduces the energy in her veins. If she uses this energy for herself, I believe her body would be able to reproduce it quickly enough to keep the level stable, but with the amount she is using it now, she won't be able to use her mutation as efficiently as she used to." His hand fell back down to his side, where his fingers clenched into a fist. "She needs this energy, Charles; she needs it to heal herself. The lower the amount, the slower her abilities become."

The room fell silent as the telepath mulled over the words. He took a quick look over his shoulder and let his eyes slowly scan over every piece of paper that was spread on his bed. The awful truth behind the information Hank had provided him blustered over him like a steamroller, and for more than a minute he just stood there pondering over the situation before he tiredly raised his hand to his face.

"She will not enjoy hearing this." He declared softly before he lowered himself to sit down on the mattress. Hank's eyes lingered on the papers on the bed for a moment before he dropped his head staring at his feet in silent confirmation.

"But" Charles stated as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands scrubbing the slight stubble on his face. "We did promise we would share your findings with her."

Hank's back straightened slightly. His mouth opened and closed several times before he found his voice. "Yes. If this were all of it I would be in her room now explaining things to her instead of in your room."

Wide blue eyes snapped up. "This isn't all of it?"

Nervously Hank rubbed his thumbs against his index fingers, carefully considering his next words before he permitted them to pass over his lips. "The way her mutation conducts itself, the way she is using it right now. "He paused swallowing. "It made me start to suspect something."

Charles looked up. "Suspect what, exactly?"

They held eye contact for a long second before Hank finally answered. "Suppose her mutation never was meant to heal."

"What are you saying?"

"Charles, what was the first thing she did when her mutation woke up?"

Charles felt a lump of dread, as heavy as a stone, settle itself in his stomach. He didn't like where this was headed.

"She killed her husband, didn't she?" Hank pressed.

"Did she tell you?"

Hank slowly shook his head no. "She didn't need to. She told me that her mutation woke up after she got shot, and I know her husband died; I assumed the events were connected somehow. I didn't have the guts to ask her."

Charles jaw clenched, and for several seconds he said nothing, did nothing until finally, he confirmed what Hank had said with a small nod of his head. "She transferred her wounds to him, he died, and she lived."

"So the first thing her mutation did when it woke up was kill." Hank replied tightly. "We all know instinctively how to use our mutations when it first appears, we might not know how to control it, but we do know how we are supposed to use it." His jaw clenched tight enough to crush his teeth. "What if that's what happened to her after she got shot?"

"What your saying is- "Charles stopped, breathing in to collect himself. "You're telling me that Katie is no healer. She's meant to kill, and her mutation is meant to kill."

Hank raised both his hands defensively. "I... I don't know, all I do know is that it doesn't look like it's supposed to be used to heal. The rest of it is just speculation, a hypothesis" He waved his hand over the files on the bed. "But if she transferred her wounds to her husband to keep herself alive and killed him in progress, then we cannot dismiss the possibility that maybe she is supposed to use the transferring-"

"To only keep herself alive," Charles interjected softly.

With a single nod, Hank affirmed the telepath's words. "This is why I came to you instead of going to her. Even if there is a small possibility that this theory is right-" He paused, his lips thinning.

"You didn't know how to tell her."

Again he affirmed his words with a small nod. For several moments the telepath remained silent, thinking swiftly while Hank's eyes almost burned a hole in his back. He filled his lungs with a deep calming breath as he turned everything over in his mind every which way he could until he knew there was only one conclusion he could draw. "Then I will be the one to tell her." Charles turned his head to look back at the files that were spread on his mattress. "But not until we are sure, I cannot give her information that is solely based on a theory."

Hank rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll need to do more research; I'll need to take more samples."

Charles nodded slowly. "Do what you must and hurry. We need to be sure before we give her our findings and unfortunately we do not have the luxury of time." There was still no telling when the German scientist was going to make a move.

His friend slowly moved to the bed and started collecting all the files, placing them back in the manila folder. "I will start immediately."

"No," Charles held up a hand, looking over Hank's disheveled state. "First you need to get some sleep, you look exhausted." The younger man's tired, pale face looked up from the manila folder in his hand. With tired eyes, rimmed with unsightly dark circles, he met the telepath's gaze until he let out a breath.

"Then I'll start first thing in the morning."

He left without another word passing between them, clutching the manila folder against his chest as he went. He closed the door behind him without a sound, and the silence that he left behind was deafening.

Slowly Charles sat down on his mattress. Outside his bedroom window, it was still dark, but in the distance, he could distinguish the soft chirping of birds that already told him dawn would be breaking soon. He let himself fall back slowly onto the bed, tossing one arm over his eyes while the other spread wide on the soft covers. His back ached with fatigue, his eyelids felt so heavy that they felt like lead weights.

He tried to relax, to let the peace of sleep overwhelm him. But it was useless, for the jumble of information that was racing around in his consciousness would keep him awake, no matter how tired he was.

* * *


	30. The gap between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best!
> 
> Song: I Know Him So Well - Elaine Paige, Barbara Dickson.
> 
> So here it is after almost two years of posting chapters we are finally heading back into the movies. Writing a movie scene is a lot harder than I remembered and I hope that you guys enjoy it even though posting this chapter is making me more nervous than I had expected.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
From wanting far too much for far too long.

* * *

**Chapter 30: The gap between**

* * *

The hand of the clock on the dresser had just crawled its way past 12 when the door creaked open. Her soft footsteps shuffled across the threshold inside the bedroom, and with a soft click she closed the door behind her. With each beat of her heart the hurt pulsed, deep and unforgiving.

_"Katherine, I'm not capable of giving you anything other than this."_

Her eyes fluttered close, and she leaned her head back against the wood as the image of him wormed its way into her thoughts.

_"Don't worry Erik. I'm not capable of receiving else then what you're offering. Nor am I able of giving anything else."_

How could she have been so naive, so foolish? Why hadn't she seen how much she'd grown to care for the man? How accustomed to their routine she had become? The mess in her head almost felt too heavy to carry, her shoulders bowed, and she hid her face in her hands letting a cry of frustration escape against her palms.

For years, Katherine's heart had been filled with sorrow and she had believed herself incapable of ever caring about someone with the same passion she had felt for James. But the bastard had wormed his way inside of her heart without her consent, without her knowing.

It was madness, utterly inappropriate.

Each thought stung more than the one before, and heavily she let her hands drop to her side before pushing her weary body away from the wooden door. She dragged her feet towards the bed, letting herself fall on the mattress before curling into a ball and burying her face in her pillow. Mentally and emotionally she was exhausted, but her mutation kept buzzing inside of her veins, making it impossible for her to fall asleep. For hours she twisted and turned, unable to clear her mind from the awful truth that overwhelmed her emotions and crushed her heart.

She had fallen for a man who was only passing through her life, a man who would never love her back.

Anger at her own stupidity, her own ignorance forced her out of bed when the first streaks of morning sun peeked through her bedroom curtains. She bolted toward the closet door, yanking them open she rummaged through the garments until she finally found her old training clothes. Even with her mind and body in total disarray, the decision to join the others still remained solid in her mind. So without wasting another minute ruminating on things that could have been, she got dressed and left her bedroom, letting her feet take her to the back of the mansion. To the training room.

If there was one thing Katherine knew, it was that working out was not something she excelled at. It had been years since she had last worked out. She had joined a local gym when she had just moved to New York with James, they had even tried jogging. Both of them had been enthusiastic at first, but it had quickly waned. It hadn't taken long for their new jogging shoes to end up in the back of the closet lost and forgotten.

Her feet thudded on the oaken steps as she walked down the stairs to the main hall. Slivers of sunlight reached through the arched windows she passed, creating dancing patterns of white, yellow, and orange that accompanied Katherine as she walked.

_"I'm not capable of giving you anything other than this."_

His words burned through her, but she swallowed them back as she let her feet carry her through the hallway towards her destination. She would deny her feelings; deny that she ached at his pain, suffered his worries, and felt cold at his fears. She had to get ahold of herself, had to keep her distance and suppress her emotions before she fell even further. With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes at her naivety, she turned the corner. At the end of the hall, she could see the doors of the training room were open. Rays of light streamed out landing on the spot in the hallway, and like a beacon she moved towards it, letting her feet carry her over the threshold. Bright sunlight streamed through the large windows, the ray's warm enough to sooth her rattled mind and battered soul, if only for a little while. Her eyes roved over the several workout machines first before she headed for the closest rack of weights. She grabbed a 10-pound dumbbell in each hand and started lifting the load, silently counting the number each time she lowered her hands.

And that was just the beginning.

For a full hour, she trained, relentlessly. She pushed her body to it's to its limits with sits-ups, jump ropes, pushups, and squats until her lungs burned, and her muscles refused to cooperate with her demands. But the pain and discomfort that pulsed from her strained arms and legs was quickly diminished. Every time she stopped to rest between her sets her mutation activated, and in just mere seconds, she felt the strains and tears underneath her skin heal. It didn't take long for her muscles to grow stronger, and quickly she found that she was able to lift more, push more, and handle more. The energy she had stolen from Erik had been finally wholly absorbed in her body, and she shuddered when it pulsed through her body with the force of a steam engine, momentarily making her forget all the pain, hurt, and sorrow.

It was exhilarating

Without taping her hands up, she started hitting and kicking the punching bag that hung suspended from the ceiling of the room. She worked the bag over and over again with jabs, kicks, and hooks, and though the bag didn't move an inch under her onslaught, the sound of each punch resonated harder on the leather every time she hit it. Her mutation hummed inside of her ears, numbing the pain of her aching knuckles and burning joints every time she pulled her fist back until the sudden sight of blood on the weathered brown leather forced her to stop.

_What the hell._

With a heavy breath, she turned her hands, looking over her bloodied knuckles and fingernails. There were no wounds; her mutation had quickly made all evidence of abuse disappear. Shocked and confused, she gazed at her bloodied limbs, clenching and unclenching her fist a few times to test the new skin. Her lungs burned with the effort to breath and dazed she raised her head, staring at the red smears that she had left on the punching bag.

She had always been able to numb some of the pain in the past, but her mutation had never been capable of keeping all the pain at bay, nor had it been able to heal as fast as it did now. She raised her healing hands to the level of her eye, and experimentally she flexed them again. What the hell was happening with her mutation? It felt endless, faster, and stronger than ever before and the drug like exhilaration it created, roared through her veins. A powerful sense of purpose struck her like a tornado, filling her with a burning determination that strengthened her backbone, and made her bold. She fisted her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing and focusing on the weathered leather bag in front of her. She raised her arms in a defensive position, taking in deep breaths before she jabbed her fist hard against the bag. A sudden whistle from the doorway distracted her before her other fist could hit the leather, and a breath she didn't realize she was holding escaped her as she turned towards the sound.

Moira was leaning in the doorway, arms beneath her breasts and looking smooth and unruffled as always. Her eyes darted quickly from the female mutant to the heavy punching bag before she settled them back on Katie. "You know, it's much less painful if you wrap your hands." She inclined her head to the smear of blood Katie had left on the bag. A small smile tugged at her lip, but in her eyes, Katie could see the same concern that had been present there the day before. To defuse some of the worries inside the human agent she smiled brightly in assurance. "Yeah, I know," She answered, "I just wanted to test my limits."

With minimal effort, Moira pushed her body off the doorway and stepped inside the room with carefully steps. "And did you pass?"

Without answering, Katherine turned her face back to the bloody smears on the leather punching bag. She was still not sure what was going on inside of her body, but somehow it felt like it didn't matter at all. She felt more at ease with her mutations than ever before, and the unexpected surge of acceptance warmed her more than any fire ever could.

"You know what," She heard the smile in her voice before she realized she had parted her lips. "I think I did."

Moira didn't smile back. Instead, she gave the bloody smear on the bag a long hard stare before she turned her gaze back onto Katie. "You sure you're okay?" She drawled.

Katie swallowed back the lump that suddenly formed in her throat before she answered with a small nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you yesterday."

Her answer eased away the slight tension between them and Moira's lips curved wider than before. "Good, I'm glad." The agent's eyes roved over the room curiously, looking over the scattered weights and dumbbells the female mutant had used to train. "You weren't kidding when you said you were not going to sit still and be left behind."

Katherine shook her head. "No, I wasn't." She stared down at her fingers, flexing them a few times before she clenched them into fists. "I want to be useful."

"Good," Moira said again, placing an encouraging hand on Katie's shoulder. "I'm glad you're coming with us. I will feel a lot safer knowing that the doctor will have my back."

The sound of the nickname Raven had chosen for her made her chuckle softly. "I'm never going to get rid of that stupid name am I?"

Moira shook her head, laughing at the amused expression on the mutants face. "Nope, I'm sorry."

Both women laughed briefly before Moira dropped her hand from the mutants shoulder. "Now, even though it has been a pleasant surprise to find you here. Is there any chance you've seen Charles this morning?"

"You were looking for him?"

Moira nodded. "Yes, I had hoped he would be in here with Erik." She answered quickly, not at all fooled by her friend's sudden attempts to look everywhere but directly at her. With a knowing smile, she continued. "He knocked on my door a half hour ago; he said he was going to help Erik reach the next step in his training."

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "Next step of his training?"

Moira nodded her head once. "Yeah, he woke me up because he needed to borrow my gun."

* * *

Beams of early morning sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tall oak trees that surrounded the mansion. They created shadows that seemed to dance with every sway of the wind on the walking path below them. Perched on one of the branches was a brilliant blue jay, the small bird hopped from limb to limb as it chirped its morning song.

The gentle tone coming from the little animal made the German-born man lift his head to the branch. He was sitting on the top step of the concrete stairs that lead to the main entrance, waiting patiently for his telepathic friend to arrive to start his training. The little animal sang a few more notes before it flew away, and he followed it with his eyes until the bird was out of sight. Instantly an unnerving silence settled around him, and with a tired sigh, he brushed his hand through his hair and bowed his head to stare at the concrete steps his feet were resting on. He had welcomed the small interruption the bird had provided, for it had momentarily distracted his mind from the jumble of emotions that refused to leave him alone.

He had been exhausted the night before. The devouring of his energy and the passionate exertion that had followed it had made it impossible for him to keep his eyes open. He had fallen asleep beside her, the sound of her breathing so soft and comforting it had echoed in his subconscious long after he had closed his eyes. He had never fallen asleep beside anyone before, and when he had woken up that morning it was impossible to ignore the heavy feeling of disappointment that had settled itself in his gut when he found himself alone. Katherine's lavender scent, familiar and soothing, still clung to his bed, his sheets and the pillow on the mattress beside his own, and it made him long for her presence beside him.

The unknown feelings that welled in his gut forced him out of his bed and room, and without hesitation he made his way through the hallway to knock on the telepaths door. The door had opened far quicker than he had anticipated, and before Charles had a chance to say anything, he had already informed him that he wanted to take his training to the next step. He had not bothered to wait for a reply and had headed towards the staircase with a careless "and bring a gun" over his shoulder.

That had been half an hour ago.

Now here he was, impatient and irritated by the sound of his foot tapping out an edgy beat on the step.

" _Tell me what you need."_

Again she had dragged words from him had never expected to say to anyone. She had thrown his life and his mind into total disarray; Against his will, she had wormed her way under his skin and had lodged herself there, comforting him with her beautiful infectious smile and addicting warmth. How was it possible that this woman held so much power over him? How with just one look, one touch she had wiped out decades of self- imposed restraint as if it was nothing.

" _You, only you."_

Um Himmels willen!

He groaned and dropped his head.

She made him feel wanted, valued, and needed, and the upwelling of dormant emotion that surfaced complicated things even more than they already were. The protective feeling he felt towards her was already just as strong as the hatred he'd been living with every day, and it had been that same protectiveness that had quickly made him realize that as long as she was involved with him, she would never be safe. His life was just too dangerous, his enemies too many, and there was no way he could keep her in his life without dragging her down the deadly path he was walking on.

He needed to stop thinking about her, even if he wanted her, ached for her. It would only lead to disaster.

The loud screeching sound of a door came from behind him, and relieved he rose. He stuffed both hands in the pocket of his sweatpants as he turned to the side to look at the telepath who slowly made his way towards him.

"You got the gun?" he demanded.

Charles nodded, opening his mouth to reply but Erik cut him off just as quickly.

"Good."

The metal bender turned and walked down the stairs without a single look back. Charles sighed heavily, turning his eyes towards the blue sky in a silent prayer for patience before he followed after his friend.

The gravel underneath their feet crunched with each step, and soon the two men were walking side by side. "So," Charles bright English accent broke the uneasy silence between them, and Erik almost smiled in relief when the sound reached him. "Are you going to tell me why I needed to bring a gun, Erik?"

He glanced at him and just as quickly look away again. "I want to test myself, Charles. I told you this, this morning."

"And you believe this is the way to do that?"

There was a question lying beneath the one asked, but the metal bender had no interest in answering it. "Yes." was all he said.

The single word made Charles sigh heavily. He shook his head and brushed his hair back with one hand while he followed the metal bender to the back of the mansion to a wide-open area that was surrounded by a stone balustrade separating the garden from the estate. Erik stopped in the middle and turned around, nodding at the slightly shorter man. "Alright, I'm ready."

The anger that always seemed to accompany his mutation when he pushed it to its limit was something he would welcome with open arms. It would help him to remember who he was, what he did, and what he was going to do, something that would help him to take his mind off whiskey eyes and special smiles. Charles wasn't nearly as comfortable. With open trepidation, he took the gun out and turned off the safety, aiming directly at his friend.

"You're sure?"

Erik nodded, unable to stop the small smile from slipping on his lips. He could already feel it, the burning inside his veins, the itching on the tips of his fingers. "I'm sure."

Charles returned the nod with a small unsure one of his own. His hand tightened on the gun's cold grip, his finger grazing over the sensitive trigger. The feeling of the metal barrel as it was pointed inches from his head made the metal benders adrenaline spike. He readied himself, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, flexing his hands open and closed in anticipation. His excitement rolled off him like a wave, and if Charles noticed it, he didn't show. Instead, he cast his uncertain eyes over the gun first before they locked with his steel ones.

For a moment, all was still, but then the telepath released his breath in a huff and shook his head. "No, no, I can't. I'm sorry," he lowered the hand holding the gun. "But I can't shoot anybody point-blank, let alone you,"

"Oh, come on," Erik argued. He reached out, letting his hands cover his friend's and pressing it directly between his eyes. He had always had been very confident in his abilities. He knew his strength, and he knew what he could endure. "You know I can deflect it. You're always telling me I should push myself."

Charles glared and pulled the gun away again. "If you know you can deflect it, then you're not challenging yourself." He breathed in deeply, thinking over his next choice of words. "Whatever happened to the man who tried to raise a submarine?"

Erik's hands clenched painfully by his side, his nails digging into his skin roughly as the memory of that night seeped into his thoughts, threatening his composure. The hatred coursing through his veins as he watched Schmidt descend into the depths was a supercharger to his powers, and though he'd nearly drowned in the process, he hadn't forgotten how he'd been able to hold the submarine back, even momentarily. He had needed those dark emotions to fuel his mutation; without that trigger, that vital push he knew he was unable to tap into the full potential of his strength.

With a sigh of disappointment and a face stiff with resentment, he looked away from his telepathic friend. "I can't."

Charles eyes softened in concern, but he kept his lips sealed only holding up the gun for him to take. Erik stared at the metal weapon for a less than a second before he took it and stared down at it. "Something that big, I.- " he swallowed back the sense of disappointment that filled him before he settled his narrowed eyes back on Charles. "I need the situation, the anger."

"No, the anger's not enough." The English man replied without missing a beat, much to Erik's irritation.

"Well, it's gotten the job done, all this time." He reminded him sharply.

"It's nearly gotten you killed all this time," Charles answered smartly before he glanced to his right. He stared off into the distance for a few seconds, and then, as though an idea popped into his head, his lips curled arrogantly. He sauntered off without a backward look at Erik, "Come on. Let's try something a little more challenging." There was a thrill in his voice, an excitement and unable to keep his curiosity at bay Erik followed.

Charles stopped in front of the balustrade, pointing to the white satellite dish in the distance. "See that?" He started, stuffing both hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Try turning it to face us."

Erik's feet slowly came to a halt when he had reached the old stone rail. He stared at the large metal dish shortly, before glancing back over his shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure if what Charles was saying was meant to be taken in jest, or if the telepath was serious. But the encouraging nod he received when their eyes locked told him it was probably the latter.

With a deep intake of breath, Erik filled his lungs and turned his head back to stare at the white dish. He had never backed down from a challenge before, but then again he couldn't recall ever facing an object of this size. Excitement to test his limit, to see if he was able to make it move strengthened his resolve and without hesitation he stuffed the gun in the back of his sweatpants before raising both hands, letting the tendrils of his mutation slither out towards the dish. As soon as the connection was established, he tapped into the bottomless pool of hate inside of his gut, focusing all of his anger all of his frustrations on the cold metal monstrosity in the distance.

Even so, it wasn't enough, and soon his hands were shaking with the effort. Clenching his jaw, he dug in his heels and pushed even harder until the muscles in his back and arm began to burn.

_Jus move one inch, one goddamn inch._

With a snap, he lost the grip on his mutation, and the strength seeped out of his muscles quickly. Limply his arms fell to his side, and his body slumped forward, only catching himself with both hands as they braced wide on the stone balustrade. Disappointment and annoyance at his lack of strength roared alive in the back of his mind, but he pushed it back with a deep intake of breath.

"You know, I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity," Charles admitted softly from behind him. He raised his hand to the level of his eye and flexed his fingers close to his temple. "Do you mind if I…?" The telepath's intention was clear, and though he did not enjoy having Charles roam around in his mind, he still gave him his permission with a quick shake of his head.

Charles slowly placed his fingers on his temple and closed his eyes. He breathed in through his nose at the same time that Erik felt a soft pressure in the back of his mind, and it took more self-control than he had expected to not fight against it as an automatic response. He breathed in deeply and closed his own eyes to allow Charles entry.

Warmth spread along with their connection at the same time that a scent he hadn't smelt in years touched his nose. The familiar smell made his eyes flutter open. A candle flickered before his eyes, soft fingers caressed his cheek, and when he turned his face up, he found himself staring right back at the one woman he had never forgotten.

His mother.

She was singing a soft tune. Her smile, full of warmth and love was directed straight at him, and it made everything inside of him came to an abrupt halt the moment he recognized where he was and what he was seeing. He was unable to stop the flood of emotions that he had repressed for years. Water filled his eyes without his consent when he dropped his head, and he squeezed them shut, trying to force the tears back as the memory faded from his mind's eyes. He took a deep unsteady breath, eyes shifting up to look at the telepath.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, his voice weak and hoarse, barely a whisper.

Charles's shadowed face was haggard, his eyes filled with the same anguish and pain Erik was feeling. With his thumb, he brushed a tear from his eye before he slowly stepped closer. "I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system," He softly explained. A kind smile made his lips curl. "It's a lovely memory, Erik. Thank you."

The memory had faded away, but the unexpected warmth it had left behind radiated through him, creating a strong feeling of comfort that he wanted to remember, savor, for the rest of his life. "I didn't know I still had that." He spoke without realizing it

"There's so much more to you than you know," Charles answered, his own eyes wet with the same tears that Erik refused to let fall. "Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you'll possess a power no one can match. Not even me."

Erik listened to the telepath's words silently, the line of his mouth hard and straight. The comforting and encouraging words soothed some of the stings the memory had left, and the warmth of a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder from his friend did the rest.

"Come on!" Charles English accent rang out. "Try again!"

He faced the satellite and stretched out his right arm. The small presence of the telepath returned in the back of his mind, urging him on. His mutation connected with the metal dish and his fingers curled when he started pulling. Warm tears slid down his cheek when Charles delved deeper inside of his mind.

And then, without warning, without being able to prepare himself, the memory of her poured over him like warm thick honey. Her smile filled up every dark corner, every secret tear and rip inside of him. Her voice spread through him sending wave after wave of warmth to the tips of his fingers. The metal dish in the distance screeched before it slowly started to move, listening to the commands of its new master. Flashes of her grew stronger and brighter at the same time, his control over the satellite dish grew, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open as the memories assaulted him.

_The pressure of lips on his forehead and a soft "Thank you."_

_A necklace pressed against two palms, as bodies connected._

_Lips that curled into a smile that he knew belonged only to him before they whispered his name._

_Black eyes turning back into the color of scotch that made his pulse sour._

_A soft, breathless sigh that whispered words of need._

His hand turned, and a satisfied grin formed and stayed on his face when he saw how easily the dish followed his direction. The laugh that escaped from deep within when it was turned entirely their way was more adrenaline-induced than anything. He slumped forward, releasing his hold on the metal, and he laughed even more as all the tension slipped away, loosening up his muscles and quieting his mind.

With a huge grin, he turned to face his telepathic friend. Charles was staring at him, eyes filled with a shock that only seemed to last a fraction of a second before he mimicked his jovial mood. A smile covered his face from ear to ear, and he joined him in laughter, tentatively at first, before ultimately. Charles slapped him on the back while Erik tiredly rested his arms on the railing. "Well done." He praised. Whatever it was that seemed to have plagued the telepath; it went unnoticed. Erik was too preoccupied with his accomplishment to pick up on it.

"Hey!"

A loud female voice echoed behind them, and simultaneously, both mutants turned towards the sound. Moira was hanging out of the window, waving at both of them to get their attention. "The president's about to make his address."

Charles's smile slid away as quickly as it had come. "That cannot mean anything good."

Erik heard the telepath's voice as he talked, but the words never registered. His attention was immediately gripped by the woman who was standing right beside the CIA agent. She had her back turned to him, her eyes focused on whatever it was inside the TV room that caught her attention.

The mere sight of her instantly kicked his pulse into an erratic rhythm, and he was forced to swallow back the lump that rose in his throat. He had to stop this. He had to deny these strange sensations, had to ignore the way she made him feel.

"We should see what our president has to say." Charles's voice drifted in his ears when he spoke, and unconsciously, he nodded in affirmation. The younger man began to walk, worry showing in the tension of his stride. "If this is what we have been waiting for, we should all prepare for what's coming."

Erik made to follow but paused when a memory pushed aside now rose to the forefront of his mind.

_"It's my decision."_

Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had made him forget one trivial thing.

_"I'm going whether you agree or not."_

The swift, fierce rush of acid that rose from his gut made his throat burn. He couldn't allow her to go with them, it was too dangerous. Schmidt had already showed an interest in her, and if the German scientist found out she was still alive there was no doubt on his mind that he would want to sink his claws into her skin again. The mere thought made him grit his teeth, anger strengthening his resolve when he forced his feet to follow behind the telepath, ignoring the way the gravel crunched beneath his feet almost ominously with each step closer towards the mansion.


	31. Needle and the Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing. 
> 
> Song: Stitches – Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> Happy Halloween you guys! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. ^.^  
> Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

* * *

**Chapter 31: Needle and the thread.**

* * *

The library door opened with a soft creak. Katie peered inside, looking to her left and right before looking back over her shoulder to the hallway behind her. "They're not in here."

With a click, she closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for the CIA agent to join her. When the telltale click of her heels approached, Katherine knew it wouldn't be long. "Basement is empty too.”

She pushed herself away from the door as Moira reached her, and quickly matched the agent's pace, walking beside her as they made their way through the hall to the entry of the mansion. Looking for Erik was the last thing she wanted to do after the revelations that had thrown her mind and heart in disarray. But the mere mentioning of a gun had forced her feet to follow the human woman. For more than twenty minutes, the two walked through the mansion looking in every room they passed. So far, they hadn't been able to find a single trace of them. Moira impatiently crossed her arms when they reached the broad stairway in the main hall. "Now, where can those two be?" Even if she tried to hide it, the worry was evident in her voice.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure they're fine. Maybe the others know where they are." She jabbed a finger in the direction of the hallway on the other side of the hall. "They're probably all in the TV room waiting for their training to begin."

Moira nodded in affirmation and side by side the two women headed across the main hall to the long passage on the other side. After a long moment, Moira broke the silence again. "So, what do you think those two are planning to do with a gun?"

Again Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it is Erik and Charles we are talking about, so it probably is something unexpected and dangerous."

Moira chuckled, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Great, now I'm getting even more concerned than I already was."

"Don't worry," Katie spoke in comfort. "I'm sure that whatever those two are planning, Charles will be in complete control as always."

The two of them turned a corner, and immediately they were greeted by the sound of a TV blaring from within the room at the end of the hall. A shaft of sunlight streamed in through the open doors, and the two women slowed their pace when they reached it. The sound of two teenagers arguing alongside the television joined the clamors. Katie couldn't help but smile while she watched Sean and Alex squabble like brothers.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alex waved his hand towards the television. A movie was on, and it seemed both young men had been watching it before a discussion had ensued. "Elizabeth Taylor is way hotter than Marilyn Monroe."

Sean scoffed loudly, sinking back on the couch next to the blond. "No way!" he stretched both arms above his head lazily. “Marilyn has got it all."

"Yeah, accept that she's not Elizabeth!" Alex disagreed, and within seconds, both of them were at it again.

From the doorway, the two women watched, sharing a look and a smile, both content in the small shared silence as they watched the younger mutants bicker. Eventually though, Moira decided to interrupt the two by stepping closer. "Now, I'm sorry to interrupt a vital discussion such as this. - "

Alex looked up at the unexpected voice interrupting his debate with Sean. He looked to the side, blushing when he noticed the two women in the doorway.

"- But, "Moira continued. “Have you seen Charles and Erik?"

Sean seemed unaffected by the sudden interruption; he straightened on the couch and looked to the window to his left. "Yeah, they were outside just a minute ago."

"Outside?" Moira repeated, walking past the couch as she made her way towards the window. Sunlight streamed through the glass, it slatted across her face and upper body when she stopped in front of it. Her eyes narrowed while she gazed over the grit covered courtyard outside. "What are those two doing?" She mumbled more to herself than aloud. Curious to see what the agent was talking about Katie moved forward, joining the female human, standing beside her to look at the same spot. Her eyes immediately found them. Both Erik and Charles were standing in front of the stone balustrade that surrounded the mansion. Erik's back was to her as he leant against the stone railing, staring at a hidden spot in the distance.

"Whatever it is they're doing, at least they're not using your gun." She quietly remarked, ignoring the flutter in her stomach when her eyes hungrily roved over his broad back and down to his thick muscular legs.

"Then what are they doing?" Moira wondered softly, shifting her head to the side before she bit her bottom lip.

"I have no idea."

Curiously the two women remained behind the window, both watching the scene playing out in front of them. They watched as Erik raised both arms, holding out his hands and curling his fingers inward like he was gripping something only he could see. The muscles in his back and shoulders worked angrily beneath his skin, the tension coiling inside of his body from the effort of holding something she couldn't see. His arms started to shake first, then his whole body, before something seemed to snap loose. Without warning, his body slumped forward, and he was just able to brace his hands on the stone railing to catch himself before he would fall.

For a few seconds, he remained still, only turning his head when Charles's lip started moving again. A fleeting look of disappointment clouded his features and darkened his eyes, but it was gone when the telepath raised his hands to his temple. Recognizing the gesture, Moira leaned closer to the window, flattening her fingers against the cold glass and pressing her face so close that it slowly fogged over when her lips parted to speak. "Charles is going to use his telepathy on him."

Confused, one eyebrow on the female mutants face arched. If there was one thing Katherine knew about the metal bender, it was that Erik greatly disliked having Charles roam around inside of his head. It was something they had in common. "Why on earth would he agree with that?" She asked, rounding her eyes on the CIA agent next to her.

Unable to provide answers, Moira shook her head.

Concern, she wished she didn't feel, gnawed inside her chest. The unpleasant feeling forced her to focus her eyes back on him. She watched with eagle-eyed clarity as Charles mutation pushed his way inside of Erik's head. The metal benders shudder was visible, even from a distance, and as she watched his facial expression changing drastically, it grew impossible to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. She cleared the sudden lump in her throat, her heart aching with sympathy for the man who, at this moment, looked more like a lost little boy. She'd never seen such a troubled look on his face, never seen him look so helpless. It made her want to go to him, touch him, and comfort him until the evident pain inside of his eyes was gone. The way his distress affected her was alarming, and she had to force herself to remember he didn't want her love. He had warned her before they had sealed their agreement, he had told her that he was not capable of returning the sentiments.

"Oh my God." Moira gasped.

Katherine's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her when she returned her attention on the man that continued to slither through her veins like an illness. He had his back to her again, one arm stretched out, but that was not what made her lips part in shock.

"He's moving the satellite dish.” Katie breathed. In awe, she watched the gigantic white dish move at the same time that Erik turned his hand. Not a limb shook, not a single muscle of his body altered as he controlled the dish with ease.

A loud buzzing noise shrieked behind them followed by Sean's voice. "Hey what the- "

Simultaneously the two women turned, looking back over their shoulders to see what was happening behind them. Alex and Sean were both standing up, staring at the black TV screen, in confusion. "What the hell happened to our movie?" The redhead asked, looking up at his friend in annoyance. Alex stayed silent, eyes focused on the TV, his brow furrowed. The black screen turned blue before their eyes, and a logo everyone immediately recognized appeared.

The Coat of Arms of the President of the United States.

Tension settled in the room, thicker than the onset of a storm when a voice came through. "We Interrupt the Regularly Scheduled Program to Bring You this Important Message. We will now go to the oval office where the President of the United States is about to give an unscheduled speech." The seal of office remained on the screen for a few seconds more before the view changed to that of President John F. Kennedy sitting behind his desk. He waited a few seconds, crossing his hands on the desk first before he started.

_"Good day, my fellow citizens-”_

As the president began to speak Moira's entire demeanor changed. The bright easiness slipped away like a shadow. She uncrossed her arms, reaching out with one hand to open the window. "Alex, Sean," She started, her voice low and strict. "Go find Hank and Raven and bring them here, I think we all need to see this." She turned away from them after giving her order and pushed open the window.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to get the attention of the two older mutants outside. "The president is about to make his address."

_"Within the past week, unmistakable evidence has established the fact that a series of offensive missile sites is now in preparation on Cuba. The purpose of these bases can be none other than to provide a nuclear strike capability against the Western Hemisphere."_

Katie's legs moved as if they had a mind of their own, they carrying her to the leather green armchair left of the TV. She leaned forward wrists resting on her knees; her hands clasped together as she listened silently to the address of the president on the television.

_"To halt this offensive buildup, a strict quarantine on all offensive military equipment under shipment to Cuba is being initiated."_

A ball of dread settled in the pit of her stomach, she tried to swallow down the stone of fear and horror lodged in her throat. Nearby, Moira's heels were clacking in a hurry to the couch. The female CIA agent's eyes were focused on the TV, brows furrowed in concentration as she took in every word as though it was intended just for her. Even so, Katie was unable to keep quiet.

"Is this it?"

Moira's eyes shifted to her briefly before she settled them back on the television. "I don't know for sure, but we cannot dismiss it."

The answer made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had always known this day would come. Mentally she had prepared for it, and she hoped that even though she had only been seriously thinking about joining them for less than two days, she would be physically ready as well.

_I have to be._

The hallway outside the room echoed with a jumble of voices and hurried footsteps, and soon the two women were joined by the other residents of the mansion. Raven was the first to come in, but Hank, Alex, and Sean walked behind her, following the blond as she stood behind the couch staring at the TV.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"We don't know yet." Moira quietly answered before she pressed her elbows against her knees, clasping her hands in front of her face one atop the other. Silence settled thickly in the room, filling the space between them with a strange uneasiness as they all stared and listened to the black and white television screen.

_"All ships of any kind bound for Cuba from whatever nation and port will, if found to contain cargoes of offensive weapons, be turned back."_

Another pair of footsteps came from the hallway, and unconsciously her eyes darted from the screen to the open door. Charles walked in; first, scanning the room before he found Moira. He seated himself down next to her; his attention immediately fixated on the image of John F. Kennedy, who continued talking with a face that was void of emotions as he brought the news.

Erik appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, as always tall and masculine, the image of authority and strength. He stepped over the threshold into the room, and Katie felt the pressure on her chest increase when her heart started to pound painfully against her breastbone. With more force than she had hoped, she moved her eyes back on the screen.

_Ignore it, deny it, and repress it._

Her throat convulsed when she pushed everything down with a hard swallow, forcing away the memory of his affection, his smile, his voice. It wasn't real, he didn't care, he had made that clear the night they had started their arrangement. He desired her, yes, and he might even enjoy her company, but he most definitely wasn't going to return those sentiments.

_"It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States."_

"That's where we're going to find Schmidt." Erik announced.

Again, her eyes were drawn to him like a moth to flame. The metal bender's eyes were focused on the screen, his jaw tight.

"How do you know?" Alex's voice drifted in the background.

"Two superpowers are facing off, and he wants to start World War III." Charles slowly answered, his eyes worriedly roving over the screen. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy," Erik scoffed. "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep." he turned away from them, his eyes trailing away from the screen, to briefly they rest on her. There was a distance in his eyes, an uncaring coldness that cut through her like a knife. Her hands tightened in her lap when he stepped away, leaving the room without another glance back. His footsteps resonated on the hardwood floor of the hallway, the sound slowly dissolving into the air, leaving nothing else behind but the booming sound of the president as he finished his speech.

_"We will face many months in which both our patience and our will, will be tested - months in which many threats and denunciations will keep us aware of our dangers. But the greatest danger of all would be to do nothing. .."_

She did not hear it; the buzzing in her ears made it impossible for her to make out the words. All she heard was the pounding of her pulse the moment she realized that the conflict between her head and her heart was useless now.

_"This ends when Schmidt makes his move."_

Whatever it was between them, it was over.

* * *

_"The crisis in Cuba is a crisis of nuclear power. It is a direct clash between Russia and America, each of whom has enough nuclear weapons to destroy half the world."_

The grey-haired news reporter on the television looked straight into the camera as he summarized the president's speech dramatically to only one sentence. The address was all the news channels were talking about, and for more than a half-hour, the group listened with full attention to what they were saying. A thick blanket of panic and fear gradually enveloped the room. It infiltrated through the impenetrable mental barrier Charles had erected, and the discomforting probing forced him up from the couch.

Even though all of them had been preparing for months for this moment, it still felt unreal now that it finally was there, and it was clear that no one was sure what the next step was going to be.

With a sigh he turned off the TV, the screen went black and immediately he felt everyone's eyes shift to him. He straightened his back and turned to face the others, clearing his throat first before he started to speak, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"This is what we have been preparing for." He started. "Tomorrow, we will go out, and we will do what we have been training for. And we will stop them." The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, and the small comforting smile that graced his lips were full with reassurance. Within a few seconds, he noticed it had the effect he had hoped as some of the tension melted away.

Sean nodded in agreement hesitatingly at first, before it grew bolder. "Yeah, we will!" He patted Hank, who stood beside him, hard on the back. "With the Suits, Hank made for us, we'll kick their asses for sure."

Hank lurched forward by the unexpected shove. The scientist braced himself with his hands on the back of the sofa. A small blush rose on his cheek because of the unexpected praise, and it remained even when he stood up straight again. "I will need to recheck them, just to be sure." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his index finger before he looked back at Sean. "We wouldn't want them to malfunction."

Sean's smile slipped at the implication. "Oh man, that's not even funny." The sheepish look that crossed over his young face made the remaining tension disappear completely, and soon the room was filled with the sound of laughter. Moira and Katie were the only two who didn't join in on the fun. The two were still seated, Moira on the couch while the female mutant was sitting in the armchair, her fingers slowly fidgeting. Her stare was still focused on the TV, and she looked at it deep in thought as if the news was still on.

Charles's eyes narrowed, and carefully, he watched her from the corner of his eyes. Even without his telepathy, he could sense her jumbled emotions, feel her troubled thoughts. As if sensing his stare, she turned her face towards him. Their eyes met, and Charles couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. From where she was seated, her eyes looked darker than usual, and the mere sight of them as she focused her attention on him was enough to make a flash of a stolen memory appear before his eyes.

He felt the blood running cold in his veins; short hairs rising on the nape of his neck when the white in her eyes slowly disappeared and turned entirely black. He felt an invisible pressure on his neck, a painful coldness in his veins, and he was only able to bring his focus back when the sound of a whisper vibrated in his ears.

_"Kate."_

With a frown, he broke the eye contact, breathing in deeply through his nose as he tried to come back to his senses. The memory that Erik had unknowingly shared with him when he had opened his mind for Charles had shocked him, and he had only barely been able to hide it. The metal bender had been too distracted to notice that he had seen more than he probably was willing to share. But the eyes burning into the side of his face told him that Katherine would not be so easily distracted. With a quick shift of his head, he returned his eyes to her, at which point she lazily lifted one eyebrow in question, while her normal-looking dark brown eyes were narrowing in suspicion. A loud clap caught their attention, and both mutants, one relieved while the other still wore a questionable look, moved their heads towards the sound. Moira had gotten up from the sofa and she clapped her hands together again to get their attention.

Once they stopped their banter and laughter, she began to talk. "Okay, that's enough laughter, for now. We have preparations to do." She shifted her head to look at Charles. "And I believe we have things to discuss."

The telepath nodded hastily. "Yes, yes, we have." He stepped closer, placing his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her briefly before his eyes moved over the four youngsters. "Why don't all of you return to your training, for now, I will visit each one of you once I have talked to Moira."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Katie as she slowly lifted herself from the chair. Her eyes were still narrowed on him in suspicious for a few seconds before she cast them down to stare at her shoes. She stood still like that, a motionless statue for a heartbeat before she breathed in deeply and looked up.

"If you're looking for me, I'm in the training room." Her voice was clear, steady when she informed him of her location, her feet already moving before the last word had left her lips.

"Oh wait!” Raven called out to her when she reached the door. "Can I come with you? She walked away from the sofa, smiling brightly once she had reached the brunette. Katie returned her smile with a small one of her own. "Sure." She replied slowly.

The blond nodded, grinning when she wrapped her fingers around Katie's wrist, pulling her along as she stepped in the hallway. "Let's go!" She dragged the older woman with her, and soon all Charles could hear was their footsteps and voices as they grew fainter.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too," Alex murmured. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking beside him where his red-headed friend was standing. "We should continue our laps around the mansion."

Sean returned his nod, his face more serious than it had ever been before, and without wasting more time, the two left the room. Hank was the only one left of the younger mutants, he stepped forward but stopped when Charles raised his hand. "Hank, please stay, I would like to have a word." He smiled when he looked back at Moira. "Moira dear, why don't you go ahead. I would join you shortly. There's something I need to discuss with Hank first. "

The CIA agent looked down at her watch first before she nodded. "Okay, but hurry up, there is a lot we need to discuss, and unfortunately we don't have the leisure of time.”

"Do not worry, I'll join you in a few minutes." He watched as she walked off, the sound of her high heels against the wooden floor disappeared as she hurried down the hallway to his office on the other side.

"If you want to ask if the suits are ready-," Hank began, moving to his mentor's side "- they are."

Charles remained unmoving his eyes still fixated on the door where Moira had just disappeared. "That's good to know Hank, but it's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" came the immediate response.

Charles paused a few seconds, almost unsure before he spoke. "I'm starting to believe that your hypothesis about Katie's mutation is right."

Behind his glasses, Hanks's eyes grew twice in size. "What? How did you fin- “curiosity immediately took over control, and Charles was only able to stop the scientist rambling lips by holding up his hand before he interrupted him.

"How I found out doesn't matter." Slowly he lowered his hand back to his side. He shifted his head, gazing back at the open doors where everyone had disappeared. "We have more important things to consider."

"But -." Hank immediately spoke after the words had left Charles his lips. "Shouldn't we inform her? Tell her."

Charles furrowed his brow, and thought a minute before he slowly began to nod his head. "Yes, but not now.” He rounded his eyes back on Hank. "We cannot afford to have one of us distracted, not when there is this much at stake."

"But Charles, if she comes with us, if she uses her mutation – "

"I know, "Charles interrupted, voice slightly raised.” But trust me on this. For now, I believe she will be fine.'" He had seen with his own eyes what she had done to Erik, felt how she had taken the energy from him to restore her own. "You said so yourself – "he continued, slowly taking a step towards the door. “It’s the transferring that does the most damage, we just have to make sure she doesn't use it. "

Hank remained standing in the middle of the room, his conflicted eyes following the older man's retreating form. "That is a big risk Charles."

"I know.” The telepath stopped in the doorway, and for a few seconds, he just stood there quietly, a look of uncertainty, worry, and doubt on his face. "But unfortunately, right now, it is a risk we have to take."

* * *

Evening had fallen quickly over the mansion. It was a clear night, the full moon cast its white glow across the walking paths that surrounded the estate, while stars scattered across the sky, shining brightly like diamonds in the dark. Even if the sky was dark, it was still relatively early. Only a few lights burned inside the windows of the mansion. Now that the expected threat had finally come, most of the residents had decided to go to bed early and try to sleep. Though it seemed highly unlikely that anyone would find rest.

Katherine had tried to fall asleep too. She had returned to her room after dinner, which had been a quiet affair, and tried to find some peace between the four walls. The mutant twisted and turned on the mattress, unable to rest, despite the comfortable bed. Not wanting to spend another night alone with her traitorous thoughts and heart, she got out of bed, got dressed, and left the room.

The hallways were quiet, not a single light shone from beneath the other bedrooms. As silently as she could Katie shuffled past them. She cringed as the stairs creaked and moaned with each step-down, and she breathed a soft sigh of relief when she reached the bottom undetected. Swiftly her feet carried her off into the hallway leading to the library and her shoulders sagged in relief when she found the doors closed. It seemed that Charles and Erik had also retired early.

She twisted the handle and pushed open the door. Aside from the moon casting a feeble glow through the window, the room was pitch black. She stepped inside, turning on the lights as she passed them, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow. The smoldering heat of the day had cooled down somewhat, but still, it lingered. She opened up the window, wanting some fresh air, and when it opened, she took deep gulps as a cold breeze washed over. The refreshing smell of dew and grass swirled into the room and filtered out the mustiness. With a last deep intake of breath, she filled her lungs before she turned around and shuffled to the bookcase. She immediately found what she was looking for; the book was still on the shelf she had returned it to a few days ago. She reached out for it, her fingers gently tracing the imprinted golden letters on the book's spine.

North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell.

It had been her grandmother's favorite book when she was still alive, and she had read it to Katie often when she hadn't been old enough to read it herself. It had quickly become her favorite book too. She read it regularly when she grew old enough to understand the words, and when her grandmother's mind became too weak from sickness, she returned the favor. She read it to her every night until eventually, the older woman passed away. She had thrown her copy away the day her grandmother died, and for years she hadn't been able to read it. She hadn't expected to see the book ever again, and it had surprised her when she had found it on one of the bookshelves in the mansion's library.

She had taken it with her when she had retired that night.

The story always had been able to engross her, and reading it years later with an older mind had made it even better than it already had been. Gently, she slid the book off the shelf and opened the cover. She touched the first page, tracing the lines of a drawing of an old cotton factory with her fingers, already lost within the story without even reading a word. Her bare feet crossed the wooden floor in a soft shuffle. She walked past the two chairs that Charles and Erik always claimed and settled herself down on the soft sofa behind them. She curled into the corner of the couch, pulled her legs up under her, and began to read with a smile tugging at her lips. The book so enthralled her that before long, a half-hour had passed. It was only when the door opened unexpectedly, and familiar voices drifted through from the hallway that she was able to drag her eyes away from the book on her lap.

Of course, Erik was standing in the doorway, looking down at her. The surprise at her presence quickly left his eyes, and in its place came the same distant look that immediately made it clear something was troubling him. Every muscle in his body became taut; his jaw went tight when an undeniable tension grew between them that neither of them could deny. She tried to ignore the flutters deep in her belly, tried to ignore the way his presence made her heartbreak and her body ache. Her fingers tightened on the book when she found she couldn't look away, and the way his hand tightened around the door handle made it clear that neither could he.

"Oh, hello." The sudden voice e from behind the metal bender finally made both of them able to break the eye content. Charles stepped past his slightly taller friend into the room, his lips were pressed up, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. “I hope we aren't interrupting. We were hoping to play a game of chess before going to bed."

She blinked a few times, unsure of what to say at first before she forced her lips apart. "Ah no, I was just" She held out her book. "Reading."

"Ah, good, glad." Charles stepped further into the room. "Then I hope you won't mind if we join you." He sat down in the chair next to the sofa, his eyes were immediately drawn to the chessboard on the small table between the chairs.

Erik remained standing in the doorway, his eyes quickly shifted from her to the hallway, it seemed he was contemplating if he should leave or go. With a deep intake of breath and an annoyed sigh, he made a decision. He walked inside the room, avoiding all eye contact as he walked past them, heading for the liquor cabinet underneath the window. He seized a bottle of scotch and poured himself two glasses before he turned and made his way over to the empty chair opposite of the telepath. He sat down and leaned forward, holding out one of the glasses for Charles to take, placing his down on the small side table next to him before he eased himself back in the chair. Studiously avoiding making eye contact with her, he immediately focused all of his attention on the chessboard between him and Charles.

A wall of coldness radiated from him, it wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak, making it even harder for her to ignore the tight squeeze around her heart. It was hard to imagine that not even twelve hours prior, he had held her so tightly against him, that she had believed he wanted to take her into his very body to shelter her from everything around them.

_It really did meant nothing to him_

Naivety and foolishness made a small simmering ember of anger spark inside her stomach, it made her fingers grip the book inside her of lap tight enough to dent the cover and pages. She had to leave the room, his presence. There was no point in torturing herself with thoughts of him, not when there were more important things to focus her attention on. Determined, she made up her mind. She slid her legs out from underneath her, ready to stand up to leave the room, only to be halted when the telepaths voice came through.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes shifting her way.

She swallowed before she answered, ignoring the way Erik's gaze burned into her when he finally looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Going back to my room.” She stood up, pressing the book against her chest.

"No, please sit down." Charles waved his hand her way. "You don't have to leave on our account."

"If she wants to leave, let her."

A metal pawn moved over the chessboard, at the same time Erik's voice skidded across her skin. The dismissive tone behind his words set the small burning ember that had already been smoking inside of her stomach, aflame. She rounded her eyes on him, but he ignored her heated look and just continued staring down at the pawn he just moved.

The same stubbornness he had praised the night before flared up and slowly without thinking her move through, she eased herself back against the arm of the chair and opened the book on her lap. She parted her lips, mimicking him down to the dismissive tone of his voice when she talked.

"You're right, Charles.” Her eyes never left him as she spoke each word slowly, making sure that he heard every syllable. "I will stay."

His gaze shifted to her, and his eyes narrowed when he caught her challenging look. She curved her lips innocently before turning her attention to the page she had been reading before she had been interrupted. She forced herself to move her eyes over the pages, pretending to read while his sharp eyes roved over her face.

_Fuck him._

Just to spite him, she would stay.

* * *

TBC


	32. Easy as life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Easy as life – Musical Aida.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!

_All I have to do is to pretend I never knew him,  
on those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart.  
Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding,  
better the content of the familiar kind of start_

_It's easy, it's easy_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Easy as life**

* * *

It only took five minutes for her anger to cool enough for her to realize she had made a grave mistake. Her stubbornness had overrode her logic and because of it, she was now stuck on the couch, trying with al her might to ignore the heavy tension that made her want to tear her hair out.

_Fucking great._

Why the hell had she let his behavior trigger herself? Why did she allow him to get under her skin as quickly as he did? Just one word, one heated glance had been enough for her to throw caution out of the window. And now, because of her reckless decision, her suffering had been lengthened. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the door leading to the hallway was still open. It would be so simple; she just had to get up, announce that she was too tired to stay and leave.

But she couldn't do that.

Annoyed, she breathed in deeply through her nose and let it out slowly. Right now, there was nothing else to do except pretend to read until she could leave without looking like a coward. For nearly a half hour, the only sound in the room came from the pieces of chess that moved around the board. She was tempted to look up, to steal a glance, but the same stubbornness that got her in this mess in the first place refused to give in to her demands. She kept her eyes on the words, every few minutes turning the pages to keep up the pretense while their game continued.

It didn't take long until Charles started to converse with the metal bender, and though his voice still was on edge, Erik did respond. They murmured among each other for a long time, discussion several subjects while both continued playing their game. Soon she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting up now and then, watching both men play their game with interest.

Charles had put his glass of scotch aside, he was leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, his fingers steepled underneath his chin. To anyone else, the telepath might look relaxed. It was only in his eyes she could see the hidden turmoil. He reached out with one hand, placing his fingers on top of one of his pawns first before he slowly slid it forward." Now,-" He drawled, voice soft and severe as he raised his eyes. "The suits are ready, Moira arranged a few cars to drive us to the hanger tomorrow. A jet will be waiting for us there, it will be fast enough to take us to Cuba, and it's stealthy enough to do it without us being noticed."

The metal bender nodded slowly in reply. Unlike his telepathic friend, Erik wasn't able to hide the rigidness of his muscles. He had been tense ever since he had stepped into the room, and after their short but heated exchange, he was again avoiding eye contact with her. Charles continued the one-sided conversation. "Let's just hope we're ready." He moved his head slightly to look at Katie. His next words seemed almost personal in their application. "All of us." There was a hesitation in his eyes, a worry that made her stomach plunge, and her anxiety rise, but Erik voice broke into her thoughts before they could be given time to settle.

"Even if we are not, Schmidt is. We don't have a choice. "A metal pawn skidded forward, accompanying the metal bender's words as he let it move over the chessboard, stopping it right in front of Charles's white queen. The offensive move made Charles turn his head back to the board, and for a few seconds, he remained silent, thinking before he moved his queen back to safety. He sighed as he sat back, brushing his hair back from his face with both hands before he lowered them to rest on his lap.

"Cuba. Russia. America. It makes no difference. Shaw's declared war on humanity. He has to be stopped. "He agreed.

Erik's scoff made it impossible for her eyes not to stray to him. "I'm not going to stop Shaw," Hate made his voice low, hurt made his eyes narrow, and the small glimpse of fragility that was hidden in their depths, was enough to make her heartstrings tug.

"I'm going to kill him."

Her fingers clenched involuntarily round the book in her lap. Beneath his hateful words lurked a heart so shattered, that it made her ache with grief over his loss. She understood him in more ways than he knew, and it made it all the more difficult. Erik moved a pawn with a quick flick of his fingers, before he met his friend's worried eyes.

"Do you have it in you to allow that?"

Charles remained silent, staring morosely at the chessboard on the table while Erik continued.

"You've known all along why I was here, Charles, but things have changed. Tomorrow, humankind will know that mutants exist. "

Even having always known things would come to this, the truth of Erik's words were still like ice down her back. She took a sharp breath, her fingers trembling on the pages of the book in her hands, and as if he sensed her small movements, Erik's eyes trailed her way. "Shaw. Us. Humanity won't differentiate. They'll fear us, and that fear will turn to hatred." He was speaking to her, trying to force her to accept his words. She swallowed through a tight throat and broke eye contact to look down at her book again, refusing to listen. From the corner of her eye she watched the lines of his mouth harden, his eyes burning her skin when she refused to acknowledge him.

"Not if we stop this war. Not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so." Charles argued.

"Would they do the same for us?" Erik scoffed before he focused his cold eyes back on his friend.

Charles leaned forward in his chair; his own blue eyes narrowed slightly in concern before he answered. "We have it in us to be the better person,"

"We already are!" Erik countered the tone of his voice flecked with arrogance. "We're the next stage of human evolution. You said it yourself-"

"No," The telepath interrupted him with a shake of his head. His kind eyes were tight in concern, and the unusual look that crossed his face and pursed his lips made her chest constrict with sadness. No matter how bad humans had treated them, Charles always remained hopeful, confident that after all was said and done he could establish a professional relationship with them.

"Are you so naive as to think they won't battle their extinction?" Erik continued almost snickering out his next words. "Or is it arrogance?"

_Battle their extinction?_

The cold and dangerous words made her shudder. Charles slowly lifted his head, staring at Erik with the same shock that had appeared on Katherine's face. "I'm sorry?" He asked, eyebrows raised in disbelieve over the words coming from a man he considered a friend.

"After tomorrow, they're going to turn on us," Erik's voice dropped in warning. "But you're blind to it because you think they're all like Moira."

"And you believe they're all like Shaw." Charles snapped back.

The name of the German scientist sent a sharp shiver down her spine and made the hair on her the back of her neck stand, but Erik remained unaffected. His steel eyes glistened in the soft lights of the room as he stared at Charles, unmoving. The tension between the two men made her squirm uncomfortably, and it seemed to increase even more when Charles leaned forward in his chair, sitting on the edge of his seat. His voice grew friendlier, pleading as he tried one more time to reason with the German-born man. "Listen to me very carefully, my friend: killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

"Peace was never an option." The detached tone of Erik's voice as he replied turned her heart in a solid block of ice in her chest. She knew he had always viewed the world as his enemy; he had always fought, never surrendered, and never trusted others no matter how kindly they treated him. The dealings in his past had scarred him for life, and he would go to extremes to make sure he would never have to submit to the whims of anyone ever again.

He had chosen his path, was committed to it.

Dormant embers inside of her sparked as she mentally went over their conversation. Both men were so alike and yet so unalike; different but the same, and the choices both men had made, made it impossible for her to stay quiet. Erik and Charles still stared at each other, but a slam of the book covers between her hands brought that to a halt.

"You do realize." She began, making her voice as steady as she could, "That both of you are wrong, right?"

Charles looked at her, startled, almost as if he had forgotten she was still there. "What?" He asked, his jaw still hard, mouth still tight. Erik was just as irritated and it nearly made her lose her train of thought. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her racing mind before she answered

"Tomorrow we will expose ourselves to the world, we will show humanity what we can do, who we are. And though I hate to admit it -" She dropped the book on the table beside her, staring at it for a few seconds before she continued. "Erik is right, humans will fear us, hate us."

A small glint of surprise appeared in the metal bender's eyes at her agreement. He observed her, the intensity behind his eyes made heat rise to her face, but she ignored it and the man who had caused it, focusing all of her attention to Charles, who was shaking his head vehemently in disagreement.

"You're wrong. Both of you are." He turned in his chair to face her more directly. "If we work with them, help them. We can make them understand we are not a threat-"

She didn't let him finish. "Humans can't even accept those with different colored skins, what makes you believe that they are willing to accept us?"

Her words hit Charles with impeccable precision, and for a moment, he stayed quiet as he thought them through. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs slowly while he brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead with one hand. "Katherine,-"He started. "We can give them a reason to trust us, and we can show them that they can rely on us."

She shook her head slowly the moment he started speaking, already disagreeing with everything he said with sad eyes. "All you will be giving them is a reason to fear us."

Erik lips broke into a very cocky grin, openly pleased at her apparent agreement with his position. It was the same one he'd had for her when she was in his bed, begging beneath his body-

Blood at a near boiling point, she rounded on him; fist clenched on her lap, ready to strike. "You can get that smug look off your face Erik because even though Charles is making a grave mistake, yours is even worse."

Immediately their eyes clashed in a silent duel, hazel against blue, his burning while hers were heavy-lidded with stubbornness. Coldly she continued, raising her chin in defiance before the first words escaped. "Peace was never an option? Extinction? "She mimicked him, throwing his earlier words back in his face."So what's the big plan, hmmm? After tomorrow you want to rage war on humanity, just like Shaw?"

The metal bender tensed so abruptly in his chair that for a moment, he looked like a war monument carved from marble, every muscle frozen into enteral rigidity. Katie didn't let it distract her, and kept spitting out the last of her words as if they tasted foul. "All you will be doing is giving humanity a reason to hate us."

His brows knitted, his eyes narrowing to two angry slits at the same time that his fingers tightened around the armrest, squeezing it so hard that his knuckles turned white.

_Good._

She could handle his anger; she could bear the weight of his rage.

"Then what would you do after tomorrow?" The question slipped from Charles his lips, and even though his voice sounded calmer, it was clear he was still irritated. She welcomed the reprieve from Erik's wrath.

He was leaning back in the old leather chair, his legs crossed at his ankles, his fingers steepled under his chin. He had asked a direct question, and though she knew she had to answer, for a small moment, she didn't know what to say.

_What would I do?_

Deep in thought, she leaned back against the sofa's arm, staring down at her hands, wondering how to reply until suddenly in a flash, the answer came. "I would like to stay here."

"Stay here?" Charles dropped his hands from his chin to his lap, shifting his head to look at her.

She nodded in reply. "Yes, stay here and do the same things we have been doing for weeks now."

The confusion that crossed over his face made it clear that he didn't seem to follow her train of thought, so she started explaining, ignoring the way Erik was silently staring at her. "I watched how in just a few weeks a group of traumatized youngsters was given the confidence and strength to believe in their powers, -"

Her voice was soft, but sure.

"This place has the potential to become a place for mutants to go to, a place humans don't need to know about. They can come here to be safe, to be protected-"

Rudely she was interrupted by Erik, who shook his head with a dismissive laugh. "You have improved Miss Burrows, -"

The mocking, sarcastic sound of his voice as he talked resonated deep inside of her, holding her attention. He regarded her with cold, reckless eyes, his lips curved in a cruel smile that reminded her of a snake. '" You're not running anymore."

She felt the sting of his lashing tong as he talked, and almost positive he was intentionally goading her she stared at him in disbelieve. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled shaking his head mockingly at her startled look. "I never took you for a coward."

"Coward?" She spat out, straightening on the sofa. "I'd rather be a coward than an idiot that plays with the lives of others!"

He got up from the chair surprisingly calm, too calm, given the tone of the words both mutants were spitting around. "At least I'm not as stubbornly hopeful to believe that doing nothing is the right course of action."

She mimicked him, standing up too, not letting him intimidate her with his height. "No, you'd rather be hunted down and executed like a dog."

"Okay, both of you, that's enough!" Charles was the last to stand, he held both hands up, trying to stop the argument before it got out of hand. But neither of them seemed to hear him.

Erik closed the distance between them with a few steps. Her heart beat faster the closer he came until he stopped right in front of her. She could smell the metallic scent that always clung to him, feel the heat of his body through her clothes. But she ignored it, raising her head to meet his hurtful eyes.

"Tell me,-" He dipped his head down, the hot breath from his lips caressing the skin of her temple.

"Erik. -" Charles warned him, but the metal bender did not heed him, he continued without taking a breath. "Are you really so naïve that you believe staying hidden is your best option?" Controlled anger blazed in his face, but she saw something else there too, pain. Her earlier words had hit a nerve, and it eased some of the burning embers inside of her.

"No, I know it's not the best option. But right now, our numbers are considerably lower than theirs, and we cannot risk decreasing our chances even more." She tried to soften her voice, tried to reach through the wall he built around himself. "If we create a place for those that need it, we can grow stronger. They can help us build a haven so we can protect the people we love, the people we care about."

It didn't work. All it did was raise his ire more.

"Well, then it's a good thing that there's no one I care about." The words were harsh, chosen to hurt, and they hit its target with deadly precision. "And a good thing that I don't love anyone. Isn't it?"

The searing pain that immediately cracked her heart made it hard for her to breath. Anger and hurt burned her chest, tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry, refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Your right Erik, It's an excellent thing." Bitterness accompanied each word; her voice brisk and bright; she refused to let it quiver. She would not succumb to weakness, not in front of him, never in front of him. "Because at least then, you won't be able to drag someone down with you when you crash and burn."

Before he could respond, she turned and stormed off, refusing to stay any longer, refusing to let him hurt her any more than he had already done. She reached the heavy library doors in seconds, every step she made observed, followed by him. The door was slammed behind her hard enough to rattle the hinges. Charles was the only one that cringed when the sound echoed throughout the room.

Her heavy footsteps grew fainter and softer until he almost had to strain to hear them. When no more sound came from behind the door, Charles finally let out a huge sigh, before he let himself drop down in his chair again. He rested his head back against the leather. "All I wanted was a relaxed game of chess before going to bed." He muttered, pinching the skin between his eyes. Erik couldn't help but agree even though he stayed silent. His eyes remained fixed on the door she had disappeared through.

His heart was beating painfully against the walls of his chest as her heated words kept repeating themselves in his head. Sitting himself down again was harder than expected. The memory of her rushed through his mind and coursed through his veins like poison.

Pushing her away had been much harder than he had expected. She consistently managed to get through his defenses despite his best efforts, and to cut through the ties that connected them almost made his heart tear in two. But it had to be done, for her safety as well as his own. Now there was only one thing left, something that needed careful planning and time, which he knew was not on his side. He still had to stop her from going with them when they were going after Schmidt in the morning.

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself first before he focused his attention back on the chessboard in front of him. He ignored the flitting thoughts of Kate that kept crossing through his mind, ignored the urge to imprison her in her bedroom.

_Hör Auf!_

With a quick flick of his finger, he made a metal pawn move on the chessboard, using the forgotten game between him and Charles to ease his troubles. From the corner of his eye, he observed as the telepath moved to the edge of his seat. His eyes roved over the board, resting a few seconds on the pawn that Erik had moved before he lifted his head to gaze at him. "You know." He started, voice comforting and soothing. "It doesn't have to be like this."

Erik's mouth twisted into a pained smile. He brushed a hand through his hair first before he leaned slightly forward, resting his arms loosely on his knees. He watched as Charles moved a pawn over the board before he replied.

"Unfortunately, Charles, you're wrong." They had already endangered her life by involving her in this mess. He wasn't planning on continuing with it.

He stood at the same time that he moved his last pawn over the board. It stopped in front of Charles's queen slowly. "Checkmate, my friend." He stepped around the small table between them and headed for the door she had slammed close just a few minutes prior. Charles didn't look up, his blue eyes remained glued on the pawn Erik had moved, his hands wringing together silently.

With a flick of his finger, the metal bender opened the door, and then suddenly, he stopped, standing still the moment he put his foot over the threshold. He twisted his head to look behind him, staring at Charles huddled form in the chair for a few seconds before he parted his lips to speak. "Charles, "he began, hesitating only slightly before he continued." No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know I appreciate our friendship."

The telepath's hands, and head lifted slightly. He reached out, placing a finger on the queen's crown on the chessboard.

"So do I Erik."

He let the piece fall, it rolled over the board until it silently came to a halt. The wooden queen lay on her back, staring with her carved eyes at the ceiling, unable to get up by herself, unable to get up any longer.

"So do I."

* * *

Morning came quickly. The sun gently rose over the horizon, brightening the sky with light, and even though it still was early, the mansion was already buzzing with life. The familiar soothing everyday routine they had followed for weeks was gone. In its place, a nervous tension spread through the hallways like a virus, affecting everyone that left the safety of his or her bedroom.

Katie felt it too, the moment she closed the door of her bedroom behind her. The tension wrapped around her neck like a noose, and only after a calming intake of breath, she was able to swallow the feeling down. She stuffed both hands in the pockets of her old weathered leather jacket, the sounds of her boots accompanying her to the soft sounds of people conversing on the other side of the hallway near the laboratory.

Surprisingly she slept well and woke feeling refreshed. She hadn't expected to find rest once she had returned to her bedroom after the heavy words she had shared with Erik, but being up for almost two days had taken its toll. His words had lit her body on fire like a matchstick, but before her head had even hit the pillow, she had succumbed to sleep. Her dreams had been peaceful, serene, but the troubling thoughts that had plagued her returned the moment she had opened her eyes in the morning.

_Fucking bastard._

Her steps were slow, her eyes downcast as she breathed in air to fill her lungs. The hands in her pocket clenched into a fist, her fingers wrapping around the metal object she had stuffed in her pocket at the last moment.

_Stop it._

She had let herself get involved with another man, a man that had shattered her resolve, pierced her resistance, and as a result had broken her heart. But she would survive, she had survived worse, and she would survive him. She would lock her feelings away in an ice cold-knot. She would bury it, and if she were lucky with the right amount of time, they would pass.

Determined, she steeled herself for what was to come, raising her eyes to the end of the hallway. The voices got louder the closer she got, and when she rounded the corner, she finally saw what was causing such a commotion. The doors of the laboratory were open, and the destruction that greeted her, made her freeze in the doorway. Everything that Hank had worked so hard on for weeks was smashed and destroyed, it cluttered the room in a chaotic mess of stainless steel and broken glass.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex complained.

She dragged her eyes from the wreckage around her to look at the small group of mutants huddled together around a metal crate in the back of the room. Carefully she edged forward, stepping around the knocked over tables and pieces of broken glass that covered the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw the deep gouges and cuts across the walls.

_What the hell happened here?_

She reached the group and stepped next to Raven, her eyes narrowing in confusing for a few seconds when she noticed the young woman's skin was blue. She had only seen this side of Raven once in her bedroom weeks ago, the ordinarily blond woman never walked around the mansion in her natural form before. Though the sight was unexpected, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she finally felt comfortable enough to show her true self to the others. With a small smile, Katie turned her attention to the contents of the metal crate. The box was full of battle suits, the bright yellow and dark blue material was still far too notable to her liking, but at least they looked better than the glittering purple outfits ever would.

"Well," When Charles spoke her she turned her eyes his way, and instantly regretted it, of course Erik was beside him. Didn't he have any other place to be?

"As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up." Charles closed the suitcase once he had finished, but she hadn't heard a single word. A terrible tension leaped between her and the metal bender. It almost consumed her, but when Erik's chin went up in that familiar challenging way she instantly recognized, she was able to break the connection between them with ease.

_Arrogant bastard._

She turned away from him at the same time that Charles did. "Well, everyone, -"the telepath spoke as he made his way to the door, being careful not to step on any broken glass. "Hank is already waiting for us at the hanger." The tone of his voice tinged in worry when he spoke of their friend. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

She followed after him, her arms crossed, her head tucked down low, all the while ignoring the burning eyes that scorched the skin of her back and sent chills rippling straight to her core.

* * *

Within less than a half-hour, they reached the hanger. Charles handed out the suits and gave them a few minutes to get dressed in one of the two dressing rooms in the back of the hanger.

All of them quickly did as told.

Erik was the last of the men to leave the dressing room. With a flick of his finger, he closed the door behind him before he looked around the small narrow hallway. Fluorescent lights hummed above him, casting a dull glow over the concrete floors and walls. On the other side of the hall was another door, and he couldn't stop his eyes from immediately fixating on it when he found it. Katherine had disappeared through it, together with Raven and Moira. She hadn't looked at him once since their eyes accidentally had met in the laboratory, and he knew she deliberately chose to ride in a different car when they had left for the hanger. He'd hoped he would be able to talk to her before they left the mansion but she, stubbornly as always, had refused

Unfortunately for her, he could be just as stubborn.

He still needed to stop her from going with them, even though he wasn't looking forward to the conversation after their argument the night before.

With his mutation, it was easy to distinguish who had already left and who was still in the room. All of their suits had different amounts of metal lined into the fabrics, and as soon as Charles had handed them out, his tactical mind had easily stored which suit belonged to whom. It made knowing she was the only one that had lingered behind easy.

The leather of his custom made battle suit squeaked when he leaned back against the wall, facing the door as he waited for her to come out. He prepared his words, made himself ready for the argument he knew was going to ensue. Time seemed to run agonizingly slower, as he waited for her to come out, and it took him more patience than he ever believed he possessed not to tear down the door between them.

When the door finally opened; he straightened up at her appearance. The tight combat suit looked strange on her, even if it was tight in all the right places. It framed her form, accenting her curves and strangely making her look more muscular than she ever had before. Immediately, her hypnotizing eyes found him, and the instant anger that flared within them made him swallow back the lump of pressure that blocked his throat. She had pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, and it swayed when she shifted slightly to her side, closing the door without looking away from him. She was the first to break the silence, freezing the wave of heat that sparked between them with the cold tone of her voice.

"What do you want?"

He took a deep calming breath before he answered, keeping his face and voice just as apathetic as hers. "I want you to rethink your decision about coming with us."

Briefly, her eyebrow rose in question, but she quickly masked it with a sneer and a mocking shake of her head. "Just leave me alone, Erik." She turned away from him heading towards the sound of the voices on the end of the corridor.

He would have none of it.

His hand reached out, and he wrapped his fingers around the delicate skin of her wrist, stopping her in her stride. Her head snapped towards him, her eyes flashing with anger and resentment.

"Release me at once." She hissed. Her hand jerked slightly in his when she attempted to pull herself free. It only succeeded in making his hold tighter.

" Kate- " He began. Wrong thing to say. It was a name only he used and it stoked the flamed. Her entire stance changed to one of alert readiness.

"Don't, "She warned. The flash of pain in her face almost made him flinch. Again, she tried to free her hand, but he kept his hold.

"Katherine" He tried again after a few seconds. "You can't go."

She broke the eye contact.

"Listen to me," Annoyed by her behavior, his voice lowered dangerously. He wrapped his free hand around the bicep of her other arm, drawing her closer. "When Schmi-

"And what will you do to stop me, Erik?" She interrupted him, the coldness in her voice slithered across his skin and wrapped its self around his neck. She raised her chin, meeting his gaze with all the defiance she could muster. "Will you trap me against another wall? She stepped closer, so close that their bodies were almost touching. "Are you sure you want to try that? It didn't end well for you last time."

He froze on the spot like a wax statue, her threat clear. She took advantage of his momentary confusion and pulled her wrist from his grip before she turned away from him. She walked away, again, her back straight and her head held high.

For a few seconds, he was too stunned to do anything else but watch as she increased the distance between them. She'd always been kind, generous, warmhearted, and if there was one thing he had never expected to hear from her it was a threat. No one had ever threated him, well at least, not in the way this infuriated woman had just done. The realization made his confusion turn and twist until it was set aflame inside of his gut.

_Damn that woman._

How dare she? How dare she say those burning words, how dare she threaten him! How dare she stand up to him and look so beautiful doing it. How dare she make him ache with need

He breathed quickly, finding it hard to inhale the air around him. His anger was rising, and before his mind had given the message to his legs, he was already moving. Quickly he went after her, almost running to stop her from storming off.

She turned the corner, he followed.

The hallway poured into a large hangar. The others were already there, and Erik cursed under his breath, slowing his feet at the same time that she did. There was no way he could continue their argument when there were others around. Undoubtedly they would choose Katherine's side, she had wrapped all of them around her little fingers.

She stopped next to Alex, pausing to smile at him before she turned her attention to the blackbird. The way she easily smiled at the blond-haired boy made him fume. He stopped next to her, giving her one last aggravated look before he too stared at the sleek black jet.

"Where's Hank?" The blue-skinned woman next to him asked, briefly, he looked her way before a voice near the back of the plane made his head snap back.

"I'm here" The scientist's voice rang through the open area, and in the distance, all of them could see a shadow slowly walking closer. When he stepped into the light, even Charles was startled.

"Hank?"

The glasses wearing man was covered in blue fur. He looked taller, broader, and stronger than ever before, but his face was clouded with sadness. "The cure, It didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn't work. "The man looked down at his clawed feet, ashamed and shattered.

Beside him, he could feel Katherine tense before she moved towards the broken scientist. When she spoke, her tone was comforting, a reassurance not meant for him but one that relaxed Erik all the same.

"Oh Hank," she placed a caring hand on his shoulder, making the feral look up at her. She wanted to open her mouth again to continue, but before she could, Raven had already started speaking.

"It did work, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding." She smiled, encouragingly. Erik couldn't help but agree. Gone was the sickly looking scientist, and in its place was a man strong enough to probably break a bone or two.

They could use another monster like him.

"Never looked better, man." Erik agreed. The sentiment had the opposite effect this time. The blue-furred man's hand shot out and wrapped itself around his neck. Effortlessly, he lifted the metal bender a couple of inches off the ground, his fingers squeezing his windpipe so tightly it was impossible for him to breath.

"Hank!" Katherine called out, the hand on his shoulder tugging at one massive fuzzy arm. Her gaze landed on Erik and even as he was gasping for air, a twinge of relief went through him at her concern.

"Don't mock me" Hank snarled his lips curled to show his pointed teeth.

"Hank!" Charles strictly called him to order, and without a trace of hesitation, the scientist obeyed. Erik felt the restriction on his neck disappear, he fell to his knees, gulping in deep intakes of breath before he glared up. "I wasn't mocking you!" He spat.

Alex looked down at the metal bender that had been forced to his knees, before he looked back up, his face impressed. "Even I gotta admit, you look pretty bad-ass. I think I got a new name for you." He paused dramatically. "Beast."

Slowly Erik stood up again, and annoyed he lifted his head. Katherine was still standing next to the glassed scientist. For a heartbeat, her concerned eyes remained focused on him, but she looked away when he caught her staring.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Sean asked, lifting his head to look at the place first before he settled his eyes on Hank.

"Of course I can "Hank shrugged." I designed it"

The confidence in his voice made Charles nod. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" He looked around, all of them nodded slowly in agreement. "Let's go" The professor didn't wanted to waste any more time. He started walking, the rest his team following behind him.

Erik remained behind, he rubbed the sensitive skin of his neck where the pain still bloomed, blinking when Katherine's eyes came to back him of her own free will. She had refrained from following behind Charles, and it was only after a few tense seconds that she spoke.

"You know," she started, trying hard to keep her fast as passive as she could manage. "You deserved that"

She turned away and without another word, another glance back she walked away from him.

Again.

_Why did she keep doing that?_

* * *

TBC:

Drop me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.

Much love from Moi.

Xxx


	33. Just a shot away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.  
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Just a shot away – Rolling stones.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!

_Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'  
Our very street today  
Burns like a red coal carpet  
Mad bull lost its way_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Just a shot away**

* * *

A dense cloud of nervous tension had settled itself in the small metal belly of the plane affecting all passengers within, and for the entire flight to Cuba, not a word was spoken. Katie had taken a seat next to Alex in an attempt to create as much distance as she could between her and the stoic metal bender. It had worked, well at least for a short while. Erik had taken a seat on Alex's other side, and even though she tried with all her might to ignore him, it was impossible not to feel the burning intensity of his eyes whenever he looked her way.

_Arrogant bastard._

It had never been her intention to threaten him, but his presence in the hanger and the things he had said to her had infuriated her. It was astonishing how much he affected her. He could make her laugh with a smile, could make her angry with a few words. He could make her weak with need with just one heated touch that tugged at something so deep inside of her -

_Stop it._

She shook her head to rid herself of him mentally. Huffing out a deep breath, she forced herself to focus her attention on what was more important. After all, they were heading straight into a fight without knowing what to expect. She needed to gain control of her emotions instead of lingering on the little thrill that rushed through her body whenever she thought of him.

The humming of the plane's engine grew louder. Katherine focused on the sound as she settled her eyes on Sean. The young redhead was sitting opposite her on the other side of the plane. He met her gaze, forcing a small nervous smile out. She returned it with a comforting one of her own. Above his head was a window, where the sky was clear and calm. Ironic, considering what might be going on down below.

"Okay, we're getting closer."

Moira's voice was professional and steady as it rang through the metal belly of the plane. Up front at a communication center, her hands were pressed to the headphones on her head as she concentrated on what she was hearing. Suddenly she looked up, a flash of worry crossing her pretty face. "The Russian boat is nearing the embargo line."

Without warning, the plane made a sharp left turn. Instinctively, Katherine's hands clenched into fists on her knees. "It looks pretty messy out there," Hank called out from the cockpit. With open trepidation, he stared out the window to the array of American and Russian vessels in the water below them.

Charles nodded, a finger to his temple. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, reaching out with his telepathy to see what was going on with the Russian ship heading for the embargo line. His eyes snapped open when he saw the answer. "The crew of the Aral Sea is all dead. Shaw's been there. "

The moment the words were out of the telepath's mouth, Erik spoke, and even though it was clear he was trying to stay calm, the frustration in his voice was impossible to miss. "He's still here, somewhere!"

Charles nodded, slowly agreeing. "He set the ship on course for the embargo line." He turned his head to Moira as he spoke.

She responded with a small nod. "If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up, and the war begins."

A heartbeat passed and no one spoke, but then Charles suddenly spoke. "Unless there not our boys." An idea seemed to form behind his eyes, and quickly he returned his fingers to his temple. His brows furrowed deeply in concentration when he reached out with his telepathy again until suddenly, without warning, a loud explosion outside of the plane made everyone go rigid. A missile left the launch rail of one of the Russian ships, and it headed straight for the blackbird.

Hank yanked the steering wheel to the left, making the plane do as he commanded. The metal bird dipped first before it leveled quickly, causing Katie to be pushed back in her seat. Raven yelled, and Sean's panicked voice rose to an almost high pitched squeak as Hank made the plane do a barrel roll to evade the missile. Through the window, she saw the rocket flying past them, and unable to stop it, a murmured "thank god" escaped from her lips when she saw that it hit the Russian ship that immediately exploded on impact.

The plane buckled one last time when Hank turned the wheel to the right. He regained control over the aircraft, making it fly straight again first before he looked over his shoulder at Charles. "A little warning next time, Professor."

"Sorry about that, "Charles apologized, giving the feral a small reassuring nod before his head shifted to his sister beside him."You alright?"

Before Raven had a chance to speak, Sean answered for her. "Yeah," He croaked, looking visibly shaken.

Katie's own heart was still racing, and she tried to calm it down with deep breaths. Her fisted hands were shaking on her knees hard enough to turn her knuckles white. A soft touch on the tension- knotted flesh of her shoulders made her head snap to the left; Alex was looking at her, his brows furrowed in concern. "Everything alright?"

She nodded slowly, breathing out through her nose before she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine, just not a big fan of Hank's flying."

From over the blonde's shoulders, she felt Erik's eyes cut into her. Not wanting to meet his gaze, she turned her head to look straight ahead again, painfully aware that his searching eyes traveled over her body. Her cheeks grew warm under his scrutiny, but she swallowed back the rush of emotions his gaze cause, instead focusing her attention on the billowing smoke outside the window.

Soft peeping sounds came from the communication device Moira was sitting in front, she pressed a button to shut it down. "That was inspired, Charles." She commented with a soft smile.

"Thank you very much," Charles kept his fingers pressed against his temple as he talked. "But, I still can't locate Shaw."

"He's down there." Erik snapped, his intense gaze leaving her the moment he heard the words come out of Charles his mouth. "We need to find him now!"

Charles eyed the metal bender, his eyes lit with concern before he turned towards the scientist in the cockpit. "Hank?"

The feral shifted his head towards Moira. "Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?

"No," She answered, "Nothing."

"Well then he must be underwater, "Hank turned back to stare out the cockpits window." -and we don't have sonar. "He added.

For the first time since they plane had gone up, Sean smiled widely. "Yes, we do."

Charles and Erik shared a look, and from her seat she could see the telepath's lips curve before he repeated Sean's words. "Yes, we do." Bewildered, she watched as the trio stood up and rushed past her to the back of the plane. Sean walked right behind Charles, his back straight, and his head held high.

The plane dipped again and nearly sent the little group tumbling. Annoyed Charles turned his head to look back over his shoulders. "Hank, level the bloody plane!" He shouted back to the cockpit. The scientist immediately did as told, and Katie breathed in deeply when she felt the plane steady itself underneath her feet.

"Whoa." Sean held out a finger in warning, and he pointed it straight towards Erik. "You back right off."

Both of Erik's hands rose, and he held them palms up towards Sean defensively. The younger mutant stared him down a few seconds more before he removed his gaze and looked towards the cockpit. "Beast, open the bomb bay doors!"

With a mechanical click, the doors beneath their feet opened. A blast of icy wind came through the open hole, and it roared around the plane's metal belly so loudly that it was impossible to make out the words Charles was shouting at Sean. The young man stood right in front of the doors listening patiently to what the telepath was saying with slow nods. When Charles finished, he looked up, cracked a smile, and let out an excited screech before he jumped outside.

Her heart lurched with worry when he disappeared from view, and for more than a few seconds, her eyes remained fixed on the spot where he stood, even when the bay doors slowly closed. Agonizing seconds turned into minutes as all eyes focused on Charles. The telepath was leaning against the side of the plane, staring out the window, a finger touching his temple as he waited for Sean to pass through the location of the German scientist. Suddenly his lips curved. "Banshee's got a location on Shaw!" He turned towards Erik. "You ready for this?"

The metal bender breathed in slowly before he answered, his eyes determined, his voice clear and sharp. "Let's find out."

Charles nodded once, and with a finger, to his temple, he gave Hank the correct coordinates to locate Shaw. Hank pressed the controls forward and the plane's nose dipped. Katie held her breath when the vast blue sea came at them awfully fast. Hank pulled the motor back just in time to level the plane again, and in a blink of an eye, it hovered calmly over the water. She let out her breath, waiting for her stomach to stop churning before she leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"I'm never, _ever_ going to get into a plane when that man is flying ever again."

Alex chuckled next to her, but it died down as Hank opened the landing gear hatch. Erik and Charles were standing side by side, waiting for the hatch to fully open first, before the metal bender climbed out using his mutation to attach himself to the large metal wheel. She stared as he disappeared when the landing wheel folded out, ignoring the soft prayer her heart immediately did for his safety.

Charles kneeled next to the hatch, screaming instructions at, but the wind was once again roaring too loud for her to hear what they were saying. After almost a minute had passed, the telepath's brows furrowed, and he raised his fingers to his temple, connecting his telepathy with Erik's mind just like he had done the day before. At first, nothing happened as the two male mutants shared a conversation no one could hear, but then her attention shifted when Alex spoke up next to her.

"Jesus Christ."

The young man was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and his mouth open in disbelief. She followed his gaze and gaped alongside him. Through one of the small windows, she could see it, a submarine hovering next to them. It was being lifted from the water, seemingly without effort. The plane lunged forward when Hank increased the fuel towards the engine; he steered the jet towards the beach in the distance the only suitable location in sight to drop the submarine and land the plane.

Out of nowhere, Charles started shouting Erik's name. Half of his body was leaning out of the hatch as he reached forward. "Erik, grab my hand!" At the same time, a massive whirlwind appeared outside the windows of the plane.

"Hold on, guys. It's gonna get bumpy!" Hank yelled from out the cockpit, and he was right. The wind outside grew harsher, delivering brutal slaps against the metal planes skin that sent the jet weaving from one side to the other.

"Erik!" Charles yelled the metal bender's name again. "Take my hand!"

Without warning, the plane dropped straight down. Katie's head snapped back hard from the blow. Stars exploded before her eyes when her head connected with the metal behind her. Her vision tunneled, at the same moment that her mutation started buzzing inside of her veins. Dimly she was aware that Charles had succeeded in dragging Erik back inside, both men fell to the floor as the wind tilted the plane to the right. Alarms were beeping around them, smoke was visible from the window. Broken pieces of metal were being ripped from the plane's metal skin, and were taken away by the harsh winds. And then, without warning, the nose of the jet dipped forward, plunging them towards the ground in a freefall that seemed sure to end in a fiery crash.

Metal connected with sand. It hit the ground hard, knocking the landing gear off, and tearing of the wings as it skidded along the sand fast before it flipped over. The brutal impact made her seatbelt catch snap loose, but before she could be flung forward viscously, she was pushed back into her seat by an invisible force. Her eyes immediately found Erik. One of his hands was connected to the metal floor of the plane, pining the telepath down with his body. His other hand was outstretched to her, using the metal in her combat suit to keep her pressed back into her seat.

Their eyes locked as the plane rolled over the sand, her heart racing painfully inside of her chest when it finally came to a stop on its roof with one last heave. Erik's body relaxed, and slowly, he lowered his arm, bringing the three of them down carefully. The hold on her suit disappeared when her knees hit the ground with a thud, and with a deep groan, she sucked in the thick air greedily.

A high-pitched ringing struck her ears when she raised her head, and she cringed as something wet trickled down the back of her head to her neck. The discomforting feeling of blood made her close her eyes to focus on the buzzing inside of her veins. Her mutation had healed the wound the crash had caused without consent. It usually would quiet down after being used, but now it continued rushing through her veins frantically, almost as if it expected more to happen.

A warm hand gently touched her cheek, and in response, her eyes snapped open. Through her eyelashes, she met the blue-grey gaze that belonged to Erik. He was kneeling in front of her, gaze angry and concerned at the same time. She stared at him, unable to look away, unable to move when his fingers fluttered over her cheek to the back of her neck, where his searching fingers tangled in the softness of her hair.

"It's already healed." The sound of her voice surprised her, and the tone, soft but clear, stopped his wandering fingers. His lips pulled together in a tight line when he pulled his hand back, and with a jaw tightly clenched, he stared at the red liquid staining his digits.

He breathed in deeply, settling his eyes back on her face before he parted his mouth to speak. "I'm starting to dislike this stubborn trait of yours." His mocking voice grated, like rock across sandpaper. It cleared away the ringing inside of her ears, instantly replacing it with a burst of anger that caught flame inside of the chest.

"Well, that's your problem, now isn't it!" She snapped back, placing her hands on the floor to ground herself before she pushed herself to stand. The sudden rush of buzzing energy that raced to her head made her dizzy. Her legs wobbled, making her stumble and nearly fall again. Erik reacted quickly; he was up the moment her legs refused to listen, and with his hands on her waist, he steadied her. Her hands came up to his chest, fingers spreading over his heart as she waited a few seconds for the sudden spell of dizziness to pass, breathing in deeply in concentration as she calmed her mutation down. He leaned closer, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

When he talked, his voice was calmer, almost sounding amused. "What a shame that your legs don't seem to work. I know how much you enjoy walking away from me."

Her head snapped up, her eyes hardening when she transfixed him with a baleful glare. "Don't you start this - "She spat out, pushing away to put distance between them. "I'm not going to argue with you. Not here, not now. After all of this is over, we can continue our stupid and pointless fights, but right now, we have better things to do."

She ignored the shiver that traveled down her spine when she broke the eye contact to step around him. The crash had split the blackbird into two, its tail lying several feet away on the sand. The metal body of the plane was scattered and broken in several places. Charles was helping Moira stand, the CIA agent had succeeded in freeing herself from her seat, and she smiled in relief at Charles when she placed her hands in his. Alex and Hank were walking through the plane, heading towards Raven. The young woman had been hanging upside down in her seat, and she groaned when they helped her down.

A loud explosion outside made Katie's head snap to the right; through a window, she could see the stark blue sky rapidly filling with thick black smoke that came from the plane's engine. Her feet slowly moved forward as she maneuvered her way through the rubble, painfully aware that Erik was following closely behind her as she made her way towards Charles. The telepath was staring out of one of the remaining windows, his eyes narrowing when he caught something in the distance. She stopped her stride when she reached him and turned her head to follow his gaze. The submarine, Erik, had lifted out of the water, was lying on the other side of the beach. Azazel was standing in front of it. Beside him was Angel and the suit-wearing man Shaw had introduced to her as Riptide the night he had shot her. They looked menacing, evil, as they stood side by side, waiting for them to appear out of the plane's wreckage.

"I read the teleporter's mind. Shaw's drawing all of the power out of the submarine. He's turning himself into a nuclear bomb. "Charles spoke slowly, and his words made her stomach clench.

Moira's turned to stare at the plane's control panel. "We've got no time" She grimaced. "The Geiger counter's going out of control."

With a slow shake of his head, Charles turned towards her. "All right, Moira, this is what we're going to do." He began. "Get on the radio and send both fleet's out immediately."

Moira nodded, immediately listening to his instructions as she made her way towards the nose of the plane to reach the communication station.

"I'm going in." Erik's voice almost seemed to echo the moment he announced what he was going to do, and without being able to stop it, her eyes shifted to look at him. He was staring out the window but the moment he felt her stare, his head shifted and their eyes connected. An all too familiar curl of emotions began to rise in her heart once more. Her heart started racing painfully behind her chest, her gut churning with the knowledge of what he was going to do, who he was going to face.

Charles's voice came from behind her. "Beast, Havok, back him up." The young mutants listened to the order, and even if her stare remained focused on Erik, from the corner of her eyes, she could see both Hank and Alex walk past her. "Erik." The telepath continued, and finally, the heated connection between them was broken when he looked away. "I can guide you through once you're in, but I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me."

"Got it." The reply came without hesitation, his entire body going tense and rigid, ready to fight off whatever was going to stand between him and Schmidt. His eyes found hers again, and her breath tangled up in her throat when he spoke. "Stay inside. Stay with Charles." He ordered. The authority in his voice left her speechless, and at a loss for words she stared as he turned away from her, following behind Alex and Hank without a glance back.

A blur of red and blue moved past Katie, distracting her from her worry. "Raven, stop!"

Annoyed, the yellowed eyed woman turned around, glaring at her older brother almost angrily. "I'm going to help them!"

"We don't have time for this." The strict way in which he spoke to her made Raven narrow her eyes in annoyance. "If anything comes in that entrance, I want you and Katherine to take care of it, yes?"

The mentioning of her name made her come to her senses, and she turned her head away from the spot where Erik had been to look over her shoulders at Charles. He nodded at her when their eyes met, and even though she didn't know how she'd stop any intruders, she did return the nod with a confident one of her own.

"Come on," she looked back at Raven. "We can do this, Charles needs his full focus to stop Shaw, and he is relying on us to keep him safe."

Raven broke her heated gaze away from her brother to look at Katie. For a small moment, she remained silent before a scoff escaped her. "Fine." She stepped closer, looking through one of the windows to observe what was happening outside.

Katie mimicked her, staring out the window too as their teammates walked side by side on the sand, their feet only stopping when they were directly opposite the remaining members of the hellfire club The tension that arose between the two groups had barely any time to settle for Alex lacked the patience to wait. With a positive step, he pushed his chest forward, and immediately, a bright red beam of energy collected itself in the circular center of his suit. It fired directly towards the three mutants in front of the submarine. The beam hit Riptide straight in his chest, the impact making him fly against the submarine's romp. Alex's lips lifted when he saw the man fall on the sand, but the small moment of relief was gone the moment as red cloud of smoke appeared behind them.

Azazel had teleported in a flash, and before the scarlet smoke around him had a chance to fade away, he had already swung one of his curved swords towards the blonde's head. Before the blade had a chance to meet skin, Hank turned. He grabbed Azazels wrist to stop him, and only a quick duck saved his head when the teleporter swung forth the sword in his other hand.

Hank responded by lunging into him, hitting Azazel in the middle of his chest before he could turn his sword again. The impact of the ferals body made him fall back half a step at the same moment that his pointed red tail wrapped around Alex's neck.

In a flash, all three of them disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Katherine perched forward, almost pressing her face to the window, "Where are they?" Concerned, her eyes roved over every inch of the beach, but they were nowhere in sight. Beside her, Raven shook her head, her fist hitting the metal plating next to the window.

"We shouldn't be in here. We should help them!"

Katie turned her head swiftly, looking Raven straight in the eyes. "And how do you plan to do that? She asked sternly.

Raven broke the eye contact after a few seconds, "I….I don't know."

"Well, me neither." She answered truthfully. "Right now, all we can do is stay here to help Charles."

The blue-skinned woman's full lips thinned, her jaw tensed, but she refrained from saying anything else, focusing her attention back on the beach again.

Katie did the same.

Erik was the only one left of their team. He had started running the moment Alex, Hank, and Azazel had disappeared; his long legs eating up the distance between him and the submarine quickly. Riptide was slowly getting up from the sand, but before the man turned his head towards the metal bender, Erik had already shoved his hand out. Behind the suit-wearing mutant, the metal cracked and groaned, and he was hit in the back with a massive piece of metal that Erik had ripped off the submarines skin. Without losing any speed, Erik leapt over the metal running inside of the vessel without looking back.

She stared at the hole he had disappeared through, trying and failing to ignore the heavy burden of concern that burned inside of her.

"Erik, make for the middle of the vessel. That's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that that's where Shaw is." Charles, kept both his fingers pressed against his temple as he communicated telepathically with him. Almost a minute seemed to pass without anything happening before he spoke again. "Yes, right there, that's the nuclear reactor. Disable it." He kept his eyes fixated on the beach outside; brows narrowed as he concentrated on the connection.

"Erik, you're there. You've reached the void." Patiently he waited a few seconds before he pushed himself away from the window, hastily making his way towards Katherine and Raven. "What?" The almost panicked and confusing change in the telepaths voice made her narrow her eyes in question.

Charles stopped when he had nearly reached her. "He's got to be there. He has to be! There's nowhere else he can be. Keep looking!"

" Erik? Erik!" He called out the metal benders name loudly first before he lowered his fingers from his temple. Their eyes met over the short distance between them, and her blood froze when Charles spoke his next words. "He's gone."

"What?" Moira turned away from the communication device to look at the telepath.

Annoyed, Charles looked back to face her. "He's gone into the void! I can't communicate with him there."

Katherine's head shifted back to the window, staring at the large hole Erik had created first before she looked back at Charles. "So, now what?" She stepped closer to the pacing telepath, demanding an answer, but he just shook his head at her.

"I …I don't know."

"You don't know?" her voice rose slightly in disbelief. "Erik's in there alone with that… " she paused, turning her head back towards the window. "That monster." Her palm pressed against the metal object she had shoved in the back pocket of her combat suit before they had left the hangar.

_"Let's do another experiment."_

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth to shut his cruel voice out.

_No. No more._

She breathed in slowly to calm her painfully beating heart first before she turned, and without even looking at Charles, she pushed past him making her way towards Moira. She kneeled next to her and quickly reached out to undo the clip on one of the two gun holsters the CIA agent was wearing. She had taken the pistol out before Moira turned her way, and was already up when the female human spoke. "Wait, Katie!" Her hand went to the empty holster first before she got up from the ground. "Wait, where are you going?"

She didn't answer and walked past Charles. The telepath had once again placed his fingers on his temples, trying to reach the metal bender. His eyes darted her way quickly when she walked behind him. "Katherine!" he raised his voice, his tone strict. She stopped when she heard it.

Her determined voice resounded around them. "I can't sit still and wait, not when that monster is in there with him."

"Katherine." Charles tried again. "Listen to me- " Abruptly, he stopped speaking, his eyes widening as he turned away from her to stare back at the window. "He's back!" He exclaimed loudly, turning to look back at Katherine, but she wasn't there, and he found himself staring into the empty space she had just vacated.

He cursed loudly before he returned his finger on his temple, concentrating once again on the task at hand. "Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

* * *

A strange conviction forced her body forward, and within seconds she stepped out of the plane's carcass into the bright sunlight. She stared, straight ahead with unblinking eyes, all her attention on the jagged tear in the metal of the submarine's skin. Erik was in there, alone, facing the German scientist that been haunting him for years, and just the thought of him facing it alone was enough of a trigger to force her feet to move.

She ran as fast as she could along the beach, kicking the sand up behind her like waves as she crossed the distance. Her mutation hummed inside of her ears, her veins singing when she increased the adrenaline in her body with barely any effort. The spurt of energy that rushed through her body made her muscles coil tighter, and her legs move faster. Her sense of smell became sharper, her vision clearer, and her hearing more acute as she ran across the sand, holding the gun she had stolen from Moira tightly between her fingers. She had almost reached the submarine, but before she could disappear inside, her feet abruptly stopped when the large piece of metal that was lying abandoned on the sand was shoved up into the sky by a big blast of wind.

It hit the ground with a bone-crushing thud just a few meters away from her.

In front of her, a wave of sand was swept into the air into a whirlwind. Within the center appeared the shape of a man. As swiftly as the blustery wind had started, it died down, the sand falling back onto the beach as if nothing had happened. Riptide was standing between her and the submarine. He straightened his suit jacket, ran a hand over his hair before he raised his head to look at her. A look of confusion spread across his handsome face, and knowing that his momentary bewilderment over her being alive was the only chance she had to catch him off guard, she raised the gun.

She fired, twice, before he had time to blink. The first bullet scraped his shoulder, and he groaned before he twisted his hand, deflecting the second bullet with a gush of wind. His eyes narrowed with fury, his long thin lips drawing back over his teeth like an angry dog when he looked at her

_Fuck._

He didn't give her time to fire again. With a quick wave of his hand, and an arrogant smirk, he sent a blast of wind her way. She wasn't able to duck, and it hit her right in the chest, sending her flying back onto the sand with a hard thud. She groaned through her teeth as she sat up, twisting her head to glare at him.

He was grinning widely at her. "Aren't you sweet, "He chuckled, brushing an invisible speck of dust from his suit jacket "Did you really believe you could beat me?"

She forced herself to stand, her mutation humming as it tried to heal the crack in her rib bone and the bruises on her chest that his attack had left. She stopped it, controlling the energy inside of her veins even when it tried to break through the control she had over it. She kept the pain at bay, her endorphin level spiking to its maximum level as it rushed through her blood, calming her down and clearing her thoughts. She would never be able to fight him off, not when he kept firing blasts of wind her way. She needed to find a way to get closer. If she could reach him, touch him, she would be able to transfer her injuries to him and slow him down, at least enough for her to have a chance at beating him. Her eyes shifted to the gun that had been blasted from her hand when she had fallen. It was lying abandoned on the sand, mocking her from the only few meters away.

 _Great_.

She forced her mutation to pump all the blood to her legs, forced another rush of adrenaline to race through her before she pushed her feet hard into the soft sand, dashing towards the metal weapon. Riptide laughed at her attempt, raising both hands as he shot blast after blast of wind her way. Sand shot up behind her, until one hit her in the side of her hip. She stumbled and fell, her hands catching her before she hit the sand. She groaned under her breath as she felt the new bruise he had left on her skin.

His footsteps pounded on the sand when he moved closer, she twisted her head to the side to glare at him.

"I'm going to enjoy playing with you." He licked his lips, tongue darting out like snake when he created two whirlwinds in the open palms of his hands. "And after I'm done, I'm sure Sebastian would like another round."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She would never allow that monster to touch her, nor would she permit him to lay a hand on anyone ever again. Without turning her head her eyes shifted to the gun, and from the corner of her eyes, she could feel him do the same.

"You want to find out what's faster?" The whirlwinds in his hands increased in volume. She stayed deadly still, knowing that if she even made a single move, he would shoot. His cold eyes darted from her, to the gun as he waited for her to make the first move.

Tensely she swallowed. She licked her dry lips, breathing in deeply in before she made up her mind. "Okay, asshole." She muttered under her breath, "Let's see who's faster."

Her feet pushed against the sand, and as fast as she could, she sprinted towards the weapon. The moment she moved, Riptide did what she had expected. He shot both whirlwinds in the direction of the gun. She changed the direction of her sprint the moment the whirlwinds left his palms, accelerating her pace with another forced push of blood through her burning muscles as she ran straight towards him.

His eyes widened when he saw her change direction, saw her heading his way. He lowered his hands quickly, calling for his mutation again to stop her from getting closer, but before even a single breeze of wind could collect itself in his hands, she was in front of him. His head snapped down to her at the same time that her fingers wrapped around the skin of his neck, and she looked at him a small mocking smile curing her lips.

"I win."

He gasped for breath when she forced her mutation inside of his body, rendering him unable to move, unable to do anything as aching bruises bloomed on his skin at the same places he had left them on hers. He sucked in a breath when a loud snap came from his chest, the rib bone-breaking painfully enough to force him to his knees. She brought her leg up before he hit the sand in front of her, her knee connecting with his nose, breaking it with a gruesome crack first before he fell backward.

He lay still, his head cushioned in the sand, unconscious.

She let out a breath of relief and bent over, resting her hands on her knees for a few seconds before she looked back over her shoulder to locate the gun that had been blasted away by his last attack. The whirlwind he had fired had swept away the weapon, and now it was nowhere in sight and probably buried underneath a layer of sand.

"Fuck." She cursed annoyed, turning back to the unconscious man on the sand first, before with a shake of her head she walked past him, heading towards the giant tear in the submarine. It was not like she had any other choice.

With or without a weapon, she wasn't going to let Erik face Shaw alone.

* * *

Soooooo what did you guys think about that hmmm?

Planning on posting the next chapter before Christmas! So stick around to find out what happens next.


	34. All that's left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Arcade – Duncan Laurence
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!

I spent all of the love I've saved  
We were always a losing game  
Small-town boy in a big arcade  
I got addicted to a losing game

* * *

**Chapter 34: All that's left.**

* * *

The inside of the crashed submarine was a mess. Broken down pieces of metal and sharp fragments of glass covered the ground, crunching underneath her feet with each step as she carefully made her way through the dimly lit narrow passageways, halting now and then to listen for a sound.

But nothing was heard, all remained silent.

A broken electrical wire fizzled above her head, bright sparks falling from the ceiling in front of her feet when she stepped over a metal threshold into another room. A pair of decorative lamps had fallen on the ground, the light flickering over the expansive looking furniture and paintings that decorated the walls that surrounded her. She inched forward, the thick carpet soft under her feet, completely different from the cold interior of the rooms and passageways behind her. Slowly she observed everything. Despite the extravagant items in the room, the place still felt lifeless, empty. Every part too carefully decorated, the home of a man more concerned with appearances than comfort.

She halted when she reached the middle of the room before she looked back over the shoulder to the door she had come through. It was a dead end. Immediately panic rose, a thick choking wave of it, it darted up in her throat threatening to cut off her airway. Frantically she looked around, trying to find something, anything that would give her a clue to his whereabouts.

_Where the hell is he?!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the crackling and groaning sound of something substantial breaking made her attention snap to the wall in front of her. The painting fell from where it hung, clattering on the ground loudly at the same time that the wall started to bulge towards her. She darted back as tears in the plaster began to form. They formed a circle, connecting at the top first, before a large piece of the wall broke free and fell forward, landing just in front of her feet with a loud crash. Dust and sand particles were kicked up by the fall, and she shielded her eyes with her arms, waiting for it to settle down before she lowered them. A large round hole had appeared in the metal wall, and beyond it was another room. Broken pipes, wires, and pieces of metal hang from the ceiling. The walls were covered in a strange looking glass, that in some places was broken, smashed as if something had been thrown against it multiple times.

And there, among the mess, standing just a few meters away from her was Erik.

He stood regal and strong. A metallic helmet rested on his head; his eyes fixed straight ahead. He lowered the hand he had used to blast the wall out, letting it rest by his side slowly. A cold shiver traveled down her spine, every hair on her body standing on end when out of the corner of her eyes, she suddenly noticed the metal bender wasn't alone. Sebastian Shaw was right there, standing as still as a statue, every muscle frozen in time on the other side of the room. Unblinking, his eyes were focused on Erik, one hand stretched out as if he was trying to reach for something before he was stopped.

_"Only those that I deem worthy deserve a place in the new world I'm creating. Let's find out if you're one of them."_

She swallowed, the scientist's bored smooth voice echoing in her mind, and unable to look away she stared at the Shaw until Erik's harsh voice reached her.

"I told you to stay with Charles."

Her eyes shifted to him the moment he continued.

"Or did he send you here to stop me?"

Her fingers curled into fists by her side when she watched him. His entire body was locked tight, every muscle underneath his skin strained, and not once did his steel gaze waver away from the German scientist to look at her. Emotions, like lightning, charged through her body. Relief that he was safe, anger that he believed he could order her around, and understanding that even if she had wanted to, she didn't have the strength to tell him to stop.

_"You are here because my interest lies solely with you."_

Her eyes returned to Schmidt, The memory of his finger on her bare skin slithered through her veins like poison. It created an instant surge of anger that burned its way up from her stomach to the back of her throat, where it coated her tongue with acid.

"No, I'm not here to stop you."

Without turning his head, the metal bender's eyes shifted her way when she talked, but her attention was too focused to notice it. Deliberately slow, she reached for the metal item that almost seemed to burn a hole in the back pocket of her combat suit. Her fingers wrapped around it before she pulled it out, and still covered in her blood, the pocket watch dangled from its silver chain when she held her hand out.

"I'm here to time how long it takes for him to return from death."

She cradled the stopwatch within her other hand, pressing the small button on top to reset the time, her shoulders sagging when she saw the 20 minutes and 48 seconds disappear.

"I wonder if he's capable of beating my time."

There it was, her approval, and when Erik heard it, his eyes shifted back to the German scientist. He breathed in deeply, pausing a tense heartbeat before his voice filled the room.

"I hope you're in there, and if you are, I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you said. We are the future," He slowly raised his hand, a metal coin slide out from one of the pockets on his combat suit. It slowly drifted upwards, following the movements of his fingers. "But, unfortunately, you killed my mother. So this is what we are going to do." He held his hand out once the coin had reached it, and eerily it hovered an inch above his palm. "I'm going to count to three, and I'm going to move the coin."

Something crashed against her chest, making it hard to pull the breath into her lungs.

"One"

Erik started counting, slowly, taking his time as the coin moved towards the German scientist at a snail's pace.

"Two."

A tremble coursed through her body, and in response, she curled her fingers tight enough around the metal stopwatch to feel the broken glass prick into her skin.

"Three."

She pressed the button on the stopwatch at the same time that the coin connected with the soft flesh of Klaus Schmidt's forehead. It traveled through his skull, exiting from the back where it hung suspended in the air for a heartbeat before it fell, echoing when it hit the ground. She remained standing where she was frozen to do anything else but watch as the German scientist's body crumbled to the floor. For a few agonizing tense seconds, all remained silent as both mutants stared at the lifeless shell on the cold metal ground.

Then, a shuddering breath left Erik's chest, a trigger that broke her gaze away from the body to look at him. Their eyes locked, and when she saw his cheeks were wet with tears, she was unable to keep the distance between them. She moved towards him, the stopwatch clattering to the ground where it instantly lay forgotten as she stepped over the pieces of metal and glass into the formerly hidden room. His blue eyes roved over her face when her hand reached for him, and he froze when her fingers found his cheek. She brushed away a tear with her thumb, again he shuddered when his muscles melted underneath her touch. His hand reached out, and he clasped hers, for a moment, the only sign of physical affection before his other hand found her hip.

He pulled her closer him, and without hesitation, she stepped into his embrace. They stood like that taking comfort from each other for a long moment, before slowly, almost reluctantly, he raised his head. She pulled away, lifting her head to look at him with a small disarming smile curving her lips. "it's over." She breathed, touching his cheek lightly, tracing her fingers softly over the tense muscle in his jaw.

He didn't say anything in return, the only response that came from him was an odd sort of breath that almost sounded relieved. He dipped his head and leaned his forehead against hers, the cold metal of the helmet against her skin causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her hands moved down from his face to his shoulders, and she let them slowly drift towards his chest, where she splayed her fingers apart. Even through his combat suit, she felt his pulse as it pounded steadily beneath her hand. His hands pressed against her waist and then slid lower, the heat of his fingers burning into her hips. He breathed against her mouth, his breath scorching her sensitive lips, making it impossible for her not to lean into him at the same that he did.

Beneath her fingertips, she felt his heartbeat leap as their lips touched.

Instantly he deepened it, angling his head when he parted her mouth. His hands started roving, one tangled in her hair, while the other skimmed across the arch of her back first before it settled on the curve of her bottom. She stood up on the tip of her toes in response, her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers creeping across his nape as she returned every bit of his attention with the same enthusiasm he bestowed on her.

Her heart pounded, the emotions rushing through her painful and sweet at the same time, until, abruptly, his body froze against her. He dragged his lips away and shifted his head to the side. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, his brows furrowing in concern over something she didn't understand. His fingers moved over her temple, and down her cheek when he slowly turned his eyes back to her. There was a hesitation in their depths, a distance she immediately recognized from the day before that made her stomach clench. He brushed his thumb one last time over her kiss swollen lips before slowly he released her from his embrace. Uncomprehending, she stared at him when he stepped back to create distance between them. And then he spoke, the tone of his voice almost regretful

"I'm sorry, Liebling, but you're wrong."

Confused, she looked at him, watching as his eyes strayed away from her to the still-warm body of the German scientist behind her.

"It's never over."

Without another word, he stepped away from her, his long legs carrying him out of the room within seconds. He stopped in front of the wall to his right, his eyes narrowing in deep concentration as he stared at the metal, silently unnerving her with the abrupt change in his behavior.

"What's never over?" Unable to stay quiet she raised her voice in question, but he didn't supply her with an answer. She stepped towards him, parting her lips to demand an answer. But without turning and with a simple flick of his finger he silenced her when a massive tug on her combat suit made her stumble. She gasped, her feet scrambling across the floor as she tried to stop being dragged towards him.

"Erik!" She snapped, fighting with all her might against the grip his mutation had on the metal inside of her suit. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I must." The cold reply followed immediately.

She struggled with everything she had on the pull of her suit, but it was useless. With a heavy thud, Erik forced her body up against the wall next to him. With another twist of his finger, a broken piece of metal shot up from the ground. It clamped around her wrist before it attached itself to the metal romp he had pushed her up against. The grip on her suit disappeared, and immediately, she jerked her hand, trying to get herself free, but she was stuck, locked against the wall.

She rounded on him angrily, red spots appearing on her cheekbones. "What the fuck!" She jerked her hand again, but the metal piece that trapped her was unmoving. Behind her, something scrapped over the floor, and everything inside of her froze when, from the corner of her eye, she saw how Schmidt's body slowly rose. His lifeless shell moved closer, the sound of the tip of his shoes as they dragged over the ground, making her shiver in discomfort. She pressed herself closer against the wall when it hovered closely past her. With another small flick of his finger, the body stopped behind him.

"Again Kate, I'm sorry, - "The edge in his voice almost made the apology sound real, but then he continued, and she felt coldness creep through her veins. " - but knowing how stubborn you can be, it is necessary to take precautions."

The metal around her wrist seemed to tighten when he spoke, the cold feeling against her skin loosening her tong dangerously as a result. "You fucking bastard!"

His lips curved, almost sad, but he remained from replying to her angry curses. All he did was raise his hands, the metal wall in front of him started to crack and rip. The metal curled outwards, only a few inches away from her hand. She stepped back to create distance, yanking on her locked limb in another useless effort to free herself. He lowered his arms when he had created a large enough breach in the romp.

The sound of the sea and the smell of salt and seaweed evaded her senses and, unable to stop, she twisted her head to look outside. Her eyes immediately found Alex, Sean, and Hank. They had returned to the beach and been heavily engaged in a fight with the remaining members of the Hell-Fire attention was caught the moment Erik's emerged from the sub. Charles ran from the wreckage of the blackbird jet, Moira following quickly behind him both of them stopping mid-run when they saw the Scientist corpse hanging in midair.

With another twist of Erik's fingers, the body of Schmidt crept forward, hovering in front of him into the air. "Today, our fighting stops!" His voice rang through the air, reaching every mutant below with his message. The soulless scientist body floated out over the beach, a red streak of blood running down from the wound on his forehead, and with a simple twist of his hand, it neared the remaining members of his team. He released his hold on the body, and it hit the sand with an eerie thud right in front of Azazel's feet.

Whatever was going through his mind, whatever it was that he was planning, instinctively, she knew it wasn't right. "Don't do this, Erik" She whispered, trying one last time to reason with him. "Whatever it is you're planning, please don't."

The soft plea made him turn his head slightly to regard her. He faced her, eyes filled with longing, tinged with regret. "As I said before, I must." Before she could say another word, he turned away from her. He stepped into the air, both arms raised as he used the magnetic waves of the earth to lower himself.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she watched him disappear from her view; her heart constricting when she heard his loud voice shouting over the beach. "Take off your blinders, brothers, and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown."

Her head snapped up towards the vessels in the distance, her eyes widening in terror when she saw them moving closer to the beach. Erik was watching them too, his face void of emotions as his feet near the water's edge. "The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!"

Charles followed Erik, his own feet slowly walking over the sand towards the salty water too. With a twist of his head, the metal bender looked to the side, and though he had shouted his earlier words, now she could only see his lips move as he talked silently to the telepath who was standing a few meters away from him. Without looking away, Charles raised his fingers and placed them on his temple. He turned his face staring out over the water; even from the distance, she could see his spine becoming rigid.

_No._

Charles turned to the CIA agent beside him, he nodded only once, but it was enough to make her turn around to run across the beach back towards the crashed blackbird jet.

_He's right._

The truth of what was about to happen made her heartbeat so frantically, it seemed ready to jump out of her breast, until abruptly it stopped when a broad array of explosions shattered the silence that had settled on the beach. Missiles were fired, lines of smoke filling the air as they shot away from the vessels, climbing higher into the sky. Katie's knee buckled under the weight of her fear. Desperately she tried to free herself again. She placed one foot against the wall, pulling her weight in the opposite direction, cursing underneath her breath, all of them directed at him when the metal didn't move an inch under her onslaught.

The missiles neared the beach, the shrilling sound creeping into her pores and seeping into her bones. She stopped her struggles and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

One which never came.

Silence reigned. Her eyes snapped open, and with a deep intake of breath, she stared at the beach in shock. The missiles had stopped just before they had reached the sand, and they hovered in the sky, all of them under control of their new master. Erik had one hand out, his head held high as he turned his fingers. The missiles followed his command, each one rotating around its axis until they were all aimed back at the American and Russian war vessels in the water.

Instantly she knew what he was going to happen, and with burning eyes, she stared at his back, the ache in her heart, and the pressure in her chest melting together painfully.

"Erik." Charles's voice broke through the silence of the beach; he raised his voice, trying to get through to the metal bender. "You said so yourself. We're the better men, this is the time to prove it." He shifted his eyes back to the ships on the water for less than a second before he looked back at the stoic man a few feet away. "There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders!"

Without any sign of emotion, Erik answered him, his voice colder than she had ever heard before. "I've been at the mercy of men just following orders." He narrowed his gaze on Charles, his eyes thin slits in an emotionless face. "Never again." He splayed his fingers wide before he shoved his hand out. The missiles immediately responded to his command; they shot off, heading towards the vessels in the water without hesitation. "Erik!" She screamed his name trying to get through to him, but the sound got lost in the wind before it reached him

"Erik," Charles called out to him too, "Release them!"

But he was ignored.

"No!" The telepaths scream echoed over the beach, and she watched with wide eyes as he lunged towards Erik. He wrapped his arms around the metal benders waist, tackling him to the sand. The fall made Erik lose control over some of the missiles. They fell from the sky exploding before they hit the water at the same time that his control over the metal around her wrist disappeared too. It clattered to the metal floor, and with a quick gasp, she pulled her free hand close to her chest. Charles and Erik were rolling over the beach, fighting each other, neither one of them holding back, and when the metal bender elbowed the telepath in his face, she forced herself to move.

She pushed an enormous spurt of adrenaline to the muscles in her legs and quicker than she had ever done before she ran through the broken down carcass of the submarine. Explosions from outside shook the walls, the sound growing when she ran outside, her feet kicking up the sand as she continued moving towards the two fighting mutants. Erik had succeeded in getting the upper ground. He was straddling the telepath's chest one hand around the man's throat while the other was held out towards the water. Though most of the missiles had exploded, there were still enough of them left, and Erik was sending them towards the targets he had chosen with deadly precision.

"Erik, stop it!" She yelled at him, trying to get his attention when she got close enough for him to hear, but the only response she got was a small shift of his head towards her. Charles took advantage of the moment of distraction, he reached out both hands trying to rip the helmet of off Erik's head, but the metal bender would have none of it. He released his grip on Charles's throat, pulled back his arm and hit him with his fist hard enough to make the telepaths face snap to the side. More missiles exploded in the air, and with an angry huff, Erik got up, raising his hand again to control the last few that remained. Her heart slammed into her chest, her lungs heaving when the sound of a gunshot made her feet stop abruptly.

Moira stepped out of the broken-down body of the blackbird jet. She had her gun out, the barrel pointed towards Erik, and without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the metal benders helmet, rebounding off the metal and immediately stretching his attention away from the vessels. She shot again, and he deflected the round with a wave of his hand, stepping closer to her while more bullets left the gun each time the CIA agent pulled the trigger.

Behind the metal bender, Charles was slowly getting up to his knees when the impossible happened. With a ping, there was a ricochet. Time, motion, everything seemed to stop the moment the bullet hit.

Charles his body arched forward, his hands going to his lower back where the metal had entered, before his knees hit the sand in a loud thud. The scream of pain dragged from his lips made Erik look back. Instantly the last missiles were forgotten. Each one of them plummeted from the sky into the sea before the German-born man had even reached his fallen friend.

_Move._

Her mind shouted, but the word did not reach her legs. Frozen, she stood, staring when Erik fell to his knees besides Charles. His fingers were shaking as he held them out, the bullet leaving the telepaths body as it flew inside his waiting hand. Carefully he turned Charles to lay on his back, supporting him up with a hand behind his head.

"I'm so sorry" There was a pain in his voice that made tears rush to her eyes, but the moment the younger mutants decreased the distance in concern over their fallen captain, the coldness crept back into his voice. "I said back off!"

His cold eyes turned towards Moira and the low undertone of his voice as when he spoke again made a chill run up her spine. "You did this." His hand shoved out, fingers splayed as he controlled the metal dog tag around the CIA agents instantly. The chain tightened around her neck, and Moira gasped the gun falling from her hand onto the sand when she tried to pry the metal of her neck with both hands. The cold spell on Katherine's body broke as Moira choked out a gasp, and she forced herself to drag her body closer. "Erik!"

He straightened, his steel eyes shifting from Moira to her when she reached the agent. She tried to help Moira, her fingers wrapping around the dog tags on the chain in an attempt to pull it looser to help the woman to breathe, but it didn't bulge, his hold on the metal was too strong. Pain and anger swilled inside her stomach when she released her grip on the chain. She turned to him, swallowing back the tears that burned in her throat. "Stop it. You're killing her!"

"Kate! Stay out of it!" He snapped at her, unable to conceal his extreme frustration "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it does, stop it! Look at what you're doing" With red-rimmed eyes, she waved her hands to the vessels in the water. "She didn't do this -"

"Erik, please. "Charles's voice cut through their conversation, and when the sound reached him, Erik twisted his head to down. The telepath's dark hair was tussled and covered in sand; his clear blue eyes were looking up at the metal bender. "Katherine's right, She didn't do this, Erik. You did."

Erik slowly lowered his hand the moment the words had left the telepaths throat, the chain around Moira's neck loosened and she fell to her hands and knees, breathing in deeply to suck in the salty air around her. Katie lowered herself to her knees beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while her eyes remained locked on the two men on the sand in front of her. She wanted to go to them, wanted to help Charles, but the unpredictably behavior of the man that made her heartburn and ache forced her to remain where she was, forced her to keep the distance between them.

Erik breathed in slowly, he rested his hand over Charles his heart and shook his head sadly. "Us turning on each other, it's what humanity wants. I tried to warn you, Charles. We're brothers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing."

Without missing a beat, Charles responded with a small, sad smile. "My friend, I'm sorry, but we do not." For a few seconds, the two men stared at each other silently, another conversation passing between them without anyone saying anything until Erik looked away. He looked up, meeting her eyes with his own. There was a conviction in their depths, a clear decision that washed away every hint of warmth and kindness that had once been there. It pained her to look at him, hurt her to feel the distance between them grow with every second that passed, and with a shuddering breath she forced herself to look away, breaking the tormenting eye contact to stare at the waves that rolled onto the beach.

She missed the flash of hesitation, the flash of emotion that crossed over his face when she looked away. It was gone when she returned her eyes the moment he inclined his fingers for them to get closer. Moira responded immediately, she dashed forward, reaching the telepath before Katherine had even found the strength to stand. She took over Erik's place, helping Charles to lean against her while her eyes roved over him worriedly. "Charles! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke as she tilted her head closer, brushing her fingers over his face, her cheeks wet with tears.

"It's all right. It's all right." He hushed her, his gloved thumb lovingly moving underneath her eye to brush away the tears. She forced her feet forward, closing the distance between her and the couple on the sand slowly. Erik's eyes remained on her when she moved closer, his gaze burning so brightly, she felt the prickle of tears sting the back of her eyelids. Then, with one last lingering look at her, he turned away and faced the other mutants on the beach.

"This society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. " He waved his hand towards the water, where the war vessels still loomed dangerously. "Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?"

Katie knelt in front of Charles the moment the last word had left the metal benders throat, her eyes moved over his body assessingly, before they settled on his face. He was looking up at her worriedly.

"No more hiding." Erik's voice gripped her attention again, and from the corner of her eyes, she watched as he held a hand out towards Raven. The blue-skinned woman slowly stepped closer, her yellow eyes did not stray away from the metal bending man in front of her, but when she was within arm's reach, she shifted her head towards her brother on the ground. She walked past Erik, kneeling next to Katherine, her bottom lip quivering as she looked down at Charles. The telepath breathed in slowly before he spoke.

"You should go with him. It's what you want."

"You promised me you would never read my mind." She replied softly

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." His hand gripped hers, and he brought her gloved fingers to his lips, pressing a bittersweet kiss on her knuckles. Raven leaned closer, returning the sentiment with a soft kiss on his forehead in a silent goodbye before she turned to Moira and Katherine.

"Take care of him." She asked, her voice filled with sadness. Katie nodded slowly in response, watching as the young mutant accepted Erik's outstretched hand when she stood up again.

The three remaining members of the hellfire club stepped closer, and when Erik held out his hand Angel took it, proudly she stood beside him with her head held high.

"And, Beast, never forget," Raven called out her lips curving slightly as she looked at Hank. "Mutant and proud."

Katie's eyes were glued to Erik's strong back; the man slowly shifted his head and gave Azazel a small nod. And then, in less than a second, all of them were gone, and all that was left behind was red smoke. She breathed in deeply to calm her aching heart before she focused her attention on Charles. "Okay, let me have a look." She reached out her hand but stopped immediately when Charles fingers wrapped around her wrist.

No." He closed his eyes in pain, brows furrowed. "Don't."

She tried to free her hand. When he did not release her, she gave him an annoyed look. "Charles let me have a look, maybe I can fix it right here, I can transfer the-

"No!" he interrupted her, while he tried to sit up.

"Charles!" Moira worriedly helped him, her eyes shifting up at Katherine, confused before she settled her eyes back on him.

Hank kneeled next to her, his eyes roving over Charles before he looked back at her. There was something different in his eyes, something she couldn't quite make out. "Come on." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "let's give him space."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie snapped, moving her shoulder out from his hand. "I can heal him!"

"We don't have the time! Charles raised his voice loudly, his blue bright eyes looking straight at her." The vessels of the coast will reach us; we need to leave now."

Frozen, she sat upon the ground, staring at Charles even when the telepath broke the eye contact to look back at Moira again. "Come on,-"Hank said again, pulling her up by her arm and away from Charles and Moira, "He's right we need to go." He pushed her to walk with a hand on her shoulders, pushing her towards Alex and Sean, who were standing a few feet away from them, watching everything that happened with wide, shocked eyes. The feral kneeled back down next to Charles. "Charles don't move okay,"

Charles lay his head back on Moira's lap, and he swallowed before he looked at the blue-furred man next to him. "I won't actually." He licked his dry lips before he continued, his voice softer than before. "I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Moira's eyes narrowed.

"I can't feel my legs." He repeated. "I…I can't feel my legs."

Her heart lurched, and she tried to step closer again, only to be stopped by Hank, who lifted Charles carefully in his arms before he straightened. He turned, his eyes meeting Katie's for a small second before he started walking. Moira followed behind him quickly, her feet swiftly moving over the sand to keep up with the Feral's massive strides.

Alex wrapped a hand around her bicep, pulling her with him when he turned. "Come on, Doc, he's right. We need to leave now!" In the distance, she could see that both the American and Russian vessels were letting down small boats. All of them filled with soldiers armed to the teeth with weapons, ready to investigate whatever had happened on the beach.

Confused, heartbroken, worried, and afraid, she turned around following behind Alex and Sean as they ran towards the others who had already disappeared into the surrounding forest. The sun beat down onto her back, her eyes burned, and her throat clogged with tears, but she forced all of her emotions down. Her feet pounded on the sand as she fled, not looking back once the moment she disappeared into the cover off the trees.

* * *

Freaking curious to know what you guys thought of this chapter so please review or send a message to let me know. Oh and before I forget, I would would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Very Happy and Prosperous New Year. Hope you all enjoy your Holidays.

xxx

Mira


	35. Switching gears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Switching gears – Wulf
> 
> So the planning was to update the story in January but because I said yes to a new job in the beginning of 2020, the last few weeks were hectic. Thank god things seem to have quite down, and I hope to post the next few chapters in the following weeks.
> 
> So just a little warning!
> 
> The next 4/5 chapters are going to be a bit different than what you guys are used too. Are lovers are apart after all, and though I do want them to meet up again there is still a story that needs to be told in between.
> 
> Even if it is a bit depressing.

* * *

_I'll be switching gears_   
_I trust you do the same_   
_Looking for tomorrow_   
_filling up the hollow._

* * *

**Chapter 35. Switching gears.**

* * *

_**November the 20th 1962** _

The last weeks of November brought with it more rain than she had seen in months. Autumn had finally arrived. The leaves on the trees were changing colors, the days were getting shorter, and even if it was only barely noticeable, there was a chill in the wind that hadn't been there before. Inside the mansion's library, the embers of a dying fire crackled in the fireplace. The sound was enough of a trigger to divert het attention from the pages of the book she was reading to the red glowing logs.

It had almost been four weeks since they had returned. Escaping from the island had been easier than she had expected. Moira had been able to use some of her undercover contacts, and after only a few phone calls on a deserted payphone they had found in the first small village they had crossed, she had arranged transportation back. A small fishing boat, it's owners paid for their silence, had agreed on bringing Hank, Sean, Alex and herself back to America as soon as possible. Charles and Moira had not joined them, the telepath's decision was to stay in Cuba to receive the medical attention he needed.

It had been in a small clinic a few hours before she was supposed to leave the country with the others that she had finally been able to confront the stubborn telepath.

_"I can heal you, why the hell are you being so stubborn!"_

_"We do not have the time. You have to return to America as soon as possible."_

_"And how long do you think it's going to take? I can transfer your injuries and finish with it in a few minutes."_

_"Katherine – "_

_"Why won't you let me help you?"_

The defensive shift in his behavior confused her. Charles had always been the first to come her whenever he'd hurt himself. She had used her mutation to heal his bruises, burns, and bumps more times than she had used it on anyone else in the mansion.

_"I don't need your help. I'm fine."_

His refusal for her assistance made the taste of frustration sharp in her mouth.

_"You can't walk, the doctors said you might be paralyzed for the rest of your life!"_

_"If that is my fate I will accept it."_

The conversation had been too strange not to set off warning bells. Ever since she had offered her help on the beach, there had been a fear in his eyes, a concern that made her already wavering mind suspicious.

_"What are you hiding from me?"_

His brow furrowed, and the pain in his eyes had been unmistakable as her rapid thoughts and frustrations thundered through his head without consent. It had taken him a few deep calming breaths before he had been able to answer her.

_"I will tell you everything once I have returned to the mansion. Until then please understand that this is not the time nor the place."_

The exhaustion on his face and the pain he tried to keep hidden in the depths of his eyes had made her agree.

Reluctantly.

They had left Cuba that next morning, and within a week, they had reached the safety of the mansion. It had been strange to return to the place that she considered her home with fewer people than when they had left. Everything felt emptier, the mutters of voices in the hallways were faint, quiet, and though she did cook every day to feel something like normalcy, they never ate together in the dining room anymore. The table in the room was too big for just the four of them, and it separated them too far to be comfortable.

Instead, they found refuge in the kitchen. All of them would sit around the kitchen island, eating, talking, and sometimes laughing though it never was as vibrant or as loud as it had been before. The happenings in Cuba had not only affected her, it had affected everyone, it seemed.

From the moment they had arrived, Hank had spent most of his time in the laboratory. The feral had immediately started to try to find a cure for his furry problem, and he only left the room to eat or sleep. Alex and Sean had been a different story. Both of them had started training and working hard on improving themselves ever since they had returned. Over the weeks, she had watched them train, and when she did, she couldn't help but feel that they looked and acted more adult than they had ever done before.

With a loud crackle, the burning logs in the fireplace crumbled. Katie watched as the ember nearly died. With a small sigh, she closed the book she had been reading, dropping it on the small side table besides the couch before slowly getting up. She knelt in front of the fireplace, picked up two split pieces of wood that were lying next to the mantle, and threw them on the fire. The dying embers glowed bright red, the flames growing once again as they reached for the new nutrients she had provided.

Slowly she got up and stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared into the dancing flames. Outside the late November, sun was breaking through the clouds. Sunlight pierced through the library window; it rays falling over bookcases beside the mantle place. Her gaze drifted, following the beams of light until her eyes locked on a particular book on one of the shelves. The distance between her and the leather-bound book was gone before she had even realized she had moved. She lifted the book and opened it to the bookmark she had left inside the dictionary after the first time she had used it. Her eyes immediately found the word, and quietly, she stared at it, all the while ignoring the small flutter inside of her chest.

_Liebling._

She brushed her fingers over the page in the German dictionary for what felt like the hundredth time since she had returned.

_noun [ masculine ] /ˈliːplɪŋ/ -s –e_

_Translation: Love, Beloved, Darling, Sweetheart._

The sound of his voice, soft and gentle, kept fluttering in the back of her mind. And like a butterfly, it brushed against the walls she had carefully built up again, every now and then with a memory. His words, his touch, his smile, all of it haunted her.

_Liebling._

With a heavy sigh, she slapped the book shut and shoved it back onto the shelf. Her fingers, only for a small second, grazed the spine of the book before she let her hand fall back to her side. She was torturing herself with the memory of him, torturing herself with thoughts of things she couldn't have, shouldn't have wanted. He had made his decision on the beach, and the easy way in which he had made the destructive choose had cut her deep.

She hated him for it, almost as much as she still loved him, and her traitorous heart made her feel like an idiot. How could she still love him after what he did? How could she still long for him, besides knowing that his actions and decision had only brought her misery.

_Bastard._

A slight breeze came from the open window, it tickled her neck for a moment before it disappeared. She turned towards it, breathing in deeply to take in the clean, fresh air from outside. For a moment, she closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. In the distance, she could hear something rumble. She opened her eyes when she recognized the sound, and her heart lurched when she saw Moira's black SUV through the window. It was driving over the gravel path towards the mansion.

_Finally!_

Relief spread through her in waves, and she turned away from the window before the car had a chance to stop. She dashed from the library, her boots thumping along the quiet hallway as she ran to the main entrance. She pushed open the double doors, racing down the stairs two steps at the time, not once stopping when her feet connected with the gravel path below. Charles and Moira had gotten out of the car. The CIA agent was kneeling so that she was at the same height as Charles. The telepath was sitting in a wheelchair, looking weakened and pale, and the mere sight of him made her feet quicken on the gravel.

The pair didn't seem to notice her. Charles reached out his hand, placing a finger on Moira's forehead. His lips curved sadly when he whispered something too soft for Katie to hear, but it seemed to reach the CIA agent for her lips turned in an emotional smile similar to the telepaths.

The gravel crunched under her feet one last time when Katie stopped in front of them. "I'm so glad you two are back!"

She did not receive a response, both Charles and Moira stayed quiet, staring at each other until slowly, without saying a word, Moira rose from her knees. She turned away, her eyes distant and cold as she walked over the path back towards her car.

Charles's head dropped to his chest when he heard the gravel crunching underneath the agents high heels, and a shudder wracked through his body when Moira disappeared inside of the SUV and started the engine. Without hesitation she drove away.

For longer than a minute, Katherine stared at the gravel road she had vanished down. There had been a blank look in the agent's eyes, a look that had for a moment made her fear that Charles had done something terrible. When she leveled her eyes back on him, he spoke, and she knew that her fears had been correct.

"There was no other choice. The CIA would have annoyed her for answers, for our location, and I do not want to endanger her any more than I already did. They' re going to look for us, especially after what Erik did."

She felt the burn of tears against her eyelids, felt the twisting ache inside of her chest, but not wanting to cry she forced all of it down with a big swallow. "How much did you erase from her memory?"

"Everything concerning mutants. Concerning us," Charles quickly replied.

His words made her uncomfortable, and she crossed her arms suddenly feeling cold, despite the sweater she slipped on earlier. "She was my friend too."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

The telepath was looking up at her, his face painting a clear picture of the pain and sorrow his own decision had caused him. The sky was darkening above them. The first few droplets fell onto her head in a steady pattern, and she raised her eyes towards the dark clouds that were heavily pregnant with rain.

"We should head inside."

Charles agreed with a nod. Uncertainly his fingers wrapped around the top of his chair's wheels. With a big push, he tried to make it move, but the gravel underneath him made it difficult.

She uncrossed her arms, holding out her hands in a silent reminder. "You could just let me-"

"No-." He replied instantly, his fingers curling tightly enough around the wheel to turn his knuckles white. "I don't want you to heal me. I'm fine."

_Liar._

She could hear it in his voice, saw it in the way he held himself. Charles was in pain, and even if he tried to hide it from her, she knew him well enough to see through the guise.

"Please, Katherine-" he continued. "I will give you all the answers you need, but right now, I would like some rest."

Silently she stared at him for a few seconds, breathing in slowly through her nose before she moved closer. She stepped around him, placing her hands on the wheelchairs handles, and with one massive push, she forced it to forward. The rain started to fall heavily around them, the temperature dropping instantly, making her shiver.

The leaves had only just changed color, but inside of her chest it felt as if winter had already arrived.

* * *

_**November the 21 1962** _

Beneath her feet, the grass was still wet with morning dew. It squelched with each step she took following behind Sean and Alex as they made their way to the tree line. The sun was already above the horizon, and though the warm rays burned brightly, they still hadn't been able to chase away the night cold that still lingered.

She shivered in her thin summer jacket, shoving her hands deep in the pockets to ward off the morning chill. It was not in her routine to join the two younger mutants as they left the mansion to train. However, with Charles remaining in his room ever since he returned and Hank still being busy in the laboratory it felt like the best thing to do to distract her mind, if only for a little while.

"Nearly there!" Sean enthusiastically called back over his shoulders, smiling brightly as he raised his arms. The wings attached to his suit stretched with the movement when he rolled his shoulders.

Alex chuckled next to her, shaking his head in amusement. He twisted his face to look at her, smiling when he caught her gaze. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that he's becoming an adrenaline junkie."

She couldn't help but chuckle in return. Ever since Hank had fixed the redheads suit, jumping off the satellite dish had become a regularity, and though she still worried about him plummeting to his death, it had become easier to trust in Sean's abilities the more she watched him use his mutation. "Well, let's just hope that today we can get him down in time for dinner."

Above the trees, the white satellite grew in size the closer they got until finally, they broke through the tree line when they reached it. Sean had already started climbing up the ladder , eager to jump and use the full potential of his mutation as soon as possible. Alex and Katie stopped their feet once they had reached the ladder, too, both of them staring up at the redhead who was quickly ascending into the air.

"When do you think Charles will come out of his bedroom?" The question was innocent, yet behind it, she could hear the same curiosity that had kept her in its grip ever since the telepath had returned.

She shrugged in response. "I wish I knew Alex. For now, let's give him time, he's lost more than most of us."

_Raven, Moira_

_Erik….._

The telepath had never been an easy man to read, but the pain that had been etched on his face the day before had been too clear to miss. Even though being kept in the dark was slowly making her go crazy, she knew Charles was probably exhausted after everything that had happened.

_I will give him one more day._

* * *

She hadn't been surprised when Charles didn't join them for dinner. Just like the day he arrived, the telepath had preferred to stay another evening alone in his room. She had dined with the others in the kitchen. Hank had returned to the laboratory the moment he had finished his plate. Alex and Sean had offered to stay behind to help her with the dishes, but she had waved them away, sending them off to the TV room to watch a movie.

She washed the dishes quickly, dried them even quicker before she stored them away in the cabinet beneath the sink. The leftovers were scooped into boxes, and after she had written down what was inside on the lids, they were stacked in the fridge.

_"Katherine, if you would be so kind as to come to my office."_

The unexpected sound of Charles his voice resonated through her mind the moment she closed the fridge door. Even if the noticeable pressure the telepaths presence always caused left the moment he disappeared from her thoughts, she still cringed in discomfort. She hated it when he invaded her mind like that. For less than a heartbeat, the idea of ignoring him crossed through her mind until the flash of what he had promised replaced it. Her fingers were still tightly wrapped around the freezer's door handle, and with a little shake of her head, she opened it.

She took out the leftovers stew, the food wasn't hot anymore, but it was still warm enough to eat. She made up a plate, filled the kettle, got out a cup, saucer, and left the pot to boil.

It felt wrong to go to him empty-handed.

It was only a few minutes later that Katie left the kitchen. The soft sound of her boots on the varnished wood floor echoed throughout the hallways as she made her way towards Charles his office on the second floor. Her heart pounded against her ribs, and her nerves made it hard to keep the tray in her hands steady. But she succeeded. She balanced the tray on one arm and raised her hand to knock on the office door once she had reached it.

"Come in." He called out before her fist had a chance to connect.

Of course, he already knew she was there. She inhaled deeply through her nose to rid herself of the annoying sensation that bubbled in her stomach before she pressed the door handle down. She pushed the door open with her shoulder, closing it with her foot once she had stepped over the threshold. Charles was in the small sitting area in his office. The wheelchair looked weirdly out of place between the vintage furniture. He had been looking down at a book in his lap but his eyes drifted to the tray she was carrying.

"You shouldn't have." He softly told her.

The concern that had become a permanent inhabitant of her heart and mind answered for her. "You haven't eaten since you arrived here yesterday afternoon, you must be starving."

After an odd, tense little moment of hesitation, he nodded. "Yes, thank you. I've been too –" His eyes drifted to his desk in front of the window. "Occupied to even think about eating."

Her lips curved, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Well then its good thing I'm here now, isn't it?"

She closed the distance between them slowly and placed the tray down on the small side table between them before standing straight again. Defensively she crossed her arms over her chest, nervously tapping her fingers on her abs when Charles stayed quiet. It was hard to keep her mouth shut, hard to be silent, but she forced herself to remain patient. She was giving Charles a chance to speak by himself instead of pressuring him for answers.

The telepath lips curved sadly, his brows furrowing in discomfort when he heard her frantic thoughts. "On my desk." He suddenly started, answering her unspoken question. "I wrote everything down, so it would be easier for you to understand."

The reticent way in which he behaved created a sharp twinge of fear that sliced through her abdomen and clogged her throat. She shifted her head to stare at the mahogany desk. A light brown manila folder was lying on top of the polished surface, teasing her with a truth she was suddenly wary off. Slowly, with care, she walked closer, edging around the desk and pulling back the leather chair behind it before she sat down.

For a moment her fingers hesitated and then decided.

She flipped open the manila folder, and immediately she was greeted by a note written in Charles neat handwriting. She picked it up, the X-ray Hank had taken a few weeks prior was lying underneath it, and it stared at her eerily. The sudden need to prepare herself for the information inside the folder made her look up again. Charles had his back to her, his eyes fixated on the tray of food on the side table in front of him.

"Charles?" She began carefully.

His back straightened in the chair when he heard her voice.

"Is there a reason you kept this from me?"

His hands tightened on the handles of the wheelchair, and when he replied his answer was short.

"Yes."

"Was it to protect me?"

There was a small moment, less than a heartbeat that he remained still. But then he answered again. "Yes." For the second time, the answer was short, but it was all that she needed. Whatever information the folder contained, it wasn't good, and she preferred to be prepared for the worst than be taken by surprise.

Setting aside the note, she pulled the folder closer and then without wasting any more time she began to read.

Silence.

It settled inside his office like a thick blanket of smog, making the air heavy around him. Almost an hour had passed since Katie had settled down behind his desk. An hour in which she hadn't spoken a word or had uttered a breath. But still, because of his mutation he had felt and heard every shift of emotion that had gone through her.

He hadn't touched the food she brought, nor did he drink the tea. The water in the kettle and the food on the plate had long since grown cold. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry or thirsty, because he was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow any food or water down even if he wanted to.

Returning to the mansion had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Everything had changed, and though for most the changes had only been mental, for him, it had been different. They were physical as well. He had known it the moment his legs hadn't responded to his pleas on the beach. One moment, he was in his prime and then there was pain before nothing at all. A nothing and numbness he knew he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

They had confirmed it in the clinic where he had stayed behind. The bullet Erik had deflected had hit his spine, and because of it, his legs were useless. Moira had not understood. She had pleaded with him to let Katherine heal him, pleaded with him to change his mind. But he couldn't, not after what he had seen, not after what he'd learned.

The sound of papers rustling behind him made him perch up slightly in his wheelchair. Katherine pushed back the chair she had been sitting on, and with slow, steady steps, she walked from behind his desk to the sitting area. The painful pressure in his head increased when she sat down in the old fauteuil on the other side of him, the folder tightly clutched between her fingers.

"Ironic isn't it?" Katie began.

His eyes narrowed when he saw her mouth tightening at the ends into a painful, almost mocking, smile. "That the moment I learn to accept my mutation, you give me this." Her fingers dashed over the folder, her unmanicured nails scratching the thick paper.

He followed the movement with his eyes, only darting them up again when she continued. "So everything inside of this." She tapped the folder to emphasize her words. "Is it true?" She looked at him, searching for something that resembled reassurance, but met with the grave expression on his face, she shook her head and looked away.

"I'm sorry." The sound of the words sounded strange to his own ears, but they were the only thing that came to mind.

She scoffed, her eyes returning to him the moment the apology had left him.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" There was a hint of harshness he'd never heard before, and it left him with a loss for words. She continued for him. "Sorry that you lied to me? Kept things from me? Or are you sorry because it turns out that what I thought my mutation was for turns out to be a fucking lie!"

The cold tone made a chill ran down his spine, the words landing squarely in his gut. "Katherine please!" He held out his hand to defuse her, but she ignored him. She got up from the chair, throwing the manila folder down on the table between them.

"So now what?" Bitterly, she spat out the words. "I can't use it anymore? Because every time I use it, I endanger myself?

"Katherine, please" Again, he tried to get through to her, but she waved his words away and started pacing, wringing her hands to dispel the nervous energy she felt.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me." She snarled.

"I know." He was tired. So very tired.

"It is not your job to protect me."

"I know." It was all he could manage.

Her feet stopped, she brushed back her hair and clasped her head with both hands. "So, now what?" She asked again after a minute had passed.

Charles sat back in his wheelchair. "I don't know." he truthfully replied.

She remained silent, pulling in a calming breath before she lowered her hands to rest by her side. "Neither do I," She admitted. Her eyes darted back to the manila folder on the side table, and when she moved closer, it almost sounded as if she had to drag her feet to cross the short distance. She leaned down to pick it up, and silently, she stared at it. "I need to process this."

He understood, of course. Even with all of the preparation,, the information he had provided had shocked her to the core. "I understand, but Katie, please. If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to come to find me."

She left without another word between them, leaving the telepath behind in the silence that pressed down on his shoulders like a heavy burden. He steered the wheelchair away from the sitting area, his eyes going to his desk as he slowly made his way over. His head was starting to hurt, and he found himself unable to shut off the constant stream of thoughts that continued to evade his already weakened mind.

He still had a bottle of whiskey stored in one of the drawers, and if there was one thing he longed for more than anything at the moment, it was a drink.

* * *

_**November the 22 1962** _

Morning had come quickly.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon; its light brightening the sky as the scent of grass from the softly dewed ground drifted through the open kitchen window. The world outside the mansion was silent, many of the migrating birds had already gone north, and when they had left, they had taken their morning songs with them. The first few days waking up without the sound of chirping outside of her window had left Katie with an uneasy feeling. But now, after spending the entire night up unable to find rest the silence was strangely calming. She had fled her bedroom when it had felt like the walls had closed in on her, and not knowing of any other place to calm her down, she had taken refuge in the kitchen.

That had been hours ago.

Lost in thought she stared out the open window, the leaves on the trees had turned into shades of red, yellow, and brown. It colored the landscape around the mansion in a warm palette and filled the air with the recognizable scent of autumn. The heat that came from the oven behind her filled the kitchen, it's warmth penetrating through her clothes. Baking and cooking had kept her mind occupied throughout the night and early morning. It had helped her in calming her frantic thoughts ever since the revelations Charles had bestowed on her.

Calmly her hands wrapped around the porcelain teacup in her hands. She pulled her gaze away from the window to stare in the lukewarm water. Behind her, she could hear the pipes in the wall as they juddered and clanged. The mansion was waking up, and soon she would be joined by the others. The sweet scent of freshly baked bread and cinnamon was hard to miss. All they had to do was follow their noses towards the kitchen as soon they stepped over the thresholds of their rooms.

The sound of something heavy rolling through the hallway outside came closer. She perched in her seat, her eyes snapping away from her cup of tea to the open door at the same time that Charles wheeled in. He looked even worse than he had done the day before. Purple- black circles sat underneath his eyes, his skin sallow. The clothes he wore were the same as he had worn when they had last talked. They were wrinkled, as though he slept in them. On his lap was the now empty tray of dinner she had delivered.

Their eyes met over the short distance between them and unable to stay quiet; she was the first to talk. "You look terrible."

"I wasn't able to sleep much last night."

"It looks like you haven't slept at all Charles, did you even leave your office?"

The wheelchair rolled over the kitchen floor; it stopped a bit awkwardly when he had reached the island, the metal footrests hitting the wooden cabinet underneath the marble tabletop loudly. Frustrated, he cursed underneath his breath, rolling the wheelchair back a little bit to create distance first before he answered. "I couldn't sleep " He pulled the brake lever into its safety position, locking the wheels. "Have you?" he asked while taking the tray from his lap, placing it down on the marble counter.

She shook her head slowly. "No, not really." She slipped off her barstool and picked up the still-hot tea kettle from the stove, filling an empty mug she had taken out from the cabinet. "Just like you I couldn't sleep either."

He sighed gratefully as he watched her prepare him a fresh cup of tea. She placed it in front of him before she sat back on the barstool, wrapping her own hands on the now cold teacup in front of her.

He followed her example, picking up his cup and bringing it closer to his nose to breathe in the calming scent of the tea leaves. "You look a lot calmer than you did last night." He slowly observed after a short moment of silence. "Are you alright, Katie?"

She stared down at her cup as the question echoed throughout the room, her nails scratching the smooth porcelain beneath her fingers in calming circles. "Yes, strangely enough I am." Her lips curved slightly upward, her dark brown eyes filling with a conviction Charles had never seen before.

"You're at peace with Hank's findings?"

"No." She answered immediately, bringing the cup to her lips to finish the now cold drink. "But this morning, I decided that it doesn't matter at all."

One eyebrow rose on the telepaths tired face. "It doesn't matter?" He questioned, confused.

"No, it doesn't." She slipped off the barstool, turning her back to him, she took the still warm kettle off the stove and refilled her cup.

"I'm sorry, Katie, but I don't understand."

She turned around, leaning her body back against the sink she looked at him. "It is mine, isn't it, this mutation."

He nodded carefully, still unsure what she had in mind.

"So, then it's my decision how I use it and what to use it for."

When the meaning of her words became clear to him, his face grew dark. "Katie, it's not that simple."

"Why not?" She shrugged. "If I want to use my mutation the same way as I've been using it for years, I'm allowed to."

Charles brows furrowed, he placed his cup down on the kitchen island." You read the papers I wrote for you; it's far more complicated than that. There are consequences attached to the way you use your mutation. Or did you forget you almost killed Erik?"

She breathed in deeply, her eyes becoming harder at the memory of that day. "That only happened once."

"And it will happen again if you continue to use your mutation like you are now. The more you decrease the energy inside of you, the more likely the possibility that it will take control to refill itself."

"Then teach me, train me. Help me to control it."

If she could learn how to control the darkness that had taken over her, she could use it for her benefit. She knew she needed help. She needed Charles's mind, his intelligence, and even though the telepath wasn't a hundred percent himself at this moment, she had hoped that he would agree with her request. The vehemently way in which he was shaking his head told her it would not be that easy. "No, I'm not going to train you."

She pushed herself away from the sink, the cup in her hands placed next to her on a kitchen cabinet. "Why not?"

"Because for you to learn how to control it, I will need to push you to the edge. And once you're there, I have to kick you down." He pulled on the break of his wheelchair, and wheeled himself a few centimeters back. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, Charles!" She placed her hands on the kitchen island. "I'm positive I can cont-"

He silenced her harshly. "And what if you fail!?"

Her hands fisted on the table, the coldness of the marble creeping inside of her skin when Charles continued.

"You will risk the lives of everyone nearby you when you fail to control it. Do you want to carry that burden?" He asked coldly. Without hesitation he turned the wheelchair around, moving back to the door from which he came. "Because I don't." He was gone before she even knew it, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

For a long time, she stared at the doorway that he had disappeared through. The truth of his words weighed on her, but it was the non belief in her abilities that left a hole inside of her chest big enough to fill with bitter frustration.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts, drop me a review!

Much love from Mira


	36. The flow of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Home - Bebe Rexha
> 
> Well hello everyone here I am again posting a chapter from my own quarantined house. Hope all of you are safe and healthy.

* * *

_I found no cure for the sickness_

_Nothing here feels like home,_

_crowded streets, but I'm all alone_

* * *

**Chapter 36. The flow of time**

* * *

**Westchester 1962: December the 10th**

Despite having little to do besides cooking, time passed quickly. Before long, days turned into weeks, and November turned into December.

Bright rays of sunshine broke through the frost covering her windows that morning, and Katie shivered when she finally decided to leave the warmth of her bed. It was a quick dash from her mattress to the bathroom for a hot shower to chase away the chill and she hopped in gratefully.

She dressed quickly

She slipped on a pair of old faded jeans and an oversized sweatshirt that was warm and comforting against her cold skin. After a quick finger combing through the tangles of her hair she twisted it in a braid over one shoulder and left her bedroom.

The hallways were quiet, the only sounds heard being the occasional creaks and groans of the old pipes in the walls, and the soft sound of her footsteps as she made her way down the stairs to the main hall. She continued her stride towards the basement once she reached the last one.

Early as it was, she knew Hank was already up and hard at work on the new project he and Charles had started a week ago. Before Cuba she had always been the first to wake up, but ever since they had returned, Hank had taken over that position. The Feral's sleep schedule had changed since he had injected himself with his cure. He was up long before the sun had risen and was most often still hard at work when everyone had already retired.

At first, she had been worried about him, she feared the young scientist was pushing himself to exhaustion, but the effects the cure had on him didn't seem to be only physical. Hank didn't tire as fast as he used too. His new body needed less sleep, less rest, and he used his unique abilities to his full advantage. For weeks now, Hank spent most of his time in the laboratory on the first floor. He was working hard on finding a new cure that could help him change back to his old self, and though he kept most of his sufferings to himself the evident frustration that was visible in his eyes whenever he would join them for dinner painted a clear picture.

His research wasn't proceeding as planned.

It had been during one of the rare dinners the telepath had joined in that Charles suggested a new project to occupy his mind. After spending the entirety of the meal engrossed in conversation, they'd reached a decision.

They were going to rebuild Cerebro.

Hank had invited Katie multiple times to come see their progress but she'd had yet to take him up on his offer. Most mornings the feral was joined by Charles, who was working just as hard on their project.

Even with the time that had passed since their argument, Katie still found herself avoiding him.

Ever since the first heated words they had shared in the kitchen, things had changed between them. The first few days Katherine had tried to get through to him every time she'd run into him, but Charles waved her words away, using the same arguments every time.

After a few days of this stalemate, she'd given up.

And now there was an awkward tension between the two of them that had made it impossible for her to be in his presence any longer than was required. Both of them had started skirting around each other, it wasn't just Katherine's doing.

Steeling her shoulders at the basement door, she pushed it open with a creak. The old stairs groaned with each step down the old wooden steps.

This morning was different. Before the sun had even risen, she had heard the telepath's wheelchair as it rolled through the hallway outside of her bedroom. Charles had retired much later than he usually did, and knowing that he probably wouldn't wake up before noon had made her decision to check on Hank easy.

 _Coward_.

She shook away the thoughts as her feet reached the last step, her boots crunching on the concrete floor as she continued her stride. Despite the thick sweater, she wore the cold air that lingered in the basement cut through the fabric, freezing her enough to make her shiver. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest to preserve some warmth, her hands rubbing up and down her upper arms as she stepped over the metal threshold and into the bunker.

Her feet halted the moment she was inside.

The basement looked completely different from how it had looked the last time she'd been in there. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all covered with white plates. Wires were scattered on the ground, all of them connected to a round metal platform right in the middle of the basement. The platform was surrounded by heavy-looking grids, they rose from the ground and bulged out, surrounding the platform and connecting at the top of the structure.

Everything about the machine looked menacing, dangerous.

Tools and equipment surrounded the floor around the machine, and there amongst the messes was Hank. The scientist was kneeling in front of a metal plate he had yet to attach to the floor, inspecting a mix of wires. The sound of his voice was unexpected, but somehow she wasn't surprised he had already known she was there. "Good morning Katie."

The hard metal plates Hank had installed on the floor thumped against her boots when she stepped closer. "Morning, Hank."

He got up, the lab coat trailing behind him as when he walked to an old wooden desk that was pushed up against the wall. He looked down at some notes on the desk, and he studied them for a few seconds more before he turned to look over his shoulder at Katie. "So, what brings you here this morning?"

"You invited me remember?"

"That was a week ago." He reminded her curtly.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I was -" The lie tasted like ash on her tongue, but still, she uttered it "Busy."

A blue-furred eyebrow rose on his face as he looked at her, his yellow eyes observing her silently. The intensity behind his gaze made her uncomfortable, and with a heart-pounding painfully behind her chest, she turned away from him "So, - "She began, pretending not to notice the way both brows furrowed when she continued talking like nothing was wrong." - This is what you've been working on, hmmm?"

Hank stayed quiet for a few seconds before slowly, he nodded. "Yes, this is Cerebro." He waved his hand over the metal platform, a proud smile curing his lips. "We've been working on it for days now; we finished it late last night."

She nodded, breathing out in relief that he was letting her lie slip. "So, how does it work?"

She smiled when Hank started explaining with an enthusiasm she hadn't seen in weeks. "Cerebro amplifies the brainwaves of whoever uses it." His voice had become deeper ever since he had used his 'cure,' now whenever he talked, it grated like steel on flint. "Charles can use it to detect others like us worldwide."

"So, that's why he's been helping you?"

"Yes."

With careful steps, she walked past the blue-furred scientist and into the metal structure. There was a raised dais in the middle of the platform, and resting on it was a heavy-looking metal helmet. Clear wires ran from the top of the helmet; they bundled together into one thick wire that connected to a computer screen that was built into the metal control desk right in front of the dais. She traced her fingers over the black screen; the glass felt warm beneath her fingers.

"That's where the coordinates come through whenever Charles finds someone." Hank had followed her on the platform, and with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white lab coat he gazed around his creation with a smile.

"Why does he want to find more of us?" She slowly asked after a few seconds.

"You should ask Charles."

With a heavy heart and a mind that was weighted down with uncertainty, she turned her eyes back on the black screen. She took a steadying breath before shrugging as though the truth didn't hurt. "You know Charles doesn't want to talk to me."

Their eyes connected when she looked back at him, in his eyes, was a concern she'd never seen before.

"He does want to talk to you." He disagreed.

"Then why is he avoiding me?"

Hank stepped closer, his lips curving into a smile that slightly revealed his sharp pointy teeth. "We both know that he's not the only one doing the avoiding."

Her face fell. The feral smiled sadly. "Charles is just worried. You know what he's like. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the events of the last few weeks doubled that weight." His hand rested on her shoulder, and he squeezed the muscle in reassurance. "I know you two had more than a few arguments these last weeks, but you have to know that even if you're on the opposite side, he still cares about you."

Katie's lips thinned. She didn't know what to say to that. She'd always known that Hank's intellect was off the charts, but when had he had become so wise? For a few seconds, she remained silent, but then a small breath escaped. "Fine, I'll go and talk to him."

She turned her eyes back on the dark computer screen. It would be a relief to be confused about something else for a change. "So tell me, "She slowly drawled. "How did you build it this?"

With a great big smile plastered on his face, Hank stared explaining, and though she didn't understand much of the scientifical things he explained, she did listen.

* * *

The promise she'd made Hank had already felt heavy on her when she had made it, but when Katie stepped out of the basement an hour later, it felt like the weight doubled. Taking a deep calming breath, she walked through the empty and quiet hallways back to the main hall. With Charles retiring only the early morning hours, it wasn't hard to figure out that he probably wouldn't be up until late in the afternoon. The idea of waking him up was tempting, but the quick guilt she felt at the suggestion silenced her thoughts. Distracted, her feet carried her up the stairs to the first floor and still lost in thought her legs walked through the hallway to the bedrooms.

She missed the old Charles, nearly as much as she missed-

_No way._

She froze the moment her eyes caught the open bedroom door. A strange combination of emotions flickered through the depths of her mind.

Anger, hope, confusion.

_It can't be._

Then in the stillness she heard movement coming from inside his room. The vice-like grip in her chest released some of the pressure when she forced herself to fill her lungs with the oxygen-rich air around her.

It wasn't possible, he would never return, not after what happened, not after the path he'd chosen. Katie didn't know which of her feelings were stronger - hope or anger, but she forced both away when she took her first step closer. More sounds came from within the room the closer she got, and she held her breath just before she peeked inside.

Immediately her eyes found the two younger mutants inside. Alex was in front of the closet, the blond was throwing several items of clothing on the bed while Sean was looking through the dresser beneath the window.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of self-hatred when a ripple of disappointment traveled down her spine. There were so many reasons to hate Erik, and yet she still thought of him, ached for him even though she knew that all that she was doing was torturing herself.

_Stop it._

Alex shoved the closet doors closed with a soft click, his arms full of the last clothes out of the wardrobe. His gaze shifted when he noticed her in the doorway, and his lips curved in a small smile as he dumped the clothes in one of the cardboard boxes in the bed.

"Morning, Katie."

Sean turned his head to glance over his shoulder, and quickly his lips curved in a similar smile. "Morning, doc!" The cabinet let out a high-pitched screech when he pushed the drawer he had been looking through closed.

She blocked Erik out of her mind, viciously shoving the memory of him away. The muscles in her throat tightened while she forced her lips to move. "Good morning," But when she contained, the strain in her voice disappeared. "What are you two doing here?"

"Last week, the Professor asked us if we could clean out Erik's room." Alex quickly started explaining.

"- and well, we agreed." Sean finished. "We just didn't have the time until this morning."

The small carbon box she had rummaged through during one of the evenings they spent together was already on the bed. It had fallen on its side, the contents it once held hidden, spread over the unmade bed.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Donate it," Alex muttered, lifting one of the two boxes in his arms. "When Sean and I go home for Christmas, I will take it with me. My mom works for a local homeless shelter, they'll be able to put this to good use."

Her body tensed.

The pair had informed her of their plans to leave the mansion to spend the holidays with their families. Both young men hadn't seen them since they'd agreed to follow Charles and Erik, and now that things finally seemed to calm down, they had expressed their desire to go home. She didn't like the thought of them leaving, despite their promises that they would return in the New Year. She had looked forward to spending Christmas together, especially now that Hank and Charles weren't acting like themselves.

She forced a smile upon her lips, pushing away the small ache inside with fake cheer. "Your right, it's better to donate it than to leave it here."

Sean nodded in agreement, picking up the small box that he had dumped on the bed. He threw the spilled out contents back in it first before he dropped it in the bigger box. Sean hoisted the box at the same time that Alex took a step to the door. "Yeah, and well, he had expensive tastes."

The blond stopped when he had reached her, and she followed his gaze as he dropped it to look down at the clothes in the box. The rich metallic scent that could only belong to him drifted up from the box and into her nose. She wasn't able to stop herself from inhaling it. With a dry mouth, she forced herself to speak again.

"I'm sure it will make a lot of people happy. It's a good idea, Alex." She pushed her gaze away from the box, and when she caught Alex's eyes, he grinned at her proudly before stepping away.

"Thanks, Doc! See you at dinner."

"Don't be late." She told him over her shoulder. "I'm not going to reheat it again because you two forgot the time."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sean joked, carrying his box with him when he trailed behind Alex to the door.

A small chuckle rose in her throat, but the sound got caught before it came out as she let her eyes roam the room. So many tender thoughts and fragrant memories clung to the walls that surrounded her.

_Stop it._

With a quick shake of her head, she forced away from the aching thoughts. She had almost crossed the threshold when something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. Her gaze shifted back to his bed.

Sunlight traveled from the window; its rays creeping over mattress. Something hidden between the blankets caught the faintest trace of the light, it shimmered brightly in response. Katherine stepped closer, already turning her head to call Alex and Sean back to tell them they forgot something. When she saw what it was her mouth closed and the words forgotten.

His necklace.

The silver medallion was lying between the blankets, abandoned. Tears burned behind her eyes when she leaned down to pick it up, but again she swallowed them back, refusing to give them life.

The chain was cold against her fingertips, the medallion heavy on her palm. With her thumb, she pressed the small button on the side; it immediately sprang open, revealing the two small photographs inside to her eyes. For longer than a minute, she stared at the jewel, her hands surprisingly steady under the heavy pressure in her chest. Her fingers wrapped around it when she turned around to leave the room. It was just another thing Erik had left it behind without a care, without a thought.

But even if he hadn't cared about the medallion, she couldn't bring herself to think of throwing it away.

* * *

The hour was late, the winter sun had already switched places with the full moon, and in the darkness of the night, the bright white orb almost seemed to glow. Inside of the mansion, several fluorescent lamps hung from the walls, their lights humming as they cast a bleak pall over the rigid back of the female mutant, who silently stood in front of the old oaken door that led to Charles's office.

Katherine didn't know how long she had been standing there; she had lost track of time the moment she'd left the kitchen in search of him. Again, he hadn't joined them for dinner. Instead, he had only left the safety of his bedroom to briefly join Hank in the laboratory before he had locked himself up in his office again to work. He had stayed there for the rest of the evening.

Nervously she swallowed, her eyes fixated on the tiny stream of light that came from underneath his door. The view was warm and inviting, beckoning her like a welcome mat, yet still she remained frozen. She never had to knock on his door before, Charles always seemed to know she was there. But now, even though it was clear he was in his room, he stayed quiet. The silence in her head made her insecure, nervous, and anxious.

What if he didn't want to talk to her?

The sound of her thoughts and the fear of her weaknesses forced her to do something. With a deep breath, she raised her hand. For a moment, she hoped that Charles's voice would come through the walls before her fist connected with the door. But it didn't, and the first knock as it resonated on the wood made her cringe in discomfort.

Seconds passed before a voice answered. "The door is open, come in."

She waited another second before she did. The warmth from within greeted her with open arms as she stepped over the threshold, and her eyes instantly found the man she had been looking for. Charles was behind his desk, he had been writing something down, but had stopped when the door opened. He looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"Katherine? What brings you here?" He looked down at the watch around his wrist. "At this time?"

"You didn't know it was me?" She asked curiously as she looked at him.

The man looked terrible. His skin was pale and drawn as a ghost. His hair was greasy, and there were deep bags under his bloodshot eyes that could only be caused by two things — a lack of sleep or heavy intake of alcohol. The almost empty bottle of whiskey next to him on the desk was a clear indication that it was probably both.

Charles didn't seem to notice her roving eyes; all he did was sigh before he dropped the pen between his fingers down on the papers on his desk." No, I was distracted-" even with his voice slightly slurred, his clear blue eyes were bright as he observed her when she slowly stepped closer. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Her feet almost halted when she heard the formal tone creeping in his voice. "No, not I just wanted to talk."

That seemed to put up his defenses. He leaned back in his wheelchair, his jaw tight. "Katherine I'm not in the mood-"

She held up both hands before he could continue. "Stop Charles, please. I'm not here to argue or continue one of our earlier fights." She sat down into the armchair in front of his desk, folding her hands together in her lap. "I just want to talk." She repeated.

"About what?"

"Cerebro." She answered without restraint.

Curiously an eyebrow on his face raised. "You've been to the basement?" Another question slipped past his lips, but this time the tone of his voice was milder.

She replied with a nod. "Yes, Hank tried to explain to me the inner workings of your new project."

"And?"

Her lips curved slightly. "Even when the doctor tried to dumb it down, he still uses words I don't understand."

The scoff that left the back of his throat almost sounded amused. "Sometimes, even I have a hard time following his train of thoughts."

Her smile grew deeper. "Good I'm glad I'm not the only one."

They both chuckled for a few seconds, the sound breaking a portion of the tension when they quieted once more. "Well, there was one thing I did understand." When she saw that she had his attention, she continued. "Hank told me you wanted to find others like us."

Charles perked up in his wheelchair. "That's correct."

"Why?"

Considering her question, he reached out for the almost empty carafe of whiskey and refilled the glass tumbler on his desk. "In the coming years, more mutants will appear, more mutants will be born, and without the right guidance and discipline, we could find ourselves heading into a war we cannot win." He tilted the glass to his lips, emptying it one gulp before he finished. "That is why I want to use Cerebro to find them, to invite them to come and stay here."

She blinked. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. "You want to start a haven," she whispered. "For mutants."

"I was thinking more in the lines of a school." He placed the empty glass down, staring at it longingly for a few seconds before he looked up at her again. "And if we are planning to start a school, well we need students. - "

"Students?"

"And teachers."

"Teachers?" She parroted again.

His lips lifted on one side when he saw the flash of brief confusion cross over her face. With both hands, he pushed the wheels of his wheelchair back and steered himself around the massive desk, stopping the wheels more quickly than he had in the first few days. "If we want to guide and teach young mutants, we will need the right people to do so," The sound of his voice was smooth and calming. "A large undertaking, to be sure. But if we work together, I believe we can make this work."

It was hard not to smile at his eagerness. She leaned back in the antique armchair, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest. "Are you sure this isn't all because you like it when people call you professor? "She asked solemnly.

His immediate response was a laugh, the sound unencumbered and lighthearted. For a small moment, she recognized the man she hadn't seen in weeks in the sound, and the familiarity warmed her heart. Soon, his laughter ebbed away, but when he talked again, she could still hear it in the tone of his voice. "Just you wait. Once they are starting to call you professor, you will learn to appreciate it just as much as I do."

"What, me?" She threw her head back, this time, the laugh came from her. "Really, Charles, I'm not suited to be a teacher."

He shook his head, still smiling. "Why not?"

"I dropped out of school when I was 11; I doubt there's anything I can teach anyone."

" Oh, I disagree." His back straightened in the chair. "I think there's a lot you can teach anyone."

With a smile on her lips, she shook her head, "Isn't it wiser to let me do something I'm good at it?" She uncrossed her hands and, unsure what to do with them, rested in her lap before she continued speaking without thought. "I'd be better suited as the cook. Or maybe school doctor."

Within less than a heartbeat, the heavy tension that had been lingering around them for weeks returned. Charles straightened his back, his eyes narrowed defensively.

"Or home economics." She blurted out, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. "Someone needs to teach those kids how to cook, right? I have enough on my plate feeding Alex and Sean."

He observed her for a moment, blue eyes watching her while a slow breath escaped from his chest. The tension between them broke again when he talked, but the roaring frustration inside of her chest remained. "Your talent is wasted in the kitchen Katherine. I was hoping that you would be interested in teaching something like biology or human anatomy."

She swallowed back the taste of her disappointment at the prospect of not using her mutation the way she wished she could. "That sounds like a great idea Charles." The lie was transparent in her voice, but even if he had heard it, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Wonderful!" He pushed the wheelchair with both hands to make it move. He pivoted himself to the small sitting area. "How about we celebrate our new project?"

"And how do you want to celebrate?" she carefully asked as she stood up, turning herself to follow him. He stopped his wheelchair when he had reached the small side table, and with a smile that almost felt genuine, he waved his hand over the chessboard that was resting on it. "How about a game, "He asked." It's been a while since I've played. I know you have taken a liking to it."

It wasn't the same chessboard that Erik had used to teach her. That board and its pieces, both wood and metal, had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago. After having seen Alex and Sean clean out the metal benders room, there was no doubt that Charles had thrown it out too in an attempt to erase the metal benders' presence from the mansion.

If only it were that easy.

She sat down in the armchair on the other side of the table, and leaned forward, picking up a pawn of the board and placing it on another square on the playing field. "Okay, but no mind-reading Charles. If you want to play then I want to have a chance to win." A slightly wicked grin crossed his face, she couldn't help her lips from curving when she noticed it.

They played their game in silence, a nervous one at first that soon eased.

Throughout the evening, they conversed softly , and occasionally, a joke or two would make them laugh. It felt just like old times, although the "old times" weren't so long ago, and even if she wasn't looking forward to balancing on a tightrope whenever she was near him, right now, it felt like the best thing to do.

* * *

**Westchester 1962: December the 12th**

She had been surprised when she had woken up that morning to find that snow covered everything. It cast a white mantle over the gardens outside the mansion, and everywhere one looked, the grounds were as white as the wool on a newborn lamb. The coldness it accompanied crept through the stones and the hallways, and even with the heating on and all fireplaces burning brightly throughout the day, she still dressed in several layers of clothing to stay warm. It was even worse in the basement, and she cursed when she felt the chill creep through her clothes as she followed behind Hank and Charles when they had made their way down after breakfast. After testing and fixing the last flaws of the machine, Charles had finally decided it was time to use Cerebro for its true purpose. He offered Katie a front row seat. Dying to see the fruits of their labor, she accepted the invitation without hesitation.

With wide eyes, she watched as Hank plugged in the wires first before placing the metal helmet on Charles's head. The air around them buzzed with electricity when the feral activated Cerebro, and with a loud intake of breath, Charles tensed in his chair. His body tightened, his face grew hard, and in his eyes, a strange and distant look appeared.

The computer screen on the control panel remained black for less than a second, but then out of nowhere, coordinates appeared. The concentration on the telepath's face broke when his lips curved in a broad smile, and when more coordinates appeared, he couldn't keep the laugh from escaping from his throat. His excitement was contagious, and she found herself looking back at him with a smile that was probably just as wide as his own.

They could make this work; they could turn this place into a school. A haven for mutants. It was a goal that gave them a purpose once more, and it felt good.

* * *

_**Port Morris, the Bronx New York 1962: December the 12th** _

Rain clattered heavily on the roof of the abandoned car repair store. The wind howled through broken windows and cracks in walls, the cold air wrapping around him, making him shiver slightly in the darkness of night. His steel eyes stared out through the window, focusing on the boats that passed by on the canal behind the old garage.

Almost two months had passed since Azazel had teleported them away from the beach. The red-skinned mutant had used his mutation to bring all of them to New York, and when the red smoke cleared, it had immediately become apparent to Erik that a submarine hadn't been the only luxury thing Schmidt had possessed.

The apartment they had appeared in was huge. It had been a safe house that Schmidt had bought; it had been the place the Hellfire club had laid low in whenever they had found themselves in New York.

They had stayed there for one night and had left in the morning, their pockets and several suitcases filled with stacks of cash and other valuable items they had found in several safes hidden around the apartment. All of it was rightfully theirs after all, and he would make sure it would be put to good use.

Raven and Angel had objected to them, leaving the safety of the apartment, but he had known better, he always knew better. Even if the news kept the events in Cuba under wraps, the government was looking for them, for him. They had left Schmidt's body on the beach, and there was no doubt that the government was starting to follow the trail the man had left behind.

A trail he had no intention of continuing.

A gust of wind blew outside the car repair shop, and it picked up the autumn leaves on the dock. Silently he watched through the thin glass windows as they were flung around in circles into the air. Beneath the laminate flooring he was standing on, he could hear the others as they talked and moved around in the repair shop on the ground floor. They had been lucky to have found this place. It had been abandoned but still had running water and electricity, and with the help of his new telepath, they had made sure to keep those that were curious out of the way.

It had been the right decision to break Emma Frost out of the CIA prison, even though he knew the operation had made the target on his back that much brighter. The female telepath had been a powerful addition to their little group, and addition, he needed, especially now that enemies old and new were learning the name he had adapted.

_Magneto_

The old wooden stairs behind him cracked with the weight of footsteps. With a flick of his fingers, the metal helmet he had stolen from Schmidt rose from the old desk against one of the walls. It flew into his waiting hands, and was firmly on his head when he Emma took the last step off the stairs into the open office.

"Already prepared, I see." Teasingly she inclined her head to the metal helmet on his head. He didn't offer her a reply. He had enough experience with one telepath roaming around in his head; he wasn't planning on letting it happen again.

"Did you do as I ask?"

With an exasperated sigh, the blond-haired woman stepped closer. She dropped herself down on an old dusty and weathered couch that had seen better days. "Always working and no fun." Elegantly she crossed her legs, the tight white jeans she wore outlining her legs. She stretched her arms wide, resting them over the sofa's back calmly before she continued. "At least Sebastiaan knew that sometimes you have to play to release some tension."

He knew the only reason she mentioned the Nazi scientist's name was to grate his nerves. He clasped his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes focused on the array of boats in the canal. "Yes, and we all saw what happened to him, didn't we?"

Behind him, Emma chuckled. The man's death hadn't seemed to affect her at all, Out of all the former members of the Hellfire club, it seemed that Riptide was the only one that had cared about the death of his former leader.

The springs of the couch creaked under Frost's weight when she stood up behind him, and he could feel her eyes curiously roving over his back as she moved closer. Even without her being able to use her telepathy, she still tried to decipher him.

"I'm wondering." He instantly resented the manipulative tone that took over her voice. "Why did you want me to go to Westchester in the first place?"

"I told you why."

"You told me to keep an eye on what your dear telepathic friend was doing, what move he was making" she clicked her tongue, her eyes glinting. "But while I was there, someone else caught my interest."

Dangerously his eyes narrowed, his head shifting her way when she stepped beside him. He didn't need to guess to know what she was implying. The way her red lips curved told him all he needed to know. He was just about to open his mouth, to warn her, advise her to tread lightly when another pair of heavy footsteps climbed up the stairs. His eyes shifted at the same time that Emma turned her body to face the new arrival.

Her ruby lips curved even wider, already knowing who would appear any second. "So, that's where I know her from." She spoke, amused. "If you only knew how much _he_ thinks about her."

A surge of anger poured down his spine, and he was just about to keep his face apathetic when Riptide appeared on the stairs. The suit-wearing mutant turned their way, his dark eyes narrowed as he eyed both him and Emma warily before he spoke. "Angel returned, she needs to speak to you." The man's once handsome face was marred by a broken nose that had healed crookedly, a fitting reminder of the mistake he had made when he had underestimated her.

The first night after they had arrived in the apartment, Angel had tried to set the break in his nose. Riptide had screamed and cursed her name, and he had vowed that he would look for the woman that refused to die to finish what he had started on the beach.

He had silenced him quickly.

He had been sitting back on the white leather couch in the apartment, and with a flick of his finger, he had made a butcher knife fly from the kitchen. Without warning, it had been pressed against Riptide's throat, hard enough to draw blood.

_"If you even think about touching her, I will do more than break your nose and a few ribs."_

The tone of Erik's message and his voice had been clear, and the silence and obedience he had gotten from the man ever since had told him his threat had been received.

"We're almost done, leave." Erik waved his hand before he turned back around, once again staring outside the window. The canal outside was quiet now; no more boats would pass at this late hour. He waited until he heard Riptide's footsteps walking down the stairs, waited until he heard nothing but the wind as it roared and the thud of his own troubled heart. "Now, to continue where we left off." He forced himself to speak in his most neutral tone.

She answered him mockingly. "Yes, where were we?"

"How is he?"

"You sure you want to ask me about him?"

_No, he wasn't._

"Yes."

His mental walls had always been made of the most robust iron, and over the years he had succeeded in keeping his mind clear and free of any influences.

Until he had met her.

She had broken down his walls with her special smiles and lavender kisses, and now that he had created distance between them, it had become hard to deny how accustomed he had gotten to having someone share his bed, and how odd it had felt to be by himself again. He wanted her still. He wanted her beside him during the day, next to him in his bed at night. He wanted to feel her body close, to kiss her and feel her respond.

He wanted to hear her say his name.

Several emotions clawed at his spine, but he forced the sensation away.

"Tell me how my old friend is doing."

* * *

TBC: Let me guys know your thoughts! Much love from Moi and stay safe.


	37. Calm after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction:
> 
> All characters seen in the story are either purely fan-made or from the X man's movies/ Marvel comics. I only own my own OC characters.
> 
> Thanks again to my Beta: lizzieBdarcy! You're the best! Check out her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Song: Calm after the storm – Common Linnets
> 
> Tada! Another chapter before the month is done, you guys are welcome! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's like I said a few weeks ago things need to get worse first before they can get better and even though our two lovers are both dealing with their own problems now they are going to be reunited again soon.
> 
> Oh the anticipation.

* * *

_I could say I'm sorry  
But I don't wanna lie  
I just wanna know if staying  
is better than goodbye_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Calm after the storm.**

* * *

The first few days after Sean and Alex left the mansion to spend the holidays at home were unsettling. Most of Katie's time was spent in the company of the younger mutants, and now that they were absence, life had become dull and dreary. Charles still spent most of his time in his office, the laboratory or the basement. Remodeling the mansion into a school had become the most important thing on his mind, and even if it was still hard to keep her lips sealed whenever she was around him she did help him wherever and however she could.

She selected which rooms would become classrooms and which could be changed into dormitories for the students to stay in. Together with Hank, they had decided on which lessons they could teach and what kind of furniture and school items they needed to buy. The prospect of having hallways filled with voices and laughter again excited her, and she was just barely able to contain her excitement.

Unfortunately, her excitement wasn't contagious.

Even when Hank had succeeded in finishing Cerebro, he still wasn't able to succeed in completing his cure. She only saw him when he left his laboratory to work in the basement, and when she did see him his mood always seemed to be dark and brooding. Charles's mood was even worse. The loss of his legs, combined with the loss of the two women he loved most in his life, had affected him deeply. His smiles were fake, his heart was aching, and the burden that he carried, pressed heavily down on already hunched shoulders. She knew that Erik's betrayal had hurt him too, but he refused to talk about the metal bender, declined to talk about anything.

The only time he had mentioned the man's name had been during a late-night game off chess.

From the moment they had finished Cerebro, Hank and Charles had used the machine to follow the World's goings-on. Though hesitant, Katie eventually coaxed some information out of him.

 _"He calls himself Magneto now."_ Charles had told her. _"Together with his brotherhood, he has broken into a CIA base. He freed the female telepath we captured in Russia."_

Questions, heartache, a rush of anger and confusion swirled together until it threatened to overwhelm, and so Katherine had settled on the most straightforward question to ask.

_"Whose mind did you infiltrate to gather this information?"_

He had refrained from answering, but his silence had been an answer enough. With the man's broken heart, there was only one person he would have trusted enough to look into whether her mind remembered him or not.

_Moira._

Of course, he had looked into the life of the person who held his heart. After all, if Katie had the chance, she would have used it to find out more about the one that held hers.

* * *

_**Westchester 1962: December the 15th** _

It had already been late in the evening when she joined Charles in his office. He had invited her for a game of chess, which she accepted without hesitation. Playing with the telepath had been more fun than she'd expected, and despite losing every game, it was better than spending the evening alone.

She had made herself comfortable in one of the old leather armchairs near the fireplace when their game had started. Both mutants fell silent as they played and for a long time the only sounds in the office came from the fire crackling and the soft sound of jazz coming from the radio atop the mantle. Charles was just leaning forward in his wheelchair to move his queen when the song ended, music replaced by a news broadcast.

_"The recent attacks in the southeast of Asia signal a rise in influence and power of the People's Liberation Armed Forces of South Vietnam, also known as the PLAF. Because of these recent developments, our government sees no other option than to offer aid and support to the people of Vietnam. The president has assured us that for now, no combat troops will be sent, but he has made clear that several army bases will be preparing for the worst."_

The chess piece Charles was just about to move fell and rolled off the board. Confused, she watched as a weird kind of hopeless disappointment darkened his already troubled visage.

"Something wrong?" She asked, not capable of keeping her lips sealed. Charles looked up and when he explained what was troubling him a solid mass of coldness settled itself inside of her chest.

"Unfortunately for us, the conscription law is still in order. Many families will be forced to send their male members to these bases to prepare." He began. "It's unfortunate, but nothing new."

A sudden thought occurred to her; her heart leaping into her throat. "Are you worried Alex and Sean-"

He waved a hand impatiently. "Those two are the least of our concerns." He shook his head, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Consider it, Katie, you're forced to send your sons, your husbands, and fathers into the unknown. Into danger and possibly to their deaths, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. At least, you think, the younger ones are still at home." The bags under his eyes seemed to grow longer at that moment. "No matter what we try to tell them, there is nowhere 'safe' Katie but home. And if they stay home, then there are no students to be had. Our school will be over before it's even begun." He predicted gloomily.

"Aren't you overthinking things?" she asked, fighting to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

"I wish I was Katie. I wish I was."

He had been right, of course.

Charles used Cerebro the next day to see if his predictions had been correct, and even if she hated to admit it, his knowledge of human emotions and the decisions they made had been accurate. Fear had turned out to be a powerful motivator, a motivator that the US government was using as a weapon. More emergency broadcasts filled with worries and horror stories came through the airways every day, and thanks to Cerebro, they found out that the messages had done their job.

Fathers, sons, nephews, and grandsons, all of them were drafted and expected to report to the nearest military base for training. Most male mutants that Charles had found with the use of Cerebro were forced to enlist, and those that were born female stayed home, or they answered the call too, joining the military as nurses.

In a matter of a few days their newfound purpose was destroyed. The hopeful flame that had burned was extinguished by reality, and the bitter-tasting smoke it left behind was thick enough to choke in.

* * *

_**Westchester 1962: December the 23th** _

The end of December brought with it more snow than Katie had seen in years. Inch by inch, it covered the gardens with a thick white blanket, transforming the once lush landscape into a desolate winter wonder land. The only signs of life visible were the smoke billowing from the chimney, and the soft lights that flashed on and shifted through the glass windows of the mansion.

It was already late in the day. The sky had darkened, and the freezing wind was blowing around the house hard enough to make the windows shake. Inside the library it was warm. The fire in the fireplace was blazing, the popping and crackling of the logs accompanying the sound of Christmas songs that came from a record player on the small side table between the two leather armchairs. The room was cluttered with carbon boxes, each one overflowing with Christmas decorations. She'd discovered the boxes in the attic and promptly brought them down. Christmas was approaching fast, and though she hadn't celebrated it in years, she still hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she couldn't let it pass without doing anything.

Trying to bring some Christmas cheer inside the mansion had been her latest attempt at coaxing Charles and Hank out of their depressions. Despite it initially being for their benefit, Katie found her own mood lightening the more decorations she hung. And not a moment too soon. The truth that Cerebro had shown them had finally pushed both Charles and Hank off the edge into a dark abyss, and it seemed no matter what she did, there would be no helping them back up.

_"Joy to the World  
The Lord is come  
Let earth receive her King."_

The first few tunes of a new song started playing, and without even noticing herself, she softly hummed along when she recognized it. The smooth voice of Nat King Cole filled the room and accompanied her while she rummaged through ornaments. Now and then she lifted something out of the box she wanted to use to decorate the Christmas tree she was planning to cut down, already a small collection of glass Christmas balls in several colors were lying next to her.

That was another fun little secret. During one of her walks, she had found the perfect evergreen to put up. She was planning to cut it down soon and secretly hoping that once Charles and Hank had seen the decorated library, they would join her.

It was false hope but hope nonetheless.

_"Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ  
while fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains"_

Without looking, she reached into the box again, immediately yelping when something pierced her palm. Katie yanked her hand back, turning it around to look at the small smear of blood, the only evidence that was left behind of the wound that had been there mere seconds ago. The unexpected burst of energy that raced through her veins, however, was fierce and sudden. Her breath shuddered, her hands started to shake, and her eyes fluttered closed when the humming inside of her body rushed through in a familiar pattern she hadn't felt in weeks.

She hadn't used her mutation since the day Charles had informed her of its true nature, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed it till now. The rush died down before she was ready, and the emptiness left behind almost felt too much to bear. Her eyes burned, her throat felt clogged when a sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed her, and with a deep intake of breath, she dropped her head down to her chest.

_Stop it._

She tried to force down the tremors, tried to cling to her composure.

"Katie?"

The unexpected sound of her voice made her lift her head. Charles was in the doorway of the room, looking at her, his face edged with concern.

"Everything alright?"

She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths, calming herself first before she pried her lips apart. "I'm fine." She slowly got up from her knees, hugging herself against the coldness that crept through her stomach. "Just tired."

It was strange seeing him again after days of not receiving any sign of life. The rough stubble on his cheeks had slowly grown into a small beard and accompanied with his uncut dark hair that fell below his ears and over his forehead it created a ragged appearance. His tired and bloodshot eyes roved over the room, narrowing when he took in all the decorations that covered every inch of the library. "It looks like you've been busy." He quietly commented with a small smile when he pushed his chair inside.

She answered him with a deep intake of breath "Well, it's almost Christmas, and I didn't want to let it pass without celebrating it."

He stopped his chair in front of one of the boxes and peered inside. "Where did you find them?"

"The attic."

"Ah, so that's where my mother stored them." Even the smile remained on his lips, his eyes turned sad. "I haven't seen these in years."

"Well, then it's a good thing, right? That we're using them again." She waved her hand over the collections of glass Christmas balls she had already arranged on the ground. "I was also thinking about cutting down a pine tree tomorrow and bringing it in here. Maybe we can all decorate it together on Christmas Eve?"

Charles stared at her, eyes filled with something she couldn't quite place, and before she could give it any more thought, he spoke." Katherine.-"

Every time he used her full name, she hadn't liked what had followed it, and without even realizing it, every muscle in her body tensed when she heard it.

"There is something-" He paused, unsure before he continued." I just got off the phone with Alex." The mentioning of the young mutant's name immediately put her on edge.

She didn't like the edge.

"Oh, did he tell you when he's coming back?" Even to her ears, the cheer sounded false.

"He called me to inform me that he and Sean decided that they would answer the government's call."

Everything inside of her froze. Several emotions crashed like waves against the walls she had built. Concern, sadness, anger, and frustration, all of them were rushing through her as fast as the blood could pump to her brain. The hope from earlier, such a small flicker she'd tried to stoke and build, was snuffed out without ceremony. "Please tell me you told him no." The harsh edge in her voice made him cringe.

He stared at her silently for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I have no control over their actions, i'm their friend, not their boss. They're allowed to make their own choices."

_Liar._

Anger was the first emotion that broke through the carefully built wall inside of her. Unable to stop, the words left her lips like bullets from a riffle. "Really? Because when you were telling _ME_ what to do, none of that mattered."

Every muscle in Charles's body went tense, his jaw bulging as he replied tensely. "That's different."

Frustration was the second emotion that broke through her walls. "Different, how exactly?"

"You're being unreasonable, Katherine." The onslaught of her emotions and thoughts made Charles cringe in pain. He shook his head, his fingers going to the sensitive skin between his eyes to ease some of it.

"Unreasonable?" She scoffed. "How is asking for your help unreasonable?"

"I'm not doing this, "He shook his head, dropping the fingers from his face back to the wheelchairs wheels. "We already had this argument many times over the past few weeks. I already gave you my answer, and it will not change."

"Coward." She spat back.

Both mutants glared at each other as a heavy silence settled between them. Seconds passed until, with a shake of his head, Charles was the first to break eye contact. He looked away from her, his face contorted in pain under the heavy pressure of her thoughts, and unable to stay longer, he steered the wheelchair around.

Without another word, another glance over his shoulder, he left. And Katie was alone again.

She remained standing in the middle of the room for a long time after the sound of wheels on the wooden floor had disappeared. Something wet and warm trickled down her cheek, and when she brought her hand up to inspect what it was, she found her fingers were wet.

_Tears?_

It couldn't be tears, because she had promised herself she wouldn't cry.

She hadn't cried when Erik had broken her heart and left; She hadn't cried when Moira had forgotten all about her; She hadn't cried when Hank had locked himself off from her, hadn't cried when Charles had done the same.

So why cry now?

More tears continued to fall, one after the other, and there was a pained whimpering that she didn't recognize as her own until her legs gave out and she sank into the couch. Their hope was gone, Charles peace and smiles were gone, Alex and Sean were gone-

Oh god. The boys. Her foolish, messy, eager boys.

Her hands clutched her chest as the pieces broke, and for the first time in ages, Katie cried.

* * *

_**Westchester 1962: December the 24th** _

She didn't know how long she had laid in her bed, but outside her window, the night sky had lightened. The sobbing went on for hours; with hysterical tears, she had been unable to stop dampening her pillow. When there were no more tears to cry, she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, exhausted.

There was pressure inside of her chest, an awful numbness that left her limp. It created a powerful vacuum, a familiar emptiness that she recognized immediately. It was strange to feel it again, this familiar but unwelcome feeling that draped over her body and weighed her down. She had only felt it once before, after she had killed James. The grief that had overtaken her after burying him had been paralyzing, and for weeks she had laid in her bed, unable to sleep, unable to move. Back then she had allowed sadness to consume her and she hadn't fought back when it had swallowed her whole.

_Never again._

And though it was tempting to slip back into old habits, she knew she couldn't. She would never again succumb to the same fear and failures that had once controlled every aspect of her life, not when she'd only just found herself.

_Just one day._

Just for now, she would allow herself to feel grief for her losses, and when she'd flushed the darkness out of her system, she would get up again.

_Just one day._

With a deep breath she filled her lungs, letting it escape from her chest with another. She closed her eyes and shifted to the side, pressing her face in the pillow as she curled up again. In the early morning, the mansion was silent. It made her miss the sounds of the city, the sound of people as they talked, laughed and cried at all hours of the day. The sound of car horns and engines and the shouts of street vendors as they tried to sell their goods. The energy of New York had always been able to perk her up, no matter how saddened she had been, and even if she had been on her own, she had never felt as alone as she had felt the last few weeks.

The sudden thought of leaving was fleeting but strong enough to leave an imprint.

Her eyes fluttered open, and another breath escaped before she slowly pushed herself up. She slid over to her side of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor first before she knelt down beside it. With one heavy tug her battered leather suitcase was dragged out from underneath, and with a long shuddering breath she lifted the lid of the suitcase to let it fall back on the floor.

Besides a thick white envelope that was lying on the bottom the suitcase was empty. She sat back on her heels and reached for it, her fingers trembling when she picked it up. The flap had simply been tucked, and when she turned it upside down and shook it, the contents fell into the suitcase.

Everything of her past lay in a heap.

A heavily crinkled death certificate, photos of her grandmother and James, several illegal passports, a stack of money, and last but not least the two latest addition to her collection.

The necklaces.

One belonging to the man she had loved in another lifetime, and one belonging to the man she loved in this one, even if she wished it wasn't so. Tentatively, she reached for the last item she had stored. She lifted it up, cradling the medallion in her hand. The necklace was not quite as heavy as she remembered, yet it was weighted down with sentiment

_"You're perfect Katherine."_

Erik had never been one of many words, but he had been there when she doubted herself and he had always believed in her. There was no forgetting him, try as she might; she missed him. She missed the wry grin when he teased her, the soft gentle smile when she was in his bed, and that damned smirk and the equally attractive intensity behind his eyes every time she caught him looking her way. But most of all, she missed his complete confidence in her no matter the situation, the strength he encouraged in her when she was feeling low.

_"You can do anything you put your mind to."_

An unexpected and loud knock on the door set her heart pounding. Her head snapped up and when the second knock followed swiftly she dropped the necklace back inside the suitcase before closing the lid. By the time they began knocking for a third round, she was at the door swallowing back her annoyance at their impatience. Hank's hand was in the middle of the air, ready to hit the door a fourth time as she opened it. His yellow eyes widened in surprise, the small glint of concern that appeared in their depths made it easy to know what he was thinking.

She must have looked terrible.

Her jeans and sweater were wrinkled from tossing and turning all night. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were red-rimmed and she knew without looking in the mirror that faint lines of fatigue were clearly visible around her eyes and mouth.

Forcing a smile, she straightened up. "Yes Hank, can I help you?"

A blue furred eyebrow went up while the clear dismissive sound of her voice resonated around them. "I was looking for you, you weren't in the kitchen this morning." Carefully and a bit unsure he stuffed both hands in the pockets of his lab coat before he continued. "Are you alright Katie?"

For a small moment her stomach tightened. No matter her pain, Hank was still there. Erik, Moira, Raven Alex and Sean may have been gone, but there was still someone there with her, on her side.

"I'm fine." She lied, stepping back and allowing him entrance to her room. She made her way back to her bed, taking a seat on the mattress. "I fell asleep in my clothes, you woke me when you knocked" She hated lying, but she was too tired to explain the truth.

He slowly followed her inside. It was strange seeing him out of his laboratory. He had always looked right at home whenever he was hunched over a microscope, but here in her room he looked awfully out of place. His eyes roved over the room carefully before he looked back at her. "Katie, I – " He started carefully, "There is a reason I was looking for you."

He'd lost things too, right alongside her and Charles. Perhaps he'd even spent some time in his lab the way she just had in her room.

"What is it?"

Maybe he'd gotten lonesome or was hungry, she'd always made everyone's meals. They could make one together now maybe, that would be just the thing to-

"I wanted to ask you if I could have another sample of your blood."

Her dark mood seized her once more, anger alongside it. Of course he hadn't looked for her because he was concerned. He searched for her because he needed something. That's all she was now. She didn't even bother with trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. "Why?"

He straightened up. "Well I want to look into every possibility." His voice was even and calm, but there was a desperation, a hopelessness behind it that she had never heard before. "So far I haven't been able to succeed."

Even with his changed physique he looked young when he spoke, and the sight of him as he stood in her room, wringing his hands together as he waited for her to answer made her feel uneasy. With only the slightest of hesitation she held out her arm. "Take what you need." She muttered after a deep intake of breath. Even if she wanted to say no, she knew she couldn't, not when he looked so helpless.

Someone needed her, that was what mattered, wasn't it?

Without missing a beat he had reached her. He sat beside her, and reached inside the pockets of his lab coat to take out a needle and a syringe. So he'd planned this. She wondered if he'd had any qualms about asking or if he had intended to stay until she said yes. Katie looked away when he took her arm in his furred hands. She pressed her eyes shut when she felt the cold needle entering through the soft skin of her arm. The instant rush of energy made her shudder. She breathed in deeply, pushing back the whining buzz of her mutation as it tried to heal the small puncture wound the needle made. The cold, delicate metal burned inside of her skin when Hank finally pulled it out and relieved she let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

The energy rolled through her body as soon as she released her hold. She cherished the rush, no matter how small it was.

The bed creaked beside her when Hank got up. She took another deep breath to calm her emotions before she opened her eyes to look at him. The feral was looking down at the blood filled vial in his hands, his lips pressed together and eyes narrowed as his mind was already working on everything he could do with the sample he had taken from her.

The donor was already forgotten.

Slowly she got up from the bed too. "You really think it can help?"

"We hope so." He responded without ever taking his eyes from the vial in his claw.

_We hope so?_

Her eyes narrowed in caution when the word slip past his lips. "We?"

His head snapped up and he looked at her, leveling her with a strange, surprised gaze. "What?"

"You said we? Who's we?"

"Did I said we?" He was scrambling and because of it the numbness was returning, blanketing everything with a roar in her ears.

"Yes, you did. So you and who else hope so, exactly?" The paranoia that filled her immediately took control over her mouth, and with each more word that escaped from the back of her throat the accusation in her voice grew. "It's Charles isn't it?"

He stared at her silently, the gears behind his eyes working as he was trying to come up with the right words to say. She continued before they could come to him. "So was it his idea? To take my blood? For what?"

Hank stepped back to create some distance, she stepped forward following him as more questions escaped from the back of her throat. "Why does he wants my blood? And why is he _hopeful_ that you will find something?"

His back hit the wall behind him and instantly he held up both hands in defense, the vial of blood clenched between his fingers. "Katie please-"

"No. You two have kept things from me before. I won't let it happen again, so tell me why he needs my blood." She received no answer, all he did was stare at her. The silence fanned the flames of her ire. "Fine. If you're not capable of answering me, then let's ask Charles shall we?" Without waiting for an answer she turned away from him, hastily making her way to the door.

"No Katie wait!"

She ignored him. Without a response she marched out of the bedroom, and into the empty hallway. A whisper inside suggested she ought to cool down, speak to Charles when she was more collected. But she had been collected, the only one in the whole damn house to keep it together while the others wallowed. All the anger, the frustration and the heartache of the past few weeks began to rise, churning and pushing her onward. Behind her Hank called her name again as he followed her in the hallway, but she was quicker. Her bare feet pounded on the wooden floors when she reached the telepaths room. The door was closed and had it been locked she might have just kicked it in. As it was, she flung it open without stopping.

"Katie!"

Hank called out her name again but she silenced him by throwing the door closed behind her. The harsh sound woke Charles up from his slumber, he bolted upright in his bed gasping loudly for breath. "Katie?" He questioned sleepily the moment he saw her lock the door with a flick of her wrist.

The feral's fist beat on the locked door behind her, and again Hank shouted her name. She ignored it, flicking the light switch beside the door on before she rounded on the telepath, spitting out her words angrily.

"Care to explain why you hope that my blood can help you?"

The unexpected light that immediately brightened the room made him squeeze his eyes and he had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. "What?" he sat up straighter in his bed, using his hands he pushed himself to sit against the wooden headboard.

"My blood Charles." She repeated through her teeth.

He closed his eyes and exhaled with a soft groan, "What are you tal-?"

"NO." She wasn't going to be put off again. "Why do you want my blood? I understand why Hank might need it, but you, who was so dead set against me using my mutation in the first place, why should you need it?" Charles reeked of alcohol, and the closer she got, the stronger the smell became, making it obvious that he had most likely drunk himself to sleep again.

He moaned, his eyes squeezed shut in pain when her rapid thoughts and emotions invaded his already weakened mind. "Katherine please-"

"Stop calling me that. You don't get to call me that!" She snapped. "Now answer me. Why the ever living fuck do you need my blood?"

He turned his face towards her. His once clear blue eyes filled with pain and suffering. He tried to shift but his lifeless legs remained still on the mattress. The frustration on his face stayed there when the frown deepened between his eyes. "You- you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Finally, that seemed to bring some life, some heat back to his eyes. He chuckled, mockingly "Explain it to you?" He laughed again, cold and cruel. "You want me to explain what it is like, knowing you will never walk again? To each day rise- oh wait. You can't." His laughter broke off as he ran a hand over his unshaven face. "You can't…" The near empty bottle of scotch still sat on the nightstand, he reached for it with a shaking hand. Unfortunately for him, Katie was quicker. Her fingers wrapped around the bottle's neck before his own could touch it, and without looking away from him she slung the bottle across the room. It hit the wall next to the door. Charles flinched at the sound of breaking glass.

His self-pity made her blood boil. "So what, you drown yourself in alcohol? Hide yourself away from everyone that cares about you?" His hands weren't the only ones shaking, and she clasped them into fists to keep them from doing so. "You think you're the only one that is suffering?"

All at once, his shoulders tightened. His eyes went cold and hard, fury turning them to flints of steel. "Suffering? What can you know about suffering?" He hissed.

She opened her mouth to defend herself but he would have none of it.

"You feel only your pain." He sneered. "The misery that engulfs you, it's like a bloody blanket that you people just CONTINUOUSLY wear all. The. Time."

His anger evolved, and even without the use of his legs he grew taller before her very eyes.

"You know NOTHING about pain, about heartache. Hank, hiding in his lab and you in your kitchen. What you feel, it fills one person. But me? I don't get the gift of my own hurts, oh no." He laughed and the words ended on a scream. "No, I GET. TO FEEL. EVERYONE'S SUFFERING." He smacked his temple, beating his hand against the side of his head. "RIGHT IN HERE. EVERY. GODDAMN. DAY."

"Charles-"

"Your agony, Hank's distress, my own failings my own USELESS FUCKING LIMBS. All of it, I feel it always, constantly and never ending. I want it to end Katie, I deserve for it to end, it- it has to.. I just… I want…" His eyes were full and still, he blinked them away with practiced ease. The fight left him, and he slumped back down onto his pillows with his hands shoving through his hair to self soothe.

She felt her own eyes burn when she watched him break down. It hurt her to see him like that, weakened and shattered. He couldn't go on like this, none of them could.

It made the decision easy.

"I've had enough of this self-pity" She started, and as if he had already knew her intension, his eyes narrowed.

"Katherine" He warned.

She ignored it and stepped closer. "I'm going to heal you Charles, and you are going to get up and you are going to get a grip on yourself."

He sat up straighter on the bed, when she moved closer. "I told you, you can't use it! The risks are too great." He tried to make his voice sound strict, but she didn't listen.

"Like I told you weeks ago. It's my decision how I use my powers, and I'm no longer going to deny what I am." She placed one knee on the bed, reaching out to him, but she'd already beaten him once and Charles wasn't going to let it happen again. In a flash her body was frozen, muscles unable to obey her brain's command. Realization and then understanding dawned as she could only watch while Charles put a finger to his temple and entered her thoughts.

He was breathing in slowly, his eyes narrowing when a command echoed in the back of her mind.

" _Leave"_

The response of her body was alarming, her hands fell limply to her side and slowly without being able to stop it she stepped back and away from the bed. Her already shattered emotions rose to the surface and panic along with them. Her body was not her own, her lips would not move to form the words.

So instead, she used her thoughts.

 _"_ _Stop it."_ She ordered.

" _Leave."_

 _"_ _Stop it! I'm not your doll, how dare you use your telepathy against me?!"_ She mentally screamed. It was all she had, hoping he could hear her thoughts. And he did hear them, for he slowly shook his head, his clear blue eyes wet, his face ashen.

"If you are allowed to use your mutation any way you want to, then so can I." He told her without hesitation.

_" Now. Leave."_

The command rushed through her body again and with one last pained glare his way she was forced to listen. She turned away, her legs moving on his demand to the door. She undid the lock, opening the door with shaking hands. Hank was still waiting on the other side. His eyes roved over the telepath on the bed first before he looked at her, and when he met her burning gaze he quickly looked away down to his feet. There would be no help there, she didn't know why she was surprised.

Angrily she slammed the door behind her, for he at least allowed her that and once it was done his hold broke. Without acknowledging the feral, her bare feet swiftly returned her to the safety of her own room.

The painful beating inside of her chest propelled her forward, and before even a single tear had escaped her burning eyes she had picked up her suitcase and thrown it on the mattress.

He didn't need his mutation anymore. She would heed his command without it.

_"Leave"_

She was leaving.

* * *

**New York 1962: December the 24th**

The snow covered streets of New York were abandoned at the late hour, and the alleyway between two apartment's buildings, in which he was hiding, was dark and cold. The metal benders breath was visible in the chill, his eyes focused on the front door of a club that was right across the street. Two bulky guards in black suits where standing right in front of the door, and though they did not wear their weapons visibly, he could sense the metal of their guns in the jacket of their suits.

Every time the door opened loud music filled the otherwise empty streets, and every time someone left or entered the club he could see the bouncers tense. It was clear they weren't normally bouncer, everything around them screamed military. From the way they stood, to the cautious way their eyes shifted around the streets to analyze everything. He had expected that their target would be well protected, but he had been surprised to find that the CIA had outsourced his safety to the military.

Even though Emma Frost had told him where the man would be, she had neglected to inform him about his extra guards. The lack of information made his jaw tighten with annoyance at, his eyes narrowing as he kept them settled on the door.

Raven had walked into the club two hours hour ago, and though he had understood that getting information without getting noticed took time, the more minutes passed the more frustrated he was becoming. It had never been his intention to send the young woman in, he had wanted to use Angel at first but the disturbing news that amateur photos and an 8mm film had resurfaced with footage of what had happened on the beach in Cuba had forced his hand. He couldn't take a risk now, not when there was a possibility the government knew what they looked like, not when the government had material that showed humanity what they could do.

Emma had been the one that had informed them of the news. She had picked up the information when she had been imprisoned by the CIA. Edwin Partridge was the name she had given him. It was the name everyone at the CIA had whispered, the name of the man that had gathered all the evidence for their existence. Finding him had been harder than he had expected, but after weeks of searching they had tracked him down.

The door of the nightclub opened, once again the streets filled with the loud sound of music as a dark skinned woman with short black hair walked outside. The waitress outfit was tight on her, the black skirt far too short, the white top unbuttoned to reveal more cleavage than would have been presentable in a cleaner night club. She looked to the left and right before she stepped forward to cross the street, but before one foot could step down from the sidewalk one of the bouncers stopped her.

"Wait a second" The man to the left of the door stepped forward, his hand wrapping around her bicep to stop her from stepping away.

With a flirty grin the woman turned his way. "What's wrong sugar?" Her sweet voice and the seductive curve of her lips as she smiled up at him did its work, for he instantly released her and stepped back.

"Where are you going?" He asked gentler than he had before.

"Going to get my cigarettes from my car." She shivered in the cold, rubbing her arms up and down. "I parked it just across the street in the parking lot behind those buildings." She waved her hand towards the alleyway in which he was hiding, and when both bouncers followed her hand with their eyes he stepped back further in the shadows to make sure he stayed invisible.

"You can have one of mine." The bouncer reached into his jacket, lifting out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He held it out to her and though her expression was startled by the offer for a few seconds it soon slipped back into a flirty smile.

"Oh Honey." She started. "I only smoke menthols." She brushed the fingers of one hand over her neck. "They're kinder on my throat."

The bouncer looked at her, assessing for a few seconds before he stuffed the pack of smokes back in his jacket. "Okay but hurry up, it's way too cold to be out here." He stepped back next to the door, hands clasped in front of him as he took position again.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it," She winked at him before she turned, stepping off the sidewalk and crossing the street. Her high heels clicked on the pavement beneath her, when she increased the distance between them.

Soon she stepped in the darkness of the alleyway.

Her eyes darted around, searching for anything moving or lurking in the darkness, and when she finally saw where he was leaning against the wall she smiled. "How long have you been waiting here?" She asked, her eyes shifting to yellow first before the rest of her body followed. Before he had been able to push himself of the wall to take a step closer, the familiar body of Raven was right in front of him.

"I was waiting for you." He replied. "You weren't at the rendezvous point an hour ago-"He took off his long black coat when he saw her shiver, holding it out to her. "I came to see what the holdup was."

"Yeah sorry about that" She drawled as she took the offered coat from him, putting it on to shield her blue skin from the cold wind that howled around them. "It took me longer than I had expected to get close to him?"

"Did you find what we needed?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, stuffing her hands in the pockets of his coat as they began to walk along. "Emma was right. He has evidence, he wasn't even keeping it silent. He was waving those pictures around like it was money and he was in a strip club."

"Did you get a good look at them?"

Again she nodded. "The pictures were blurry, taken from afar. So I wouldn't be too worried about them. "She licked her dry lips, breathing in deeply before she spoke again. "But I think there's something else we should be worried about."

His feet stopped and curiously he looked at her when she continued.

"The bastard didn't shut up about this new project that supposedly was given to him by the government."

"What project?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but he called it project WideAwake."

Not knowing what the government was planning was alarming, and because of it a strange anxious feeling crept over him. It tickled the back of his neck, forcing his feet forward again. "We have to find out what this project is, and we have to find out fast." He decided.

Raven agreed with a nod. "So what's the plan?"

He lifted his head to stare at the roofs of the surrounding buildings. His searching eyes stopped when he found a shape of a man on top of one, and when he inclined his head a cloud of red smoke appeared in front of him. Azazel bowed his head when the smoke billowed, and without missing a beat Erik spoke.

"For now we will return to the safe house, we need to inform the others of your findings." He held out his hand towards Raven, and understanding what he wanted she slipped her fingers into his own. Azazel reached for his other hand, and within a blink of an eye, the three of them were gone.

* * *

TBC

So guys let me know your thoughts, or just send me a PM to let me know how you are doing.

xxxx

Mira


End file.
